


Blood Oath.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Mafia Wars [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), General Hospital (TV 1963), John Wick (Movies), Orange is the New Black, Pitch Perfect (Movies), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Becalamity, Chanthia, Emity, F/F, F/M, M/M, Reares, batmoore, jasam - Freeform, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 43
Words: 183,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What would of happened had someone else gone to Santino instead of John to ask for help and got his marker. Will he be able to get out of it or will it end up getting em killed.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Ares (John Wick)/Reagan (Batwoman), Barry Allen/Iris West, Calamity/Beca Mitchell, Carly Corinthos/Sonny Corinthos, Catherine Hamilton-Kane/Jacob Kane, Cynthia-Rose Adams/Charity, Emily Junk/Serenity, Kara Danvers/Winn Schott Jr., Kate Kane/Sophie Moore, Mary Hamilton/Ryan Wilder, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Samantha "Sam" McCall/Jason Morgan, Santino D'Antonio/Moira Queen, Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen, Tyler | Sophie Moore's Husband/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Mafia Wars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154948
Comments: 168
Kudos: 17





	1. Blood Oath.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my first official John Wick Fanfic. I hope you enjoy it.

(Over in New York Mark's walking the streets talking and joking with one of his friends as someone comes out of the shadows feeling someone he quickly pulls his weapon 

and spins around to point it at his head. Seeing who it is he laughs and puts the gun down.)

Mark: John!  
John: Hey.  
Mark: What's up?  
John: I need a favor.  
Mark: What's going on?  
John: I want out.

(Mark looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Mark: Dude are you serious?  
John: Very.  
Mark: Okay. Why?  
John: I met someone.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: What's their name?  
John: Helen!

(He looks at him and nods his head at him.)

Mark: Okay. What you need?  
John: In order for me to get out. I need to do an impossible task.  
Mark: How many?  
John: Over a hundred men.

(Mark looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: That's that's a lot of men.  
John: I know. That's why it's an impossible task. I don't know who else to go to.

(Mark looks around and tells his friends he'll see them later they nod their heads at him as they walk off once their out of ear shot Mark looks at him.)

Mark: You realize how dangerous this is?  
John: I'm well aware of how dangerous this is.  
Mark: Is this Helen worth leaving this life behind?

(He nods his head at him.)

Mark: Well there's really only one person i know whose going to be not so willing to help you out.  
John: Who?  
Mark: Santino D'Antonio.

(John looks at him and then looks around.)

John: He'll never help me.  
Mark: You never know.  
John: Yes i do. 

(Mark looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: What if i went to talk to him.  
John: Seriously?  
Mark: Seriously. If i can talk to him and see what he say's.  
John: Okay.  
Mark: I'll be in touch.

(He nods his head at him as he turns and walks off and Mark pulls his phone out and calls someone then they answer.)

Mark: I need to see Santino.

(Then they hang up along with Mark. Later over at his penthouse Mark walks up to it and knocks on the door as he waits for someone to open the door as he's waiting he 

looks at the time on his watch and then puts his arm down as the door opens and he sees who opens it.)

Mark: Bobby!  
Bobby: Mark!

(He looks at him and laughs as he walks into the penthouse as Bobby moved out of his way as he walks in he closes the door behind him.)

Mark: You look good.  
Bobby: So do you.  
Mark: Santino in?  
Bobby: Yeah.

(They walk off towards his office as they get there he knocks on the door.)

Santino: có·me.

(Mark opens the door and walks into the office as he walks in Bobby grabs and closes the door.)

Mark: Santino!

(He looks up at him and laughs.)

Santino: Mark!

(He stands up and walks around the desk to shake his hand then he puts it down.)

Santino: What can i do for you?  
Mark: I need a favor for a friend.  
Santino: For a friend huh?  
Mark: Yes.  
Santino: Whose this friend?  
Mark: John Wick!

(He looks at him and then looks back at Ares who looks off and Mark looks over at her and smiles at her but then looks back at Santino.)

Santino: And why would you be doing John Wick a favor?  
Mark: He wants out and Viggo gave him an impossible task that could very well get him killed.  
Santino: Why do you care?  
Mark: He's one of my bestfriends Santino.  
Santino: I know this.  
Mark: I'm willing to do anything i can to help him get out.

(He looks at him and then back at Ares who looks just as surprised by what Mark said.)

Santino: Anything.  
Mark: Anything.  
Santino: Okay.  
Mark: Okay.  
Santino: Just to let you know what you're asking of me is no small thing.  
Mark: I'm aware of that.  
Santino: Okay. So right now you're a free agent.  
Mark: Yes i am. And i love how you used the agent part.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Santino: I had too.  
Mark: Of course you did. And you shut up.

(She laughs at him.)

Ares: (Signs) What?  
Mark: (Signs) What?

(She laughs at him.)

Santino: You two done.  
Mark: Sorry.  
Santino: It's are right. Anyway.  
Mark: What you need me to do?  
Santino: Sign up with me and be apart of my organization.

(Mark looks at him and then to Ares.)

Mark: You want me to join up with you?  
Santino: Yes.

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: And this is going to get you to help John?  
Santino: More or less.  
Mark: More or less.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Anything else?  
Santino: Maybe.

(Mark looks at him and then to Ares who looks off trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Okay let me hear it.  
Santino: I want you to make a blood Oath that you'll be apart of this Organization and no one else's.  
Mark: Okay.

(He looks at him and nods his head at him as he grabs out a marker and hands it to Mark. He takes it from him and opens it up once it's open he pushes his thumb down 

onto the pin on the top of it in order to draw some blood once it's done he puts his thumb print inside of it once it's done he closes it up and hands it back to him.)

Mark: And i know the rules. I can't kill the man who holds the marker.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Santino: Good to know.

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Trust me i know better then some people.

(Ares looks at him and then looks off. Then she looks back at him.)

Ares: (Signs) It was just once.

(Both Mark and Santino laugh at her as Mark turns to leave but he stops him.)

Santino: Quick question.

(Mark turns and looks at him.)

Santino: If i ever need you.  
Mark: I won't say no. 

(He nods his head at him as Mark turns and walks out of the room.)

Santino: Ares!

(She walks off with Mark to go and help John out with his impossible task. As he walks out she follows behind him and then gets her men to follow after them. As they 

all walk out Mark looks at her.)

Mark: You good?

(She laughs at him.)

Ares: (Signs) So good.

(He smiles at her as he pushes for the elevator to open up as their waiting Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he answers it.)

Mark: Reagan!

(Ares looks at him.)

Reagan: Mark i need your help.  
Mark: What's wrong?  
Reagan: I did something stupid.

(He looks at Ares as the elevator opens they all walk onto it once their on he pushes for the lobby.)

Mark: Where are you?

(She looks around and looks up at the building.)

Reagan: I'm outside of the Continental.  
Mark: Okay go inside and head down to the lounge don't talk to anyone until i get there.  
Reagan: Okay.

(He hangs up and looks at Ares.)

Ares: (Signs) Reagan!  
Mark: She's an old friend.

(She nods her head at him.)

Marco: She cute?

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: She's gay dude.  
Marco: Oh. But still.  
Mark: She's gorgeous.

(He nods his head at him as Mark looks around. Later over at the Continental they arrive and Mark gets out of the SUV and walks up to Ares window she rolls it down.)

Mark: (Signs) I'll be back.

(She nods her head at him as he rushes off inside of the building as he walks in heads for the reception desk.)

Mark: Charon!

(He looks up at him.)

Charon: She's in the lounge.  
Mark: Okay.

(He walks off to go and talk to her as he gets there he walks in and sees her down there talking to someone as he gets down there he walks over to her.)

Mark: Reagan!

(She turns and looks at him as she stands up and hugs him as he gets to them then she pulls away from him and sits down.)

Mark: Winston!  
Winston: Mark!

(He gets up and walks off as he kneels down in front of her.)

Mark: What happened?  
Reagan: I was bartending at this club last night and i ran into one of Viggo's men.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: What happened?  
Reagan: He started hitting on me and i just.  
Mark: What he do?  
Reagan: After i got done with my shift i was leaving the club and he came back.  
Mark: Was anyone with him?  
Reagan: Not that i could tell.  
Mark: Reagan!  
Reagan: He forced himself onto me.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off annoyed.)

Mark: You said you screwed up?  
Reagan: I shot him.

(Mark puts his head down and then looks around as his eyes land onto Winston who looks down.)

Mark: Who was it?  
Reagan: I don't know. He didn't give me a name.  
Mark: Okay. Um shit. Reagan!

(She looks at him and he can tell she's scared.)

Mark: Winston!

(He walks over to him.)

Winston: Yeah.  
Mark: There any chance she can stay here until i finish what i'm about to do?  
Winston: Yeah. Viggo's men know the rules.  
Mark: Doesn't normally mean they will follow them.  
Winston: I know.  
Mark: Okay um. Get a room here and stay in the room. Don't come out until i come back got it.  
Reagan: Okay.  
Mark: And for the love of god do not your call your brother.  
Reagan: I won't.  
Mark: Okay.

(He kisses her forehead then pulls away from it.)

Mark: Call John.

(He nods his head at him as Mark rushes from the lounge as he walks out he calls Avi as he's talking to him he looks around annoyed.)

Avi: I'll talk to Viggo.  
Mark: Are right.

(Than he hangs up and looks at Iosef.)

Avi: Iosef you fucken idiot. Sir.

(Viggo turns and looks at him then walks over to him.)

Viggo: What's going on?  
Avi: Your son attacked a bartender last night.  
Viggo: Who?  
Avi: Oliver Queens sister.  
Viggo: Fuck. Iosef!

(He looks at him and knows he knows who he went after last night.)

Iosef: Father.  
Viggo: How stupid can you be to go after Oliver Queen's sister.  
Iosef: She was working as a bartender how was i supposed to know whose sister she was.  
Avi: You seriously can't be this stupid?  
Iosef: Say's the man who once threw himself at one of Commander Kane's daughters.

(Avi looks at him and laughs.)

Avi: I was talking to her and i fell.  
Iosef: Onto her lips.  
Avi: This isn't about me. This about the dumb ass who tried to rape Oliver Queens sister.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Viggo: You realize going after her was one of the dumbest things you could of done?  
Iosef: She's just a woman and he's just a man what the hell could he possibly do.  
Mark: A lot worse then i can.

(He turns and looks at him.)

Avi: How is she?  
Mark: Shaken. I came here to make sure you jack ass son doesn't pull the stunt he pulled tonight again.  
Viggo: He won't be.  
Mark: Good because i'm telling you right now.  
Avi: What?  
Mark: He ever goes after Reagan Queen again and he's a dead man.  
Viggo: Understood. 

(Mark turns and walks off.)

Viggo: Mark!

(He turns and looks at him.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Viggo: You are right?  
Mark: As long as he leaves my friends alone i'll be just fine.

(Then he walks off to go back down to the car. Later as he gets back to the car he gets in and closes the door.)

Niko: We good.  
Mark: Yeah let's go.

(He nods his head as Ares has Aaron drive off. As they drive off Mark calls Reagan and has her remain in the room because he knows Iosef will more an likely try to go 

after her again and he doesn't want that mainly given what her brother does and knows he wouldn't like it if he ever found out what happened to her.)

Marco: You are right?  
Mark: I'm good.

(He nods his head at him as Mark looks out of the window. Later back over at the Continental they pull up and Mark gets out of it and looks at Ares.)

Mark: Come with.

(She nods her head at him as she gets out and they walk inside of the hotel as they walk in Winston tells him what room she's in as they get to the elevator he pushes 

for it to come down and get em.)

Mark: You are right?

(She looks at him and nods her head at him as the elevator reaches them and the doors opens they both walk on and he pushes for Reagan's floor. Later as they reach her 

floor the elevator doors open and they walk off towards her room as they there Mark knocks on the door.)

Mark: John!

(He opens the door and let's them into the room as they walk in he heads over to Reagan.)

Reagan: Mark!

(She hugs him getting him to smile at her then she pulls away from him and sits down.)

John: Well?  
Mark: Well when i got there he was chewing him out. But with Iosef he's never been one to do as his father told him.  
John: True. Her.  
Mark: I think it's best if she went back to Starling city and stayed there. Because if i know Iosef.  
John: He'll try again.  
Mark: Yeah.  
John: Okay.  
Reagan: I'll grab my stuff from my place and catch the next light out to Starling city.  
Mark: Okay. Let your mother know you're coming home until you're ready to come back.  
Reagan: Okay. She's cute.

(Mark turns and looks at Ares and laughs at her.)

Mark: Oh my god.

(She looks at him and realizes something.)

Reagan: Oh.  
Mark: She's single.  
Reagan: I only said it because.  
Mark: She doesn't see me that way.  
Reagan: Oh.  
Mark: You're going home remember.  
Reagan: Yeah okay.  
Mark: Are right. Come on we'll give you lift to your place and then take you to the airport.  
Reagan: Okay.

(As she walks out both Mark and Ares follow her out and towards the elevator as they get there Mark pushes for the doors open as they open they both walk on he pushes 

for the lobby as the doors close Mark looks at them and then looks off as he looks off Reagan looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Something funny?  
Reagan: For someone who say's she doesn't share the same feelings for you.  
Mark: What?  
Reagan: You're offly jealous by how close i am to her.  
Mark: I'm not jealous. I really don't have much of a reason to be jealous.  
Reagan: You sure?  
Mark: Very.

(She nods her head at him.)

Mark: I'm gay Reagan.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Reagan: Oh.

(He starts laughing at her.)

Mark: She's like a sister to me.  
Reagan: Oh okay.  
Mark: So if you ever wanted to date her. I wouldn't stop you.

(She laughs at him.)

Ares: (Signs) Stop flirting.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Reagan: What?  
Mark: She told me to stop flirting.  
Reagan: Is that what you were doing?  
Mark: No. She was being funny.  
Reagan: Oh. I didn't know she could make funny's.  
Mark: She makes them more than you think.

(They start laughing then calm down. A couple of hours later after dropping Reagan off at the airport so that she could fly back to Starling city to go and be with her 

family after they left her there Mark texted her telling her to let them know when she landed in Starling city and she texted him back letting him know that she would 

after leaving her there they left to go John's in order to help him with his impossible task to get him out of the Assassin's life. Over the next couple of weeks Mark 

along with Ares and her men help John figure out how to do his impossible task so that he can get out but as they continued to try and find away to get John out things 

started happening around Mark's life starting with Reagan after just two weeks of being home in Starling city unknown to Mark and to Ares Viggo had sent some of his 

men after Reagan which of course set both Mark and John off and they took off towards Starling city to go and get Reagan and take her back to New York as they reached 

the Starling City limits they headed off towards the Queen estate as they got there they quickly came across a problem all of the Queens security was dead and lying 

around the grounds as they reached the door Mark didn't bother to knock just kicked the door open and they all rushed into the house looking for any of Viggo's men as 

they entered the house a gun fight started up and it continued until all of Viggo's men were down and dead. All but one he went to go after Mark but he actted quickly 

and tackled him into the wall and started beating on him as he's beating on him the man gets his barrings and shoves Mark off of him once he's of he gets up and goes 

after him only to have Mark get his barrings and throws him into a wall and grabs his weapon and fires at his leg sending him down as he goes down Mark kicks him in 

the face knocking him out cold. Once he's out Mark looks around the house.)

Mark: Reagan!  
Reagan: Mark!

(He walks towards the closet and opens it as he opens it she quickly comes out and hugs him getting him to smile at her then she pulls away from him.)

John: You are right?  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Mark: What the hell?  
Reagan: I over heard them talking.  
Mark: What they say?  
Reagan: That this was John's impossible task.

(Mark looks at her and then to John who looks off annoyed.)

John: Shit.  
Mark: If he wasn't a member of the high table.  
John: Yeah really.  
Mark: Anyway. Grab your stuff your coming back with us to New York.  
Reagan: Okay.

(She runs up to her room to grab her things.)

John: So this was my impossible task.  
Mark: Yeah. And it seemed it too given how many men were here.  
John: Yeah.  
Mark: At least you're finally free.  
John: Yeah. I know i'm leaving a lot behind.  
Mark: Just answer one question.  
John: What?  
Mark: She worth it?

(He looks at him and laughs.)

John: Yes she is.  
Mark: Don't ever regret leaving all of this behind.

(He nods his head at him. Later Reagan came back down the stairs with her things and they leave the house to go back to New York. Shortly after getting back to New 

York John left to go start his new life with Helen after leaving Mark looked at Reagan and laughed.)

Reagan: Shut up.  
Mark: I didn't say anything.  
Reagan: He was cute.  
Mark: He was. But.  
Reagan: I know i saw her. Wow.

(They start laughing as they walk inside of the building.)

Five years later.

(It's been five and half years since John left the life of an assassin after he left Mark took up time in Santino's organization and in putting himself in with Santino 

it put one hell of a bullseye on him but with the protection detail such as Ares and her men it kept the people who were wanting to harm Mark at bay in doing so it 

brought Mark a lot closer to Santino's second in command friend wise and a lot closer to one of her men as to which one of those men he never say's that is until 

Reagan showed up one day and caught them together he looked at her made her promise not to tell Ares or Santino and she told him she would keep it quite. After finding 

out about Mark and Marco she found herself growing closer to Ares who was trying her hardest not to show she's interested in Reagan but Mark can tell she really cares 

about her and is trying very hard not to show it. All of this is leading back up to when John reappeared in everyone's life all due to one man and it all started at a 

gas station. Mark and Reagan were headed back into the city and stopped off at gast station to get gas as they pulled in Mark saw someone talking with John and got 

annoyed at who it was. And quickly got out of the car and shut the door along with Reagan.)

Mark: Mind fueling up?  
Reagan: Of course not.

(He nods his head at her as he walks over to the man in question.)

Mark: ubiraysya. (Get lost)

(He turns and looks at him. Then he looks into the car.)

Mark: Hey Wick.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Blood Oath i hope you enjoy it.

Mark: ubiraysya. (Get lost)

(He turns and looks at him. Then he looks into the car.)

Mark: Hey Wick.  
Iosef: What is it with you Buchanan?  
Mark: Hey look if you wanna keep pushing for another ass kicking Tarasov let me know. I'm more than willing to kick your ass again.  
Iosef: poshel na khuy. (Fuck you)  
Mark: No thank you. I don't do pussy.

(He goes to hit him only to have one of his guys come in and push him back.)

Mark: Yeah take your friend and leave.

(They push him back and he walks off towards the car. As he walks off Mark looks back into the car and looks at John.)

Mark: How's retirement?

(He looks at him and laughs.)

John: Oh you know.  
Mark: I don't actually.  
John: Still hanging around Santino?  
Mark: I am.  
John: Why?  
Mark: His second in command is hot.

(They start laughing as he sees the dog.)

Mark: Hey you're cute too. The dog got a name?  
John: Daisy!  
Mark: Wow. Such cute name for such a cute dog. Too bad your owner isn't as cute.

(Reagan starts laughing as she walks up to them.)

Reagan: Hi John.  
John: Hi.

(She smacks Mark's arm.)

Mark: What?  
Reagan: You're so mean.  
Mark: Tell me something i don't know.  
Reagan: I would. But where would that leave you?  
Mark: with one less smart ass friend.

(She looks at him as he laughs at her.)

Mark: Anyway. We better get back to the city. Have safe drive home.  
John: I will.  
Mark: And as always if ever need any help let me know.  
John: Will do.

(Then they back off as they walk off towards his car.)

Mark: Oh by the way.  
John: Yeah.  
Mark: I'm sorry about your wife.  
John: Thank you.

(He nods his head at him as Mark turns and leaves as he leaves John turns his car on and takes off to go home. As Mark gets into his car.)

Reagan: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Reagan: Iosef has no idea who John is does he?  
Mark: No he doesn't and if he tries anything with him.  
Reagan: He's gonna end up dead.  
Mark: Yup. Come on.

(He starts the car up and they both leave to head back into the city. Later back in the city over at Santino's Penthouse Mark and Reagan walk in and he closes the door behind them.)

Mark: Ares!

(She looks at him and he walks over to her.)

Mark: (Signs) Wicks back.

(She looks at him and then stands up.)

Ares: (Signs) You sure?  
Mark: (Signs) I saw him. But Iosef was trying to start trouble.

(She looks at him and gets annoyed.)

Ares (Signs) Shit.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Reagan: We what we do if he does try something?  
Mark: Knowing him he will.

(Ares nods her head at him.)

Ares: (Signs) Let's go talk to Santino.

(Mark nods his head at her and motions for her to go first as both him and Reagan follow her to his office. As they get there Ares knocks on the door and here a come in as she opens the door they all walk in and she closes the door behind them. Reagan looks back at her and checks her out getting Mark to laugh at her.)

Reagan: così sexy.

(Ares looks at her as Mark looks off still trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Smooth.

(Reagan puts her head down.)

Reagan: Well i tried.  
Mark: (Signs) She thinks you're sexy.

(Ares looks at him and laughs as Reagan punches him.)

Mark: Ow.  
Reagan: What you tell her for?  
Mark: She probably thinks the same of you. You big wuss.  
Reagan: I'm not a wuss.  
Mark: So then tell her something other then so sexy in Italian.  
Reagan: I'm trying trust me.

(He looks at her and smiles.)

Mark: We'll talk later.  
Reagan: Okay good.

(He laughs at her.)

Santino: What's going on?  
Mark: While me and Reagan were coming back from Jersey we ran into Wick.

(Santino looks at him.)

Santino: He okay?  
Mark: He seemed fine. But the person talking to him has the both of us worried.

(Santino looks at him.)

Santino: Who was it?  
Reagan: Viggo Tarasov son.  
Santino: Iosef!  
Mark: That be him.  
Santino: Could you two hear what he was talking to him about?  
Mark: He was asking about the car he was driving other than that i couldn't really tell.  
Reagan: But his dog is cute.  
Mark: Very much like Ares.

(Reagan looks off as Ares looks at him.)

Mark: I'm just saying.  
Santino: Stop flirting with Ares Mark it's never going to happen.  
Mark: I know damn it all.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Reagan: Oh.  
Mark: I'm sorry it was funny.  
Reagan: Say's you.  
Mark: She's no fun.

(He laughs at him.)

Santino: Anyway. Tonight i want you Marco and Niko to camp outside of Wick's house and watch to make sure Viggo's dumb ass son doesn't try anything.  
Mark: Okay.

(They turn to leave the office but Santino stops him.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Santino: It comes down to it.  
Mark: What's that?  
Santino: Do everything you can to help him out.  
Mark: You bet.

(Then he turns and walks off. Later that night out on the side of the road Mark starts coming too. And looks around as he's looking around he sees the two men that were with him and rushes over to them as he gets to them he feels for pulse once he finds one he looks around at their sorrounding's and calls Santino who answers right away.)

Mark: Iosef and his men ran us off the road.

(He hangs up and sends Ares out to come and get you guys. Later she arrives with the other two men that are apart of her team and Mark looks at her.)

Mark: (Signs) I'm sorry Ares.

(She walks up to him and looks him over. Once she's finished she looks at him.)

Ares: (signs) Who?  
Mark: (Signs) Iosef Tarasov.

(She looks at him and then down at her two men down on the ground.)

Ares: (Signs) Go. Find Wick.

(Mark nods his head at her as he gets up he walks over to the car and gets into it as he gets in he closes the door and starts it up once it's started he quickly puts the car into drive 

and drives off towards John's house as he drives off he can see Ares looking after both Marco and Niko. Later over at John's house Mark pulls up and stops it once it's stopped he 

puts it into park and they shuts it off once it's off he gets out he closes the door and rushes up to the house as he gets there he opens the door and rushes inside gun drawn.)

Mark: John!

(He looks around the house trying to see if he can't find him.)

Mark: John!

(As he gets to where he is he sees him lying there and rushes over to him as he gets to him he feels for pulse and finds one. Then he looks up and sees the dog lying there Mark 

gets up and walks over to it as he gets there he looks it over and gets pissed off to no end knowing that prick did this to an innocent dog then he sees John start moving and looks 

at him.)

Mark: John!

(He looks at him as Mark hands the dog over and he grabs her from him and holds her.)

Mark: I tired to get to you.  
John: Why didn't you?  
Mark: Iosef and his men drove us off of the road.

(He looks at him and gets annoyed.)

Mark: Like i said i tired to get here.  
John: I know.  
Mark: Why don't you go and bury her and i'll clean this up.

(He nods his head at him as he stands up and walks off to go and bury the dog as he walks off Mark gets up to go and gets a bucket to clean up the mess. An hour later after cleaning up John comes back into the house and looks at the floor where his dog was.)

Mark: I'm sorry man.

(John looks at him and nods his head.)

Mark: You wanna go see what other damage those pricks did?  
John: Yes i do.

(He walks off to go and look to see what other damage to his house that Iosef and his friends did other than kill his dog. As he gets to his garage he sees what they did to his wife's car and then looks to see that his is missing.)

John: Mark!

(He rushes off towards John as he gets there he sees what they did.)

Mark: Oh shit.

(He looks at him nods his head at him.)

John: They stole my car.

(He looks at the spot where his car would be.)

Mark: Get changed we're going to see an old friend.

(John nods his head as and goes to get dressed. Then Mark calls Aurelio who answers right away and Mark tells him their headed his way.)

Aurelio: Okay. Be safe.  
Mark: Will do.  
Aurelio: Oh and Mark i heard about Marco.  
Mark: I'm are right.  
Aurelio: Okay. Just don't let that Buchanan ego get to big.

(Mark laughs as he hangs up and walks back into the house. As he walks in John walks down and over to him.)

Mark: Ready?  
John: Yeah.

(They both turn and leave the house as they walk out he closes the door and locks it up once it's locked up they walk over to the car and get in as they get in they close their doors 

as Mark starts it up once it's started he backs it up once it's backed up he turns it in the direction their headed and then quickly puts it into drive and drives off towards Aurelio's. 

On the road to Aurelio's chop shop Mark's driving not saying much of anything. As they continue to drive Mark looks at John who looks just as pissed off but isn't saying much.)

Mark: We'll get your car back. 

(John looks at him and laughs.)

John: I know we will.  
Mark: And after what just happened i hope you know you can count on me to help you get the bastard.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

John: Thanks.  
Mark: Anytime.  
John: How bad was it?  
Mark: They ran us off of the road beat the hell out of us and then like the cowards that they are ran off.  
John: Maybe they didn't wanna come face to face with Ares.  
Mark: I'm sure they will one day.  
John: I sure as hell hope so.  
Mark: We know Iosef John he'll fuck up again.  
John: And when he does we'll be there.  
Mark: Yes we will be.

(He nods his head at him as he grabs his phone out and calls Ares who answers.)

Mark: I got Wick. We're headed to Aurelio's Ares the asshole stole his car and killed his dog.

(She puts her head down annoyed. Then she hangs up.)

John: She's not much of a talker is she is?  
Mark: No she wouldn't be.

(He looks at him confused.)

Mark: She's a mute.  
John: Oh.  
Mark: I don't really know much about her past.   
John: Do we ever know much about each other's past?  
Mark: No.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: I'm sorry about your dog man.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

John: Yeah i know. I just never would of figured.  
Mark: When Iosef sets his mind to something that he wants he doesn't normally give up until he gets it.  
John: That go the same for you?  
Mark: I know who i want. He's just in the hospital now fighting for his life thanks to Viggo's bastard son.  
John: We'll get him.  
Mark: I know. Just remember John.  
John: What?  
Mark: We go after him.  
John: I know.   
Mark: Good.

(They continue on their way to Aurelio's shop minutes later they arrive and drive in as they drive in he stops the car and puts it into park once it's in park he shuts it off once it's off they get out of it and head towards the door as they get there they walk in and Aurelio walks up to them.)

Aurelio: You talk to Ares?  
Mark: Yeah. She didn't seem to happy that he pulled what he did. Hell she's not even happy that he ran us off of the road.  
Aurelio: Didn't think she would be. Santino!  
Mark: Let's just say they better stay well hidden.

(He laughs at him as he sees John next to him.)

Aurelio: John!  
John: Aurelio!

(He walks off towards his desk and they follow him as they get there John sits down Aurelio offers Mark a drink but he turns him down and looks around at the cars then walks up to one.)

John: Is it here?  
Aurelio: It was. And i don't even have to tell you who has it either?  
John: You don't. Mark told me when he came to my house and told me.  
Aurelio: He wanted papers and new vin for it.  
Mark: Of all the chop shops to bring it to.   
John: He brought it here.  
Mark: Yeah. If i had stolen from Baba Yaga. I'd never wanna come around again.  
John: You're such a wuss.  
Mark: I am actually.  
Aurelio: We still have to give him a cool assassin name.  
Mark: No you really don't. I don't think i could top his or Ares.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

John: Anyway.  
Aurelio: What you gonna do?

(John looks at him.)

John: I need a ride and Mark needs to get back to his boyfriend.

(Mark smiles at him. Once Aurelio hands him key's they both take off and head off towards his house. Later over in New York after getting off of the phone with Aurelio Viggo walks down towards his men as he gets there Avi walks up to him and tells him they got the contract that they wanted as he's telling him he can see the look on his face.)

Avi: Sir.  
Viggo: Have you seen my son.  
Avi: Last i heard he was in Atlantic city.

(He nods his head at him as Iosef walks into room looking all smug.)

Avi: How was your trip kid?  
Iosef: We won't be hearing from them anytime soon. Or ever.

(Viggo looks at him and then hands him a drink as he's looking around Viggo takes a drink and then talks to his son as he's talking to him Iosef looks at him. And gets annoyed.)

Iosef: Are you talking about Aurelio's so i stole a fucken car.

(He punches him in the stomach again.)

Avi: Fuck Viggo.  
Mark: And that's much more than he deserves.

(Iosef turns and looks at Mark. Then he looks at his father as he explains to him.)

Viggo: It's not what you did son that angers me so. It's who you did it to.  
Iosef: Who that fucken nobody.  
Mark: That fucken nobody is John Wick.

(Iosef looks at him again and then back at his father.)

Mark: That same fucken nobody who helped save a friend of mine from you and your little buddies five years ago.

(Iosef looks at him.)

Mark: You wanna act all billy bad ass to try and impress the girls that's fine. But you leave my friends the hell out of it or like i said the last time.  
Iosef: What?  
Mark: I'll kill you only thing is when i do. I won't be alone. Because of you and your buddies two of my friends are in the hospital fighting for their lives all because you wanted a fucken car. 

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: You're such a badass when you've got someone wanting to kill you. See I'm bad John Wick can be just as bad. But.  
Iosef: What?  
Mark: Ares is much worse.

(He punches him sending him down.)

Mark: Santino say's hello.

(Then he turns and walks off as both Viggo and Avi look down at him and then Viggo picks him.)

Viggo: You ran Mark and two of Santino's men off of the fucken road?

(Iosef looks at him and then looks off.)

Avi: Are you fucken stupid or something?  
Iosef: How the fuck was i supposed to know that those were Santino's men with Mark.  
Viggo: Oh Iosef i can't believe you would be so fucken stupid. Now because of you and your friends we've now got a fucken war with Santino D'Antonio. And when it comes around to the Italian mob Iosef when it comes around to Santino D'Antonio. It's not the man himself you have to fucken worry about.  
Iosef: Who?  
Viggo: ARES you stupid boy.

(Iosef looks off.)

Avi: Like Mark said him and John might be bad. But when it comes around to her men Ares is much worse. She can take a shot at him from twenty miles away and not miss.

(He looks at him and then looks off. As Viggo turns to walk off.)

Iosef: Father i can make this right.  
Viggo: Oh yeah how do you plan to do that?  
Iosef: By finishing what i started.

(He turns and looks at Avi.)

Viggo: Did he not just hear a fucken word we just said.

(Then he grabs him into a hug and tells him that John would be coming for him and if John didn't get to him first Ares sure as hell would be coming after him and then shoved him off. Then Avi gets a text and he opens it to see who it's from seeing who it's from he reads it and laughs as he sends one back to him.)

Avi: (Text message) Fuck off Buchanan.

(Then he puts the phone away. Over the next several day John along with Mark try and get to Iosef but are being stopped at turn by someone whose trying to protect him his 

father included not long after John showed back in New York Mark learned that both Marco and Niko made through the night and had woken up Mark quickly rushed off towards 

the hospital to go and see them as he got there he walked up to their rooms and was let in to see em. As he walked in he said something them in Itlian and they laughed at him. 

He walked over to Marco and smacked him making Niko laugh at him.)

Marco: Ow.   
Mark: Sorry. Ares told me to do that.  
Marco: Of course she did.  
Niko: You're a bad sei un cattivo ragazzo. (A Bad boyfriend)

(Mark starts laughing as Marco looks at him.)

Mark: Oh my god.  
Marco: I'll have him know i'm a very good sei un cattivo ragazzo.  
Mark: He's right.  
Niko: You're whipped.  
Mark: No Whipped is Santino.

(They start laughing as he walks into the room and looks at him.)

Mark: Hey it's nothing compared to Reagan saying Ares is così sexy.

(They start laughing at her face.)

Reagan: I can't help it. She's hot.

(Ares looks at her as they continue to laugh at her face.)

Mark: Oh my god.   
Reagan: Shut up.   
Mark: Reagan don't start something you won't be able to finish.  
Reagan: What?  
Mark: She starts flirting with you. There won't be time for you to back out.  
Reagan: She flirts back?  
Mark: When she's hit on enough sure.

(Ares smacks him. Then he gets a text a from John.)

Ares: (signs) What?  
Mark: He found Iosef.  
Ares: (Signs) Go.  
Mark: Okay.

(He walks off to go and goes to leave.)

Niko: What no kiss good bye?  
Mark: I'd kiss Ares but she's are ready got a girlfriend.

(She looks at him as he ducks out of the room.)

Mark: Oh you mean't Marco.  
Marco: Go.

(Mark runs out of the room. Later over by John he pulls up next to him and he gets into the car.)

John: He's in Brooklyn.

(Mark quickly puts the car into drive and they drive off towards Brooklyn as their driving there he looks around.)

John: It's almost over Mark.  
Mark: I know. But you know now that you're back.  
John: What?  
Mark: It's only a matter of time until Santino comes to see you.  
John: I know that. But for the time being.  
Mark: I know.

(He nods his head at him. As they get to Brooklyn. They find out where he is they take aim at the apartment he's in and they both fire getting Iosef's protect of detail to tell him to 

get down they continue to fire at them sending them all down once their all down they quickly go after Iosef and one of the men who was protecting him. As they go after them 

Mark quickly grabs him and throws him into the truck sitting there as he goes into it he goes after Mark and they both go into the SUV parked behind them as they hit it Mark gets 

his barring's and he grabs out his gun and fires a bullet into his leg once he's down Mark puts another into his head and then rushes off after John as he sets all of the SUV's off as 

they go up Iosef's over by the shipping containers as John gets to him.)

Iosef: eto byla prosto sobaka (It was just a dog. Or as it was said in the movie it was just a fucken dog.)

(As he's about to say that John gets him in the head as Mark rushes up to him.)

Mark: You good?

(He turns and looks at him.)

John: So good.  
Mark: Are right.

(They both turn and walk off. After killing Iosef and finding out that Marcus had betrayed him Viggo went to see him tortured him and then killed him which then sent both Mark 

and John after Viggo and his men after finding out that Perkins had gone after John while he was on company grounds Winston had her killed then walked away as both Mark and 

John go after Viggo after catching up with him they both faught off his men and ended up killing them all once they were all dead they both went after Viggo as John went after 

him Mark started coming too after getting hit by a car as he comes to he looks around and sees John fighting Viggo he gets up then grabs up his gun and walks off towards them 

as he's walking towards them he can hear what their saying. He looks at John and watches as he let's Viggo stab he rushes over to him and helps him remain standing.)

John: You are right?  
Mark: I'm are right. Just a couple of bruised ribs. I hope.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Viggo: You two have been working together?

(John looks at him along with Mark.)

Mark: Actually no. We haven't. Because you see.  
Viggo: What?  
Mark: I work with Santino. And he's pissed.

(He fires and gets Viggo in the head which then gets John to look at him.)

John: Why?  
Mark: Why work for Santino or why shoot him?  
John: Both?  
Mark: How the hell do you think you were able to do that impossible task five years ago John.  
John: You got Marker.  
Mark: I got marker.  
John: Oh shit.  
Mark: What?  
John: I got marker.

(Mark looks at him and then looks off not sure of what to say.)

Mark: Oh shit.   
John: He really is going to come after me.  
Mark: Let's hope not.

(He nods his head at him as they both walk off towards the wrecked SUV as they get there they both get in and close the doors once their closed John puts it into drive and they 

head off. A few minutes later neither one of them not being able to handle the pain anymore John wrecks what's left of the SUV their in as they hit the wall they both get out as 

they get out they both fall to the ground as they hit the ground John passes out from the pain along with but not before he sends a text to someone asking them to come and get 

them. Minutes later the person Mark texted shows up and stops her car and gets out as she sees the both of them lying there unconscious.)

Woman: Oh shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter because coming up within the next couple of chapters those will also take place during the second movie it's only a matter of time until Santino goes to John asking for his help. And since both him and Mark have makers from him there's no telling what Santino will have either one of them do. Let me know down in the comment below what kind of cool Assassin name Mark should have I've always wondered what it would be in my other stories that involve John Wick. Anyway i hope you guys enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Blood Oath i hope you enjoy it.

Woman: Oh shit.

(Over by both John and Mark she rushes over to them and turns them both over. As she gets to them she feels for a pulse when she finds one she rushes over to John and 

feels for one when she finds one she gives off another sign of relief then Mark starts coming too and sits up in pain as he sits up he leans on the wall behind them.)

Mark: Reagan!

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Reagan: Yeah. You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. One of Viggo's men hit with their car.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Reagan: What about him?

(Mark turns and looks at John.)

Mark: He let Viggo Stab him and then got him in the neck.

(She looks at him and nods her head again.)

Reagan: Marcus is dead.  
Mark: I know he is. I was with John when we found him.

(She puts her head down as Mark gets up and walks over to him as he gets to him he turns looks at his wound.)

Mark: We gotta get him inside and get his wound looked at.

(She gets up and walks over to him as she gets to him they both get him up once he's up Mark grabs his phone and they walk off towards the warehouse as they get there 

Mark leans him against the side of the door and breaks the glass once it's broken he opens the door and they walk in after he turns the light on once it's on they look 

around.)

John: What the hell is this place?  
Mark: I don't know.   
Reagan: We need medical supply's.  
Mark: Check that cabinet over there.

(She walks over to it and Mark sits John down. Once he's down he hands him his cell phone.)

John: Thank you.  
Mark: You bet. She was pretty.  
John: Thank you.  
Mark: Anytime. I'm gonna have to get back Santino.  
John: I know.  
Reagan: Why?  
Mark: Tell him Viggo's dead. If he doesn't are ready know.  
Reagan: Viggo had seat at the high table. Their not gonna be to happy that John killed him.  
Mark: John didn't kill him.

(Reagan looks at him and knows who killed him.)

Reagan: Their gonna come after you.  
Mark: Me better than him.  
Reagan: What about Marco?

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: We're not actually official.  
Reagan: Oh.   
Mark: I mean i like him but.  
Reagan: No i get it.  
Mark: Ares!  
Reagan: Ares!  
Mark: Given the life we live it's very hard to keep a relationship in it. John had to get out just to live a normal life.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Reagan: Mark!

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I don't know Reagan i really don't.

(She nods her head at him.)

Mark: Are right Wick let's get you cleaned up and back to your house to rest up.  
John: Sounds good.

(They get to work on cleaning John up and fixed up as their working on his wound Mark hears a couple of cars pull up and has Reagan finish up the work on John as he 

picks up his gun and looks outside of the window and sees someone he knows all too well.)

Mark: Keep working on him.  
Reagan: Okay.

(He opens the door and walks out of the building as he walks out he walks over to him.)

Mark: Sonny!

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Sonny: How you doing?  
Mark: Good. There a reason you're here?  
Sonny: Viggo Tarasov!  
Mark: Dead.  
Sonny: Who?  
Mark: Me.

(Both him and Jason look at him and then look off.)

Jason: You have any idea what will happen when the High table finds out about this.  
Mark: I'm hoping they won't ever find out.

(They look at him and nod their heads at him.)

Sonny: Whose in there with you?  
Mark: Reagan Queen and John Wick.

(Jason looks at him.)

Jason: I thought he was retired?  
Mark: He was. Viggo's stupid son broke into his house killed his dog and stole his car.

(They both look off and laugh.)

Sonny: I knew one of these days that idiot would get what's coming to him.

(Jason nods his head at him.)

Jason: What happened?  
Mark: Viggo had put 12 million contract out on John and when he got wind of it well.  
Jason: Someone break the rules and go after John?  
Mark: Perkins did. She tried to kill him on Continental grounds.

(They both look at him and laugh off the shock.)

Sonny: And?  
Mark: Don't know and i really don't care. She was more of a kiss ass then Viggo's son.

(They start laughing as Reagan comes out of the warehouse and down towards Mark.)

Reagan: Sonny!  
Sonny: Reagan!   
Reagan: What's going on?  
Mark: Just giving them updates on Viggo and his men.  
Reagan: Okay good.  
Mark: Relax Reagan their not gonna kill me. Believe me Sonny's not as bad as some might make him out to be.

(He looks at him as Jason laughs.)

Reagan: That doesn't make me feel any better.

(Mark nods his head at her.)

Mark: I'm friends with Sonny's son.  
Reagan: Oh. Michael!  
Mark: That'll be him.  
Reagan: He's cute.

(Mark looks at her as they start laughing.)

Mark: And not gay.  
Reagan: Oh.  
Sonny: I don't know.

(Mark laughs at him.)

Reagan: Anyway. John's all sewed up.  
Mark: Okay. We gotta get him back to his house so he can rest and heal up.  
Reagan: And then?  
Mark: And then we'll start looking for his car.  
Reagan: Are right.  
Sonny: Okay we'll keep in touch.  
Mark: Okay.

(He shakes his hand as both him and Jason both get into car as they get in Mark notices one of his body guards.)

Mark: Milo!  
Milo: Nice to see you again Mark.  
Mark: You too.

(As they all get in Jason starts the car up and then they leave. As they leave Mark looks at Reagan.)

Mark: He's cute.

(Reagan starts laughing.)

Reagan: I couldn't help it.  
Mark: I'm telling Ares.

(She puts her head down as he grabs her into a hug then they walk off back inside to go and get John. As they walk in Mark walks over to one of the cages and grabs out 

a dog for John once he has one he grabs a leash once he has it he puts it onto the dog and walks it over to John who looks at it and he smiles at Mark.)

John: Thank you.  
Mark: You're welcome. Be a good boy okay.

(The dog nudges him as John gets up and walks out with the dog as Mark walks over to the cage and grabs out another and looks at it smiling.)

Reagan: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. I've always loved dogs you know.  
Reagan: Yeah i do.  
Mark: I had a horse once.

(Reagan looks at him.)

Reagan: Really?  
Mark: Yeah my grandfather had gotten it for me after i graduated from Basic training.  
Reagan: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Reagan: What you name it?  
Mark: Lucifer!

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: No i'm kidding. I named him after a friend i had lost.  
Reagan: What happened to him?  
Mark: My dad's bitch of an ex shot him.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Reagan: How the hell is that bitch still out on the streets?  
Mark: She calmed he was on her property.  
Reagan: And the police believed that?  
Mark: Of course not. My uncle didn't believe a ward of it. She did get arrested.   
Reagan: But.  
Mark: My damn father talked me into dropping the charges against her.  
Reagan: Did you?  
Mark: No i didn't. He then tried to tell me that if i didn't drop the charges he would disown me. And then i told him to do so i wasn't about to have the woman who 

killed an innocent animal out on the streets all because she calmed he was on her property.

Reagan: Where were you?  
Mark: I was riding him when the bitch fired at him.  
Reagan: Were you hurt?  
Mark: No. Well i was. I got a sprand wrist and ankle.

(She looks at him and gets annoyed with her.)

Mark: But you should of seen how fast Carly came to my defense when the bitch tried to say that i was riding the horse on her property.  
Reagan: I can imagine.  
Mark: My mother was just as fast to come to defense and was so angry with my father when he tried to get him to drop them.  
Reagan: As long as you didn't drop them.  
Mark: I didn't and the bitch is luckily still where she belongs.  
Reagan: Is that why you left Llanview and well.  
Mark: I didn't join all of this until after i got out of the military. I won't step foot back into Llanview.  
Reagan: Not even to see your parents?  
Mark: I'll go back every once in while to go and see my mom brothers and sisters. But i'll stay away from father.  
Reagan: Do i even need to ask?  
Mark: He remarried and it's someone that not even my brothers or sisters like.  
Reagan: Oh.  
Mark: Yeah she's even more of a gold digger as my father's ex.

(They start laughing as Mark closes the door on the cage once it's closed he grabs another leash and they leave the warehouse. A few hours later over in Llanview both 

Mark and Reagan pull up and stop the car outside of his mother's house. Once it's stopped he puts it into park and shuts it off once it's off he grabs the key's and 

they both get out as they get out Mark grabs the dog's leash and she follows him out of the car as he closes the door and walks up to the house. In the house one of 

Mark's Nephew's runs down the stairs.)

Ryder: Mommy!  
Jessica: Yeah.  
Ryder: Uncle Mark's here.

(She looks at Brody who looks at her and laughs off the shock and she walks over to the door as she gets there she opens it to find Mark walking up to the door and 

smiles as he gets to her and she hugs him then pulls away from him.)

Jessica: You look good.  
Mark: I feel good. Hey look i know you and Brody haven't actually talked about getting a pet for the kids but.  
Jessica: No it's fine. I'm sure Mom won't mind to much. 

(Mark smiles at her as he shows her the dog seeing her she kneels down in front of her and the dog runs up to her and she pets her.)

Jessica: Where'd you find her?  
Mark: A clinic in the city.

(She nods her head at him.)

Mark: The kids here?  
Jessica: Yeah come on in.

(She moves out of his way and let's them into the house as they walk in she closes the door behind them.)

Brody: Hey.  
Mark: Hey man.

(He shakes his hand and looks down at the dog in front of him.)

Brody: Whose this?  
Mark: A gift for the kids.  
Brody: Oh okay. Ryder! Bree!

(They run into the room and see him.)

Bree: Uncle Mark.  
Mark: Hey.

(She walks over to him and he hugs her then pulls away from her as she sees the dog.)

Bree: Whose this?  
Mark: It's gift for you and your brother.

(She looks at him and smiles as she kneels down in front of the dog.)

Bree: What's her name?  
Mark: I haven't given her one yet. But if you want you can name her.  
Bree: Okay.

(He looks at her and laughs as Ryder walks over to her and pet's getting Mark to smile at her.)

Bree: I have a name but you'll think it's silly.  
Mark: No i won't.

(He kneels down next to her and she looks at him.)

Bree: Supergirl!

(Mark starts laughing at her then calms down.)

Mark: Supergirl okay.  
Bree: Would she like it?  
Mark: I think Supergirl would be very pleased.  
Bree: Okay.  
Mark: But that's not the name you really wanna name her is it?  
Bree: No.  
Mark: Okay lay it on me.

(She tells him the name in his ear and he smiles at her.)

Mark: I think she would be very happy to know you named the dog after her.  
Bree: Yeah. I miss her.  
Mark: I know you do.

(He kisses her head then pulls away from it as he stands up and looks at his sister and brother in law.)

Jessica: Hey.  
Mark: It's fine. 

(She nods her head at him as he plays with the dog along with his niece and Nephew. As their playing with her Mark gets his nephew and starts tickling him getting him 

to laugh at him as he's laughing Brody looks at him and laughs. Both Mark and Reagan spend time with his family until they have to leave. As they leave the house they 

walk back over to his car as they get there he looks around and gets annoyed.)

Reagan: Whose Calamity?  
Mark: What?  
Reagan: Calamity? Who is she?  
Mark: She's an old friend. Who was forced to go back to Australia.  
Reagan: Why?  
Mark: Beca Mitchell's boyfriend and my father's tramp of a wife.  
Reagan: Gees.  
Mark: Yeah. From what i heard from the other Bellas Beca really liked her and was about to tell her when Jesse found out and lied to the police telling them she had 

punched him.

Reagan: Can she ever come back to the states?  
Mark: That's what Diane's been trying to figure out. If we can get Calamity back here to the US she can finally be with Beca and well.  
Reagan: What?  
Mark: You want a drink?  
Reagan: You don't drink.  
Mark: I don't. But i do drink soda.

(She laughs at him as they get into the car and head off towards Rodi's. Later over at Rodi's Mark and Reagan are there talking and joking around as someone walks up 

to them.)

Reagan: Shut up.  
Mark: What it's true.  
Reagan: How is that true?  
Mark: Now if i told you that it would be worlds worst kept secret.

(She laughs at him as they continue to talk Mark looks up and sees someone he knows from Gotham walk into the bar and excuses himself.)

Mark: Excuse me?  
Reagan: Sure thing.

(He gets up and walks over to her as he gets to her he leans on the bar.)

Mark: Kate Kane!

(She turns and looks at him.)

Kate: Mark!

(She stands up and hugs him then pulls away from him.)

Mark: How you been?  
Kate: Good. What you doing in Llanview?  
Mark: Visiting my family and bringing my niece and nephew a dog so.  
Kate: Where the hell did you get a dog?  
Mark: It's a very long story.  
Kate: I bet.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Anyway how was the Academy?

(She looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Mark: Uh-oh.  
Kate: Yeah. I got kicked out.  
Mark: Why?  
Kate: I wouldn't lie about being gay.  
Mark: I'm sorry Kate.  
Kate: Don't be. I lost out on the military and lost the girl along with it.  
Mark: What? Did the famous Kate Kane have a girlfriend?  
Kate: I did.  
Mark: And?  
Kate: She choose the military over me.

(He looks at her and feels bad for her.)

Mark: That sucks.  
Kate: Yeah. She was all ready to tell the truth and then all of a sudden she changed her mind and lied to them.  
Mark: I'm sure she had her reason.  
Kate: I guess.  
Mark: What you more disappointed about?  
Kate: What?  
Mark: What you more disappointed about being thrown out of the Academy or losing your girlfriend?

(Kate looks at him and then looks off.)

Kate: As much as the military would of mean't to me.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kate: Losing her.

(He looks at her and feels bad for her.)

Mark: I really am sorry Kate. I can't even begin to imagine what you're going through.  
Kate: I'm sure Beca Mitchell could.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: She could. But what happened with Calamity wasn't your fault.  
Kate: No it wasn't it was your father's whores and Jesse Swanson's fault.

(He looks at her and then looks off as his phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is. Seeing the number he excuses himself. As he walks off Kate turns and sees 

Reagan there she gets up and walks over to her as she gets to her she looks at her.)

Kate: Hi.

(Reagan looks up at her and smiles.)

Reagan: Hi.  
Kate: I'm Kate.  
Reagan: Reagan!

(She shakes her hand.)

Kate: You mind?  
Reagan: No.

(She sits down next to her and they start talking as their talking Mark's on the phone with Diane whose explaining to him how they can bring Calamity back the states 

as she's telling him this he looks over at Reagan and Kate talking then starts laughing as he goes back to his conversation. As he finishes up his conversation with 

Diane Mark walks back over to Reagan and Kate.)

Reagan: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Kate: You're smiling.  
Mark: That's because i am.  
Reagan: What's up?  
Mark: You wanna take a trip out to Australia?

(Reagan looks at him and then to Kate who she's just met.)

Reagan: Are you serious?  
Mark: I'm very serious.  
Reagan: When?  
Mark: Tonight. Sonny's sending his plane to us. We fly out tonight we go to Australia get Calamity and bring her back here.

(Reagan looks at him and laughs.)

Reagan: Oh my god.  
Kate: Whose Calamity?  
Mark: She's another friend of mine.   
Kate: Oh.  
Reagan: She's cute too.  
Mark: Yeah so's Ares.

(Reagan looks at him as he looks off laughing at her face.)

Kate: Another friend of your's?  
Mark: Yeah. Only thing is i don't think your father would approve of this one.  
Kate: I'm sure he wouldn't. But than again my step mother wouldn't really approve of her.  
Mark: Who does your step mother approve of?  
Kate: My adopted sister.  
Mark: How is Vera doing?  
Kate: She's been better. Still misses Calamity hell they all do.  
Mark: I hear ya.  
Reagan: Well if we're gonna go and get her.  
Mark: Yeah. We'll see you later Kate.  
Kate: Okay.

(He kisses his friends head then pulls away from it.)

Mark: You'll get her back someday.  
Kate: You think so.  
Mark: I don't think. I know so. Now let's go see if we can't bring back the woman Beca loves.  
Reagan: Yeah.

(They both turn and leave the bar to go and get Calamity to bring her back into the states. After taking off to go and get Calamity both Kim and Jesse both got word 

that Mark and Reagan took off to go and get her. Not long after landing in Australia and telling Calamity she was going back to the states she fell into her mother's 

porch and looked at them.)

Mark: You are right?  
Calamity: Are you guys serious?  
Mark: We're very serious. That is if you don't want to go back and see Beca and your friends again.  
Calamity: No no. I do. I just i didn't think i'd ever get the chance to go back.  
Mark: I know. So what you say?  
Calamity: Let me go pack a bag.  
Mark: Okay.

(She turns and walks off to go and grab her bag. Later she comes out of her mother's house with her bag and hands it to Mark who smiles at her. After leaving her 

mother's house they headed off back towards the airport to fly back out of Australia to head back to the states. Another couple of days later back in States headed 

over to Barden University so that Calamity could see Beca but when she wasn't there Mark knew where'd she be and took her there as they got to where the studio Beca 

worked at Mark pulled up and stopped the car as he stops it he sees her and puts it into park once it's in park he looks at Calamity and smiles at her.)

Mark: You ready for this?  
Calamity: So ready.  
Mark: Are right.

(He shuts it off and gets out of it as he gets out he closes the door behind him and calls out for her.)

Mark: Hey Mitchell.

(She turns when she hears her name seeing him she laughs at him.)

Beca: Mark!

(He walks over to her and hugs her getting her to laugh at him then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: How you been?  
Beca: Good. You know.  
Mark: I don't actually.  
Beca: Shut up.

(He laughs at her.)

Mark: How things going here?

(She looks back at it and laughs.)

Beca: It's going great. I'm having a great time.  
Mark: Chloe know?  
Beca: No.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Okay than.  
Beca: What's up?  
Mark: I've got a surprise for you.  
Beca: What's up?

(Mark whistles and she gets out of the truck as she gets out she looks down the street and then looks over at them seeing her Beca rushes over to her.)

Beca: Calamity!

(Seeing her she walks over to her as she gets to her Beca quickly jumps into her arms making her laugh as she kisses her as their kissing Calamity smiles in it then 

she pulls away from her.)

Calamity: Hi.  
Beca: Hi.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her.)

Calamity: You going to work?  
Beca: Not anymore.

(She laughs at her as they both get back into Mark's truck as they get there they get in and Mark walks over to it and also gets in laughing at them.)

Mark: Where to love birds?  
Beca: The other girls would still be in class so.  
Mark: So to your guys house on campus?  
Beca: Yes.  
Mark: Are right.

(He starts it up and then puts it into drive and heads off towards Barden. Later as they pull up to it Beca looks around and grabs Calamity's hand and they both get 

out of the truck as they get out she closes the door and grabs her bag once she has it they walk off towards the house as they get there they walk in Beca looks around 

to make sure their gone when she knows the cost is clear she closes the door and then looks at her.)

Calamity: Nice.  
Beca: Yeah. It's big difference from dorm rooms.  
Calamity: Yes it is.  
Beca: So you want a tour of the house or?  
Calamity: I like or better.

(She kisses her again as their kissing they both walk off towards the stairs leading up to the room her and Amy share as they get up there they walk over to the bed 

and they both fall back onto it as their kiss continues Beca smiles in it as she deepens it as their kiss deepens Beca's phone goes off making them pull away from each 

other.)

Beca: I'm sorry.  
Calamity: Don't be. Who is it?

(She grabs it out to see who it is. Seeing the number she gets annoyed but answers it.)

Beca: What?  
Jesse: Where are you?  
Beca: I'm at school.  
Jesse: Oh.  
Beca: Now i gotta get back to the lesson or my professor will get angry with me.  
Jesse: Oh okay. Well i'll let you go than.  
Beca: Okay.

(Then she hangs up with him and turns the phone off once it's off she puts it onto her bedside table.)

Calamity: Your professor huh?

(She starts laughing than calms down.)

Calamity: Is that what i am now?  
Beca: I'm sorry. It's just that's what came out.  
Calamity: I feel used.  
Beca: Shut up no you don't.  
Calamity: I know. Now where were we?  
Beca: Right here.

(She kisses her again as their kissing she deepens it sending them into a love making session. Over the next couple of months after helping Calamity come back to the 

states and helped her reunite with the woman she loves very much to Jesse's dismay of course when he found out that she was back in the states and was dating Beca he 

did everything he could to try and break them up but wasn't having any luck in that department and when he couldn't break Beca and Calamity up he did the one thing 

you're never supposed to do and that is to go after the sister of the man who goes out every night to protect his city and the sister of a woman who has more 

connections then both Jesse and Kim have combined and when Reagan found out about what Jesse did she went straight to Santino and told him. After finding out what he 

did he sent both Mark and Ares out to go and take care of him and Kim. After taking care of both Jesse and Kim they both dumped the bodeis in a place where no one 

would dare to look in the basement of the Continental. So know who you're going after before you do anything stupid. All of that is leading up to the day when Aurelio 

called and told Mark that he had finally located John's car and they went to go and get it. After getting his car and driving it home both Mark and Reagan were there 

when he came back with it seeing the shape it's in Mark looked at him in shock.)

Mark: Dude!  
John: I know.  
Mark: What the hell?  
John: I know it looks bad.  
Mark: Looks bad. Dude it's about to fall apart right here in your garage.  
John: How much do you hate me right now?  
Mark: A lot. John this thing is a fucken classic.  
John: I know.  
Mark: He's not allowed to drive my car.

(Reagan laughs at him as Mark's phone goes off.)

Mark: You oh.

(Reagan continues to laugh at him as he answers it.)

Mark: Yeah.

(He punches John in the arm making him laugh at him.)

Santino: Where are you?  
Mark: At the classic killers house.

(John looks at him as Santino pulls the phone away from his ear and then looks at Ares whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Ares: (Signs) Classic killer.  
Santino: I guess so.  
Mark: What's up?  
Santino: I'm on my way out there to talk to John.  
Mark: About what?  
Santino: It's time for me to collect on a debt.

(Then he hangs up as Mark looks at Reagan.)

Reagan: What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter because boy is there more drama to come. Mainly now that Santino is now wanting to cash in his marker to John. But here lies the question is he going to just cash in his marker with John or will he also cash in his marker with Mark. Let me know down in the comments below what you think. I know i ask you guys this a lot but i really do like all of your idea's on the story's.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Blood Oath i hope you all enjoy it.

Reagan: What?  
Mark: Santino's on his way here to see John?  
Reagan: Why?  
Mark: He say's he's going to collect on a debt.  
Reagan: The Maker?  
Mark: The Marker.

(She looks off not sure of what to say to him.)

Reagan: I can just guess as to what he'll want John to do.  
Mark: So can i.  
Reagan: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah i'm good.

(She nods her head at him. As they walk back over to John Mark thinks about what Viggo did in order to try and prevent John from going after his son and realize's what Santino wants him to do but isn't going to say anything until he's sure. As they get back to him Mark smacks him again making Reagan laugh at him.)

John: I'm sorry i destroyed the car Mark.  
Mark: Dude i'm just screwing with you.  
John: Oh.  
Reagan: You make it so easy sometimes.  
John: I do not.  
Mark: Huh.  
John: Okay that was once.  
Mark: He called me a ball buster.

(Reagan walks off laughing.)

Reagan: Wow.  
Mark: See.  
John: I'm feeling the love i really am.  
Reagan: He really really is.

(Mark starts laughing as he looks at her.)

John: You two suck.  
Mark: I'm sure that's not the only thing Reagan wants to suck.

(Reagan looks at him.)

John: Oh due tell.  
Mark: Ares!

(John looks at him and then over to Reagan.)

Reagan: Okay. Yes i like Ares. Leave me alone she's hot.  
Mark: She is.  
John: Oh my god you two.  
Mark: What?  
Reagan: But than again. Who do you like again Mark?  
Mark: Myself. And you.

(She looks at him and laughs. Over the next several hours both Mark and Reagan help John rebury his guns chips and suits once their reburied Mark looks at his phone and then 

they hear someone ring the door bell. Mark looks at Reagan as they stand up. And walk up the stairs with John as they get up there he walks over to the door and opens it to find 

Santino there.)

Mark: Oh boy.  
Santino: Ciao John.  
John: Santino!  
Santino: potrei venire (May i come in.)  
John: ovviamente. (Of course.)

(He moves out of his way and let's him into the house as he walks in he closes the door as he closes it Santino sees both Mark and Reagan.)

Santino: Mark! Reagan!  
Mark: Santino!  
Reagan: Santino!

(He nods his head at them as they walk off towards his dining area of the house as their walking there he looks at him.)

John: Coffee?  
Santino: grazie. (Thank you.)

(He points him in the direction of the table as he walks into the kitchen.)

John: It's good to see you.  
Santino: Good to see you.

(Mark looks at him along with Reagan but then they look off before he notices them staring.)

Reagan: What you think he wants?  
Mark: I don't know. But like i said it's not good.

(She nods her head at him as he looks at the pictures of John's wife.)

Santino: I was sorry to hear about your wife John.  
John: Thank you.

(Then his dog comes into the room and Santino kneels down to pet him as he's petting him he's talking to him.)

Santino: And the dog. Does he have a name?  
John: No.  
Reagan: Mark keeps trying to get him to name him Jasper.

(Mark looks at her along with Santino whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Thanks for spilling my secrets there Reagan.  
Reagan: Well i'm sorry.  
Santino: I swear you two are like brother and sister.  
Mark: We're worse with Ares.

(Reagan looks at him trying to keep from laughing.)

Santino: I bet.  
Mark: Not that way.

(He looks at him and laughs. After John makes his coffee he walks out of the kitchen as Mark and Reagan remain by the shelf as their looking things over Santino looks over at 

Mark and smiles at him which doesn't go unnoticed by Reagan who looks at Mark and laughs which gets Mark to look at her.)

Mark: What?  
Reagan: Nothing.  
Mark: No you laughed for a reason.  
Reagan: It's just i have a feeling i'm not the only one who has a thing for assassin's.

(Mark looks at her and then over to Santino.)

Mark: Seriously?  
Reagan: Funnier things have happened.  
Mark: Wouldn't it be weird?  
Reagan: A little bit. But if you two could make it work.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Sounds about right.  
John: What does?  
Mark: Reagan wants to know what Ares looks like naked.

(She looks at him as Santino and John start laughing at her then they calm down as John walks over to Santino and puts his coffee down onto the table.)

Santino: These two never change.  
John: We're thinking they would?  
Santino: No.

(Then he gets down to business as their talking Mark and Reagan look around trying to keep from getting to uncomfortable around them. As they continue to talk John tells him he can't help him and then he apologizes to him then he stands up.)

Santino: You're right. You can't help me. But he can.

(Mark looks at him and then looks at Reagan as they both walk off towards the door with both Mark and Reagan right behind them as they get to the door John opens it and Santino walks out and then turns around to look at him.)

Santino: You really do have a beautiful home John. Buona Sera (Goodbye)

(Then he turns and walks off as both Mark and Reagan walk out of the house right behind him as they walk out John looks at Ares whose sizing him up Mark walks by her and over to Marco whose talking with Santino.)

Marco: What happened?  
Mark: John said no to his marker.

(He looks at him and then looks off. Then Mark walks over to Ares and signs to her.)

Mark: (Signs) Reagan wants to know what you look like naked.

(She looks at him and then over to Reagan.)

Ares: (Signs) Tell her to name the time and place.

(He looks at her and laughs as they clap hands and she smacks her friend making him laugh.)

Reagan: (Signs) Wise ass.  
Mark: I'd rather be a wise ass over a jackass.

(She starts laughing then calms down. As their out there Mark sees what Santino's doing and walks over to him.)

Mark: What you doing?  
Santino: He knows what happens when you turn down the marker.

(Mark looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: Santino!  
Santino: I came to him to collect and he said no.  
Mark: You can't do this. If you do this he'll kill you.  
Santino: You seem worried about me.  
Mark: Of course i am. He goes after you and then he'll go after Ares. And than what Santino.   
Santino: He does i'll know i have you watching out for me.  
Mark: I won't always be around Santino.  
Santino: Well i'll deal with that when the time comes.

(Mark looks at him and then up to the house.)

Mark: Let me do it.

(Santino looks at him.)

Santino: Do what?  
Mark: Burn the house down. I'd rather him come after me instead of you.  
Santino: Why?

(Mark looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: Because it's better if he comes after me. 

(Santino looks at him and then looks off as he hands him the gun once Mark has it he walks over to the house and points at it as he gets there he looks back at Santino. Then fires at it sending one of the fire canstures towards the house as it hits the house it blows up right as it hits the ground and sends John out of the sliding glass door as Mark continues to fire the canstures into the house he fires the last one and then walks back over to everyone. As he gets to them he hands the gun over to Niko who puts it back into the weapons case then closes it back up as Reagan walks over to him.)

Reagan: Why'd you do that?

(Mark looks at her.)

Mark: sono innamorata di lui (I'm in love with him.)

(Then he walks off as Reagan looks at him in shock at what he just told her. Then she looks over at Santino as Mark gets to his car. She walks over to Ares.)

Reagan: (signs) He's in love with Santino.

(she looks at her and then over to Mark whose sitting in his car.)

Ares: (signs) Watch his back.

(Reagan nods her head at her as she walks off towards Mark whose sitting in his car waiting for her. As she gets to his car she gets in and closes the door as they wait for the 

other's to pull out and leave. Over the next several days Mark and Reagan help John out with his task from in the form of John having to kill Santino's sister Ginna D'Antonio after 

completing his task John went to leave the concert but got cornered by Cassain as he was leaving both Mark and Reagan were with him and helped him escape from Cassain and 

his men as their running Mark and Reagan shoot their legs out from under them.)

Mark: You go that way i'll head this way.  
Reagan: Okay.

(They both split up as their running in different directions as they run off in those different directions one of Cassian's men attacks Mark from behind and gets Mark to throw him 

into the wall and grabs his gun after grabbing his gun he shoots out his leg sending him down and then gets him in the head as Reagan continues to help John get away down in 

the catacombs Reagan splits from John and heads off towards Ares as she gets to her she looks at her and smiles.)

Ares: (signs) He coming?  
Reagan: Yeah.

(She nods her head at her as they hear him coming towards them.)

Ares: (Signs) Hide.

(Reagan does as she's told and hides from sight. Once she's out of sight John continues forward as Ares comes into view and John sees her.)

John: Loose ends.

(Ares laughs and then nods as she puts up her finger in the form of one. He looks at her and laughs.)

John: Yeah.

(Then two of her men come into view and start firing at him as she pulls her weapon and Reagan comes out of hiding and starts firing at him getting him to run off as he's firing at 

them. Out in the main part of the concert venue Mark's still running from Cassain's men as he's running he shoots at them and runs off towards the catacombs with them right 

behind him as he gets there he hears gun fire coming from inside and runs off towards them as he gets to where they are he sees John and fires at him getting him to duck down 

hearing where the shot came from John turns and fires but Mark's fast and he gets him in the arm grazing it Mark taking this as his chance runs off in the other direction before 

John can see him as he's running he points one of Ares men in the direction of where John went he nods his head at him as he goes off towards him and Mark makes a run for the 

exit. Later after the fire fight with John is over Ares and Reagan come up to a lot of her men dead as she's looking she looks around annoyed as Reagan reaches her.)

Reagan: Hey.

(She turns and looks at her.)

Ares: (signs) Hey.  
Reagan: We'll get him.

(She looks at her and smiles at her as he puts her hand onto her face getting her to smile at her.)

Ares: Thank you.

(Reagan looks at her and smiles.)

Reagan: You spoke.

(She nods her head at her as Reagan kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing she pushes her against the wall as her back hits the wall Reagan pushes her coat off of her 

and she deepens it as their kiss deepens Ares slides her hand up Reagan's shirt. Getting Reagan to smile in it as their kiss continues Reagan deepens it sending them into a love 

making session right there in the Catacombs. Out on the streets of Rome,Italy Mark's running away from the Catacombs as John comes out of them as he comes out he hides 

before John can see him. Later Mark's walking down the street when he sees John and Cassian fighting. Not knowing what to do Mark acts quickly and goes after Cassain as he 

gets to him he tackles him to the ground and punches him sending his head to the side as he's punching him John gets up and Mark gets up as John goes in and finishes what 

Mark started then he disappears and heads off towards Santino's. The following day back over in New York over at Santino's after his conversation with Winston and then putting 

the contract out on John Wick Santino's pasing his penthouse as Ares and her men walk into the room he's in as they get there along with Reagan who stands next to the woman 

she had slept with the night before in Rome down in the Catacombs and in the Continental up in one of the rooms. As their standing there Ares signs to Santino.)

Ares: (Signs) I'm sorry that i fucked up.

(He looks at her and then over to Reagan who looks off feeling bad for her but not feeling so bad for what happened between them twice in Rome and basically through out the rest of the night.)

Santino: Reagan!

(She looks at him.)

Reagan: Yeah.  
Santino: Go find Mark for me.  
Reagan: Sure thing.

(She turns and walks off to go and find Mark. Later after finding him Reagan went to find Ares to talk to her about what happened between them the night before but instead of 

talking they ended up sleeping together again not that Reagan's complaining she'd actually like to see where things are going with them. Over at Santino's Mark walks up to his 

office and walks into the room as he walks in he closes the door behind him.)

Mark: You wanted to see me?

(He turns and looks at him.)

Santino: Yes I did.  
Mark: What's going on?  
Santino: I have a task for you.  
Mark: Okay.  
Santino: I was hoping you could full fill your marker to me.

(Mark looks at him and knew this day was coming.)

Mark: Okay. What you need?  
Santino: Protection.  
Mark: From who?  
Santino: From John Wick.  
Mark: What about Ares? She's your right hand woman.  
Santino: She is. But she feels bad as it is.  
Mark: Look what could she feel bad about?  
Santino: I sent her after Wick after he killed my sister he knew why she was there and he killed all of her men.  
Mark: Why didn't you send me with her Santino?  
Santino: I wanted to send you with her but she said no. And I couldn't tell her otherwise.

(He looks at him and nods his head at him.)

Santino: You're her best friend Mark if something were to happen to you.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Okay so you want protection from John Wick.  
Santino: Yes I do.  
Mark: Okay.  
Santino: You okay?  
Mark: I will be.

(Santino laughs at him as kisses him then he pulls away from him.)

Santino: I'm sorry I shouldn't of done that.  
Mark: Do you hear me complaining?  
Santino: No.

(Then he looks down and sees what Mark did and laughs as he pushes them off of him he kisses him again getting Mark to smile in it as their kissing he pushes all three pieces of clothing off of him and puts them down onto his desk then he pulls away from him.)

Santino: As good as this is. But shouldn't we take this somewhere more private?  
Mark: Your office not private enough?  
Santino: Not really no.  
Mark: Well then hold on.

(He walks over to the door and locks it making him laugh as he walks back over to him.)

Mark: Now it is.  
Santino: So it is.

(They walk back over to his couch and Mark pushes him back onto it getting him to laugh at him as he lands Mark leans in and kisses his stomach getting him to put his head 

back in enjoyment as Mark continues to kiss it he leans into his kiss then he pulls away from it and kisses his Bellybutton getting him to moan from the feel of his lips on it then 

he pulls away from it.)

Mark: So sexy.  
Santino: Thank you.

(Mark kisses him again as their kissing Santino pulls his shirt open getting Mark to smile in the kiss as their kiss continues Mark pulls away from him and takes his shirt off once 

it's off he throws it to the floor as it hits the floor Mark kisses him again as their kissing he deepens it sending them into a love making session. The following night over at 

Santino's Ares is getting dressed as Reagan walks into her room as she walks in she closes the door behind her.)

Reagan: Okay. I wanted to talk to you.

(Ares looks at her and laughs.)

Ares: (Signs) Okay.  
Reagan: I like you a lot and as much fun as those last several times we've slept together have been. I really wanna know where this is going?

(Ares looks at her and then looks off.)

Ares: (Signs) You like me?  
Reagan: (Signs) So damn much.   
Ares: (Signs) I like you too.

(Reagan smiles at her then she walks over to her and kisses her getting her to smile at her then she pulls away from her.)

Reagan: As long as we have that cleared up.

(Ares laughs at her as she kisses her again as their kissing she smiles in it then pulls away from her.)

Ares: (Signs) You okay now?  
Reagan: Yeah i'm okay now.  
Ares: (Signs) Okay good.

(She kisses her again as their kissing her phone goes off and sees who it is then answers it as she hands it to Reagan.)

Reagan: Santino!  
Santino: Wick is here.  
Reagan: You sure?  
Santino: Yeah.

(She hangs up and hands the phone back to Ares and tells her they both quickly rush off towards the other's. Later over at Santino's gallery Mark rushes up to the building quickly behind Reagan Ares and her men. As he gets to them they all walk into the building and start looking around for John and Santino.)

Mark: You guys go that way i'll go in the back way.

(Ares nods her head at him as he rushes off to go and try and get to Santino from another way. Ares looks at Reagan.)

Reagan: We'll find him.

(She smiles at her as they continue on their way to get to Santino. In the maze Mark's looking for Santino but as he's looking for him he sees the bodies of allof his friends lying there and gets pissed at John.)

Mark: Wick!

(As he gets to where he was fighting Marco Mark sees him and looks down at him.)

Mark: Marco!

(He looks off even more pissed at him.)

Mark: John Wick i'm going to kill you.

(He gets up and goes after John as he's looking for him he comes up to the stairs and sees Ares coming down with Santino and rushes off towards them as he gets to them he looks at them.)

Mark: Ares!

(She turns and looks at him.)

Ares: (Signs) You good?  
Mark: Wick's a dead man.

(She smiles at him as they get to where he is she goes to sends Niko to go after him and starts firing at him getting him and sending him down. As he goes down John gets Aaron 

in the head as Ares and Santino make a run for it as they run off John goes to fire at them but Mark comes into view and shoots at him getting him to back off as he backs off. So 

that Ares and Santino can get away as they get away Mark runs off after them as John quickly follows after them as they get to the exit Mark reaches them and he rushes up to 

them getting Ares to turn and look at him.)

Ares: (Signs) Take him i'll finish this.  
Mark: Ares!  
Ares: (Signs) Tell Reagan i love her.  
Mark: Tell her yourself.  
Ares: (Signs) Please Mark.

(He nods his head at her as pushes Santino back and they walk off towards the exit as they leave the door closes and she stands there looks at her gun then grabs out a knife 

waiting for John. Over by Mark and Santino he gets him to the exit but Mark quickly turns and looks at the doors leading back into the Maze.)

Santino: Mark!  
Mark: I know i have to keep you safe. But i can't let Reagan lose her.  
Santino: So don't go.  
Mark: You sure?  
Santino: You've done more than enough to keep me safe. Go help Ares.  
Mark: Okay.

(He turns to leave but Santino stops him.)

Santino: Mark!

(He turns and looks at him.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Santino: Sono innamorato di te. (I'm in love with you.)

(Mark looks at him and smiles at he walks over back to him as he gets to him he kisses him getting him to smile in it then he pulls away from.)

Mark: Anch'io sono innamorato di te (I'm in love with you too.)

(He kisses him again then pulls away from him as he pushes him towards the door and then runs off after Ares as he gets back to where she is he sees Reagan there with her.)

Reagan: He stabbed her in the chest.

(Mark looks at her and kneels down next to her and looks at her.)

Mark: Ares!

(She looks at him and smiles at him.)

Ares: (Signs) Go get him.

(Mark gets up and goes after him as he leaves Reagan looks at the woman she loves and vows her own revenge for what John did. Later over at the Continental Mark rushes in and 

heads off towards the lounge as he gets there he sees John with a gun pointed at Santino's head Mark acts quickly and rushes over to him but isn't fast enough as John shots 

Santino in the head which then gets Mark to stop in his tracks.)

Mark: No!

(Both John and Winston turn and look at him as Mark charges him and throws him into the table throwing him to the ground as he lands Mark looks at him and then looks at Santino's body seeing how he's looking at him Winston knows what happened.)

Winston: Oh Jonathan what have you done.

(He looks up at him as Mark looks at the body of the man he loved.)

Mark: Wick you're officially a dead man. I see you out on the streets and i'll kill you. That goes the same for Reagan.

(Then he kicks him in the face knocking him out cold.)

Mark: era solo un cane (It was just a dog.) era solo una macchina. (It was just a car.)

(Mark walks over to Santino and looks at him then he walks over to him and kneels down next to him and say's something in his ear.)

Mark: (Whispers) ti amo (I love you.) ti vendicherò. (I will avenge you.)

(Then he gets up and walks out of the room and leaves the lounge as Winston stands there not sure of what to say as he sees someone who was at one point one of John's closets friends and now that both Santino and Ares are dead he worries about what could be coming John's way in the form of both Mark Buchanan and Reagan Queen and could he stop them from doing something they might regret. Because from where he's standing falling for both Ares and Santino are one of the things they don't regret and he has a feeling they never will. Back over at Maze Reagan's still there with Ares talking to her as one of her men who remains rushes into room and sees her there in Reagan's arms.)

Damien: Reagan!

(She looks up at him.)

Reagan: John Wick!

(He looks at her and then down to his boss and feels for a pulse knowing the answer he looks at her and then looks off annoyed.)

Damien: I'm sorry.

(Reagan breaks down and say's the same thing that Mark told Santino back over at the Continental.)

Reagan: (Whispers) ti amo (I love you.) ti vendicherò. (I will avenge you.)

(Then she gets up and walks off to go and help Mark take care of John Wick for good. As she walks off Damien looks at her and feels bad for them.)

Damien: Ci mancherai boss (You will be missed.) Li aiuterò a vendicarti. (I will help them Avenge you.)

(Then he grabs up her body and walks out of the maze with her. The following night out on the streets of New York both Mark and Reagan find John standing there he looks at them and has his dog run off towards the Continental. As he runs off both Mark and Reagan stand there looking at him.)

John: I'm sorry.

(They both look at him and run off after him as he runs off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Because with both Ares and Santino being dead do you think Mark and Reagan go through with their promises to them and get revenge on John Wick or do you think they'll let him live. Let me know down in the comments below. Coming up later today are two more chapters of Rise of the Ex.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Blood Oath i hope you enjoy it.

John: I'm sorry.

(They both look at him and run off after him as he runs off. Over at the Continental Jason and Milo are there talking with Winston as John's dog rushes up to them 

Jason kneels down next to the door.)

Jason: Hey boy.  
Milo: Whose dog is this?  
Jason: It's John Wick's.  
Winston: Where is Jonathan?  
Jason: I don't know. We've been looking for him along with Mark and Reagan.  
Milo: It's almost like they've all fallen off of the face of the earth.  
Jason: We gotta find those two before they do something they might regret.  
Winston: Given how they both felt about Ares and Santino i have a very good feeling they won't feel the least bit of guilt over killing him.  
Jason: Yeah i know. But the thing is.  
Winston: I know. But like i said we all know he's not gonna give up until he gets raid of the man who killed Santino and Ares.  
Milo: We know that too.

(He nods his head at them. As another car pulls up they turn to see who it is seeing who get out of it Jason walks down towards her.)

Jason: What's wrong?  
Sam: We found Mark.  
Jason: Where is he?  
Carly: Both him and Reagan are chasing after John Wick.  
Jason: You two didn't try and stop him did you?  
Sam: No. We let them continue.

(He nods his head at them. Over by Mark and Reagan that had split up and had gone in different directions to try and get John as Mark turns one corner he sees him and 

charges him as he gets to him he shoves him into the dumpster he turns and looks at him to see Mark there.)

John: Mark!

(He stands up to try and talk to him.)

John: Look i get it. You loved him. But he put a contract out on me.  
Mark: So. What the hell did Ares ever do you?

(He looks at him and can tell he's not just there because of Santino.)

John: She tried to kill me.  
Mark: She was just following Santino's orders.   
John: What about you?  
Mark: What about me?  
John: Were you following his orders when you shot at me.  
Mark: Yes i was.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: See Santino called in his marker for me.  
John: What was that? For you to kill me?  
Mark: No. To help Ares keep him alive but clearly i didn't do a good enough job if you still managed to get to him and killed him all over a fucken house.  
John: Mark!  
Mark: It was just a house John you could always rebuild it. 

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

John: It was more than just a house Mark. It was a home i built with my wife and he took it from me.

(Mark looks at him and then laughs at him.)

Mark: You know i never thought i'd be so happy to say this.  
John: What's that?  
Mark: I'm the one who burned your house down. Not Santino.

(He fires at him sending him down as he goes down Mark turns and walks off but sees Reagan there as she walks up to him.)

Reagan: He's gonna come after you.  
Mark: And when he does i'll be ready for him.  
Reagan: What you gonna do?

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: I wanna see about keeping Santino's businesses open.

(She looks at him.)

Reagan: You gonna need some help with that?  
Mark: If you're willing?  
Reagan: He killed the woman i love. I'm more than willing to help you out.  
Mark: Are right. Let's go get Santino's gallery cleaned up including the maze.  
Reagan: Okay. 

(They walk off as John remains lying there bleeding from his gun shot wound. As they get back to the Continental Jason Milo and Sam turn to look at them.)

Jason: You two are right?  
Mark: The two people we love are dead thanks to John Wick. So no we're not okay.  
Reagan: Not to mention a lot of Mark's friends from Santino's organization are dead so.  
Sam: Where is John?  
Mark: I shot him in the shoulder.  
Jason: That was it?  
Mark: I would of aimed a little closer to his heart but.   
Reagan: Mark told Wick that he's the one who burned down his house.  
Jason: It wasn't Santino who did it?  
Mark: No. It was me.  
Sam: Why?  
Mark: I didn't want John to go after him but he did anyway.  
Jason: He called in his marker with you didn't he?  
Mark: Not until he put out a seven million dollar contract on him.

(They both look at him and then look off.)

Reagan: And after Ares failed to kill him.  
Mark: And from what he told me. She felt guilty for not getting the job done.  
Reagan: Well she didn't get one job done.

(Mark looks at her and then laughs.)

Mark: Oh god.  
Reagan: Twice.

(Mark continues to look at her.)

Mark: Leave it to Ares to fuck someone in the catacombs among the dead bodies of her men.  
Reagan: What? I could of said no.  
Sam: Why didn't you?  
Reagan: She was hot.

(Mark looks at Jason and Sam who are trying to keep from laughing.)

Jason: Okay than.  
Mark: And she did say she wanted to know what Ares looked like naked.  
Jason: Do i wanna know?  
Reagan: I'd say but i have feeling I'd just make Jason blush more.

(Mark starts laughing at his face. Then they calm down as he turns and walks off.)

Reagan: Yeah i'm so dead.  
Mark: I'm surprised you didn't die after finally getting Ares out of her cloths.

(She looks at him as he walks off. Over the next several weeks after confessing to John about being the one who burned his house down Mark has been waiting for when he 

stricks and also has been working on trying to keep Santino's organization and business a float since both Ares and Santino along with a lot of their men were killed 

by John Wick himself. Mark has hired on a number of other men to help keep him safe and by asking Reagan to be his right hand woman which he knew she would agree to 

and they both know that Ares and Santino would be happy for them working together. About a year or two after reopening up Santino's gallery both Mark and Reagan 

thought they would move the organization to Gotham which didn't make the commander of the Crows to happy or the Bat for that matter but according to the Bat as long as 

they stayed out of trouble they'd get no trouble from him and Mark agreed.)

Mark: Anything you want Batman.  
Batman: Good. 

(He turns and leaves as Mark walks back behind his desk. And sat down as he sat down he laughed as he realized that Jacob Kane wasn't going to be happy that him and 

Reagan were going to be sticking around Gotham for a very long time. Not long after moving things to Gotham Mark ran into Sophie Moore and he got know her a lot as 

they were talking he brought up Kate Kane and she fell silent.)

Mark: So your that Sophie Moore?

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Sophie: I am. How is she?  
Mark: I haven't really seen Kate in three years.

(She nods her head at him.)

Mark: But from what i hear she's doing good.  
Sophie: Good to know. She know you're now running Santino D'Antonio's businesses now?  
Mark: No. But i'm sure if she ever comes back to Gotham she just might find out.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: And it's not just Santino's business i'm running.  
Sophie: Oh yeah.  
Mark: Yeah. I actually turned the building across from Wayne Tower into a record label so.  
Sophie: Oh wow. You got any artist?  
Mark: No. But i am looking. Besides it's not finished yet.  
Sophie: Well i'm sure you'll find artists no doubt.  
Mark: I sure hope so.

(She laughs at him.)

Mark: Anyway. It was nice to meet you.  
Sophie: You too.  
Mark: And to.  
Sophie: I will not tell my boss that ran into you.  
Mark: Okay good. 

(He turns and walks off as he walks off he bumps into Tyler who looks at him as he gets to his SUV he gets in as he gets in Damien closes the door and laughs at Tyler 

as he gets in he closes the door as they drive off as they drive off Tyler walks up to his wife.)

Tyler: You are right?  
Sophie: I'm fine why?  
Tyler: Because you were just talking to Mark Buchanan.  
Sophie: Yeah and.  
Tyler: He's dangerous.  
Sophie: He's also friends with Kate Kane.

(He looks at her and shuts up as she walks off he looks at her not sure of what to say. Later back over at Mark's record label someone walks in to talk to him seeing 

who it is Mark laughs and then gets up and stands in front of his desk.)

Mark: What the hell do you want now Commander Bat hater?

(He looks at him not sure of what to say to him.)

Jacob: I heard you talked to Sophie Moore?  
Mark: I did. I wasn't aware that was against the law? In fact it's only against the law if i force her to talk to me. But she didn't seem all that annoyed with the 

fact that i was talking to her.

Jacob: Stay away from my agent?  
Mark: See i would but. She said hi to me first and well to be honest. I am friends with your daughter.

(Jacob looks at him not sure of what to say to him.)

Jacob: Which one?  
Mark: All three of them actually. Mary's a very nice girl. And no i don't ever plan on hurting them. I don't ever plan on it. I'm not one of those people who makes 

threats to get his way. I really do like your daughters Commander and i won't ever make threats in order to get you to back the hell off.

(He looks at him not sure of what to say.)

Mark: I might be apart of the mob but at least i know for a fact some people treat me like a normal human being which is more than i can say about you and your agent 

Tyler.

(Jacob looks off.)

Mark: I'm not a threat Commander but if you and Tyler continue to treat me as such. I just might become one of those Mobsters who gets even.

(Jacob looks off and then looks at him.)

Jacob: Stay away from my daughters and my agent.  
Mark: You know. Their all grown up's they can be friends with whoever the hell they want to be friends with. And there's nothing that tool Sophie Moore married or you 

can do about it.  
Jacob: Look.  
Mark: At what? A man whose blinded by his own hatred of me and of Batman you don't see the types of women you're girls have grown into. Because i have. I look at Mary 

see that she'll make one hell of a doctor. I think about Kate and figure she'll make one hell of a Crow but you don't want her anywhere near the Crows. And then i look 

at Veracity and see the potential her and her bandmates have. But the only thing you care about is this stupid agency.

(Jacob looks at him and then turns and walks off as he walks off Mark laughs at him in annoyance. As he walks off Jason walks into the office followed by Sam.)

Sam: He didn't look to happy.  
Mark: He wasn't.  
Sam: What you do?  
Mark: I called the Crows stupid.  
Sam: Ouch.  
Mark: Called for. And i think Veracity and Mary would agree with me.  
Jason: Would Kate?  
Mark: I doubt it.

(They nod their heads at him.)

Mark: What's up?  
Jason: We just got word that.  
Mark: What?  
Jason: How do you feel about the USO tours?

(Mark looks at him and then to Sam.)

Mark: The USO?  
Sam: Yeah it's a tour that helps support the troops.  
Mark: Yeah i know what the USO is Sam.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Sam: Oh.  
Mark: What about it?  
Jason: They need a host.  
Mark: What the hell happened to Khaled?

(They both look at him.)

Sam: He dropped out.  
Mark: What?  
Jason: Yeah.   
Mark: And their asking for a new host?  
Sam: Yeah. And they need one fast.  
Mark: Why?  
Jason: It's in two months and they are ready have the acts.

(Mark looks at him.)

Mark: Really?  
Sam: Yeah.   
Mark: So why come to me?  
Jason: Well you're getting ready to open up this new record label and we thought.  
Mark: I wow.  
Sam: I mean you don't have to do it.   
Mark: No your right i don't. But i will. Who are the acts?

(Jason hands him the list of the acts as he's looking over the acts he knows one of them and looks at them.)

Mark: Evermoist!  
Sam: Yeah. Why you know them?  
Mark: I know a couple of the members and one of them just happens to be Jacob Kane's adopted daughter.  
Jason: Oh boy.  
Mark: Yeah. He finds out i'm hosting the tour he'll more and likely make them drop out of the tour.  
Sam: Would they?  
Mark: I doubt it. I mean the USO is one of the biggest tour's out there and if they were picked to go out on it the Military must of thought their really good.  
Sam: So they'd be one of the acts you'd want for this label?  
Mark: More an likely yeah. But Commander jerk off isn't going to allow that.  
Sam: Veracity's a grown up.  
Mark: True. And she's drop dead gorgeous.

(They start laughing.)

Jason: Look aside from being a part of the mob you're a bad person Mark.  
Mark: Tell him and Sophie Moore's husband that.  
Sam: We have a feeling that they would never listen to us.  
Mark: I'm aware of that.  
Jason: Anyway. Basically you can tell them that who ever wins gets a record deal here.  
Mark: I could do that. I mean there are ready three acts so.  
Sam: Yeah there are.  
Mark: What?  
Jason: They've pushed up the number of acts and they said whoever agrees to take on the role of host for the tour gets to pick the act.

(Mark looks at them and laughs.)

Mark: Really?  
Jason: Yeah. 

(He looks around and smiles.)

Mark: Well than since I'm going to be taking over the role of Host to the USO tour.  
Sam: You got an act in mind?  
Mark: I do actually. I just gotta fly out to New York and talk to them.  
Jason: Whose in New York?  
Mark: The Barden Bellas of course.

(They look at him and laugh.)

Jason: Oh this should be fun. Given how one of the Bellas is dating the lead singer of Evermoist.  
Mark: It'll be interesting that's for sure.  
Sam: What happens when Kane finds out that you're hosting the tour?  
Mark: I really do hope he does. Because i'm going to be finding away to get as close to Veracity as i can.  
Jason: Mark!  
Mark: Oh relax i'll go and talk to Winston. See if he can't help me find someone to help keep the acts safe.  
Jason: And if he says the Crows will do it.  
Mark: Well than him and Agent prick are just going to have to get use to seeing me a lot.  
Sam: I think we should talk to Sonny and see if we can't get you to go with him.  
Jason: I agree.  
Mark: Are right.

(They nod their heads at him. Then they turn and walk off as Reagan walks into his office he looks up at her.)

Mark: What's up?  
Reagan: I was on my way up here when i got stopped by Commander Kane.  
Mark: Let me guess he told you to tell me to stay away from him daughters?  
Reagan: Yes.  
Mark: Never going to happen.  
Reagan: I didn't think it would. So what's up them?  
Mark: Khaled dropped out of hosting the USO tour.  
Reagan: Really?  
Mark: Yeah. I said i'd take over as host to it.

(Reagan looks at him and laughs.)

Reagan: You realize is Commander Kane finds out.  
Mark: I really don't care what the commander has to say. I mean he's the one whose been treating his daughter's like crap. He threw Kate out like she was nothing. He 

hired her ex girlfriend and then made her his second in command without a second thought. Then there's Mary whose working her ass off studying to try and become a 

doctor and then there's Veracity.  
Reagan: What about her?  
Mark: Her and bandmates have a lot of potential and could have one hell of a music career. But does he care of course not. He only cares about that damn agency him and 

his wife put together.   
Reagan: And not to mention his hatred towards you and Batman.  
Mark: I don't.  
Reagan: That's because you've stayed out of his cross hairs.  
Mark: True.  
Reagan: What's up?  
Mark: They also told me that they've added another act to the tour and who picked up the role of Host got to pick.  
Reagan: Okay. You got someone in someone in mind?  
Mark: I do actually. You feel like taking a trip to New York?

(She looks at him and laughs as she nods her head and they walk out of the office after he grabs up his coat. Later that day in New York city,NY they pull up outside 

of the Continental as pull up Adam stops the car and they all get out of it as they get out Damien closes the door on the car as Mark and Reagan walk inside along with 

Adam and Eric. As they walk in they head up to the reception desk as they get there he looks up at them.)

Charon: Can i help you?  
Mark: I'm here to talk to the Management.  
Charon: Mark Buchanan.  
Mark: That is me.  
Charon: It's good to see you again.  
Mark: You too. He in?  
Charon: He is. He's down in the lounge.  
Mark: Okay. Stay here.  
Eric: Are right. 

(He goes to walk off.)

Charon: Shall i announce you?  
Mark: Please.

(He walks off as he picks the phone up and calls Winston.)

Charon: Mr. Buchanan is here to see you sir.  
Winston: Okay.

(Then he hangs up and looks at them.)

Reagan: He's not here to hurt anyone.  
Charon: Oh i know.

(She laughs at him as they look around. Down in the lounge Mark walks down and heads over to him.)

Mark: Winston!

(He looks up at him and smiles at him.)

Winston: Mark Buchanan as i live and breath.

(He stands up and shakes his getting Mark to laugh at him.)

Mark: That's me.  
Winston: I hear you're getting ready to open up you're own record label.  
Mark: I am actually. And I've actually decided to take over as host for the USO tour this year so.  
Winston: Really?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Winston: Any reason behind that?  
Mark: DJ Khaled backed out at the last second and i have a feeling you're behind it?

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Winston: I own up to nothing.  
Mark: I won't say anything.  
Winston: Oh good. How have you and Reagan been doing?  
Mark: We've been good. Trying to keep from decking the Crows commander and his second in command's husband. But other than that we're good.  
Winston: You haven't been trying to find Jonathan?  
Mark: No in fact we haven't seen or heard from John since that night.  
Winston: Okay than.  
Mark: We've been trying to keep our noses clean.  
Winston: Okay good.  
Mark: But i do need a favor.  
Winston: Okay.  
Mark: I need find some security for the tour. And no i won't be going to the Crows.  
Winston: Why not?  
Mark: I don't trust Jacob Kane as far as i can throw him.

(He looks at him and nods his head at him.)

Winston: Well there is someone. But like you said you and Reagan haven't seen or heard from him since that night.  
Mark: John Wick.  
Winston: The very same.  
Mark: You really think he'd help after i told him i burned his house down.  
Winston: Mark he knew it was you.

(Mark looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: Why didn't he say anything? Or more an importantly why the hell didn't he come after me instead of Santino?  
Winston: Because Santino had put the contract out on him.  
Mark: But John did what he wanted him too.   
Winston: He did. But Santino did what he wanted and he put out a contract for Jonathan.  
Mark: I.  
Winston: Mark Santino played you two against each other. And he didn't care.

(Mark looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: But Ares?  
Winston: She was his right hand woman she got in the way of what he wanted to do.  
Mark: So he killed her?  
Winston: Yeah.  
Mark: I just i don't get it.  
Winston: What?  
Mark: Cassian lived Winston. But Ares died from the same damn chest wound.

(Winston looks at him not sure of what to say.)

Mark: Ares died from the same chest wound but Cassian lived.  
Winston: Mark!  
Mark: He played favorites.  
Winston: Yes i'm sure he did.  
Mark: What the hell made Cassian so much more important he went after John just as much as Ares did.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Winston: Maybe if you see him you should ask him.  
Mark: Where is he?  
Winston: His home was rebuilt.  
Mark: Okay.  
Winston: Don't go there if you're gonna kill him?  
Mark: I don't want to kill him. I just want to talk to him.  
Winston: Okay. Well you know where his house is.  
Mark: I do actually.

(He turns and walks off to go and see John. Over by the reception desk Mark walks up Reagan and his men.)

Reagan: What he say?  
Mark: His house was rebuilt.  
Reagan: What you wanna do?  
Mark: Let's go have a conversation with him.

(She nods her head at him as they turn and walk out of the hotel as they walk out they head over to their cars and get into em as they get in they close their doors 

and they take off towards John's house. As their driving Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he answers it.)

Mark: What you want now?  
Jacob: I hear you're Hosting the USO tour this year?  
Mark: And i am?  
Jacob: Drop out of it.  
Mark: Screw you.

(Then hangs up with him. Later out at John's house Mark looks up at it and feels bad for what he did to him back then but he knows he can't take it back as they stop 

Mark gets out of the car along with the other's as they get out he walks up to the house and rings the doorbell as he rings it he looks around then looks at Reagan who 

looks off not to sure of what to say to him. Then the door opens and John shows himself.)

Mark: Hey John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter because with Mark and Reagan trying to move on with their lives and having moved Santino's business to Gotham what more could go wrong other than having the Crows on their asses. And yes i will be including the USO tour into this story.


	6. Ares returns part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Blood Oath i hope you enjoy it.

Mark: Hey John.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: Okay look i understand if you're still pissed at me. And i get it. I but i come in piece John i won't be trying to kill you.

(He looks at him.)

Mark: Mi dispiace (I'm sorry.)

(He moves out of his way and let's him into the house as he walks in he closes the door behind him. Once it's closed they walk off towards dining area as he gets there 

he looks around the house and looks at the pictures that home and Reagan both looked at the night Santino was here to talk to John about his marker. As he's looking 

John's dog runs up to him as of he remembers who Mark is he kneels down in front of him.)

Mark: Hey boy. You're still here.

(He nudges him getting Mark to laugh at him.)

Mark: Have you finally named him?  
John: No.

(Mark nods his head as he turns and runs off as Mark stands up and walks over to the chair and table to sit down as he sits down he looks around looking a little 

nervous being in his house again as he continues to look around he walks up to him and sits down next to him.)

Mark: Okay look like i said i'm sorry for what i did back then. I didn't realize that Santino was playing us against each other.  
John: So you what?  
Mark: I did something stupid and i burned down your house.  
John: Why?  
Mark: I thought i was doing it in order to get you to come after me. Not Santino. Of course you went after him anyway when the idiot put out a seven million dollar 

contract out on you.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

John: Why?  
Mark: Why what?  
John: I did what he wanted me to do. I killed his sister?  
Mark: He was Santino. He was a spoiled brat who thought if he killed the man who killed his sister he'd be raid of you.  
John: So why'd you turn against me?  
Mark: I had a lot of friends in his organization John and you killed them all. You killed the woman Reagan loved.   
John: I know i did.  
Mark: Which leads to me the question of why Cassian got to live and Ares didn't?

(John looks at him.)

John: What?  
Mark: She had the same chest wound as Cassian did and he got to live to see the next day. But Ares didn't.  
John: I pulled the knife out of her chest and left the knife in Cassian's.  
Mark: So you did play favorites.

(John puts his head down as Mark stands up and looks around the house.)

John: I did.

(Mark looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: You played favorites and Ares died.  
John: Yes she did. She tried to kill me.  
Mark: It was her job John. Hell Cassian tried to kill you and you still let him live. He got to see the next day while me and Reagan gerieved over losing Ares she 

loved her John and i loved him.

(He looks at him and then looks off knowing Mark's angry with him.)

John: I didn't know how either one of your felt about them. But i couldn't go around wondering when they'd strick again.  
Mark: You could of at least told me.   
John: I wanted too. She was in the catacombs that night and she shot at me.  
Mark: That's Because Santino wanted her to kill you that night. But she didn't and it cost them both their lives two days later.  
John: I get it are right. You're pissed.  
Mark: Yes i am. One of my bestfriends is dead including the man i love all because you played favorites when it came around to Cassian.  
John: Mark!  
Mark: It should of been me you killed and not him.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: I've faced enough loss to know that i know i would of gotten what i wanted in the end.  
John: Being dead.  
Mark: It's not like anyone would miss me.  
John: That's not true.  
Mark: No. Tell that to the two Crow jackasses who are always around and won't let me run my business without sticking their noses into it.  
John: I can't do anything about them.  
Mark: No you can't. But there is something you can do.  
John: Which is?  
Mark: Be apart of the protect of detail for the USO tour.

(He looks at him and than looks off.)

John: Seriously?  
Mark: I need your help John. I know i'm the last person you wanna help because of what i did and i don't blame you for wanting to say no.  
John: I know you don't. What you need?  
Mark: There's this tour in two months and the acts on it are going to need a protect of detail.  
John: From who?  
Mark: Well if i know the Crows their gonna try and get themselves put onto the tour in order to protect the acts.  
John: But you don't want them on it?  
Mark: I don't. I know Commander Kane he'll try and force Evermoist to drop out before the tour even starts.  
John: What you think?  
Mark: I think they'll tell him to screw off because i don't see Calamity saying okay we'll back out of the tour. A tour might i add they were invited onto by the 

Military themselves.

John: Yeah that seems like something he would do.  
Mark: Yeah he's been a royal pain in mine and Reagan's ass ever since we moved Santino's organization to Gotham city.  
John: Moving it there is really risky.  
Mark: I know. I've are ready been warned by Batman to keep our noses clean and we've been trying.  
John: And Kane isn't making it any easier?  
Mark: He is not.  
John: So what you doing that is keeping your nose clean?  
Mark: I'm actually turning the building across the street from Wayne Tower into a record label.  
John: Oh wow. That is trying to keep your nose clean.  
Mark: It is. But Kane is becoming more and more of a pain in the ass. His second in command's jackass of a husband isn't much better.  
John: Seriously?  
Mark: Yeah. I ran into his second in command and he demanded that i stay away from her.  
John: Are you?  
Mark: No.

(He nods his head at him.)

John: So what tour is this?  
Mark: It's the USO tour.   
John: The one that supports the troops every year?  
Mark: Yeah. This is the list of acts.

(He hands it to him and he looks it over as he's looking he sees the acts.)

John: Which one of these acts would you want me to protect?  
Mark: Evermoist!

(John looks at him and nods his head at him.)

Mark: What's up?  
John: You know this band well?  
Mark: I know the lead singer and bass player well. Why?  
John: Whose their bass player?  
Mark: Veracity Kane.

(He looks up at him and then looks up the stairs Mark following his lead laughs.)

Mark: Dude seriously?  
John: She needed a place to stay. Her ex came after her.  
Mark: Austin?  
John: Yeah she went to Gotham to see her family he followed her and tried to get back together.  
Mark: Let me guess she asked daddy for help and he didn't.  
John: No in fact he told her he couldn't help her.

(Mark looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)

Mark: Wow. What the hell did his wife do?  
John: From what she said. She was in the room when he told her as such and she wasn't to happy with him.  
Mark: She are right?  
John: Yeah. After she came back from Gotham she went to see her lead singer she was going to take her in but he followed her and he beat the hell out of her.  
Mark: Where is he?  
John: I don't know. She said once he beaten the hell out of her he ran off.  
Mark: Calamity!  
John: In critical condition over at Saint Matthew's hospital.  
Mark: Veracity's upstairs?  
John: Yeah she called her sister and she's on the next flight back here.  
Mark: Okay. You mind if i go up and talk to her?  
John: No. She's in the second bedroom on your right.  
Mark: Okay.

(He walks off towards the stairs and texts Reagan once it's sent he continues up to go and sees Veracity. As he gets to the room he knocks on it and opens the door to 

see her lying there.)

Mark: Hey.

(She looks up at him and smiles a little at him as he walks over to her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Veracity: Hi.  
Mark: You are right?

(She sits up and then turns to face him as he sits down next to her.)

Veracity: No.  
Mark: We're gonna find Austin.  
Veracity: I know you will. I just don't want you get into trouble because you went after him Mark.  
Mark: Yeah i know you don't. But i promise to keep you safe Vera i don't care what your father say's.  
Veracity: Mark because of my father my bestfriend/lead singer is in the hospital fighting for her life.

(He grabs her into a hug getting her to smile at him. As he's hugging her his phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he gets annoyed and 

mutes it then goes back to hugging his friend. Then they pull away from each other as he kneels down in front of her.)

Mark: We're gonna find Austin and we're gonna make him pay for what he did Calamity. Understood?  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Mark: Okay.

(He kisses her head then pulls away from it as he stands up and goes to walk out of the room as she calls out to him.)

Veracity: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: Thank you.  
Mark: For what?  
Veracity: For being such a good friend.   
Mark: You're welcome.

(Then he turns and walks out of the room as he walks out he walks over to John.)

John: What's up?  
Mark: Keep a very close eye on her. Chances are if he's come after her once.  
John: He could come after her again.  
Mark: Yeah. And if he does. Don't call the Crows. Call me or her sister.  
John: Understood.  
Mark: I'll see ya.

(He nods his head at him as he walks off as he gets downstairs he walks up to the door as he gets there he turns and looks around the house he once burned down in 

order to help Santino out. As he's looking around John walks back down.)

Mark: Again i am sorry John. This is such a gorgeous house.  
John: It's fine and thank you. Just don't do it again.  
Mark: I have no marker to make you use.

(He laughs at him.)

Mark: Anyway. I'm gonna head to the hospital to see Calamity.  
John: Okay.

(He opens the door and walks out as he walks out he closes the door and walks up to the other's.)

Reagan: Calamity!  
Mark: In critical condition over at St Matthews. John got a hold of Kate she's on her way back here to see her.)  
Reagan: What now?  
Mark: Let's go Saint Matthews i wanna see Calamity.

(She nods her head at him as they walk off towards the cars and get into em. Later over at the hospital Mark walks in and heads for Calamity's room as they get there 

he looks into the window of her room and get becomes very annoyed at Austin for what he did to her.)

Mark: Get a hold of Jason and Sam find Austin. I want the bastard taken care of for good.  
Reagan: Are right.

(She walks off to go inside of the room to see his friend as he walks in he closes the door and sits down next to her bed as he sits there he looks at her and grows 

even more pissed off that Jacob didn't do anything to stop Austin from going after Veracity. I mean what the hell kind of father does that. Let's his own daughter's ex 

continue to stalk her does he have a favorite well in Jacob's case he better not because Mark would more and likely find away to have the Crows shut down or if he 

doesn't have them shut down. Buy them out from under Catherine and Jacob find someone else to put in the Commanders seat. And he knows just who to replace him. Then he 

looks over at Calamity again as Beca walks into the room to see him there.)

Beca: Mark!

(He looks over at her and smiles at her.)

Mark: Hi.  
Beca: Hi. What's going on?  
Mark: Just thinking is all.  
Beca: Veracity tell you what happened to her?  
Mark: John Wick did actually.

(Beca looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Mark: We're gonna find Austin one or another and make him pay for this.  
Beca: I don't doubt that you will. It's just hearing about this. Really makes me wish you hadn't of moved Santino's operation to Gotham City.

(Mark looks at her and smiles at her.)

Mark: As of right of right now so am i.

(Shes laughs at him.)

Beca: She's gonna make it right?

(He looks at her and then to Calamity.)

Mark: For Austin and Jacob Kane's case. She better.

(She nods her head at him as he sees them walk into the hospital and then walks out of the room as he walks out he closes the door and stands there.)

Mark: No one is allowed in this but friends and family and the last time i checked you and agent dildo aren't friends and you're not family.

(They both look at him and can tell he's annoyed with them.)

Jacob: Why are you here?  
Mark: Because unlike you two i'm wanted here.

(They both look at him as the other two members of the band walk up to them. Seeing them Mark waves at them and they smile at him.)

Tyler: We just want to question her.  
Mark: As you two can see she's in no shape to answer any questions thanks to you two she's in here.

(Jacob looks at him.)

Jacob: Veracity tell you that?  
Mark: Yes she did. In fact she even told me that she went to you to tell you that her ex had been harassing her. But you just sat behind your desk and told her to 

suck it the hell up. She called Kate. And she's on her way back here to see her sister. Hell i wouldn't be surprised if Mary was headed this way to see how Veracity's 

doing. You know for a man who took Veracity in after she lost her parents you've become a real jackass when it comes around to her. In fact i'm kind of surprised Moira 

Queen didn't take her in before you and your family got your hands onto her.

(He shoves past them and then over to the other two members of the band.)

Mark: Let me guess Serenity and Charity.

(They nod their heads at him.)

Mark: Mark Buchanan i'm an old friend of Calamity and Veracity's.  
Charity: So your that Mark Buchanan.  
Mark: I am.  
Serenity: He's a lot cuter in person.

(Charity looks at her and laughs.)

Charity: I can see that.  
Mark: Anyway. Which one of you found her?  
Charity: We didn't. It was her girlfriend.  
Mark: Beca found her?  
Serenity: Yeah after she found her she called 911 and then called us.  
Mark: And Veracity?  
Charity: Wasn't anywhere we could see. But than again having him not back her up and making the ex disappear i wouldn't of blamed her if she ran someone you know.  
Mark: Yeah. She did. She's safe.

(They nod their heads at him. As he continues to talk to them and ignore the two men behind him as their talking Reagan comes back in and tell him that Jason and Sam 

said they'd start looking for Austin and he nodded his head at her. As their still talking to them Beca walks out of Calamity's room and over to Mark who turns and 

looks at her.)

Mark: You are right?  
Beca: Yeah i'm just getting worried about her is all.  
Mark: She'll pull through this Beca.  
Beca: I know she will. But the USO tour is in two months and they really need their lead singer.  
Mark: I know they do. And they'll get her back.  
Beca: Okay.

(He smiles at her as he hugs her then pulls away from her. Over the next several weeks leading up to the USO tour Beca her groupmates including Calamity's contiue to 

wait for her to wake up but when she isn't showing any signs of waking up Beca continues to keep up her hope that she will wake up and tell them what happened the 

night Austin went after Veracity and Calamity trying to stop only to get herself put into the hospital instead. As they continue to wait for her to wake up the more 

Mark and his men look into trying to find out where Austin is the more they look the more annoyed the Crows get because their not being asked to help try and find him 

and the more annoyed they get the more Jacob and Tyler lean on Mark until he finally tells them that if they didn't leave him alone he would find away to make the 

Crows regret letting Austin go after Veracity and Calamity hearing that threat Jacob didn't like it to much made one of his own and it made Mark laugh at him.)

Mark: You know Commander you and the other Crows are a joke. You can't even keep your own daughter safe from her ex boy toy.   
Jacob: Now wait a minute.  
Mark: Veracity went to you for help and you couldn't even give her that. If you ask me you're no better Ned Quartermaine.

(Jacob looks at him and then looks off in shock.)

Mark: Know what Commander Kane.  
Jacob: What?  
Mark: Get the hell out of my office and don't come back unless you have an actual reason to be here.

(He turns to walk away from him but Jacob goes to grab for him only to have someone come in and grab him from behind him turns him around and punches him getting Mark 

to turn and look at him he gets to go after him but Mark pulls his weapon and points it at his head.)

Mark: Doors that way Kane. Use it or i'll have him throw you the window your choice.

(He turns and leaves the office as he leaves Mark looks to see who it is and laughs.)

Mark: Thanks.  
John: Anytime.  
Mark: How's Veracity?  
John: She's okay. Her sisters are with her.  
Mark: So Mary did come to New York.  
John: Yeah. He didn't seem to happy.  
Mark: We've been trying to locate where Veracity's prick of an ex is at and he's not to happy at the fact that we're the ones looking and not him.  
John: Well if they were better at their jobs.  
Mark: Yeah really. So what's up?  
John: I've been keeping an eye out for Austin.  
Mark: And?  
John: Nothing as of yet. But knowing him i'm sure he's bound to show his ugly soon enough.  
Mark: Yeah i have no doubts about that.  
John: So what happens if he shows up again?  
Mark: We take care of him for good. Don't give him a chance to come back after her.

(He nods his head at him as he turns and walks off. Over the next couple of weeks they continue to search for Austin as their looking Mark starts worrying that he'll 

show up again as he's worrying about that. They finally get told that Calamity's awake and is talking after talking with Calamity Mark smiled at her as Beca walked in 

to see her as she walked in Calamity looked over at her and smiled at her.)

Calamity: Bec's.  
Beca: Hey you.

(She walks over to her as Mark moves out of her way and let's her near her.)

Mark: We're gonna go find him.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Mark: Are right.

(He walks out of the room as he walks out he sees Jacob and Tyler again then gets annoyed he tells the nurse not to let them into the room see her and she nods her 

head at him as they walk off. Mark smiles at them and then walks off again. Over the next couple of days after finally figuring out where Austin is Mark sent some of 

his men after him and they quickly rushed to go and get him. A little later on after getting the call that Jacob had arrested his men Mark got annoyed and went down to 

their head quarters as they got there they walked in and Mark went straight to his office as he got there he walked in and looked him.)

Mark: You know Kane you're starting to get on my fucken nerve.

(Catherine looks at Mark to her husband.)

Catherine: What's going on here?  
Mark: What's going on here is. Your husband and his agents had no legal right to arrest my men. And if i need to i will sue this agency for every penny they have if 

you don't let them go right now.

(Jacob looks at him and laughs off the threat.)

Mark: Commander you might think it's funny. But what i just said was far from funny. I have the money and the resources i need to take down the Crows and if it comes 

down to it i can easily turn this place into a place that actually gives a rats about people's feelings.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: You have twenty-four hours to release my men or i'll putting in that law suit to the courts.

(Then he turns and walks out of the office as he walks out Jacob looks at him and then laughs off the sock.)

Catherine: You better make this right Jacob. Because the last thing we need is a law suit.  
Jacob: Catherine!  
Catherine: It's bad enough that you've turned your back on Veracity and Kate. And they've been with you since they were kids. But i can honestly say if you start 

treating Mary the same way you've been treating them i just might let Mark sue the Crows for wrongful arrest. 

(Then she gets up and walks out of his office. Out by his car Mark's walking towards it as Sophie walks up to him.)

Sophie: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Sophie: I'm sorry for what he did.  
Mark: It's not your fault your boss is such a jackass.  
Sophie: No it's not. And my husband is no better.  
Mark: No he's not.  
Sophie: Mark i really am sorry.   
Mark: Don't apologize Sophie it's not your fault i don't blame you. Them yes. You no.  
Sophie: I know that.  
Mark: There something i can do?  
Sophie: Yeah. I've been thinking about quieting the Crows.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: Are you serious?  
Sophie: Yeah. I mean this is a great place to work and to be honest i can't do it anymore. I can't have Calamity or worse yet have Veracity always getting hurt because 

of them.

Mark: Are you actually thinking about it?  
Sophie: I am. To be honest i would rather work along side you then them.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: You'd have to leave Tyler.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Sophie: Oh trust me that won't be a problem.  
Mark: Okay. You do what you can here and call me.

(She nods her head at him as he gets into his car and takes off. As he takes off someone Sophie hasn't seen since the Military academy walks up behind her.)

Kate: Sophie!

(She turns and looks at her.)

Sophie: Kate!

(She walks over to her and she hugs her then pulls away from it.)

Kate: How you been?  
Sophie: Good. Just you know trying my hardest not to punch your father.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Yeah my father has a habit of pushing the wrong buttons and when he does.  
Sophie: It comes back to bite him in the ass.  
Kate: Yeah. Anyway. I was actually coming here to talk to my dad. But i can change my mind and ask you out for some coffee.

(Sophie looks at her and laughs.)

Sophie: Yeah i'd like that.  
Kate: Okay.

(They walk over to her bike and get onto it as they get on Kate hands Sophie a helmet and laughs as she puts it on once it's on Kate kicks up the kick stand on her 

bike and starts it up once it's on they take off towards the nearest coffee as they ride off Tyler comes out and sees her leaving with someone and gets annoyed as Mark 

laughs at him and pulls up next to him.)

Mark: What's the matter Agent Dildo can't keep a woman your bed.

(He goes to go after him as he quickly puts his foot onto the gas and takes off still laughing.)

Damien: You realize.  
Mark: Oh i'm well aware of that. I still miss them man.  
Damien: I know. Li prenderemo. (We'll get them.)  
Mark: lo so. (I know.)  
Damien: bene. (Good.)

(Mark nods his head at him. Over the next couple of weeks Mark and his men continue to search for Austin. Once they finally get a lead on him realizing where he is 

Mark rushes out of his office and yells at them in Italian.)

Mark: Lo abbiamo in pugno. (We got him.)

(They all rush from the penthouse and head out to go and get Austin away from veracity. But unknown to them someone they all thought was dead has just come out of the 

shadows and has gone after Austin herself. Over at John's his phone goes off and he answers it.)

John: Mark!  
Mark: Wick Austin's on his way to your house protect Vera.  
John: Shit.

(He hangs up and rushes up to her room as he gets there him and his dog rush in and close the door.)

John: Into the closet right now.

(She gets up and rushes over to his closet as she gets there the dog runs in with her.)

John: Stay with her.

(The dog nudges him and he closes the closet door. As he runs off to go and gets his weapons ready. Out on the road to John Wick's house Mark and his men are getting 

their weapons ready. But they really don't know is that Austin has are ready gotten to John's house and is about to make his grab for Veracity. As he's about to grab 

her John's dog attacks him sending him down as he goes down he tries to get out of the dog's grip seeing her chance to run Veracity runs from the room and down to 

where John is seeing her running down the stairs rushes over to her.)

Veracity: He's upstairs.

(Then they hear a gun shot and he has her hide in the basement as she gets there she opens the door and closes the door as she walks down the stairs and then quickly 

hides behind the stairs to make sure he can't see her as she's hiding she texts one of the other girls but makes sure her phone is on silent so that it doesn't alert 

Austin of where she is if he got away from the dog. Upstairs John's looking around for him and then looks into the room where the dog is and sees him bleeding he 

rushes over to his dog and gets annoyed.)

John: Son of a bitch.

(He quickly rushes from the room in search of Austin as he's looking Mark and his men storm into the house hearing his door open John runs down and walks over to him.)

Mark: Where is he?  
John: He could be anywhere.

(Mark looks at him and sees the look on his face.)

Mark: What's wrong?  
John: Bastard shot my dog.  
Mark: Shit. Where's Vera?  
John: Basement.  
Mark: Okay. Let's find him and then we'll go and get veracity.  
John: Are right.  
Mark: sparsi. (Spread out.)

(They all go their own ways as Mark and John rush off to go and see if they can't find Austin as their looking someone comes out of the shadows and attacks Mark 

sending him into the bookcase as he goes down he walks over to him and kicks him getting him to turn over and look at who it is. Seeing who it is he gets up and goes 

after him as their fighting Mark throws his gun away and starts beating on him until someone runs in and tackles him to the ground as he goes to the ground they start 

beating on him until he gets his barrings and shoots out his leg sending him to the ground as he lands Mark knocks him out cold. Once he's out once he's out Mark 

quickly gets up and goes after Austin as he finds him he goes after him and tackles him to the floor as he lands he turns around and gets Mark in the face with the 

butt of his gun as he goes back Austin gets up and goes after Veracity only to have Mark get his barrings and runs off after him as he gets to the basement door Mark 

grabs him and throws him into the counter as he hits it he goes over and quickly grabs out a knife and goes after Mark. He acts quickly attacks him getting him to drop 

the knife as he drops it Mark gets him in the stomach getting him to double in pain as he doubles over Mark gets him in the face as he goses down he reaches for the 

knife but Mark kicks out of his reach and kicks him in the face getting him to turn over in pain he gets his barrings and goes after Mark again as he gets to him he 

sends him through the sliding glass doors. As they land he starts beating on him until someone comes up and yells out at him.)

Voice: Hey.

(He looks up at them and she gets him in the face sending him to the side Mark quickly gets up and looks at her seeing who it is he doesn't know what to say or do as 

he's standing there he continues to look at her.)

Mark: Ares!

(She smiles at him and winks only to have her smile short lived when someone shoots Mark in the back sending him into her and she catches him.)

Ares: Mark!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because whoever shot Mark is as good as dead if they ever find out who it was. And yes i brought Ares back and soon i will also be bringing back Santino i just don't know when. And hopefully later today there will be two new chapters of Rise of the ex stay toned.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Blood Oath i hope you enjoy it.

Voice: Hey.

(He looks up at them and she gets him in the face sending him to the side Mark quickly gets up and looks at her seeing who it is he doesn't know what to say or do as he's standing there he continues to look at her.)

Mark: Ares!

(She smiles at him and winks only to have her smile short lived when someone shoots Mark in the back sending him into her and she catches him.)

Ares: Mark!

(As he's lying there she looks up as one of her men run out of the house and over to them.)

Damien: Boss.

(She looks at him.)

Ares: vai a chiedere aiuto. (Go get some help.)

(He quickly turns and runs back into the house to go and find both Reagan and John. As he runs he runs up to John whose just coming down the stairs.)

Damien: Wick!

(He turns and looks at him.)

John: What's wrong?  
Damien: Mark was shot.  
Reagan: What?  
Damien: By the looks of it in the back.

(She rushes towards his back yard as she gets there she runs out and stops in her tracks when she sees Ares there and then looks at Damien.)

Damien: Did i forget mention she's alive.

(Reagan looks at him and laughs as she rushes over to them as she gets to him. She looks him over and when she starts coughing they turn him over and look at him.)

Mark: God i love this bullet proof lining in the jacket.

(They look at him and laugh. Then he sits up and looks around.)

Mark: Veracity!  
Veracity: Mark!

(He looks at her then gets up and walks over to as he gets to her he hugs her getting to smile at him. As their hugging Reagan looks at them and laughs.)

Reagan: (Signs) They've gotten closer.  
Ares: (Signs) Oh.  
Reagan: Much to her father's dismay.

(Ares nods her head at her as she stands up she looks at her and eyes up and down.)

Ares: Wow.

(Reagan looks at her and laughs.)

Reagan: You spoke?  
Ares: I do it a little.  
Reagan: Oh good.

(She laughs at her. Then Mark pulls away from Veracity and kisses his friends head as Kate runs into the house looking for her sister quickly followed by Sophie.)

Kate: Vera!  
Mark: Go head. Go talk to your sister.  
Veracity: Okay.

(She turns and walks off back into the house as Mark walks back over to Ares as he gets to her she looks at him as he hugs her getting her to laugh at him. She looks at Reagan who laughs at him.)

Reagan: Ti darò il giusto bentornato più tardi. (I will give you a proper welcome back later.)

(Ares looks at her and laughs.)

Ares: Solo se riesci a tenere il passo. (Only if you can keep up.)

(Mark pulls away from her laughing then he calms down as his ribs start hurting.)

Mark: Oh my god. These two are worse then you.  
Damien: I know right.  
Ares: Or. Non dovresti iniziare qualcosa che non puoi finire. (You shouldn't start something you can't finish.)

(Reagan looks at her as the boys are trying to keep from laughing.)

Reagan: Come sei così sicuro che non riesco a finire. (How you sure i can't finish.)

(Ares looks off as Mark and Damien continue to try and keep from laughing.)

Mark: Oh my god nothing like flirting in Italian.  
Damien: Yup.

(They both look at them and then look off.)

Mark: Anyway.  
Reagan: She started it.

(Ares looks at her as Mark walks off.)

Ares: Did not.

(She laughs at her as they walk off towards everyone else. As they walk in Mark grabs out his gun and walks over to John.)

John: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. I'm are right. Where is he?  
John: In here.

(They walk off towards his living room and Mark sees him tied to a chair and laughs at who it is.)

Mark: Hey look Reagan it's Agent Dildo.

(Tyler looks at him and then looks off.)

Ares: E lui che ti ha dato problemi. (He the one who has been giving you trouble?)  
Mark: sì. (Yes.)  
Ares: Okay. What happened?  
Mark: As far as i can tell he broke in to help Austin grab Veracity.

(She looks at him and then walks over to Tyler and puts her weight onto his leg getting him to scream out in pain.)

Tyler: Fuck.  
Mark: No thank you. I don't do pussy.

(He looks at him as Ares and Reagan are trying to keep from laughing.)

Tyler: Screw you Buchanan.  
Mark: See i would. But you just tried to kidnap my bestfriends sister.

(He looks at him and then looks off as Ares presses down onto his leg.)

Tyler: Ah.  
Mark: You have one chance to tell me who shot me in the back.

(He looks at him and then looks away from him.)

Tyler: And if i don't tell you?  
Mark: I can always put another bullet into you.

(He looks at him as Sophie stands off to the side not wanting to come in between what Mark and Reagan are doing.)

Tyler: What the hell makes you think i know?  
Mark: Because it was you who i shot and you can't really stand up on a leg that's been shot in.

(He looks at him.)

Mark: So i'd start talking or i put another bullet into another body part.

(He looks at him.)

Tyler: I'll say.  
Mark: Okay. Ares!

(She let's his leg go as John hands her a knife and she takes it from him and gets him into the other leg getting him to scream out in pain. And then she twist it getting him to wimpier in pain then she pulls it out getting him to look off.)

Mark: Start talking Tyler or we'll drop you off at Crow looking this.  
Tyler: I'm not gonna tell you. Because i don't know.

(Mark walks over to him and looks at him.)

Mark: I find out either you or your boss shot me. I will be bringing in a lot more then just a law suit.

(Then he presses onto one of his injured leg's getting him to put his head back in pain.)

Mark: Di 'al tuo capo che ha incasinato la persona sbagliata. (Tell your boss he messed with the wrong person.)

(Then Mark hits him in the face with his gun knocking him out cold.)

Mark: Drop him off at the hospital.  
Ares: Okay.

(Damien walks over to her and helps her with Tyler. Once he's up they take him out of the house as they walk out Mark looks at Reagan.)

Reagan: He's not gonna give up Mark.  
Mark: I'm well aware of that. Maybe we should just move everything Santino set up back here to New York and away from the Crows.  
Reagan: We left New York for a reason.  
Mark: Reagan you've got the woman you want back.  
Reagan: Doesn't mean anything.  
Mark: I know that.  
Reagan: I mean yeah Ares is alive.  
Mark: She is.  
Reagan: She's gonna need a job.  
Mark: You saying what i think you are?  
Reagan: I am. I mean she's just as good as i am.  
Mark: She was Santino's right hand woman.  
Reagan: Which would make her just as good of match for you.  
Mark: I sure hope you mean dating wise.  
Reagan: Sleep with her and i'll kill you.  
Mark: I'd never do such a thing. I'd be more worried about Wick over there.

(He looks at him as Reagan looks at him and laughs.)

Reagan: Mark i'm being serious.  
Mark: Yeah i know you are.  
Reagan: I just. I don't know.  
Mark: Look what Kane and Tyler did wasn't called for. And to be honest.  
Reagan: What?  
Mark: I'm not giving up. I don't care what they do. They keep coming after us i'll find away to either shut down the Crows or i'll buy them out and then put someone who deserves to be in the Commanders seat.  
Reagan: If that's the case.  
Mark: I know just who to ask.  
Reagan: Okay than.  
Mark: Are right.

(He smiles at her.)

Mark: Aiutalo a ripulire. (Help him clean up.)

(His men nod their heads at him as they get to work on cleaning up the house. Over the couple of months leading up to the USO tour Mark has yet to talk to the Bellas about them 

going out on the tour until he finally manages to get back to New York to go and talk to them. In between planning the rest of the tour both Reagan and Ares have grown closer 

and the closer they get the more Mark picks on her. As he continues to pick on her she smacks him making him laugh at her.)

Mark: Cagna. (Bitch.)

(She turns and looks at him as Ares is trying to keep from laughing.)

Reagan: Cazzo. (Dick.)

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I know.

(She puts her head down as Eric and Adam fall over themselves laughing.)

Reagan: Asino saggio. (Wise ass.)

(He looks at her and laughs again.)

Mark: Preferisco essere un asino saggio piuttosto che un idiota. (I'd rather be a Wise ass over a jackass.)

(She looks off knowing she won't win this one.)

Reagan: Jerk.  
Mark: I know that too.

(She laughs at him as someone walks in to talk to them.)

Mark: Hey Winston what's going on?  
Winston: I just learned something interesting.  
Mark: Jacob Kane grew a heart.

(Reagan and Ares sneaker making him look at them.)

Winston: If only.  
Mark: Okay. So what you learn.  
Winston: That you're hosting the USO tour?  
Mark: I am actually that okay?  
Winston: I have no issue with it.  
Mark: But i know you Winston and you do.  
Winston: Are you sure you hosting this tour is the best idea. Given what Jacob Kane did?  
Mark: Yes i am. I'm not about to let that jackass stop me from doing something good.  
Winston: You're opening a record label in Gotham.  
Mark: I am. And i know Bruce Wayne left Gotham. I really don't care. I had an understanding with him.  
Winston: And that was?  
Mark: If i keep my nose clean we wouldn't have a problem.  
Winston: But he's left.  
Mark: Yes he did. So did Batman. I'm not trying to take over Gotham. I'll leave to that to the real nutcases. Like say Alice and her wonderland gang. Which is who the Commander 

should really be worried about and not me. I haven't been trying to cause problems with him and the Crows. Anything that's happened is because of him not me.

Winston: And i can understand that. But with you being in Gotham all it's gonna do is cause more trouble.

(Mark looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: Look i'm not gonna let Commander prick keep me from opening up my own record label.  
Winston: I'm not saying that you should. I'm just saying to watch your back when it comes around to him.  
Mark: Okay.  
Winston: Be careful Mark something tells this guy could get a lot worse.  
Mark: Unless i can find away to have him removed from the sit.  
Winston: I would find away. Because with him still in charge of the Crows.  
Mark: I know. If Gotham ever gets another Bat or if Batman ever comes back.  
Winston: There's no telling what he'd do.  
Mark: I'll keep that in mind.  
Winston: Place do.

(Then he turns and walks off as Mark sits there annoyed as he stands up and looks out of the window of his office as Ares walks up to him.)

Ares: You know Santino use too do that whenever he was thinking about doing something.

(Mark turns and looks at her.)

Mark: How the hell did he do all this?  
Ares: It wasn't easy for him. He made more enemy's then friends.

(Mark looks at her and nods his head.)

Mark: I'm sure he did. But i seem to have more friends then enemy's.  
Ares: That's because in someways Santino ruthless you're not.   
Mark: Tell that to Commander prick and Agent Dildo.

(She laughs at him.)

Ares: Mark!

(He looks at her.)

Ares: People like Jacob Kane only have one thing in mind.  
Mark: And that is?  
Ares: He does care who he hurts as long as he gets what he wants.  
Mark: Me dead.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Ares: Some how i have a feeling if he tried anything like that with you. He'd have your family on his ass.  
Mark: Yeah he would.  
Ares: See Mark unlike Santino. You have a family that gives a rats about you.  
Mark: Yeah i know. He told me.  
Ares: When he made all of this after his father died.   
Mark: Yeah.  
Ares: I know i'm still alive and he's not but.  
Mark: He might be dead Ares but. We have you that's all that really matters to me right now.  
Ares: Oh well thank you.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: intelligentone. (Smart ass.)

(Ares laughs at him.)

Ares: I still don't see how i'm smart ass my ass don't have a brain.

(He starts laughing along with her as their laughing he lightly pushes her making her laugh more than they calm down.)

Mark: Anyway. I gotta go and see me an acapella group.  
Ares: Want back up?  
Mark: Na. I'll be okay.  
Ares: Are right.

(He walks off to go and see them. Later over at the Brooklyn aquarium Mark walks in and sees them over at the bar dressed in the uniforms they used back in collage and walks up to them.)

Mark: Is it 2012 again.

(They turn and look at him.)

Beca: Mark!  
Mark: Hey.

(He walks over to them as Beca walks up to him and hugs him then pulls away from him.)

Mark: You ladies look good.  
Cynthia: Thank you.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: You're welcome. How's it going Stacie?  
Stacie: Good. You?  
Mark: Oh you know. There are a lot of up's and downs.  
Stacie: I heard your friend Ares is alive.  
Mark: She is.  
Stacie: I'm happy for you.  
Mark: No where near as happy as Reagan is.

(They start laughing at him then calm down.)

Aubrey: Anyway. What brings you to New York?  
Mark: Business. Well more like USO tour business.

(They all look at him.)

Beca: USO tour business?  
Mark: I'm actually hosting the USO tour this year and was looking for another act to be the fourth and final act.

(They all look at him and laugh.)

Mark: I'm inviting you guys onto the tour.

(They all look at him and laugh off the shock as Aubrey walks over to him and hugs him then pulls away from him.)

Aubrey: Is it competition?  
Mark: It is. But i do have one condition.  
Chloe: What?  
Mark: Although yes it is competition.  
Chloe: Okay.  
Mark: But also have fun. Nothing everything has to be a competition.  
Aubrey: Yeah we know.  
Amy: Who are the other acts?  
Mark: I don't really remember the other two acts right off hand but one band stuck out to me.  
Beca: Who?  
Mark: Evermoist!

(Beca looks at him and then smiles at him.)

Beca: Evermoist is on the tour?  
Mark: They are.   
Beca: You mean i get see my hot girlfriend again?

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: You do.  
Beca: Oh boy.  
Amy: I can't wait.  
Mark: I know. Anyway. The start of the tour is in three weeks so you guys need to get your passports in order.  
Emily: Why? Where is it?  
Mark: You ladies are going to Spain.  
Emily: I've always wanted to go Spain.  
Amy: Yes we get it Jacob Kane's a real Spain.

(They look at her and laugh.)

Mark: Okay that one was funny. Tell that one to Calamity and the other Evermoist laugh.  
Amy: They won't find it as funny.  
Mark: No they will. They hate him as much as i do.  
Beca: Veracity hates her own father?  
Mark: Given what he's done. I wouldn't really blame her. I mean Kate and Mary aren't to happy with him at the moment.  
Beca: How you doing?  
Mark: I've still got a bruise on my back from where the bullet hit me. But other than that i'm are right.  
Beca: Okay.

(He smiles at her.)

Mark: Anyway. So you guys wanna go?  
Cynthia: Hell yeah.  
Mark: Are right. So in three weeks meet me here and we'll all fly out to Spain.  
Beca: Okay.  
Mark: Oh and Cynthia.  
Cynthia: Yeah.  
Mark: Charity is single.

(She looks at him and laughs as he walks off as he walks off their laughing at her face as they see the four women they were just talking to Beca walks over to them as she gets to them she wraps her arms around her girlfriends neck getting her to turn and look at her.)

Calamity: Hey you.

(She turns and kisses her then pulls away from him.)

Beca: Hi.  
Calamity: Hi.  
Veracity: What's going on?  
Beca: Mark invited me and the other girls onto the tour.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: Did he now?  
Beca: Yeah. I hope you're not mad?  
Calamity: What? No. I'm not it'll be fun. Mainly watching both Serenity and Charity drool over the members of the Bellas.

(They both start wiping their mouths making Veracity laugh at them.)

Serenity: Anyway you ass.

(She laughs at her as she brings Beca into her and holds her from behind getting her to smile at her.)

Serenity: So he told you it was a competition?  
Chloe: He did.   
Charity: He say what happens after the tour ends?  
Chloe: No. But i'm sure he'll explain it the day we get there so.  
Veracity: I'm sure he will.

(Beca looks at her and feels bad about her.)

Beca: Hey.

(Veracity looks at her.)

Veracity: Yeah.  
Beca: I'm sorry about the hell your dad's putting you through.

(She looks at her and smiles at her.)

Veracity: Thank you.  
Beca: You're welcome. No one deserves to be treated the way you and your sisters are treated.  
Veracity: No we don't. But does it anyway.  
Beca: I know.

(Veracity looks at her and smiles at her.)

Veracity: You're one hell of a friend Mitchell. And an even better girlfriend to our lead singer here.

(Calamity looks at her and smiles as she kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Beca: She's special.

(She pats her face making her laugh.)

Calamity: I'm special huh?

(She gets her in the side making her laugh.)

Beca: Yes.  
Calamity: Oh yeah why's that?  
Beca: Well you're special to me.  
Calamity: Well okay than.

(Beca laughs at her as she kisses her again then pulls away from her. Over the next couple of hours the Bellas and the Evermoist members sit around talking and joking around as 

their joking around Calamity gets her girlfriend in her side again getting her to laugh at her. Over the next three weeks the Bellas get all of their passports in order once everything 

is in order Mark had told them to meet him at the airstrip later that night so that they could fly out to Spain that night before the Crows could stop them from taking off and Mark 

knows Jacob enough to know he just might do it. So that night the Bellas arrived at the airstrip that Mark told them about. As they pulled up Mark turned and looked at them. After 

they all got out of the limo he had rented for them they grabbed their bags and walked over to him as they got to him he smiled at them.)

Mark: Hey Bellas.  
Beca: Hi.  
Mark: Whose ready to go Spain?

(They all look at him as he shows them into the plane as they walk on they look around and smile at it.)

Emily: Wow this is nice.  
Jessica: Yeah it is.  
Emily: You fly Evermoist out of this thing?  
Mark: No. At least not yet.

(She looks at him and laughs. The following day over on the base Mark's walking towards the hanger talking and joking around with Chicago as the Bellas walk up to them then they walk over to them as they get to them Mark smacks Chicago and then looks off.)

Mark: Hi again Bellas.  
Aubrey: Hi. You know you seem a lot cuter here then in New York.  
Mark: Flirting isn't going to help you ladies win.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Mark: Anyway. I just wanted to say. welcome to Spain and yes i know flying on one of those is real pain.  
Chicago: Yeah.  
Mark: Do not get onto one of those with bruised ribs.  
Chicago: Yeah.   
Mark: Anyway. Here we have Tittle Dee and Tittle dumb.

(The Bellas start laughing at both Chicago and Zeke's faces.)

Chicago: Really.  
Mark: what? The other acts found it funny.  
Zeke: So they.  
Mark: Shows they have a sense of humor.

(They put their heads down.)

Mark: No i'm kidding. This handsome man right here. Is Chicago Welp.  
Amy: Welp there is.

(Mark looks at her as the other Bellas are trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Oh. Anyway. And over here we have Zeke.  
Zeke: Hi. And how come he gets to be handsome?  
Mark: Because he's so pretty.

(He starts petting his head getting him to swing back at him.)

Mark: Hey.  
Chicago: Then don't pet me like a dog.  
Mark: No your right. Dogs are cuter.  
Chicago: Hey.

(The Bellas are watching their interaction and are trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Anyway. Chicago you wanna explain to them what we'll be doing during the tour.  
Chicago: Sure.

(He explains everything to them as he's explaining Mark's trying his hardest not to laugh. As he finishes he claps hands with him.)

Mark: Oh man.  
Chicago: Sorry had to.  
Mark: I know. Anyway. These two will be your body guards while out on the tour. We've got added security so we don't get unwelcomed guests.  
Chicago: Works for me.  
Mark: Okay let's go.

(They walk off towards the hanger the first show will be held in as they get there Chicago's explaining everything about the show and interducing them to the other acts as he reaches Evermoist Beca just can't help herself as she looks at Cynthia.)

Beca: Are we sure their name is Evermoist?  
Cynthia: Yeah. Why?  
Beca: I always thought they were called Everhotties?

(They start laughing at all four members faces along with Mark and Chicago.)

Calamity: That's nice.  
Cynthia: Na i think it's more like Eversexies.

(Mark continues to try and keep from laughing.)

Mark: Oh my god.  
Beca: Oh i like that one better.  
Emily: Na. I like Evergorgeous better.

(They look at her and laugh.)

Mark: There are so many ways you guys can pick at the bands name but for now.  
Calamity: No No. Let them finish. I wanna hear what other things they have to say.

(Beca looks at her and laughs as she walks forward and tells Aubrey something in her ear making her laugh.)

Aubrey: Beca said she wanted your number first.

(Calamity looks at her and then looks at her bandmates who are trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Oh god.  
Chicago: I think at this point he has nothing to say this.

(They start laughing then calm down. As Calamity walks over to Beca and looks at her.)

Calamity: So you want my number huh?  
Beca: Na i want something else instead.  
Calamity: What's that?  
Beca: This.

(She grabs her in and kisses her getting her to laugh in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because there is a lot more to come mainly after the USO tour wraps up. Later today before i type up the next Keagan one shot fanfic i wanna type up a Becalamity fanfic and if i have enough time i will type up that new Keagan one shot. And if the new Keagan one shot doesn't go up tonight i will more an likely post it up when i get up on Sunday. So stay tuned. And no worries there will be plenty of more Reares moments in the coming chapters.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guts here's the latest chapter of Blood Oath i hope you enjoy it.

Calamity: So you want my number huh?  
Beca: Na i want something else instead.  
Calamity: What's that?  
Beca: This.

(She grabs her in and kisses her getting her to laugh in it. As their kissing Mark looks over at Reagan whose trying to keep to from laughing.)

Mark: Okay love birds.

(They pull away from each other laughing.)

Beca: I hate him.  
Calamity: Yeah i know.

(Then she walks back over to her bandmates.)

Mark: You could of stayed over here Calamity.  
Calamity: Oh.

(Beca laughs at her as she remains with her bandmates who are laughing at her. As Mark walks in between all of the acts. As he stands there he looks at them and then 

starts up with what he's wanting to tell them as he's telling them they all look at him and laugh off the shock as he finishes he looks at them and then looks around.)

Mark: Any questions?

(They all shake their heads at him.)

Mark: Are right so let's get this sound check going so we can get the acts back to the hotels and rested up before the show tonight.

(They nod their heads at him as one of his men walks up to him.)

Damien: We have a problem?  
Mark: Are ready?  
Damien: Yeah.  
Mark: Who?  
Damien: The Crows.

(Mark looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: What the hell are they doing here?  
Damien: I don't know. But from the looks of it Commander Kane isn't to happy.  
Mark: Damn it. They were one headache i didn't need.  
Damien: Yeah i know. What you want us to do?  
Mark: Keep an eye on the Evermoist members. If i know him he'll try and make them leave.  
Damien: Okay.

(He walks over to the band and tells them about the Crows being there seeing her father Veracity looks off annoyed.)

Veracity: Damn it.  
Calamity: Hey.  
Damien: Hey.  
Calamity: Hi.  
Damien: I'm here to protect you four from them.

(They look over at them and nod their heads at him.)

Damien: Are right.   
Amy: Hey i have an idea.

(They all turn and look at her.)

Beca: Oh no.

(They turn and look at her.)

Amy: It's not that bad.  
Chloe: What?  
Cynthia: You thinking what i'm thinking.  
Emily: What you thinking?  
Amy: A Riff off.

(Mark turns and looks at them and then looks at Reagan who even looks off.)

Mark: Oh this can't be good.  
Gail: A riff off yes.  
Calamity: What's a Riff off?  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Mark: It's a game the Bellas never win.

(They look at him as he quickly hides behind Ares who starts laughing at him.)

Mark: Don't hurt me.  
Chloe: I'll think about it.

(He looks at her and then puts his head down as Calamity and her bandmates along with the other acts laugh at him.)

Mark: Shut up Vera.

(She looks at him and smiles at him as he does the samething.)

Mark: È sexy da morire. (She's sexy as hell.)

(Ares looks at him and laughs.)

Ares: Ha anche un bel sedere. (She's even got a cute butt.)

Mark: Si. (Yes.)

(They start laughing at their faces.)

Serenity: Okay what's going on over there?  
Mark: We're just talking Serenity.  
Serenity: Yeah okay.

(He say's something else to Ares in Italian getting her to laugh then they calm down. Chicago looks over at them trying to keep from laughing because he knows what 

their saying.)

Chicago: Sei così morto. (You're so dead.)  
Mark: I know.

(He walks off laughing then calms down as he walks over to Veracity and hugs her getting her to laugh at him then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: I said you're sexy as hell.

(she looks at him and laughs as he kisses her cheek then pulls away from it her as he turns and walks off.)

Mark: Are right so someone mentioned a Riff off.  
Amy: Yeah.  
Mark: You four wanna do a Riff off?  
Calamity: I know they did it a lot in collage but. I'm still not clear on the rules.  
Aubrey: To be honest we were never really clear on the rules you remember that first one we did.  
Calamity: The one where the Treblemakers won.  
Aubrey: Yeah.  
Calamity: They got cheated.

(Her bandmates look at her and laugh.)

Beca: I didn't.

(She looks her girlfriend up and down getting her to laugh.)

Calamity: Like what you see Mitchell?  
Beca: Oh always.

(Aubrey and Chloe are trying to keep from laughing.)

Amy: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Amy: Becalamity's flirting again.

(Mark looks at her and then to Ares whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Seriously Amy where the hell do you get these ship names from?  
Amy: Out of my brain.  
Mark: Nope not touching it.  
Chicago: I wouldn't.  
Mark: Okay. So if Beca's done flirting with her girlfriend.  
Beca: Oh i'll never be done flirting with her.  
Mark: I mean't for the moment.  
Beca: Oh. Well than yes i am.  
Mark: You wanna kiss her again don't you?  
Beca: I'm sorry. It's been awhile. She's been busy.  
Mark: I'm not one to stop you.  
Beca: Later.  
Mark: Later. Okay.  
Veracity: Can someone please explain to the three members here who have no idea what a Riff off is.  
Mark: It's a game they like to play to see whose better. And given how the Bellas have never won a Riff off. I won't say it's them.  
Aubrey: Hey.  
Mark: What?  
Aubrey: We would of won their freshmen year but Bumper cheated.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Chloe: And we would of won the one our senior year and Emily's freshmen year. But she sang the wrong song.  
Emily: I got nervous.

(They look at her and laugh. Then clam down.)

Mark: Okay. Um. The number one rule for the Riff off is no Instruments.

(The four Evermoist members look at their instruments and nod their heads at him.)

Mark: Goes the same for you guys if you join in.

(The Saddle up members nod their heads as well.)

Mark: Okay. So first category.  
Chloe: Party songs.  
Mark: Oh here we go.

(She smacks him making him laugh.)

Mark: Ow. Anyway. Whose first?

(Then he hears Lily rush forward and looks at Ares.)

Mark: Non avrei dovuto chiedere. (I shouldn't of asked.)

(She looks at him and laughs. As they get to watching the Bellas go up against the other acts on the tour as their watching them Calamity smiles at her girlfriend.)

I'm comin' up so you better get this party started (I'm comin' up)  
I'm comin' (up)  
I'm comin' up so you  
Dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me  
I said you're holding back  
She said, shut up and dance with me  
Toot, toot  
Let me give you that  
Beep, beep  
Runnin' her hands through my 'fro  
Bouncin' on twenty fo's  
While they sayin' on the radio  
It's the remix to ignition  
Hot and fresh out the kitchen  
Mama rollin'  
In my 6-4  
Badapap  
With all my bellas sayin'  
Swing down, sweet chariot, stop  
And let me ride (Hell yeah)  
Swing down, sweet chariot, stop  
And let me ride (Let me ride)

(As Amy hits the high notes getting everyone to cover their ears and then she flips Calamity off making her laugh.)

Mark: Are right show off.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Chicago!  
Chicago: What?  
Mark: You deaf?  
Chicago: What?  
Mark: I'll take that as my answer. God Amy.

(She's still laughing then calms down.)

Chloe: You see what we did there. Minus what Amy did.

(The other three members look at her and laugh.)

Charity: Yeah i think we got it.   
Serenity: So it's singing.

(They start laughing again then calm down.)

Mark: Oh my god Serenity.  
Serenity: What?  
Mark: You done being a brat?  
Serenity: Maybe.  
Mark: You guys really aren't meant to be rival's.

(They start laughing again then calm down.)

Serenity: I'm sorry i had to.  
Mark: I know.  
Aubrey: Okay. How about artist you didn't know were smart asses.  
Calamity: Hey.

(Aubrey looks at her and laughs.)

Aubrey: What i would of said Artist you didn't know were hot but. Than i'd be lying.

(They look at her trying to keep from laughing.)

Beca: I can see four of them right there.

(Her and Cynthia clap hands making the band laugh at them.)

Mark: Okay Artist you didn't know were Jewish.

(Jacob looks at him and then looks at Evermoist.)

Charity: Let's do this.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Mark: Oh here we go.

(They laugh at him as Charity starts up a beat getting Mark to look back up at them.)

I wish that I could fly (I could fly)  
So very high (very high)  
Into the sky (into the sky)  
Yeah  
Just like a dragonfly  
I want to  
I want to  
I want to get away  
I wanna fly away, yeah, yeah, yeah

I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go  
(I let it all go)  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo  
(Like a tattoo)  
And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, coming back to you

Call me any day or night  
Call me (call me) on the line  
Call me, call me any, anytime  
Call me (call me), oh love.

Emily: I would but i don't have your number.

(Mark looks over at her and then to Serenity who looks at her just as in shock.)

Mark: Oh boy.

(He walks behind them and sits down as they look at him and laugh.)

Mark: Oh i'll stay here until you guys are done flirting.

(They laugh at him.)

Emily: I'm sorry it's just.   
Mark: No i get it.   
Serenity: And just whose number do you want there Emily?

(Emily looks off blushing.)

Mark: Oh god Serenity you've done it now.  
Serenity: What?  
Mark: You broke a Bellas member.

(They start laughing than calm down as Beca looks at her girlfriend whose still laughing.)

Beca: Feel free to stop this at anytime babe.  
Calamity: I would but this is too funny.  
Charity: Are all of the Riff off's this funny?  
Mark: No where near as funny. I think out of them all. I think this one is the funniest.  
Charity: Oh okay.

(Then Chloe gets the riff off going again. By doing the next song in the category.)

Love me harder  
And if you really need me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder  
Gotta love me harder  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Love me, love me, love me  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Harder, harder, harder  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, yeah.

If I were a boy  
Even just for a day  
I'd roll outta bed in the morning  
And throw on what I wanted and go.

(Mark looks at them and laughs. As their sound guy calls out to them.)

Sound crew: Hey guys i still need that sound check for Vocal's.  
Calamity: Are right.

(Her and the band walk up onto the stage as they get up there Aubrey turns and looks at her.)

Aubrey: Hey hey we're not yet.

(They all look at her as Calamity looks at Beca and winks at her getting her to smile at her.)

Calamity: Oh,Baby, We're just getting started.  
Beca: Hey.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: Jealous there Mitchell?  
Beca: Maybe.

(She looks at her as the other members laugh at her.)

Mark: Are right. Guys their gonna have to use the instruments.  
Chloe: Okay.  
Mark: Are right Charity.

(She nods her head at him as she walks over to the drums and gets them set up. Once she's ready. Chloe brings up the next category and Calamity nods her head at her as 

she walks up to the Mic and looks at Beca who smiles at her.)

Another head hangs lowly  
Child is slowly taken  
And the violence, caused such silence  
Who are we mistaken?  
With their tanks, and their bombs  
And their bombs, and their guns  
In your head, in your head they are crying  
In your head, in your head  
Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie.

(Then Mark sees what Veracity's doing and starts laughing at her.)

Mark: Hold hold on.  
Serenity: What?  
Mark: Vera what the hell was that?  
Amy: She's spazzing.

(They start laughing at her face.)

Kate: Yup that's my sister the Spazzer.

(Mark looks at her and laughs as he claps hands with her then drops his hand as they go back to the stage as they start the riff off again.)

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone

I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on the blade for ya  
Jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya.

(Then Beca looks at Calamity and smiles at her as she starts off her next part of the riff off getting them to look at her including Tyler who can't help but notice 

how good of a singer she is. Not mention Reagan whose there to help Mark figure who he should sign onto his label once it's opened.)

But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You fill me up and I fall apart  
And I'm only

So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
I, didn't know I was lost  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Wake me up when it's all over

Zombie-ie-ie  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
You know I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Didn't know I was lost  
Yeah, yeah, yeah.

(As the riff off ends. Everyone claps for them all making Mark laugh at them.)

Mark: What a way to kick off this tour.  
Chicago: Yeah.

(Then he looks over at Tyler and gets Mark's attention who looks over at him and quickly gets annoyed by who he's looking at.)

Mark: He's happily married my ass.

(Chicago and Zeke look at him and can tell he's annoyed as Beca yells something out getting Calamity to look at her and walk off of the stage as she walks off and over 

to her she hugs her getting Beca to smile at her as she pulls away from her and kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing the other three members of the 

band start making whistling sounds behind them making them laugh as they pull away from each other.)

Calamity: You three are just jealous.  
Veracity: Are not.  
Beca: They could of fooled me.  
Calamity: Yeah really.

(They start laughing again as Beca kisses her again then pulls away from her as she remains with her girlfriend as the other Bellas walk off to go and rest up for 

their time up on the stage for their own sound check. As they walk off Serenity walks over to Emily and talks to her as their talking she looks off every now and then 

but goes back to her conversation with her. Over by Veracity she's sitting there looking at her phone as someone walks up to her and stands there feeling someone 

standing next to her she looks up at him.)

Veracity: Can i help you?  
Tyler: I was just coming to tell you that you guys are really good?  
Veracity: Thank you.  
Tyler: You're welcome.

(Then she goes back to her phone but he remains there until she looks up at him.)

Veracity: What you want?  
Tyler: You know you're offly rude.  
Veracity: Yeah well thanks to you and my dad i was nearly raped by my ex boyfriend. So please leave me alone.

(She gets up to walk off but he grabs her arm getting her to quickly turn and look at him.)

Veracity: Get your hand off of me.

(He looks at her and pulls her closer which then gets one of the other members to walk over to him.)

Serenity: Hey agent Dildo. Get your hands the hell off of my friend.

(He turns and looks at her as she shoves him away from her and Calamity catches her before she falls to the ground.)

Calamity: You are right?  
Veracity: Yeah. 

(She keeps a hold of her friend.)

Tyler: This isn't over.  
Calamity: It better be.  
Tyler: Yeah what the hell are you going to do?  
Calamity: You really wanna find out. 

(He looks at her and then looks off. As Charity walks up to them and stands on either side of her lead singer and their bass player.)

Charity: Why don't you go find your wife and leave us the hell a lone. 

(He looks at her and walks off as Veracity keeps a hold of Calamity who looks at Jacob's agent in disgust.)

Calamity: What the hell are they doing here anyway?  
Charity: I don't know.  
Beca: Their here to try and get you guys to quit.

(They all turn and look at her.)

Calamity: What?  
Beca: Babe i over heard him and Jacob Kane talking.  
Cynthia: Their only here to see how long until you four give up and leave the tour.  
Veracity: And the answer to that is never.

(They look at her and nod their heads at her. Then Mark walks up to them.)

Mark: Hey.  
Veracity: Hi.  
Mark: What happened?  
Veracity: My dad's prick of an agent grabbed my arm and when i told him to let it go he tried to bring me close to him but than Serenity showed up and shoved him away 

from me.

(Mark looks at her and then looks around annoyed.)

Mark: What they want?  
Beca: They want them to quit.  
Mark: What?  
Cynthia: Beca said she over heard them. And they plan on making them quit.  
Mark: What the hell is the matter with him?  
Cynthia: He doesn't want you around his daughter.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: Yeah well it's not going to be that easy to get them to drop out of the tour.  
Calamity: Doesn't mean they won't try harder. Mainly agent Dildo over there.

(He looks at her and then looks behind him at Tyler.)

Mark: Damien!

(He walks over to him.)

Damien: Yeah.

(Mark walks over to him.)

Mark: Resta con loro. (Stay with them.) Non lasciare i loro lati. (Don't leave their sides.)  
Damien: Got it boss.  
Mark: Okay. Mainly Veracity. Non lo voglio vicino a lei. (I don't want him anywhere near her.)  
Damien: Inteso. (Understood.)

(Mark nods his head at him as he turns and looks at Veracity whose still clinging to Calamity.)

Mark: Fuck.

(Later back over at the hotel all of the acts are staying in for the night over in Veracity's room she's in her room playing with her guitar as someone knocks on her 

door she takes it off and puts it down once it's down she walks over to the door and opens it to find Mark there.)

Veracity: Mark!

(Without thinking Mark walks into the room and kisses her catching her off guard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because do Jacob and Tyler really think it's going to be that easy to get Evermoist to drop out of the tour. I think not. But anyway. Let me know what you guys think down the comments below.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Blood oath i hope you enjoy it.

Mark: Fuck.

(Later back over at the hotel all of the acts are staying in for the night over in Veracity's room she's in her room playing with her guitar as someone knocks on her 

door she takes it off and puts it down once it's down she walks over to the door and opens it to find Mark there.)

Veracity: Mark!

(Without thinking Mark walks into the room and kisses her catching her off guard. As their kissing she smiles in it then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: I'm sorry. I.  
Veracity: No no. Mark come on it's okay.   
Mark: You sure?  
Veracity: Yeah. Come in.

(He walks in more and she closes the door behind them.)

Veracity: You know it's weird not seeing you in a suit.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I'm on Vacation.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Some what. Of a vacation that is.  
Veracity: For whatever reason. You look good even without the suit.  
Mark: Well thank you.

(She smiles at him.)

Veracity: So other than the kiss. Why'd you come here?  
Mark: I wanted to come see how you were doing after the whole thing with Agent Dildo.

(She laughs at him.)

Veracity: I'm are right. I really do wish my father would help out instead of just my bandmates.  
Mark: I'm here. He's only got one thing in mind.  
Veracity: Keep you away from me.  
Mark: Pretty much. I mean from what i hear from both Kate and Mary he hasn't been much of a father to them either.  
Veracity: He hasn't. He's been more focused on you.  
Mark: I know. Look Vera.  
Veracity: Look Mark we both tried after Santino died and i know you tried.

(He laughs at her.)

Mark: I just. I know it's been two years but.  
Veracity: No i get it. You're still in love with him and keep hoping he'll show up one day.  
Mark: I do. I mean even if he never shows back up again. At least i still have Ares.  
Veracity: Yeah.

(He laughs at her.)

Mark: Anyway. I better go and check things out at on the base for the show tonight.  
Veracity: Okay.  
Mark: It's good to see you again Vera.  
Veracity: You too.

(He turns to leave but she calls him back over to her.)

Veracity: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: You are right?  
Veracity: Everything in me is telling to let you walk back out that door and stay away from you but.  
Mark: What?  
Veracity: I can't do that.

(He walks over to her.)

Mark: Why not?  
Veracity: Because i'm in love with you.

(He looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Mark: You're in love with me.  
Veracity: It's okay if you feel the same way about me.  
Mark: It's not about not feeling the same way about you Vera. Because i do like you a lot in fact.  
Veracity: But.  
Mark: With everything i do. And my families connection to the mob i don't want to put you in any danger. I can honestly say i don't know what i'd do if i ever lost you 

too.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Mark: If i.  
Veracity: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: I'm not asking you to be my boyfriend.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I know that. It's just. I'm the host of the tour and if anyone found out.  
Veracity: What people don't know won't hurt them.

(She pushes his jacket off of him getting him to smile at her.)

Mark: No your right it won't. But.  
Veracity: I know i'm a little old to be going against my father's warnings but i really don't care. I know who i wanna be with and i'm not about let him keep me from 

him any longer.

(He smiles at her and as she kisses him again as their kissing she deepens it as their kiss continues Mark picks her up and walks off towards the bed and lies her down 

on it once she's down he pulls away from her.)

Mark: You sure about this?  
Veracity: Yeah I am.

(She kisses him again as their kissing she deepens it as their kiss continues she goes to his shirt and opens it as she reaches the last button on his shirt she runs 

her hands over his chest getting him to smile in the kiss then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: You really sure about this?

(She nods her head at him.)

Veracity: I'm done waiting. I want you.  
Mark: Vera!  
Veracity: Look Mark if you don't want to do this i'll understand.  
Mark: It's not about not wanting to do it. Because i really do. It's just.  
Veracity: What?  
Mark: I just don't want this to get to.  
Veracity: If it does. Let it.  
Mark: Seriously.  
Veracity: I'm a grown up Mark. He needs to see me as one.   
Mark: I know he does.

(He runs his hand over her chest getting her to smile at him.)

Mark: I just don't want you to get hurt because of him or because of his war with me.  
Veracity: I won't lie i will more an likely end up in this war weather me or my sisters like it or not.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: True.  
Veracity: Hey.

(He looks at her.)

Veracity: My father doesn't get a say in who i date. And this point he really doesn't get a say in who i wanna sleep with.

(He looks at her and smiles then sits up to take his shirt off once it's off he throws it to the floor as it hits the floor she sits up and kisses a couple places on his chest getting him 

to smile at her then she pulls away from it. Then he opens her's and pushes her back onto the bed as she lands on it he leans in and kisses down her chest to her stomach as he 

gets to her stomach he starts kissing on it getting her to moan from the feel of his lips on it as his kisses on it continues she runs her hands through his hair getting him to smile 

in his kisses on her stomach then he pulls away from it and starts kissing back up her to her chest as he reaches her neck he kisses it getting her to smile in it as he continues to 

kiss her neck she runs her finger over his bellybutton getting him to smile in it then pull away from it and looks at her.)

Mark: That feels nice.  
Veracity: I was never really one for outtie's.  
Mark: What's so different about me?  
Veracity: Nothing really all I know is that you're who I want.  
Mark: Thank God.

(He kisses her again as their kissing she deepens it sending them into a love making session. Outside of the hotel Kate's sitting down at a table as Sophie walks up to 

Her.)

Sophie: You okay?

(Kate looks up at her and nods her head.)

Kate: Yeah i'm fine why?  
Sophie: You just seem out of it.  
Kate: I'm just annoyed with the fact that my father won't let Veracity make her own choices.  
Sophie: He that bad?  
Kate: He showed up here in hopes of trying to get Veracity and her bandmates to drop out of the tour.  
Sophie: But we all know they won't do it doesn't matter what he does.  
Kate: Yeah well i know my dad he'll do anything he can to get them to back out of the tour.  
Sophie: Like try and get my husband to hit her.  
Kate: Yeah. But seeing how quickly her bandmates came to her aid.  
Sophie: I have a feeling he's going to have problems.  
Kate: Yeah. So you and Tyler?

(Sophie looks at her and laughs.)

Sophie: Yeah well.   
Kate: Yeah well what?

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Sophie: I just. I feel like if i make any excuses it could really hurt you and i really don't want to do that.  
Kate: Well as happy as that makes me. I don't think there's an excuse out there i haven't heard before.

(Sophie looks at her and laughs.)

Sophie: That is true. Look Kate.

(She looks at her.)

Kate: Yeah.  
Sophie: I'm sorry. For what i did back at the academy.

(Kate looks at her and smiles at her.)

Kate: It's okay. I mean i know it's not. But it really is okay Sophie.  
Sophie: Okay.  
Kate: Hey look i know you're married and all but. That one day we went to coffee that was fun.  
Sophie: It was. What you have in mind?  
Kate: Well the show isn't for at least another four hours. You wanna take a walk around Spain?  
Sophie: Yeah i'd love to.  
Kate: Okay. Come on.

(They both get up and walk off to go and spend sometime together as they walk off Jacob sees it and laughs as he walks off inside of the hotel. Back up in Veracity's room her and 

Mark are under the covers kissing after making love to each other as their kissing continues she deepens it sending them into another round love making later their both under 

the covers asleep well Veracity is Mark's lying there with her as she sleeps as she's sleeping he's running his finger around her Belly button unaware that he's doing it she wakes up 

and feels what he's doing then grabs his hand getting him to look at her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Veracity: Hey.  
Mark: You are right?

(She brings his hand up and kisses it getting him to smile at her.)

Mark: What was i doing?  
Veracity: Running your finger around belly button.  
Mark: Oh lucky finger.

(He kisses her getting her to smile in it then pulls away from her.)

Veracity: No where near as lucky as i am to be here with you.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Mark: You realize.  
Veracity: I'm aware of what he could if he ever finds out about this. But right i really don't care.  
Mark: And again i ask why not?  
Veracity: I'm here with you.

(She kisses him again as their kissing he smiles in it. As their kiss continues she runs her hand over his belly button getting him to moan in the kiss then she pulls 

away from him.)

Mark: Even better the second time around.

(She laughs at him as she kisses him again as their kissing he deepens it sending them into yet another love making session which is what they do until it's time for everyone to 

go back to the base for the show. Later back at the base the Bellas and Evermoist getting ready to go out onto the stage to do their songs as their getting ready Mark walks into 

the hanger followed by Reagan and Oliver as they walk in Veracity looks up at him and smiles at him seeing her looking at him he smiles at her then walks off seeing the look on 

her face Calamity starts laughing which then gets her to look at her.)

Veracity: What?  
Calamity: You slept with him.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Veracity: He's and i really like him.  
Calamity: It shows to.  
Veracity: I know what happened before the show probably won't happen again do to them. But it was fun while it lasted.  
Calamity: Is that what he said?  
Veracity: No. But i know how my dad is Cal he's never going to let us be together as an actual couple.  
Calamity: He does realize you're an adult right?  
Veracity: I don't really think he cares Cal.  
Calamity: Yeah well he should.   
Veracity: Yeah i know he should but he doesn't. And i really like him Calamity i don't know what to do.  
Beca: I say you tell him to go screw himself.

(They look over at her and laugh.)

Veracity: It's easy for her to say.  
Calamity: Yeah really.  
Beca: I'm not saying you have to.  
Veracity: I know that. But still. Tell him to go screw himself. Why the hell didn't i think of saying that before?  
Calamity: I have no idea.

(They start laughing than calm down as they see Tyler walking towards them but before he can get to them Chicago walks up to them.)

Chicago: You four are next.  
Calamity: Okay thanks.  
Chicago: You bet.

(He turns and walks off as Mark walks up to them.)

Mark: You guys ready?  
Veracity: So ready.

(Mark looks at her and smiles at her.)

Mark: Good to know.  
Serenity: Yeah we're ready to kick some Bellas ass.

(Beca looks at her along with the other Bellas as they walk up to her.)

Emily: Wow.  
Serenity: What?  
Emily: I don't know about you CR but i'm insulted.  
Cynthia: You're not the only one.  
Emily: Oh good. So i'm not the only one ready to kick some Evermoist butt.

(Calamity looks off as Beca laughs at her girlfriends face.)

Serenity: Oh.  
Mark: Oh this is going to be one hell of a tour.

(They start laughing as he walks off again and Veracity goes after him.)

Veracity: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Veracity: Hey. Look do you think after the show we can talk? About earlier?  
Mark: Yeah sure i'd love to.  
Veracity: Okay.  
Mark: So Serenity's ready to kick some Bellas butt?  
Veracity: Yeah. It would appear that way.  
Mark: Kick some butt. Just not your bandmates butts although that would be fun to see.

(She smacks him making him laugh at her.)

Mark: Ow.  
Veracity: That's what you get for being such a smart ass.  
Mark: See this is where i tell you i'm only like because of your sister. But than again she's right behind me and i'm not that stupid.

(She laughs at him as they continue to talk Serenity walks up to them.)

Serenity: Vera!  
veracity: Yeah.  
Serenity: We're up next.  
Veracity: Okay. I'll see you later.  
Mark: I sure hope so.

(She smiles at him as she turns and walks off with her bandmate towards the stage as Mark turns and looks at Kate.)

Kate: You realize my dad is going to freak.  
Mark: Yeah well i really don't care what your dad say's.  
Kate: I'm well aware of that.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kate: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah i'm fine.  
Kate: Okay. Now i'm gonna go watch my sister and her bandmates.  
Mark: You do that.

(She laughs at him as she walks off to go and watch Evermoist up on the stage. Over by the stage the host of the concert is up onstage introducing Evermoist after he 

introduces them he runs off stage as they start playing the music for How a Heart unbreaks as they play it Mark walks off towards the stage and watches them along with 

Reagan as their watching them Mark laughs at Reagan's face but doesn't say anything to her.)

Calamity.

Step one, take his pictures off the wall  
Getting myself up after the fall, the fall  
I'll be better off after all  
When the pain's a hundred proof  
There are ways to change the mood, it's good  
Getting it like I should  
Mr. What's-his-name?  
Oh, they're all the same  
Mr. What's-his-name

All three of them.

I'm gonna smile when it hurts  
Going out tonight with all of my girls  
Party 'til I can't see straight  
This is how a heart unbreaks  
Find someone new  
Somebody who'll love me the way you loved you  
Can't you tell I'll be okay?  
This is how a heart unbreaks.

Calamity.

I can't believe it got this far  
It's like the wheels came off of the car, bizarre  
Belligerence in my heart  
I've been broken in the past  
But the feeling doesn't last, collapse  
I always survive the crash  
Mr. What's-his-name?  
Bet you feel the pain  
Mr. What's-his-name.

All three of them.

I'm gonna smile when it hurts  
Going out tonight with all of my girls  
Party 'til I can't see straight  
This is how a heart unbreaks  
Find someone new  
Somebody who'll love me the way you loved you  
Can't you tell I'll be okay?  
This is how a heart unbreaks.

Calamity.

Oh, the devil is in your eyes  
But heaven was in your kiss  
And these are the things I'll miss  
La, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la  
Smile when it hurts.

All three of them

Tonight with all of my girls.

Calamity.

Party 'til I can't see straight.

All three of them.

This is how a heart unbreaks.  
Find someone new  
Somebody who'll love me the way you loved you  
Can't you tell I'll be okay?  
This is how a heart unbreaks  
Smile when it hurts  
Going out tonight with all of my girls  
Party 'til I can't see straight  
This is how a heart unbreaks  
Find someone new  
Somebody who'll love me the way you loved you  
Can't you tell I'll be okay?  
This is how a heart unbreaks.

(As the music for How a heart unbreaks ends everyone claps for them getting them to smile at them.)

Calamity: Thank so much we are Evermoist.  
Mark: Yeah they are.

(Reagan and Ares start laughing at her face as she gives him the finger as they walk off of stage as they walk off he walks over to them and hugs her getting her to 

laugh at him. Then he pulls way from her.)

Mark: You guys did really well.  
Charity: Thank you.  
Mark: You bet. Up next is them.  
Serenity: We're ready.  
Mark: Okay than.

(He walks off as they laugh at him and Beca walks over to Calamity and kisses her getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from her.)

Beca: I don't know about them but you looked hot up there.  
Calamity: Why thank you. 

(Beca laughs at her as she kisses her again then pulls away from her as Serenity jokingly pushes Beca making her laugh.)

Serenity: No kissing the competition Calamity.

(Calamity puts her head down as they start laughing.)

Calamity: She wouldn't be saying that if she was the one dating of you.  
Emily: So she's single then?

(Beca and the other Bellas look at her as Reagan's trying to keep from laughing.)

Emily: What?  
Beca: Wow.  
Emily: Hey not my fault your girlfriends Bandmates are as hot as she is.

(Calamity looks around trying to keep from laughing.)

Cynthia: She's right. In fact is Charity single?

(Charity looks off trying to keep from blushing.)

Calamity: Yes their both single. But.  
Emily: We won't.  
Calamity: Okay good.

(She smiles at them as Chicago tells Aubrey their next.)

Aubrey: Okay thanks Chicago.  
Chicago: Anytime.

(Then he walks off.)

Aubrey: You ready Bellas.  
Beca: As i'll ever be.  
Calamity: Good luck.  
Beca: Thank you. With you four and Saddle up we'll need it.  
Calamity: But.  
Beca: Yes you do.  
Calamity: Well thank you for noticing.

(She smiles at her as she kisses her again then pulls away from her.)

Beca: Love you.  
Calamity: Love you too.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her as they walk off to go and put their guitars down and to watch the Bellas perform up on the stage.)

Mark: Hey.

(They turn and look at him.)

Beca: Hey.  
Mark: Now as you know we're on a military base so there's a good chance.  
Aubrey: Think someone could screw with us.  
Mark: More then likely. But for the most part don't focus on the fact that it's been three years since you guys were last together. Just have and ignore them.  
Chloe: We can do that.  
Mark: Okay good. Good luck.  
Amy: Thank you.  
Mark: You bet.

(He walks off again to go and stand with the Evermoist members as the host for the concert is up there introducing the Bellas.)

Reagan: Come on Bellas.

(They look at her and laugh then they walk up onto the stage to get ready to start singing.)

Mark: Come on Doug they've got a lot more then a few YouTube clicks.

(He looks at him and laughs as he walks off then Calamity notices something walks off after someone as she follows him the Bellas start up their performance.)

Up with it girl  
Rock with it girl  
Show dem it girl (Bada bang bang)  
Bounce with it girl  
Dance with it girl  
Get with it girl (Bada bang bang)  
Come on, come on, turn the radio on  
It's Friday night and it won't be long  
Gotta do my hair, put my make up on  
It's Friday night and I won't be long  
'Til I hit the dance floor (Bada bang)  
Hit the dance floor (Bada bang)  
I got all I need  
No I ain't got cash, I ain't got cash  
But I got you baby  
(Just you and me)  
Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight  
(I love cheap thrills)  
Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight  
(I love cheap thrills)  
I don't need no money  
You're worth more than diamonds, more than gold  
As long as I can feel the beat  
Free up yourself, get out of control  
I don't need no money  
You're worth more than diamonds, more than gold  
As long as I keep dancing  
Free up yourself, get out of control  
Come on, come on, turn the radio on  
It's Saturday and I won't be long  
Gotta paint my nails, put my high heels on  
It's Saturday and I won't be long  
'Til I hit the dance floor (Bada bang)  
Hit the dance floor (Bada bang)  
I got all I need  
No I ain't got cash, I ain't got cash  
But I got you baby  
(Just you and me)  
Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight  
(Ooh, I love cheap thrills)  
Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight  
(I love cheap thrills)  
I don't need no money  
You're worth more than diamonds, more than gold  
As long as I can feel the beat  
Make the beat just take control  
I don't need no money  
You're worth more than diamonds, more than gold  
As long as I keep dancing  
Free up yourself, get outa of control  
Me and you girl, you and me  
Drop it to the floor and make me see your energy because  
Mi nah play no hide and seek  
Wah if I see the ting you have weg make me feel weak girl (Free)  
'Cause anytime you wind and catch it  
The selector pull it up and put it on repeat girl  
Me nah touch a dollar 'na me pocket  
'Cause notin' in this world ain't more that what you worth  
I don't need no money  
You're worth more than diamonds, more than gold  
As long as I can feel the beat  
Make the beat just take control  
I don't need no money  
More than diamonds, more than gold  
As long as I keep dancing  
Free up yourself, get out of control  
Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight  
(I love cheap thrills)  
Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight  
(I love cheap thrills)  
But I don't need no money  
You're worth more than diamonds, more than gold  
As long as I can feel the beat  
Go on and make the beat just take control  
I don't need no money  
You're worth more than diamonds, more than gold  
As long as I keep dancing  
Free up yourself, get out of control.

(As the Bellas are performing someone plays Taps at the back of the house getting all of the other acts to look around Beca looks at Chloe and Aubrey as they do as 

Mark told them to do two days before they arrived and place their hands over their hearts which gets the Evermoist members to smile at them. Then they notice someones 

missing.)

Serenity: Where's Calamity?

(Over by the music booth Calamity was keeping a few paces behind the person she saw come back here as she gets there she goes to open the door but gets hit from behind 

and falls to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because someone having played Taps during the Bellas performance and well knocked Calamity out. Just played the prank on the Bellas and knocked Calamity out find out the in the next update of Blood Oath coming up tomorrow coming up later is Reagan joins the Army stay tuned.


	10. Santino returns Part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Blood Oath i hope you enjoy it.

Serenity: Where's Calamity?

(Over by the music booth Calamity was keeping a few paces behind the person she saw come back here as she gets there she goes to open the door but gets hit from behind 

and falls to the ground. As she falls the person who played Taps during the Bellas performance walks out of the room and looks down at Evermoist lead singer.)

Agent: She was following you.  
Tyler: Shit. Help me get her into this room.  
Agent: You don't want to rough her up a little.  
Tyler: No. I wanna set the bitch up.

(He helps Tyler Pick Calamity up and they both put her into the room and then leave before anyone notices them as they walk out the head off towards everyone else but 

as they leave that part of the building they walk out and head off towards everyone else. Over by the other Evermoist members their looking for Calamity but can't find 

her. So they walk over to the Bellas.)

Serenity: Hey Aubrey.

(She turns and looks at her.)

Aubrey: Yeah.  
Serenity: Have you guys seen Calamity?  
Aubrey: Not since before we went on. Why?  
Veracity: We can't find her.

(They all look at her not sure of what to say to them.)

Flo: Maybe she went off somewhere with Beca.  
Beca: I'm standing right here.

(She looks next to her.)

Flo: Oh. So no we haven't seen her.  
Amy: Let's go see if we can't find her. You three go off in that direction we'll go this way.  
Charity: Okay.

(They split up and walk off to go and see if they can't find Calamity. As they start looking for her the agent who hit Calamity in the back of the head walks off back 

to where she is with a couple of friends of his and head back over to her. As they get to the room she's in he opens the door and they walk in as they walk in he 

closes the door and she starts coming too and turns to look at them. Seeing who it is she gets annoyed as he kicks her in the ribs sending her over in pain.)

Agent: Hey it's the Everbitches lead singer.

(They look at him and laugh.)

Calamity: What you want?  
Agent: You off the tour.

(They walk over to her and start beating on her getting her roll over in pain. Out in the hanger The Bellas and the three remaining Evermoist members are looking 

around for Calamity. When they can't find her they see Mark and walk over to him as they get to him.)

Aubrey: Mark!

(He turns and looks at them.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Chloe: We can't find Calamity.

(Mark turns fully and looks at them.)

Mark: What?  
Serenity: I noticed her missing right after the Bellas performance.  
Mark: You didn't see her walk off?  
Serenity: No we were to focused on them for me to notice.  
Sophie: That's weird because Tyler disappeared right as the Bellas went up onto the stage.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: Where's he now?  
Sophie: No idea. I haven't even seen three of his men either.  
Mark: Damn. Chicago!

(He walks over to him and Mark tells him about Calamity being missing and he tells him he'll go looking for her and runs off with Zeke to see if they can't find where 

she went to.)

Mark: Their gonna find her.  
Charity: We know.  
Mark: Okay. Come on.

(They walk off to go and continue on with their search. Back over in the sound room Tyler's men are still beating on Calamity and then stop as she falls unconscious   
from the beatings.)

Agent: I'll meet you guys out there.  
Agent#2: What the hell are you doing?  
Agent: Just go. I don't want you guys mixed up in this anymore then you ready are.

(He nods his head at him as they both turn and leave the room as they leave they look both ways to make sure their not seen as they walk off as he turns and looks at 

his friend but closes the door then he walks off back in the room Tyler's number one is still in there with Calamity thinking about what he could do to her then he 

gets an idea and opens her blouse as he reaches the last button on it he pulls it away from her chest as he's about to run his hand over it. He thinks twice about it 

and gets up to leave the room as he opens the door to leave he walks out and closes the door then walks off to go back to his friends as he walks off he smiles to him

as he looks at his phone and sees the photo he took of her and then puts it away as he walks out of the room hallway where their sound booth is seeing him walk out of 

it both Beca and Emily walk over to the door and walk in to see what he was doing there as they walk in they head down the hallway. As they walk down they look around 

for anyone. When they can't find what he was doing back here they walk off to go and rejoin the other Bellas as they walk by the sound booth they continue to talk as 

they walk by they walk out of the hallway and over to the other's.)

Aubrey: Anything?  
Beca: No.

(Then they hear one of the agents gloating behind them and Beca walks over to him as she gets to him she grabs the phone from him and looks at it.)

Beca: Is this Evermoist lead singer?  
Agent: Yeah why?  
Beca: Where the hell is she?  
Agent: Hell if i know. She got what she wanted from me and then left.

(Beca hearing that looks off not sure if she should believe it or not.)

Beca: If you hurt her i'll make you regret what you just said.

(He looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Agent: You?  
Mark: If she doesn't i sure as hell will. Now where the hell is Calamity. And don't even think about telling me the hell if you know. Because you don't normally gloat 

your friends about something if you don't know where this person is.

Agent: I don't. And like i said she got what she wanted from me and left.  
Mark: That's funny. Seeing as to how her and Bandmates don't go anywhere without the other. Now where the hell is my friend?  
Agent: Why you want a piece of her too?

(Mark having enough grabs him and pulls him forward.)

Mark: You really don't want to screw with me jackass. Now tell me where Evermoist lead singer is or i'll make Commander Kane regret not leaving you in Gotham.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Agent: You're seriously going to threaten me?  
Mark: You really think that was a threat? Because if you want one. I'll give you one.

(Mark kicks him getting him to double over in pain then he stands him up.)

Mark: Now where the hell is Calamity?  
Agent: Why the hell do you care about their bitch of a lead singer. You in love with her?

(Mark looks at him and gets him in the stomach again then stands up him again.)

Mark: Where the hell is she?

(He looks at him and then looks off as Cynthia looks at Charity and can tell she's annoyed.)

Cynthia: We'll find her. But Mark come on not this way. He's not worth it. 

(Mark looks at her and nods his head as he shoves him at his friends.)

Mark: I'm gonna find my friend and when i do i'm gonna make the commander wish he had stayed in Gotham.  
Agent: This isn't over Buchanan.  
Mark: No your right it's not. But for the time being it is. Reagan! Ares!

(They both walk over to him.)

Mark: Get some of your men search this hanger no one leaves until Calamity's found.  
Ares: Are right.

(She looks at her men.)

Ares: Andiamo. (Let's go.)

(Reagan looks at her.)

Reagan: Così sexy. (So Sexy.)

(Ares looks at her and laughs.)

Ares: Grazie anche a te. (Thank you so are you.)

(Reagan laughs at her.)

Mark: Yo flirting twins. Calamity find now.  
Reagan: Sorry.

(They walk off to go see if they can't find her. As he laughs at them and he looks at the agent.)

Mark: You got staring problem?

(He walks up to him.)

Agent: I'm gonna remember this Buchanan.  
Mark: Why's that?  
Agent: Let's just i know what makes you tick. And she's drop dead gorgeous.  
Mark: anche a te. (So are you.)

(Then he walks off leaving the agent in question in shock at what he just said and laughs at him. Later that night back at the hotel all of the acts are staying for 

the night. After searching the base for Calamity and not being able to find her they all thought it be best if they came back here for the after party at the back of 

the room Beca's standing back there with Aubrey who feels bad for her.)

Aubrey: Their gonna find her Beca.  
Beca: Yeah i know they will. I'm just worried is all.  
Aubrey: About what?  
Beca: That agent was gloating Aubrey. He knows something about where she is.  
Aubrey: I'm sure he does. But he's not gonna tell anyone. Much less us.  
Beca: I love her Aubrey.

(She looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Aubrey: I know you do. And like i said they'll find her it's just a matter of knowing where she is.  
Beca: Yeah i know.

(She smiles at her. Over by Reagan and Ares their standing talking and joking around.)

Reagan: Shut up i never said that.  
Ares: Yes you did.  
Reagan: I did not.  
Ares: Yes you did. I heard you say as much.

(She smacks her making her laugh.)

Ares: Ow.  
Reagan: You are such a wuss.  
Ares: I am not.  
Reagan: Yes you are.   
Ares: Am not.   
Reagan: You know for someone whose this big bad assassin you're a wuss.  
Ares: It hurt.  
Reagan: I barely touched you.  
Ares: It's the arm Wick broke.

(Reagan looks at her and then looks off.)

Reagan: Oh oops. I'm sorry. I didn't know.  
Ares: It's are right. You're luck you're cute.

(Reagan laughs at her as she looks at her and wishes she could kiss her but doesn't do it do to them working. But Ares leans in and kisses her anyway getting her to 

smile in it then she pulls away from her.)

Ares: I missed you Reagan.

(Reagan looks at her and smiles as she kisses her again as their kissing Mark looks over at them and laughs. Back over by them they pull away from each other.)

Reagan: I missed you too.  
Ares: You wanna get out of here?  
Reagan: God yes.

(She puts their drinks down and they both leave the bar to head up to her room. Back inside of the bar the Bellas are laughing at how fast both Ares and Reagan ran out 

of the bar.)

Beca: Talk about someone whose about to get laid.

(They start laughing again then calm down.)

Chloe: They'll find her Bec's.  
Beca: I know they will.

(She nods her head at her. Over by Mark he's at the bar drinking his lime and soda as someone walks up to him.)

Agent: conosci l'italiano? (You know Italian.)

(Mark turns and looks at the agent who was arguing with earlier and gets annoyed.)

Mark: What you want?  
Agent: Look i really don't know where your friend is. I wasn't the one who was gloating about what happened tonight.

(Mark looks at him.)

Mark: What you talking about?  
Agent: The one who pulled the prank on the Bellas wasn't me. Hell i wasn't even anywhere near the hanger at the time.  
Mark: Where were you?  
Agent: Well i was in the hanger. But i was by the sound guy watching all of the acts.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Agent: Yeah.  
Mark: You got a favorite so far?  
Agent: Evermoist!

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Wow. come si chiama?

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Agent: Daniel! il tuo. (Your's.)  
Mark: Mark!  
Daniel: Nice to officially Mark.  
Mark: You too Daniel. Let me ask you something.  
Daniel: Shoot.  
Mark: Why you here?  
Daniel: I was ordered to come here on the behalf of the Crows.  
Mark: You mean you weren't asked nicely.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Daniel: I wasn't actually. He's not known for asking nicely.  
Mark: Yeah he's a real prick.

(Daniel looks at him and laughs.)

Daniel: He is that. I mean Sophie's not so bad.  
Mark: No she's not. What about agent Dildo?  
Daniel: Tyler!  
Mark: Oh you knew who i was talking about?  
Daniel: I did. He's okay. He's kind of a prick.  
Mark: Kind off cocky because he has the Commander's second in command in his bed?  
Daniel: Pretty much.  
Mark: Oh wow.  
Daniel: Yeah. So what you do?  
Mark: I'm trying currently trying to open up my own record label in Gotham.

(Daniel looks at him.)

Daniel: You mean you own that building a cross from Wayne tower?  
Mark: I do actually. I'm in the progress of turning it into a record label.  
Daniel: You got any acts for it yet?  
Mark: That's kind of the reason why i'm hosting the tour. To help me get an artist or two in the door.  
Daniel: This is one hell of a way to find an artist or two.  
Mark: Yeah. I mean There's four acts here i could easily sign right here and now. But.  
Daniel: You wanna see what they've got first.  
Mark: Yeah. So your favorite is Evermoist?

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Daniel: Il loro caldo. (Their hot.)

(Mark starts laughing again then calms down.)

Mark: That they are.  
Daniel: Look Mark.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Daniel: If i'm being completely honest here.  
Mark: What's that?  
Daniel: I don't think you're all that bad of a guy. I mean you can't be if the Bat didn't chase you out of Gotham.  
Mark: Yeah well me and Batman had an understanding.  
Daniel: And that is?  
Mark: I stay out of trouble and he won't come looking for me.  
Daniel: Sounds like one hell of an understanding.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Daniel: Hey.

(Mark looks at him.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Daniel: I know this is going to be a little forward but.  
Mark: What's that?  
Daniel: Voglio uscire di qui. (You wanna get out of here.)

(Mark looks at him as he stands up and faces him.)

Mark: I don't know. I hardly know you.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Daniel: Right you know my first not my last name.  
Mark: Usually helps.  
Daniel: Daniel Lewis.

(Mark looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Mark: Lewis!  
Daniel: You sound like you know that last name from somewhere?  
Mark: You wouldn't happen to be related to Kyle Lewis would you?

(He looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Daniel: He's my brother.  
Mark: Wow.  
Daniel: You still wanna know more about me?  
Mark: I do. But later.  
Daniel: Okay so. You wanna get out of here?  
Mark: Your room or mine?  
Daniel: Mine is closer.  
Mark: Lead the way.

(He nods his head at him as Mark pays for his drink and leaves the bar right behind him. Seeing him walk out of the bar with someone else Veracity looks off upset but 

quickly hides before anyone sees it. Out in the lobby as their walking out someone stumbles into the hotel and Mark seeing who it is rushes over to her.)

Mark: Calamity!

(She looks at him and falls into her friends arms.)

Mark: Hey hey.  
Calamity: Oh god.  
Mark: Don't talk come on sit down i'm gonna go and get Beca okay?  
Calamity: Okay.

(He helps her sit down once she's down he rushes off back towards the bar. As he gets there he walks in.)

Mark: Beca!

(She looks over at him.)

Beca: Yeah.  
Mark: Calamity!

(She rushes out of the bar with him and the rest of the Bellas behind her. As they get out into the lobby Beca rushes over to her girlfriend.)

Beca: Calamity!

(She looks at her and smiles at her as she reaches her and kisses her getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from her.)

Calamity: Hey beautiful.  
Beca: Hi.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her as Mark walks out of the bar followed by the rest of her bandmates.)

Veracity: Hey.  
Calamity: Hey.  
Serenity: What happened to you during the show?  
Calamity: I had seen someone walking towards the sound booth room during the show and i went to see what they were doing.  
Charity: You see who did it?  
Calamity: No.  
Charity: How come?  
Calamity: I got hit from behind.

(Chloe walks around her and looks at the back of her head.)

Chloe: It's not bleeding. But she is going to need to put some ice onto the back of her head.  
Mark: Yeah okay. Let's get her upstairs.  
Calamity: Good idea.

(He smiles at her.)

Mark: Actually give me a sec?  
Calamity: Sure thing.

(He nods his head at her as he walks back over to Daniel and talks to him he nods his head at him.)

Mark: Rain check?  
Daniel: Sure thing. Once you're done helping her come up to my room. I'm in room 604.  
Mark: Okay.  
Daniel: Are right.

(Then he feels what he did and laughs at him as he walks off towards the stairs and Mark walks back over to Calamity whose looking at him funny.)

Mark: What?  
Calamity: How do you know him?  
Mark: I don't really. I was just talking to him in the bar.   
Veracity: Why?  
Calamity: Because i know him from somewhere.  
Mark: Well he's one of the Crows.

(She looks at him and the realize's who it was.)

Calamity: Oh my god.  
Mark: What?  
Calamity: He's one of the guys who beat the hell out of me.

(Mark looks at her and then back at the man who just went up the stairs.)

Mark: You sure?  
Calamity: Yes i am. In fact i think he's the one who opened this while i was out cold on the ground.  
Mark: Cal where were you?  
Calamity: I woke up in the sound booth with my top open.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off again annoyed. But he looks back at her.)

Mark: Well i'll deal with him later but for right now let's get you upstairs.  
Calamity: Okay.

(She wraps arms around his neck and he picks her up once she's up they walk up the stairs to the fifth floor. Minutes later as they reach their floor Beca walks over 

to their room and opens the door as Mark walks her into the room and over to the bed. As he gets her there he lies her down on it then moves out of Beca's way. Then he 

walks over to Veracity.)

Mark: I'll be back?  
Veracity: Where you going?  
Mark: To have a word with your father's agent.  
Veracity: No Mark come on. Don't do that. He finds out that Calamity recognized him he'll go after her again.

(He looks at her and smiles at her.)

Mark: You're one hell of a friend Veracity.  
Veracity: I do try. Besides she's my bestfriend.  
Mark: I can see that. But i will be going to talk to him i won't bring up how she recognized him.  
Veracity: You're just going to talk to him?  
Mark: Yes. Nothing more.   
Veracity: So we still gonna talk about earlier?  
Mark: Yeah. Give me a couple of hours and i'll go to your room.  
Veracity: I'll hold you to that.  
Mark: Yes you will.

(He kisses her cheek then pulls away from it as he walks out of the room. As he walks out Calamity watches him leave but goes back to her friends and girlfriend whose 

checking her ribs over and then winces from the pain in them.)

Beca: Sorry baby.  
Calamity: It's fine.  
Beca: From the feels of them their just bruised.  
Veracity: That good?  
Beca: Well she can still perform if she's up to it.  
Calamity: Oh good.

(They look at her and laugh. Up on the sixth floor Mark walks up to Daniel's door and knocks on it then he waits for him to answer as he's waiting he looks down the 

hallway and sees someone else he thought was dead.)

Mark: Santino!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that one because with Calamity having been beaten up and with the return of Santino what else could go wrong during the tour? Stay tuned for the next update of this one and Rise of the ex on Monday. Also Coming up later today i'll be trying to do two Keagan one shots. Family bonding and Kate's soulmate.


	11. Framed Part 1/Santino returns part 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Blood oath i hope you all enjoy it.

(Up on the sixth floor Mark walks up to Daniel's door and knocks on it then he waits for him to answer as he's waiting he looks down the hallway and sees someone else 

he thought was dead.)

Mark: Santino!

(He walks over to him.)

Santino: Hey.  
Mark: Hi.  
Santino: Feel free to punch me if you want too.

(Mark looks at him and laughs. As he walks over to him as he gets to him he grabs him in and laughs.)

Mark: I'll punch you later.

(He kisses him getting Mark to smile in it as their kissing Ares turns the corner and sees him. Over by them they pull away from each other and Mark smiles at him.)

Santino: Don't punch me for doing that?  
Mark: I won't.

(Then he looks over his shoulder over at Ares and smiles at her.)

Santino: Ares!

(She walks over to him.)

Mark: She might not be as forgiving.

(He looks at him and laughs as she gets to him. He looks at her. Mark looks at them and then looks off. She grabs him into a hug getting him to laugh at her and Mark smiles at 

them as Reagan turns the corner and walks over to him seeing Mark walks over to her.)

Reagan: He's alive?  
Mark: He is. And i can are ready tell you who isn't going to be happy about this.  
Reagan: Jacob Kane.  
Mark: The very same. You two hear?  
Reagan: Yeah we were actually about to go back down and see her when she heard say his name.  
Mark: Their both alive.  
Reagan: Yeah. I'm going to hopefully finally get my chance with her and maybe you with him.  
Mark: I can only really hope.  
Reagan: And if not?  
Mark: I was gonna go down and talk to Veracity about what happened between us earlier.  
Reagan: Don't use her Mark. She doesn't deserve it.  
Mark: I won't. She's my bestfriends sister i wouldn't do that.

(As their talking someone walks up to them.)

John: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
John: There's something you four need to see.  
Mark: So you know?  
John: Who you think is the one who brought him back.  
Mark: You want Veracity.  
John: She's hot.  
Mark: Oh. But still.  
John: We'll talk about this later.  
Mark: Okay. So what we need to see.

(They walk off with him as they get down to the conference room they walk in and Mark closes the door behind them.)

Mark: What's going on?  
Chicago: Apparently Jacob Kane has been doing his home work when it comes around to you.  
Mark: what about me?  
Kate: Mark he found your confession tape to the Llanview Police Department.  
Mark: What confession tape?  
Chicago: The one where you confessed to killing one of your uncles.

(Mark looks at them and laughs.)

Mark: I never confessed to a murder.

(They both look at him.)

Kate: What?  
Mark: I never confessed to a murder.  
Sophie: How's that?  
Mark: There was no murder confession because the uncle he clams i confessed to murdering turned up alive and is still living in Llanview with his wife.

(They all look at him and then at the tape.)

Ares: Which Uncle was it Kate?  
Kate: Victor!  
Mark: Yeah no. I just talked to Tea before we got here. He's still alive and living with her and their daughter.  
Chicago: But you didn't confess to it?  
Mark: I might of but. Given the hell we were all going through then.   
Kate: What?  
Mark: My brother had just lost his fiance and my cousin Jack had been the one who killed her.

(They all look at him.)

Ares: Mark!  
Mark: I was pissed enough at him to do just what he calmed i did.   
Chicago: Who did you tell?  
Mark: My sister's ex boyfriend John Mcbain he knew i was lying but he didn't question it due the fact that Jack had just killed my brother's fiance.  
Kate: You were grieving?  
Mark: I was. Hell even my parents believed i lied. But weren't going to force me to say out right no i didn't do it. I didn't kill him. I was pissed yeah. But i don't care how pissed off at him i am. He's still my uncle and i loved him.

(They nod their heads at him.)

Chicago: So this video isn't going to do much?  
Mark: No. But it'll be entertaining.

(He grabs the remote and pushes play which makes them laugh.)

Mark: Anyone got Popcorn.

(They continue to laugh at him. The other's turn and walk out of the room as Mark remains there watching the video. The following day Mark's still in the conference room. Mark's 

still watching the video as Veracity walks in and sees him still there. She walks over to him and turns the TV off waking him up he looks up at her and laughs.)

Mark: Hi.  
Veracity: Hi. You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. What time is it?  
Veracity: Six-thirty.

(He looks at his watch and then looks off.)

Mark: I was supposed to go back to your room last night.  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Mark: I'm sorry. Chicago found this video and wanted to show it to me.  
Veracity: What is it?  
Mark: A video of my confession to John Mcbain.

(He stands up and looks at her as he sits down on the table.)

Veracity: What you tell them?  
Mark: I told them the confession didn't stick because he ended up turning up alive and well.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Mark: I didn't tell them i did the time.  
Veracity: Why not? Something that big could really get you in the end.  
Mark: And what? Proof to your dad that i'm as much of criminal as Batman. Or so he say's.  
Veracity: Batman didn't tell you to kill someone. He just wants to help keep Gotham safe.  
Mark: I know he does.  
Veracity: Not your fault he's being such a dick.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I realize that.  
Veracity: Look Mark. If this is something you don't want to do. Let me know. I don't.  
Mark: It's not that i don't want to do this with you. I really like you. You're pretty and very very talented. Even more so then Calamity. But shh don't tell her i said that.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Veracity: I'll try not to let that get to my head.  
Mark: Okay good. Look.

(She looks at him.)

Mark: Yesterday afternoon was a lot of fun. But i just.  
Veracity: No i get it.   
Mark: Okay.

(He stands up and she hugs him getting him to smile at her then she pulls away from him.)

Veracity: I'm gonna go up and grab my guitar.  
Mark: Okay.

(She walks out of the room as he sits down again as he sits down Ares walks into the room.)

Mark: Here to laugh at me.  
Ares: No. You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. I just.  
Ares: You can't have them both.  
Mark: I know that. So what's going with you and Reagan?

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Ares: All we did was talk.

(Mark nods his head at her.)

Ares: You really like her.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: It that obvious?  
Ares: Kind of.

(He looks off not sure of what to say.)

Mark: I just. Ares!  
Ares: Mark don't get into a relationship with her and then look at Santino like you still want him. It's not fair you or her.  
Mark: I know that.  
Ares: The only advice i can give you is to take this tour and really think about what who you want to be with. Because you don't want to do what alot of people out there do and use the one person they said they wanna be with only to turn around and say no i want this person instead.   
Mark: Okay. I can do that.  
Ares: Are right.  
Mark: Okay. 

(He walks over to the TV and takes the DVD out of it and puts it back into he case it was in. Once it's in there he walks over to Ares.)

Mark: Find a place to hide this. I don't need anyone seeing it.  
Ares: Are right.

(She takes it from him and puts it into her coat pocket.)

Mark: And thanks for the Advice.  
Ares: Anytime.

(Then she turns and walks out of the room. As she walks out Mark's still sitting there thinking as Kate walks in to talk to him.)

Kate: You are right?  
Mark: Is it normal to be in love with two people at once?

(Kate looks at him and then looks off.)

Kate: It's possible. Why?  
Mark: Because as happy as i am that Santino is alive.  
Kate: Veracity!  
Mark: Yeah.   
Kate: Well as i'm sure Ares told you.  
Mark: I know. And i plan to.  
Kate: Okay. I just don't want my sister to get hurt in the long run.  
Mark: I know that.  
Kate: Are right. Did you get any sleep last night?  
Mark: No.

(She laughs at him as she tosses him his bag and he laughs.)

Mark: Thank you.   
Kate: You're welcome.  
Mark: How's Calamity?  
Kate: I don't know i haven't seen either her or Beca yet.  
Mark: Are right.

(She smiles at him as she turns and walks out of the room as he also gets up and walks out of the room. Up in Beca and Calamity's room she's carefully getting dressed after last 

night. As she's getting dressed Beca walks back into the room and sees her getting dressed.)

Beca: Hey.

(She looks up at her and smiles.)

Calamity: Hey.  
Beca: Need some help?  
Calamity: Please.

(She walks over to her and helps her finish getting ready once she's dressed she looks at her.)

Beca: You gonna be okay to perform the rest of the tour?  
Calamity: Yeah. As long as i don't start you know anymore fights.

(Beca looks at her and laughs.)

Beca: I have a feeling you didn't start that one.  
Calamity: I didn't.  
Beca: Can you remember anything else from last night?  
Calamity: Not a whole lot other than waking up and finding my blouse open so.  
Beca: I would of loved to see that.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: I figured you would.  
Beca: Hey.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: Mark will find out who beat you up and get him for it.  
Calamity: He's a Crows Agent Jacob Kane isn't gonna let him do anything.  
Beca: Yeah i know. But he does have one agent whose willing to help out anyway she can.  
Calamity: I know that.  
Beca: Okay. I'll meet you downstairs okay?  
Calamity: Okay.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her as she grabs up her bags and walks off.)

Beca: Love you.  
Calamity: Love you too.

(She walks out of the room after grabbing her things. Later outside the Bellas are outside talking and joking around.)

Cynthia: Shut up. I didn't say that.  
Jessica: Yes you did.  
Cynthia: Did not.  
Oliver: Did not what?  
Emily: Cynthia said your sister had a nice butt.

(Oliver looks at her and then at Cynthia.)

Oliver: Which one?  
Beca/Chloe: Reagan!

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Oliver: Hey Reagan.

(She looks at him then excuses herself from Ares and walks over to him.)

Reagan: What's up?  
Oliver: Cynthia thinks you have a nice butt.  
Reagan: Why thank you.  
Cynthia: Thank you.  
Reagan: Charity has one too.

(Oliver walks off laughing at her face.)

Cynthia: I hadn't noticed.

(The other Bellas are trying to keep from laughing.)

Cynthia: Shut up.

(They start laughing as their laughing Mark walks over to them and looks at Reagan.)

Reagan: I think Cynthia's got a crush on an Evermoist member.  
Mark: Oh really.  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Mark: Due tell.

(She walks off laughing along with him.)

Cynthia: You suck Mark.  
Mark: Yeah i'm pretty sure that's not the only thing you wanna suck.

(She looks at him as they continue to laugh.)

Cynthia: Not my fault Evermoist is hot.

(Mark looks at her and laughs along with Reagan and bust up laughing as they see them walking out of the hotel.)

Mark: Oh this is to good.  
Reagan: Maybe we should go over there.  
Mark: Yeah.

(They walk off as Saddle up walk out of the hotel.)

Jeffery: Evermoist hot huh.

(Mark and Reagan start laughing as they walk off.)

Cynthia: I didn't say that.  
Mark: Where's a recorder when you need it?  
Reagan: In your pocket.  
Mark: Oh i thought it was on Calamity's chest.

(She looks at him as Beca gives him a dirty look.)

Mark: Oh i'm so dead.  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Jeffery: So messed up.  
Mark: I know.

(They clap hands making him laugh as they walk off. As they walk off Mark looks at Reagan.)

Reagan: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah i'm good. Is Commander prick here?  
Reagan: He's somewhere. I was talking to Kate this morning.  
Mark: And?  
Reagan: He's going to make this tour even more of a nightmare for Evermoist.  
Mark: Why?  
Reagan: I don't know. That's just what she's thinking.  
Mark: I just don't get it. Them getting onto this tour should be happy time for them. Not a fucken nightmare.  
Reagan: Yeah i know. And from what i heard from Kate.  
Mark: What?  
Reagan: He thinks you sent one of your guys into the sound booth to mess with the Bellas.  
Mark: I wouldn't of done that. And they know i wouldn't of done that.  
Reagan: Really think he cares.  
Mark: You'd think he would given how his daughter is on this tour.  
Reagan: The only thing he sees is a tour where you're hosting it.  
Mark: Yeah well that bastard isn't going to get me away from this tour i don't care what he does.  
Reagan: I know that.

(He nods his head at her. Back over by the Bellas their still sitting there as Evermoist walk out of the hotel as they walk out Calamity say's something that gets them to look up at 

them.)

Calamity: Like a phoenix raising from the ashes only a really beautiful version where there's no Phoenix and just ash.

(Beca looks at her and laughs.)

Beca: Are you flirting with me?  
Calamity: I have no idea what you're talking about.

(Serenity looks at her and laughs.)

Emily: Does she flirt a lot?  
Serenity: Even more so then me and the other girls do.  
Emily: I can see it.

(Calamity looks at her as they start laughing at her face.)

Beca: I don't know about you Aubrey.  
Aubrey: What?  
Beca: But isn't flirting with the rival group against the rules?  
Aubrey: I think so.  
Calamity: Oh i see how it is.

(Beca gets up and kisses her getting her to laugh in it then she pulls away from her.)

Beca: She's so cute when she pouts.  
Calamity: I don't pout.

(Serenity sneakers. As she looks at her.)

Calamity: I don't.  
Serenity: You so pout.  
Calamity: Do not.

(Beca laughs at her as she kisses her again then pulls away from her.)

Beca: Honey you so pout.  
Calamity: I do not. That's Charity.

(They start laughing at her face as she walks out of the hotel behind Veracity whose also laughing as she walks off.)

Charity: I don't pout. Vera shut up.  
Veracity: Okay.

(She continues on her way as they continue onto where the bus is both Kate and Sophie walk by laughing.)

Calamity: Shut up Kate.  
Kate: What?  
Sophie: What?

(Kate pushes her making her laugh.)

Mark: Hey guys.

(They look at him.)

Mark: Come on it's time to go back to the base to fly out.

(They grab up their things and walk off as they walk off Calamity stops Beca. Who turns and looks at her.)

Beca: You okay?  
Calamity: I'm are right.   
Beca: What's up?  
Calamity: I know were supposed to be rival's on this tour but.  
Beca: You make it very hard to be. Mainly given how we know the four of you and you're my girlfriend.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: You wanna try?  
Calamity: There's really no way of being rival's.  
Beca: I know.   
Calamity: I mean we could try. But the other acts have seen us around each other.  
Beca: Hey.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: I love you and i'm willing to do anything if it helps.  
Calamity: I don't want to be rival's. I just want us to do this.  
Beca: Okay.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Calamity: I love you.  
Beca: I love you too.

(She smiles at her as she grabs her hand and they walk off towards the bus as they walk off towards the bus Tyler comes out of the shadows and looks off annoyed.)

Tyler: Damn it.

(As they get onto the bus they walk over to their seat and sit down once their seated Beca smiles at her as she's smiling Calamity grabs out her phone and brings up the camera 

once it's up she grabs her girlfriend in more and takes a selfie getting Beca to smile at her as she shows her the picture.)

Beca: I like it.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: Yeah.  
Calamity: Okay. It's going to be my new profile picture on Facebook.  
Beca: Okay.

(She gets to work on changing her profile picture once it's changed she puts her phone away and then kisses Beca's head getting her to smile at her. Once everyone is on the bus 

Ares and John close the door and they walk to their seats and sit down once their seated the bus takes off towards the military base so that they can fly out to the next stop on the 

tour. Through out the rest of the tour the Bellas and Evermoist continue to grow closer to each other which is a big relief off of Mark's shoulder's given how both Beca and 

Calamity are in a relationship and he also knows with the both groups getting along he knows it's annoys Jacob and Tyler to no end but he couldn't care less. Because two of his 

friends are happy. But unknown to Mark and the other's Tyler's been looking for ways to get Mark arrested for his part in his Victor's murder even if he is still alive. But what they 

also don't know is that Victor was just shot and killed including his wife both Jacob and Tyler plan on making it seem like Mark killed him even though he's thousands of miles 

away. But what they don't realize is that. Mark a lot of friends and family on his side they will find away to clear him of whatever charges come his way. All of that is leading up to 

final day of the tour and the day Mark makes his decision on who he's going to be signing to his record label as he's looking through all of the acts from the tour Reagan walks in 

to talk to him.)

Reagan: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Reagan: There's something i need to tell you.

(He looks up at her then pauses the videos and looks at her.)

Mark: What's up?  
Reagan: Mark i don't know how to tell you this.  
Mark: Reagan!  
Reagan: They found the bodies of your uncle and his wife lying on the floor dead.

(He looks at her and then looks off not sure of what to say to her.)

Mark: My my Aunt and uncle are dead?

(Reagan nods her head at him. He walks over to window and looks out of it.)

Reagan: I know this isn't something you wanted to hear so close to the end of the tour.

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: How long?  
Reagan: They don't know. But they think they've been like that for close to three or four days.  
Mark: Four days.  
Reagan: Yeah. 

(He looks out of the window again.)

Reagan: They don't have any suspects yet.

(Mark turns and looks at her then nods his head at her.)

Mark: Thanks.  
Reagan: Anytime.

(He continues to stand there looking out of the window as someone knocks on the door Reagan gets up and walks over to the door and opens it to find a couple of french police officers there.)

Officer: Bonjour. (Hello)  
Reagan: Bonjour. (Hello.) Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous? (What can we do for you?)  
Officer: Mr. Buchanan.

(Mark turns and looks at them. Then he gets up to walk over to them.)

Mark: Que puis-je faire pour vous? (What can i do for you?)  
Officer: Tourne-toi s'il te plait. (Turn around please.)  
Reagan: What for?  
Officer: Il est voulu aux États-Unis. (He's wanted back in the states.)

(Mark looks at Reagan confessed.)

Reagan: For quelle. (For what?)  
Officer: For meurtre (For Murder.)

(Mark looks at her and then to the officers.)

Mark: I.  
Reagan: Just go. I'll call Diane.  
Mark: Okay. 

(He turns around and they put him into handcuff's once their on him he looks at Reagan.)

Mark: Call Winston.  
Reagan: I will.  
Jacob: I don't think he'll be able to help you out with this?  
Mark: You'd be surprised. 

(He looks at him as they walk off with him. Later down in the lobby the Bellas and the other acts look up and see them walking Mark out of the hotel.)

Chloe: What the hell is going on?  
Chicago: I don't know. Mark!

(He looks at them.)

Mark: Donne moi une minute. (Give me a minute.)  
Officer: bien sûr. (Of course.)

(They walk away from him as Chicago walks over to him.)

Mark: I just found out from Reagan that my aunt and uncle were killed.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Chicago: But why are they arresting you?  
Mark: Why don't you ask the two Crows back there.

(Veracity looks back at her father and Tyler who look very smug only to have it disappear when they see the looks on everyone's faces.)

Mark: Vera!

(She walks over to him. As she gets to him.)

Mark: Tell your bandmates and the Bellas i wanna sign you guys.

(She looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Veracity: You serious?  
Mark: Very.  
Veracity: I. I don't know what to say.  
Mark: Thank you normally helps.  
Veracity: Thank you.  
Mark: You're welcome. Actually in fact.  
Veracity: What?  
Mark: I have something i wanna say.

(They look at him.)

Mark: I was actually going to pick just two acts from this tour to sign to my label but.  
Veracity: Yes you do.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Ares!

(She looks over at him.)

Mark: lei un flirt. (She's a flirt.)

(She starts laughing.)

Veracity: My bandmates flirt more.  
Mark: You know Italian?  
Veracity: Just a little.  
Mark: There anything you can't do?  
Veracity: No.

(He laughs at her as he kisses her head then pulls away from her.)

Mark: Anyway. Like i said i was going to be picking two acts from this tour. But I've decided just now i'm going to be signing all of the acts on this tour to my label.

(They all look at him not sure of what to say to him.)

Mark: Given how this is happening tomorrow night's show is cancelled and anyone who wants to blame someone for that happening blame the two jackass Crows back there.

(Both Tyler and Jacob look at him in shock.)

Mark: je suis prêt. (I'm ready.)

(The two officers walk over to him and Mark looks at Veracity.)

Mark: sei bello. (You're Beautiful.) Spero che tu lo sappia. (Hope you know that.)

(She nods her head at him and kisses him getting him to smile in it as their kissing Jacob looks off annoyed then she pulls away from him.)

Veracity: I'm in love with you Mark.

(He looks at her and smiles at her.)

Mark: I love you too.

(She smiles at him.)

Veracity: Okay.

(She kisses him again then pulls away from him. As Calamity walks up to her and pulls her back from him as they walk him out of the hotel to take him back to the police station. 

Back behind them Sophie and Kate look at them both.)

Sophie: We find out you two had anything to do with this. Me and you are done.

(Tyler looks at her not sure of what to say as they walk off.)

Jacob: Kate!  
Kate: I agree we find out either one of you did this. I'll never speak to you again.  
Veracity: Or me for that matter. And one more thing.  
Tyler: What?  
Veracity: I ever find out you were the one behind my friends attack i will make your life a living hell. 

(He goes to grab her but she smacks him sending his head to the side.)

Veracity: Don't touch me. Because of you and him i might of just lost the man i love.

(They both look at her and then look off.)

Kate: Come on Vera.

(They both walk away from them. As they walk off Jacob looks around annoyed.)

Jacob: Shit.  
Tyler: Really think they'll figure it out.  
Jacob: I sure as hell hope not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because with Mark having just been arrested for the murder of aunt and uncle will his friends be able to proof of his innocent's or will Mark go prison for a crime he didn't commit. Find out in the next update of Blood oath next Tuesday. Because tomorrow i will be working on Kagan one shots and maybe due a chapter of Rise of the Ex on Thursday but i don't know yet. We will be pretty busy on Thursday doing last minute things for the camping trip on Friday. Anyway. Until tomorrow Kagan Shippers.


	12. Framed Part 2/Released.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Blood Oath i hope you all enjoy it.

Kate: Come on Vera.

(They both walk away from them. As they walk off Jacob looks around annoyed.)

Jacob: Shit.  
Tyler: Really think they'll figure it out.  
Jacob: I sure as hell hope not.

(Then they both turn and walk off unknown to them one of Ares men had over heard what they had said and walks off towards Ares as he gets to her he tells her what he 

over heard and then looks over at them.)

Ares: Anyone else hear them?  
Marco: Not that i'm aware.  
Ares: Are right. Well the only thing we can really prove is that.  
Marco: I know.  
Ares: Are right. We'll keep an eye on them.

(He nods his head at her as they walk over to Reagan and she tells her what he had over heard. Hearing that Reagan gets annoyed.)

Reagan: Ares he didn't do it.  
Ares: I'm well aware of that. But Kane has the motive to wanna see Mark behind bars. Even if it is for a crime he didn't do.  
Reagan: Veracity!  
Ares: Yeah and if setting Mark up is the best way to keep him away from her.  
Reagan: He'll do it.  
Ares: Yeah.

(She puts her head down annoyed.)

Reagan: I'm gonna prove he's innocent and when i do.  
Ares: What?  
Reagan: We're gonna work on getting the Crows shut down.

(Ares nods her head at her. Over by Kate and the other's their trying to talk to Veracity but she's shut herself off and Calamity holds her friend who smiles a little 

by the fact that she's got her friends and sisters there for her.)

Calamity: We'll find away to clear his name.  
Veracity: I know we will.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Mary: Well the good news is he choose all of the acts on this tour to sign to his label.

(Veracity looks at her and laughs.)

Veracity: Yeah he did.

(They smile at her.)

Calamity: Hey you guys wanna stay another day i know the tour is over now but.  
Veracity: Works for me.

(She smiles at her as they all nod their heads at her and Beca sits next her girlfriend who smiles at her and kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Beca: She'll find proof he didn't do it right?  
Calamity: If i know Reagan she won't rest until she finds what she needs to prove he didn't do it.

(She nods her head at her as she leans into her.)

Sophie: We'll find prove Mark didn't do it.  
Kate: I know that.  
Sophie: Okay.

(She smiles at her. They remain there talking with Veracity and her bandmates every now and than Kate looks back at her father and her ex's husband trying to keep from 

going over there to punch the both of them for what they just did to Mark and to Veracity. Back over by Reagan she grabs out her phone and calls her mother who answers 

right away.)

Reagan: Yeah Kane struck.  
Moira: What the bastard do?

(Sonny turns and looks at her.)

Reagan: Me and Ares believe him and Sophie's husband set up to take the fall for his aunt and uncle's murders.  
Moira: They what?  
Reagan: Victor Lord Jr. And his wife were killed four days ago and we believe Kane and Tyler set him up.  
Moira: Where is he?  
Reagan: He's headed back to the states.  
Moira: Okay i'll head out to Llanview as soon as he lands.  
Reagan: Okay.   
Moira: I want you in Llanview too. You and your brother.  
Reagan: Yeah sure thing Mom.

(Then she hangs up with her. As she turns and looks at Ares.)

Reagan: She wants me and Oliver back in the states.  
Ares: Okay.

(She smiles at her as they look back at Jacob and Tyler. Back over in Starling city Moria hangs up and looks around annoyed.)

Carly: Do we wanna know?  
Moira: Jacob Kane and that prick Sophie Moore married framed Mark for the murder of his aunt and uncle.  
Sonny: What?  
Moira: Yeah.  
Carly: Where is he?  
Moira: He's headed back here to the states.  
Sonny: I'll call Diane and have her meet them at the airport once they get in.

(She nods her head at him.)

Moira: I have Reagan and Oliver coming back as well.

(He nods his head at her. The following day over in Llanview. Over at the police station a couple of police officers walk Mark into the station as they walk him in he 

sees a lot of officers he knows but doesn't say anything but he does see someone whose more than happy to see him off of the streets so he ignores her and they 

continue on until they get to the main offices are as they get there Mark looks around and laughs. As someone walks up to him.)

Mcbain: Mark Buchanan.

(Mark turns and looks at him.)

Mark: Hey. Mcpain.

(He looks at him as the other officer's laugh at him.)

Mcbain: That's nice.  
Mark: I do try.  
Mcbain: I'd ask how you're doing but.  
Mark: I'm a little tied up.

(He looks at him and then look off trying to keep from laughing.)

Mcbain: You had to go there.  
Mark: Well someone had to.

(He laughs at him as Bo comes out of his office and sees him there.)

Bo: Mark!

(He turns and looks at him.)

Mark: Hey. Just having a good little chat with Mcding dong.

(He looks at him as their trying to keep from laughing laughing.)

Mark: Mcdork.  
Mcbain: I'm not a dork.  
Mark: McSmartass.

(He looks at him as the other officer's are still trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: McDingbat. No. That's insulting Batman. My bad.

(They start laughing than calm down.)

Bo: Anyway.

(They look at him.)

Mark: I swear i didn't do it.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Bo: Mark i'd hate to say it but.  
Mark: Yes i know. I've got a lot of motive to want him and Tea dead. But did i do it i did not. I don't know about Dorian back there. But i didn't do it.  
Bo: I still need you to be questioned.  
Mark: So why didn't you just send John or Antonio to go and talk to me. Why have me arrested?  
Mcbain: Because of Mayor Lowell.  
Mark: I'm sorry did you say Mayor Drug lord wanted you to arrest me?  
Mcbain: Yes he did?  
Mark: Yeah well here i am. Where you want me?  
Mcbain: Take him back to interrogation.

(They nod their heads at him as they walk of towards their interrogation room.)

Mcbain: Mayor Drug lord that's a new one.

(He looks at him and laughs as he walks off towards their interrogation room. As he gets there he walks in and closes the door behind him. As he closes it he walks 

over to Mark and sits down.)

Mark: I know what you're going to say. And i'm telling you the truth i didn't kill Victor and Tea. I might of been pissed off at him yes. But i wouldn't of killed 

them.

(He looks at him and nods his head at him.)

Mcbain: But you can see how it looks.  
Mark: Gigi was supposedly killed back in 2011 John.   
Mcbain: I know that. But that's not why you're here.

(Mark looks at him not sure of what to say to him.)

Mark: Okay so tell me why am i here?  
Mcbain: We found two bodies floating in Llantano river.  
Mark: Okay. Whose?  
Mcbain: Kimberly Andrews and Jesse Swanson's.

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Oh.  
Mcbain: That's all you have is an oh.  
Mark: What you want me to say John? Oh boo hoo Kim and Jesse are dead. I'm glad their dead.   
Mcbain: You do realize they were someones child.  
Mark: I do realize that. But than again i can't really find it in myself to feel bad that their dead.  
Mcbain: Why not?  
Mark: Try because of them one of my friends had to go without the woman she loves for over three years all because Kim helped Jesse lie to the police and told them 

that Calamity had punched him. So no i don't feel the least bit bad that their both dead. 

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Mcbain: You've changed a lot over the years.  
Mark: Yeah well when you always have the Crows on your ass you have a habit of changing doesn't matter even if i am trying to turn my life around and open up my own 

business.

Mcbain: Oh we know this.   
Mark: So please tell me. Why the hell would i seriously care if Jesse Swanson and Kimberly Andrews are dead. Because i can honestly tell you. I don't. I'm more upset 

over the fact that my aunt and uncle are dead. Jesse and Kim can rot in hell for all i care.

(He looks at him and then looks off knowing Mark really doesn't care if Kim and Jesse are dead.)

Mcbain: Mark!

(Mark looks at him.)

Mark: I didn't kill them. And no i don't know who did. In fact when you find out let me know i'd like to send them some flowers.

(Mcbain looks at him and laughs as he gets up and walks out of the room as Mark puts his head down annoyed that they found the bodies. As he walks out he closes the 

door behind him.)

Bo: Well?  
Mcbain: Well he doesn't show any remorse for Swanson and Andrews being dead.  
Bo: What about victor and Tea?  
Mcbain: He shows it a lot for them.  
Bo: So what you think?  
Mcbain: Well i know for a fact he wouldn't of killed Victor and Tea given how he was thousands of miles away at the time of the murders.  
Bo: What about Swanson and Andrews?  
Mcbain: He hated them that's for sure but he didn't even kill them.  
Bo: So who the hell did?  
Mcbain: I don't know. But we still can't ignore the fact that his finger prints are at the scene.  
Bo: Those could of been from months ago.  
Mcbain: Yeah. But whoever planted them there knew what the hell they were doing.  
Bo: Yeah i know.

(He nods his head at him. Over the next couple of months Mark's friends and family continue to try and clear his name of both Tea and Victor's murders but are havin a 

hard time of it due to both Jacob and Tyler always trying to get them to back off of the case. And the more they try and get them to back off the more convinced 

everyone becomes that they were involved in Mark's being framed for his aunt and uncle's murders. As they continue on with their investigation the closer both Kate and 

Sophie grow to each other including both Reagan and Ares who are working along side each other in order to try and clear their friends. Name but as days turn into 

weeks a weeks turn in months they realize they've run out of time before Mark's trail to try and clear his name of the murder charges they just hope the police were 

able to find away to prove Mark didn't do it themselves. But their hopes were crushed when the Judge sentenced Mark to prison for the murders of Victor Lord Jr. And 

Tea Delgado after hearing that all of his friends and family sat there in shock at the result of what happened. But unlike everyone else both Jacob and Tyler were both 

happy with the result which got Mary to lay into the both of them which got Kate and Veracity to walk over to her and grab her back.)

Mary: I hate you both.

(Jacob looks at her as they walk off.)

Sophie: Looks like you got what you wanted Commander Mark off of the streets and cost Veracity the man she loves. I hope you two can sleep at night.

(Tyler looks at her in shock.)

Sophie: I know i said if we found out you two were behind Mark being set up we were done. Well i lied. We're done Tyler i'm filing for divorce and i'll be finding away 

to have you two removed from the Crows.

(Kate looks at her and laughs as they both walk off. As they walk off Mark's family walks up to them and Jessica slaps Tyler getting his head to go the side.)

Jessica: It's your fault my brother is going to prison i know it. It's just a matter of time until the truth comes out and when it does. I'll be very happy to see the 

both of you in prison cell. Or hell maybe one of these days the Bat will return and when he does. I'll be on his side. Not the Crows.

Brody: Jess come on.

(Him and Natalie push her off towards the elevator.)

Clint: Oh and by the way.  
Jacob: What?  
Clint: You guys are fired.

(They both look at him in shock as they walk off. Over in the courtroom Mark's sitting there thinking as someone walks up to him.)

Catherine: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Catherine!

(She walks over to him and hugs him then pulls away from him.)

Catherine: I'm sorry for.  
Mark: No it's fine. I mean Jacob and Tyler got what they wanted me off of the streets and away from Sophie and Veracity.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Mark: I didn't do it.  
Catherine: I know. And if you want i can hire a private investigator to look into the case.  
Mark: It's been months since they were killed the police have all of the proof they need to send me to prison and it just got me sent there. I'll do my time.  
Catherine: And what happens if they find proof that you were framed?  
Mark: Then i'm hoping Jacob and Tyler will be knocked down a peg. Because of them going to prison for a crime i didn't even do. And the person who really killed my 

aunt and uncle is walking out there free as a bird.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Mark: I love Veracity Catherine.

(She looks at him and smiles at him.)

Catherine: I know you do. It shows whenever she's around.

(He nods his head at her.)

Catherine: But you don't want her to wait for you.  
Mark: It's not fair to her. I can't have her waiting for me. There's no telling how long i'll be in there.  
Catherine: She's not gonna wanna give you up that easily.  
Mark: I'm aware of that.  
Catherine: You're gonna have to tell her that Mark. Because I've Veracity since she was a little girl.

(He nods his head at her as she smiles at him then turns and walks out of the courtroom as she walks out Veracity walks back in and over to him getting him to turn and 

look at her.)

Mark: Hi.  
Veracity: Hi.  
Mark: Look i.

(She stops him.)

Veracity: I heard. And i get it you don't want me to wait around for you. But.  
Mark: What?  
Veracity: I wanna wait for you.  
Mark: I could be in there for a long time Veracity.  
Veracity: I know that. I mean if Sam is willing to wit around for Jason to get released from prison than so am i.  
Mark: Mine and Jason's situation's are completely different.  
Veracity: I know they are.  
Mark: Vera.  
Veracity: I know. But.  
Mark: You can't wait around for me. It's not fair you and whatever guy out there who wants to date you at some point.  
Veracity: I realize that. But to me their not going to be you and don't argue with me on this. I'm very much like my sister's i'm very stubborn.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: And your bandmates but that's a conversation for another time.  
Veracity: Yes it is. Mark i know you said it's not fair to me to wait around for you. But you're worth the wait.

(He looks at her and smiles at her.)

Mark: You really are stubborn?  
Veracity: I'm Kate Kane's sister so yes i am.  
Mark: Good to know.  
Veracity: I just.

(He looks at her and grabs her hands.)

Mark: Hey.

(She looks at him.)

Mark: As much as i want you to wait around for me. I just.  
Veracity: Mark don't tell me to move on. I hate it when guys i like tell me to do that.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: I don't want you waiting around for me. When you've got other guys out there would be more than happy to date you.  
Veracity: I'm sure they would be. But they wouldn't be you Mark. I don't want those other guys. I want you.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: Vera.  
Veracity: Don't. Just don't. 

(He let's her hands go and walks off.)

Mark: I just don't want you to waste years of your life waiting for me. I won't do that to you.  
Veracity: Mark the only reason you're going to prison because my father is a jackass and Sophie's husband is no damn better. I know without a doubt you didn't kill 

your aunt or uncle. And we know for a damn fact they framed you for their murder. 

Mark: I don't doubt that. I know how hard Reagan and everyone else worked to try an clear my name. 

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Veracity: They worked non-stop to try and clear you but everytime they'd believe they had a lead my dad and Tyler found away to shoot it down.  
Mark: So why the hell even go them.  
Veracity: It's not like we could keep the case from them.  
Mark: The people investigating their murders was the Llanview PD. Not the Crows. 

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Veracity: I know that. But everytime one of went to call Mcbain or your uncle.  
Mark: What?  
Veracity: That jackass Stan Lowell would show up and tell us not to.  
Mark: And.  
Veracity: We still did it. And when him and that whore your father dated got wind of it. He would tell Mcbain to throw it out.  
Mark: And he would?  
Veracity: No. He'd make them think that he had.  
Mark: So why the hell didn't he show the judge?  
Veracity: I don't know. And now because he didn't do it. You're going to prison or a crime you never committed. I mean my dad and Tyler are beyond thrilled i'm sure 

Lowell and that whore i thrilled.

Mark: I'm not. And i know you guys aren't.  
Veracity: We're not. Which is why i'm telling you i'm not giving up on you. I don't care what my father or Tyler do next. 

(He looks at her and laughs as he walks over to her and hugs her getting her to smile at him.)

Veracity: I love you Mark.

(He smiles at her as he kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Mark: I love you too. I really do. 

(She looks at him and smiles at him.)

Veracity: So you're not gonna argue with me on the wanting to wait around for you anymore.  
Mark: Not like i'm winning that argument.  
Veracity: You're really not.  
Mark: Well than see.  
Veracity: Like i said i'll wait around for as long as it takes. 

(He nods his head at her as he kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing Kate walks in and then quickly walks out of the courtroom. Then they pull away 

from each other.)

Mark: I love you so much.  
Veracity: I love you too.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Mark: Oh good i was worried there for a minute.

(She laughs at him as he kisses her again then pulls away from her as the guard comes out and over to him.)

Veracity: I'll be waiting.  
Mark: I sure hope so.

(She smiles at him as he turns and walks out of the courtroom followed by the guard as he walks out Veracity falls into her sister who had come back into the courtroom 

as she fell into her they both fell to the floor and Kate held onto her sister.)

Kate: I'm sorry Vera.  
Veracity: I know you are.

(She keeps a hold of her as she's hugging Veracity looks off but doesn't say much to her.)

One year later.

(It's been a year since Mark was sent to prison for a crime he never committed and in that time since he's been in prison his friends and family have been trying to 

find some proof of his innocents and while their trying to do that. Both Jacob and Tyler grow even more annoyed. Because as they continue to look for proof of Mark's 

innocents the more worried they get because with every piece of proof they need to clear Mark's name of the murder charges with as much proof as their finding Jacob 

and Tyler know their time is coming to be arrested. As far as Tyler and Sophie go after Mark's trail Sophie filed a for divorce and kicked Tyler out of their apartment 

which of course surprised her mother when she called and told her what happened between them. After explaining why she had left Tyler she couldn't believe what him and 

Jacob did in order to keep Mark away from Veracity. Although she still doesn't understand what they either one of them were thinking she understands why Sophie did it. 

And not long after telling her mother of her divorce from Tyler Sophie told Kate who looked at her and felt bad for her until she told her the reasoning behind it. And 

smiled at her. After their conversation Kate and Sophie continued to help Reagan Ares and Mark's friends from Port Charles try and clear his name of the murder charges 

as their investigation continues Kate and Sophie continue to grow closer the closer they grow the more annoyed Tyler gets but he knows screwed up. As their 

investigating who framed Mark. The Bellas have been trying to figure out who hit Calamity over the back of the head last year during the USO tour. After finally 

finding what they need on the person who hit her Stacie rushed off towards Crow Head Quarters and told Sophie who looked at what she had and got annoyed.)

Sophie: Are you sure about this?  
Stacie: Yes i am. I looked at everything that happened that night. And the only person who went anywhere near the sound booth that night other than Calamity was Tyler.

(Sophie looks over at him and gets even more annoyed.)

Sophie: You happen to catch who hit Calamity?  
Stacie: Yeah.   
Sophie: Who was it?  
Stacie: Him.

(She turns and looks at Daniel whose talking with Tyler.)

Sophie: You sure?  
Stacie: Very sure. I mean Aubrey told me about the tour the hell they were putting Calamity and the other girls in the band through.  
Sophie: They were that.  
Stacie: So what now?  
Sophie: I'll hold onto this and we'll put it together with whatever piece of evidence we can put together.  
Stacie: Okay. Oh and i saw Kate.  
Sophie: Yeah.  
Stacie: She's even hotter then i remember.

(Sophie starts laughing at her as she walks off.)

Stacie: Don't tell my girlfriend i said that.  
Sophie: I won't.

(She walks off laughing. As she walks out of the room Sophie can't help but laugh at Mark's friends. After collecting the evidence from Stacie Sophie put into her bag 

for later once they had more evidence against Jacob and Tyler. With everything else going on. The Bat did make a come back not the one everyone was thinking would come 

back no this Bat is someone different and a lot better looking. And much of the disapproval of Jacob Batwoman kept going around Gotham trying to keep the city safe and 

with her being around it was getting harder to keep what him and Tyler had done secret so in order to get raid of the Bat once and for Jacob decided he was going to 

try and start up war with her. Only to find trying to start a war with Batwoman was going to be very hard to do when his second in command along with everyone else 

finally found the proof they needed to finally take both Jacob and Tyler down after collecting it all with the help of Batwoman Reagan was able to send it all over to 

the Llanview PD to have them go through it again and see about getting Mark's case reopened and had him released. After months of re investigating Victor and Tea's 

murder case the police were able to find the proof they needed to arrest both Jacob and Tyler not just for framing Mark for murder but for also allowing Daniel to 

assault Evermoist lead singer during the USO tour last year. After another two weeks of retrial the judge dropped all charges of murder against Mark and told him he was 

free to go and then set another trial date for Jacob Tyler and Daniel who looked off annoyed. As he dismissed the case Mark looked at Diane and smiled at her.)

Mark: Oh my god thank you.  
Diane: Hey don't thank me. Thank them.

(He looked back at his friends and laughed.)

Mark: Reagan Queen get over here.

(She walks over to him and hugs him getting him to laugh at her.)

Reagan: Told you we'd get you off.  
Mark: I know that and thank you.  
Reagan: Anytime.  
Mark: Where's?

(Reagan nods behind him and he turns to see her he walks over to her and kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing Tyler gets up to go and attack him only 

to have both Jason and John rush forward and push him back.)

Tyler: This isn't over Buchanan.

(He pulls away from Veracity and looks at him.)

Mark: Yes it is. I hope you three rot in hell.

(He looks at him and shuts up as Mark walks over to Jacob.)

Mark: Oh and if the judge finds you not guilty of the murders of my aunt and uncle i will be suing the Crows for every penny they have and when i own it. I'll be 

putting someone whose better suited for the lead crow position. And i have a feeling Catherine just might agree with me.

(He looks at him as Mark stands up and walks off with Veracity. As they walk out of the courtroom Mark looks over at Veracity and kisses her again.)

Mark: There's something i wanted to ask you.  
Veracity: What's that?  
Mark: Will you go out with me sometime?  
Veracity: Yes.  
Mark: Yay.

(She laughs at him as they walk off again. As they walk outside Mark looks around the area and laughs.)

Mark: I never thought i'd say this but.  
Sophie: What?  
Mark: God it feels good to see this city again.

(Veracity laughs at him as he kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Sophie: Yeah there's actually something you should know.  
Mark: Okay.  
Sophie: The Bat's back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because yay. Jacob Tyler and Daniel are all getting what's coming to them and another yay we've got Batwoman involved now. Well i know i haven't shown her yet. But she's coming. With all of the evidence in will they finally lock up Jacob Tyler and Daniel or will they find away to get out of the charges and just who does Mark have in mind about who he's going to be putting in the lead Crow's seat find out in the next update of Blood Oath.


	13. Released/Meeting Batwoman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Blood oath i hope you all enjoy it.

(Veracity laughs at him as he kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Sophie: Yeah there's actually something you should know.  
Mark: Okay.  
Sophie: The Bat's back. 

(Mark looks at her and then at Veracity.)

Veracity: Yeah.  
Mark: Should i be worried.  
Sophie: Not if you stay out of trouble.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah are right.  
Sophie: But i would ready because i have a feeling she might pay you a visit.  
Mark: She?  
Veracity: Yeah the Bat that came back wasn't Batman.  
Mark: Another Bat?  
Sophie: Yeah.  
Veracity: She seems pretty cool.  
Mark: Good to know. How's Kate?  
Sophie: She's okay. She kind of shut herself off from everyone once we got proof that her dad and Tyler were involved with you being arrested.  
Mark: Shit.  
Veracity: If you wanna go and see Kate.  
Mark: I do actually.  
Veracity: Okay. Come on.

(They both walk off to go and see Kate.)

Sophie: Think he knows?  
Reagan: If he doesn't than.

(She laughs at her as they walk off. Later over at Kane Tower Mark and Veracity walk off of the elevator and look around the space.)

Mark: She's done really well with this place.  
Veracity: Yeah she's been working really hard on it.  
Mark: Real Estate?  
Veracity: Yeah. Reagan had mentioned that she grew up around her until it turned into Crow protected central.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Veracity: Okay she didn't actually say that but. You get what i mean.  
Mark: I do. You're so cute.

(She goes to walk off but he grabs her and kisses her getting her to smile in it then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: I'm being serious.  
Veracity: Yeah Mark i know that.  
Mark: So why you acting so embarrassed?  
Veracity: I'm not. I'm trying to keep from blushing.  
Mark: Why?  
Veracity: Because this is something I've been wanting for a long time now and knowing i can finally do this with you.  
Mark: What?  
Veracity: I'm happy.  
Mark: Good to know.  
Veracity: Okay.  
Mark: You know a lot of people would say you're only with me to screw with your dad.  
Veracity: They could but i'm not.  
Mark: Okay.

(He kisses her then pulls away from her as they walk into the office as they walk in Mark looks around and smiles at it.)

Mark: We sure this was ever Bruce's office?  
Veracity: I know right.

(As they look around Mark looks out of the window and looks out at the city he has actually missed looking at all because of Jacob Kane and Tyler. As he's looking out 

Luke walks into the office and sees Veracity there with someone else.)

Luke: Hey.

(She turns and looks at him.)

Veracity: Hey. Is Kate here?  
Luke: No. She's out right now. Whose he?  
Veracity: He's the man mine and Kate's father framed for the murder of his aunt and uncle.  
Luke: Oh. Well.  
Mark: It's okay i can go.  
Luke: No no. It's okay i can call Kate up and have her come here.  
Mark: No rush.

(He nods his head at him as Mark looks out of the window again as Luke sends Kate a text once it's sent he walks out onto the balcony and continues to look out at the 

city as he's looking Veracity walks up to him.)

Veracity: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. I just didn't think i'd miss looking out at well this.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Veracity: I know it'll take a lot to get use to again.  
Mark: Yeah. I wasted a year of my life in a prison cell and i didn't even deserve to be there.  
Veracity: Yeah well my father and Tyler are pricks so.

(He laughs at her then calms down.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: I'm gonna go tell the other girls.  
Mark: Okay.

(She smiles as she turns and walks off to go and call her bandmates as she walks off Kate walks into her office and Luke points out on the belcony and she walks over 

to the door and walks out to see him still standing there.)

Kate: Hey.

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Kate: When Luke text me i didn't believe it.

(He laughs at her.)

Mark: Yeah. Well all of the evidence brought up against your dad and Tyler.  
Kate: I know they had no choice but to drop the charges.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: It's really good to see you again.  
Mark: And it's really good to see you too.

(She smiles at him as he walks over to her and smacks her in the head making her laugh at him.)

Kate: Okay so i haven't told Sophie yet. Don't rush me.  
Mark: I wasn't going to.  
Kate: Yes you were or you wouldn't of hit me.  
Mark: At least you didn't say i hot you so.

(She starts laughing as he hugs her then pulls away from her.)

Kate: I saw you with Vera.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: Uh-oh.  
Mark: It's just weird is all.  
Kate: Oh okay.  
Mark: We have a lot to catch up on.  
Kate: Just don't say the sex.  
Mark: No. I wasn't going to say that. It's just we have a lot to talk about.  
Kate: Yes you two do. And don't let what either my father of Sophie's ex did.  
Mark: I won't.

(She nods her head at him as she turns and walks off. Later that night over at Mark's penthouse he's sitting down at his table thinking as he hears something outside 

and goes to see what it is as he gets to the door he opens it finds the one woman Sophie warned him about paying him a visit.)

Mark: Sophie Moore mentioned i might get a visit from the new Bat of Gotham.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Batwoman: I'm sure it doesn't go without saying.  
Mark: I'll behave myself. I promise.  
Batwoman: Okay.  
Mark: But i hear you kicked Tommy Elliott's ass.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: You gave him one hell of a bruised ego.  
Batwoman: Always good to know.  
Mark: Although he's always had one so. 

(She laughs at him.)

Mark: Anyway. I'm sure you've got a city to protect.

(She nods her head at him.)

Mark: Have a goodnight.  
Batwoman: You too.

(Then he turns and walks off back inside of the penthouse as he walks in she takes off as he closes the doors behind him. Once their closed he looks out of the door 

and laughs. As he's laughing Veracity walks over to him finishing getting dressed after they had sex instead of talking like Mark told Kate they would be doing.)

Veracity: Hey.

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Hey. 

(He sees her with her shirt on and laughs as he pulls her in and kisses her getting her to smile in it then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: I'm gonna have to change my rule about shirts being worn.  
Veracity: Yeah well Batwoman was here i wasn't about to flash her.  
Mark: Why not. I'm sure she'd like the view.  
Veracity: No she wouldn't in fact i think it would scar her for life.  
Mark: Well she's just no fun.  
Veracity: No no she's not.  
Mark: I happen to like what i see when this is off.  
Veracity: Well than.

(She looks down and laughs as he kisses her again as their kissing she smiles in it then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: I missed you.  
Veracity: I missed you too.

(He kisses her again as their kissing he goes to push her shirt off of her again only to have his phone go off getting them to pull away from each other.)

Mark: Damn it.

(He walks over to his phone and looks at the incoming call and mutes it. Then he shuts it off once it's off he turns and looks at Veracity whose standing there looking 

at him.)

Veracity: Do i wanna know?  
Mark: Just your dad calling from inside jail.  
Veracity: He's never going to let us be together.  
Mark: No he's not. But do you really care what he say's?  
Veracity: After what he did to you. No i don't.  
Mark: Okay than.  
Veracity: But in a lot of ways.  
Mark: He's still your father.  
Veracity: Yeah he is and i feel like if we do this officially he'll just cut me out of his life.  
Mark: I get it.  
Veracity: I just don't want him to do something that could really make things bad for us. I don't think i could handle it.  
Mark: Are telling me what i think you are?  
Veracity: I can't do this.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Veracity: I know what just happened between us. But he's never going to stop even with him and Tyler behind bars.  
Mark: I.  
Veracity: I'm sorry.

(She turns to walk off but he grabs her back into him when he saw the smile on her face.)

Mark: You're a brat.  
Veracity: That's what my bandmates keep telling me. But i won't believe them.  
Mark: Yeah well i think it's about time that you did.

(She kisses him again as their kissing she smiles in it. Then she pulls away from him.)

Mark: Now if i ask you back up to my room you gonna say no.  
Veracity: No.  
Mark: Okay good.

(They both head back upstairs. The following morning Mark's getting ready to head down to his office to start getting things ready for the producers to help the artist 

finish up with their albums the Bellas and Evermoist being two of those acts. And with one of the members of the band having been with him all night there's no telling 

what the other three girls will think when they see her. As he's finishing getting ready she wakes up and looks over at him.)

Veracity: Hey you.

(He turns and looks at her seeing her awake he smiles at her as she walks over to the bed and gets on top of her and kisses getting her to smile in it then he pulls 

away from her.)

Mark: Morning.  
Veracity: Morning. Why you dressed?  
Mark: I was gonna head down to the office and get things going but. I found something else i would rather do.  
Veracity: Oh yeah what's that?  
Mark: You.

(She kisses him again as their kissing her phone goes off making them pull away from each other.)

Mark: I swear your bandmates have the worst timing.  
Veracity: Only with Serenity it's good timing.  
Mark: Yeah i'm sure.

(She grabs her phone to see who it is seeing who it is she laughs and shows Mark who falls off to the side as she laughs at him. As he rolls over and she sees his 

chest and smiles at it as she answers her phone.)

Veracity: Serenity you better be dying.  
Serenity: No.  
Veracity: What's up?  
Serenity: Nothing much. It's just i'm here with Cal and Charity and you're not here.

(She looks at the time and laughs.)

Veracity: Yeah sorry. I was with Mark last night.  
Serenity: Oh. All night?  
Veracity: All night.

(Then she feels him get back on top of her and start kissing on her neck getting her to smile at him.)

Serenity: How was your guys reunion?  
Veracity: Good.  
Serenity: Just good.

(Then she feels what he's doing. And laughs.)

Veracity: Okay it was more than good.  
Serenity: Okay than.  
Veracity: I'll call you later.  
Serenity: Yup.

(She quickly hangs up with her laughing as Mark kisses her again as their kissing she deepens it sending them into another love making session. Over by Serenity and 

the other two girls in the band.)

Calamity: What?  
Serenity: Their still at it.

(They start laughing at her face.)

Charity: I told you. Cal.  
Calamity: She did tell you.  
Serenity: I know that.  
Charity: Anyway. What she say?  
Serenity: Not a whole lot but given how she quickly sucked some of her breath in i have a feeling he kissed somewhere he knew drove her crazy.

(They start laughing.)

Calamity: Yeah i know that area a little to well.  
Charity: Yeah so do i.  
Serenity: I have a feeling on what you two are talking about. But.  
Calamity: Well with me it's my stomach for some reason with Beca.  
Charity: Boobs.

(Calamity starts laughing.)

Calamity: For you or Cynthia?  
Charity: Both actually.  
Serenity: Oh my god.  
Charity: Yeah.  
Calamity: You know all of this could be settled with you. If you'd just tell Emily how you feel about her.  
Serenity: You honesty don't think i haven't tried to tell her how i feel about her.  
Charity: Serenity!  
Serenity: Whenever i get within feet of her. Her ex always walks up to interrupt's us. And i don't want to be the bitch so i tell her it's nothing and walk off.  
Calamity: You do know. Benji isn't all that bad.  
Serenity: No no he's not. But he's freaken creepy.

(They nod their heads at her.)

Charity: Yes he is.  
Serenity: I just don't know what to do. I can't be within inches of her without him getting in the way.  
Calamity: Next time you see her ask her out.  
Serenity: And then what?  
Charity: If her ex walks up just ignore him and talk to her. We both have a feeling he's only walking up to you guys because he knows it annoys you.

(She looks at her and nods her head at her. As they sit there they continue to talk and joke around as Emily walks in with the other Bellas. As they walk in they head 

over to a table to talk about their very first album on Mark's label which is due out later this year as they sit down Beca looks up and sees the three out of the four 

Evermoist members talking and joking around she excuses herself to go and talk to them. They nod their heads at her as she gets up and walks over to them seeing her 

Calamity gets up and walks over to her as she gets to her she kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Beca: Hi.  
Calamity: Hi.  
Beca: Have you told them yet?  
Calamity: We're waiting for Vera.  
Beca: Oh. Where is she?  
Calamity: Babe Mark was released yesterday.  
Beca: Oh.  
Calamity: Yeah so. When Serenity called her.  
Beca: Mark got em going again?  
Calamity: Pretty much. But i will tell them.  
Beca: Okay. I love you.  
Calamity: I love you too.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her as she turns and walks off. Then Serenity seeing this as he chance gets up and walks over to the other Bellas as she 

gets to them she taps Emily's shoulder getting her to look up at her.)

Emily: Hi.  
Serenity: Hi. Hey um you got a minute?  
Emily: For you. I've got more than a minute.

(Aubrey and Stacie start snickering at her and she smacks Stacie in the head getting her to laugh at her.)

Chloe: You two are mean.  
Aubrey: What?  
Chloe: What?

(Over by them they start talking as their talking Benji and the other Treblemakers walk into the diner Amy seeing them looks over at Serenity and Emily talking.)

Amy: Oh no.  
Ashley: What?  
Amy: Treblemakers just walked in.

(She looks over at them and then gets annoyed.)

Ashley: Never fails.  
Aubrey: What?  
Amy: It's almost like Benji knows when their talking to each other.

(They look towards the door and see them there.)

Stacie: Lovely.  
Aubrey: Yeah.

(Over by Serenity and Emily as their talking Serenity notices Benji walking towards but ignores him and goes on with her conversation with Emily until she finally gets 

to what she's been wanting to ask her.)

Emily: So what was it you wanted to ask me?  
Serenity: Would you like to go out with me sometime?

(Emily looks at her and smiles at her.)

Emily: Yeah i'd really like that.  
Serenity: Okay good. What you doing tonight?  
Emily: Nothing.  
Serenity: Okay good. I'll pick you up at around seven?  
Emily: Seven sounds great.  
Serenity: Okay great. I'll see you tonight.  
Emily: Okay.

(She smiles at her as she turns and walks off and pushes past Benji as she walks off he looks at her annoyed.)

Aubrey: Better luck next time.  
Benji: What she say to her?  
Emily: None of your business. Now if you'll excuse me i have breakfast meeting to get back to. Bumper!  
Bumper: Benji get over here.

(He walks over to them as he gets to them they walk off towards a table as they walk by the Evermoist table Benji gives Serenity a dirty look whose looking at him all 

smug.)

Serenity: Oh what's the matter Applebum get the cold shoulder from the ex?  
Benji: This isn't over.  
Serenity: Yeah okay. You can start a war with me. But i can are ready tell you.  
Benji: What's that?  
Serenity: I'll win.

(Calamity and Charity are trying to keep from laughing. As he walks off.)

Charity: Now is that ignoring him?  
Serenity: What i got the date.

(They start laughing. Back over at Mark's up in his room their lying there on his bed under the covers talking as their talking she leans up and looks at him.)

Veracity: Hey.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: What happened to you going to work?  
Mark: I got distracted.  
Veracity: Did you now?  
Mark: Yeah. But it's okay.  
Veracity: Why's that?  
Mark: You're a good a distraction.

(She laughs at him as she kisses him again as their kissing he smiles in it then she pulls away from him.)

Veracity: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: Last night was worth the wait.  
Mark: Yes it was.  
Veracity: I missed you so much.  
Mark: I missed you too.

(She kisses him again as their kissing he rolls them over again as their kissing she smiles in it then pulls away from him.)

Veracity: I should really get up and shower so i can go meet up with the girls.  
Mark: And leave me here wanting more. Wanting to kiss more of your beautiful body.  
Veracity: Well when you put it that way.

(He laughs at her as he kisses her again as their kissing she deepens it sending them into yet another round of love making. Later down in the recording studio the 

other Evermoist members are there talking and joking around as Veracity walks into the room getting them to turn and look at her.)

Serenity: Hey we know her don't we?

(Calamity looks at her and then back at Veracity whose just walked into the studio.)

Calamity: Yeah.  
Serenity: You sure?  
Veracity: Just because i have a boyfriend now doesn't mean i'm not apart of the band anymore Serenity.  
Serenity: I know. So you and Mark talked?  
Veracity: Yeah. But than again we stopped talking.

(Calamity starts laughing at Serenity's face.)

Charity: Uh-oh.  
Veracity: Yeah. I'd apologize for missing breakfast this morning. But i'm not sorry.  
Calamity: Didn't think you were.  
Veracity: Oh good. So what i miss this morning?  
Charity: Serenity finally grew a pair and asked Emily out.

(Veracity looks at her and laughs.)

Veracity: About damn time.

(Charity and Calamity look at her as she looks at them and they start laughing as Serenity pushes her over getting her to laugh at her.)

Serenity: You guys are so mean.  
Calamity: We know.

(They start laughing again. Up in Mark's office he's sitting down behind his desk as someone walks in to see him. Hearing the door close Mark looks up at them and 

laughs.)

Mark: Hey John.

(He gets up and walks over to him.)

John: Hey man. It's good to see you out and free.  
Mark: Yeah. I'm very grateful to my friends for fighting as hard as they did to get me out of prison.  
John: No more than i'm sure Veracity is.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah.  
John: You two talk?  
Mark: We did until well we didn't.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: I'm sorry. It's just it been a year and well. I knew if i didn't get what i had been wanting to do for over a year. I don't think i could of talked last night.  
John: Oh.  
Mark: Yeah. God i missed that woman.  
John: You two official?  
Mark: As of this morning.  
John: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah.  
John: What about Santino?

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: You don't know.  
John: No. Know what?  
Mark: Wick he's dating Reagan's mother now.

(He looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

John: No shit.  
Mark: Yeah. Hey look i know you were.  
John: No hey. I couldn't compete with you. It's always been you Mark not even her ex could compete with you.  
Mark: I'm sure. How's your dog doing yet? Finally named him.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

John: No. I swear you guys and my damn dog.  
Mark: Yeah i know. But seriously how is he?  
John: He's okay. Lucky for Veracity's ex that is.  
Mark: There's a name for him.  
John: Lucky!  
Mark: Yeah. I mean he's a damn lucky dog. He served being shot by a nutcase.

(They start laughing at the joke as Ares walks into the room.)

Mark: Hey. It's Reagan's favorite assassin.

(Reagan looks at him as John starts laughing.)

Reagan: Seriously?  
Mark: Well i don't know if you two are finally together. I'd ask Thea but she's well not here.  
Reagan: You could always ask Mia?  
Mark: I could but she's busy drulling over Kate and Veracity's kid sister.

(She looks at him and starts wiping her face.)

Mark: Mia i'm messing with you.  
Mia: Oh.  
Mark: I swear you and your brother are so damn easy.  
Mia: Watch it or i'll tell him.  
Mark: Now now. Don't threatening me with a good time.  
Reagan: Hey.  
Mark: What? He's hot and has the body to match them looks.

(Mia looks at him as both Reagan and Ares start laughing. Realizing why their laughing.)

Mia: Oh Mark. Eww.

(He starts laughing more than calms down.)

Mark: Oh no worries. It was a long time ago and it was Sara's fault.  
Reagan: That's true.  
Mia: Oh i don't doubt that for one second. 

(They start laughing as Jason walks into the office followed by Oliver and Felicity.)

Mark: Hey.  
Jason: Hey. Look i know you're very happy to out of prison.  
Mark: I'm very happy to be out of Prison. Is there a reason i shouldn't be?  
Jason: There is one.

(They all look at him.)

Mia: Dad.  
Oliver: Jacob Kane and Tyler were both attacked last night.

(Mark looks at him and gets annoyed.)

Reagan: And we all know to well who their going to blame for it.  
Mark: Yeah me.

(Ares looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)

Mia: Well shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because with both Jacob and Tyler having been attacked in prison. Who will the blame fall on. And if the blame lands on Mark will his friends and his girlfriend be able to keep him out of prison this time. Find out in the next update of Blood oath on Thursday. Because if i can i will be doing two back to back Kagan one shots. And i mean by if. That is if i get up early enough to type them both up. So until later Kagan shippers.


	14. New inmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Blood Oath i hope you all enjoy it.

Mia: Dad.  
Oliver: Jacob Kane and Tyler were both attacked last night.

(Mark looks at him and gets annoyed.)

Reagan: And we all know to well who their going to blame for it.  
Mark: Yeah me.

(Ares looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)

Mia: Well shit.  
Oliver: Yeah. I talked to Kate and she said she'd talk to the warden.  
Mark: Doesn't matter what happens Oliver they both hate me enough to blame me for their ass kickings.  
Reagan: That might be true. But we all know the truth.  
Mark: I'm aware of that.  
Veracity: It's not bad enough they framed him for the murder of his aunt and uncle.  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Veracity: You really think they wouldn't point the finger at him. I mean hell Oliver Tyler had my bands lead singer beaten up all because she caught him messing with 

the sound booth.

(Oliver looks at her and then looks off knowing she's still very much annoyed by what they did.)

Mia: Well if he had Calamity beaten up?  
Veracity: What?  
Mia: Why the hell was he even still out of jail to begin with?  
Mark: He wasn't around when she beaten up. But than again he was there when one of his men hit her over the back of the head.  
Mia: So their all behind bars now.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Mia: So why the hell should anyone care about them now.  
Mark: Because weather some people like or not. Jacob Kane is still Kate Veracity and Mary's father he might be a dick but they still love him.  
Veracity: Yeah he hasn't been much of a father to me.  
Mark: You still have Catherine.

(She looks at him as the other's laugh and Mark grabs her into a hug then pulls away from her.)

Oliver: I just hope Kate and Sophie can get to the bottom of this.  
Mark: Yeah.

(He looks off annoyed. Over at the DOC both Kate and Sophie walk in to go and talk to the warden about Tyler and jacob.)

Kate: I just hope they don't try and pin the blame on a man whose are ready had to spend time in this hell hole.  
Sophie: I hear ya.

(As they get to his office they walk in and sit down in front of his desk. As their sitting there Kate's looking at her phone.)

Sophie: You are right?

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Yeah i'm fine. Why you ask?  
Sophie: You just seem kind of.  
Kate: He's my father and just because he's being a world class ass i still love him.  
Sophie: So depending on what happens here.  
Kate: Sophie i'm not gonna believe Mark had anything to do with their attacks.  
Sophie: Okay.  
Kate: But i do find it offly weird that my dad and Tyler were beaten up and Daniel wasn't.

(Sophie looks at her and then looks off.)

Sophie: You know now that i think about it. That is weird.  
Kate: Yeah. I mean there's noway someone didn't at least go after him.  
Sophie: Unless he talked himself out of it and told them to go after your dad and Tyler.  
Kate: Think he double crossed them?  
Sophie: I wouldn't be surprised Daniel always struck as the type to go against you if you didn't do what he wanted.

(She nods her head at her. Then the door opens and the Warden walks into his office which then gets both Kate and Sophie to stand up to turn and look at him as they 

turn to look at him Kate stops in her tracks when she sees who it is.)

Kate: Miles!

(He looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Miles: Kate Kane!

(Sophie looks at her confused.)

Sophie: You know him?  
Kate: Yeah this is Mile Laurence. He's or he was Marty Saybrooke's husband.  
Miles: Yes i am and thanks to John Mcbain and his lies she no longer is.

(Sophie looks at him not sure of what to say.)

Sophie: Kate!  
Kate: John Mcbain claimed he black mailed her into marrying him.  
Sophie: And she believed that?  
Kate: She had no memory of anyone. Even her son told her the samething.

(Sophie looks off not sure of what to say.)

Sophie: Well shit.  
Kate: Yeah. What you doing here?  
Miles: I'm the Warden here Kate.

(Kate looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Kate: You serious?  
Miles: As serious as i can be.

(Kate looks at him and then looks off not sure of what to say to him.)

Kate: Okay than.  
Sophie: Anyway. We got a call from someone here saying her father and my ex husband were attacked.  
Miles: Yes they were.  
Kate: Have any idea on who would attack them?  
Miles: Well their two former Crows mixed in with a lot of people they helped the GCPD and Batman at the time put away.  
Sophie: Do you know which inmates beat them up?  
Miles: No. And before you ask. Their both unconscious so we can't really ask them anything.

(They nod their heads at him. As their sitting there talking to him one of the guards walks in and tells him that both Jacob and Tyler are awake. Then their told they 

can go and talk to them. As their walking towards the infirmary to go and talk to both Jacob and Tyler one of the female inmates looks at her funny but keeps on 

walking which of course doesn't go unnoticed by Sophie. Which than gets Kate to look at her.)

Kate: You are right Soph?

(Sophie looks at her again.)

Sophie: That Female inmate back there.

(Kate turns and looks at her.)

Kate: What about her?  
Sophie: Looked at you funny.

(Kate looks at her and than back at the inmate.)

Kate: So.  
Sophie: So she looked like she knew you.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Why Sophie Moore.  
Sophie: What?  
Kate: You sound jealous.

(Sophie looks at her and laughs.)

Sophie: So what if i am.

(Kate looks at her and smiles at her as they continue on towards their infirmary as they get there they walk in and see them both lying there.)

Guard: You two have visitor's.

(They both look up at Kate and Sophie and Jacob sits up in pain along with Tyler.)

Jacob: Kate!  
Kate: Hi dad.   
Sophie: We came here because we heard the two of you were beaten up and were wondering if you two knew who it was.  
Kate: And i swear Tyler if the name Mark Buchanan comes out of you i will punch you.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Jacob: It wasn't Mark.  
Kate: Okay so who was it?  
Jacob: I don't know much. Other than i was hit from behind.  
Sophie: So you wouldn't of seen who attacked you.  
Jacob: No.   
Kate: And what about you?

(Tyler looks at her and then looks off.)

Sophie: Tyler!  
Tyler: I didn't so much as see the people who attacked me but i did hear them say a name.  
Kate: What name?  
Tyler: If i remember right the name they mentioned was Zacchara.

(Kate looks at him confused then calls Mark who answers right away.)

Mark: Hey what's up?  
Kate: Can you come by the DOC?  
Mark: Why?  
Kate: I think i might of just heard a name you know all to well.  
Mark: Yeah okay. I'll be right there.  
Kate: Okay.

(Then he hangs up and leaves the office. Later out at the prison Mark pulls up and stops his car once it's stopped he puts it into park then shuts it off once it's off 

he grabs up his key's and gets out as he gets out he closes the door and walks over to Kate as he gets to her.)

Mark: There a reason you called me back to my former hell hole.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: I'm sorry.  
Mark: It's fine. What's going on?  
Kate: Tyler told me and Sophie that he doesn't really remember who had beaten up. But he said he heard the name they mentioned.  
Mark: Okay what was the name?  
Kate: Zacchara!

(Mark looks at her and then looks off annoyed by the name.)

Mark: Zacchara?  
Kate: Yeah why you know it?  
Mark: A little to well.

(She looks at him confused.)

Kate: Something tells me you don't like the last name.  
Mark: I don't. He give a first name?  
Kate: No he just said the last name. Why?  
Mark: Because i happen to know the bastard who carries that name around.  
Kate: Who?  
Mark: Johnny Zacchara.  
Kate: Who?  
Mark: He was one of Sonny's many enemies.  
Kate: Oh.  
Mark: Sonny just made it all the more worse on himself with him when he told everyone that his ex wife Claudia was Johnny's mother not his sister.

(She looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)

Mark: He also dated Sonny's wife Carly.

(Kate looks at him and then looks off again as she looks at him and sees the look on his face.)

Kate: He do anything else to piss you off?  
Mark: Yeah. He killed my cousin's boyfriend and little girl. And then pinned the crime on Sonny.

(Kate looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Mark: And not only that. He got Sonny's ex well now deceased fiance to take the blame for it.  
Kate: So when he couldn't get Sonny for it.  
Mark: He a made another person take the fall for his crime.  
Kate: And why would she do that?  
Mark: She has the same medical condition my mother and sister have.  
Kate: What's that?  
Mark: DID.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Kate: What is?  
Mark: It's short for Dissociate Identity Disorder.  
Kate: Meaning.  
Mark: Meaning when one personally comes out you're that identity. My sister and mother have two well Jessica has three.  
Kate: Oh. And Sonny's fiance?  
Mark: As far as we knew she only had the one.  
Kate: Which one was that?  
Mark: Connie!

(Kate looks at him and nods her head as she notices the same inmate staring at her getting Mark to turn and look at her.)

Mark: What's wrong?  
Kate: That inmate keeps staring at me.

(He turns and looks at her and then looks back at Kate.)

Mark: Maybe she thinks you're hot.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: It's the only time she's done that.  
Mark: When was the first time.  
Kate: While me and Sophie were headed down to the infirmary to see my dad and Tyler.  
Mark: She say anything to you?  
Kate: No. According to Sophie she looked at me weird.  
Mark: Like she knew you?  
Kate: Pretty much.

(He walks over to her and starts talking to her as Kate stands back there wondering what their talking about. Once their conversation finishes he walks back over to 

Kate as he gets to her she looks at him.)

Kate: What she say?  
Mark: You look like another inmate she was close to.

(Kate looks at him.)

Kate: She say who?  
Mark: No. She said she hasn't seen her in months.  
Kate: Why not?  
Mark: She was moved to another part of the prison.  
Kate: Oh.  
Mark: But she did say you're hot so.

(She looks at him and laughs as they walk off towards the entrance of the prison.)

Mark: Oh come on Kate. You know it to be true.

(She turns and looks at him.)

Kate: You know if you weren't dating my sister and i wasn't well gay.  
Mark: Don't promise things you won't be able to keep.  
Kate: And not still in love with my ex.  
Mark: What?  
Kate: I'd do you in a minute.  
Mark: Oh do tell.

(She walks off as he starts laughing at her face. As they walk in she looks at him again.)

Kate: You'll never believe whose the warden here?  
Mark: Who?  
Kate: Marty Saybrooke's ex husband.  
Mark: Miles!  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: What the hell?  
Kate: Yeah i asked him the samething.  
Mark: I didn't think they'd hire him here as a warden.  
Kate: I didn't either. So Sophie has Adam running his back ground.  
Mark: I can are ready tell you what he's going to find.  
Kate: You telling me he actually blackmailed her?  
Mark: What? No. It's just Miles wasn't very liked back in Llanview due to who his brother is or well was.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: And he really wasn't liked because of his friend is.  
Kate: Oh gees.  
Mark: The only ones who ever really treated Miles like he was a human being were my sisters and his ex wife.  
Kate: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah. I mean her son was no help.  
Kate: Why not?  
Mark: He was a prick.  
Kate: Ouch.  
Mark: I'm sorry it's just Cole when him and Starr were younger treated Starr like crap. And to be honest my uncle actually liked him until he forced himself onto Starr 

and it got even worse when he found out who his mother is.

Kate: Oh lovely.  
Mark: Yeah. My hometown like a lot of towns are full of drama and that is some drama i don't want any part of.  
Kate: So you come to mine and my father cause all kinds of trouble for you.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: But at least you're hopefully going to try and start a new.  
Mark: Yes i am.

(She laughs at him as they walk off towards the infirmary. Later down in the infirmary Mark and Kate walk in to talk to Jacob and Tyler as they walk in Mark looks at 

them and then looks off.)

Mark: Good to know you two are still alive.  
Jacob: Yeah. What you doing here?  
Mark: Ask your daughter she's the one who called me.  
Sophie: And with good reason.  
Mark: Why?  
Sophie: I had Adam run the name Zacchara that Tyler brought up.  
Mark: Okay.  
Sophie: The name Johnny Zacchara ring any bells.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off annoyed by the name and then walks over to the door and closes it. Once it's closed he turns and looks at them.)

Mark: There are times where i wish i could say no when it comes around to that bastard.  
Sophie: Why?  
Mark: Because he killed my cousin's boyfriend and daughter.

(The three out of the four people in the room look at him.)

Sophie: What?  
Mark: Johnny was a prick. He lied for over a year stating that Sonny had killed them and then when that didn't work out in his favor he went put the blame on a woman 

who was suffering from DID.

(Sophie looks at him and then looks off.)

Jacob: What's DID?  
Mark: Dissociate Identity Disorder.  
Jacob: Doesn't tell me much.

(Mark laughs at him.)

Mark: She had another identity her name was Connie. When Connie was out she caused all kinds of trouble. She did just about anything to screw up everyone's lives and 

it costed Sonny's daughter Kristina her boyfriend.  
Sophie: Oh god.  
Mark: Yeah. A lot of lives were ruined with that one accident. But nothing compares to the one that took the lives of my cousin's family.  
Tyler: You know alot about this.  
Mark: Dissociate Identity Disorder.  
Tyler: Yeah that bitch.

(They look at him and laugh.)

Mark: That's because i do.  
Sophie: How?  
Mark: My mother and sister have it. They have two separate identity's one is for my mom Nikki. Or as i like to call her Nikki the hippy.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Mark: And then she has Joan she's what my mother calls the gate keeper.  
Kate: She keeps the gates locked so that she can't come out.  
Mark: Pretty much. Whenever my sister and mother can't handle things that are heart breaking or if things get to rough for them their alter egos come out and cause all 

kinds of trouble. Very much like with Sonny's fiance.

Kate: What was her name?  
Mark: Her actual name was Kate Howard her and Sonny dated back in New York when they were in high school they loved each other and wanted to be together but an old 

rival of Sonny's liked her as well only thing is she was in love with Sonny and he didn't like it.  
Sophie: What happened?  
Mark: He raped her.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: Which then of course caused her crate Connie so when things were getting to tough for her or if she became heartbroken Connie would come out cause trouble and 

when Kate was ready to come back out she did. 

Sophie: And i take it she didn't like it to much?  
Mark: No. In fact Connie blamed Sonny for her rape.  
Sophie: Who was Connie's rapist?  
Mark: Joe Jr. He was also Kristina Davis's boyfriend's father.

(Jacob looks at him.)

Jacob: Wait i know who that is.  
Mark: Yeah so do i.  
Kate: How?  
Mark: He's the one who shot Jason Morgan in the back and then pushed him into the river.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Kate: Oh god.  
Mark: And than in order to cover up his crime he had someone shoot him in the chest and then tried to pin the crime on Sonny.

(Kate looks at him and then looks off.)

Sophie: Oh wow.  
Mark: Yeah. So he basically did everything he could to try and get his son to hate Sonny.  
Kate: Did he?  
Mark: He did until i told him the truth about what really happened that night.  
Kate: Wait Jason Morgan?  
Mark: He came back a couple of months before the USO tour.  
Kate: Oh.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Anyway. Which one of you heard the name?  
Tyler: I did.  
Mark: They tell you why?  
Tyler: Just that Johnny Zacchara said hi and that i should tell you as such.  
Mark: I don't know how they would know Johnny. He should still be in Pentionville in New York.

(Sophie looks at him along with Kate as they walk out of the infirmary to go and talk to Miles. Later over at Miles office they walk in and he closes the door behind 

them.)

Mark: Miles!

(He looks up at him and laughs.)

Miles: Mark!

(He gets up and walks over to him.)

Mark: Long time no see.  
Miles: It has been. How you been?  
Mark: Other than locked up prison for a crime i didn't commit.  
Miles: Yeah i heard about that.  
Mark: And i didn't get one visit from you.  
Miles: Yeah well i'm sorry.  
Mark: Na it's okay. 

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Anyway. They just talked to Jacob and Tyler.

(Miles looks at them.)

Miles: And?  
Sophie: Tyler brought up the name of Zacchara.

(Miles looks at her and then to Mark.)

Miles: Johnny Zacchara?  
Sophie: Yes.  
Miles: How would the inmates here know of him. He should still be in Pentionville up in New York.  
Mark: Yeah well according to Tyler one the inmates told him to tell me that Johnny Zacchara said hi.  
Miles: Huh.  
Mark: Yeah.

(Then the door opens and guard walks in.)

Guard: Warden.  
Miles: Yeah.  
Guard: Agent Moore's ex husband wants to see Mark.  
Mark: Why me?  
Guard: He didn't say why.  
Mark: Yeah are right.

(He walks out of the office with him and they head off towards the infirmary again as they get there Mark walks in and closes the door behind him.)

Mark: What you wanna talk to me for?  
Tyler: There's something i wanted to tell you away from Kate and Sophie.  
Mark: And what's that?  
Tyler: Those inmates did something other than beat the hell out of me.  
Mark: What they do?  
Tyler: As you know prison life isn't all fun.  
Mark: No no it's not. It's a complete nightmare. What's your point?

(He goes to tell him but before he can Kate walks into the room.)

Mark: Kate!  
Kate: Hey.  
Mark: What's going on?  
Kate: Your friend Miles just got told that there is a new inmate.  
Mark: Yeah so.  
Kate: It's Johnny Zacchara.

(He looks at her and then looks off annoyed.)

Mark: You've got to be kidding me?  
Kate: I wish i was.  
Jacob: When's he do in?  
Kate: In twenty minutes.

(Mark looks off not sure of what to say.)

Jacob: Mark!  
Mark: He tries anything he's as good as dead.

(He nods his head at him as Mark looks at Tyler.)

Mark: What the hell did Zacchara's men do to you?  
Tyler: Things i wish i could forget.  
Mark: And that is?  
Tyler: I want to tell you in private.

(Mark looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: Why do i get the feeling.  
Kate: Wouldn't surprise me any.  
Mark: I get you into a private area will you tell me than?  
Tyler: Yeah.  
Mark: Yeah are right.

(Ten minutes later Mark's in one of the rooms waiting for Tyler to come in and talk to him. As he walks in Mark looks up at him. Sees him limping but understands given 

how he was beaten up by the other inmates.)

Mark: The inmates do that to you?  
Tyler: Yeah. Doctor said i have about four or five bruised ribs and well as you can tell by my face.

(Mark nods his head at him.)

Mark: Okay so what did his men do to you that you couldn't tell me with the commander in the room?

(Tyler looks at him and then looks off not sure of where to start.)

Tyler: I wouldn't even know where to start.?  
Mark: I'm not gonna rush you.

(He nods his head at him.)

Tyler: Just before the beatings their leader was talking about you and the whole thing with the murders of your aunt and uncle.  
Mark: Okay.  
Tyler: When i told them that me and the Commander had been behind it. They seemed impressed until i told him that i felt guilty over it.

(Mark looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: Why the hell would you feel guilty over it. I mean you two got what you wanted. Me off of the streets.  
Tyler: I didn't think he'd go that far.  
Mark: Just how far did you think he would go?  
Tyler: It wasn't me and the Commander who set you up Mark.

(Mark looks at him and then looks off again then looks at him.)

Mark: Who the hell was it?  
Tyler: That prick Daniel.

(Mark looks at him and then looks off again. Then looks at him again.)

Mark: Why the hell would Daniel want me set up?  
Tyler: Because he wants the one woman you've been in love with for over two years.

(Mark looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: He wants Veracity?  
Tyler: Yes he does. He even said as much.  
Mark: So why the hell did Zacchara's men go after you and Commander Kane?  
Tyler: Because he knew as long as we're in here.  
Mark: You couldn't do anything to protect yourselves.  
Tyler: Yeah.   
Mark: Oh boy.  
Tyler: And he said as long as we're in here we can't protect Veracity.  
Mark: Wait he's still out there?  
Tyler: No. He's locked up in here. But he said if he could find away out of here he'd find away to get to her. And he said that not only could we stop him or you.  
Mark: What about the Bat?  
Tyler: He said she wouldn't even be able to do anything.  
Mark: Did Zacchara's guy say this?  
Tyler: No. Daniel showed up just before the beatings started and told me he would do anything and everything he could to get to Veracity he didn't care what he had to 

do in order to do so.

(Mark looks at him and then quickly walks out of the room to go and call Veracity as he walks out Daniel walks into the room and sees Tyler there.)

Daniel: You really shouldn't of done that.  
Tyler: Oh yeah why's that?  
Daniel: Because now i'm going to kill you.

(He goes to go after Tyler only to have someone throw him into the wall hurting himself. He turns to see who it is and gets annoyed.)

Daniel: You.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because with the bomb shell that Tyler just dropped on Mark about Daniel. Will Mark and the Crows including Batwoman be able to keep Veracity safe from him.


	15. Johnny Zacchara and Stella Carlin arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Blood Oath i hope you all enjoy it.

Daniel: You really shouldn't of done that.  
Tyler: Oh yeah why's that?  
Daniel: Because now i'm going to kill you.

(He goes to go after Tyler only to have someone throw him into the wall hurting himself. He turns to see who it is and gets annoyed.)

Daniel: You.

(She laughs at him.)

Stella: Surprise.

(He gets up to go after her only to have her move out of his way and he goes into the wall as he hits it he turns and looks at her.)

Stella: You know you're offly slow for man who thinks he's better than everyone else.

(He goes after her again as he gets to her she ducks under his arm and then turns and looks at him.)

Daniel: You're gonna pay for that Carlin.  
Stella: Come at me then.

(He goes after her and she gets out of his way as he quickly swings around to go and get her only to have her grab his arm and elbows him then grabs the knife from his 

hand and throws it away as she pushes them back towards the wall getting him to hurt himself as he hits the wall she swings around and punches him sending his head to 

the side then she let's him go as she kicks him in the face knocking him out as she knocks him out she backs up as she backs up she turns and looks at Tyler whose 

standing there not sure of what to her to her.)

Stella: You Tyler?  
Tyler: Yeah.  
Stella: Are you and your boss to blame for one my friends being set up?  
Tyler: It was him.

(She looks down at Daniel whose lying there unconscious as he lies there she walks over to him and checks his pulse when she finds one she walks over to Tyler who 

looks t her not sure of what to say.)

Stella: So if he's the one who set Mark up.  
Tyler: What?  
Stella: What the hell are you and your commander doing in here?

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Tyler: He framed me and my boss for setting Mark up.   
Stella: And why the hell would he want to set Mark up?  
Tyler: He wants the Commander's adopted daughter.  
Stella: Seriously?  
Tyler: We also believed that he works with Johnny Zacchara.

(Stella looks at him and knows the name a little to well very much like Mark and Sonny do.)

Stella: You sure about that?  
Tyler: We can't be sure of that. But i wouldn't put it past him to have some of his men come after us while we're in here.  
Stella: Why would he care if you two are in here?  
Mark: Because Johnny figures if there are two Crows in here.  
Tyler: We'd be easier targets given how many people we've put in her with the help of the GCPD and Batman at the time.  
Mark: Anyway. Who?  
Tyler: You're looking at her.

(Mark looks at him and then to the woman next to him.)

Mark: Wow. She just got hotter.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Stella: Hate to burst your bubble but i'm gay.  
Mark: Of course. Why is it always the hot ones.

(Tyler looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Don't tell my girlfriend i just said that.  
Stella: I make no promises.  
Mark: And you have no idea who my girlfriend even is do you?  
Stella: I do not. she hot?  
Mark: very.  
Stella: Explains why she's with you then.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: You know for someone whose gay. You're doing a lot flirting.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Stella: You started it.  
Mark: I did not.  
Stella: Hey we can argue about this all day and you'll still lose.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: You know if only i was single i would flirt with her all day. And then go throw myself off of this building.

(She laughs at him as he hugs her then pulls away from her.)

Tyler: How you know her?  
Mark: She's an old friend.  
Tyler: How old?  
Mark: She's my ex.

(He looks at her and then he looks off as Sophie and Kate walk into the room.)

Kate: You guys are right?  
Mark: Yeah. Daniel's down there.

(A couple of guards walk in and grab up Daniel whose still out cold.)

Guard: God who did this?  
Mark: She did.

(Stella looks at him as he starts laughing at her face.)

Stella: It was either me or we wait for the hot Real Estate agent to come in and get him.

(Mark looks at her and then looks at Kate whose trying to keep from laughing while Sophie's trying to keep from looking jealous.)

Mark: Yeah Kate is off limits.  
Stella: Why?  
Mark: The woman next to her is her ex.

(She looks at Sophie and then looks off.)

Stella: Oh. She's still hot.  
Mark: Yeah and so are you. 

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: I love Veracity i swear i do.

(Kate laughs at his face.)

Sophie: Anyway.  
Mark: And Calamity's gonna kill me.  
Kate: Then don't push your luck.  
Mark: Yes ms. He's my friend type thing.

(Kate looks at him and then looks off.)

Kate: I'm going to kill Reagan.

(They start laughing as Daniel starts coming to as he comes to they stand him up as Mark turns and looks at him.)

Daniel: What the hell happened?  
Mark: You got your ass kicked by a girl.

(Stella looks at him trying to keep from laughing.)

Daniel: Bitch.

(She looks at him and laughs as they guards walk off with him as they walk of Mark walks over to Kate and Sophie.)

Sophie: What did he tell you?  
Mark: That Daniel was behind the whole thing on me being framed.  
Kate: Which in turn.  
Mark: Framed them.  
Sophie: So who the hell killed your aunt and uncle?  
Mark: I don't know. Bo and Mcbain are trying to see if they can't reopen the case and find out who really killed them.  
Kate: You are right?  
Mark: No no i'm not. I mean i'm reliefed that i was cleared of the murder charges but where the hell does that leave my aunt and uncle's case and what about them?

(Sophie looks over at Tyler whose still standing there not sure of what to do next.)

Sophie: You thinking?  
Mark: I swear Sophie if Johnny was behind my aunt and uncle being killed. I will be coming back here for a crime i did commit.

(Then he walks off as both Kate and Sophie look at each other and then look off annoyed.)

Sophie: Shit.  
Kate: Yeah.

(They both walk off as a guard comes back and walks Stella back to her part of the prison as they walk off Tyler sits there annoyed by the turn of events that could 

easily get Mark thrown back in here if Johnny Zacchara is behind the murders. As their leaving the prison a prison bus pulls up and Mark knows who it is he looks at 

Kate and Sophie then looks off as it stops the doors open and the one man Mark didn't think he'd ever see in Gotham is the very man who killed his cousin's daughter 

and boyfriend and had his girlfriend and her sister's father and Sophie's ex beaten up.)

Mark: I gotta get out of here.  
Kate: Hey.  
Mark: Kate if i stay i'm just gonna end up doing something that will get me thrown back in here.  
Kate: Don't let him get to you.  
Mark: It's too late he are ready is.

(He walks off as he walks of Johnny say's something that gets him to look at him.)

Mark: vai a farti fottere. (Go fuck yourself.)

(Johnny looks at him and then looks off as both Kate and Sophie are trying to keep from laughing.)

Sophie: Did he?  
Kate: Yup. He just told Zacchara to go fuck himself.

(They start laughing as Mark walks back over to them and stands with them.)

Sophie: Feel better?

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Just a little.

(They look at him and laugh. As the guards get to them with Johnny Mark walks over to him and laughs at him.)

Mark: You're not tough in the orange suit there Johnny boy.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Johnny: I won't be in here long.  
Mark: Funny. Commander Kane and Tyler have been saying the samething.

(Johnny gets into his face. Getting Mark to back up.)

Mark: Whoa easy there baby killer.

(Johnny looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)

Johnny: Fottiti. (Screw you)

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Lo farei ma. (I would but.) Non lo faccio ragazzi. (I don't do guys.)  
Johnny: Seriously.  
Mark: Okay i do. Just not bambino che uccide uno. (Just not baby killing one's.)

(Johnny looks at him and then looks off again.)

Mark: La verità fa male. (Truth hurts.)  
Johnny: Keep it up Buchanan.  
Mark: Sir yes sir.

(Kate and Sophie are behind him trying to keep from laughing.)

Johnny: I'm going to one day get out of here and when i do. I'll make you regret that.  
Mark: Oh how's that?  
Johnny: Very easy.  
Mark: Oh okay. How easy?  
Johnny: con la tua ragazza. (With your girlfriend.)

(Mark looks at him and then walks up to him and punches him in the stomach getting him to double over in pain.)

Mark: Avvicinati a lei e ti ucciderò. (Go near her and i'll kill you.) intesa. (Understood.)

(Johnny looks at him and nods his head at him as Mark punches him again making himself clear.)

Mark: Okay good. Because if you didn't i'd find away to make your life a living hell.

(He stands back up as Mark laughs at him.)

Mark: Oh and.  
Johnny: What?  
Mark: Sonny say's ciao (Say's hi.)

(Johnny looks at him as they walk him up to the prison in from the two punches Mark gave him.)

Johnny: I'm gonna get out of here Buchanan.  
Mark: Yeah yeah.

(Both Kate and Sophie look at him.)

Kate: Was that really called for?  
Mark: No. But it was fun.  
Kate: Mark if he goes after Veracity.  
Mark: Johnny's not stupid enough to go after Veracity.  
Kate: How do you know that?  
Mark: Because i have a very bad feeling that Batwoman would kick his ass.

(She looks at him and laughs as he walks off.)

Kate: He knows doesn't he?  
Sophie: Yeah.  
Kate: Crap.

(They walk off as Sophie laughs at her. Later back over at his recording studio up in his office Mark's at his desk looking things over as someone walks in to talk to 

him.)

Jason: Hey.

(Mark looks up at him.)

Mark: Hey.  
Jason: I got your call what's going on?  
Mark: Johnny's in Gotham.  
Jason: What?  
Mark: Johnny Zacchara is in Gotham.

(He looks off annoyed.)

Jason: He is the last person we want here.  
Mark: I'm well aware of that.  
Jason: What's he want?  
Mark: I don't know. He's still in a prison cell.  
Jason: They moved him Pentionville to a prison here in Gotham?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Jason: Have any idea why?  
Mark: No. And before you ask the Crows are working on it.  
Jason: Okay. Good because if Johnny here.  
Mark: I know it's going to be a lot worse for Sonny.  
Jason: Yeah.

(Then someone knocks on his door.)

Mark: Yeah.

(The door opens and Veracity walks in. Seeing her he smiles and gets up to walk over to her as he gets to her he kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Mark: You are right?  
Veracity: Yeah. I just talked to Kate and she told me someone else from your past is back in your life.  
Mark: You mean besides Johnny Zacchara.  
Veracity: She did mention him.  
Mark: Look Vera.  
Veracity: Mark do i have something worry about?

(He looks at her and then looks off. But he looks back at her.)

Mark: As long as he stays in prison no you don't have anything to worry about.  
Veracity: Mark that doesn't help me.  
Mark: Hey hey. Look at me.

(She looks at him.)

Mark: He tries anything and i can promise you that Batwoman will give him an ass kicking he'll never forget.

(She laughs at him.)

Veracity: Leave it to you to make a joke. And make me smile.  
Mark: It's very beautiful smile.

(She smiles at him as he kisses her getting her to smile even more at him then he pulls away from her.)

Veracity: I love you.  
Mark: I love you too.

(She kisses him again then pulls away from him as she turns and walks off as she walks off Mark turns and looks at Jason as she closes the door.)

Mark: Shit.  
Jason: Yeah. You knew the dangers of getting into a relationship with someone whose close to Jacob and Kate Kane.  
Mark: I know that. It's just I really love her. And i swear if Johnny does anything to her i'll end up doing something that could very easily get me sent to prison for 

a crime i did commit.

Jason: So don't let him being here get to you.  
Mark: Jason him being in Gotham is getting to me.   
Jason: Why?  
Mark: Because Tyler told me that Daniel was the one who was behind Jacob and Tyler framing me for my aunt and uncle's murder.

(He looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)

Jason: If that's true.  
Mark: Daniel's been working with the Zacchara's all along.  
Jason: And because of that.  
Mark: It's going to take a lot to keep the Crows from facing a lot of back lash. I mean yeah There's an extra person here to help keep Gotham safe. But the thing is. 

The Zacchara's aren't going to care.  
Jason: Well how the hell did Johnny get moved from Pentionville. To a prison here in Gotham?  
Mark: Like i said i have no idea. And again like i said Sophie and the other Crows are looking into it.  
Jason: Yeah are right. I'll go and call Sonny and let him know.  
Mark: Okay.

(Then he turns and walks out of the office as Mark sits down and thinks about the trouble Johnny could cause for everyone here in Gotham if he gets loose. Over the 

next couple of days The Crows along with the Bat team continue to search into how and why Johnny was moved from Pentionville up in New York to a prison in Gotham as 

they continue to search for answers the more nervous Mark gets for Veracity given Johnny's threat. At the time he didn't let bother him but now the more he thinks 

about it the more scared he gets for her and the more scared he gets for her the he thinks he should break up with her but knows deep down that she can handle herself 

given who her sister is and who her father is. With each day that passes Kate and Sophie finally figure out how Johnny was granted a move from Pentionville to the 

prison in Gotham so she went to see Mark at his office. Over at his office Mark's sitting there thinking as someone knocks on the door.)

Mark: Yeah.

(The door opens and Kate walks in and closes it behind her.)

Mark: Why if it isn't Batwoman.

(She looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Kate: I should really learn how to hide it more.  
Mark: Oh come on. I won't tell anyone. What's up?  
Kate: Yeah i know that.  
Mark: What's going on?

(Kate looks at him and then pulls out the folder she brought for him.)

Kate: Sophie and Luke finally figured out how Johnny was able to be moved from Pentionville to the prison here in Gotham.  
Mark: How?

(She opens the folder and shows him as he's looking it over Sophie walks in followed by Reagan and Ares.)

Mark: I dont understand. Your father's the one who approved this.  
Sophie: Actually he didn't.  
Mark: Someone forged his signature.  
Sophie: From the looks of it yeah. I had one of our guys look over the signature and it he believes it was forged.  
Reagan: Do you know who would do that?  
Sophie: We're still looking into it.  
Mark: So from i can see of this paper work. Daniel has been working with Johnny to try and discredit your father.  
Kate: And from the way he has been acting that wouldn't surprise me in the least.

(Mark stands up and continues to look over the paper work he looks up at Kate.)

Mark: I wouldn't be surprised either. But than again.  
Reagan: What?  
Mark: If there is one thing we've all learned about Kate's father is that he wouldn't stup so low as to approve a move from a high security prison in New york to one 

that is run by Miles.

Kate: True.  
Ares: And who would approve a move like that?  
Mark: I could guess. But the Board wouldn't agree with me on that statement.  
Ares: If you're thinking who i think you're thinking.  
Mark: No i'm not thinking it was Winston. But there is someone else on the table and he's just as big of an ass as Viggo was.

(Ares looks at him and then looks off.)

Ares: Well if it is him. We're in a lot more trouble then just Johnny being in Gotham.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Sophie: Who are you guys talking about?  
Mark: He's a French mobster i know his name. But i can't really say his name right.  
Kate: And this guy is worse than that guy Viggo?  
Mark: Much worse. At least Viggo showed he cared in some ways or another. Then there's Winston who can be very well.  
Ares: Don't go there.  
Mark: Yeah no shit. Then there's Santino.

(They look at him.)

Mark: He might be a spoiled brat and a rich one at that. But at least he shows he has a heart in some ways.

(Both Ares and Reagan are trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: If this guy is using Johnny as away to screw with my father.  
Mark: I don't really think he's using Johnny as away to with your father.  
Ares: He's more an likely trying to pin doubt into peoples heads about the Crows.  
Mark: If Pentionville gets a letter from the lead Crow they send Johnny here he gets loose and he can blame the Crows for a murderer getting out of prison.  
Kate: And if he Johnny's here?  
Mark: With as low of security there is at the prison. All it takes is one little fight and Johnny Zacchara is a free man. He's free to do whatever the hell it is he 

wants.

Kate: Mark if that's true. He'll be more than happy to go after Veracity.  
Mark: He does and i'll have Oliver down here so fast it'll make Johnny's head spin.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him. He hands the folder back to Kate who takes it from and looks at him.)

Mark: And besides i'm pretty sure if he tries anything i'm sure Batwoman will do a lot worse then i can.  
Kate: Okay.

(He grabs her into a hug then pulls away from her as she turns and walks out of the office scared for both of her sister's safety. Over the next couple of days as they 

continue to search for away to keep Veracity and Mary safe in order to keep them both safe Kate called in Oliver and his team in order to them out once they arrived 

Kate had put Mia on Mary's protective detail which both Oliver and Felicity agreed to and then they put William onto Veracity's which she's not to happy about but when 

Mark told her it was the best way to keep her safe.)

Veracity: What about the other girls?  
Mark: Ares and her men are going to be looking out for them as well. That even includes the agents Sophie put in place for the Bellas.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Mark: Hey.  
Veracity: No i get it. You don't want anything to happen to me.  
Mark: Vera i don't want anything to happen to you or to the other girls or the Bellas and i sure as hell don't want anything to happen to Mary. I can honestly say if 

anything happens to Mary Kate will have my ass.

(Veracity looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: And you. I know how protect of Mary you two are.  
Veracity: We're very protect of.  
Mark: Well than see.

(She smiles at him.)

Mark: So do me a favor and humor me. Besides William's harmless. He's a puppy dog.  
Mia: Nope not going there.  
William: Good don't. And you i'm going to hurt you.  
Mark: Oh due tell.

(Veracity starts laughing as he hugs her getting her to smile at him then he kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

William: Oh. If only he was single.  
Mark: Thankfully i'm not.

(They start laughing again than calm down. As Mark's desk phone rings he grabs it up and answers it.)

Mark: Mark Buchanan.  
Tyler: Hey.

(Mark let's Veracity go and talks to him.)

Mark: Hey. What's going on?  
Tyler: I just got word that Zacchara's going to make a move.  
Mark: When?  
Tyler: Two hours and from what i heard it's not going to be good.  
Mark: You call and tell Sophie this?  
Tyler: Commander Kane is doing that.  
Mark: Okay. Just tell him to keep his head down.  
Tyler: Will do.

(Then he hangs up and calls Kate who answers right away.)

Kate: Everything okay?  
Mark: No. I just got a call from Tyler.  
Kate: What's wrong?  
Mark: He said Johnny's gonna make a move.  
Kate: When?  
Mark: In two hours.  
Kate: Shit.

(She hangs up and rushes off towards the Batcave.)

Mark: William go. And take her with you. You stay down in the Batcave i don't care what happens to Kate i want you and Mary to stay down there with Luke.  
Veracity: Understood.  
Mark: Okay.

(He kisses her than pulls away from her as they rush from the office.)

Oliver: Mark!  
Mark: Just keep her safe.  
Oliver: Understood.

(He rushes from the office. Later out at the prison Mark pulls up and stops his car once it's stopped he puts it into park then shuts it off once it's off he gets out 

of it and closes his door once it's closed he rushes up to the prison and runs inside.)

Mark: Sophie!

(She turns and looks at him.)

Sophie: I just came to warn your friend about what Johnny's going to be doing.  
Mark: Okay. Kate's on her way along with Oliver and Mia.  
Sophie: Okay good.

(He nods his head at her as he turns to see something and quickly knocks Sophie to the ground as shot goes off behind them and they turn to see who it is.)

Mark: Shit.  
Sophie: Go.

(He gets up and goes after him as he runs off after him he turns a corner and sees Daniel there holding a gun to someones head seeing who it is he laughs at him.)

Mark: You really gonna kill a former Crow there Daniel?  
Daniel: Why not? He's one less prick i have to deal with in this life.  
Mark: Oh i'm sure he is.

(Then Tyler elbows him in the stomach getting him to double over and he grabs him throwing him down only to have someone fire at them sending them both to the ground 

as they go down Daniel gets up and runs off getting his barring's back Mark gets up and goes after him as he gets to where he went up to he runs up the stairs as he 

gets up to the roof Daniel comes out of nowhere and tackles Mark to the ground as they both go down he gets up and starts on him as his beatings on Mark continue he 

quickly gets his barring's and grabs his leg and pulls him down once he's down. Mark quickly gets up a long with Daniel who charges him and sends them into the brick 

building behind them getting Mark to hurt himself but not caring he kicks him in the stomach then pushes him off of him as he punches him sending him down he gets up 

and goes after him again as their fighting Daniel punches him sending him down as he goes down he goes to kick him but Mark's able to get his barring's and quickly 

stands up then tackles him sending them both to ground as they land Mark goes to hit him but Daniel punches him sending Mark sideways he goes to hit him again but Mark 

shoves him off as he goes back Mark gets back up and goes after him again as he gets to him he gets him up and looks at him.)

Mark: Hey Danny boy.

(He gets him in the stomach getting him to double over in pain then Mark throws his down getting him to turn and look at him.)

Daniel: This isn't over Buchanan.  
Mark: Oh yes it is.

(He grabs out his gun and points it at him.)

Mark: I told myself that if i found the person behind my aunt and uncle's murder i'd end up in here for a crime i did commit.

(Daniel looks at him as Mark swings around and shoots him in the shoulder sending him down which then gets Daniel to stand up and walk over to him.)

Mark: Johnny boy.

(He looks at him.)

Mark: Killing my cousin's little girl and boyfriend wasn't enough. You just had to go after my aunt and uncle.  
Johnny: That night was accident.  
Mark: Was it?  
Johnny: Yes. I shot out my grandfather's tires i didn't know your cousin and her family were on that road until the next morning.  
Mark: You really think it takes away the pain she's still going though knowing she still won't be seeing her little girl anymore.  
Johnny: Mark i'm sorry are right.  
Mark: You killed my aunt and uncle why the hell should i really let you live?  
Johnny: non vorresti che succedesse niente alla tua bella ragazza. (you wouldn't want anything to happen to your pretty girlfriend.)

(Mark looks at him and keeps the gun pointed at his head.)

Johnny: Ora lo faresti. (Now would you?)

(Mark keeps it pointed at his head.)

Johnny: Pensa a tutto il divertimento che potrei avere con lei. (Just think of all the fun i could have with her.)

(Mark goes to fire at him but steps on his shoulder getting him to scream out in pain.)

Mark: What's the matter Johnny? No longer Mr. Badass.

(He looks at him as Mark presses down even more onto his shoulder getting him to continue to scream at out in pain.)

Johnny: Ho sentito che ha un corpo infernale. (I hear she has one hell of a body.)

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Oh she does. But you'll never know.  
Johnny: And why's that?  
Mark: Because i are ready told you if you go near my girlfriend. You're as good as dead.

(Johnny looks at him and then Mark presses even more onto his shoulder.)

Johnny: Chi ha detto che sono io. (Who said it be me.)

(Mark looks at him and fires into his other shoulder getting him to turn over in pain after Mark gets his foot off of his shoulder. Then he kneels down next to him and 

pulls his head up to look at him.)

Mark: If your men go after her and i can promise you Johnny a pain nothing will cure.   
Johnny: What the hell is that supposed to mean?  
Mark: It means you'll be joining your mommy and granddaddy down in hell.

(Johnny looks at him and knows Mark means it.)

Mark: Non fottere with a Camorra. (Don't screw with a Camorra.)

(Johnny looks at him as Mark kicks him in the face knocking him out cold once he's out he walks off and leaves Johnny up there bleeding. As he walks off of the roof he 

walks back down into the prison and down towards everyone else.)

Batwoman: You are right?  
Mark: I'm fine. Johnny's up on the roof. You might want to get him to a hospital before he bleeds to death.  
Miles: Right.

(Mark walks off as Ares and Reagan walk up to him and they walk out of the prison they head over to the range rover in the parking lot and Mark gets into and the door 

closes behind him once it's closed he looks at the man next to him.)

Santino: What happened?  
Mark: He threatened Commander Kane's daughter.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Santino: Where is he?  
Mark: Still up on the roof.  
Santino: Mark!  
Mark: I shot him twice in both shoulders.  
Santino: Okay. You do anything else.  
Mark: I told him not to screw with you.

(Santino looks at him and laughs.)

Santino: Think he will?  
Mark: Once i said what i did. He became very scared.  
Santino: Good. I want him scared.  
Mark: Are right. Veracity can't ever know i'm back in this line of work Santino.  
Santino: And she won't ever find out.  
Mark: Okay good. I'll keep up the front as record label owner with Reagan at my side.  
Santino: Are right. Just be careful we don't need the Crows getting to suspicious of you.  
Mark: Them or the Bat.  
Santino: There's another Bat?  
Mark: Yeah. Only it's not Batman.  
Santino: Who is it?  
Mark: Their calling her Batwoman. I told her i'd keep my noise clean.  
Santino: Okay good. Do that and keep me in the loop on Zacchara.  
Mark: Yes boss.

(He opens the door and gets out of it as he gets out he closes the door and walks over to Ares.)

Ares: What's up?  
Mark: He wants me to keep you guys in the loop on Johnny.  
Ares: Okay. Stay safe.  
Mark: That's the plan.

(She nods her head at him as she kisses Reagan then pulls away from her as she turns and walks off back towards the car and gets in.)

Reagan: What's the plane Mark?  
Mark: We do what i promised Batwoman and keep our noises clean and for the time being we don't tell her or the Crows about.  
Reagan: Understood.

(They both get into the car and take off to go back to the record label. As they walk off Mia walks up to her brother.)

Mia: Did he tell her what i think he did?  
William: Yup.  
Mia: Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because with Mark having to just told Johnny who he works for will it get him to go after Mark even more now or will who he works for keep Johnny at bay. Find out in the next update of Blood oath on Monday. And yes i did add in one more of Ruby's characters please don't judge me. Anyway i hope you guys enjoyed that chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Blood Oath i hope you all enjoy it.

Mia: Did he tell her what i think he did?  
William: Yup.  
Mia: Shit.

A year later.

(It's been a year since they found out that Daniel was being behind Mark being framed for his aunt and uncles murders and also being involved in setting up both Jacob and Tyler. 

And since the Pentionville had moved Johnny Zacchara from their prison down to the one in Gotham which has both Mark and Kate worried about Veracity and Mary's safety. But 

shortly after their fight with Johnny and Daniel Veracity did find something out and it wasn't what Johnny or Daniel had hoped it would of been someone had gone up to Veracity 

and lied to her about Mark cheating on her only what that person didn't know was that she had gone to Mark and asked him about what this person had accused him of.)

Mark: They said what?  
Veracity: They said you cheated on me.

(He looks at her and laughs off the shock of the lie.)

Mark: You believe them?  
Veracity: Not at first. But she made a very convincing argument.  
Mark: Okay. What she say?  
Veracity: Just that you weren't in love with me anymore and are sleeping with someone else.

(He looks at her as he gets up to walk over to her as he gets to her he grabs her in and looks at her.)

Mark: She say who it was that i'm supposedly sleeping with?  
Veracity: Sophie's ex.  
Mark: Tyler!  
Veracity: Yeah. And she seemed pretty convinced that was the truth.

(He looks at her and smiles at her.)

Mark: I can honestly promise you that i am not sleeping with Tyler. I have who i want right here.

(She smiles at him.)

Veracity: That's great to hear.  
Mark: Weather this person knows it or not. I wouldn't do that. When i'm with someone i really wanna be with i won't cheat on them. And i sure as hell wouldn't cheat on them with my girlfriend's sister's ex girlfriends ex husband.  
Veracity: I realize that. What happens if she comes up to me again.  
Mark: Just tell her to go fuck off.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Veracity: Now you know that would be easier said then done Mark.

(He looks at her and smiles as he kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Mark: I'm not cheating on you. I love you. I want this.  
Veracity: I love you too.   
Mark: Okay good. So like i said next time this woman walks up to you. You can either tell her to fuck off or walk away from her.  
Veracity: I can do that. But i have a feeling she might not give up so easily next time.  
Mark: Babe who was it that lied to you?  
Veracity: Ava Jerome.

(He looks at her and then looks off annoyed as he backs away from her.)

Mark: Now that doesn't really surprise me in the least.  
Veracity: She's done it before?  
Mark: Well she's never actually broken up a relationship. But she did sleep with Morgan Corinthos the very same night her daughter broke up with him.

(Veracity looks at him and then looks off.)

Veracity: Lovely.  
Mark: Yeah. And with the way Morgan was thinking. Both her and her brother pinned Morgan against his own father which at the time didn't really bother Morgan all that much.  
Veracity: Why?  
Mark: Because from what i know. Morgan knew about Kiki and Michael not being related and kept it from them.  
Veracity: Why?  
Mark: Be didn't wanna lose her.  
Veracity: Yeah but to lie someone about them being related when they really aren't.  
Mark: Morgan was young and in love with her. He was pissed off when Kiki choose Michael over him.  
Veracity: Oh.  
Mark: Yeah. Losing her to his brother really hurt and he did the one thing that he knew would hurt his father.  
Veracity: He started working with Ava and her brother.  
Mark: Yeah.   
Veracity: Whose her brother?  
Mark: Julian Jerome. Why?  
Veracity: Because he was with her when she made the lie.

(Mark looks at her.)

Mark: He try and stop her.  
Veracity: No in fact. He was even trying to convince me that it was the truth.  
Mark: I would of figured after that whole thing with Morgan they would of learned.  
Veracity: They apart of the mob life?  
Mark: Julian was. I don't know if Ava ever was.  
Veracity: Because if she was.  
Mark: That would make a lot of sense.

(She laughs at him as he kisses her again as their kissing she smiles at him then pulls away from him.)

Veracity: I just wanted to make sure.  
Mark: I'd never cheat on you.  
Veracity: Okay good.  
Mark: Are right.

(She kisses him again then pulls away from her.)

Veracity: Love you.  
Mark: Love you too.

(She kisses him again then pulls away from him as she turns and walks out of the office as Mark grabs up his phone and calls Sophie who answers right away.)

Sophie: Hey what's up?  
Mark: I just got a visit from Veracity.  
Sophie: Everything okay?  
Mark: No.  
Sophie: What?  
Mark: Apparently Julian and Ava Jerome are in Gotham and just told her one hell of a lie.  
Sophie: What's that?  
Mark: That's i'm sleeping with your ex husband.  
Sophie: What?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Sophie: You wouldn't do that.   
Mark: Of course i wouldn't do that. I love and wanna be with Veracity. I wouldn't cheat on her and i sure as hell wouldn't do that to you.  
Sophie: I know you wouldn't.  
Mark: Okay. I just wanted to call and give you a heads up.  
Sophie: Okay thanks.  
Mark: You bet.

(Then he hangs up with her. Over at Crow Head Quarters Sophie's just hanging up as Tyler walks up to her. Shortly after finding out that Daniel is working with Johnny Zacchara 

the courts dropped the charges against both Jacob and Tyler after being released they were both able to go back to work with the Crows and since returning as the lead of the 

Crows Jacob's started showing he's doing a complete one-eighty as far as Batwoman goes which of course makes Kate happy. But it doesn't make either Julian or Ava happy 

knowing that Crows are willing to one day work along side the bat. As he gets to her he looks at her.)

Tyler: You are right?

(Sophie looks at him.)

Sophie: No.  
Tyler: What's up?  
Sophie: Seems like the Jerome's are in Gotham and are making trouble for Mark and Veracity's relationship.

(He looks at her.)

Tyler: What they saying?  
Sophie: They almost had her convinced that Mark's having an affair.  
Tyler: He wouldn't ever cheat on her.  
Sophie: I know that. And she knows that.  
Tyler: Who they saying he's having the affair with?  
Sophie: You.

(He looks at her and laughs off the annoyance.)

Tyler: Now i know for a damn fact that he wouldn't even do that to you.  
Sophie: I realize that. And i'm happy that he wouldn't.  
Tyler: She tell him who made up the lie?  
Sophie: Yeah apparently the two responsible for Morgan Corinthos death.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Tyler: I read about his death.  
Sophie: Yeah.   
Tyler: You are right?

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Sophie: Yeah i'm fine.  
Tyler: You sure?  
Sophie: Yeah why wouldn't i be?  
Tyler: You just seem annoyed by me being here.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Sophie: It's not you Tyler it really isn't.  
Tyler: Okay so what's bothering you?  
Sophie: Just seeing the hell that Mark and Veracity are going through now thanks to this lie.  
Tyler: I hear ya

(He turns and walks off as Sophie watches him walk off she laughs. Over the next couple of days as Mark and Veracity try to get past Julian and Ava's lie with as their trying to get 

past the lie the more they and convince her that is true. And with them always saying Mark's cheating on her the more she's starting to believe it until she talks to Kate who tells 

her to do what Mark told her and to ignore them and it works until they tell her the one thing Mark didn't want her to know and that caused to do the one thing Mark didn't want 

to happen and she broke up with him after the break up Mark stayed away from his friends and family with the more he stayed away from them the more worried about him they 

got until one day when Reagan showed up to his office to see him sitting there with his head in his paper work.)

Reagan: Well it's nice to know you're still alive.

(He looks up at her and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah i know i haven't been the best of friends lately.  
Reagan: No you've just about ignored anyone who calls you.  
Mark: Yeah sorry. It's just the whole thing with getting back into the mob life was one thing i wanted to keep from veracity.  
Reagan: So how the hell did she find out?  
Mark: Ask Julian and Ava Jerome.

(She looks at him and then looks off as Mark throws his pen down and gets up to walk over to the window and looks out of it.)

Reagan: I'm sorry Mark.

(He turns and looks at her then laughs.)

Mark: It's not your fault. I mean it's mine. I'm the one who kept it from her.  
Reagan: With good reason.  
Mark: Reagan i love veracity and i'm sitting up here in my office hoping she'll walk back in that door hoping she'd changed her mind.  
Reagan: And she hasn't.  
Mark: She hasn't. Julian and Ava really screwed this up for me and they don't even care.  
Reagan: They wouldn't care. I mean they saw how happy she made you and they still screwed things up for you.  
Mark: They did. And now i'm just trying think of something i can do in order to get back at them.  
Reagan: Seriously?  
Mark: Just mess with them.  
Reagan: I know something you can do to really mess with Ava. I don't know about Julian but.  
Mark: Okay. Let me have it.  
Reagan: Nikolas Cassadine.

(Mark looks at her and then laughs.)

Mark: But Nikolas is dead.  
Reagan: He's not actually.  
Mark: What?  
Reagan: Nikolas Cassadine is very much alive.  
Mark: How you know this?  
Reagan: Marco saw him a couple of days ago.  
Mark: What the hell can Nikolas do in order to help me get back at Ava for breaking up my relationship with Veracity.  
Nikolas: I can make her believe that someone she lost is alive.

(Mark looks at him and then to Reagan.)

Mark: You realize how danger that can be?  
Nikolas: I'm well aware of how dangerous that can be.  
Reagan: What you think?  
Mark: I think it's dangerous.  
Reagan: It's not like she's gonna do anything Mark.  
Mark: I know she won't. But with everything Ava's done. I wouldn't put it past her Reagan.

(She nods her head at him.)

Nikolas: I can do this Mark. 

(He looks at him and nods his head at him.)

Mark: Okay.  
Reagan: So what you gonna do?  
Nikolas: Like i said i can make her believe i'm someone she's lost.  
Mark: You have anyone in mind?  
Nikolas: I do. And you're not gonna like it.  
Mark: As long as you leave Morgan out of it.  
Nikolas: I wasn't thinking about using Morgan.  
Mark: Kiki!

(He looks at him and nods his head at him.)

Reagan: Now that is messed up.  
Nikolas: I know. But it'll be fun.

(Mark and Reagan laugh at him.)

Mark: I'm sure it will be. Now all i gotta do is find something on Julian and it'll be a double the trouble for me.  
Reagan: Well me and Ares can look into that for ya.  
Mark: Okay. Just be careful i don't want lose the both of you. I don't know if could handle losing both of my bestfriends.  
Reagan: We'll be careful.  
Mark: Are right.

(She turns and walks off as Nikolas looks at him. As he's looking at him Mark walks over to his desk and leans on it.)

Mark: You sure about this?  
Nikolas: If it helps you get back at Ava for what she did to you.  
Mark: Yeah i know. But she's not gonna see it that way.  
Nikolas: I know that.

(Mark nods his head at him as Nikolas walks over to him and sits down on the front of the desk next to him.)

Nikolas: You'll get them for this.  
Mark: I sure hope so.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Nikolas: Anyway. I better be going.  
Mark: Okay.

(He gets up to walk off but Mark stops him.)

Mark: Nikolas!

(He turns and looks at him.)

Nikolas: Yeah.  
Mark: Thank you.  
Nikolas: Anytime. Actually while i'm here.  
Mark: What?  
Nikolas: You wanna go out and get something to eat?

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah.

(He stands up and walks over to his chair then grabs up his jacket then walks out of the office with Nikolas right behind him. Over the next couple of days since making his plan 

about how to get back at Ava and Julian for breaking up his relationship with Veracity. I mean he knows it's his fault she was so mad at him for the whole being back in the mob 

and not telling her. But he still wants to get back at Ava and Julian for the other lies that they told Veracity in between keeping his record label open and helping the acts that are 

on his label try and get their albums out on time Mark finds himself growing closer to Nikolas which makes Tyler upset given how he's started growing feelings for Mark over the 

last year since Mark and Reagan have been working closely with the Crows to try and keep Johnny in prison with as close as Mark and Nikolas have gotten Reagan and Ares pick at 

them.)

Mark: Shut up.  
Ares: What?  
Mark: What? You two are worse then Kate and Sophie.

(They both look at him.)

Sophie: I'm insulted.  
Kate: I know right.  
Tyler: You are always insulted.  
Kate: Am not.

(Mark snickers which gets Reagan and Ares to laugh at her.)

Kate: Now you suck.  
Mark: Yeah that's not the only thing Sophie wants to suck.

(She looks at him as Kate looks at her.)

Kate: Oh due tell.  
Sophie: I would. But i feel like beating up a Buchanan.  
Mark: I'd hide behind Ares but she'd throw me at her.

(She looks at him as he looks at Tyler whose trying to keep from laughing Sophie seeing the look between her friend and Ex laughs at them. Seeing the look Mark looks at her and 

laughs as he walks over to her.)

Mark: What?  
Sophie: It's just i know you're spending a lot of time with Nikolas Cassadine. But.  
Mark: Yes you do.

(She laughs at him as Kate looks at him.)

Mark: She's going to kill me.  
Sophie: Kate come on.  
Kate: I know he's just picking on me.  
Mark: I am actually. So what's your point?  
Sophie: I wouldn't be mad if you asked Tyler out.

(He looks at her and nods his head at her.)

Mark: You sure?  
Sophie: No.  
Mark: Okay i'll make you a deal.  
Sophie: Okay.  
Mark: You ask Kate out again and i'll ask Tyler out.

(She looks at him and then looks behind her.)

Sophie: Deal.  
Mark: Are right. But in all seriousness.  
Sophie: I have no problems with it Mark.  
Mark: Okay.  
Sophie: Are right.

(He turns to walk off but she stops him again.)

Sophie: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Yeah.   
Sophie: I don't know how you're gonna feel about this. Given how.  
Mark: What?  
Sophie: I was talking to the other Evermoist members and they said Veracity's gotten really close to John Wick.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah well of all honesty.  
Sophie: What?  
Mark: I couldn't think of a better person for Veracity then John so.  
Sophie: Seriously?  
Mark: Yeah why?  
Sophie: I thought you'd be more upset by the news.  
Mark: I am. But in alot of ways it's my fault i lost her so.  
Sophie: Mark!  
Mark: No. If i hadn't of kept the fact that i'm involved in Mob business again. I never would of lost her.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Mark: Besides.  
Sophie: What?  
Mark: I could tell that i had taken John's chance at wanting to be with Veracity away from him so.  
Sophie: You know you're a lot more understanding then i'm sure either one of your brothers would of been. Or the Corinthos brothers.  
Mark: Yeah well.   
Sophie: Okay. So you wouldn't be to mad if he asked her out?  
Mark: No. I mean he's a good looking guy. Tyler's better looking but. He's a good looking guy.

(Sophie starts laughing at John's face as he looks off trying to keep from laughing.)

Sophie: You knew he was behind you?  
Mark: I did.   
Sophie: Oh.

(She walks off as he looks at John whose laughing.)

Mark: So you and Veracity?  
John: I was coming to tell you.

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: It's okay.  
John: You sure?  
Mark: Yeah. I mean a little surprising but i'll manage.  
John: Okay.

(The shake hands as Mark pulls him in.)

Mark: You hurt her and i will kill you.

(He looks at him and nods his head at him.)

John: Understood.  
Mark: Are right.

(He let's him go as he walks off and Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he walks out of the room. As he walks out he answers the phone.)

Mark: Hey man.  
Nikolas: Hey.  
Mark: What's going on?  
Nikolas: Well for the last couple of days I've been making Ava crazy by making her think her daughter is alive.  
Mark: Well that's good to hear.  
Nikolas: Yeah.   
Mark: What?  
Nikolas: How long do you want this to go one for?  
Mark: For however long you want to.  
Nikolas: Okay.  
Mark: Are right i'll see ya man.  
Nikolas: Okay.

(Then they hang up and Mark turns to look at Kate.)

Kate: Everything okay?  
Mark: Yeah. Apparently Ava's been seeing Kiki all over the place.

(Kate looks at him.)

Kate: I thought Kiki was dead.  
Mark: She is.   
Kate: So how the hell is Ava seeing her?  
Mark: Beats me.

(She nods her head at him.)

Kate: You sure you're okay with John and Vera seeing each other?  
Mark: Yeah why?  
Kate: I don't know. It's just you seemed kind of upset when Sophie told you.  
Mark: Kate i'm fine really.   
Kate: Okay.

(He hugs her then pulls away from her.)

Mark: You don't believe me do you?  
Kate: I don't. But i know you and if you say you're okay then.  
Mark: If i wasn't i'd tell you Kate.  
Kate: I know that.  
Mark: Okay.

(He walks around her to go and talk to Tyler. Over by Reagan and Ares their still trying dig up anything they can on what Julian's hiding hiding over the last couple of days they've 

been trying to find out anything that could screw up Julian's chances at ever trying to make peace with either one of his kids. As they've been looking they've grown closer to each 

other which is annoying of course Reagan's ex. But they don't really care about the ex as long as they have each other.)

Ares: I've been going over Julian's bank statements for the last two days Reagan and i haven't been able to find out anything on what he's been doing the last several years.  
Reagan: I'm sure there's something.  
Ares: I'm sure there is. But there's noway we'll ever find out what it is unless.  
Reagan: You really wanna go to Port Charles?  
Ares: Why not?  
Reagan: You're a dork.  
Ares: Yes i am. But you like me anyway.  
Reagan: I do actually.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her. As they get back to work on trying to figure out what it is Julian's hiding. Over by Mark and Tyler their standing there talking and joking 

around.)

Tyler: Dude shut up.  
Mark: I would but. I happen to know.  
Tyler: Okay you did that once.  
Mark: I did. And i happened to like what i saw.

(He looks at him then looks off blushing.)

Tyler: Well thank you.  
Mark: Anytime.  
Tyler: Hey um there is something I've been wanting to ask you.  
Mark: Yeah sure thing.  
Tyler: Would you go out with me sometime?

(Mark looks at him and then looks off as he looks at him again.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Tyler: Cool okay. Um what you doing tonight?  
Mark: Not a thing.  
Tyler: Okay. I'll pick you up at seven.  
Mark: Okay.

(He walks off as Mark looks over at Sophie who looks off.)

Kate: You are right?  
Sophie: Yeah. Mark's being Mark.

(She laughs at her.)

Kate: What you doing tonight?

(Sophie looks at her and laughs.)

Sophie: Uh. Last time i checked i'm working.  
Kate: I can always ask my dad to let you off early.  
Sophie: You asking me?  
Kate: I might be.

(She laughs at her.)

Sophie: Yeah. I'd love to.  
Kate: Okay good.   
Sophie: I'll talk to him.  
Kate: Are right i'll see you tonight.  
Sophie: I hope so.

(Kate smiles at her as she walks off and Mark walks over to Sophie.)

Sophie: She asked me out.  
Mark: Really?  
Sophie: She beat me to it.  
Mark: Hey.  
Sophie: At least one of us asked the other out.  
Mark: Pretty much.

(She laughs at him as he hugs her then pulls away from her. Later over in Port Charles,NY Reagan and Ares are walking towards Julian's pub and walk in as they walk in she closes 

the door behind them and they look around.)

Reagan: This is nice.  
Ares: It is actually.  
Reagan: Think they have any good food?  
Ares: Only one way to find out.  
Reagan: Yeah.

(Reagan walks over to a table and sits down as Ares walks over to the counter and asks for a couple of menus and the person behind the bar hands them to her and she walks off 

and back over to Reagan as she gets there she hands her the menu and she smiles at her.)

Reagan: Thanks.  
Ares: Anytime.

(They start looking through the menu to see what they want to eat as their looking Michael and Sasha walk into the pub along with Willow and Chase as they walk in they look 

around talking and joking around.)

Michael: Shut up.

(They start laughing at him as they see Reagan and Ares.)

Chase: What they doing here?  
Michael: I don't know.

(He walks over to them.)

Michael: Hey.

(They look up at him.)

Ares: Hey.  
Michael: Visiting some friends?  
Reagan: You could say that.

(Michael looks at her and laughs.)

Michael: Mind if i ask who?  
Ares: Mark got this call from someone saying that Ava has been seeing dead people.

(Reagan looks at her and then looks at her menu trying to keep from laughing.)

Michael: Seeing dead people.  
Ares: Yeah apparently she's supposedly seeing her dead daughter.

(Michael looks at her confused.)

Michael: She's been seeing Kiki?  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Sasha: I thought Kiki is dead.  
Ares: She is.  
Willow: So how would she be seeing her?  
Reagan: Beats us. Maybe she's going nuts.

(They all look at her and then nod their heads as they walk off.)

Ares: Maybe she's going nuts.

(Reagan starts laughing.)

Ares: Wow. Babe.  
Reagan: I'm sorry okay.  
Ares: No it's fine. Maybe she's going nuts. You're so cute.

(Reagan sticks her tongue out at her making her laugh at her.)

Reagan: No it's just.  
Ares: I know.  
Reagan: Of all the people to make the woman see.  
Ares: You really feel sorry for her?  
Reagan: Of course not. She's the reason why Mark's not with the woman he loves.  
Ares: Reagan!  
Reagan: I know. And Mark has even said this.  
Ares: He has actually. Now come on let's enjoy dinner and then we can try and find out what the hell it is Julian Jerome is hiding.  
Reagan: Yeah okay.  
Ares: Are right.

(They go back to looking at their menu's. Back over in Gotham City. Over in Mark's office he's sitting down at his desk as someone knocks on the door.)

Mark: It's open. 

(The door opens and Tyler walks in as he walks in he closes the door behind him once. It's closed Mark looks up at him then sits back in his chair.) 

Mark: Hey what you doing here?   
Tyler: I wanted to come and apologize to you for the hell I put you through before.

(Mark looks at him and smiles at him as he stands up and walks to the front of the desk and leans on it.) 

Mark: Apologize?   
Tyler: Yes.   
Mark: Okay. 

(He walks over to him and looks at him.) 

Tyler: I'm sorry. It's just. I was trying to be a good agent to the Crows and good husband to Sophie. 

Mark: Okay.   
Tyler: That and I thought if I didn't think or act the way the commander wanted me to act he would of fired me. 

(Mark looks at him and laughs.) 

Mark: I don't hate you Tyler.   
Tyler: You don't?   
Mark: No I don't. 

(He walks closer to him and looks at him.) 

Mark: What you doing? 

(Mark stands up and pulls him closer.) 

Mark: This what you wanted?   
Tyler: It might be.   
Mark: Why'd you apologize?  
Tyler: Because i like you.  
Mark: Really?  
Tyler: Really.

(He kisses him catching Mark off guard. Back over in Port Charles Ares and Reagan are there talking and joking around when they over hear Julian talking to someone as he's 

talking to them they turn to look to see who he's talking but then go back to their food before they notice them listening in on their conversation. Over by Julian and Brad their 

talking to each other although not so quiet that Ares and Reagan can't hear their conversation. As their listening without actually listening they over hear what Brad said which gets 

them to look up at each other.)

Reagan: Oh god.  
Ares: Yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because with Reagan and Ares having heard what both Julian and Brad are hiding will they tell Mark or will they keep it to themselves and with Ava seeing her dead daughter just how much trouble can Mark get Ava into. Find out in the next update of Blood Oath later on today.


	17. BatMoore reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Blood Oath i hope you all enjoy it.

Reagan: Oh god.  
Ares: Yeah.

(As they continue to listen to what their talking about. Unknown to Julian and Brad Ares has the recorder on her phone going as they finish up with their conversation 

she stops it and then shuts the screen off so Julian doesn't see the recorder up once it's off they go back to their meal as their finishing up eating Julian walks up 

to them.)

Julian: You ladies enjoying your meal?  
Ares: Yeah.   
Julian: Good. What brings you two to Port Charles?  
Reagan: I'd lie and say sight seeing but. Port Charles is a mob central.

(Julian looks at her and nods his head at her.)

Julian: It is.  
Brad: They came to see Wiley.

(Both Ares and Reagan look at him and nod their heads at him.)

Julian: Oh okay.

(He turns and walks off as Ares and Reagan look at him.)

Brad: Sorry.  
Ares: It's fine. In fact we've got something to ask you.

(Brad looks at her and nods his head at her as Ares pay's for their food. Once it's paid for they leave the pub with him. Later out on the docks Brad's looking out at 

the water Ares and Reagan walk up to him.)

Brad: Whatever it is you two think i did.

(Then Ares plays the recording of his and Julian's conversation as he's listening to it he looks off as the recording ends. Brad looks around and then at them.)

Reagan: You wanna tell us? Why you and your husband have Michael Corinthos son?

(Brad looks at her and then looks off.)

Ares: Brad we're not here to spill your secret.  
Brad: Mine and Lucas's son well Willow's son died on the way to the hospital.  
Reagan: Okay.  
Brad: I came up on an accident and then i saw Nelle.

(They both look at him.)

Reagan: Nelle!  
Brad: She was holding a baby and told me that i should take him.  
Ares: And just like that you took him?  
Brad: No.  
Reagan: Then tell us how it really happened?

(He goes into explaining how he got his hands onto Wiley after he finishes explaining why he took Wiley both Reagan and Ares look at him and become very annoyed with 

Nelle.)

Reagan: Why haven't you told your husband about this?  
Brad: I've been wanting to tell him. But.  
Ares: What?  
Brad: Everytime i get the chance to tell him either his father or Nelle walk into the room knowing what i'm about to do they pull me aside and tell me to keep my mouth 

shut.

Ares: So you tell him anyway. Don't listen to your father in law and you sure as hell shouldn't listen to Nelle Benson.  
Brad: I-I-I know that i shouldn't. But i can't lose my husband or Wiley.  
Ares: What's more important to you Brad? I mean i know their both very important to you. But Michael has a right to know his son is still alive.  
Brad: I know that.  
Reagan: So why not tell them?  
Brad: Because Nelle's crazy. She'll spin the story around to make it seem like i stole the baby while she was unconscious.

(Ares looks at him.)

Reagan: Would she of been able to give birth on her own?  
Brad: No. Well yeah. But someone would of had to of been there in order to the cord.

(Reagan looks at her girlfriend.)

Reagan: How did Julian find out?  
Brad: I don't know. I never asked. But the next time he saw me. He started asking questions that i couldn't answer.

(They nod their heads at him.)

Ares: You're gonna have to tell him and Michael the truth.  
Brad: I know and believe me I've tried to tell them. But everytime i try.  
Reagan: No we get it. Having someone make us lie isn't fair. But the thing is. If you continue to lie them about Wiley it's only going to become worse when the truth 

comes out.  
Brad: Okay. I just.  
Ares: If it will make you feel better we'll be there when you tell them.

(He nods his head at her as they walk off towards the hospital to go and talk to Lucas.)

Reagan: Really think he's gonna tell him the truth?  
Ares: Only one way to find out.   
Reagan: Yeah. I just hope Julian and Nelle don't try and stop him.  
Ares: Yup.

(Then they walk off with him towards the hospital. Back over in Gotham over in Mark's office him and Tyler are kissing. As their kissing Tyler starts opening the 

buttons on his shirt once their open and over his bellybutton he pulls away from him and pushes him back onto his desk and pushes his shirt away from his stomach He 

leans in and kisses his stomach getting him to look up and moans in enjoyment as the kiss on it continues he runs his hands over his stomach getting Mark to look up at 

him then he puts his head down but quickly looks back at him when he feels him run his tongue over his bellybutton getting Mark to look back up again. Then he pulls 

away from it and kisses it getting Mark to look at him then he runs his fingers over his bellybutton getting Mark to look at him.) 

Mark: Oh god that feels so damn nice.   
Tyler: Good to know. 

(Then he leans back in and kisses his Bellybutton again getting Mark to lean into it getting him to smile in it then he pulls away from it and starts opening the remaining buttons 

on his shirt and then push his shirt away from his chest getting him to look up at him.) 

Tyler: God you're so damn sexy Mark.   
Mark: Thank you. 

(He runs his hands over his chest to his stomach to his bellybutton as he gets his fingers there he moves one of his fingers over it and tickles it getting him to turn 

over and he does it again getting Mark to turn back over onto his back getting him to laugh at him.) 

Tyler: You're ticklish.   
Mark: Very. 

(He tickles his bellybutton again getting him to turn over onto his other side then he does it again getting Mark to turn over again.)

Mark: Oh god please stop.   
Tyler: Why? 

(He does it again getting Mark to turn over onto his side and does it again getting him to turn back onto his back.) 

Mark: You're such a jerk. 

(He laughs at him as he leans in and kisses his stomach getting Mark to laugh at him. Then he leans back in tickles his nipple getting him to turn over and then he 

goes after the other one getting him to turn over again.) 

Mark: Okay. 

(He sits up and quickly pulls Tyler's shirt open and turns them over and pushes him back onto the desk and starts kissing on his chest getting him to moan from the 

feel of his lips on it as Mark starts kissing down his chest to his stomach to his bellybutton as he gets to his bellybutton he kisses it getting Tyler to Moan from 

the feel of Mark's lips on it as Mark's kiss on it continues Mark runs his hands over his stomach getting Tyler to Moan from the feel of his hands moving over it then 

he pulls away from it and runs his tongue over it getting him to smile at him then Mark does What Tyler was doing to him and sticks one of his fingers inside of it and 

tickles it getting him to turn over onto his side then Mark does it again getting him to turn over onto his back again getting Mark to smile at him then he kisses his 

Bellybutton again getting him to smile at him then he pulls away from it as he pulls him up by his shirt and smiles at him.) 

Mark: Pay backs a bitch. 

(Tyler looks at him and smiles at him.) 

Tyler: Thanks for the warning. 

(Mark smiles at him he pushes back and Mark laughs at him as he walks over to the door and locks it once it's locked Tyler walks over to him and Mark turns to look at 

him.) 

Tyler: You sure about this?   
Mark: Yes I am. 

(Tyler kisses him again as their kissing they walk back towards the couch and fall back onto it as they land on it he deepens it sending them into a love making 

session. Meanwhile over at Kate's apartment she's finishing getting ready for her's and Sophie's date as her phone goes off she grabs it to see who it is seeing the 

number she answers it.)

Kate: You better be dying.  
Luke: No.  
Kate: What is it Luke?  
Luke: We've got a problem.  
Kate: What?  
Luke: Why you being so snippy?  
Kate: I have a date tonight with Sophie and before you even think about telling me that Batwoman can't have a girlfriend. I happen to know Sophie can handle herself.  
Luke: Kate!  
Kate: Look Luke i get it you're trying to look out for me. But this is my chance with Sophie again and i'm not about to let you prevent me from having it.

(Then she hangs up as he puts his head down annoyed with the person who tried to get him to stop her from being with Sophie. Back over at Kate's apartment she's 

finishing getting ready as someone knocks on her door she walks over to the door and opens it to find Sophie there.)

Kate: Hey. Is it time yet.  
Sophie: I know i'm early. It's just.  
Kate: What?

(Sophie walks in and kisses her getting Kate to smile in it as their kissing she closes the door behind them and leans her against it. As their kiss continues Kate 

smiles in it then she pulls away from her.)

Sophie: Sorry I've been wanting to do that again. And well tonight seemed fitting.  
Kate: Always good to hear.  
Sophie: Yes it is. You really wanna talk?  
Kate: No.

(She kisses her again as their kissing she smiles in it. Seconds later they both fall back onto Kate's bed kissing as their kiss continues she deepens it. Over in Port 

Charles,NY over at the hospital Brad walks in looking for Lucas.)

Brad: Elizabeth!

(She turns and looks at him.)

Elizabeth: Yeah.  
Brad: Have you seen Lucas?  
Lucas: Brad!

(He turns and looks at him.)

Brad: Hey you got a minute?  
Lucas: Yeah. 

(They walk off to go and talk once their out of ear shot Brad turns and looks at him as their talking Ares and Reagan can tell Brad's nervous as he tells Lucas what 

happened the night of the accident as he's telling him he looks at him not sure of what to say to him. Over by them he looks at Brad.)

Lucas: Why the hell didn't you say anything then?  
Brad: I-I-I tried. But every chance i got Nelle would walk in see me getting ready to tell you.   
Lucas: She'd pull you away from me.  
Brad: And then she'd tell me to keep my mouth shut.

(Lucas puts his head down annoyed.)

Lucas: Michael know?  
Michael: Know what?

(They both turn and look at him.)

Michael: What's going on?  
Willow: Yeah is Wiley okay?  
Lucas: Wiley's fine. But there's something you both should know.

(They both look at them.)

Willow: What's going on?

(Brad tells them the samething he told Lucas as he's telling them this they both look at him and then look off annoyed.)

Willow: Why the hell doesn't that surprise me?  
Michael: It doesn't really surprise me either.  
Lucas: Anyone else know about this?  
Brad: Reagan and Ares.

(Michael looks at him.)

Brad: I know what you're thinking and they just found out.  
Willow: How?  
Brad: They over heard my argument with Julian.

(Lucas looks at him and then looks off.)

Lucas: Of course he'd know about this.  
Brad: He's one of the reasons why i would change my mind about telling you the truth.  
Michael: Lovely.  
Willow: So that bitch is just okay with making me think that Wiley's mine?  
Brad: Yes. 

(She looks off annoyed along with Lucas.)

Brad: And now that you guys know the truth.  
Michael: Does Julian or Nelle know you told us?  
Brad: No. I came straight here after they talked to me.  
Michael: Okay. Um. I know this is going to be very stupid but.  
Lucas: You wanna keep the lie going.  
Michael: Yes. I know it's not smart but. Once Nelle and Julian get word that he's told us.  
Lucas: They'll do something stupid.  
Michael: Yeah and your father is king of doing stupid things.  
Willow: What?  
Michael: Just ask my dead brother.

(They all look at him and then look off.)

Brad: How we keep them from finding out.  
Michael: I don't know. I haven't really thought that far ahead yet.

(They start laughing then calm down. Back over by Ares and Reagan their standing there talking and joking around with Elizabeth as Nelle walks into the hospital. 

Seeing who she's looking for she walks over to him.)

Nelle: Brad!

(He looks over at her and gets annoyed.)

Bread: Great.

(They look over at her and get annoyed.)

Nelle: You got a minute?  
Brad: Not really.

(Michael looks at him and then looks off trying to keep from laughing.)

Brad: What you want?  
Nelle: Just wondering what you're doing here?  
Brad: Uh the last time i checked i work here.

(Michael and Willow are trying to keep from laughing.)

Nelle: Not what i mean't.  
Brad: What you want Nelle? I just came here to see my husband. What's the big deal?  
Nelle: Why don't i believe you.  
Michael: Lucas is seriously standing right there. What's so hard to believe about that?

(Lucas looks at him and then to Nelle.)

Nelle: I just.  
Reagan: Hey.

(They turn and look at them and realize why Brad told them but don't bring it up with Nelle there.)

Ares: This thing bothering your guys?  
Brad: She's always bothering us. Mainly Michael.

(Reagan looks at him and then to the woman in front of them.)

Nelle: And what you two doing here?  
Reagan: Sight seeing.

(Nelle looks at them as Lucas and Michael are trying to keep from laughing.)

Brad: Sight seeing?  
Ares: Oh yeah. We wanted to see all of the sights.  
Willow: Name one?  
Ares: There's three of them right here.

(Michael Lucas and Brad look at her.)

Reagan: Oh yeah their hot. 

(Michael looks off trying to keep from blushing.)

Reagan: She's kind of cute too.

(Ares looks at her trying to keep from laughing as Willow looks off trying to keep from blushing as well.)

Brad: Well you two have done it again.  
Ares: I know.  
Nelle: Don't you have a girlfriend?  
Reagan: Why yes. I do. She's standing right next to me.

(Nelle looks at her and gets annoyed as she walks off as she walks off Reagan looks at Ares and smiles at her. As they continue to talk to them Nelle looks back at 

them and gets even more annoyed. As she walks off she calls Julian and tells him that Ares and Reagan know about Wiley being her's and Michael's son. And Julian 

quickly hangs up to go and talk to them. Back over in Gotham over at Mark's office both him and Tyler are lying down on the couch under the blanket that was draped 

over the back of the couch as their lying there Tyler's asleep as Mark lies next to him thinking about what Jacob's going to do when he finds out that Mark slept with 

Tyler as he's sleeping Mark's running his finger around his bellybutton as he's doing that Tyler smiles in his sleep and wakes up then turns and looks at him.) 

Mark: You are right?   
Tyler: Yeah that feels nice.   
Mark: Really?   
Tyler: Yeah.   
Mark: Well then. 

(He kisses him then pulls Away from him. Then to be an ass Mark sticks one of his fingers inside of his bellybutton and tickles it getting Tyler to laugh at him.)

Tyler: Jerk.   
Mark: I know. But you've got a sexy bellybutton. 

(He turns them over and he starts kissing down his chest to his stomach to his bellybutton as he gets to his bellybutton he kisses it getting Tyler to Moan from the 

feel of Mark's lips on it as Mark's kiss on it continues Mark runs his hands over his stomach getting Tyler to Moan from the feel of his hands moving over it then he 

pulls away from it and runs his tongue over it getting him to smile at him then kisses it again then he pulls away from it and kisses his stomach again getting Tyler 

to lean into his kiss on it then he starts kissing back up his stomach to his chest to his neck as he's kissing on it Tyler runs his hands through his hair getting 

Mark to smile in his kiss on it then he pulls away from it and kisses him again as their kissing Tyler deepens it sending them into another love making session. Over 

at Kate's both her and Sophie are on her bed under the covers kissing after making love to each other. As their kissing Kate smiles in it then pulls away from it.)

Kate: So much for a date.  
Sophie: We can still have it.  
Kate: Na this is much more fun.

(She kisses her again as their kissing she deepens it sending them into another love making session. Back over in Port Charles over at the hospital Ares and Reagan 

walk out of the hospital talking and joking around as their joking around Julian walks up to them.)

Julian: Can i talk to you two?  
Reagan: No.

(They both walk off to go back to their car.)

Julian: You know Port Charles is a dangerous place.   
Ares: Yeah and so is my boss.

(Julian looks at her and shuts up.)

Julian: What the hell is supposed to mean?  
Reagan: She means if you and that nutcase back there do anything to us. What we have on the both of you will go straight to the press and then what?  
Ares: If not to Sonny Corinthos.

(Julian looks at them and then looks off.)

Nelle: You seriously blackmailing us?  
Ares: We are if you're threatening us. Because i can just see what Carly and Sonny are going to do you two if they ever find out the truth.  
Julian: They won't do anything?  
Brad: I wouldn't be so sure about that.

(He turns and looks at him.)

Julian: You told them?  
Ares: He didn't tell us anything.  
Nelle: What?

(She plays the recording and both Julian and Nelle's faces fall. Once it's over Ares puts the recorder away.)

Ares: So if you two want to see tomorrow i wouldn't make another threat.   
Julian: You won't get away with this?  
Ares: What makes you think we'll have to get away anything.

(Then they both turn and walk off towards their car. As they get there Ares unlocks it and they both get into it as they get in they close their doors and Ares goes to 

turn it on as Reagan closes her door once it's closed Ares starts it up and then puts it into reserves and backs it up once it's backed up she turns it in the 

direction their headed and puts it into drive and drives off as Julian stands there annoyed. Out on the road Ares and Reagan are headed to the airport to fy back out 

to Gotham as their driving their talking and joking around as Reagan's phone goes off she grabs it out of his coat pocket and to see who it is seeing the number she 

answers it.)

Reagan: Hey Ollie what's up?  
Oliver: Just calling to see what you and Ares are up to?  
Reagan: We're headed back to the airport to fly back out to Gotham.  
Oliver: Where are you two?  
Reagan: Port Charles.  
Oliver: What were you doing there?  
Reagan: Me and Ares wanted to come and talk to Lucas and Brad.  
Oliver: Oh. How are they?  
Reagan: Well given how Julian Jerome lives in Port Charles that and Michael's nutcase of an ex.  
Oliver: Aside from them.  
Reagan: Their fine. In fact their little boy is cuter then you.

(Ares looks at her and laughs. As Oliver looks at Thea whose laughing at his face.)

Oliver: Why are you and Reagan so mean?

(Reagan's on the phone laughing along with Ares.)

Thea: Because it's fun to pick on you.  
Oliver: You two suck.

(They continue to laugh as he goes back to talking to Reagan. Then he hears Reagan say something to Ares.)

Ares: I'm trying.  
Oliver: Reagan!  
Reagan: Babe what's going on?  
Ares: I'm trying to slow down but the break aren't responding.  
Reagan: Oh god.  
Oliver: Reagan!  
Reagan: Ollie i think the breaks are out on the car.  
Oliver: What?  
Reagan: The breaks on the car aren't working.

(Then he hears Ares say something.)

Reagan: Ares!

(She looks ahead of them and quickly moves over only to lose control of the car and they fly off of the high way.)

Oliver: Reagan!

(Thea looks at him and then over to Felicity whose just walked in with followed by Mia and William.)

William: Dad.  
Oliver: Reagan!  
Mia: Dad.  
Oliver: I can't get Reagan to respond to me.

(He tries again but she isn't answering him and he's starting to worry. Over in Port Charles Someone pulls up to the accident scene and sees a car over the side.)

Veracity: Oh god.

(She rushes off towards the car and down towards them as she gets down to the car she sees whose in it and her face falls.)

Veracity: Reagan!

(She reaches in and feels for a pulse when she finds one she grabs out her phone and goes to call someone but she has signal until she hears something coming from 

somewhere on the floor of the car as one of her bandmates rushes up to her.)

Calamity: Vera!  
Veracity: Cal over here.

(She rushes over to her and looks at the car.)

Calamity: Oh god.  
Veracity: It's Reagan and Ares.

(Calamity rushes around the other side of the car and feels for Ares pulse when she finds one she gives off a sign of relief.)

Calamity: You got a signal?  
Veracity: Not down here.

(Then she opens the door and reaches in to see Reagan's phone on the floor she grabs it up it and looks at whose on the phone and talks to him.)

Veracity: Oliver!  
Oliver: Veracity!  
Veracity: Yeah. Oliver!  
Oliver: What's going on? Why you have Reagan's phone?  
Veracity: Her and Ares were in an accident.  
Oliver: What?  
Veracity: Their both unconscious.  
Oliver: Call 911.  
Calamity: I'll head back up to the street and see if i can't get a signal.  
Veracity: Okay.

(She rushes off to go back up to the road to see if she can't find a signal once she gets up there she gets one and quickly calls 911 as Veracity remains by the car up 

on the road Chase pulls up and looks at her.)

Chase: Calamity!

(She looks at him and points down towards Veracity seeing her he rushes down towards the car as he gets there he rushes over to her feels for a pulse when he finds one 

he radio's in the accident and calls out for a couple of ambulances. Minutes the scene is covered with police and paramedics working to get both Ares and Reagan out of 

the car. After telling Oliver of the accident he hung up and told everyone else and they all rushed from the house to fly out to Port Charles. Over in Gotham at Kate's 

apartment her and Sophie are asleep after a number of times of making love to each other as their sleeping Kate's phone goes off waking her up as she wakes up she 

turns over and picks her phone up and checks to see who it is seeing who it is she answers it.)

Kate: Vera!  
Veracity: Hey.  
Kate: Hey what's up?  
Veracity: Reagan and Ares are on the way to the hospital.  
Kate: What?  
Veracity: They were both in a real bad accident and Kate it doesn't look good.  
Kate: Okay i'll fly out as soon as i can.  
Veracity: Okay.

(Then she hangs up as Kate puts her head down feeling Kate no longer being on the bed Sophie wakes up and looks at her.)

Sophie: Kate!

(She turns and looks at her.)

Kate: We gotta get out to Port Charles.  
Sophie: Why?  
Kate: There was an accident and it doesn't look too good.  
Sophie: Who was it?  
Kate: Reagan and Ares.

(Sophie quickly seats up and then starts getting dressed. Over at the recording studio up in Mark's office both him and Tyler are also both asleep from the number of 

times they made love as their asleep Mark's phone goes off he starts coming too from hearing his phone as he wakes up he looks down on the floor and grabs up his pants 

and grabs his phone once he has it he looks at it and answers it.)

Mark: Chase!  
Chase: Yeah hey man we've got a problem.  
Mark: What's up?  
Chase: A couple of your friends were in an accident.  
Mark: Who was it?  
Chase: Reagan Queen and her girlfriend Ares.

(Mark hangs up and quickly gets up which wakes Tyler up and looks at him.)

Tyler: What's going on?  
Mark: I'm sorry i have to get out to Port Charles.  
Tyler: Why what's up?  
Mark: Reagan and Ares were in an accident.

(He looks at him and then looks around.)

Mark: You can come if you want.  
Tyler: If you wouldn't mind.  
Mark: I don't. I have a feeling Sophie's gonna be going with Kate.  
Tyler: You ripped my shirt open.

(Mark looks at him and laughs as he leans over and looks at his shirt.)

Mark: You still have the buttons on it.  
Tyler: Lucky you.  
Mark: In a lot of ways.

(He smiles at him. As he grabs up his pants and puts them on once their on he looks around for his own shirt and picks it up once he has it. He puts it on then walks 

over to his socks and shoes and puts them on once their on he ties up his shoes once their tied up he looks around the office and then looks at Tyler next to him 

finishing getting dressed. As Mark's phone goes off again he grabs it up to see who it is seeing the number he answers it.)

Mark: You calling about Reagan and Ares.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: Yeah a friend of my with the PCPD's are ready called and told me.  
Kate: Okay. I just talked to Oliver he said their flying in to pick us up and gave the name of a private airfield.  
Mark: Okay we'll meet you there.  
Kate: We?  
Mark: I slept with Tyler.

(She laughs on the other end.)

Kate: Yeah i slept with Sophie.  
Mark: Good to know.  
Kate: Shut up.

(She hangs up with him as they hang up Mark buttons his shirt up and then looks at Tyler doing the samething and smiles to himself seeing him smile.)

Tyler: What?

(Mark walks over to him and kisses him getting him to smile in it then pulls away from him.)

Mark: Just liking what i see.  
Tyler: Okay good.

(He laughs at him. Back over in Port Charles,NY over at the hospital The head nurse rushes over to Lucas.)

Epiphany: Lucas! Brad we've got a couple of ambulance's incoming.  
Lucas: Okay.   
Brad: I'll go get ready.  
Lucas: Okay.  
Epiphany: Michael you might want to call in Santino.  
Michael: Why?  
Epiphany: One of the victim's his second in command.  
Michael: Ares!

(She nods her head at him as he grabs out his phone and calls him. Over in New York,NY at the Continental he's down in the lounge talking with Winston as his phone 

goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he excuses himself then walks away.)

Santino: Michael!  
Michael: Yeah Hi. You need to come to Port Charles.  
Santino: Why?  
Michael: Ares and Reagan were in an accident.

(He hangs up and rushes over to the other's and tells them. Hearing what he said John rushes off with him and they leave. Later back over in Port Charles everyone's 

there waiting for news on Ares and Reagan as their waiting Julian's talking with Nelle as Michael walks over to them.)

Michael: Why is it whenever something happens you two are talking to each other?

(They both look at him not sure of what to say.)

Julian: Michael!  
Michael: You two don't even like each other but yet here you are talking as of there is nothing going on.  
Julian: Believe it or not we can put are differences aside.  
Michael: With some people i might just be able to believe that. But not the two of of you.

(They look at him as Oliver and the other's walk in with the other's seeing him Julian gets worried.)

Julian: Look Michael.  
Michael: I can are already tell you that if you and her are involved in this whole thing with the accident there's nothing the police here will be able to do to stop 

that man from killing you.

(Just then he gets turned around and punched sending him to the ground as he goes down he looks up at who punched him.)

Julian: Oliver!  
Oliver: If my sister and Ares dies i'll kill you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because with Ares and Reagan having been in accident and with both of their lives on line. Will the police be able to find the person responsible for messing Ares breaks or will they get away with it. Find out in the next chapter of Blood Oath.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Blood Oath i hope you all enjoy it.

(Just then he gets turned around and punched sending him to the ground as he goes down he looks up at who punched him.)

Julian: Oliver!  
Oliver: If my sister and Ares dies i'll kill you.

(He looks up at him in shock. He stands up and looks at him as Mark walks up to him along with Kate who doesn't look any happier with what had happened to Ares and 

Reagan.)

Mark: I second that.

(Julian looks at him and then to Nelle.)

Nelle: Mark!  
Mark: Nelle! You done trying to make Michael's life hell?  
Kate: Na i think she's just getting started.

(She looks at them and knows their annoyed.)

Chase: Mark!

(He turns and looks at him.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Chase: Veracity's the one who found them.

(Mark and Kate look at him and then over to Veracity. They walk over to her as they get there she looks up at them and she quickly hugs him getting him to smile at her 

then she pulls away from him as she hugs her sister and Mark walks over to Calamity.)

Mark: You two are right?  
Calamity: For the most part.  
Mark: What you guys doing here anyway?  
Calamity: Why you think?  
Mark: Wiley!  
Calamity: Yeah. He's so damn cute.  
Mark: He is. We sure he's Willow's.

(She turns and looks at him as Michael laughs off the joke.)

Willow: Hey.

(They turn and look at her.)

Mark: I actually didn't see her back there.  
Calamity: I did.

(He looks at her as Kate starts laughing.)

Mark: You're not helping.  
Kate: You want help?  
Mark: Yes.  
Kate: Why?

(He looks at her and then looks off as the others laugh at him.)

Mark: Anyway.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Chase: Can one of you tell me what happened?  
Veracity: All we saw was a car go off of the road. We didn't really see who it was until i got close to the car.  
Mark: Was the car acting weird?  
Calamity: She was going pretty fast. The brake lights came on like she was putting on the brakes but.  
Chase: It wasn't slowing down?  
Calamity: No. Which is when i guess they noticed something because she moved in order to try and miss whatever was in the road.  
Mark: You see anything?  
Chase: No. Which means whatever was there.  
Mark: Got spooked and ran off.  
Chase: Yeah. And given the road they were on.  
Mark: A lot of animal's out on that road.  
Chase: Yeah.  
Mark: Anyway. If you wouldn't mind i happen to know someone who could come and take a good look at Ares car.  
Chase: Okay. You'd have to run it by the commissioner?  
Mark: Whose that?  
Jordan: Me.

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: You're the commissioner?

(She nods her head at him.)

Chase: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah i'm fine. How you doing Jordan?  
Jordan: I'm good. What you doing here?  
Mark: The couple that was in the car were a couple of my friends.

(Jordan looks at him.)

Jordan: Who was it?  
Mark: Reagan Queen and Santino's right hand woman.  
Jordan: Ares!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Jordan: Okay. You said you knew someone who could look the car over?  
Mark: Yeah. But given how they said the brake lights were coming on.  
Jordan: Her brakes weren't working.  
Mark: No.  
Jordan: It remind you of something.  
Chase: It does. And it really doesn't surprise me that Julian and Janelle are here.  
Mark: It doesn't surprise me either. And given how Oliver went after Julian the minute he walked in.  
Chase: Julian knows more than he's saying.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Willow: I did hear something.  
Chase: And that was?  
Willow: Julian had told them just before they go into their car. That Port Charles is a dangerous place. And given the life style you Reagan and Ares are in.  
Mark: Sounded like a threat to me.  
Chase: Yeah i kind of figured.  
Jordan: What you think Mark?  
Mark: I think if Ares and Reagan knew something that they wanted to keep quiet.  
Chase: You think?  
Mark: I wouldn't be surprised. I mean he's done a lot worse.  
Chase: Name one thing?  
Mark: How about being the reason why Morgan Corinthos is dead.

(He looks at him and then to looks at Jordan who looks at him just as surprised.)

Chase: How the hell is he still out of prison?  
Mark: I don't know. But he is.

(He nods his head at him as Mark looks over at Julian then looks over at Tyler. He walks over to him.)

Mark: Hey.

(He looks up at him.)

Tyler: Hey.  
Mark: You are right?

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Tyler: Yeah. I'm just worried about you.

(Mark looks at him and smiles at him.)

Mark: As long as Ares and Reagan pull through this i'll be just fine.  
Tyler: Good to hear.  
Mark: What's wrong?

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Tyler: What makes you think something's wrong?  
Mark: You're over here acting weird.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Tyler: I'm not meaning too. It's just we just slept together and here we are with your ex girlfriend and her bandmate sitting in hospital.  
Mark: Reagan and Ares are two of my bestfriends Tyler.  
Tyler: I know that.  
Mark: Me and Veracity were friends before the whole dating thing.

(He laughs at him.)

Mark: Besides from what i hear she's moved on.  
Tyler: Really?  
Mark: Really. Look we'll talk about this. Just not a hospital.  
Tyler: No i get it.  
Mark: Are right.

(He smiles at him as he grabs his hand and then kisses him then pulls away from him as Kate and Sophie walk up to them.)

Kate: We were just talking to Michael and Willow.  
Mark: Okay.  
Sophie: Apparently you were spot on with Ares and Reagan knowing something.  
Mark: What's that?  
Kate: Wiley isn't Willow's son Silo.

(Mark looks at her and then over to Michael.)

Mark: Let me guess.  
Sophie: Yeah.   
Mark: And they know?  
Kate: Yeah but. Nelle and Julian don't know. Or they don't think they do.  
Sophie: But given what just happened with them.  
Mark: They know.  
Sophie: Yeah.  
Mark: I know Julian he's gonna denie it.  
Kate: Yeah we know.

(Mark looks off annoyed. Over by Veracity and Calamity their talking as the other members of the band along with Beca Emily and Cynthia as they walk in they head over 

to their girlfriends and friend as they get to them Mark smiles at them.)

Mark: Even with the hell they've gone through.

(Kate turns and looks at them.)

Kate: They've some how managed to remain friends.  
Mark: Yeah. 

(She looks at him and laughs. Through out the rest of the night everyone is there waiting for news on Ares and Reagan as their waiting Mark's phone goes off he grabs 

it out to see who it is seeing the number he excuses himself and then walks off as he walks out he answers the phone and talks to who ever is on the other end. As 

their talking he's nodding his head at him and then hangs up with them as Kate walks out of the hospital and over to him.)

Kate: Who was that?  
Mark: Aurelio!  
Kate: And?  
Mark: He said he'll be out here at first light. He'll take a look at the car to see if it was messed with.  
Kate: Okay good.  
Mark: Yeah. What's up?

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: Kate!  
Kate: That girl Janelle Benson.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: She just told everyone something that i'm hoping is really not true.

(He looks at her.)

Mark: Okay. What the nutcase tell you?  
Kate: That you slept with my father during the USO tour.

(Mark looks at her and laughs off the shock of the lie.)

Mark: Did she now?  
Kate: She did. It true?  
Mark: No. I mean when i went back to my room he was in there to try and tell me to stay away from you and Veracity again. But nothing happened after that.  
Kate: Okay good.  
Mark: Look the man hated me. I wouldn't of slept with him. I mean he's a good looking guy and Catherine is very lucky to have him. 

(Kate smiles at him.)

Mark: We talked about you and your sisters.

(She looks up at him.)

Kate: What?  
Mark: After i got what i wanted to say off of my chest. We talked about you Vera and Mary.  
Kate: Beth!  
Mark: She was brought up yes. But nothing else happened in that room.  
Kate: Okay good. Because that would of been.  
Mark: Weird.  
Kate: Yes.

(He laughs at her.)

Mark: Like i said he's a good looking guy. But nothing would of happened. I don't care what Nelle say's.  
Kate: Okay.

(Then Sophie walks out of the hospital and over to them.)

Mark: She believe the lie?  
Kate: Not that she let on.  
Mark: I didn't.  
Kate: I know that.  
Mark: Okay.  
Sophie: She's still at it.  
Mark: Veracity and Tyler believing the story?  
Sophie: She's trying very hard not to. But if she doesn't let up anytime soon. She just might.  
Mark: Damn it. Call you dad here.  
Kate: Okay.

(She walks off to go and call Jacob who answers right away as their talking she tells him what Nelle's saying and he agrees to fly out to Port Charles to set her 

straight after they hang up she walks back over to them.)

Mark: What he say?  
Kate: Their on the next light out here.  
Mark: Okay. It's not true Kate.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: I know i believe you i do. It's just the thought of you and my dad.  
Mark: Just picture her naked.

(Kate looks at him and smiles as Sophie looks off laughing at her face.)

Kate: Done and done. And she still looks good.  
Mark: I'll take your word for it. And as for me and Tyler.  
Sophie: Looks good don't he.  
Mark: No complaints.

(She laughs at him as they walk off back towards the hospital as they get there they walk in to see Nelle still trying to convince his friends that Mark had slept with 

Jacob Kane. As he gets to them he grabs Nelle and pulls her away from them. Once their out of ear shot he turns and looks at her.)

Mark: I'm just gonna come right out and say it.  
Nelle: That you slept with Jacob Kane.  
Mark: No. I didn't sleep with him. The only person i slept with on that tour. Was Veracity and Veracity alone. 

(She looks at him and laughs off the annoyance.)

Mark: Now stop putting that lie into my friends heads. It didn't happen. Now Tyler on the other hand i have slept with. But i would never go and sleep with my 

bestfriends father. I'm not you Nelle.

(She looks at him.)

Nelle: What the hell is that supposed to mean?  
Mark: It means i won't sleep with anything that moves. Unlike some people i have standards.

(She looks at him in shock as he walks off to go and talk to his friends as he gets to them Calamity tells him that Veracity was affected the most by the lie so he 

walked over to her and talked to her.)

Mark: Vera!

(She looks up at him as he kneels down in front of her.)

Veracity: I know it's not true.  
Mark: No it's not. I wouldn't do that to you or to your sisters and i sure as hell wouldn't of done it to Catherine. I don't know where the hell Nelle came up with 

that lie. But it's not true.

Veracity: I know.   
Mark: I loved you back then. In a lot of ways i still do.

(She smiles at him.)

Mark: Hey.

(She looks at him.)

Mark: I'm sorry for lying to you about the whole thing about.  
Veracity: No Mark it's fine. I was just hurt when Julian said it.  
Mark: So Julian's the one who told you?  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Mark: And no one tried to stop him.  
Veracity: Sam had caught onto what he was doing and tried to stop him.  
Mark: But he said it anyway?  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Mark: Okay.

(He kisses her forehead then pulls away from it.)

Veracity: She said he was in your room.  
Mark: Yeah. He was. But he was only there to tell me to stay clear of you and your sisters.  
Veracity: Oh.  
Mark: But once i got what i wanted to say off of my chest we talked about you and your sisters.

(She nods her head at him.)

Veracity: Beth!  
Mark: She was mentioned. He loves you all. Don't ever question that Vera.  
Veracity: I won't.  
Mark: Okay. Like i told Kate outside.  
Veracity: What?  
Mark: Your father's a very good looking man. I can actually see where Kate gets her good looks.

(Veracity looks at him trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: And Catherine is a very lucky woman.   
Veracity: I know she is.  
Mark: Okay. And Mary's very lucky to have you and Kate for sisters. Even if you two pick at her.

(She laughs at him.)

Veracity: She's our sister we gotta pick at her.  
Mark: Kind of like you and the other girls pick at Serenity.  
Veracity: What are friends for?  
Mark: That's a very good question.

(She smiles at him as he hugs her getting her to smile even more at him then he pulls away from her. As he pulls away from her he gets up and walks over to Tyler whose 

got his head up.)

Mark: Hey.

(Tyler looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: It's not true.

(Tyler looks at him and smiles at him.)

Mark: We talked about his daughters.  
Tyler: Oh.  
Mark: Was in my room yes. He went in to tell me to stay away from his girls. And when i got what wanted off of my chest we talked about Kate and her sisters.  
Tyler: Oh okay.  
Mark: I was in love with Veracity back then. I wasn't about to screw things up.  
Tyler: I know that. I know we didn't make it very easy on you then but.  
Mark: Yeah well.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Tyler: I'm just glad that lie isn't true.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Tyler: Yeah. Thinking about you and the commander that way.  
Mark: It didn't happen. I wouldn't of screwed up his marriage.  
Tyler: I know that.

(He nods his head at him as they continue to wait for news on Ares and Reagan. As their all still waiting for news on them Mark's phone goes off and he grabs it out to 

see who it is seeing the number he mutes it and then puts it away once it's put away he leans his head back to fall asleep as he falls asleep Julian sees him and then 

looks off. Later Mark's phone goes off again waking him up he reaches into his coat and grabs out his phone again seeing the number he walks off to go talk to them. 

Once he's out of ear shot.)

Mark: I'm sorry. I had no choice.

(He laughs on the other end as they continue to talk Mark looks behind him and sees Nelle watching him but ignores her and goes back to his conversation.)

Mark: Yeah i know. But that afternoon was fun.

(He laughs again as he agrees with him. But then tells him he has to go and Mark nods his head.)

Mark: Yeah okay. Talk to you later.

(The man agrees and they hang up as he hangs up he turns to find Nelle there but walks by her. As he walks by her she say's something that gets him to turn and look at 

her.)

Mark: Know what Nelle?  
Nelle: No what?  
Mark: I don't know what the hell i have to do or say in order to get you to believe i didn't sleep with Kate's father. But i'd be really grateful if you'd stay the 

hell out of my personal life. You and your boy toy.

(He goes to walk off but she say's it again he turns around and looks at her.)

Mark: For the last damn fucken time. I didn't sleep with Jacob Kane. Was he my room yes he was. But after i said what i wanted too. He calmed down and we talked about 

his family. I wouldn't do that to his daughters and i sure hell wouldn't of done it to his wife. I'm not Nash Brennan I don't believe in breaking up marriages.

(Then he walks off even more annoyed with Nelle.)

Jason: She won't let it go will she?  
Mark: No she's not. I'm trying to figure out why the hell she's so convinced that i slept with him.  
Jason: Did you?  
Mark: The only Crows agent I've slept with is Tyler.

(He looks over at him and laughs.)

Jason: You realize she's not gonna let this go right?  
Mark: I'm well aware of that.

(He looks at him as Mark turns and walks off to go back towards his friends and sit down as he sits down Jacob walks into the hospital along with Catherine and Mary as 

they walk in she walks over to her sisters as Mark walks over to them and tells them what Nelle has been saying and they get annoyed with her.)

Catherine: Why the hell is so convinced that you two would sleep together?  
Mark: Because he was in my hotel room when i got back to the hotel.

(She looks at him and then to her husband.)

Mark: All we did was talk. After i got what i wanted to say him off of my chest. He backed off and then we talked about Kate and her sisters.  
Catherine: I believe you. But i'm just trying figure out why she's so convinced you two slept together.  
Mark: I don't know. But i wouldn't do that to them. And i sure as hell wouldn't of done it to you. I don't care how good looking he is.

(He looks at him as Catherine's trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: I can honestly see where Kate and Alice get their good looks.  
Jacob: That's nice.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Mark: But in all seriousness.  
Catherine: I believe you Mark. I really do.

(He nods his head at her. Then they hear something behind them. They turn to see what's going on and see Kate trying to break them up.)

Kate: Okay okay. Mary we all believe Mark didn't sleep with dad but attacking the bitch isn't going to prove anything.  
Nelle: Hey you can't blame me for telling the truth.  
Michael: You wouldn't know the truth if it bit you in the ass Nelle.

(She looks at him in shock. Along with everyone else.)

Sam: Michael!  
Michael: The person other than Veracity that Mark had been sleeping with.  
Morgan: Was me.

(They all turn and look at him as they all see him Julian looks off in shock to see him alive as he walks forward Mark smiles a little at him as he grabs his friend 

into a hug getting him to smile at him then he pulls away from him.)

Michael: Dude.  
Mark: Long story.

(He nods his head at him. Over the next couple of hours Morgan's friends and family talk and joke around with him as they continue to wait for news on Ares and Reagan 

as their waiting Mark's got his head down as Jacob walks up to him.)

Jacob: Your friend has great timing.  
Mark: Yeah he does. I can honestly say i don't know what they'd do if they ever found out.  
Jacob: Hope they never do.  
Mark: I do that everytime i'm around them.  
Jacob: Okay good.

(Then he turns and walks off as he walks off Mark pulls something out of his pocket and seeing what it is he opens it and reads it says. Reading what it say's he 

laughs then he puts it away. As he's putting it Michael walks up to him.)

Michael: What it say?  
Mark: He was thanking me for bringing Morgan in on it.  
Michael: Speaking of Morgan?

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Winston found him floating in Part Charles river.

(Michael looks at him and laughs.)

Michael: How?  
Mark: Very easy.  
Michael: How?  
Mark: He jumped out just before it went up and he was thrown into the river by the force of the blast.

(He nods his head at him.)

Mark: Look Michael i know i'm putting you and Morgan in a bad position because i have a feeling this will be one secret Nelle won't give up on.  
Michael: I know that. And we'll make sure she doesn't ever find out.  
Mark: Are right.  
Michael: Why?  
Mark: I don't know. I really don't.   
Michael: Okay. I'm just glad to have my little brother back.  
Mark: Yeah. You look it.  
Michael: We can finally work on our relationship. I hated how things turned out for us and i really hated how we all left things with him.

(Mark nods his head at him. Then Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he answers it.)

Mark: Miles!  
Miles: Yeah.  
Mark: What's going on?  
Miles: Well my guards just did a head count and we've got one escapted prisoner. Or actually two of them.

(Mark falls silent on the other end.)

Mark: Who?  
Miles: Johnny Zacchara! and Stella Carlin.

(Mark puts his head down annoyed.)

Mark: When do you think it was.  
Miles: Two or three hours ago.  
Mark: And you're just now calling and telling me this?  
Miles: Are right look i'm sorry.  
Mark: Miles!  
Miles: Are right look i know i screwed up.  
Mark: Okay so they have a two or three hour head start.  
Miles: Yeah. And Mark.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Miles: I don't think she left of her own free will.  
Mark: Why?  
Miles: Because she was forced into the back of a van.  
Mark: Where the hell is he headed?  
Miles: We don't know that.  
Mark: Miles with him back out on the streets he'll end up going after Veracity.  
Miles: Yeah. It's not Veracity Kane he's gonna be going after.

(Mark looks at Michael.)

Mark: Who?  
Miles: I found acouple of pictures on the wall in his cell.  
Mark: Whose were they?  
Miles: Sophie Moore's ex husband's and Commander Jacob Kane.

(Mark looks off annoyed.)

Mark: Keep me updated on the bastard.  
Miles: Will do.

(Then he hangs up with him.)

Mark: Fuck.  
Michael: Is that what you did with my brother?

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: No. That was Miles.

(Michael looks at him.)

Michael: What he want?  
Mark: His guards did a head count.  
Michael: Okay.  
Mark: And their missing two prisoners.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Michael: Which two?  
Mark: Johnny Zacchara and Stella Carlin.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Michael: Mark!  
Mark: I are ready brought up Veracity and he's are ready told me that it's not gonna be her he goes after.  
Michael: Well then who?  
Mark: Sophie's ex husband and Jacob Kane.

(Hearing that Sophie and Kate walk over to him. As their about to get them they hear a scream outside they all rush for the exit as they get out there Mark Chase and 

Jordan fire at the van quickly drives off as their firing Mark knocks out one of the back windows. But the van gets away from them.)

Mark: Damn it.

(Then they turn and see someone lying down on the ground badly beaten Mark rushes over to her and looks her over but she quickly backs away from him.)

Mark: Stella!

(She looks at him and then to everyone around her.)

Stella: Don't touch me.

(He stands up and looks at Kate.)

Kate: Oh god.  
Mark: Yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because with Johnny now out of prison out on the streets what could he possibly have planned for the Crows and Mark find out the next update of Blood Oath. I don't know when that will be. But i will have a new chapter up soon. Coming up later today will be another chapter of Reagan's daughter.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Blood Oath i hope you all enjoy it. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get back to this one. I promise it won't take me so long to type of chapters on this story again.

Mark: Stella!

(She looks at him and then to everyone around her.)

Stella: Don't touch me.

(He stands up and looks at Kate.)

Kate: Oh god.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: I'll go in an see if i can't find a doctor.  
Mark: Make sure it's female.  
Kate: Got it.

(She rushes off to go and get a doctor for her seconds later she comes back with Elizabeth who walks out with a gurney for her. As she gets to them she has Mark help 

them with her once he has her up he places her down onto the gurney once she's on it they rush back into the hospital to work on her. As they rush in Mark turns and 

looks at Kate.)

Kate: This seriously just became personal.  
Mark: It became personal the minute they took off with your father and Tyler.

(She looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)

Mark: Come on.

(They both walk off towards the hospital again as they get there they walk in and look around at everyone.)

Kate: Mark!  
Mark: If he tries anything i will let you kill him yourself.  
Kate: Okay.

(He nods his head at her. Later Brit walks up to Mark.)

Mark: How is she?  
Brit: she's okay. She was badly beaten and stabbed.  
Mark: When me and Kate found her. She told us not to touch her.  
Brit: I know Elizabeth told me and she did a rape kit.  
Mark: And?  
Brit: She was raped and by the looks of it. They raped repeatedly.

(He looks at her and then gets annoyed.)

Mark: Well he said he'd get to me.  
Brit: You talking about Johnny?  
Mark: I am.  
Brit: Why the hell would he go after Stella Carlin?  
Mark: Because i told him not to mess with the Camorra.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Brit: So your back in this line of work?  
Mark: Yes i am. I mean i'm trying my hardest not to be sucked back into it to much. I do have my record label but.  
Brit: Well that's great to hear.  
Mark: Yeah. I've got all of the acts from the USO tour signed to it.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Brit: I bet that made him happy.

(Mark looks at Brit and laughs.)

Mark: He wasn't in fact. Someone had killed my aunt and uncle and then framed me for it. Which then of course framed him and Tyler.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Brit: So is it true?  
Mark: If you're asking if i slept with Jacob Kane. No i didn't. All we did was talk.  
Brit: She seems convinced it's true.  
Mark: She's also a nutcase.

(She laughs at him.)

Brit: Mark!  
Mark: I didn't. I was still very much in love with Veracity back then to ever wanna screw things up. And i sure as hell wouldn't of done that to his wife.  
Brit: Some people might say that you would.  
Mark: Trust me i wouldn't. I'm not like my former brother in law.  
Brit: Ouch.  
Mark: As you can tell i didn't really like him.  
Brit: No i can tell you don't like him or liked him.  
Mark: I really didn't he was kind of a prick. Actually Kind of is putting it lightly.  
Brit: So.  
Mark: He was a wife stealer and didn't care if he broke up my sister's marriage to someone else.  
Brit: I've met people like them. Are you one of them?  
Mark: I am not. Like i said.  
Brit: I know. And i believe you.  
Mark: Are right. Anyway. Any news on?  
Brit: As far as i know their both still in surgery.  
Mark: Are right thanks.  
Brit: You bet.

(Then she turns and walks off as she walks off Michael walks up to him.)

Mark: Still nothing new on Reagan and Ares.

(He looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)

Michael: And your friend that they just brought in?  
Mark: She was beaten stabbed and then raped repeatedly.  
Michael: Oh gees.  
Mark: Yeah. Explains why she told me and Kate not to touch her.  
Michael: It does. I'd hate to be a barrier of bad news but.  
Mark: She's still at it?  
Michael: Now more than ever.

(He turns and looks at her then gets annoyed.)

Mark: I'm not even going to bother anymore. I can tell them i didn't sleep with Jacob Kane until i'm blue in the face and she'll keep up that lie.  
Michael: Yeah i had a feeling she was going to start that lie back up the minute he got taken.  
Mark: Why?  
Michael: Given how fast you ran our and started firing at the van that took him.  
Mark: I wasn't the only one shooting at the van Michael. And you know it's starting to sound like you're starting to believe the bitches lie.  
Michael: I'm not.  
Mark: You sure about that?

(He looks at him as Mark pushes past him and walks out of the hospital as he walks out sasha looks at Michael and knows why Mark walked out the way he did so she walks 

over to him and smacks him in the head getting him to turn and look at her.)

Michael: What?  
Sasha: Seriously Michael. How many times dose Mark have to say he didn't sleep with Kate's father in order to get you guys to believe him?

(He looks at her and can tell she's annoyed as she walks off. Outside Mark sits down on the bench as someone walks over to him and sits down next to him.)

Mark: I know what you're gonna say. And i really wish you wouldn't.  
Calamity: Okay.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I wouldn't do that to Veracity.  
Calamity: So you wanna tell us why Nelle seems so convinced that it's true.  
Mark: Because she has nothing better to do other than to make up lies.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Calamity know the hell you and Beca went through thanks to Jesse.   
Calamity: We did. And i'm glad you and Reagan managed to find away to get me back into the country so that i can be with her.  
Mark: You know we wouldn't of stopped.  
Calamity: And i'm glad you didn't.  
Mark: You're one of my bestfriends Calamity i wouldn't of made you stay there. I mean i know it was your home but.  
Calamity: No. I'm happy you got me back here.  
Mark: Okay good.  
Calamity: In a lot of ways.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Anyway.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Calamity: Look Mark i know you wouldn't of slept with him.   
Mark: I wouldn't of. He's old enough to be my father. I mean the man is good looking and for his age too.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: But i wouldn't sleep with him. Now Lucas and Chase. Oh i would do them in a heartbeat. 

(Calamity looks at him.)

Mark: And i don't mean Steps song Heartbeat you dork.

(She starts laughing then calms down.)

Calamity: What?  
Mark: What?

(She smiles at him as he looks around and then stands up but then throws his leg around the side of the bench and sits down.)

Mark: There are some other guys and women i'd do. Hell if you were single I'd sleep with you.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Calamity: Shut up.  
Mark: What it's true. Hell i'd even do Reagan.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: I would.  
Calamity: Oh i don't doubt that one bit.  
Mark: See i can sleep with anyone else. But i won't. Because i like Tyler.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Calamity: And it shows.  
Mark: How?  
Calamity: You smiled when you said his name.  
Mark: He's hot so sue me.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Calamity: I would but that would cost to many rainbows.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Boy if Shay was still alive i'd tell her you made that joke.

(She starts laughing at him and laughs.)

Mark: Hell i could call up Dawson and tell her you said that.

(He grabs out his phone and goes to call her but Calamity stops him making him laugh.)

Calamity: No.  
Mark: I was kidding.  
Calamity: Oh.  
Mark: But i do need to call them one of these days.

(She laughs at him.)

Mark: Anyway. How are you and Beca doing?

(She looks at him and smiles.)

Mark: Well you're smiling so that is either a good thing.  
Calamity: No it's a good thing.  
Mark: Okay what's wrong?

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Calamity: It just seems like when i think me and Beca are getting back on track from something. Something else comes up.  
Mark: What happened?  
Calamity: Now i'm threatened with being deported again.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: Why?  
Calamity: Apparently it was something that both Jacob and Tyler had put a request in for while they were still trying make you out to be a bad guy.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off annoyed. Then he gets up and walks off towards the hospital again as he walks in he heads over to Catherine.)

Mark: Jacob wanted to deport Calamity again?

(She turns and looks at him.)

Catherine: What?  
Mark: Calamity just told me she was nearly deported again.

(She looks at him in shock at the lengths Jacob was willing to go in order to mess with Mark.)

Mark: What the hell?  
Catherine: Mark i wasn't aware of what he was doing.   
Mark: Is this because she's friends with me.  
Catherine: I'm sure it does.  
Mark: God.  
Kate: Hey.  
Mark: Your father had put in a request for Calamity to be deported again.  
Kate: You've gotta be kidding me?  
Calamity: He's not. And because of it i was almost deported.  
Sophie: So how are you still in the country?  
Calamity: Sonny called in Diane Miller and she handled my case.  
Mark: Sonny knew?  
Calamity: He did and please Mark don't be mad at him.  
Mark: I'm not. With thanks to him you're still in the country.  
Serenity: Cal tell them the rest of it.  
Mark: What rest of it?  
Calamity: Two weeks after my hearing i got attacked and was left where they had beaten me.  
Mark: Who found you?  
Calamity: Your friend Elizabeth and her husband Franco.

(Mark looks off annoyed then looks at her again.)

Calamity: After they found me the brought me here and one of them called Beca.  
Mark: How bad was she?  
Elizabeth: They had beaten her within an inch of her life.  
Mark: So if you and Franco hadn't of found her?  
Elizabeth: She would of died out there.

(He grabs Calamity into a hug getting her to smile at him then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: How how's?  
Elizabeth: Stella's doing just fine. As i'm sure Brit told you.  
Mark: Yeah she did.   
Elizabeth: Ares and Reagan are still in surgery. When we know more we'll come out and let you know.  
Mark: Okay thanks.

(She nods her head at him as she turns and walks off to go and talk someone.)

Kate: Hey.

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Just when i start showing i have a lot of respect for your father i find something else out that he did.  
Kate: Yeah i know and i'm sorry.  
Mark: Don't be. It's not your fault.  
Kate: Feels like it.  
Mark: Yeah well it's not your fault your dad was being such a prick back then.  
Kate: Yeah i know it's not. I'm just.  
Mark: Hey hey. Come on it's not your fault.  
Kate: I realize that.  
Mark: Okay.

(He hugs her getting her to smile at him. Then he pulls away from her as Lucas walks up to them. He walks over to him.)

Mark: How are they?  
Lucas: Their okay. Reagan a few bruised ribs a spread wrist and broken leg but other than that she'll make a full recovery.  
Mark: And Ares?

(He looks at him and then looks off but looks back at him.)

Lucas: Due her hitting her head against the steering wheel she had some swelling in her brain and we had to go in and try to bring the swelling down.

(Mark looks at him and then looks off not sure of what to say to that.)

Mark: Oh god.  
Lucas: She's a strong woman Mark she'll pull through this.  
Mark: I know she will. But what?  
Lucas: We put her into a medical induced coma in order to help her heal faster.  
Mark: Was there anything else wrong with her other then the head injury?  
Lucas: Broken ribs and according the paramedic when they brought them in she had piece of branch sticking out of her abodman.

(Mark looks at him knowing what that could mean.)

Mark: Lucas tell me it didn't hit where i think it did.  
Lucas: It got hit i mean we were able to repair it but there's a very good chance she'll never be able to carry children.  
Mark: But if she were to be able to get pregnant?  
Lucas: It wouldn't be very likely that she'd be able to carry the baby to term.  
Mark: Oh well that's just great.  
Lucas: Just be glad that their both alive.  
Mark: Oh i am. But your father won't be.

(Lucas looks at him not sure of what to say to him.)

Lucas: Wait what?  
Mark: Lucas i'm sorry i shouldn't of said that.  
Lucas: What the hell is going on?  
Mark: We believe that the reason why Ares and Reagan were in the accident is because of Julian.

(He looks at Mark and gets annoyed.)

Lucas: Mark if that's true.  
Mark: Your father is as good as dead. If Santino gets word.  
Lucas: And if my father is apart of this. He must of done it in order to keep them quiet. But my question is.  
Mark: Why?  
Lucas: Yes.  
Mark: I don't know. I mean Brad only told them that it was Nelle keeping Wiley away from Michael. He made no mention of Julian knowing.  
Lucas: And i'm guessing with good reason.  
Mark: Sonny finds out.  
Lucas: He'll kill him.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Lucas: Uh.  
Mark: I'm sorry.  
Lucas: No don't be. What he did wasn't called for and i will be making sure he never sees Wiley again.  
Mark: I'd say how you gonna do that but.  
Lucas: I have my ways.

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Anyway. When can we see them?  
Lucas: Um their both in recovery right now. When we get them set up into a room i'll send out a nurse to come and get you.  
Mark: Okay thanks man.  
Lucas: You bet.

(He walks around him to go wrap his head around what Mark just told him as John walks up to him.)

John: Hey.

(He looks at him.)

Mark: Hey.  
John: How are they?  
Mark: They both pulled through their surgery's.  
John: Well that's great. What was?  
Mark: Reagan came out of the accident with a few bruised ribs a spread wrist and a broken leg. Ares wasn't so lucky.

(He looks at him.)

Mark: After they hit the tree Ares head hit the steering wheel and caused swelling in her brain so they had to go in and bring the swelling down.  
John: Oh god.  
Mark: Yeah. So they don't know what state of mind she'll be in until she wakes up.  
John: Wakes up?  
Mark: They had to put her into a medical induced coma so that her body could heal faster.  
John: Oh god. Any other injuries?  
Mark: She had broken ribs and according the paramedic when they brought them in she had piece of branch sticking out of her abodman.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

John: What's that mean?  
Mark: It mean's she got hit in her Uterus. And it ruptured. He said they managed to repair it but there's a very good chance she'll never be able to have kids.

(He looks off even more annoyed.)

John: Well that's not good.  
Mark: No it's not.   
John: I mean i don't really see Ares carrying a child but.  
Mark: I know that. But it wouldn't of hurt to see if that's what she wanted.  
John: I know that.

(He nods his head at him.)

Mark: Anyway. I have a problem that isn't going to go away anytime soon.  
John: What?  
Mark: My friends ex fiance over there is spreading rumors that i slept with Jacob Kane.  
John: Did you?  
Mark: No.  
John: Okay. So why is she saying that it's true?  
Mark: Because she's nuts. And it really doesn't surprise me that she only started telling that story the minute both Ares and Reagan were brought in.

(He looks at him and then over at Nelle again.)

John: Think someone is putting her up to it?  
Mark: I wouldn't be surprised.   
John: What the hell happened before the accident?  
Mark: Willow over there said Julian told them that Port Charles is a dangerous place to be.  
John: That sounded like a threat.  
Mark: It did.  
John: If Jerome is the reason why Ares breaks stopped working.  
Mark: Santino could send someone out to kill him.  
John: Watch it be you.  
Mark: Of course.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Julian would expect it from like say Sonny or some other mob boss.  
John: He wouldn't expect it from Santino.  
Mark: No. He wouldn't.  
John: So he won't be looking over his shoulder as far as Ares and Reagan go.  
Mark: No he wouldn't be. But given how fast Nelle came up with the story of how i supposedly slept with Jacob Kane. Makes you wonder what other story she can come up 

with.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

John: Nelle Benson comes off as someone who doesn't give up.  
Mark: She's not.   
John: She know that Corinthos and his friend over there know that Wiley's his?  
Mark: No. And i have a feeling he wants to keep it that way.  
John: Why?  
Mark: Lucas and Brad are good parents.  
John: Yeah but.  
Mark: What Michael and family do with the information is up to them. If he wants him back he'll more and likely go and tell them. But until that time.  
John: Hey i'm not judging.  
Mark: Well that's great to hear.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

John: Anyway. When can we go an see them?  
Mark: Lucas said their both in recovery right now. And that when they get them set up into rooms they'll come and tell us.

(He nods his head at him. As he walks off Mark walks over to everyone else and tells them about their conditions when they hear how their doing they all give off a 

sign of relief and then feel bad for Ares when they find out the rest of it.)

Mary: Can we see them?  
Mark: Their both in recovery right now. But Lucas said he'd send someone out when they get them set up into a room.  
Mary: Okay.

(He grabs her into a hug getting her to smile at him. Then he pulls away from her as his phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he mutes it 

then puts it back into his pocket as someone walks up to him.)

Mark: You are right?  
Veracity: Yeah. Who was that?  
Mark: My step mother.  
Veracity: Oh.

(He laughs at her.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: I know the police are working on trying to figure out where my dad and Tyler are. But i still can't get over what they tried to do before all of this.

(He looks at her and smiles.)

Mark: They didn't get what they wanted. She's still in the country.  
Veracity: She is. And i'm happy about that. But it nearly cost us our friend and lead singer.  
Mark: I know that. But hey you really shouldn't think about that. Be happy she's still here and not back in Australia.  
Veracity: Trying very hard not to.  
Mark: Try a little harder.

(He pokes her forehead making her laugh at him and she pushes him back.)

Mark: What?  
Veracity: You're mean.  
Mark: Yeah and you're cute. What's your point?  
Veracity: Just cute? Now i'm insulted.  
Mark: Did i say cute?  
Veracity: Yes.  
Mark: I mean't drop dead gorgeous.

(She laughs at him as she looks off trying to keep from blushing as he smiles at her seeing how both Mark and Veracity are with each other the other three members of 

the band smile at them then go back to their conversation.)

Veracity: Anyway.  
Mark: Their gonna find them and then you can beat on your father as much as you want.

(She nods her head at him as he hugs her getting her to smile at him then he pulls away from her as she pulls away from him she walks off towards her bandmates as Mark 

sits down trying to wrap his head around the nights events. As he's thinking his phone goes off again he grabs it out to see who it's from seeing the number he mutes 

it again and then puts his phone away. Later every phone among Mark's friends starts going off and mainly Veracity Kate's and Mary's phones once they have them out 

they look at the artical as their reading it Mark's over by Lucas and Brad talking to them about Ares and Reagan as Veracity walks up to him.)

Mark: Okay thanks.  
Lucas: Anytime.

(Then he turns and looks at Veracity.)

Mark: Hey i'm glad you're here.  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Mark: Yeah. Reagan and Ares have been moved into rooms so we can go and see them when we can. And why do you look like you want to kill me?

(Then she slaps him sending his head to the side he turns and looks at her.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because wow what a cliff hanger just why did Veracity slap Mark find out in the next update of Blood Oath later today.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Blood Oath i hope you all enjoy it.

(Then he turns and looks at Veracity.)

Mark: Hey i'm glad you're here.  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Mark: Yeah. Reagan and Ares have been moved into rooms so we can go and see them when we can. And why do you look like you want to kill me?

(Then she slaps him sending his head to the side he turns and looks at her.)

Mark: What the hell was that for?  
Veracity: You slept with my father you bastard.

(She shoves him getting him to look at her in shock at what she just said.)

Mark: What?  
Veracity: Don't play dumb Mark.  
Mark: I'm not. What the hell are you talking about?   
Kate: There's an artical that just came up and it's picture of our dad with someone.  
Mark: How the hell do you know it's not Catherine with him.  
Kate: You said he was in your room?  
Mark: And all we did was talk.  
Kate: Not according to this.  
Mark: I didn't sleep with him. I don't know how this person got this fake story but it never happened. Was he in my room yes. Did we talk yes. Did i sleep with him no. I wouldn't of done that to you three and i sure as hell wouldn't of done that to Catherine.   
Kate: Mark!  
Mark: Save it. It's pretty damn bad if you guys believe this crap over someone you call a friend.

(Then he shoves past them and walks off to go be on his own. Having heard what was going in Michael looks at them and gets annoyed as him Willow and Sasha walk off after their friend.)

Morgan: You guys heard me when i walked in and said it was me he had slept with right. Or were you three not in the room when i said it?

(He even walks around them and over to Mark whose got his head down annoyed with them. As they get to him Carly's reading the story over not believing a word of it and with 

good reason. Because if anyone who knows Mark. Know's he'd never go behind his friends back and sleep with the man who had been behind so many things and now with this 

false story being out there she wonders what damage it could do to Mark and his friendship with all of this friends and what it could do with his friendship with the very woman 

they can all tell he's still in love with. But isn't saying anything in order to keep safe and out of the mob life. Which is more than can be said for John Wick. Over by Mark he's got 

his head down as the other three members look at Veracity who looks annoyed with herself.)

Veracity: I fucked up.  
Calamity: You want us to disagree?  
Veracity: No. I know i messed up. I just i saw it.  
Calamity: Vera when he said he didn't sleep with him.  
Veracity: I know i'm worlds worst friend.  
Calamity: No the worlds worst friend would of kept it up until Mark decked them.

(She laughs at her.)

Serenity: Where's that tool Bumper?

(They look at her and laugh.)

Veracity: Now she makes that joke.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs. As she grabs her into a hug getting her to smile at her. Then she pulls away from her as she looks over at Mark whose looking at the same 

artical and knows who it came from and gets annoyed.)

Michael: What?  
Mark: Where's Maxie?

(She walks up to them.)

Maxie: What's up?

(He stands up and shows her the artical seeing it she looks at him and gets even more annoyed with him.)

Maxie: I told him not to run that story until he got proof of what was said.  
Mark: Two of my friends hate me because of him Maxie. Do me a favor and fix this or i will.

(She nods her head at him as she hands Mark back his phone then walks off to go and deal with her boyfriend on her own. As she walks off Mark turns and looks at them.)

Michael: Peter August!  
Mark: Yup. She said she told him not to run the story.  
Michael: Yeah well something tells me he doesn't care that he might of just ruined your friendships with them.  
Mark: Something tells me he doesn't care if he hurts your feelings.  
Willow: He doesn't. I mean he only cares if he hurts Maxie's feelings.  
Mark: Sounds about right with him. I'm gonna go and see Reagan and Ares.  
Michael: Okay.

(He nods his head at him as he walks off as he walks of Morgan walks up to his brother just as annoyed.)

Morgan: He does realize.  
Michael: He does. But Peter August doesn't care if he just screwed up Mark's friendships with those three over there.

(He looks over at them and gets annoyed. Over in Reagan's room Mark walks in and sees her still out of from her surgery as he walks in he looks next to her and sees Oliver there 

and laughs at him.)

Mark: Hey.

(He looks over at him and laughs.)

Oliver: Hey. I'm guessing this isn't true.  
Mark: No it's not. In fact the person who posted that is Maxie Jones boyfriend.  
Oliver: Okay.  
Mark: She told him not to post that story until he actually had proof.  
Oliver: But he posted it anyway.  
Mark: Yeah and believe me she's not to happy with him at the moment.  
Oliver: From what i saw of what Veracity did she's not to happy about the artical.  
Mark: I didn't sleep with him Oliver.  
Oliver: Okay. I believe you. I was just saying Veracity didn't look to happy with what was put in here.  
Mark: She wasn't in fact because she thought i'd lie to them she slapped me.

(He looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)

Mark: And with that story now being out there.  
Oliver: There anyway you can get raid of it?  
Mark: I'm sure there is. But all it's gonna do is cause more problems. Problems i don't want.   
Oliver: If this Peter guy really post this story then.  
Mark: I know.  
Oliver: What happens if it gets taken down?  
Mark: Then Nelle will be convinced that i am hiding something. And in a lot of ways i am hiding something.  
Oliver: And that is?  
Mark: The fact that i'm Tyler but just since Veracity slapped me and seeing that look on her face.  
Oliver: You're still in love with her.  
Mark: I am. Only thing is i can't be with her.  
Oliver: No i know that.  
Mark: I'm not someone whose going to break up a relationship. I'm not Nash Brennan.  
Oliver: I know that too. But come on Mark.  
Mark: I don't care how people view it. In my opinion he stole my sister away from her husband. But than again i never really liked the man.  
Oliver: I can tell.

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: I just don't know.  
Oliver: Look we're all accused of doing something we didn't do a lot of the time.  
Mark: Like what?  
Oliver: Yeah that's not something i wanna discuss.  
Mark: Wuss.  
Oliver: I man not.  
Reagan: Yes you are?

(They both turn and look at her as Mark's trying to keep from laughing at his face.)

Oliver: How long have you been awake?  
Reagan: Long enough.  
Oliver: Her and Kate have been around each other too long.  
Mark: That's what makes them such good friends.

(He looks at him as Mark's trying to keep from laughing at his face.)

Mark: How you feeling?  
Reagan: Like i was hit by a bus.  
Mark: Yeah that's not a good feeling.  
Reagan: It really isn't. How's Ares?

(Mark looks at her and then to Oliver.)

Mark: She's okay. She made it through her surgery.  
Reagan: Okay good.   
Mark: Okay. I'm gonna go find Lucas and tell him she's awake.  
Oliver: Okay.

(He turns and walks out of the room as he walks out he closes the door and then leans against it as he's leaning against it Kate walks up to him.)

Kate: You are right?  
Mark: No.

(She looks at him and then looks into the room.)

Kate: She's awake?  
Mark: Huh.

(He turns and looks into the room.)

Mark: Oh yeah. She just woke up.  
Kate: So why aren't you okay than?  
Mark: I didn't tell her just how bad it was for Ares compared to her.

(Kate looks at him and then looks off.)

Kate: You can't keep that away from her.  
Mark: I don't plan on it.  
Kate: Look Mark.

(He looks at her.)

Kate: I'm sorry. I know what this said isn't true. But.  
Mark: No it's fine.  
Kate: It's really not. I never should of believed this artical. You've been telling us all night it's not true.   
Mark: It's not. Although he did call me good looking.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: See if it wasn't for that i wouldn't of believed you.  
Mark: No. He did say it was hard to hate me.  
Kate: Why?  
Mark: For the reason i said.  
Kate: Oh well he's not wrong.  
Mark: Oh well thank you. I haven't been told that in how many years.

(She pushes him making him laugh at her as she hugs her then he pulls away from her.)

Kate: I just want you to know that if you.  
Mark: I will not go near your father's bed i swear.  
Kate: I wasn't going to say that. But thank you.  
Mark: Oh. What were you going to say?  
Kate: Actually i was going to say that.  
Mark: I wouldn't do that to you and your sisters and i sure as hell wouldn't do it to your step mother.  
Kate: Well that's great to know.  
Mark: Okay. Well i'm gonna go and find Lucas to let him know that she's awake.  
Kate: Okay.

(He walks off to go and talk to Lucas as he walks off Kate walks into Reagan's to go and talk to her. Over at Peter's office Maxie walks up to his office and walks in as she walks in 

she closes the door behind her. Which gets him to look up at her.)

Peter: Maxie!  
Maxie: Don't you Maxie me.

(He looks at her confused.)

Peter: Okay what's going on?  
Maxie: You sent out an artical of Mark supposedly sleeping with Commander Kane.  
Peter: Yeah.  
Maxie: And why the hell would you do that. You can't prove it's true. And don't you even think about telling me how someone told you that it is. Because it's not. He'd never do that to his friends and he sure as hell wouldn't do it to the man's wife.

(He looks at her and then looks off as he stands up to walk over to her but she backs up.)

Maxie: Peter I've known Mark for over ten years and i know for a damn fact he wouldn't sleep with someone whose happily married.  
Peter: Maxie!  
Maxie: He's not a cheater Peter he loved Veracity back then. And there's noway in hell he would of done that to her. Mainly with a man who has been making his life a living hell.  
Peter: Maxie i got the proof?  
Maxie: From who? Nelle Benson. or that bitch Morgan was sleeping with in order to get back at his mother.  
Peter: Does it matter how i got it?  
Maxie: Yes it does. Because of this artical you might of just ruined whatever chance Mark has with Veracity again.  
Peter: Oh come on Maxie someone like him isn't going to want to settle for some bass player of a rock band.  
Maxie: Their more than just some rock band Peter their also his friends.  
Peter: I.  
Maxie: Peter either you take this story out of the press or we're through.

(He looks at her in shock at what she just said and then looks off not sure of what to say.)

Peter: Maxie!  
Maxie: I mean it Peter. Either take this story down we're through.  
Peter: If i take it down it's just going to make them think he's hiding something.  
Maxie: Weather he's hiding something or not. It's none of your business Peter. He's here because two of his friends were in an accident one of which nearly killed them both.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Peter: I'm not taking it down.  
Maxie: Well than we're done.

(Then she turns and walks out of his office as he sits down annoyed with himself. Back over at the hospital Mark walks up to Lucas and tells him about Reagan being awake he 

nods his head at him and then walks off to go and talk to Reagan. As he walks off Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing who it is he gets annoyed but 

answers it anyway.)

Mark: You better of taken that story down August or i'll be suing you for slander.

(He falls silent on the other end.)

Peter: Look Mark i'm only calling because i do have the proof of you sleeping with Commander Kane.

(Mark looks annoyed and getting more and more annoyed with each time it's brought up.)

Mark: I don't know what proof you have but i can tell you it's not the Commander i'm with. Was he in my room yes. Did i sleep with him no.

(He looks around annoyed.)

Mark: You know for you being a reporter you're not to bright August. Now take the story down or i'll be suing you for every penny you have.

(Then he hangs up with him and then looks around the room annoyed.)

Dustin: Let me guess August clams that you slept with Jacob Kane?

(Mark turns and looks at him.)

Mark: Wow you're right on the money.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Dustin: I'm Dustin Philips.

(Mark looks at him and laughs as he shakes his hand.)

Mark: Mark Buchanan.  
Dustin: Oh no way. You're the one who was?  
Mark: That's me.  
Dustin: To be fair Lulu never believed you did that crime.  
Mark: Neither did my friends.  
Dustin: You've got a lot of amazing friends Mark.  
Mark: I like to think so. And you know Lulu?  
Dustin: I'm her boyfriend.  
Mark: Oh.  
Dustin: What?  
Mark: I'm sorry. It's just i never would of figured Lulu would go for. And i'm not trying to be an ass.  
Dustin: Oh no i get it. Her ex husband's mother doesn't like me to much.  
Mark: Olivia's a little hard to get along with at times.  
Dustin: But.  
Mark: But she does try. And given who she's married too.  
Dustin: Yeah I've met the man. He's kind of an ass.  
Mark: Well he is Tracy Quartermaine's son so.   
Dustin: Explains it actually.

(Mark laughs at him as he sees Lulu walk up to him.)

Mark: Hey.  
Lulu: Hey.

(He hugs her then pulls away from him.)

Mark: You never mentioned your boyfriend is so good looking.  
Lulu: Oops but Maxie say's it alot.  
Mark: Oh i don't doubt that one minute. Anyway. I heard about you and Dante.  
Lulu: Yeah the divorce was his idea. To bad Brooklyn doesn't see it that way.  
Mark: She's his oldest friend so there's a very good chance she wouldn't see it that way.  
Lulu: Yeah i know that.  
Mark: Are right.  
Lulu: Anyway. I was wondering something.  
Mark: If it's about that artical your boss put up without proof.  
Lulu: It does actually.  
Mark: Okay.  
Lulu: I know it's not true. and i know why it's not.  
Mark: Why's that?  
Lulu: You wouldn't do that to your friends and you sure as hell wouldn't do it to his wife.  
Mark: I wouldn't. I was very much in love with Commander Kane's daughter.  
Dustin: Which one?  
Mark: Veracity!

(He looks at him and laughs and then to Lulu.)

Lulu: Yes babe he knows Evermoist.  
Dustin: Oh my god.  
Mark: Big fan are ya?  
Dustin: Not really. But i happen to be on the base where the first show was in Spain.  
Mark: You were military?  
Dustin: Five years.  
Mark: Oh no shit. I was in the service for ten years.  
Dustin: Oh wow. What branch?  
Mark: US Army.  
Dustin: Navy!  
Mark: Oh god. Now i really don't like him.

(Lulu looks at them and laughs then calms down.)

Lulu: Oh my god.

(He laughs at her.)

Dustin: But no. I remember that first show. They did awesome.  
Mark: Oh yeah.   
Dustin: And their hot so.

(Mark laughs at him.)

Mark: Don't let their girlfriends hear you say that. Actually go ahead I've always wanted to see a Navy man get his ass kicked by the Bellas.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Dustin: Man you're mean.  
Mark: Hey if i don't pick at the Navy where is my life going to end up.  
Dustin: Oh.  
Lulu: Okay okay. Mark cut it out.  
Mark: Hey come on he's got one hell of a sense of humor. My brother in law sure does.

(He laughs at him.)

Mark: Anyway. It was nice to meet you.  
Dustin: You too.

(Mark nods his head at him as he walks off to go and talk to Michael whose talking with his brother as he gets to them his phone goes off again he grabs it out to see who it is 

seeing the number again he answers it.)

Mark: Now what?  
Peter: If you don't want this video to leak onto the internet i'd come down to my office and talk to me.

(Mark looks around and then looks off annoyed.)

Mark: Whatever video you think it is. Trying to blackmail me isn't going to work.  
Peter: If you really want that second chance with the Everbitch you better come down to my office.  
Mark: You know when people start insulting my friends band makes me less likely to go. So unless you tell me what you want stop calling me.  
Peter: Come and see me or i'll leak the video.  
Mark: What video. How the hell do i even know you have it?

(He looks around annoyed knowing Mark's not falling for it.)

Mark: Look August whatever the hell is it you want you're not getting it. So like i said stop calling this number or my next call is to Drew Cain.

(Then he hangs up as Peter sits there in shock at what he just said. Back over at the hospital Franco walks up to him.)

Franco: I thought Drew is dead?  
Mark: He is. But Peter doesn't know that.

(He looks at him and laughs as he walks off. As he walks off Morgan walks up to him.)

Morgan: Was that who i think it is?  
Mark: It was. But kept telling me to go and see him or he'd release the video over the internet.  
Morgan: What video?  
Mark: I don't really think he had one. Because he was trying very hard to get me to go over to his office and see him.  
Morgan: You really gonna trust he doesn't have it.  
Mark: No i don't. But than again he can't be in his office all night.  
Morgan: True.  
Mark: He's bound to leave at some point i'll just send someone to go and get it.  
Morgan: Okay.  
Mark: There a reason you're so worried about it getting out?  
Morgan: I just don't want it to ruin whatever chance you have at moving on with your life or well even trying to get her back.

(Mark turns and looks at Veracity.)

Mark: She's seeing someone else.  
Morgan: And you?  
Mark: We haven't really talked about it.   
Morgan: Okay.

(Mark looks at him and laughs as he walks off and Mark walks over to John.)

Mark: I got a favor to ask of you.

(He nods his head at him.)

Mark: Peter August leaves his office see if you can't find that video he clams to have.  
John: Are right.

(He walks off to go and get the video from Peter. Then he hears something and rushes off towards her room as he gets there he runs in and sees someone there.)

Mark: Hey.

(She turns and looks at him then runs off as she runs off he looks over at Ares whose lying there and sees the machine and rushes into the room to look her over then he runs 

back towards the door.)

Mark: I need a doctor in here.

(Lucas hearing him yell runs out of Reagan's room and rushes off towards the room as he gets there he rushes in and over to Ares as he gets to her he starts working on her.)

Lucas: Mark i need you to leave the room.

(He walks out of the room as he walks out he hears Lucas call out for a crash cart hearing that Mark falls against the wall as Sophie and Kate rush over to him and look into the room to see them working on Ares.)

Kate: What happened?  
Mark: I heard her heart monitor go off and when i got to her room i saw someone standing next to it when i yelled at them they quickly ran off instead of running off the person who was in the room i went in and checked on Ares and i saw that she had flat lined so i yelled out for Lucas.  
Sophie: You see who it was?  
Mark: No it was to dark in the room.  
Kate: Okay.

(They both sit on either side of him waiting for news on Ares. Over at Peter's office he's just getting ready to leave as he walks out he closes the door behind him as John hides 

behind filing cabinet as he's waiting the elevator reaches him and gets onto it once he's on he pushes for the lobby as he pushes for it the doors close once their closed he starts 

going down towards the lobby knowing he's gone John walks off towards his office to look for that video that he clams to have. Back over at the hospital Mark's still sitting outside 

of Ares room waiting for news as the other's walk over to him and do the samething once their all seated there Veracity puts her arm onto her ex's arm getting him to look at her 

and smile at her as she places her head onto his shoulder getting him to smile at her. Because in between her father and one of his agents being missing to Ares flat lining she 

remains by his side to help him through this if they once again lose Ares which she hopes that they don't.)

Veracity: She's gonna pull through this Mark.  
Mark: I know she will. She's as stubborn as her girlfriend.

(She laughs at him. Back over at Peter's office John's looking around for the DVD with the video on it. As he's looking he sees his computer and walks over to it as he gets there he 

brings it up and starts looking through his files over the next several minutes he looks until he finds what he believes Peter has on Mark and brings it up as it comes up he sees 

Mark and Jacob talking but then sees him walk away from him and out of the room. But only to have someone show up shortly after seeing Mark open the door and let's them into 

the room as he walks in he closes the door and looks at him.)

Mark: What you doing here Morgan? You know it's not safe with Ava and Julian still out and about.  
Morgan: I know that. It's just i saw the Commander come out of this room and i thought.  
Mark: He's happily married. I wouldn't do that to his daughters and i really wouldn't wanna do that to his wife. She has money.  
Morgan: True.  
Mark: She could very easily make my life even more hell then he is.

(He starts laughing then calms down.)

Morgan: Good to know. Anyway. I just wanted to come by and see how things are going?  
Mark: Their going just fine. How'd you get here anyway?  
Morgan: I'm a Corinthos i have my ways.  
Mark: Oh i bet you do.

(He smiles at him. Outside of the video John keeps watching it until Morgan kisses Mark and then stops it once it's stopped he looks annoyed.)

John: He didn't sleep with Jacob Kane. That lying prick. 

(He grabs out flash drive and copy's the video to it. Once it's done he grabs it out and quickly put the flash drive into his pocket once it's in there he gets up and walks towards his 

door once he's out he closes the door and walks off towards the elevator as he gets there he pushes for it and it opens once it's open he walks in and pushes for the lobby as he 

pushes for it he laughs knowing they caught Peter in a lie and one that could very well get Mark to kill him. Back over at the hospital after finally getting Ares heart going again 

Lucas walks out of her room and over to Mark who stands up to walk over to him. As he gets to him he tells him what happened and he looks off annoyed.)

Mark: What happens if it happens again?  
Lucas: There's a very big chance we won't be able to get it started up again.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: What the hell happened?  
Lucas: I don't know. After getting her heart started again. Elizabeth pulled some blood she's running it down to the lab now. We should know what happened in about twenty to thirty minutes.  
Mark: Okay.

(He nods his head at him as Mark looks around annoyed that he nearly lost Ares again then he walks over to them and tells them what Lucas told him.)

Kate: What happened?  
Mark: He doesn't know. But he said once they got her heart started again. He had Elizabeth pull some blood she's on her way down now with it. We should know what happened soon enough.  
Kate: Okay. She's gonna be okay Mark.  
Mark: I know she will be. I just worry about what could happen if it happens again. Me and Reagan barely survived the last time we lost her. I can honestly say i don't think we'll be able to do it again.  
Kate: Hey hey. She's not dying again.  
Mark: Yeah i know that.  
Kate: So stop thinking like she is. She's alot more stubborn then some people give her credit for.  
Mark: Yeah really.

(She laughs at him as he hugs her.)

Mark: Thanks Kate.  
Kate: Anytime.

(She pulls away from him. Then he walks into Ares room to sit with her as he sits with her he grabs a hold of his friends hand and talks with her as Kate watches him through the 

window knowing the hell he's going through thanks to whoever messed with the breaks on her car. As he's sitting there with her John rushes up to the room and walks inside of it 

to see Mark sitting next to Ares bed.)

John: Mark!

(He looks over at him and then gets up to walk over to him.)

Mark: What's up?  
John: I got that video August was talking about.  
Mark: And?  
John: And everything you've been telling them is right.  
Mark: Of course it is. But what you telling me for?  
John: He had a video.  
Mark: Okay.  
John: But it was of the night you slept with Morgan.

(Mark looks at him and then over to Kate who looks just as annoyed.)

Mark: How the hell would he of gotten that video?  
John: I called the hotel in London.  
Mark: Okay.  
John: The manager told me that someone had asked what room you were staying in.  
Mark: And they told them?  
John: It was someone at the front desk.  
Mark: Someone on the take?  
John: Most likely. I saw the video. Up until you and Morgan.  
Mark: No i get it.  
John: She even had someone go over that room once the tour left.  
Mark: Okay.  
John: She said they found a camera in your room.  
Mark: So who ever recorded me in the room.  
John: Got your's and the commander's conversation.  
Kate: But why make us think Mark would sleep with our father?  
John: For a number of reasons.  
Mark: One of them being i hated the man so much.  
John: What's a little angry sex between enemy's.  
Mark: Oh god.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: You got the flash drive?

(He pulls it out and hands it to Mark who takes it and places it into his pocket.)

Mark: I'll find the perfect place for this.  
John: I think that would be a great idea.  
Mark: Yeah.

(Then he turns and walks out of the room a long with Mark as they walk out he looks around annoyed as Michael walks up to him.)

Michael: So he proved you didn't sleep with Jacob Kane.  
Mark: He did actually. But it is a recording of me and Morgan.  
Michael: Oh.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Michael: Is that what August was trying to get you to go down and talk to him about?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Michael: Mark!  
Mark: I know i shouldn't of but. He's cute i can see the appeal.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Michael: Okay. He's still my little brother i don't need to hear that.  
Mark: Right sorry.  
Michael: It's fine.

(He laughs at him. Outside Morgan's standing out there as a van pulls up and throws someone out of it as they throw him out he rushes over to them and checks them over as he's 

looking him over one of the men grabs him and throws him into the back of the van.)

Morgan: Hey let me go.

(Hearing someone yell out Jason runs out of the hospital and sees the van taking off as it takes off Jason starts firing at it hitting the second window on the van but they still 

manage to get away.)

Jason: Damn it.

(Then he turns and looks at the man on the ground and rushes over to him.)

Jason: Commander Kane.

(He turns him over and feels for his pulse when he finds one he gives off a sign of relief as Franco rushes out and over to him and helps him get Jacob up and they get him inside 

of the building. As they walk him inside.)

Franco: We need a doctor.

(Hearing them Lucas rushes over to them and helps them put Jacob onto the gurney. Once he's on there.)

Lucas: Run upstairs and go find his family.  
Jason: You go i'll stay down here.  
Franco: Okay.

(He rushes off as Lucas and one of the nurses rushes Jacob into one rooms to work on him. Over in the van on the way over to their hide out Morgan's looking around as the two 

guys who grabbed him look at him and laugh. As their leader comes back and looks at him.)

Johnny: Why hello there Morgan.

(He looks at him and gets annoyed.)

Morgan: Johnny Zacchara.  
Johnny: That's me. Get this shirt open and get a picture of him then send it to Mark.

(They do as their told. Back over at the hospital Mark's talking with Calamity as he sees Franco and he nearly runs him over.)

Mark: Hey hey Franco.  
Franco: Jacob Kane!  
Mark: What about him?  
Franco: His kidnappers just dropped him off here badly beaten.  
Mark: Oh god. Go find Vera and her sisters.  
Calamity: Okay.

(She rushes off to go and find them.)

Franco: And Mark that's not all of it.  
Mark: What you mean?  
Franco: They dropped him off but. They grabbed someone else.  
Mark: Who?  
Franco: Morgan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because with them having Jacob back and with Johnny having taken Morgan what else could Johnny do in order to get Mark to do what he wants. And just how pissed off will Sonny be when he finds out that Johnny took off with his son. Find out in the next update.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Blood Oath i hope you all enjoy it. Just one little spoiler. It does get a little emotional towards the end of the chapter. But i hope you all still enjoy it.

Franco: And Mark that's not all of it.  
Mark: What you mean?  
Franco: They dropped him off but. They grabbed someone else.  
Mark: Who?  
Franco: Morgan!

(Mark looks at him and then over to Michael who looks just as annoyed.)

Mark: You see who it was?  
Franco: No it happened so fast.   
Mark: Are right. Call Chase and tell him we've got Jacob Kane back and that his kidnappers just grabbed Morgan.  
Michael: Okay.

(He grabs his phone and calls Chase. Then Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the text he opens and sees something he hasn't seen since the night he 

slept with him and then quickly puts his phone away.)

Mark: Okay he's officially a dead man.  
Franco: Who?  
Mark: Sonny's former step son.

(He looks at him and then looks at Sonny.)

Franco: Johnny!  
Mark: The very same.  
Franco: What you gonna do?  
Mark: He kidnaps my boyfriend and his boss then he drops off his boss.  
Franco: And than stupidly takes off with Sonny's youngest.  
Mark: Well you gotta give him some credit.  
Franco: For what?  
Mark: He was stupid enough to kidnap Sonny's youngest child and then sent me this.

(He shows him the picture and then he looks off.)

Franco: Thankfully i'm happily married.

(Mark looks at him and laughs. As he walks off to go down and talk to Jason. Later down on the first floor Mark walks over to Jason.)

Mark: Anything?  
Jason: No their still back there working on him. His daughters and wife just got down here.

(Mark turns and looks at them.)

Mark: Yeah are right thanks.  
Jason: You bet.

(He walks over to them. As he gets to them he puts his hand onto Kate's shoulder who looks up then stands up.)

Kate: What's up?  
Mark: Johnny's got a lot of balls i can tell you that.  
Kate: Why?  
Mark: Because he dropped your father off but they grabbed someone else.  
Kate: Who?  
Mark: Morgan!

(She looks at him and gets annoyed.)

Kate: Anyone who kidnaps the son of a mob boss isn't to bright.  
Mark: Yeah well no one said Johnny Zacchara was a smart man.  
Kate: I still wanna know how the hell he managed to get out and no one noticed.  
Mark: It's a prison in Gotham Kate. It's not like guards aren't easily paid off to look the other way.  
Kate: Yeah i know. I mean that's not something that should really surprise me.  
Mark: No it shouldn't. I mean Port Charles isn't much better but.  
Kate: Yeah i know that. How's Ares?  
Mark: She's okay for now.  
Kate: I know how worried about her you are Mark.  
Mark: She's one of my bestfriends. And like i said earlier. Me and Reagan barely survived the last time we lost her. I don't think either one of us could handle it again if we lost her again.  
Kate: Hey.  
Mark: I just. I keep seeing that day playing over and over in my head and i just.  
Kate: Mark!

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Kate the day she was killed i felt like i had failed.  
Kate: But she's alive.  
Mark: I didn't know that.   
Kate: When did you two find out she was alive?  
Mark: Two years later. And a few weeks before the USO tour.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Kate: So right around the same time my father and Tyler were being asses to you.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: How we know Zacchara wasn't behind them being brought back.  
Mark: Why the hell would he care if Santino and Ares were alive?  
Kate: Maybe he wants something in return.  
Mark: And how is kidnapping Tyler your father and Morgan away to get something in return?  
Kate: Maybe it's not something in return that he wants.  
Mark: So what the hell does he want?  
Santino: You.

(Mark turns and looks at him.)

Mark: Wait what?  
Santino: She's not far off on the whole thing with me and Ares.   
Mark: I just.  
Santino: You once said you and Zacchara. Slept together right?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: Wait what?  
Mark: We were both drunk and he was looking very very well.   
Kate: Not asking.  
Mark: Look we had just lost him and Ares and i didn't really need a friend. I needed a one night type of thing.

(Kate looks at him as he looks at Santino whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Yes i had a one night stand with Carly's ex.  
Kate: Okay than.  
Mark: But that was just one night. We both agreed the next day it wasn't gonna lead to anything. And shortly after that Dante and his partner at the time came in and arrested him again.  
Kate: So you and Ares were dead?  
Santino: Yeah. Winston said he even double checked Ares pulse when they found her.  
Mark: Ares died in Reagan's arms Kate.

(She looks at him and then looks off as Mark looks at Santino and looks off again.)

Kate: Okay so that still leaves us with the question of why he wants Mark. When they both agreed it wouldn't lead to something.  
Santino: Yeah well he said that night mean't more to him then it mean't to Mark.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: Shit.  
Santino: Of course that's what he said when he brought me and Ares back.

(Mark looks at him.)

Mark: Wait he brought you two back?  
Santino: Yeah. I mean after him and that guy who goes into.  
Mark: John Constantine.  
Santino: Yeah him.  
Mark: Okay what happened after words?  
Santino: Well afterwords he told him to leave and i guess his men tied both me and Ares to chairs.

(Both Mark and Kate look at each other.)

Mark: He must of brought them both back just before Dante and his old partner arrested him.  
Maxie: Nathan!

(Mark turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Who?  
Maxie: Dante's partner before Chase was Nathan.  
Mark: Oh.   
Maxie: He was shot and killed in the line of duty. All thanks to Johnny.

(Mark looks at her and then to Kate and Santino who look off upset for her.)

Mark: I really am sorry Maxie i didn't know.  
Maxie: It's fine. I still feel his death more than people like to think.  
Mark: Yeah i know that feeling all to well.

(Kate looks at him and then looks off knowing what he mean's. Then Lucas walks out of the room they were working on Jacob in. Mark walks over to him and talks to him as their 

talking Mark's phone goes off but he ignores it and continues to talk to Lucas. As their conversation ends Mark walks over to everyone and tells them after he finishes his phone 

goes off again he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he answers it.)

Mark: What you want?  
Johnny: Wow. Not even a hello.  
Mark: What you want Zacchara?

(Kate looks over at him.)

Johnny: I was just calling to see if you got our little package?  
Mark: We did. And you better pray he lives.  
Johnny: Oh come on Mark. You know you want him out of your life.  
Mark: No where near it. Now where the hell is Morgan Corinthos and Agent Tyler?

(He turns and looks at them.)

Johnny: Their alive.

(Mark looks around annoyed.)

Mark: You better pray they are when we find them. Or i'm gonna be killing me a Zacchara.  
Johnny: All i'm hearing is threats Mark. And you have yet to follow through on those threat.  
Mark: Oh one of these days i just might.  
Johnny: And here i thought we could spend the night together like old times.

(Mark looks off annoyed as he turns and looks at Kate whose looking at him and can tell he's annoyed.)

Mark: That night was a mistake.

(He falls silent on the other end a little hurt by what he said.)

Johnny: It might of been for you. But it wasn't for me.  
Mark: Yeah well you're the one who just kidnapped Sonny Corinthos youngest and a Crows Agent.

(He looks at them and then walks over to Morgan and runs his hand over his stomach getting him to look up at him and then looks off annoyed.)

Johnny: Let me ask you something.  
Mark: What?  
Johnny: Was your night with Morgan a mistake.

(Mark looks around and looks at Maxie who looks at him not sure of what to say to him.)

Mark: What the hell does that have to do with anything?  
Johnny: Just wondering. Because i can see the appeal to him and to well to your boy toy.

(Tyler looks up at him and then looks off.)

Mark: You hurt either of them Zacchara and i mean it i will kill you.  
Johnny: You're acting like you care about them.  
Mark: I do.  
Johnny: Including commander prick.

(Mark looks off annoyed.)

Mark: He's three of my friends father so yes i care about him. I don't care if he hates me or not.  
Johnny: Yeah well if you want either one of them back come and see me.  
Mark: Why?  
Johnny: Because if you don't i'll kill me a Crows agent.

(Mark looks around annoyed.)

Mark: I'm telling you.  
Johnny: And if you do as i ask. He remains in one piece.  
Mark: When?  
Johnny: Tomorrow night i'll give you the address and Mark i'm sure i don't have to tell you this.  
Mark: Yeah yeah go alone.

(Then he hangs up and looks at everyone else and walks over to Sonny and Jason as he gets to them.)

Jason: What's wrong?  
Mark: I just got a call from your wife's ex boy toy.

(Sonny looks at him.)

Sonny: What he want?  
Mark: He's threatening to kill my boyfriend if i don't go and meet up with him.

(They both look at him and then look off.)

Jason: He have Morgan?  
Mark: He brought him up.  
Sonny: How?  
Mark: He brought up the night me and Morgan slept together.

(They both look off annoyed.)

Sonny: Why would he bring that up?  
Mark: Because i told him the night i slept with him was a mistake and it was.  
Jason: How'd he take it?  
Mark: He got very quiet. But than again when i slept with him both me and Reagan had just lost Ares and Santino. I just wanted to let off some steam and he was there for me in a lot of ways. He did.

(They laugh at him.)

Sonny: Are they okay?  
Mark: From what he said their both just fine. But i have a feeling if i don't go and see him.  
Sonny: He could go after someone else.  
Mark: Yeah. And i have a feeling if he goes after anyone else. He could go after Veracity or even Santino again.  
Jason: So what you gonna do?  
Mark: I don't know. He wants me to meet him tomorrow night. He said he'd send me the address.  
Jason: And?  
Mark: Said to go alone. And i know Johnny he'll have someone looking out for anyone.  
Sonny: So you can't even take Batwoman with you.  
Mark: No. I know she's good at hiding in the shadow's but. I really don't want to risk him seeing her and having them take a shot at her.  
Sonny: Okay.  
Mark: Are right.

(Then Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it's from seeing the number he opens it and sees the address and another picture of one of the men Johnny has and gets annoyed.)

Sonny: What?  
Mark: He just sent me a picture of Morgan and one off his guys.  
Sonny: Please don't. He's my son.  
Mark: Right sorry.

(He laughs at him as both him and Jason walk off as they walk off Mark looks at the photo again and then puts away as he turns and looks at the door then walks over to him as he gets to him.)

Mark: Aurelio!  
Aurelio: Mark!  
Mark: You take a look at the car?  
Aurelio: I did and someone definitely messed with the breaks on Ares car.  
Mark: You have any idea on who would do that?  
Aurelio: I have a really good idea but i have a feeling he'd denie it in a heart beat.  
Mark: Julian Jerome!  
Aurelio: The very same. But my question is.  
Mark: Her and Reagan know something that him and Nelle Benson don't want to get out.

(He nods his head at him.)

Aurelio: What you want me to do with the car?  
Mark: Take it back to your shop in Jersey see if you can't get it running again.  
Aurelio: Yeah are right.

(He turns and walks off as Mark's phone goes off again as he grabs it out sees who it's from again he opens it to find a video of Tyler with his shirt open and him messing around 

with his stomach which annoys Mark to no end then he closes out the video and puts his phone away. As he puts it away Sophie walks up to him.)

Sophie: You are right?  
Mark: Johnny keeps sending me pictures of Morgan and Tyler and i just.  
Sophie: He's messing with your head Mark.  
Mark: I know he is. I really like Tyler Sophie.

(She looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Sophie: Really?  
Mark: Yeah. I don't know we've actually talked about this yet but.  
Sophie: We haven't. But than again me and Kate haven't really talked about what happened between us tonight so.  
Mark: You two really?  
Sophie: Yeah.   
Mark: Wow that's awesome.  
Sophie: It is. We were actually talking afterwords but than we got that call from you saying Ares and Reagan were in an accident we kind of.  
Mark: Yeah i was the same way.  
Sophie: Oh you and?  
Mark: Like i said i really like him and when we find him i really wanna see where things go with us.  
Sophie: You asking for my permission to date Tyler?  
Mark: Yes i am.

(She laughs at him.)

Sophie: Yeah it's fine. Just do me a favor.  
Mark: Name it.  
Sophie: Don't hurt him.  
Mark: I won't.  
Sophie: Okay.

(Then she turns and walks off to go and talk to Kate as she walks off Mark looks over at Veracity then walks over to her.)

Mark: Hey.

(She turns and looks at him.)

Veracity: Hey. So you and Agent Dildo huh?

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I completely forgot i had said that.  
Veracity: I didn't.

(He laughs.)

Mark: Look Vera.  
Veracity: No Mark come on we're all allowed to move on with our lives.  
Mark: Yeah i know we are.  
Veracity: What's up?  
Mark: I just want you to be careful when you leave here.  
Veracity: Johnny!  
Mark: Yeah. I mean he was able to grab Morgan outside of the hospital and just before him. Your father and Tyler.  
Veracity: Okay i'll be careful.  
Mark: Okay.

(He hugs her getting her to smile at him then he pulls away from her. As she walks off to go and talk to her bandmates as Mark sits down on the bench to think about the two men 

Johnny currently has all because of him. Later over in Ares room Mark's sitting there watching her as he's sitting there Santino walks by the room and sees him in there and gets 

upset for him as he's standing there he's watching Mark sit up and grab Ares hand and leans his head forward and places his forehead onto her hand which makes him feel even 

worse for him given how much Ares means to Reagan. Then he walks over to the door and opens it as he opens it Mark looks up at him and smiles at him.)

Mark: Hey.  
Santino: Hey.

(He walks into the room more and closes the door behind him.)

Santino: You are right?

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: You know for the first six months after you and Ares died. I blamed myself for your deaths.   
Santino: Why?

(Mark stands up and let's her hand go and walks over to him as he gets to him he kisses him getting him to smile in it then he pulls away from him.)

Mark: Because i knew i'd never get to do that again.

(Santino smiles at him.)

Mark: And well Ares. I wasn't fast enough on getting back to her. By the time i had gotten back to where she was. She lying there in Reagan's arms dying. I lost both the man i love and my bestfriend all in one night all thanks to Wick.

(He looks at him and then looks at Ares whose still lying there in a coma due to her's and Reagan's accident.)

Santino: Mark!  
Mark: Lucas said she had swelling in her brain so they had to go in and bring the swelling down. So in order to help her heal faster they put her into a medical induced coma.  
Santino: Reagan know how bad she is?  
Mark: Lucas told her.

(He nods his head at him.)

Santino: Mark!

(He looks at him.)

Santino: She died doing what i was paying her to do. She died trying to keep me alive.  
Mark: I know that.  
Santino: And i know you wanted to kill Wick after he shot and killed me.  
Mark: I didn't just want to kill him for killing you.  
Santino: I know you wanted to do it for Ares too.  
Mark: Yeah. And all of the men that he had killed in order to get to you two.

(He looks at him and smiles at him.)

Santino: I would really hate to lose her again.  
Mark: We all would. I just hope whoever messed with her earlier didn't do to much damage to her heart.

(He looks at him and then grabs his hand getting Mark to smile at him.)

Santino: Do me a favor.  
Mark: Anything.  
Santino: Prendi il bastardo. (Get the bastard.)  
Mark: Lo farò. (I will.)  
Santino: Okay.

(Then he leans in and whispers into Ares ear.)

Santino: Resta con noi Ares. (Stay with us.) Reagan ti ama e ha bisogno di te. (Loves and needs you.) Non lasciarci. (Don't leave us.)

(Then he kisses her head then pulls away from it as he looks at Mark who looks at him and smiles at him because knows everything he said to her.)

Mark: È forte. (She's strong.)  
Santino: I know she is. She's even my bestfriend Mark.  
Mark: I know that.   
Santino: And Sono ancora innamorato di te. (I'm still in love with you.)

(Mark looks at him and then looks off not sure of what to say to him.)

Santino: You don't have to say anything. I know you've moved on with your life. I just.  
Mark: No it's okay. We haven't really talked about what happened between us tonight. I mean i really like him he's a nice guy. But i thought you and?  
Santino: Yeah we never actually made that official and believe we wanted to. But everytime we tried to talk about it her phone would go off or someone would walk in and interrupt our conversation.  
Mark: So you two never?  
Santino: No. Why?  
Mark: I was talking to Oliver and.  
Santino: Yeah he was one of the ones who would keep interrupting our conversations.  
Mark: Of course he was.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Oliver's always been protect of his family his mother most of all.  
Santino: So i learned.

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Anyway. I'm gonna head out and head back to the hotel to get some sleep.  
Santino: Okay. Be safe okay.  
Mark: I will be. 

(Then he walks around Santino and does the samething he did and whispers into her ear.)

Mark: sei il mio migliore amico Ares. (You're my bestfriend.) Per favore, non lasciarci. (Please don't leave us.) Non possiamo perderti di nuovo. (We can't lose you again.) Me and Reagan non sarebbe sopravvissuto questa volta. (Wouldn't survive this time.) We love you Ares.

(He kisses her head then pulls away from it as he stands up and looks at Santino who looks at him.)

Mark: And i love you.

(He smiles at him as he hugs him then pulls away from him.)

Santino: I know.

(Mark puts his hand against his cheek getting him to smile at him.)

Mark: Give me sometime to think. I still have two guys out there missing and the police are still no closer to finding them since they dropped Jacob off and then took off with Morgan.  
Santino: No rush.  
Mark: Okay.

(He drops his hand and then walks out of the room as he walks out Santino sits down next to Ares and does the samething Mark was doing before he walked into the room over by   
Mark he's walking towards the door Kate walks up to him.)

Kate: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah i'm gonna head out and find a hotel to stay at.  
Kate: You sure that's safe?  
Mark: No. But i'm tried and i really don't feel like sleeping in a hospital.  
Kate: Okay. Let us know when you find a hotel and get a room.  
Mark: I will. In fact if you guys don't hear from me in thirty minutes call Chase.  
Kate: You thinking.  
Mark: He's never been one to be patient.  
Kate: Okay.

(He turns and walks off to go and find a place to stay at the rest of the night. Later over at the Metro Court Mark walks in heads for the front desk to get checked in and head up to 

room. Once he's checked in he grabs up his key card and bag then heads up to his room. Later up on his floor he walks off of the elevator and heads down to the room they gave 

him as he gets to the room he uses the key card and opens the door once it's opened he walks in and closes the door once it's closed he turns the lights on in the room once their 

on he throws his bag down and then grabs his phone out to text Kate to let her know he got to the hotel and got a room once he's finished he sends it and then puts his phone 

down and grabs up his bag to grab out a change of cloths. Then he gets another text he grabs up his phone and checks it and smiles when he sees what Kate said then he puts his 

phone back down and goes to take a shower and to get ready for bed. Back over at the hospital Reagan's in with her girlfriend shortly after Mark left Santino left to go and talk to 

Mark again which gave Reagan the chance to spend with Ares as she's sitting in her real chair she has a hold of her hand hoping she'll wake up if not tonight maybe sometime 

later but for right all Reagan wants is to know that Ares is still with them. Back over at the Metro Court up in Mark's room he's getting ready to go and take a shower as someone 

knocks on his door he walks over to it and opens it to find Santino there.)

Mark: Santino!

(Without thinking he walks into the room more and kisses him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because no i won't be killing off Ares. With that one scene it just comes to show you all how much Ares means to both Mark and Santino. And coming up in the following chapter will be Reagan's emotional pleas for her to stay with them. And well Mark will be going after Johnny for taking both Morgan and Tyler. And now that they know that Ares car was messed will they find out who messed with it and who just tried to kill Ares again in the hospital find out in the next chapter.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Blood Oath i hope you all enjoy it.

Mark: Santino!

(Without thinking he walks into the room more and kisses him. As the kiss continues Mark knowing Santino wouldn't actually kiss him knowing he has a boyfriend quickly 

pushed him away as Jason hits him in the back of the head knocking him out.)

Mark: Thanks for coming.  
Jason: Anytime. We found the real Santino knocked unconscious outside of the hospital.

(They grab him up and pull him into the room once he's in Sonny walks in with the real Santino behind once their all in the room Mark grabs a chair once he has one 

Damien and Kyle grab the man up and walk him over to the chair and sit him down once he's down they tie him up once he's tied up Jason comes back with a bucket of 

water and throws it into the man's face getting him to wake up and Mark pulls face mask off and laughs at who who it is.)

Mark: I gotta tell ya Daniel you've got more guts then you lead people to believe.

(He looks at him and gets annoyed.)

Mark: And to use Santino's face that's just well stupid.  
Daniel: It got your attention.  
Mark: Yeah but to use my old bosses face that's just down right wreak less.

(He punches him sending his head to the side which makes Jason laugh at him.)

Daniel: I just wanted to see what all the fuss that Zacchara kept saying about you.  
Mark: So you used this in order to try and what?  
Daniel: You're hot so. What you think?  
Mark: You realize because of you Commander Kane and Agent Tyler went missing right?  
Daniel: Yeah i realize that. That ass hat that Sonny calls a son.

(He goes to go after him only to have Jason keep him back.)

Mark: Now now Daniel that wasn't called for. Kind of like you assaulting the lead singer of one of the acts on the tour two years ago.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Daniel: And how is the Everbitch doing?  
Mark: Just fine. In fact Calamity say's hi.

(He looks at him as Mark punches him again getting his head to go the side again.)

Mark: Now? Where's my boyfriend and Morgan Corinthos?

(He looks at him.)

Daniel: You're dating Agent prick.  
Mark: I'd rather date a prick then a rapist.

(He goes to go after Mark but he backs up.)

Daniel: Fuck off Buchanan.  
Mark: I'd love to. But Veracity's not here to fuck off on.

(He goes to go after him again only to have Mark laugh at him.)

Daniel: You know it's amazing how you bring that up.  
Mark: You know what's funny is how. Peter August found out about me and Morgan to begin with.

(He looks at him and then looks off trying to keep from laughing.)

Daniel: You and Morgan Corinthos.  
Mark: Three times that same night. Sorry Sonny.  
Sonny: No it's fine.  
Mark: And Veracity.  
Jason: More than that?  
Mark: All night.  
Jason: Damn.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Jason: Which one was hurting the most?  
Mark: Both of us actually. I haven't had a night like that since well. Santino.

(He looks at him as they laugh at his face.)

Damien: Not going there.  
Mark: Yeah good don't.

(He laughs at him.)

Daniel: I wonder if the Commander knows you were just using his daughter.  
Mark: Oh i wasn't using her. 

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: See unlike you and your boss. I was in love with her.  
Daniel: You don't know the meaning of the word.  
Mark: Neither does Johnny Zacchara. 

(He looks off annoyed.)

Mark: What you think Sonny?  
Sonny: Beat the bastard until he tells us where my son and your boyfriend are.  
Mark: I can do that.

(Mark punches him again getting his head to go the side.)

Sonny: I'm gonna ask you again where's my son and Agent Tyler?  
Daniel: Kiss off.

(Mark laughs at him as he punches him again getting him to look at him.)

Mark: We have all night Daniel.  
Daniel: Yeah but something tells me your boyfriend and his tool of a son doesn't.  
Mark: Oh you know you really shouldn't threaten Sonny's son.  
Daniel: Why's that?  
Mark: Very easy.

(He grabs out his gun and puts a silencer on it and then puts a bullet into his leg getting him to scream out in pain.)

Mark: That's why.  
Daniel: You prick.  
Mark: I've been called worse. But yet some how being called a Prick still doesn't hurt my feelings.

(He presses down onto his leg getting him to scream out in pain again.)

Mark: You want the pain to stop start talking.

(He looks at him and then looks off. Then Mark punches him sending his to the side.)

Daniel: I'm not talking. I mean torture is nothing to what Johnny's gonna do to your boyfriend.  
Mark: See unlike with you Daniel Tyler still has friends in the Crows. So if you hurt him they won't hesitate to shoot you. Mainly Sophie Moore.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Daniel: Do your worst.  
Mark: Oh you really shouldn't of said that. Kyle!

(He grabs out Ares weapons and hands one to Mark once he has it he looks it and nods his head at him. As he sticks the knife into Daniel's arm getting him to scream 

out in pain again as he pulls it out of his arm.)

Mark: Boy am i glad i asked for a room on the other side of the hotel. He's loud.

(They laugh at him as he puts the knife down and rolls the sleeves on his shirt up and then punches him in the shoulder getting him to put his head back in pain.)

Daniel: Fuck.  
Mark: No thank you i don't do rapist.  
Daniel: I didn't rape anyone.  
Mark: Oh now that's not really true now is it.

(He looks at him and knows he's talking about.)

Mark: Know who i'm talking about yet?  
Daniel: She had fun.  
Mark: She say's differently.

(He punches his shoulder again getting him to scream out in pain.)

Jason: You realize the pain will only stop if tell us where Morgan and Agent Tyler are.  
Daniel: I can take it. Keep it up Mark.

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: You know Ares had more fun doing this.   
Kyle: That's because she's insane.  
Mark: Oh i don't doubt that. But than again Reagan does love her.

(He nods his head at him. As the beatings continue someone knocks on the door and Jason has Mark stop as he walks over to the door and checks to see who it is seeing 

who it is he opens it and let's him into the room as he walks in Mark looks over at him and laughs at him.)

Mark: Commander!  
Jacob: Hi.  
Mark: I'd hate to say it but.  
Jacob: I know i look like shit. And i feel like it.  
Mark: So why the hell aren't you still in the hospital.  
Jacob: I'm too much like Kate or she's like me stubborn.  
Mark: I can believe that.  
Jacob: That him?  
Mark: Yeah. You are right?  
Jacob: No. But i can manage to be in the same room as him.  
Mark: Are right. Let me ask you something.  
Jacob: What?  
Mark: You guys train for torture?  
Jacob: No. Why.  
Mark: The prick back there said he could handle the torture.  
Jacob: No he can't he got one batarang from the Bat thrown at him and he crying for close to a month after words.  
Mark: So he'd have more of a reason to hate the bat other than you.  
Jacob: You could say that.   
Jason: Which Bat?  
Jacob: Batwoman.  
Mark: Oh. So he's just got a bruised ego.  
Jacob: Pretty much.  
Mark: Kate's gonna be proud of herself you realize this don't you.  
Jacob: I know she will be.  
Mark: Oh this is going to be even more fun.

(They laugh at him as he walks back over to Daniel.)

Mark: So Daniel i hear you got beat up by a girl.

(He looks at him and goes to go after him but Mark backs up as they laugh at him.)

Daniel: Bitch got lucky.  
Mark: Oh well i'm sure she did. But from what i hear she's got good aim.

(He looks at him as Mark looks at Jason whose trying to keep from laughing. Then Mark punches his shoulder again getting him to cry out in pain again as Mark grabs up 

the knife again and pushes it into his other leg getting him to scream out in pain again. Then he pulls it put and punches him again getting his head to go the side.)

Sonny: Like Mark we've got all night here Daniel.

(He looks at him and then laughs.)

Daniel: You might have all night. But Mark's boy toy doesn't.

(Mark looks at him and punches him again getting his head to go the side again getting him to spit out blood onto the floor.)

Mark: You really think Sonny and Commander Kane wanna hear about how little time Tyler and Morgan have. Or can you really go another round of this. Because i gotta 

tell ya.

Daniel: What?  
Mark: I haven't tortured someone like this in wow. Six years.

(He looks at him and then looks off remembering who last beat the hell out of him.)

Daniel: It was you?

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Finally figure it out did ya.  
Daniel: svoloch' (Bastard.)

(Mark laughs at him.)

Mark: Kiska. (Pussy)

(He goes to go after him again which Mark laugh even more at him. Which gets Jacob to look at him.)

Jacob: Which one of them spook Russian?  
Mark: Viggo Tarasov.  
Daniel: He had this jackass beat the ever loving hell out of me.  
Jacob: Oh really.  
Mark: I was only following orders.  
Jacob: Is there any mob you're not a part of.  
Mark: Actually once i made a blood oath to Santino i was only to work with him no other mobster. But i gotta tell ya. torturing the hell out of him was a lot of fun.  
Jacob: What about your night with Morgan Corinthos?  
Mark: Oh that night was a whole other type of fun. Very much like my afternoon with Veracity in Spain.

(Jacob looks at him and laughs.)

Jacob: You slept with Veracity in Spain?  
Mark: I did. You still got a problem with that commander jerk off.

(Jacob looks at him and quickly backs off. As Mark laughs as he looks at Jason who can tell there's still a little heat between them but not enough to cause the one 

thing that Peter August said there was.)

Mark: Now where were we?

(Damien hands Mark another knife and Mark sticks it into Daniel's other shoulder getting him to cry out in pain again.)

Mark: We can keep at this up as much as you want Daniel. But with the amount of blood you're losing i don't think you have a whole lot of time left.

(He looks at him and laughs as he looks around the room.)

Daniel: You realize i know where we're at and i know who beat the hell out of me.  
Mark: Not if we kill you first.

(He looks at him and then over to Jacob who looks off.)

Daniel: Now wait a minute.  
Mark: Well there is one thing that can keep you alive and we'll deliver you to the hospital.  
Daniel: What?  
Mark: Tell us where Agent Tyler and Morgan Corinthos are?  
Daniel: Now you know the ass kicking is much more better then telling you where your boy toy and his son are.  
Mark: Well if it's an ass kicking you want.

(He punches him sending his head to the side. As the torture on Daniel continues by the hand of Jason as he's beating on him Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to 

see who it is seeing the number he answers it.)

Mark: What you got?  
Chase: I've been going over the security camera's over at General Hospital and you'll never believe who messed with the breaks on Ares car.  
Mark: Who was it?  
Chase: I can't be sure but it looked like Daniel.  
Mark: The prick who framed me for my aunt and uncle's murder and then framed Jacob and Tyler?  
Chase: You wouldn't happen to know where he is would you?

(Mark turns and looks at him and puts his hand onto Jason's shoulder getting him to stop he does as he tells him.)

Mark: Yeah i do actually.  
Chase: Where?  
Mark: Come to the Metro court and i'll hand the bastard over to you myself.  
Chase: He good shape?  
Mark: He'll need a stitch or two.

(He laughs on the other end and hangs up as he walks over to Santino.)

Santino: Who was that?  
Mark: Detective Chase.  
Sonny: And?  
Mark: He's been going over the security footage over at the hospital and he believes he knows who messed with the breaks on Ares car.  
Santino: Who was it?  
Mark: This prick here.

(He kicks him in the leg getting him to scream out in pain from the kick hearing that Santino goes after him only to be stopped by Mark and Jason as they've got a hold 

of him he starts yelling things out at him in Italian which is making both Mark and Jason laugh at him. Then he say's something that even gets Mark to look at him.)

Mark: What you say?  
Santino: Just before i had you do your own blood Oath.  
Mark: Santino!  
Santino: One of the reason's i agreed to help John with his impossible task was because i knew you'd everything you could to try and keep Reagan safe.  
Mark: What the hell did he do?  
Santino: Mark he was one of the ones who went after Reagan that night. And when you guys left he.  
Mark: Hey.  
Santino: Okay the day leading up to Viggo's Stupido Figlio. (Stupid son.) Went after John.  
Mark: Santino!  
Santino: He said he was going to tell Viggo about mine and Ares involvement in Wick's impossible task.   
Mark: Who did you really want John to go after?  
Santino: Him.

(Mark turns and looks at Daniel.)

Mark: So why the hell did you change it to your sister?  
Santino: I was pissed. I hated the fact that my father choose her to be a member of the high table. I know it was stupid. I just i wasn't thinking.  
Mark: Oh no you were just thinking when you stabbed John in the back and put out a 7 million contract on him.  
Santino: Actually i didn't.

(Mark looks at him and then to Jason.)

Mark: What?  
Santino: I know me sending John after my sister was stupid in it self.  
Mark: Okay.  
Santino: Okay yes i'm the one who put the contract on him. But i'm also the one who took down the contract.  
Mark: What? When?  
Santino: After Winston told me John was coming for me.  
Mark: You realize Ares died thinking John was going to kill you.  
Santino: I know that.

(Mark looks at him and then to Daniel and kicks over his chair with him in it and then steps onto his shoulder getting him to look at him.)

Mark: If Ares dies Daniel i'm going to kill you myself.  
Daniel: Oh you mean the bitch didn't die in the accident.

(Mark having enough grabs him up and puts his gun to his head getting him to flinch.)

Mark: Call her a bitch again i dare you.

(He looks at him and remains quiet.)

Jason: Mark!

(He looks at him and then drops his gun then hits him in the face with it getting his head to go the side.)

Mark: Either you tell us where Agent Tyler and Morgan Corinthos is or i'll end you right here and now.  
Daniel: Well if you're just gonna kill me.  
Mark: You seriously wanna die for the prick known as Johnny Zacchara?  
Daniel: What can i say? He's really good in bed.  
Mark: Wow. Nothing like sleeping with the boss to get ahead.

(He goes to go after him again only to have Mark laugh at him. Then someone knocks on the door Damien walks over to it and opens it to see Chase there.)

Chase: Where is he?  
Mark: He's in here.

(He walks into the room and sees the shape Daniel's in he looks at Mark and knows why he did it.)

Chase: He say anything?  
Mark: Nope. But he did confirm that he works for Johnny Zacchara.  
Chase: Did he now?

(Daniel looks at them and then looks off annoyed.)

Mark: He came here wearing this?

(He shows Chase what he was wearing.)

Chase: A face mask?  
Mark: It's what a skin pirate would wear if they wanted to make their victim's family think it was them.  
Chase: How you know this?  
Mark: You gotta remember how sick people there are in this world.  
Chase: Sadly enough i do know that.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Chase: This guy most of all. Whose this supposed to be.  
Mark: Santino?

(He looks over at Santino and then to Mark again.)

Chase: Okay so.  
Mark: He kissed me. And me knowing he wouldn't of kissed me while i'm dating someone.  
Chase: You knew something was up.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Chase: And then you beat the hell out of him.  
Mark: Maybe.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Chase: Okay. Well like i said on the phone i looked over the security footage and if it was him.  
Mark: He could of used this.  
Chase: Yeah he could of used this in order to try and get close to you. Or well get you into bed.  
Mark: Yeah i don't do rapist.  
Chase: Didn't say that you did.   
Mark: Oh good.

(He laughs at him.)

Chase: Are right let's get this to a hospital and then i'll talk to Jordan.  
Mark: Are right.   
Chase: He tell you where they at least?  
Mark: No he's to whipped to say anything.

(He looks at him and laughs. Later back over at the hospital Mark walks back in and over to Kate who looks at him.)

Kate: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah i'm fine. I just thought we would of gotten something out of him.  
Kate: You didn't?  
Mark: No we didn't. But i did hear how you threw a Batarang at him.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Yeah that was a fun night.  
Mark: Oh i have no doubt about that.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: You are right?  
Mark: When Daniel realized who i was. He told your father i worked for Viggo.

(Kate looks off not sure of what to say.)

Kate: What did my dad do?  
Mark: Nothing until i was close enough to him.  
Kate: No fights.  
Mark: Nope no fights.  
Kate: Okay good.  
Mark: But we did also figure out who messed with Ares breaks that caused the accident.  
Kate: It was him?  
Mark: Yeah. And i learned some other things that i just i don't even wanna talk about.  
Kate: No i get it.  
Mark: Have you been in to see Reagan yet?  
Kate: I was going to but she's been in with Ares ever since you left.

(He nods his head at her.)

Kate: Ares is gonna pull through this Mark.  
Mark: I know she will. It's just i'm trying to figure out why Daniel would mess with her breaks.  
Kate: Think he knows the samething that Julian and Nelle know.  
Mark: If he does then we're in for a hell of a lot more then we're ready for.  
Kate: Yeah.

(Then Chase runs up to him and tells him found out where Tyler and Morgan are.)

Mark: Okay. You wanna come along?  
Kate: If i go i just end up punching him.  
Mark: Okay. We'll be back.  
Kate: Okay.

(He walks off with Chase to go and get Morgan and Tyler back. Up in Ares room Reagan's sitting by her bed doing the samething that both Mark and Santino were doing 

earlier in the evening hoping she'll hear her and wake up but still hasn't gotten anything from her as she continues to talk to her Sophie's outside of the room 

watching her talk to her as Kate walks up to her.)

Kate: Soph!

(She turns and looks at her.)

Sophie: Hey.  
Kate: Hey. What's up?  
Sophie: Just watching Reagan with Ares. I just i can't even began to imagine what is going through her head right now.  
Kate: I can't either.  
Sophie: You know Mark talked to me earlier.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Sophie: Yeah. He really likes Tyler.  
Kate: It shows to.  
Sophie: You wouldn't think so given the hell both him and the commander gave Mark.  
Kate: Yeah really. You okay with them?  
Sophie: Yeah i'm fine with it. I mean it'll be a little weird but.  
Kate: Yes you do.

(Sophie laughs at her.)

Sophie: Well thank you. I didn't think you'd noticed.  
Kate: Oh i noticed a lot tonight. And i gotta say.  
Sophie: What?  
Kate: You still look good.

(Sophie looks off trying to keep from blushing.)

Sophie: Well thank you.  
Kate: Anytime.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Sophie: You wanna go down and see if they have a coffee here somewhere?  
Kate: Yeah.

(They both turn and walk off inside of the room Reagan's still talking to Ares.)

Reagan: Ares please baby stay with us. I can't lose you again as i'm sure Mark said i don't think we'd be able to survive without again. I know i wouldn't beable to. I 

love you too damn much so please come back to me. 

(She kisses her hand and then pulls away from it as she remains there Michael and Sasha are standing there feeling worse and worse for Ares friends and family.)

Sasha: It's not fair.  
Michael: No it's not. But there's nothing we can really do. Other than to hope that they find Tyler and my brother.  
Sasha: They will.

(He looks at her and smiles. Out at the warehouse Chase pulls up and stops the car.)

Chase: You sure i should of come with you?  
Mark: You're the one who found this place.  
Chase: I did. But weren't you told to come alone.  
Mark: I was. But than again whose gonna tell. Him last person who would is in surgery.  
Chase: Okay. But for that.  
Mark: What?  
Chase: Mark i'll keep the fact that you're the reason why he's even in surgery but.  
Mark: What?  
Chase: I wanna make you a deal.  
Mark: Okay.  
Chase: If Zacchara finds us in there and something goes wrong.  
Mark: Well i can't promise you that it won't go wrong. He's a lot smarter then people give him credit for.  
Chase: I know that. But if he wants you to do something to me. Don't say no. Just do it.  
Mark: Like what?  
Chase: Something tells me given how both your boyfriend and Morgan's shirts are open.  
Mark: I'm not going to do what he wants me to do Chase.   
Chase: Why not?  
Mark: Because i really like Tyler and i'm not about to screw things up with him just to make him happy.  
Chase: Even if he threatened to kill one of them.  
Mark: He does that he'll be the first Zacchara who gets shot and thrown into that water.  
Chase: Okay i'm cop and i didn't need to hear that.  
Mark: Yeah sorry.

(He opens the door and gets out a long with Chase as they both get out they close their doors once their closed Mark looks around the area and then starts walking 

towards the building with Chase right behind him as they get to entrance he grabs Mark's arm.)

Chase: How about this.  
Mark: What?  
Chase: I'll keep your secret if and when something comes up with Wiley you help me out.  
Mark: What you mean?  
Chase: Mark the truth about who his father is. Is bound to come out and when it does. Janelle will sue for custody of him.  
Mark: No judge in their right mind would grant that nutcase custody.  
Chase: Port Charles might not actually be like Gotham. But we do have some judges here who can be easily bribed.  
Mark: True. Okay yeah. Depending on whatever it is you need done in order to keep Wiley away from Nelle i'll do it.  
Chase: You promise?  
Mark: Chase as long as you keep what i did to Daniel quiet i will do anything i can to keep Wiley safe and away from Nelle.  
Chase: Okay.  
Mark: Are right. Stay here. And if things get to our of hand.  
Chase: I know.  
Mark: Are right.

(Mark walks in to see if he can't get to Tyler and Morgan as he walks in he heads for the room he believes their in as he gets there he looks around for anyone as he 

gets to the door he opens it and walks in as he walks in he closes the door behind him once it's closed he turns and looks at them then he walks over to Morgan getting 

him to look up at him.) 

Mark: You are right?   
Morgan: Yeah I'm fine. 

(He reaches up and takes the chains off of his wrist once their off Morgan sits up as Mark rushes over to Tyler as he gets to him he puts his hand onto his head 

getting him to look up at him.) 

Tyler: Mark!   
Mark: Hey gorgeous. 

(He looks at him and smiles as Morgan walks over to him and helps Mark with him once he's off of the pulley he falls into the man he finds himself falling in love with 

but isn't ready to say those words out loud yet. As he falls forward and Mark catches him.) 

Mark: Hey hey Tyler.   
Tyler: Mark!   
Mark: Hey. 

(He pulls away from him and Mark looks at him.) 

Mark: You are right?   
Tyler: I will be. 

(He kisses him getting Mark to smile in it then he pulls away from him.) 

Tyler: I really like you. 

(Mark looks at him and smiles.) 

Mark: Well you know what?  
Tyler: What?  
Mark: I really like you too. 

(He kisses him again as their kissing he smiles in it then pulls away from him.) 

Tyler: Really.   
Mark: Really 

(He smiles at him.) 

Morgan: I'd hate to interrupt this little reunion between you two but.   
Mark: Can you stand?   
Tyler: Yeah I can. 

(They help him stand up once he's up they start towards the door as the door opens and Johnny walks into the room and sees them.) 

Johnny: Well well. Mark Buchanan coming to save his boyfriend's. 

(Mark looks at him and gets annoyed.) 

Mark: Johnny!   
Johnny: Mark!   
Mark: And here i thought the Crows were supposed to keep you locked up.   
Johnny: No such luck with me. Grab him and tie them both back up. 

(Seeing Johnny's men heading for Tyler and Morgan Mark acts quickly and tackles one of them into the table and punches him sending his head to the side as he punches 

him he goes to a grab his gun but Mark's faster and grabs it once he has it gets him in the head killing him as the other two rush him feeling them headed towards him 

he moves out of their way as they hit the table Mark smacks their heads together knocking them both out as they both land Mark turns and looks at Johnny who looks like 

he wants to run and goes to run only to find a gun in his face Mark seeing who it is laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because with Mark and Chase having found Tyler and Morgan and well because they were still in the room when Johnny walked in what could possibly go wrong. And will Ares wake up from coma find out in the next update.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Blood Oath i hope you all enjoy it.

Mark: Nice timing Chase.   
Chase: I do like to make an entrance. 

(Mark laughs at him.) 

Johnny: Someone else you like Mark?   
Mark: He's a good friend but I also know not to come to a place like this alone. 

(Without really seeing them two of Johnny's men grab Chase and walk into the room with him once their in the room Johnny grabs the gun and hides it in his waste band 

once the door is closed Mark looks at both Morgan and Tyler who look annoyed they keep hold of him and Mark looks at him.) 

Mark: I'm sorry Chase. 

(He looks at him and nods his head at him. Johnny has his men walk him over to the desk and throw him down onto it which gets Mark to look over him.) 

Mark: Hey come on leave him alone.   
Johnny: Oh come on Mark.   
Mark: You've are ready kidnapped Sonny's youngest you've kidnapped a Crows agent and now a cop. What else could you want?   
Johnny: I thought this was all obvious to you Mark.   
Mark: What kidnapping Sonny's son and my boyfriend. And now a cop.   
Johnny: He's your boyfriend now?   
Mark: He's been my boyfriend Johnny. 

(Tyler looks at him and smiles at him.) 

Mark: Did you really think sending one of your men after me in my hotel room was going to get me to cheat on Tyler?   
Johnny: I was hoping.   
Mark: Yeah well it didn't happen. 

(He has his men pull Chase's shirt up getting Mark to turn and look at his boyfriend who looks just as annoyed with him but then he looks at Mark again as he walks 

over to him.) 

Tyler: Like what you see? 

(Mark turns and looks at him then moves his shirt away from his chest as he runs his hand over it getting him to smile at him.) 

Mark: Yes I do.   
Tyler: I meant him. But thank you.   
Mark: Honestly.   
Tyler: Normally helps.   
Mark: I can see what Willow sees in him. 

(He looks at him and laughs. As another one of his men grabs Tyler and ties him up again along with Morgan whose fighting them but loses it as they tie him up again 

once their both tied up Mark looks at all three of his friends with their shirts open or well pulled up he looks at Johnny and gets annoyed.) 

Mark: What you want? 

(He walks over to Mark and grabs him into him then he pulls Mark's shirt open getting him to look down at where his hand goes and then he looks back up at him) 

Johnny: I want you. 

(Mark pushes him back against the door once he's against it he looks at him.) 

Mark: It was one night. I was drunk and upset.   
Johnny: I know that.   
Mark: So why the hell are you all of sudden trying to get with me again?   
Johnny: You forgetting what happened while you were in prison? 

(He looks at him and then looks down at what he's doing but then he quickly grabs his hand and pulls it back up.) 

Mark: Whatever you think that day meant to me. But it didn't. I was in love with someone else back then. Very much like I am now. And it's not you. 

(He looks at him and laughs off the shock as he pushes Mark back and walks over to Chase and runs his hand over his stomach getting him to look up at him then he looks 

over at Mark who looks back at Tyler who looks annoyed then Johnny walks over to Tyler and punches him in the stomach getting him to double over and Mark looks at him 

and then he pulls his face up to look at him.) 

Johnny: This prick really? 

(Mark looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: What the hell makes you think it's him?  
Johnny: Well for one thing you keep looking back at him.  
Mark: He's my boyfriend of course i'm going to look back at him. But it doesn't mean i'm in love with him. And even if i was you sure as hell wouldn't be the first to 

find out.

(He punches Tyler sending his head to the side which is annoying Mark to no end.)

Mark: You can beat the hell out of him all you want. It's never going to get you what you want Zacchara.  
Johnny: Oh so you're saying i can do this.

(He punches Tyler again getting his head to go the side again.)

Johnny: And it wouldn't get me what i want?  
Mark: No it's not.  
Johnny: You know i have other ways of getting what i want.  
Mark: I wouldn't doubt that.  
Johnny: And let's just say it involves all three of these guys and you.

(Mark looks at him and then over at Chase because he knew this is what Chase mean't.)

Mark: You know this is where i ask what the hell you mean't by that?

(Johnny walks up to him and laughs.)

Johnny: Depends on what it is you want to know.  
Mark: If you're thinking what i know you're thinking it's not happening.  
Johnny: Why's that?  
Mark: Because i don't make people cheat. Unlike you.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: You remember Connie right? Olivia's cousin?  
Johnny: Yeah.  
Mark: See you knew she had DID and slept with her anyway. You slept with someone who you knew was a completely different person. And she didn't turn you in. In fact 

after leaving your house. She went straight to Sonny. And told him about her split personality's. See i'm still me i don't have what my mother and sister have and as 

far as Connie goes i'm still very surprised that your ass still alive.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Johnny: I lived because of Starr.  
Mark: After Starr found out that you killed her boyfriend and her daughter she wanted to kill you. She took it easy on Connie because of her DID. But she hated you. 

Hell Connie had been blackmailing you for months. But like the coward that you are. You married her in order to keep your ass out of prison. So in all honesty the only 

victim in all of that was Connie not you.

(Johnny goes after Mark as he gets to him he tackles him to the ground as they land he starts beating on him as Johnny continues to beat on Mark Tyler stands there 

watching as Johnny beats the hell out of the man he loves. Johnny goes to hit him again. But Mark manages to get his barring's and punches him sending him the side as 

he goes down Mark gets up and looks down at him as he gets up he looks at Mark.)

Johnny: That bitch ruined my life.  
Mark: You ruined your life when you shot out Anthony's tires that sent his car into Starr and her families car which resulted in her losing her boyfriend and little 

girl. You could of as easily told Carly or Starr the truth but no. You kept your damn mouth shut. 

Johnny: Like there isn't some secret out there you wanna keep hidden.  
Mark: Name one?

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: Come on tell me what secret could i possibly want to keep quiet.  
Johnny: How about your night with Sonny's boy here huh.

(He walks over to Morgan and turns his face towards Mark.)

Mark: People are ready know about that secret.   
Johnny: Your boyfriend back here know about it?  
Mark: Even if he did. I don't see why it would bother him so much. It happened long before we got together. And it was just one night. It didn't lead to anything.  
Johnny: Yeah and what your little afternoon sex session with Veracity Kane.  
Mark: He knows about that too.

(Tyler looks at him and laughs.)

Johnny: Oh i know.  
Mark: What?  
Johnny: How about who Batwoman really is.

(Mark looks at him and then looks off.)

Johnny: Oh so you do know whose behind the mask.  
Mark: Even if i did.  
Johnny: What?  
Mark: I'd never tell you.   
Johnny: Why's that?  
Mark: Because i'm not about to tell a rapist and murder who wears the mask.  
Johnny: Is it your bitch friend Kate Kane.  
Mark: Kate Kane's in real estate. And besides she hates Batman he ruined her family. Why the hell would she become something both her and her father hate.  
Johnny: Oh come on Mark. Her ex went missing thanks to Alice and her wonderland gang something like that has to make Kate want to put the suit on.  
Mark: Yeah well you have Kate mixed up with someone else.  
Johnny: Oh yeah and the Green Arrow.  
Mark: Come on Johnny people are ready know that Oliver Queen is the Green Arrow.

(He looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)

Johnny: What about the Flash or Supergirl?

(Mark looks at him and laughs off the annoyance.)

Mark: And what the hell makes you think i know who the Flash or who Supergirl are.  
Johnny: Because you know who they are.  
Mark: I don't.  
Johnny: You're lying.  
Mark: No i'm not. I don't know who they are.

(Johnny pulls Chase's gun out of his waste band and points it at Mark who puts his hands up.)

Johnny: You're lying and i know you are. You know who the bitch in the Bat suit is.   
Mark: I don't. 

(He keeps the gun pointed at Mark as the door to the room gets kicked open and Johnny fires as one of the Crows agents gets him in the head sending him down as he goes 

down Mark goes down.)

Morgan: Mark!

(Chase being able to get up rushes over to him and quickly takes his shirt off and places it onto Mark's chest wound. As he's lying there Chase looks at him as the 

Port Charles Police rush in and arrest Johnny's other men who give up without a fight as their cuffing them they untie Tyler and Morgan once he's untied he rushes over 

to Mark and helps him keep pressure onto his wound. As he's keeping pressure Jordan calls in for a bus for Mark whose lying there badly bleeding he grabs Tyler's hand 

and looks at him.)

Tyler: Hey hey. Baby stay with me.

(He looks at him and smiles as Chase looks up at Jordan.)

Mark: Chase!

(He looks down at him.)

Mark: My watch.

(He looks down at it and opens the face to see something there.)

Mark: Push it. Call Supergirl.

(Tyler grabs his arm and pushes the button on it which sends out a signal to Kara who quickly flies off towards them.)

Chase: So you do know who Supergirl is?  
Mark: I do. I even know who Batwoman is.

(He laughs at him.)

Tyler: You wouldn't happen to know who the Flash is would you?  
Mark: I do. But i can't say.

(They nod their heads at him. Tyler keeps a hold of Mark's arm as he looks at him.)

Tyler: Stay with us.  
Mark: I don't think i can.

(He looks at him as Chase looks around as someone flies into the building and over to them as she gets there she runs in and over to them.)

Chase: Get him to General hospital.

(She nods her head at him as she picks him up and quickly takes off with him in her arms. As she takes off Tyler looks at Chase who feels bad for him.)

Chase: He's gonna pull through this.  
Tyler: Yeah i know.  
Sophie: Tyler!

(He looks up at her and then gets up as she walks over to him and hugs him. Up in the air on the way to the hospital Kara's trying to get a hold of Kate who answers on 

the third ring.)

Kate: Kara!  
Kara: Yeah hey Kate i'm incoming with a wound man.  
Kate: Why you telling me?  
Kara: Because it's Mark.

(She hangs up and rushes out of the room and towards the front desk. As she gets there she's looking around for a doctor as Kara rushes into the building looking for a 

doctor seeing her run in Finn runs over to her.)

Finn: What happened?  
Kara: Gun shot wound to the chest.  
Finn: You know who did it?  
Kara: No.

(He nods his head at her as they bring a gurney over and he has her put Mark down then rush him into a room to work on him.)

Finn: Someone page Dr. Jones.

(One of the nurses pages Lucas. Over by him hears the page and rushes off towards the main floor. Seconds later he rushes into the room their treating Mark in.)

Lucas: What happened?  
Finn: GSW to the chest.  
Lucas: Who brought him in?  
Finn: Supergirl!

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Lucas: Supergirl in Port Charles?  
Finn: Weirder things have happened.  
Lucas: Yeah. 

(As they continue to work on him Mark's friends gather around in the lobby waiting for news on him as Sophie walks into the hospital with Tyler and Morgan right behind 

her.)

Morgan: Mom.

(She turns and looks at him.)

Carly: Morgan!

(She walks over to him and hugs him as their hugging Michael walks up to them and he pulls away from her and hugs his brother whose happy to see him then they pull 

away from each other.)

Carly: What happened?  
Morgan: Johnny snapped.  
Carly: Johnny!  
Morgan: Mom he's the one who kidnapped me and then well i don't even wanna talk about what that nut case did to me.  
Sonny: Morgan!

(He turns and looks at him as he hugs his father then pulls away from him.)

Jason: You are right?  
Morgan: Yeah i'm fine. But Mark's not.  
Jason: What happened?  
Morgan: Johnny snapped he started asking questions that Mark wouldn't answer and when he wouldn't answer he pulled out the gun he took from Chase and when the door to 

the office we were all in was kicked open he fired and he got Mark in the chest.

Sonny: He still alive?  
Morgan: No one of Commander Kane's men got him in the head killing him.  
Carly: Someone needs to call his family.  
Michael: I'll call his sisters.  
Willow: I'll go up and tell Reagan.  
Kate: No stay down here with Chase i'll go up and get Reagan.  
Willow: Okay. Chase!

(She walks over to him and hugs him as their hugging Sasha walks up to them as he pulls away from Willow and hugs her then pulls away from her.)

Chase: It happened so fast.   
Sasha: Who shot who?  
Chase: Johnny shot Mark right in the chest and a Crows agent got Johnny right in the head killing him.  
Willow: Oh god.

(He walks over to the bench and sits down as the girls walk over to him and sit down next to him. Back in the room where their working on Mark they've finally got him 

stable enough to get him ready for surgery.)

Finn: I'll go see if an OR is open.  
Lucas: Are right.

(He rushes out to go and call an OR as Brad runs into the room and sees Mark lying there and seeing his husband working on him.)

Brad: Lucas!

(He turns and looks at then he walks over to him.)

Lucas: He's gonna be okay.  
Brad: God i hope so.  
Lucas: What's going on?  
Brad: I got the lab work back on Ares.

(He hands him file and he looks it over as he's looking it over he sees something that pops out at him.)

Lucas: LSD.  
Brad: The date rape drug?  
Lucas: Yeah. Whoever put it into Ares system wanted to either do something to her.  
Brad: Lucas with this much in her system it would of killed and with her condition.  
Lucas: It would of killed her.  
Brad: Do we even know who put it into her system?  
Lucas: No. And Mark said it was too dark in the room for him to see their face.  
Brad: Damn.  
Lucas: Yeah.  
Finn: Hey we've got an open OR waiting for him.  
Lucas: Yeah okay. Go and tell Chase about this.  
Brad: Okay.

(He rushes off to go and tell Chase about the drug that was in Ares system as they rush Mark up to the OR to work on him. Up in Ares room Reagan's there with her 

talking to her as she remains in her coma as Kate rushes into the room.)

Kate: Reagan!

(She looks up at her.)

Reagan: Yeah.  
Kate: Kara just brought Mark in.  
Reagan: Why what happened?  
Kate: Johnny shot him in the chest.

(She looks at her and then looks off then she looks at her girlfriend whose lying in her bed in coma and then thinks about her best friend whose currently in the OR 

fighting for his life.)

Reagan: I.  
Kate: No stay here with her. I have a feeling if she wakes you'll be the first person she wants to see.  
Reagan: Okay. Just keep me informed on Mark.  
Kate: You bet.

(Then she turns and walks out of the room as Reagan goes back to talking to Ares.)

Reagan: Ares please babe wake up.

(Down in the main part of the hospital Brad's talking with Chase.)

Chase: God with this much in her system. This person's lucky it didn't kill her.  
Brad: Yeah Lucas said the samething.  
Michael: They have any idea on who injected her yet?  
Brad: No. Mark told Lucas it was too dark in Ares room when he saw them.  
Michael: So there's a very good chance that whoever injected this into Ares.  
Brad: There's a very good chance they could strick again.  
Santino: Not on my watch they won't. Marco! Niko!

(They both walk over to him.)

Marco: Yeah.  
Santino: I want you two stationed outside of Ares make sure no one goes in or out unless their a doctor or a nurse.  
Niko: What about?  
Santino: As long as their friends or family. No one else.

(They nod their heads at him as they both walk off to go and stand outside of Ares room. Over the next couple of hours all of Mark's friends wait around for news on 

him as their waiting Chase thinks back to the one moment when Johnny had his men pull his shirt up and seeing how quickly Mark turned away from it and looked at Tyler. 

Then he flashes back as Michael walks over to him and sits down next to him. And hands him coffee getting him to laugh at him.)

Chase: Thanks.  
Michael: You bet. You are right?  
Chase: Yeah. It's just I've seen a lot of insane people in my life. But he was wanting Mark reveal who Batwoman was.  
Michael: Yeah. A lot of people wanna know whose in the suit. And the fact that Mark knows Batwoman personally just makes him a target.  
Chase: Yeah i know. But come on. Even if Mark knew who the person was under the suit. He wouldn't just hand over that information willingly.  
Michael: No he wouldn't. And the fact he said he didn't know who was in the suit.  
Chase: It just made him angrier.  
Michael: Very much so.  
Chase: Uh.  
Michael: Something else bothering you?

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Chase: Johnny had his men pull my shirt up and Mark quickly looked away.

(He laughs at him.)

Michael: And you're upset by that?  
Chase: What no of course not. I mean come on.

(He moves his hand up and down making him laugh.)

Michael: I'm sure Mark liked what he saw. But he wasn't going to say anything with his boyfriend right behind him.  
Chase: Yeah i know. 

(Michael looks at him and laughs.)

Chase: What?

(He sits up and puts his leg around the other side of the bench and looks at him.)

Michael: What else happened before Johnny shot Mark?  
Chase: A lot of things. I mean him and Mark argued he pulled Mark's shirt open and by the look on your brother and Tyler's faces.  
Michael: What?  
Chase: They liked what they saw.  
Michael: I'm sure they did. What's that say about you?  
Chase: I have no complaint's.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Michael: That was wrong.  
Chase: But true.

(He nods his head at him as they continue to laugh and joke around.)

Michael: What?  
Chase: Johnny ran his hand over my stomach.

(Michael looks at him and then looks off.)

Michael: Oh gees.  
Chase: Yeah. And i saw the look on Mark's face when he did it.  
Michael: Yeah.  
Chase: He actually looked annoyed. Like he knew he was trying to make Mark jealous of him.  
Michael: Yeah Mark wouldn't of been jealous of him touching you. Tyler yes. Not so much you.  
Chase: I know that. He got pissed when he punched Tyler in the stomach.

(He looks at him and then over at Tyler whose sitting down thinking about Mark being up in the OR fighting for his life.)

Michael: Tyler really likes him and it shows whenever he looks at him.  
Chase: I know he does.  
Michael: You sure you're okay?  
Chase: Yeah. I'm fine. It's just seeing Mark go down and seeing all of that blood coming out of him after Johnny went down i just. I know being a cop you'd think i'd 

be use to seeing something like but. But Mark he's so damn young and wanting to live his life they way he wants to and then you've got assholes like Johnny Zacchara 

try and end their life early all because he didn't give him what he wanted.

(He stands up and walks over to the vending machine and grabs out some change to get something out of it.)

Michael: I get it. But what Johnny didn't understand is that.   
Chase: What?  
Michael: Mark's willing to take Batwoman's secret to his grave along with Supergirl's and the Flash's secret. I mean yeah people now Oliver Queen is the Green Arrow. 

But Mark isn't about reval anyone of their secrets.   
Chase: So what your saying is?  
Michael: Mark is one hell of a friend.   
Chase: He is that.  
Michael: There are a lot of things that can end someones life and knowing a super heroes secret is one thing that can get you killed if you don't tell the bad guy what 

they want to know.

Chase: And because Mark wouldn't tell Johnny whose the person behind the mask.  
Michael: Johnny snapped and shot him.  
Chase: Gees.

(He looks at him and nods his head at him. Up on the floor Ares and Reagan's rooms are on the same person who was in Ares room before tries to get in to try and finish 

Ares off once and for all only to be grabbed from behind and turned around.)

Jason: Haven't you done enough?

(She looks at him and laughs off the annoyance.)

Ava: It'll never be enough.  
Jason: You know Ava if that woman in there dies or if Mark dies i can promise you there will be hell to pay.

(She looks at him and then walks off as she walks off Jason pulls his phone out and calls Sonny who answer right away.)

Sonny: Yeah.  
Jason: Ava was just headed for Ares room.  
Sonny: What?  
Jason: Ava was headed for Ares room. I think she's the one who put the LSD into Ares system.  
Sonny: Where is she now?  
Jason: I don't know. For all i know she could be headed back downstairs.

(Then he hears the monitors in Ares room go off and rushes into the room to see Reagan on the floor unconscious and Ares flat lining again.)

Jason: I need a doctor in here.

(Hearing him a Monica rushes into the room and sees Ares flat lining.)

Monica: I need a crash cart.

(They rush into Ares room as Jason rushes over to Reagan and picks her up once she's up he rushes out of her room with her in his arms. As he runs out Santino runs up 

to him and looks into the room.)

Santino: What the hell is going on?  
Jason: She flat lined again.

(He looks at him and then looks into the room to see them trying to get her heart going again. As their working on her Jason rushes Reagan back into her room as he 

gets her into the room he lies her down and covers her up over in Ares room Monica's still trying to get Ares heart going again as she's trying Santino's trying to get 

into her room but gets grabbed from behind and is pulled out of the room.)

Santino: No let me go.  
John: Santino! Let them work.

(He grabs him away from the room as he's trying he keeps trying to get to her room until Marco walks up to him and grabs him.)

Marco: Santino!

(He looks at him and clams down enough to where they can sit him down and they can wait for news on Ares as their waiting. Over in Reagan's room she's starting to come 

too as Oliver rushes into her room followed by Thea as they walk in she looks at them.)

Reagan: What's going on?   
Oliver: Hey hey. Don't get yourself excited.  
Reagan: How did i get back in here. Ares!  
Oliver: She flat lined again.   
Reagan: No. Ares!

(She tries to get up but Oliver stops her.)

Reagan: Ollie no let me go i have to get to her.  
Oliver: There's nothing we can do. But sit here and wait for news on her.   
Reagan: Oliver!  
Oliver: Let the doctor's do their job. Their trying their hardest to get her heart going again.  
Reagan: But.  
Oliver: It's not looking good.

(She puts her head back annoyed.)

Reagan: I can't lose her again.  
Oliver: I know that.   
Reagan: I love her.

(He looks at her as she puts her head down trying to keep from losing it.)

Reagan: Mark!  
Oliver: He's still in surgery. But as of right now we don't know much more about his condition.

(She nods her head at him. Up in the Operating room Lucas is also trying to get Mark's heart going again.)

Lucas: Damn it. Mark don't do this. 

(They keep at it but aren't having any luck.)

Lucas: Mark come on.

(He has them hit him again but still nothing after another try he calls it. And gives a time of death. Down in Ares room they finally get Ares heart going again which 

Monica sends out a sign of relief when she hears her heart monitor beeping again. Unaware of what happened upstairs in the Operating room. They work on trying to keep 

Ares alive so that she can be with the woman she loves.)

Monica: Thank god.  
Elizabeth: Yeah. I'll go and tell Reagan.  
Monica: Okay.

(She walks out of the room to go and tell Reagan. Down in the main part of the hospital Lucas walks up to his friends seeing him Michael walks up to him.)

Michael: How's Mark?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because with Mark having been killed by Johnny and the Crows having killed their only suspect in Mark's murder. Will Mark's friends plot out revenge for his murder or will they go after Ava for trying to kill Ares again. Find out in the next chapter of Blood Oath coming up later tonight.


	24. Love confession/Ares wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Blood Oath i hope you all enjoy it.

(Lucas looks at him not sure of how to say it.)

Lucas: I uh.  
Michael: Lucas!  
Lucas: I'm sorry. He didn't make it.

(He looks at him and then looks off not sure of what to say.)

Lucas: We tried everything we could to get his heart going but. The Bullet had hit him right in the heart. There was noway of getting it out without damaging his heart anymore then it are ready was.  
Michael: I just. He was fine when Kara brought him in.  
Lucas: I know he was. Michael i'm sorry.

(He looks at him and nods his head at him as he hugs him getting him to smile a little at him then pulls away from him and walks over to his friends as Lucas stands there not sure 

of what to say after what just happened with Mark as he's standing there Brad walks up to him.)

Brad: Hey.

(He turns and looks at him as he slides down the front of the Nurses station.)

Brad: Hey hey. Baby.  
Lucas: I couldn't save him.

(He looks at him and then over at Michael whose telling Mark's friends of his death.)

Brad: Oh god.

(He grabs him into a hug as he's trying to keep from losing it. Over by the other's Kate gets up and walks out of the hospital to go and be by herself as she gets out there she's 

pasing back and forth not sure of what to do then she starts punching the wall which gets Alex's attention she walks over to her and pulls her away from the wall once she's away 

Alex turns her around to face her.)

Alex: What happened?  
Kate: Mark's dead.

(Alex grabs her into a hug getting her to break down in her arms as she's hugging her they both fall to the ground. Up in Reagan's room she's trying to keep from losing thinking 

she had just lost Ares. But she hasn't. She might not of lost the woman she loves. But she did just lose her bestfriend even if she doesn't know it yet. As she's lying there Elizabeth 

walks in with both good and bad news for her. Hearing the door open Reagan sits up and looks at her.)

Reagan: Ares!  
Elizabeth: Ares is just fine we were able to get her heart started again.

(Reagan looks at her and gives off a sign of relief until Jason sees the look on her face.)

Jason: Elizabeth!  
Elizabeth: Reagan!

(She looks at her and knowing that look.)

Reagan: No no no. Don't tell me.  
Elizabeth: I'm sorry honey. He didn't make it.

(She looks off not wanting to say anything to anyone.)

Jason: What happened?  
Elizabeth: Lucas said the bullet was to close to his heart and when he went to remove it he nicked his heart and he tore an even bigger hole into it he was bleeding out so much that they couldn't get bleeding stopped.  
Jason: Oh god.  
Elizabeth: Reagan i really am sorry.  
Reagan: Why you weren't the one who shot him.  
Elizabeth: I know that. But Mark was also my friend we're all gonna go through this loss together okay.  
Reagan: Okay.

(She nods her head at her as she turns and walks out of the room as she walks out she closes the door behind her and walks off just as upset over losing Mark as his friends and 

family are. Downstairs all of Mark's friends are still trying to wrap their heads around the news of Mark's passing as their all sitting there Kate walks back in with Alex and Kelly 

right behind her. Seeing her Mary runs up to her and hugs her getting her to smile at her.)

Mary: I can't believe he's gone.  
Kate: I can't either.

(As they continue to hug Kara walks up to her sister.)

Alex: They know who did it?  
Kara: It was Johnny Zacchara.  
Alex: Where is he?  
Kara: One of the Crows agents got him in the head. He was dead on scene.  
Alex: Good.  
Kara: Yeah. I never thought i'd ever wish death on someone. But this is Mark.  
Alex: Yeah i know.

(She grabs her sister into a hug as she's hugging her Mary pulls away from her sister as Sophie walks up to her and she quickly hugs her getting Sophie to smile at her.)

Sophie: I'm so sorry baby.  
Kate: Thank you.

(She keeps a hold of her. Up in the operating room Sabrina's cleaning up the room and cleaning the tools as she hear something behind her and then turn to see what's going on.)

Sabrina: What the? Felix!

(He rushes back into the room.)

Felix: What's wrong?  
Sabrina: I could of sworn i heard him breath.  
Felix: What?  
Sabrina: I thought i heard him breath.

(He walks over to Mark's body and feels for pulse but doesn't get anything so he puts his head against his chest but doesn't hear anything.)

Felix: I don't hear or feel anything.  
Sabrina: I could of sworn i heard him breath in.  
Felix: I'm sure you did.  
Veracity: It was me.

(They turn and look at her.)

Felix: Veracity!

(She looks up at him and nods her head at him as they walk over to her.)

Sabrina: How'd you get in here?  
Veracity: I came in here after some of the other nurses walked out.  
Felix: Why?  
Veracity: I wanted to see for myself that he was really gone. I didn't really wanna believe it.  
Sabrina: Hey.  
Veracity: I loved him. And that bastard Johnny Zacchara took him away from me. From us.

(They both look at her in shock.)

Sabrina: Us?  
Veracity: I'm pregnant.

(They both look at her and then to each other then look back at her.)

Felix: Go find one of her bandmates or her sisters.  
Sabrina: I think their all still down stairs.  
Felix: Okay.

(She gets up to go and get one of them. As Felix sits down next to her.)

Veracity: You don't have to sit here with me.  
Felix: I know i don't. But Mark mean't just as much to everyone in this hospital as he mean't to his family and to his friends. Losing him the way we just did hurts like hell.  
Veracity: Yeah. I know he did. I just when Michael told us i didn't wanna believe it so i came up here to see for myself and when i saw all of the machine's off and him not breathing i knew it was true.  
Felix: I really am sorry.  
Veracity: Yeah i know you are. But it doesn't take away the pain that we're all feeling thanks to that jackass. 

(She gets up and walks over to the gurney he's lying on and grabs his hand although she knows he won't feel it she still grabs it.)

Veracity: I was planning on telling him tonight or well later when he got back from getting Tyler and Morgan.  
Felix: How you know it's his? I mean?  
Veracity: Me and John haven't slept together yet. So that would of only left one person whose child it could of been.  
Felix: How far along are you?  
Veracity: Elizabeth say's i'm about two months along.  
Felix: You and John haven't been together that long?  
Veracity: We just got together.  
Felix: So yup Mark would of been the father.  
Veracity: Yes he would of been. I just wasn't sure how i was going to tell him.  
Felix: Were you worried about how his boyfriend was going to react?  
Veracity: More like how my father was going to react.  
Felix: He seemed to really get a long with towards the end.  
Veracity: Yeah at the end. Not while we were together in fact he did everything he could to try and break us up.  
Felix: Oh.

(She laughs at him.)

Veracity: I mean he was getting along with Mark towards the end. But i can honestly say in don't know what he would think if i had told him.  
Felix: You know sometimes at times like this i have a feeling Mark would of made a joke.  
Veracity: Normally yeah he would of. But not when it comes around to someones death he was actually really good about keeping his jokes at bay.

(He nods his head at her as Calamity walks into the room and sees her there.)

Calamity: Vera!

(She looks over at her then let's his hand go and walks over to her friend. As she gets to her she hugs her getting her to smile at her.)

Veracity: I just wanted to see for myself.

(She pulls away from her and looks into the room at Mark's body and still can't believe it herself.)

Calamity: I hear ya.  
Veracity: It's not fair Cal he shouldn't be the one in here lying like this.  
Calamity: I know that. But you heard Lucas he tried everything he could to try and stop the bleeding.  
Veracity: I know he did and i don't blame him for this. The man who should blamed for this is also dead.  
Calamity: Yeah. Hey we got justice without actually getting the bastard sent off to prison.  
Veracity: Yeah right. Because prison kept the prick in. Calamity he has all of these friends and his family who are going to be greiving over him all because Johnny wanted to be dick and kidnap his boyfriend and one of his friends.  
Calamity: He also had your father Vera.  
Veracity: Yeah but he sent my father back.

(She looks at her and then looks off.)

Calamity: You mean?  
Veracity: I think the minute Johnny realized Mark hadn't slept my father.  
Calamity: Had him beaten up and sent here.  
Veracity: And then had his men make the grab on Morgan.  
Calamity: So he would of known that your father and Mark hadn't really slept together are ready.  
Veracity: Which would explain why he sent my father back.  
Calamity: So he took Tyler and only to have your father brought here and then have Morgan taken.  
Veracity: Mark walked into a trap. And he unknowingly took Chase with him.  
Calamity: Johnny had been planning on killing Mark all along.  
Veracity: Yeah. And he did it in front of the man he was falling in love and two of his bestfriends.

(Calamity looks at her and feels even worse for her as she grabs her into a hug.)

Veracity: It's not fair.  
Calamity: I know it's not.  
Veracity: I still loved him.

(Calamity keeps a hold of her feeling worse and worse knowing they lost Mark thanks to that man. As she keeps a hold of her she's trying to keep from losing it but isn't have any 

luck as she continues to look at the body of her bestfriend.)

Calamity: God Mark if he wasn't are ready dead. I'd kill him myself.

(Veracity pulls away from her and sees her looking at Mark's body and grabs her friend into another hug getting her to smile at her. Over in Reagan's room she's lying there 

thinking about the woman she almost lost and the bestfriend she did just lose as she continues to think about them she breaks down as someone walks in to see her.)

Kate: Reagan!

(She looks over at her as she walks into the room and closes the door behind her then walks over to the bed and gets onto it with her and she hugs her as she cries over losing Mark and nearly losing Ares.)

Reagan: Ares doesn't know he's gone yet Kate.  
Kate: I know. But she will.

(She nods her head into her side which makes her hug her even more. Over in Ares room Santino's sitting there with talking to her hoping she'll hear him and hope she'll wake up.)

Santino: Please Ares come back to us. We've are ready lost Mark we can't lose you too.

(As he continues to talk to her he keeps a hold of his friends hand hoping when she's ready she'll wake up and squeeze his hand. Back over in Reagan's room she's still hugging 

Kate as Lucas walks in to talk to her seeing how she looks he can tell she are ready knows.)

Lucas: I'm sorry Reagan.

(She looks at him.)

Reagan: For what? You did everything you could to bring him back and before that you tried to save his life.  
Lucas: Doesn't make it any easier.  
Reagan: No it doesn't. Hell in between nearly losing my girlfriend again to actually losing my bestfriend.  
Lucas: What you mean again?  
Kate: Ares flat lined again while you were in surgery.  
Lucas: What?  
Kate: Monica was able to bring her back.

(He nods his head at her and then looks off towards the room next to Reagan's and gets annoyed. Back over in Ares room Santino's still in there with her as he feels her hand 

move and he looks at her hand and then looks at her.)

Santino: Ares!

(He stands up and has her squeeze his hand again if she can when she does he looks at her.)

Santino: Ares!

(She starts opening her eyes and looks at him.)

Santino: Ares!

(She looks at him and signs to him.)

Ares: (Signs) Reagan!

(He drops her hand and rushes off towards her room as he gets to her room he walks in and looks at her.)

Santino: Reagan!

(She looks at him.)

Reagan: Yeah.  
Santino: Ares!

(She looks at him and fears the worst.)

Reagan: What about her?  
Santino: She's awake.

(Lucas looks at him and rushes out of the room as Kate grabs a wheel chair and helps her into it. Once she's in the chair she wheels her out of the room and into Ares room where 

Lucas is looking her over. As he's looking her over Kate wheels her over to Ares bed as she gets there she grabs her hand and kisses the back of it which gets her to open her eyes 

again and looks at Lucas. Then she looks over at Santino who smiles at her. Then Lucas starts taking the tube out of throat once it's out he puts it down and looks her over more 

and checks her stats.)

Lucas: Ares!

(She looks at him.)

Lucas: You can hear me?

(She nods her head at him.)

Lucas: Can you talk?

(She puts her hand to her throat. He nods his head at her.)

Lucas: That's normal.  
Reagan: It is?  
Lucas: Yeah having this down her throat for how short time it is. It will still mess it up when it comes back up. It makes your throat sore so. She'll be able to use her voice again in acouple of hours or so.

(They nod their heads at him as Reagan kisses her hand again then pulls away from it as she leans into her hand which gets to her to look at her and signs to Santino.)

Ares: (Signs) What's going on?

(They all look at her and then look off not sure of what to say.)

Ares: (Signs) Mark! 

(Kate walks over to her and grabs her other hand and looks at Lucas who nods his head at her.)

Kate: Ares!

(She looks at him.)

Kate: Mark was shot tonight.

(She looks at her and then to Santino whose got his head down then she looks at Kate again.)

Ares: He okay?  
Kate: No. He didn't make it. The bullet was to close to his heart they couldn't remove it safely.

(She looks off not sure of what to say to anyone.)

Ares: Oh god.

(She puts her head back as Reagan gets onto the bed with her and she hugs her getting her to break down in the arms of the woman she loves as their lying there Kate let's Ares 

hand go and looks at Lucas who looks off not sure of what to say to her.)

Kate: It's not fair.  
Lucas: I know it's not.

(Then someone walks into the room and sees Ares awake and smiles at her.)

Michael: Hey she's awake.  
Kate: And in grieving mode.  
Michael: You told her?

(She nods her head at him and he smiles at her as she goes to walk out of the room but he grabs her and hugs her getting her to smile at him.)

Michael: I'm sorry Kate.  
Kate: I know.

(As he continues to hug her he looks over at two of Mark's bestfriends can feel their pain from right here. Back up in the operating room Veracity's still with Mark's body waiting 

for them to take him down their morgue as she's standing there she thinks back to the day they slept together well to before he was leaving her room. Flashback to three years 

ago over in Spain over at the hotel all of the acts are staying Mark's getting ready walk out of the room as Veracity calls him.)

Veracity: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: You are right?  
Veracity: Everything in me is telling to let you walk back out that door and stay away from you but.  
Mark: What?  
Veracity: I can't do that.

(He walks over to her.)

Mark: Why not?  
Veracity: Because i'm in love with you.

(He looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Mark: You're in love with me.  
Veracity: It's okay if you don't feel the same way about me.  
Mark: It's not about not feeling the same way about you Vera. Because i do like you a lot in fact.  
Veracity: But.  
Mark: With everything i do. And my families connection to the mob i don't want to put you in any danger. I can honestly say i don't know what i'd do if i ever lost you

too.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Mark: If i.  
Veracity: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: I'm not asking you to be my boyfriend.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I know that. It's just. I'm the host of the tour and if anyone found out.  
Veracity: What people don't know won't hurt them.

(She pushes his jacket off of him getting him to smile at her.)

Mark: No your right it won't. But.  
Veracity: I know i'm a little old to be going against my father's warnings but i really don't care. I know who i wanna be with and i'm not about let him keep me from

him any longer.

(He smiles at her and as she kisses him again as their kissing she deepens it as their kiss continues Mark picks her up and walks off towards the bed and lies her down

on it once she's down he pulls away from her.)

Mark: You sure about this?  
Veracity: Yeah I am.

(She kisses him again as their kissing she deepens it as their kiss continues she goes to his shirt and opens it as she reaches the last button on his shirt she runs

her hands over his chest getting him to smile in the kiss then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: You really sure about this?

(She nods her head at him.)

Veracity: I'm done waiting. I want you.  
Mark: Vera!  
Veracity: Look Mark if you don't want to do this i'll understand.  
Mark: It's not about not wanting to do it. Because i really do. It's just.  
Veracity: What?  
Mark: I just don't want this to get to.  
Veracity: If it does. Let it.  
Mark: Seriously.  
Veracity: I'm a grown up Mark. He needs to see me as one.  
Mark: I know he does.

(He runs his hand over her chest getting her to smile at him.)

Mark: I just don't want you to get hurt because of him or because of his war with me.  
Veracity: I won't lie i will more an likely end up in this war weather me or my sisters like it or not.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: True.  
Veracity: Hey.

(He looks at her.)

Veracity: My father doesn't get a say in who i date. And this point he really doesn't get a say in who i wanna sleep with.

(He looks at her and smiles then sits up to take his shirt off once it's off he throws it to the floor as it hits the floor she sits up and kisses a couple places on his chest getting him

to smile at her then she pulls away from it. Then he opens her's and pushes her back onto the bed as she lands on it he leans in and kisses down her chest to her stomach as he

gets to her stomach he starts kissing on it getting her to moan from the feel of his lips on it as his kisses on it continues she runs her hands through his hair getting him to smile

in his kisses on her stomach then he pulls away from it and starts kissing back up her to her chest as he reaches her neck he kisses it getting her to smile in it as he continues to

kiss her neck she runs her finger over his bellybutton getting him to smile in it then pull away from it and looks at her.)

Mark: That feels nice.  
Veracity: I was never really one for outtie's.  
Mark: What's so different about me?  
Veracity: Nothing really all I know is that you're who I want.  
Mark: Thank God.

(He kisses her again as their kissing she deepens it sending them into a love making session. End of flashback Veracity's still standing there looking at him and continues to 

remember the day they slept together over in her room. her and

Mark are under the covers kissing after making love to each other as their kissing continues she deepens it sending them into another round love making later their both under

the covers asleep well Veracity is Mark's lying there with her as she sleeps as she's sleeping he's running his finger around her Belly button unaware that he's doing it she wakes up

and feels what he's doing then grabs his hand getting him to look at her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Veracity: Hey.  
Mark: You are right?

(She brings his hand up and kisses it getting him to smile at her.)

Mark: What was i doing?  
Veracity: Running your finger around belly button.  
Mark: Oh lucky finger.

(He kisses her getting her to smile in it then pulls away from her.)

Veracity: No where near as lucky as i am to be here with you.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Mark: You realize.  
Veracity: I'm aware of what he could if he ever finds out about this. But right i really don't care.  
Mark: And again i ask why not?  
Veracity: I'm here with you.

(She kisses him again as their kissing he smiles in it. As their kiss continues she runs her hand over his belly button getting him to moan in the kiss then she pulls

away from him.)

Mark: Even better the second time around.

(She laughs at him as she kisses him again as their kissing he deepens it sending them into yet another love making session. End of flashback Veracity's just coming out of her 

thoughts as she lies her head down onto Mark's chest crying over losing the man she's still very much in love with.)

Veracity: God Mark i regret not telling you before now telling you how much i still love and wanna be with you. I know you were with Tyler and i know you were happy with him. 

But i still loved you so damn much. I keep hoping this is a nightmare and that Lucas will come out and tell us that you're still alive and recovering. From surgery. But it's not lying 

here motionless and i can't do anything to bring you back. But stand here and tell you how much i love you. And i hope that wherever you are you're at peace. I love you so damn 

much Mark.

(As she continues to talk to him Brad's listening in on the other end not wanting to interrupt what she's saying to him. As he's standing there he's not sure of what to say then he 

sees Felix whose walking up to him.)

Felix: You are right?  
Brad: I was just listening to Veracity talking to Mark and it's not fair Felix. She's going to have to go the rest of her life without the man she loves all because of Johnny.  
Felix: I hear ya.  
Brad: His friends shouldn't be grieving they should be celebrating.  
Felix: Why?  
Brad: I just talked to Lucas.  
Felix: Okay.  
Brad: Ares woke up.

(He looks off not sure of what to say.)

Brad: And Kate had to tell her they just lost Mark.

(He looks around not sure of what to say.)

Felix: You're right this isn't fair.

(Then they hear a scream in the room and rush into the room.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because with Veracity having screamed it's more and likely leading both Felix and Brad to wonder if it was a good or a bad scream. Find out in the next update of Blood Oath later today. After i type up and post up my next Kagan one shot. Stay tuned.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Blood Oath i hope you all enjoy it.

Brad: Veracity!

(She looks at him and they see Mark with his eyes open.)

Veracity: Mark!  
Mark: Hey beautiful.

(She smiles at him as she kisses him getting him to smile in it as their kissing he continues to smile in it then she pulls away from him.)

Veracity: Tell me i'm not dreaming.  
Mark: Well if you are i'm having the sameone.

(She smiles at him as he kisses her again then pulls away from her.)

Mark: I love you too.

(She smiles at him as she realize he heard her.)

Veracity: Mark!  
Mark: Hey hey i'll be okay. I promise.

(Then he puts his head back as Brad and Felix rush over to them and quickly get the machines back on before they lose him again. Once their on they can see his 

heartbeat and Brad rushes over to the phone and calls down to the nurses station. And Elizabeth answers it.)

Elizabeth: Nurses Station this is Nurse Baldwin speaking.  
Brad: Elizabeth go find Lucas and get back up to OR 3.  
Elizabeth: Why?  
Brad: Mark's alive.

(She drops the phone and rushes off to go and find Lucas. Up in Ares room Lucas is finishing up his last minute check up on her as Elizabeth rushes into the room. 

Getting them to turn and look at her.)

Lucas: Elizabeth!  
Elizabeth: We're both needed up in OR 3.  
Lucas: Why? The person in there is.

(She looks at him and he rushes from the room. And head over to the operating room they have Mark in. As they get there they rush over to him and check his pulse and 

heartbeat.)

Lucas: I don't understand. He was dead. I checked and double checked everything.  
Elizabeth: I don't know.  
Lucas: Get the other's in here we've gotta get his heart and chest sewed up and down into recovery.

(She nods her head at him as Veracity walks out of the room and down towards the main part of the hospital as she gets down there Serenity walks over to her.)

Serenity: Hey.  
Veracity: Hey.  
Serenity: Hey you look like you've just seen a ghost.  
Veracity: That's because i think i just did.  
Serenity: What you mean?  
Veracity: Mark's alive.

(She looks at her in shock along with Calamity and Charity. They walk over to her and as they get to her Calamity turns her around and looks at her.)

Calamity: You sure?  
Veracity: Very. I saw him open his eyes with my own eyes. Cal when i walked in there he was dead and now he's alive. I just don't get it.  
Calamity: Hey hey. I'm sure we'll get some answers okay.  
Veracity: I know we will. I'm just glad the bastard who shot him is dead.  
Calamity: Yeah.

(She grabs her into a hug getting her to smile at her. A few hours later Lucas comes back down into the main part of the hospital which gets all of Mark's friends and 

his sister's attention who were told that they had lost their brother only to find out when they arrived that he was alive and once again being worked on. Seeing him 

walk down Michael walks up to him.)

Michael: Okay i'm confused.  
Lucas: Yeah well you're not the only one. I was in there i checked and checked his pulse over and over again he was dead.  
Michael: So how the hell?  
Lucas: No idea. But all i can say is that i'm glad he is alive.  
Veracity: Lucas!  
Lucas: He's okay. He's once again with us.  
Veracity: What about the bullet?  
Lucas: I managed to get it out of him i repaired the hole in his heart he makes it past the next twenty-four hours he'll be on the fast track to recovery.  
Veracity: Can we see him?  
Lucas: He's in recovery right now. We'll send a nurse out to get you when we've got him set up in a room.

(She nods her head at him.)

Veracity: Okay thanks.  
Lucas: You're welcome. I know we all went through hell it's not easy losing someone we all love and respect the hell out of.  
Veracity: Yeah. Just glad he's alive.  
Lucas: So are your friends back there.

(She turns and looks at him.)

Veracity: Yeah mostly for something else that i need to tell him. But it can wait.  
Lucas: Okay.

(He goes to walk off but he turns and looks at her.)

Lucas: Did you light any candle's in the operating room?

(She turns and looks at him.)

Veracity: No.   
Lucas: You sure?  
Veracity: Yeah. Although i thought it was weird they were all around his bed.  
Calamity: That is weird.  
Lucas: Yeah. Anyway. He'll be in Recovery for a little and once he's in his room i'll send a nurse out to get you.  
Veracity: Thank you.  
Lucas: You're welcome.

(He turns and walks off as Veracity looks at her bandmates who look just as confused as she does.)

Veracity: Cal how long since Lucas told us that we lost Mark?

(She looks at her watch.)

Calamity: Four hours.  
Veracity: And i was only in there with him for ten twenty minutes.  
Calamity: Mark's body never left the hospital.  
Veracity: So how the hell is he alive again.  
Calamity: I don't know. But do you really wanna question it?  
Veracity: No. I don't. I love him Cal.

(She smiles at her as she grabs her into a hug again getting her to smile at her. Back over in Ares room both her and Reagan are talking as Santino walk into talk to 

them.)

Ares: Hey.  
Santino: Hey. This has really been a weird night or well early morning so far.  
Reagan: Why?  
Santino: Mark's alive.

(They both look at him and then to each other not sure of what to say to him.)

Reagan: I.  
Santino: Veracity said she saw him open his eyes.  
Reagan: So he's alive?  
Santino: He is.

(She looks at Ares who looks just as surprised as everyone else is.)

Ares: But didn't?  
Santino: He did. He said he checked a number of times Mark had no pulse.  
Ares: So how is he alive?  
Santino: No idea. But i'm glad he is.  
Reagan: So am i. I have my bestfriend and the woman i love with us still.  
Santino: Yeah.

(They laugh at him. An hour later over in Mark's room he's asleep after being moved from recovery to his own room as he's lying there asleep someone walks into his 

room as they walk in he closes the door and walks over to his side of the bed and sits down next to him as he sits down he watches him sleep as he's watching he can't 

help but wonder how it is Mark's alive given how they were told he was dead as he's sitting there feeling someone watching him Mark wakes up and turns his head to look 

at him seeing who it is Mark looks at him in shock.)

Mark: Commander!  
Jacob: Hey.  
Mark: Hi. What?  
Jacob: I'm surprised myself.

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: I thought you hated me.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Jacob: Like i said that night in London.  
Mark: Oh yeah what's that?  
Jacob: Kind of hard to hate someone i find so good looking.

(Mark laughs at him.)

Mark: Yeah you're not so bad looking either.  
Jacob: Too bad i'm married.  
Mark: Yeah that's a real downer.

(They start laughing than calm down.)

Mark: You realize i wouldn't actually do anything with you right?  
Jacob: I know. You wouldn't do that to my wife or my daughters.  
Mark: No i wouldn't. Doesn't matter how tempting it is. Plus your wife is rich. She could really end my life if she really wanted to.  
Jacob: She could.

(Mark smiles at him.)

Mark: Vera!  
Jacob: She's okay. She's in visiting with Reagan.  
Mark: How is she?  
Jacob: She's okay. She nearly lost Ares.  
Mark: What?

(He goes to sit up but Jacob stops him and has him lie back.)

Jacob: She must of flat lined right around the time you did. But they were able bring her back.  
Mark: Oh thank god.  
Jacob: There's something you should know.  
Mark: What?  
Jacob: Right before she flat lined your friend Jason caught Ava Jerome coming out of her room.

(Mark looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: God. They just can't leave it alone.  
Jacob: No they can't.  
Mark: Johnny!  
Jacob: He's dead. Thankfully.  
Mark: Good.

(He looks at him and smiles at him.)

Mark: What about Chase! Tyler!  
Jacob: All of them are okay. Detective Chase Tyler and Morgan are fine. He can't hurt them or you again.  
Mark: It's not them i'm worried about. I've seen that look on his face before.  
Jacob: What look?  
Mark: He kept asking me who was in the Bat suit.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Jacob: Why would he care about whose in the bat suit or not?  
Mark: I don't know. But he was getting worse and worse. With each time i wouldn't tell who was in it.  
Jacob: Do you know who wears it?  
Mark: I do. And i can honestly tell you.   
Jacob: What?  
Mark: It's not my secret to tell.

(He nods his head at him. As he remains in there Kate walks up to his room and opens it to find Jacob in there with Mark whose once again asleep due to him still 

recovering from his surgery as she walks in she closes the door.)

Kate: Dad!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Jacob: Hey.  
Kate: Hey. What you doing in here? I thought you hated him?  
Jacob: Belive it or not kiddo he's grown on me.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Yeah he can do that. He's one hell of a friend Dad.  
Jacob: So I've been told.  
Kate: I just. I can honestly say. I know we lost him. But i really don't want to feel that loss again. Not when it comes around to him.

(He looks at her and then looks over at Mark whose still asleep.)

Jacob: I hear ya.

(He hugs her getting her to smile at him then he pulls away from her and walks out of the room as he walks out he closes the door behind him then walks to the window 

and looks in on Kate sitting with Mark as someone walks up to him.)

Jacob: My daughters don't find out about what i did in order to bring him back.  
Constantine: Their going to find out.  
Jacob: I know. But they also can't know how i feel about him.  
Constantine: If you think they won't figure it out you're out of your mind.  
Jacob: I know. Their way to smart. But i don't want to risk Mark his new chance with Veracity.  
Constantine: I thought you hated him?  
Jacob: He's a nice guy. I can honestly say i don't know why i hated him so much.  
Constantine: Look as long as you two don't do anything that could cost Mark his second chance with Veracity.  
Jacob: We won't.

(He nods his head at him as he turns and walks off. As he walks off someone walks up to him.)

Brad: So it was you who brought him back.

(Jacob turns and looks at him.)

Jacob: I.  
Brad: Look i don't care why you did it. As long as he's alive and back with his friends and family. 

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Brad: We do a lot of thing for the people we want. And it's not all good things either. What you did for Mark was.  
Jacob: I saw the pain they were all in i couldn't let him stay that way.  
Brad: Having failed to try and save Mark's life at time really took it out of my husband. I've never seen him like that. Well i have but that's only because his father 

lied to him and said he was out the mob life when he really wasn't. But Mark he could walk away from the life if he actually really wanted too.

Jacob: So why doesn't he?  
Brad: Out of fear of whoever he worked for before coming after his friends and family. Including the two people he's in love with.

(Jacob looks at him and then looks into the room where Mark's still asleep.)

Jacob: I thought who he worked with before was Santino?  
Brad: It was. But there are other mob bosses out there who could just as easily come you his family and his friends. Gotham might have the GCPD The Crows and the Bat. 

But not even you guys could keep someone safe if that one mob boss comes looking for Mark. If he ever wanted out of it.  
Jacob: So what your saying is?  
Brad: Mark can try to get out of this life if he really wanted to.  
Jacob: But they won't let him.  
Brad: Not without a price. And if trying to get out of his life costs him friends family or even someone he loves. I don't think he'd know what to do.

(He nods his head at him.)

Brad: I won't tell them about you being the one who had him brought back or about the other thing.  
Jacob: Thank you.  
Brad: You're welcome. 

(Then he walks off as Jacob does the samething. Over the next couple of days both Mark and Ares remain in the hospital and continue to recover from their accident and 

being shot. Even if one of them had died and was brought back to life the very same night which made a lot of Mark's friends and family happy about the news. But the 

one person who wasn't to happy with the fact that he's alive is the very person who nearly killed Ares in the first place. After learning of Mark being alive again Ava 

has been doing everything she can to try and get to him but no one is letting her within feet of his room and will be damned if she gets within a hundread feet of Mark 

or Ares again. In fact when both Kate and Sophie stopped her she got a lot more then she was willing to listen to.)

Kate: Go near them again and i'll find away to make your life a living hell.  
Ava: I'm are ready living in it.  
Kate: Don't blame Kiki's death on Mark. Or on Ares. They aren't the ones who killed her.  
Ava: She knows my brother's secret.  
Kate: I don't care. You go near them and your daughter won't be the only who lands into an early grave.

(She goes to go after her but Morgan lightly pushes her back.)

Morgan: She's not worth it.

(Kate looks at him and nods her head at him as they walk off he looks at Ava who looks at him.)

Morgan: You just don't know when to give up do you?  
Ava: What?  
Morgan: Trying to kill people. We lost Mark two days. Luckily we got him back. But we nearly lost Ares that same night. And yet here you are trying to kill her. And 

she's done nothing wrong. 

Ava: She knows too much.  
Morgan: So what? Do you have any idea how much Ares means to Reagan. How much Mark means to his friends and family or do you and Julian just not care.  
Ava: You know with how you're coming at me i'd think you're in love with him.  
Morgan: I'm not.   
Ava: Really?  
Morgan: Really.  
Ava: Sounds like you are.  
Morgan: Actually Ava i really don't care what you think. I'm not in love with Mark he's one of my bestfriends. And if i was. What the hell makes you think i'd ever 

tell you.

(She looks at him in shock at what he said.)

Morgan: Stay the hell away from Mark and Ares rooms. Or i'll do something that'll get me thrown in prison for a crime i did commit.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Ava: I know about you two.  
Morgan: So. Me and Mark slept together. I had a blast that night. He gave me the night of my life. But he's not in love with me and i'm not in love with him.  
Ava: So he's what in love with the Everbitch member.  
Morgan: Evermoist aren't bitches. They care a hell of a lot more about peoples feelings then either you or Julian care to even say. So don't ever talk bad about them. 

When it comes around to some people. At least with them i can trust.

(He shoves her back into the wall as she stares at him in shock at how fast he didn't just defend the one member but all four of them.)

Michael: You know one of these days people are going to start thinking you wanna get back into my brother's pants.

(She looks at him.)

Michael: And i'm here to tell you. That it's never going to happen. Stay the hell away from my brother and while you're at it.  
Ava: What?  
Michael: Stay the hell away from Mark and Ares. Don't think for a second i won't ruin your life. I mean my dad is just as rich as the Quartermaines.

(He walks around to go and talk to Morgan whose talking with the Evermoist members as he gets to them he talks to them along with Morgan. Over by Mark's room Ava goes 

to walk in but two Crows agents stand on either side of his room so she quickly backs off and walks away from it. In Mark's room he's awake and looking something over 

on his laptop as the door opens and Sophie walks in.)

Mark: Hey.  
Sophie: Hey. How you doing?  
Mark: I'm good. How are you and Kate doing?

(She smiles at him.)

Sophie: Uh we're good. We're still worried about you and Ares though.  
Mark: Ava!  
Sophie: Yeah. She was just trying to come into your room. But us along with your friend Morgan put a stop to it.  
Mark: She's not gonna give up until she gets what she wants.  
Sophie: And what does she want?  
Mark: Me dead and out of her way.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Sophie: And Ares?  
Mark: I'm sure she wants her dead as much as she wants me dead. But neither one of them aren't going to be getting their way.  
Sophie: Doesn't mean they won't try again at some point. Mainly with you getting close to the Commander.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Well i haven't Tyler since i came back from the dead so.  
Sophie: Seriously?  
Mark: Yeah. Unless he comes in while i'm asleep but. Whenever i'm awake he's nowhere to be seen.  
Sophie: Huh. Anyway.

(He laughs at her.)

Mark: I've been looking over somethings.  
Sophie: Like what?  
Mark: Hospital bills my insurance.  
Sophie: Oh so much fun.  
Mark: Trying to keep tabs on you and Kate.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Wondering what Morgan looks like naked. Oh no wait i don't have to wonder that. I are ready know.

(She continues to laugh then calms down.)

Sophie: Me and Kate are doing just fine. We really couldn't be happier.  
Mark: Good to know. I really am glad you two found your back to each other.  
Sophie: So am i. I really hope we can make it this time. And i really hope i don't screw it up this time.  
Mark: Why would you worry about that?  
Sophie: I still haven't come out to my parents. And they still don't know about Kate.  
Mark: Sophie!  
Sophie: I know i know. I really love Kate and i don't want to lose her.  
Mark: I know coming out to your family can be scary god knows it was scary for me to come out to mine.  
Sophie: Really?  
Mark: Yeah. I mean my aunt and uncle were okay with it. He gave me hell for it. But he said was still okay with it. My cousin's were okay with it. I mean one cousin 

wasn't but then again. The woman he married is a real bitch so.

Sophie: I'm sure.  
Mark: My point is. I know you love Kate and wanna be with her. But don't you think your parents should at least know. So that you don't have to live in the shadows.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Sophie: I just don't want them to look at me like i'm some disappointment. I mean i could of easily told the truth back in the Academy and left with Kate.  
Mark: We all have those one set of parents who will look at you in disappointment. Luckily for me Alex and Kara we have parents or in Alex and Kara's case a parent 

whose very understanding. I can honestly say coming out to my family was scary and hard all at the same time.

(She nods her head at him.)

Mark: But if you're still not ready to come out to them. Then i'm sure Kate won't push the issue.  
Sophie: Yeah i know she won't. That's one of the things i love about her.  
Mark: There one thing about her you don't love?  
Sophie: I'd say her being a smart ass. But that's who Kate is.  
Mark: Yeah it is.  
Sophie: God Mark i love that woman so damn much. 

(He looks at her and smiles at her.)

Mark: I know.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Sophie: Sorry.  
Mark: What? No hey come on. When it comes around to something like this. being in love with someone isn't such a bad thing. Mainly when their as hot as Kate Kane.

(She looks at him and flips him off.)

Mark: Now now Agent Moore. Don't make me sick Kate on you.  
Sophie: Don't be threatening me with a good time.  
Mark: Oh.

(She starts laughing at him. Then he looks at her as he gets serious and puts his lap top down then looks off.)

Sophie: You are right?

(He looks at her.)

Mark: Is this weird.  
Sophie: What?  
Mark: Me being alive? I mean for over four hours i was thought to be dead. In fact i was dead. And now i'm here talking and joking around with you guys.  
Sophie: Well it's a little weird. I mean we thought we had lost you. Everyone in this hospital or at least the people closet to you were grieving. Your friend Lucas 

was beside himself when you died on the table.

(Mark looks at her and nods his head at her.)

Sophie: Michael and Morgan well they were upset pissed off most of all. Your friend Chase was just as mad. I mean you had a lot of people angry at your death. And not 

because the doctors didn't try hard enough to save your life. But all because your life had been cut so short. 

Mark: Vera!  
Sophie: Veracity! She was worst out of us all.  
Mark: Why?  
Sophie: Because you mean just as much to her Mark. She cried in Calamity's arms over twenty minutes and i think she was even up there with for another when you woke up 

in front of her.

Mark: Yeah.   
Sophie: We were all grieving Mark and we're so damn happy that you're back with us. Mainly Reagan and Ares.  
Mark: Really?  
Sophie: Kate had to break the news of your passing seconds after her waking up from her coma.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: Lucas told me that i must of flat lined right around the same time as Ares.  
Sophie: Yeah.  
Mark: I mean i'm glad i'm alive too. But.  
Sophie: What?  
Mark: Who the hell brought me back?  
Sophie: I don't know. I really don't. If we all knew we'd thank the person.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Sophie: Anyway. I'm gonna go so you can get some more rest.  
Mark: Okay. Thanks Sophie.  
Sophie: You bet.

(Then she turns and walks out of the room. As she walks out he puts his head back still not sure of who brought him back but is grateful to them for doing so. As he 

continues to keep his head back Chase walks into his room getting him to look up at him.)

Mark: Why if it isn't Detective Chase.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Chase: Hey man.  
Mark: Hey. How you doing?  
Chase: Good. I'm still trying to figure out why Johnny did what he did.  
Mark: What he do?  
Chase: You don't remember what he did?  
Mark: I do. I just wanted to see if you'd remember.

(He laughs at him.)

Chase: I just don't get why?  
Mark: Maybe he thought you were cute.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Chase: Okay smart ass why'd he have his men pull my shirt up?  
Mark: To see if your torso matched your good looks.

(He looks at him and laughs trying to cover his blush.)

Chase: Oh my god. You really are Mark.

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: I'm really me.  
Chase: Okay good.   
Mark: I'd hope so.

(He laughs at him.)

Mark: What's up?  
Chase: I was just wondering.  
Mark: What?

(He looks at him and then walks close to him as he gets to him he leans into him getting Mark to laugh at him.)

Mark: A little close their Detective.  
Chase: I know. I was wanting to know if you had liked what you saw?

(Mark looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: I'd be lying if i said i didn't. See i might be bi and in a some what relationship. But i'm not blind. Willow is a very lucky woman.

(Chase smiles at him and then looks off.)

Chase: I like to think it goes both ways.  
Mark: Good to know.  
Chase: Anyway.  
Mark: Yeah.

(He backs up as Mark looks around the room and then looks at him.)

Mark: Something else bothering you Chase?  
Chase: Kind of and i have a feeling it's something that's on everyone's minds.  
Mark: Yeah. But i'm trying my hardest not to think about it. Too much.  
Chase: Really?  
Mark: Yeah really.  
Chase: Okay.

(Then the door to Mark's room opens and Tyler walks in getting them to look over at him.)

Mark: Tyler!

(He looks at him and smiles at him.)

Tyler: Hi.  
Chase: I'll give you two some time alone.  
Mark: Okay thanks.  
Chase: You bet.

(Then he walks off and out of the room as he walks out he closes the door behind him as Tyler walks over to Mark and sits on the bed next to him as he sits up in still 

a lot of pain.)

Tyler: I'm sorry i haven't been by to see you.  
Mark: Yeah. What's that about?  
Tyler: Mark when we lost you. I couldn't believe it. And when i got that call from Kate saying that you're alive. I really couldn't believe it. One minute you're dead 

and the next you're not.

(Mark looks at him and then looks off. Then he looks at him.)

Mark: I know.  
Tyler: Over the last couple of days I've been doing a lot of thinking and with the more i think about things the more i want to tell you something. I just can't find 

himself to tell you.

Mark: To tell me what?

(He looks at him and then looks off as he stands up as he leans into him.)

Tyler: I had this big speech to tell you just how i feel about you. But now for the life of me i can't think of the words i was going to say.  
Mark: There's not rush Tyler.  
Tyler: I know that.  
Mark: Hey.

(He places his hand onto his cheek getting him to lean into it which gets Mark to smile at him.)

Tyler: I'm in love with you Mark.

(Mark looks at him and smiles at him.)

Tyler: I'll understand if you don't feel the same way i do. I really will.  
Mark: I so badly wanna tell you i feel the same way i really do.

(He looks at him and nods his head at him as he puts his head down and Mark puts his head back knowing who he wants to be with. But she's with someone else.)

Tyler: You're still in love with Veracity?

(Mark looks at him and nods his head at him.)

Mark: But the only thing is. she's with someone else. 

(He looks at him and nods his head at him.)

Mark: But it wouldn't be fair to you if i dated you while i'm in still in love with someone else.  
Tyler: You don't want to pull a Sophie.  
Mark: I really don't.

(He nods his head at him.)

Mark: I'm sorry Tyler.  
Tyler: It's okay. Really. 

(He turns and walks out of the room as Mark puts his head back not sure of what to think or do. Because here he is fresh from the dead or well two days of being alive 

again and he just broke up with Tyler so that he could be with a woman whose dating another man. And he's also still wondering who brought him back to this hell that 

he's in now. He just hopes that he can find it in himself later on. As to who he moves on with he doesn't know yet. He just hopes the person he moves on with makes him 

as happy as John Wick makes Veracity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter and loved at how quickly i brought Mark back. I mean i wasn't planning on bringing him back so soon. But i just couldn't help it. But with him being back will he finally move on or will he finally get the woman he's been wanting for so long. Find out in the next update of Blood Oath. Also next chapter will be a two year time jump so stay tuned for that.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Blood Oath i hope you all enjoy it.

Two years later.

(It's been two years since Batwoman made her appearance in Gotham and did everything she could to annoy the Crows her father mainly. After showing herself in Gotham and with 

her help being able to prove Mark didn't kill his aunt and uncle. only to have proof that ruled out both Tyler and Jacob's involvement in their murders but one other Crows agent 

was in fact involved in their deaths and is once again serving time for his part in it. In between Mark Tyler and Jacob being released from prison after the charges were dropped 

Johnny Zacchara was moved from a prison in New York to Gotham which worried a lot of people mainly Mark. Who mainly worried about his friends and his girlfriend at the time. 

After locking Johnny back up both Reagan and Ares found out something that made three people in Port Charles do something that nearly ended both of their lives but they both 

managed to pull through it. Even after they had lost Mark only to have him brought back. By someone no one ever thought would do it. But are glad they did it even if they don't 

know who brought him back. All of this is leading up to two years later. It's the year 2020. Over at Mark's record label Mark's at his desk looking over something as Reagan walks 

into the office.)

Reagan: Hey.

(He looks up at her and smiles as he sees how big she's gotten.)

Mark: Oh wow.

(Shortly after being released from the hospital Ares had asked Reagan to marry and a couple of months later were married by a justice of the peace and after a year of marriage 

both Reagan and Ares decided to add to their family and went to the clinic to see about using Ares eggs in order to get Reagan Pregnant after months of trying they finally caught 

a break when Reagan found she's pregnant and can't wait to become a mother which made all of their friends and family happy to hear. And also as for Veracity shortly after Mark 

was brought back she told him that she was pregnant and he told her that if needed help he would be there to help her when she needed it and she said she was grateful to him 

and told him she would tell him what she needed. After nine months Veracity gave birth to both her's and Mark's son who she happily named after his uncle and a friend of his. 

After hearing the name he looked at her and laughed off the shock.)

Mark: Seriously?  
Veracity: I mean i know you're uncle was an ass but he was still your uncle and i know he was one of your bestfriends.  
Mark: He was. And he was cute.

(She looked at him and laughed. Back over at Mark's office.)

Mark: How your feel?  
Reagan: Good. I'm tried a lot of the time. But other than that.  
Mark: I know.  
Reagan: Have i told you how happy i am that you were brought back.  
Mark: Once or twice.

(She laughs at him.)

Reagan: I'm sorry it's just we all really missed the hell out of you when we all thought you were dead.  
Mark: I get. I'm just glad that both you and Ares pulled through after that accident.  
Reagan: Yeah really. Too bad last year Brad and Lucas were in the same type of accident that nearly ended both mine and Ares life.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Reagan: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah i'm fine. It's just i'm not surprised in the least that the very same highway that you and Ares had your accident.  
Reagan: Is the very same road Brad and Lucas had their's on.  
Mark: Yeah. I mean yes did they save Alexis life yes they did. But it did put Lucas into a coma.  
Reagan: Which works out in whoever messed with their breaks.  
Mark: Yes it would. And given how it happened on the same road that you two had your's.  
Reagan: You're thinking Julian had something to do with this.  
Mark: Well if Brad starts talking again. I mean yeah Michael and Willow know that Wiley isn't her son Silo. But he is Michael's son with Nelle.  
Reagan: Mark if Lucas ever wakes up and if he remembers that night.  
Mark: Yeah i know. There's no telling what either Nelle or Julian are gonna do.  
Reagan: I still say him and Nelle had something to do with mine and Ares accident i don't care what the police say.  
Mark: Oh and i believe whole heartily i really do but.  
Reagan: No i get it.  
Mark: Okay.  
Reagan: Anyway.  
Mark: What?  
Reagan: How's Kate doing?  
Mark: Last i talked to Sophie she was still feeling like crap after what happened to Catherine.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Reagan: I mean i get that whatever Catherine did back when they were kids was messed up. But to go and kill your step sister's mother because of it.  
Mark: Alice isn't all there Reagan. She's boarder line between sane and insane.  
Reagan: Yeah i heard Mary still.  
Mark: Yeah. Kate kept putting Alice before Mary and well.  
Reagan: Yeah well we all do things for our sisters even if we don't want.  
Mark: Reagan!  
Reagan: I almost lost my wife Mark.  
Mark: But you didn't.  
Reagan: I know that.  
Mark: Look Mary and Kate will get through this. I know they will.  
Reagan: Yeah and now because of Alice and her brother.  
Mark: I know. Jacob Kane is back in a prison cell for a crime he didn't commit.  
Reagan: Yeah. There anyway we can proof he didn't do that as well.  
Mark: Mary Sophie and Tyler are all working on that as we speak.  
Reagan: You know now that Catherine's dead.  
Mark: What?  
Reagan: You can always buy out the Crows and keep Sophie Moore in the Commanders seat.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: I could. But what the hell about this. I can't run this and own a billion dollar security firm.  
Reagan: Mark they have agents out there who trying to keep this city safe from people like Alice and Mouse.  
Mark: You keep forgetting about Batwoman.  
Reagan: Yes i am. But you gotta think about this fairly Mark.  
Mark: What?  
Reagan: You can do something that not a lot of people are willing to do.  
Mark: I know i threatened to sue them but.  
Reagan: I know you never would of actually done it.  
Mark: No i wouldn't of.   
Reagan: But hey if you don't want to own the Crows i'm sure we could find someone whose willing to take over as owner.

(Mark looks at her and laughs. As he picks his phone up and calls someone. As he remains on the phone he thinks about the man whose once again in prison for a crime he didn't 

even do. Then the phone picks up and he talks to the person on the other end as their talking he gets what he needs to take over ownership of the Crows. Over the next couple of 

days Mark works non-stop to finish up the last minute details on trying to take over the Crows. Once all of the paperwork is in order he went down to Crows Head Quarters and 

told Sophie who looked him and laughed off the shock.)

Sophie: Are you serious?  
Mark: I'm very serious.  
Sophie: Oh my god. Mark that's awesome.  
Mark: I'd like to think so.  
Sophie: The Commander know?  
Mark: Not as of yet. But i'm sure he'll find out soon enough.  
Sophie: Think he'll be about it?  
Mark: I doubt it.

(She laughs at him.)

Sophie: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah i'm fine.

(He walks over to the window and looks out of it as he looks out he can see what Jacob saw everyday he was at work. Sophie looks at Mark realize's something.)

Sophie: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Sophie: All of that hate between you and the Commander.

(Mark turns and looks at her.)

Mark: What about it?  
Sophie: Why i have a feeling there's more than just the hate between you two.

(Mark looks at her and flashes back to the night before Catherine was killed and then flashes back.)

Mark: There's nothing between me and Commander Kane.  
Sophie: You sure about that.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Yes i am. Why would you ask that?  
Sophie: I was just wondering is all.  
Mark: No you were fishing.  
Sophie: I can't worry about my friend?  
Mark: It's not the you worrying about me that's making think and wonder if you're trying to ask if i have feelings for your boss.  
Sophie: Do you?

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: You this is the time where i wish i could say. That i don't.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: I mean for the better half of two years after i moved to Gotham all him and Tyler did was cause me trouble.  
Sophie: I know that.  
Mark: I keep telling myself to move on and be with someone whose going to be with because it's what they want and it's something you want.  
Sophie: And?  
Mark: I just. I can't seem to keep him off of my mind and it's driving me insane.

(She looks at him and feels bad for him.)

Sophie: You ever going to act on them?

(He looks at her and then flashes back to that night again as the flashback continues he remembers the things they did and the number of kisses he left on the man's body then he flashes back again.)

Mark: I kind of are ready did.

(She looks at him.)

Sophie: What?  
Mark: It was right before Mouse showed up here using his face to make everyone think that him and Catherine had rekindled their marriage.  
Sophie: When was this?  
Mark: I don't know. A week or two after the truth came out.  
Sophie: Huh.  
Mark: What?  
Sophie: He had mentioned that him and Catherine were separated but i didn't think.  
Mark: It was one night. And we both talked about it the next time we saw each other.  
Sophie: Okay.  
Mark: We both said it was going to be a one night thing. And that was it.  
Sophie: What started it?  
Mark: He had come by my place and we started talking.  
Sophie: About?  
Mark: Yeah. He said she had paid someone in her lab to say that the bones that they had found were Alice's bones. Me being who i am was understanding and was willing to listen didn't matter how badly him and Tyler treated me.

(She nods her head at him.)

Mark: Of all things to happen i didn't think that would happen.  
Sophie: Were you relived when you found out they had split up?  
Mark: No of course not. The man had just ended his marriage after ten years. I wasn't about to celebrate.  
Sophie: Wow you really aren't Nash Brennan.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Thank god for that right.  
Sophie: Yeah.  
Mark: Like i said we both talked about it and both decided it wouldn't be right.  
Sophie: Why?  
Mark: What?  
Sophie: Why not? You two apparently really like each other if you're willing to sleep with him a week or two after him and wife break up.  
Mark: Because he's my ex girlfriend and my bestfriends father.  
Sophie: True.  
Mark: And he's also my son's grandfather. I can just imagine Victor when he's a little older why he's dad is with his grandfather instead of his mother.  
Sophie: Yeah i know that.  
Mark: I don't care how i feel about him Sophie. What happened between us that night can't happen again.   
Sophie: Does Kate know?  
Mark: No. And i really don't want her to know.  
Sophie: Mark!  
Mark: Sophie he's her's Mary's and Veracity's father. I can't lose my friendship with Kate. Or her sisters.  
Sophie: Mark you can't keep this a secret.  
Mark: Actually i can. And.

(Sophie looks at him and realize's what he's talking about.)

Sophie: No. Noway in hell. I'm not keeping this away from Kate.  
Mark: Sophie!  
Sophie: Mark me and Kate have this whole thing between us. No more hiding. No more secrets. I can't lose her.  
Mark: You're not going to.  
Sophie: You don't know that.  
Mark: I just.  
Sophie: Mark i'm not keeping something this big away from my girlfriend. She could find out and if or when she finds out that i knew and didn't tell her. I could lose her.

(He looks at her and then looks off. As one of the agents rushes into the office.)

Agent: Agent Moore.

(She turns and looks at him.)

Sophie: Yeah.  
Agent: We just got a call from Miles Laurence.  
Sophie: What he want?  
Agent: Commander Kane is missing.

(She looks at him and then to Mark.)

Sophie: What?  
Agent: He told me that the guards were doing their nightly rounds and noticed that his cell is empty.  
Mark: They know who did it?  
Agent: No.  
Sophie: How the hell is it he keeps losing inmates?  
Mark: That's a very good question. You wanna get Kate involved in this?  
Sophie: He's not gonna want her involved.  
Mark: But.  
Sophie: He's not the one in charge. Get my girlfriend down here.  
Agent: Yes ma'am.

(As he turns and walks off Mark looks at Sophie and then looks off annoyed with himself.)

Mark: You're right.

(She looks at him.)

Sophie: About?  
Mark: Yeah. You shouldn't keep this from Kate. It's not fair to you and it sure as hell isn't fair to her.  
Sophie: Okay good.

(He nods his head at her. Over the next several hours the Crows look into how Jacob went missing in a prison that's supposed to be guarded by the prison guards. As they 

continue to look into it. Mark figured it out and told Kate who looked at him.)

Kate: Why would they still be after my father?  
Mark: Alice maybe?  
Kate: She wouldn't want to attract attention to herself.  
Mark: She hates him Kate.   
Kate: Yeah but there's someone else out there who hates him just as much.  
Mark: Dodgeson!  
Kate: Yeah. I mean if he's missing.  
Mark: He could be big part of the reason why he's gone.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: Huh. 

(He looks at her and remembers something as the flashback continues he remembers what the inmates did to him and then flashes back and Kate knows the look on his face.)

Kate: What?  
Mark: Maybe the reason why they can't find a spot where he escaped is because.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Their still in the prison.

(They both rush off. Later over at the prison Mark runs in and tells Kate to go and look for Miles as he runs off towards their basement to see if he can't find them down there. 

Little does Mark know that he's right and that is where they have him. Down in the basement of the prison. A group of inmates has Jacob as they get him to where they want him 

they throw him down until their boss walks up to them.) 

Inmate: open the top and pull it down and then get him up onto the table. 

(They do as their told turn him around and pull open the top part of his orange jump suit once it's open they get him up and pull it down once it's down they put him down onto 

the table once he's on it they grab his arms and chain them up once their done they turn and look at him.) 

Inmate #2: He's ready. 

(He walks over to him as he gets to him Jacob starts coming around and looks at him.) 

Jacob: What the hell are you doing?   
Inmate: Nice to see you too Commander. 

(He looks at him and then looks around the room as he feels the inmate moving his hand over Stomach to his bellybutton and tickles it through his shirt getting him to try and 

move away from his hand getting him to laugh at him.) 

Inmate: You know I've always wondered what it was like to kiss lick and tickle the bellybutton of Crow. 

(Jacob looks at him and then looks off as he pulls his shirt up and over his bellybutton as he gets it there he sticks one of his fingers inside of it and tickles it getting him to turn 

over onto his side then he does it again getting him to turn back over onto his back he looks at him as he stands up and runs his hand over his stomach to his bellybutton again 

getting him to look at him as he leans in and runs his tongue over his bellybutton getting Jacob to look up at him and then puts his head back down onto the table as his head 

goes down he does it again getting Jacob to look up at him and then puts his head back down again as he kisses his Bellybutton getting him to try and move away from him but 

he keeps a hold of him as he continues on with what he's doing then he pulls away from it and runs his tongue over his bellybutton again getting him to try and move away from 

his tongue but he can't as he continues to do what he wanted to do to him. As his kisses his licks and tickles on his bellybutton continues he tries to get away from him.) 

Jacob: Oh god please stop.   
Inmate: Noway I'm no where near done I've always wanted kiss on a Crow. I've always wanted to kiss on you Commander. 

(Jacob looks at him and then looks off as he pulls his shirt up more getting him to look at him as he runs his hand over his stomach getting him to look away from him as he 

reaches his head he grabs his shirt and pulls it the rest of the way up getting him to look at him.) 

Inmate: So sexy 

(Then he tickles his nipples getting him to turn over onto his side only to have him do it again and he turn back over onto his back then he has two of the other inmates come in 

and starts kissing on his nipples getting him to look at them as their kisses on em continues he's trying to get away from them but isn't having any luck then he moves down to 

his stomach and kisses his Bellybutton getting Jacob to continue to try and get away from them but still isn't having any luck on doing so. As their kisses on him continues he 

starts moving his head around. And is saying something over and over again hoping they'll stop.) 

Jacob: Please stop. You're not him. You're not Mark. Please stop. 

(But they ignore him and continue on with what their doing. As they continue on with their doing Jacob's trying to get them to stop but they still won't let up and continue on with 

what their doing once their finished they pull away from him as the first inmate sticks one of his fingers inside of his bellybutton and tickles it getting him to turn over onto his 

side then he does it again getting Jacob to turn back over onto his back then he does it again getting Jacob to turn over onto his side then he does it again getting him to turn 

back over onto his back then he tickles it again getting him to turn back over onto his side as he moves to the other side and he leans in and licks it getting him to try and turn 

back over but he keeps a hold of him and continues to run his tongue over Jacob's stomach and bellybutton then he stops and slides his hand up and over his bellybutton getting 

Jacob to look up at the feeling of it.) 

Jacob: Please stop.   
Inmate: Oh but Commander we're seriously just getting started. 

(Then he feels where his hand goes and he and then feels what he's doing getting him to look off. And knowing what he's doing Jacob's trying to keep from enjoying it as he 

continues the other inmates smile at him. As the kisses on Jacob's Bellybutton continues someone comes in and hits two of his men over the head as they hit them they go down 

as the lead inmate turns and looks at them he gets up to go after them only to get hit in the face with a bat once he's out Mark rushes over to Jacob and puts his hand onto his 

shoulder getting him to look up at him.) 

Jacob: Mark!   
Mark: Yeah. You are right?   
Jacob: Yeah. Get me out of these. 

(Mark looks up and then looks down at his naked torso and smiles at it.) 

Mark: Nice torso Commander. 

(He looks down and then back up at him.) 

Jacob: Thank you. But you've seen it before.   
Mark: I have. And i still like what I see. 

(Jacob looks at him as Mark takes the chains off his hands as he's doing that Mark stops and looks at him then puts his hand onto his the side of his head and looks at him. 

Realizing just how much this man is starting to mean to him he leans his forehead against the side of his head and says something in his ear.) 

Mark: I'm so glad you're okay.   
Jacob: So am i. Mark!   
Mark: Yeah?   
Jacob: Please take the chains off of my wrist.   
Mark: Sorry. 

(He laughs at him as he takes the chains off of his wrist and then looks at him as he sits up and looks at him. Without thinking Jacob kisses him as their kissing Mark smiles in it 

then he pulls away from him as he leans in and kisses him again as their kissing Mark grabs his shirt and pulls it up and off of him once it's off he throws it down onto the table as 

their kissing continues Mark pulls away from him and kisses his neck getting him to close his eyes in enjoyment as Mark's kiss on his neck continues Jacob moans then. He 

realizes what their doing and pushes Mark back who looks at him.) 

Mark: What?   
Jacob: We can't do this here.   
Mark: Why?   
Jacob: We're in the prison basement. I'm sure there will be guards looking for me down here.   
Mark: Yeah.  
Jacob: What?  
Mark: Not just the guards.  
Jacob: Who else?  
Mark: The rest of the Crows and Kate.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Jacob: After all of the crap i put her through she's still.  
Mark: Kate's still your daughter Commander and she loves you.  
Jacob: I know she does.  
Mark: Look Commander. 

(Then Mark feels what he's doing and looks down then smiles at him.) 

Mark: What you doing?   
Jacob: Something I've been wanting to do since that night.   
Mark: And that is?   
Jacob: You. 

(He kisses him again as their kissing he deepens it getting Jacob to push them both to the floor as they land on it as they land on the floor Jacob moves against Mark's middle 

getting him to moan as he continues to move against his middle Mark continues to moan then he pulls away from him and starts kissing on his neck as he's kissing on it Mark 

runs his hands through his hair getting him to smile in it as his kiss on his neck continues Jacob opens the remaining buttons on his shirt as he reaches the final button on it once 

it's open he pushes his shirt away from his chest and starts running his hand over his chest to his stomach to his bellybutton as he gets to his bellybutton he runs his fingers over 

it getting Mark to smile at the feel of it.) 

Mark: Oh god. That feels so damn nice. 

(Jacob pulls away from his neck and looks at him.) 

Jacob: So glad you think so.   
Mark: You know if we do this there is no going back. 

(He looks at him as he sits up and runs his hands over his torso as he's doing that Mark looks up at him.) 

Jacob: Mark! 

(He sits up and kisses a couple of places on his chest getting him to smile at him then he pulls away from it then kisses neck getting him to smile at him then he pulls away from it 

as he looks at him as Mark runs hands over his chest to his nipples getting Jacob to look down at him.) 

Jacob: You okay?   
Mark: Let's just say I'm sitting on the floor with the man whose supposed to hate me. And has slept with me. Kind of hard to not be okay. 

(Jacob looks at him.) 

Jacob: Mark!   
Mark: You just lost your wife and i really don't want to be a rebound.  
Jacob: But you won't be.  
Mark: I know that. But it's how i'll feel.  
Jacob: Okay.

(He goes to get up as the inmates come back in and grabs Jacob and pulls him away from the man he's falling in love with.) 

Jacob: Mark! 

(He looks up at him and goes to get up but they push him back to the floor as they take Jacob off towards another room.) 

Jacob: Mark!   
Mark: Commander.

(He tries to get back up again but they push him over and kicks him getting Mark to roll over in pain. Over in the other room As they get Jacob to the other room they put him 

down onto the desk once he's on there they chain up his hands once their chained up one of them smiles at him. Out in the main part of the basement they've got Mark and are 

beating on him as their beating on him Mark's rolling around in pain from the beatings then they stop as they pick him as their friend walks up to them and grabs up his face 

getting him to look at him.)

Inmate: Well well Mark Buchanan.

(He looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)

Mark: Daniel you son of a bitch.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Daniel: Yes i am. And here i was hoping i could just keep your boyfriend away from you.  
Mark: He's not my boyfriend.  
Daniel: Kind of looked like it. With the way you two were kissing each other.  
Mark: Screw you.  
Daniel: I've bee wanting to. But you won't let me.  
Mark: That's because i don't do rapist.  
Daniel: But you'll do your bestfriends father. The very man who hates your damn guts.  
Mark: Yeah and. Doing him is a lot fun.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Daniel: Oh yeah was doing Agent Tyler just as much fun?  
Mark: Oh yeah. It was blast. Very much like my night with Morgan Corinthos.

(He looks at him and laughs as he punches him getting Mark's head to go the side.)

Daniel: You slept with Sonny's son?  
Mark: I did. But than again. We can't all win.  
Daniel: Why the hell would you do that?  
Mark: Because i thought he was cute. And boy his looks don't do him justice for what's under his cloths. Ava and her daughter were very lucky women.  
Daniel: You're jerk.  
Mark: Yeah and it takes a real man to rape a fellow inmate.

(He turns and looks at him as he has his men drop Mark and they start beating on him as their beating on him. His other two guys are messing with Jacob hearing what's going on 

in the other room Mark tries to get up and go to stop it. Only to have them continue their beating on him as their beatings on him continue Mark finally gets his barring's and 

grabs one of their leg's and pulls him down which gets him to hit his head on the table and Mark punches him knocking him out once out. He goes after the other inmates were 

beating on him as his fight with them continues a group of Crows rush into the basement of the prison and head over to them as their rushing over to them Damien comes in and 

tackles one of the inmates down and punches him sending his head to the side as their fight continues Mark Knocks the one he was fighting out and runs into the room where 

they have Jacob as he gets there he kicks the door in and rushes in seeing what their doing he tackles one of them and throws him into the wall as he hits it he punches him in the 

ribs getting him to cry out in pain as Mark punches him again and throws him towards the other side of the room without thinking the inmate goes after him only to have Mark act 

quickly and grabs the knife and twists his arm and takes it out of his hand and throws it away as he knocks the inmate out once he's out the other two go after him but Mark's able 

to hold them off and knocks them both out once their out he runs over to Jacob and takes the chains off of his wrist again and he helps him sit up. Once he's up he grabs his face 

in his hands and looks at him.)

Mark: You okay?  
Jacob: Yeah. They were kissing on me.

(He looks at him and then sees the wet marks where their lips were.)

Mark: I know. And i'm sorry i couldn't get in here quicker.  
Jacob: No it's fine.  
Mark: The other Crows are here.

(He looks at him and nods his head at him. Then he let's head go as Sophie rushes into the office. As she rushes in she looks around the room.)

Sophie: Damn Mark.

(He looks at her and laughs as he hands Jacob his shirt back and he laughs at him.)

Sophie: What happened here?  
Mark: Daniel's the one who took him from his cell.

(She looks at him and then to her boss.)

Jacob: He had a group of his friends grab me and brought me down here to do things to me.  
Sophie: I wanna know what those things are?  
Mark: Daniel's a sick prick.  
Sophie: Why was his shirt off?  
Jacob: They took it off of me.

(She looks at him and then looks at Mark.)

Mark: They opened it.  
Sophie: Why?  
Mark: They wanted to do the samething they were doing to him to me.  
Sophie: You two are right?  
Mark: I'm are right.

(As they continue to talk Tyler rushes into the room.)

Tyler: Sophie!

(She turns and looks at him.)

Sophie: Yeah.  
Tyler: Daniel managed to escape.  
Sophie: What?  
Mark: They know to where?  
Tyler: No. And the last time they saw him he was headed down the hallway and he wasn't alone.  
Jacob: Who'd he have with him?  
Tyler: Calamity!

(Mark rushes out of the room to go and find Daniel and Calamity. Up on the upper floors Mark having re-buttoned his shirt rushes out and heads for the stairs leading up to the 

roof as he gets there he rushes out and looks around for them as he's looking he starts off towards where he thinks they might be. As he gets there he sees him there with her 

with a gun to her head.)

Daniel: You and your friends ruined my life.  
Calamity: Now wait a minute.  
Daniel: It's been a minute.

(He keeps the gun pointed at her as Mark runs up to them.)

Mark: Daniel!

(He quickly grabs her and holds her against him as he points the gun at her head.)

Daniel: I'm gonna end this once and for all Mark.  
Mark: No don't.  
Daniel: Yes. Because of this bitch i'm in here serving time.  
Mark: Because you killed my aunt and uncle.  
Daniel: No i didn't. It was your ex boy toy and your friends father.  
Mark: Daniel! Don't do this.  
Daniel: Because of her and her bitch of a bandmates i'm locked up.  
Mark: That's because you killed two people and then pinned the blame on me. How the hell is killing her going to make it right?  
Daniel: It just will.   
Mark: Why?  
Daniel: You remember Jesse?

(Mark looks at him and knows he's talking about.)

Mark: Beca's ex?  
Daniel: Yeah.  
Mark: What about him?  
Daniel: I killed him.

(Mark looks at him and then to Calamity who he still has in his hold.)

Mark: Why?  
Daniel: Because he kept going after a woman who wanted nothing to do with him.  
Mark: So you killed him?  
Daniel: Yes. And i then i thought i could kill two birds with one stone.  
Mark: What the hell are you talking about?  
Daniel: I wanted to get raid of the man whose been keeping me away from the woman i want.

(Mark looks around not sure of what to do or say.)

Mark: Who the hell are you talking about?  
Daniel: You and you're wanting to be with her bass player.  
Mark: Veracity!  
Daniel: Yes.  
Mark: Is that what this is all about. All because i got together with Jacob Kane's daughter.  
Daniel: She was a big part of the reason why i joined the Crows.

(Mark looks around again but then looks back at him.)

Mark: You used the Crows to get close to Commander Kane's daughter?  
Daniel: Yeah and it was working until you and Oliver's sister showed up in Gotham and ruined my chances.  
Mark: I'm not even the one dating her.  
Daniel: I know about Wick. And i'll deal with him once you're dealt with.  
Mark: Killing me isn't gonna get you what you want Daniel. Johnny tried to kill me and he failed.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Daniel: No no no. I was told he successed.  
Mark: Well he didn't. As you can tell i'm right here alive and well.   
Daniel: She said you were dead.  
Mark: Who?  
Daniel: Ava!

(Mark hearing that name grows really annoyed with the woman.)

Mark: She lied. She's known for doing that? I mean come on she tricked Nikolas Cassadine into marrying her.

(He looks at him and then keeps his gun pointed at Calamity's head.)

Mark: Daniel let her go.  
Daniel: No.   
Mark: Daniel look i get it you're pissed. But there is someone down there who wants to see her come down off of this building in one piece.  
Daniel: Who Beca Mitchell.

(He puts the gun into Calamity's rib cage getting her to wince.)

Mark: Yes. Beca Mitchell. She loves her Daniel do you really wanna be known as the man who took away Beca's happiness all because Ava isn't happy in her own marriage. I mean I've never met anyone so desperate for something or someone they can't have. She only married Nikolas for the money.   
Daniel: Yeah well i don't want Veracity for her money. Not that she has a lot of it.  
Mark: You really think that's the way to get a woman Daniel.   
Daniel: What?  
Mark: You really think insulting someone is the best way to get the woman?  
Daniel: Now wait a minute.  
Mark: You're the one who just said Veracity wouldn't make you very happy seeing as to how she doesn't have any money.   
Daniel: Shut up.

(He keeps the gun in Calamity's rib cage but unknown to them someone had come up behind them and grabbed him from behind as he grabs him he gets the gun out of his grib 

and he tosses Calamity over the side which gets Mark to rush forward.)

Mark: No.

(As he gets to the edge he rushes over. Down on the ground. Beca's looking up as she sees a couple of people go over the edge and screams.)

Beca: No.6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because with Mark having told Sophie about his one night with Jacob. Plus both Mark and Jacob nearly giving into their feelings for each other and Daniel throwing Calamity over the edge of the building will Mark catch her in time or will it be too late. Find out in the next update.


	27. Reares baby Part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Blood Oath i hope you all enjoy it.

Mark: No.

(As he gets to the edge he rushes over. Down on the ground. Beca's looking up as she sees a couple of people go over th edge and screams.)

Beca: No.

(Down on the ground both Michael and Morgan run forward and see them.)

Sonny: Get up there and help him pull her back up.

(They run off towards the latter leading up to the roof of the building. Back over by Beca she's watching as both Mark and Calamity hang onto the roof as she's 

standing there the other three members of the band rush up along the Bellas.)

Veracity: Oh god. Cal.

(She's up there trying to keep a hold of Mark's hand whose trying to keep a hold of the roof's edge.)

Beca: Oh god. I can't.

(She turns into Chloe who hangs onto her as they continue to look up and see both Mark and Calamity hanging there.)

Cynthia: Where's Batwoman when you need her?  
Charity: Babe you know she can't come out during the day.

(Then behind them they see someone rush over to them and reaches over to grab Mark's hand.)

Mark: Cal can you climb up?  
Calamity: I can try.

(He starts pulling her up as she's climbing she comes face to face with him.)

Mark: William!

(He reaches over and she grabs his hand once he has her hand he starts pulling her up as he's helping her up and over the edge Mark nearly loses his grip and falls but 

is able to get his other hand onto the edge as he's trying to pull himself up his ribs give out and he falls.)

Beca: Mark!

(He continues to hang there as Kate rushes forward in her suit and tries to help him up.)

Charity: Oh there she is.

(Cynthia looks up as Michael and Morgan rush over and help try and pull him up.)

Batwoman: Mark come on.

(He tries to climb again but loses his footing.)

Mark: Fuck. I can't my ribs keep giving out.

(Morgan looks around for anything they can use to bring him back up.)

Michael: You got anything?  
Morgan: No.  
Batwoman: Mark!

(He looks at her and then tries again as Calamity remains on the ground trying to catch her breath as they finally get Mark up onto the roof as he gets up there he 

falls into Kate who catches him and helps him lie down as Sophie rushes forward.)

Sophie: Mark!  
Mark: This is why i'm not never becoming a Crow.

(She laughs at him as he lies there trying to regain his breath.)

Mark: Ow. You know you look familiar. 

(Kate looks at him and laughs as she helps him up once he's up he walks over to Calamity whose sitting up.)

Mark: You are right?

(She looks at him and nods her head at him as he puts his hand over for her and grabs it as he helps her up once she's up he hugs her getting her to smile at him.)

Sophie: Batwoman!  
Batwoman: Agent Moore.

(She walks off smiling at her.)

Luke: Kate stop flirting.

(She laughs at him over by Mark he looks at Sophie.)

Sophie: I didn't think she'd come out during the day.  
Mark: See there is something better about Batwoman.  
Sophie: Besides the boobs.  
Mark: She's your girlfriend.

(Sophie looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: I figured it out two years ago. Relax i haven't told anyone.  
Sophie: Okay good.

(They start off towards the door to go back down to the main part of the prison. As they walk off they take Daniel back down towards his cell.)

Daniel: Like i said before Buchanan. This isn't over.

(Mark walks over to him and laughs as he punches him sending him down.)

Mark: That was for throwing my friend off of the roof. And this is just because i don't like you.

(He kicks him getting him to roll over in pain.)

Mark: Okay now we can go.

(They laugh at him as they walk around them.)

Daniel: You're gonna pay for this Buchanan.  
Mark: No more than you are.

(As they walk off he continues to say things but they ignore him. Later outside of the prison Veracity runs up to Mark and hugs him getting him to smile at her.)

Veracity: I'm so glad you're okay.  
Mark: So am i. You are right?  
Veracity: Yeah. Just seeing you and Calamity hanging there scared the hell out of us and well Beca.

(He looks over at her and laughs as he sees Beca hugging her girlfriend.)

Mark: Cal ever going to ask her?  
Veracity: She's been wanting to. But every chance she gets.  
Mark: Someone interrupts right?  
Veracity: Pretty much.  
Mark: Yeah are right. I've got an idea.

(He walks over to them.)

Mark: Hey.

(They turn and look at him as Beca hugs him getting him to laugh at her then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: Cal you got a minute?  
Calamity: Yeah. I'll be back.  
Beca: Okay.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her as they walk off and out of ear shot. Once their out of ear shot he turns and looks at her.)

Calamity: What's up?  
Mark: Little birdy tells me you've been trying to ask Beca to marry you.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Calamity: Little birdy wouldn't happen to be Batwoman's sister would it?  
Mark: Yes.

(She laughs at him at him. Then she looks over at Beca and back at him.)

Calamity: Yeah i have been. And everytime i try. Someone always manages to call or well just walk right into Beca's apartment without knocking.  
Mark: Ever heard of locking the door?  
Calamity: We've done that. But they knock and continue to knock until one of us opens the door.  
Mark: Wow.  
Calamity: Yeah. So there really is no place we can do it. Without someone wanting to interrupt us. And i'm really starting to get pissed off.  
Mark: Well who is it normally interrupting?  
Calamity: She made fun our name when we first met.  
Mark: Amy?  
Calamity: Amy!  
Mark: Why doesn't Beca do anything?  
Calamity: She has. She's even gotten Aubrey and Chloe involved but she still shows up.   
Mark: So what you guys need is somewhere private?  
Calamity: Yes.  
Mark: And permission to go up to the very top of the building.

(Calamity looks at him and laughs.)

Calamity: Your penthouse?  
Mark: Why not. It's private it's away from anyone whose not allowed up there.  
Calamity: Where the hell are you going to stay?  
Mark: I'll stay in a hotel. Trust me Gotham's got a lot of them.

(She laughs at him.)

Calamity: Okay.  
Mark: Are right.

(He hugs her then pulls away from her.)

Calamity: You sure.  
Mark: Why not? I'm hardly ever there. I normally sleep in my office.  
Calamity: Yeah but. We'd have to leave early in order to get to your penthouse without someone seeing us.  
Mark: You know for someone who wants to ask her girlfriend of four years to marry her. You're making a lot of excuses.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Calamity: I'm sorry. It's just.   
Mark: Her dad still giving you trouble?  
Calamity: More or less. Mark i even have the damn ring. I've told him how she means to me but he just won't let up.  
Mark: You have it on you?

(She grabs it out of her jacket pocket and hands it to him he looks around to make sure no ones watching and opens it to find the ring.)

Mark: Oh wow.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Mark: This is gorgeous.  
Calamity: It is and i'll be paying for it the rest of my life so.  
Mark: But at least you're giving it to someone you love isn't that enough.  
Calamity: Yeah it is.

(He closes the box up and hands it back to her.)

Mark: Seriously Cal take the penthouse it's private and away from other people.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Mark: Are right. And congrats.

(She laughs at him as he hugs her then pulls away from her as Beca walks over to her and she puts the ring back into her pocket then turns and looks at her.)

Calamity: Hey.  
Beca: Hey. You are right?  
Calamity: I'm fine. Why?  
Beca: You have your Calamity face on.  
Calamity: My Calamity face?  
Beca: Sorry. Amy said it back there and i thought it was funny.  
Calamity: I had my back turned.  
Beca: Apparently she can see through your head.  
Calamity: Oh god i hope not. There's nothing up there.  
Beca: Nothing?  
Calamity: Nope.  
Beca: Not even a brain?

(She looks at her and laughs as she goes to walk off but she grabs her back and kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing Reagan whistles at them getting 

Mark to laugh at her.)

Mark: Go home to your wife.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Reagan: She's still out of town with Santino.  
Mark: Doing what?  
Reagan: I have no idea. I didn't ask.  
Mark: And if you had?  
Reagan: You know that look Kate gives if you ask her a stupid question.  
Mark: She has so many of those looks it's kind of hard to keep track of them.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Reagan: When it comes around some of the things that involve Santino i don't ask.

(He nods his head at her.)

Reagan: And in my opinion as long as she comes home safe and sound. I don't bother asking where she's going.  
Mark: As long as she keeps bringing the money home huh?  
Reagan: Pretty much.  
Mark: Wow.

(She laughs at him.)

Reagan: Honestly. I really don't ask because i know if i do. I'll start thinking about something i shouldn't and well.  
Mark: Yeah let's not stress you out.  
Reagan: Yeah really. I just don't want to do something that could cause us to lose this baby.

(He puts his hand onto her stomach getting her to smile at him.)

Mark: This is going to be very lucky to have you two as parents.  
Reagan: Well thank you.  
Mark: You're welcome.  
Reagan: What's up?

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: Just happened in there really got me thinking and.  
Reagan: Mark!  
Mark: I can't help it. And what happened in there is making me see him as something other then the man whose made my life hell by even remotely being here.  
Reagan: What about Veracity?  
Mark: What about her? She's with Wick.  
Reagan: Mark you don't get it do you?  
Mark: Uh i can honestly say no i don't.  
Reagan: When we all lost you two years ago. She was up there with you.  
Mark: I know she was. She was still in the room when i woke up. To which i still have no idea on who the hell would bring me back.  
Reagan: You have a lot of friends and family Mark anyone of us could of brought you back.  
Mark: Yeah i know that.  
Reagan: Look i know you want to move on with your life i get that. But come on your bestfriends father?  
Mark: Reagan he's in prison for supposedly killing his wife. I don't see us getting together while he's in here.  
Reagan: What happens if they clear him?  
Mark: Well than good for them. I mean it's not fair that Mary loses her father right after losing her mother.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Mark: There are a lot of heartless people out Reagan i'm not one of them.

(She laughs at him.)

Reagan: I know that. I just don't want you to get hurt. Like you were when she started dating him.

(She nods her head behind her and he sees John there and he smiles at her.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Reagan: Mark i don't mean to be an ass but.  
Mark: No Reagan come on. I get it. You're one hell of a friend.  
Reagan: I know i am.

(He laughs at her and laughs.)

Reagan: And as your friend i'm trying my hardest not to tell you to go after him when they find the proof of him not being responable for his wife's death.  
Mark: Yeah i know.  
Reagan: Okay.

(He laughs at her as she turns and walks off and he follows after her.)

Two months later.

(It's been two months since the inmates went after Jacob and he almost slept with Mark again after that afternoon in the prison basement Mark still hasn't been able to 

keep him off of his mind and he's tried. He's gone out on dates with other guys and other women but none of them have been able to get him to keep his mind off of his 

bestfriends father. And what makes it worse for Mark is that is that Nelle Benson found out about his feelings for Jacob Kane is trying to blackmail him into helping 

her try and keep Wiley away from Michael but he keeps telling her no. She tells him she'll tell Kate Mary and Veracity about his feelings for their father and he 

always catches her bluff when he'd tell her to go ahead and tell them. And when they don't come in asking if it's true. He always knows she didn't tell them. Until one 

day he finally gets feed up with the threat he calls and asks Kate to come down to his office shortly after hanging up with him she walks into the office and over to 

him.)

Kate: Hey.  
Mark: Hey. Thanks for coming down.  
Kate: It's no problem. What's going on?  
Mark: Nelle has something to tell you.

(She turns and looks at her.)

Kate: Okay. 

(Nelle walks up to her and knows Mark's trying to keep from gloating knowing she'll never tell her.)

Mark: Well come on Nelle tell her. You seem so convinced that it's true. And you're so dead set on telling his eldest. Kate's his eldest so come on tell her.

(She looks at him.)

Kate: What the hell is going on?  
Mark: Nelle's convinced that i'm in love with your father.

(Kate looks at him and then over to Nelle.)

Kate: You really think he's in love with my father?  
Nelle: Yes i do. He's even told me that he is.

(Kate turns and looks at Mark whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Wow you're even more insane then even you let anyone else here know.  
Nelle: He told me.  
Kate: Where's your proof.   
Nelle: What?  
Kate: Where's your proof that he's got feelings for my father? I mean if you're so sure that he has feelings for him come on tell me where is this proof of your's.

(Nelle looks at her and then looks off.)

Nelle: Now wait a minute.  
Mark: It's been a minute.

(Kate turns and looks at him as he's trying to keep from laughing.)

Nelle: Do you honestly think he doesn't.  
Kate: Weather he does or not is none of my business weather he dates my father or if he dates Harrison Chase i wouldn't care. It's his personal life.  
Nelle: Oh so you don't care that him and your father slept together two weeks after he left his wife?

(Kate looks at her and then to Mark who looks at her and she knows the answer but doesn't question it.)

Kate: Why the hell would you tell me that?  
Nelle: I just thought.  
Kate: My father has a right to move on with his life.  
Nelle: Seriously. He had just left his wife.  
Kate: Yeah and this very wife lied to us for over fifteen years about my sister being dead.

(She looks at her and shuts up.)

Kate: I'm not saying i forgive her for what she did. To my family i'm not. But at least she finally came clean. What secrets are you hiding Nelle huh? Maybe you're the 

one who messed with Reagan and Ares car the night they got into that accident.  
Nelle: And why the hell would i do that?  
Kate: You tell me. And i have a feeling it has a lot to do with Brad and Lucas's son Wiley.

(Nelle looks at her and remains quiet which of course Mark's is trying to keep from laughing.)

Nelle: I just.  
Kate: Unless you're willing to tell your own secrets. Stop trying tell everyone else's.

(She looks at her and then walks off annoyed as she walks out Mark stands up and walks over to his cart and grabs Kate a drink once he has one he walks over to her 

with it and hands it to her she turns and looks at him then laughs.)

Kate: Thanks.  
Mark: Anytime. I gotta tell ya.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: You took that better then most people would of.  
Kate: Yeah well. I'm not most people.  
Mark: Sophie told you.  
Kate: She did.  
Mark: Well.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Kate: Like i told her. It's his life and it's your life. So weather you two get together or not is up to you two. Not me or my sisters.  
Mark: But you know he'd want your opinion. And seeing as to how he's Victor's grandfather.  
Kate: Yeah i know he is.  
Mark: Look Kate i'm never going to act on my feelings for him.  
Kate: Why not?  
Mark: Well for one thing. You're one of my bestfriends and well i don't want either you Vera or Mary to hate me.  
Kate: Look Mark it's your life. I you wanna date my dad i'm not going to stop you.  
Mark: I know you won't. But.  
Kate: I just don't know if i would actually be okay with it.

(He nods his head at her.)

Kate: But i'm not saying you can't be with him Mark.  
Mark: I know you're not.  
Kate: I'm also gonna tell you this.  
Mark: What?  
Kate: Just don't hurt him.

(He looks at her and nods his head at her as he grabs her into a hug then pulls away from her.)

Kate: Because if you do.  
Mark: You gonna sick Batwoman on me?  
Kate: I just might do that.

(He laughs at her as his phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is. Seeing the number he answers it.)

Mark: Reagan!  
Reagan: Mark!  
Mark: Hey what's wrong?  
Reagan: I think my water just broke and i can't get a hold of Ares.

(He hangs up then him and Kate rush from his office to go and help Reagan out. Later over at Santino's club both Mark and Kate rush down to her as they get to her she 

sees them and she falls into Mark who quickly catches her and looks her over.)

Kate: What you wanna do?  
Mark: I don't know. Reagan!

(She looks at him.)

Reagan: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah it's me. What happened?  
Reagan: I was cleaning behind the counter when i felt something i looked down and i saw water on the floor.

(He rushes over to the other side of the counter and sees water as Kate calls Mary. Then she hangs up with her as Mark rushes back over to them.)

Mark: Yeah her water broke.  
Kate: Shit.  
Mark: Where's Ares?  
Reagan: I don't know. I haven't been able to get a hold of her.

(He grabs his phone out and calls Ares but she's not answering his calls he looks over at Kate. But then leaves her voicemail to call him back when she can once he 

hangs up then he looks around.)

Mark: Can you stand?  
Reagan: No. I can't.  
Mark: Damn.

(He takes his coat off and folds it up once it's folded he lifts her head and places it under her head and lies it back down.)

Kate: Mark!  
Mark: She'll be okay.

(She nods her head at him as Mary rushes into the club and down towards them as she gets there she looks at Reagan and knows that something is wrong. Over the next 

several minutes Mark continues to try and get a hold of Ares but she's not answering his calls. As he continues to try and call Ares he hears something behind him and 

sees Mary with the baby in her arms and walks over to them to see her handing Reagan her's and Ares daughter.)

Reagan: Oh wow. We have a daughter.

(Mark laugh at her a the Crows medics come down and help her out.)

Mark: She just gave birth.  
Medic: Okay.

(They start working on getting Reagan up onto the gurney. Later over at Crow Head Quarters over in their medical Wing everyone is there waiting for news on Reagan as 

Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is. Seeing the number he answers it.)

Mark: Ares where the hell are you?  
Daniel: I told you this wasn't over.

(Mark falls silent on the other end.)

Mark: Daniel!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because with Daniel once again back in the picture and has Ares. Just who else does he have find out in the next update.


	28. Rares baby part 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Blood Oath i hope you all enjoy it.

Mark: Ares where the hell are you?  
Daniel: I told you this wasn't over.

(Mark falls silent on the other end.)

Mark: Daniel!  
Daniel: Hey good guess and guess who else i have here.  
Mark: Where's Ares?

(He pulls the tape off of her mouth and has her talk to him.)

Ares: Mark!  
Mark: You are right?  
Ares: Yeah i'm fine. How's Reagan?  
Mark: She's worried about you.  
Ares: I know she is. Tell her i love her.  
Mark: Tell her yourself.

(She laughs on the other end as he takes the phone away from her.)

Daniel: Now you've heard her voice.   
Mark: I did and i'm telling you one thing right now.  
Daniel: What's that?  
Mark: You hurt her and i'll be the one who does the killing.

(Daniel looks around trying not to show any signs of being scared then looks at the two men he has with them and walks over to them.)

Daniel: You know Mark i would really watch the threats.  
Mark: Why?

(He walks over to the one of them and pulls the tape off of his mouth and puts the phone to his ear.)

Tyler: Mark!

(Mark looks around not sure of what to think.)

Mark: Tyler!  
Tyler: Yeah.  
Mark: What the hell does he want?  
Tyler: I don't know. I haven't asked.  
Mark: You are right?  
Tyler: Yeah i'm fine.  
Mark: Okay good.  
Tyler: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Tyler: You good?  
Mark: I will be once we find you guys.  
Tyler: Okay.

(Then Daniel takes the phone away from him and walks over to Santino who looks at him annoyed.)

Daniel: I have someone else here who means just as much to you Mark.  
Mark: Who?  
Daniel: Let's just say. His name is Kane.

(Mark looks off annoyed.)

Mark: Seriously? What the hell is it with you and Jacob Kane?

(Kate looks over at him and walks up to him. Daniel runs his gun down Jacob's torso which gets Tyler to look off annoyed.)

Daniel: He's good looking and has the body to match the looks. 

(Mark puts his head down.)

Daniel: But hey if you wanna see him and your ex alive again. Or even the assassin.  
Mark: What?  
Daniel: You come to see me and i'll see about letting them go.  
Mark: I know people like you. I go and see you you'll just kill them anyway.  
Daniel: Your boy toy and the assassin maybe. But not so much your ex. Although.

(He walks back over to Tyler and does the samething he did with Jacob.)

Daniel: I can kill him as well.

(Mark looks off not sure of what to do or say.)

Mark: Daniel if you hurt either one of them i will kill you.  
Daniel: See there you go with the threats again.   
Mark: What the hell do you want?  
Daniel: I told you what i wanted. Now it's just about weather you're willing to give me what i want.  
Mark: Just tell me?  
Daniel: I want you.

(Then he hangs up as Mark does the samething and turns to look at Kate.)

Kate: What?  
Mark: Daniel has your dad Tyler and Ares.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Kate: What's he want?  
Mark: Me.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Kate: Tell me you're not actually gonna give him what he wants?  
Mark: Of course not. I know people like Daniel i show up he'll more and likely kill them anyway.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: So if i go. I'm not going alone.

(She smiles at him. Then he notices Calamity walk into the medical wing followed by Beca and walks over to her.)

Mark: You are right?

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Calamity: I would be. If i could just once get Beca alone for more then five minutes without someone interrupting.  
Mark: Now who?  
Calamity: You.

(He laughs at her.)

Mark: I didn't call you.

(She looks at him confused.)

Calamity: You weren't the one who called us.  
Mark: No.   
Calamity: So who the hell?  
Mark: I don't know. But you two really didn't have to come down here.  
Calamity: Beca wanted to come and see how she's doing. Although your penthouse is nice.  
Mark: Well it was at one time Tommy Elliott's.  
Calamity: So glad Batwoman got him sent to Arkham.  
Mark: Yeah no kidding. You asked her didn't you?  
Calamity: No. Like i said whenever i get to that part in the evening i get interrupted and i'm getting kind of tired of it.  
Mark: I'm sorry.  
Calamity: It's fine. Maybe i'm just not mean't to get married to the woman i love.

(Then she walks around him and he looks at her annoyed.)

Kate: What?  
Mark: Who the hell called Calamity?  
Kate: I don't know why?  
Mark: She was trying to ask Beca to marry her and she has been the last two months.  
Kate: Oh boy.  
Mark: Kate she's getting really tired of being interrupted and i can't say that i blame her.  
Kate: Whose the one who got called?  
Mark: She said she did. And she said it was me?  
Kate: Was it?  
Mark: No. I was with you and Reagan.

(She looks around annoyed and walks over to her. As she gets to her.)

Kate: Hey can i see your phone?

(Calamity looks at her confused but hands her phone once she has it Kate looks through her call logs and comes up to the number that called her tonight and she writes 

it down then hands the phone back to Calamity who smiles at her.)

Kate: I'm gonna go talk to Sophie.  
Mark: Okay.

(She walks off to go and find Sophie whose talking with one of the other agent.)

Kate: Hey Sophie.

(She looks up at her.)

Sophie: Yeah.  
Kate: There anyway you can run this number and find out who used it to call Calamity tonight.  
Sophie: Why?  
Kate: She's been trying to ask Beca to marry her but she keeps getting interrupted.  
Sophie: Yeah sure. I'll have Adam look into it.  
Kate: Are right.

(She kisses her cheek then turns and walks off to go and talk to Mark again whose talking with Calamity.)

Kate: She said she'd have someone look into the number.  
Mark: Okay.  
Calamity: What the hell is it with Daniel and her father?  
Mark: I don't know. I really don't. I mean the man is good looking and i can see where both Alice and Kate get their good looks from.

(Calamity looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: You done?  
Mark: For now.

(Calamity smiles at him. Later Mark walks into Reagan's room after knocking on the door.)

Reagan: Hey.  
Mark: Hey. How is she?  
Reagan: She's okay. Have gotten a hold of Ares yet?

(He looks at her not wanting to worry her but tells her anyway.)

Mark: I did. Actually. But it wasn't her who answered the phone.  
Reagan: Who was it?  
Mark: Kate's father's stalker.  
Reagan: Daniel seriously.  
Mark: Yeah apparently he doesn't know when to give up.  
Reagan: What the hell does he want?  
Mark: He said me.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Reagan: What's he going to do if you don't go?  
Mark: He said if i don't show up he'll kill one of them. And before you go and say something there's noway in hell i'd ever let that happen. I know what Ares means to 

you.

(She smiles at him.)

Reagan: I really can't lose her. Not after i just gave birth i don't know if i could handle raising her and grieving over her mother at the same time.  
Mark: Yeah Reagan i know.

(She smiles at him. As he walks over to the baby and looks at her.)

Mark: You two got a name for her?  
Reagan: We had been going back forth about baby names.  
Mark: Oh yeah.  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Mark: What would you of named her had she been a boy?  
Reagan: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her then smiles at her.)

Mark: Really?  
Reagan: Yeah. You're a big part of the reason why we're together today. And we couldn't of think of a better name for him.  
Mark: Yeah i know. But you know with Mark Junior.  
Reagan: I know it be MJ. But you know what?  
Mark: What?  
Reagan: We don't care. You're one of our bestfriends.  
Mark: Okay. You guys have a middle name for him?  
Reagan: Stephen!

(He looks at her and smiles even more at her.)

Mark: Thank you.  
Reagan: You're welcome.  
Mark: Although that would of been two kids with a middle name of Stephen right.  
Reagan: Really?  
Mark: Yeah. Victor's full name is Victor Stephen Buchanan-Kane.

(She looks at him and smiles at him.)

Reagan: Veracity!  
Mark: Yeah. I love him so much Reagan. That i just.  
Reagan: I know neither one of us ever thought we'd ever be parents and now that we are.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Reagan: You're a good father Mark. I don't care what people say.  
Mark: Yeah neither do i. 

(Then he goes back to the baby.)

Mark: So what's her name?  
Reagan: Ginna!

(He looks at her and smiles at her.)

Mark: That's good name for her. I think Santino would be so happy. Even if he?  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Mark: What about a Middle name?  
Reagan: Leslie!

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: You named her after Shay.  
Reagan: I did.  
Mark: Thank you.  
Reagan: You bet.

(He looks down at one of his bestfriends name sake and smiles at her.)

Mark: You know if someone had asked us four years ago if we'd ever be parents.  
Reagan: I know we would of laughed in their faces.  
Mark: Yeah. Mainly with the line of work we're in.  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Mark: Uh. She's so cute.   
Reagan: She is.  
Mark: Can i?  
Reagan: Yeah.

(He picks her up and holds her as he's holding her Veracity walks in and smiles at him seeing him holding Reagan and Ares daughter makes Veracity fall even more in 

love with him even if he doesn't know it yet. And she keeps hoping she'll get that chance before it's too late. Feeling like someones watching him he looks up at her 

and smiles.)

Mark: Hey.  
Veracity: Hey.

(She walks over to him and the baby.)

Veracity: I remember when you held Victor for the first time.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: You were just as cute as you are now.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: Yeah. Then again. You're just as hot so.

(He looks at her and then to Reagan whose trying to keep from laughing at his face.)

Mark: You flirt much?  
Veracity: Maybe.  
Mark: Yeah okay.  
Veracity: Kate told me.

(He looks at her and then looks at the baby.)

Mark: Yeah well.   
Veracity: Mark!

(He looks at her.)

Mark: Can we talk about this later?  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Mark: Thanks.  
Veracity: Anytime.

(He smiles at her as he goes back to looking down at the baby. Later outside of the building Mark's sitting there as someone walks up to him. As she gets to him she 

sits down.)

Sam: Hiding from the world Mark?

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I'm not doing a very good job if that's what i'm doing.

(She laughs at him.)

Sam: What's going on?  
Mark: Daniel managed to get out of prison again.

(She looks at him and gets annoyed.)

Sam: Whose he have?  
Mark: Ares Jacob Kane and Sophie's ex husband.

(She looks around not sure of what to say to him.)

Mark: Reagan just gave birth to her's and Ares first child and he's back out on the streets.  
Sam: You realize the only reason he keeps getting out is because someone is letting him out.  
Mark: I wouldn't be surprised. I mean this is Gotham.  
Sam: I'd say you sent him to Arkham. But.  
Mark: Arkham's only for the insane. But than again given how he keeps going after Kate's father.  
Sam: He's starting to turn into a stalker and not your's.  
Mark: No he's not. Which makes him all the more dangerous if he keeps going after Kate's father and Sophie's ex.  
Sam: Wasn't Daniel the one who assaulted Calamity in Spain?  
Mark: He was.  
Sam: Wasn't he also the one who hit on you at the hotel after the first show?  
Mark: He was. And i would of done something with him had Calamity not stumbled into the hotel that night.  
Sam: When did you see this?  
Mark: Right as i left the bar to go up to my room. I saw Calamity stumble into the hotel.

(Flashback to three years ago over in Spain at the hotel the acts and the others are staying at. Inside Mark's just walking out of the bar as he sees someone stumble 

into the hotel.)

Mark: Calamity!

(She looks at him and falls into her friends arms.)

Mark: Hey hey.  
Calamity: Oh god.  
Mark: Don't talk come on sit down i'm gonna go and get Beca okay?  
Calamity: Okay.

(He helps her sit down once she's down he rushes off back towards the bar. As he gets there he walks in.)

Mark: Beca!

(She looks over at him.)

Beca: Yeah.  
Mark: Calamity!

(She rushes out of the bar with him and the rest of the Bellas behind her. As they get out into the lobby Beca rushes over to her girlfriend.)

Beca: Calamity!

(She looks at her and smiles at her as she reaches her and kisses her getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from her.)

Calamity: Hey beautiful.  
Beca: Hi.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her as Mark walks out of the bar followed by the rest of her bandmates.)

Veracity: Hey.  
Calamity: Hey.  
Serenity: What happened to you during the show?  
Calamity: I had seen someone walking towards the sound booth room during the show and i went to see what they were doing.  
Charity: You see who did it?  
Calamity: No.  
Charity: How come?  
Calamity: I got hit from behind.

(Chloe walks around her and looks at the back of her head.)

Chloe: It's not bleeding. But she is going to need to put some ice onto the back of her head.  
Mark: Yeah okay. Let's get her upstairs.  
Calamity: Good idea.

(He smiles at her.)

Mark: Actually give me a sec?  
Calamity: Sure thing.

(He nods his head at her as he walks back over to Daniel and talks to him he nods his head at him.)

Mark: Rain check?  
Daniel: Sure thing. Once you're done helping her come up to my room. I'm in room 604.  
Mark: Okay.  
Daniel: Are right.

(Then he feels what he did and laughs at him as he walks off towards the stairs and Mark walks back over to Calamity whose looking at him funny.)

Mark: What?  
Calamity: How do you know him?  
Mark: I don't really. I was just talking to him in the bar.  
Veracity: Why?  
Calamity: Because i know him from somewhere.  
Mark: Well he's one of the Crows.

(She looks at him and then realize's who it was.)

Calamity: Oh my god.  
Mark: What?  
Calamity: He's one of the guys who beat the hell out of me.

(Mark looks at her and then back at the man who just went up the stairs.)

Mark: You sure?  
Calamity: Yes i am. In fact i think he's the one who opened this while i was out cold on the ground.  
Mark: Cal where were you?  
Calamity: I woke up in the sound booth with my top open.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off again annoyed. But he looks back at her.)

Mark: Well i'll deal with him later but for right now let's get you upstairs.  
Calamity: Okay.

(She wraps arms around his neck and he picks her up once she's up they walk up the stairs to the fifth floor. End of flashback Mark looks at Sam who looks at him.)

Sam: What?  
Mark: Daniel's the one who went after Calamity that first night Spain.

(She looks at him.)

Sam: Why would he of gone after Calamity.  
Mark: Calamity said she had seen someone walking off towards the sound booth and when she got there to see who it was.  
Sam: She got hit from behind.   
Mark: And then when she woke up. Her blouse was open.  
Sam: He do it?  
Mark: That's what i'm starting to think.  
Sam: But why would he open Calamity's blouse i mean. It's one thing to knock her out it's completely different thing to open her blouse.  
Mark: Yeah it is.   
Sam: Think he was hoping Beca would of walked in and caught him in the act?  
Mark: I would't be surprised. Mainly now.  
Sam: Mark!  
Mark: I have a feeling it's not really me he wants.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Sam: If that's the case. Does that mean Calamity's in danger?  
Mark: I sure as hell hope not.

(Then he notices Veracity and walks over to her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Veracity: Hey. You okay?  
Mark: Me and Sam were just talking and i think we might of just figured it out.  
Veracity: What?  
Mark: The night of the first show in Spain.  
Veracity: The night Calamity woke up in the sound booth with her blouse open.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: Okay.  
Mark: Did you notice anything off about Daniel?

(She looks at him and then looks off as she looks at him again.)

Veracity: Mark to be honest I've noticed a lot of things about Daniel and their not all nice.  
Mark: Okay. Like what?  
Veracity: Well for one thing. He seemed pretty friendly with my father in more ways then one.  
Mark: Hey.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Veracity: Mark i think he might of had or well still does.  
Mark: What?  
Veracity: Have a crush on him.

(Mark looks at her and then to Sam.)

Sam: Are you sure about this?  
Veracity: I can't be very sure about anything. I mean he wasn't to happy when he found out that he had chosen Sophie to be his second in Command.  
Mark: He wasn't?  
Veracity: No in fact he was very mad when he found out.  
Sam: Enough to do something to him?  
Veracity: No. At least not that we thought.  
Mark: Meaning?  
Veracity: Well we all know the reason why he picked Sophie as his second in command.  
Mark: Other than at the time being Kate's ex. She graduated at the top of her class at the academy.  
Veracity: She did. I mean he didn't give her the job right away. He waited about two or three years before he gave it to her.  
Mark: How'd Tyler take it?  
Veracity: A lot better then Daniel did that's for sure.  
Sam: So would he hold a grudge against him?  
Veracity: Not that he showed. Why? Mark what's going on?  
Mark: Vera i think he might of been the one who hit Calamity from behind.  
Veracity: Well she did mention he was one of the guys who had beaten her up.  
Mark: She say anything else?  
Veracity: No. But than again. I think she's been wondering the samething.  
Mark: About?  
Veracity: Yeah. She mentioned to me and the other girls saying that. Oh god.  
Mark: What?  
Veracity: She said she felt someones hand move over her chest while she was out of it. And she knew it wasn't Beca's.  
Mark: She think it was?  
Veracity: If it was. I'm sure she's more than happy that Beca kissed every inch of it that night.  
Mark: Lucky torso then.

(He looks at Jason who starts laughing who had walked up as he said it.)

Jason: Oh my god.  
Sam: Anyway.  
Mark: Right.  
Jason: Mark Calamity's looking for you.  
Mark: Are right. Can you two stay with her?  
Jason: Sure thing.

(He looks at Veracity and kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Mark: I don't think your father would want anything to happen to you.  
Veracity: Or you.  
Mark: We'll talk okay.

(She nods her head at him as he walks off. Back inside of the building Mark walks over to her.)

Mark: You wanted to see me?  
Calamity: I did actually.  
Mark: You are right?

(She plays the message and he listens to it as he's listening he looks at her. Then it ends.)

Mark: So it was him who did it.  
Calamity: Yes it was.  
Mark: I'm sorry Calamity i didn't.  
Calamity: It's not your fault Mark.  
Mark: It feels like it is.  
Calamity: It's not. He might put his hands all over me. But i have one hell of a girlfriend who was there for me that night.  
Mark: That's what you should start it off with.  
Calamity: I plan on it.  
Beca: Hey.  
Calamity: Hey.  
Beca: You are right?  
Calamity: Actually. Yeah i'm fine. There's actually something I've been wanting to ask you for awhile now and i'm hoping there are no interruptions this time.  
Beca: Okay. Babe what's going on?

(She looks at her as she takes the ring out of her pocket and looks at it. Then she looks at her as Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the 

number he mutes it and then goes back to watching what Calamity's doing.)

Calamity: I had this big speech as to why i love you so much and i think I've said it a lot with each time i try and do this.  
Beca: Yeah.  
Calamity: But you know what? I think i'll just do it.  
Beca: Do what?

(She opens the box and looks at her.)

Calamity: Beca Mitchell will you marry me?

(Beca looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Beca: Yes.  
Calamity: Yes.  
Beca: Yes.

(She smiles at her as she takes the ring out of the box and puts it onto her finger once it's on there she looks at her and smiles at her.)

Calamity: I love you.  
Beca: I love you too.

(She laughs at her as she kisses her as their kissing they hear someone scream outside and Mark rushes off to go and see what's going on as he gets out there he sees 

them trying to get Veracity into the van and Mark rushes over to them and throws them into the van as they hit the side Veracity runs off inside as Mark gets hit from 

behind as he hits the ground they grab him up and throw him into the van as Jason comes to and fires at them sending one of them down as he goes down the other one 

turns and fires at him as Jason ducks for cover once he's out of sight he closes the door on the van and quickly gets into the passenger seat and they quickly take 

off as they take off Jason comes out of hiding and shoots out their tire sending them into another car and he runs off towards it as he's getting to the car another 

one comes in only to have someone jump down onto it as another comes in and pulls the door off of the car and pulls them out as Jason runs over to the van and opens 

the side door and rushes in to check Mark over.)

Oliver: Jason!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because with Daniel having tried to kidnap Mark the Crows are going to be all over his case. Makes you wonder who else he could go after. Find out in the next update.


	29. Rares reunion part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Blood Oath i hope you all enjoy it.

Oliver: Jason!

(He looks over at him as he finds a pulse.)

Jason: He's alive. We need a medic over here.

(As he said that one of the Medics for the Crows arrives and rushes into the van and looks Mark over. As he's looking him over his phone goes off and Jason grabs it 

out to see who it is seeing the number he answers it.)

Daniel: Where the hell are you?  
Jason: Back in the safe hands of the Crows.

(Daniel looks around annoyed as Jason hangs up and they get Mark out of the van as the other Crows agents come in and take the other two men out of the van and quickly 

get them into custody as Kate takes off. Later up in the Crows Medical wing Mark's getting looked over by Mary once she's finished he sits up and looks at her.)

Mark: Thanks.  
Mary: Anytime. You gonna be okay?  
Mark: Yeah i'll be just fine.  
Mary: Okay.

(Then she walks off as Jason walks into the room followed by Sam.)

Jason: I ran the number on this phone.  
Mark: And.  
Jason: It belongs to one of the men who tried to take off with you.  
Mark: So why the hell was it in my pocket?  
Jason: Good question.  
Sam: I think the main question should be.  
Mark: Why the hell did they try and take me?  
Sam: Yeah.

(He stands up and looks around the room then looks at them again.)

Mark: He told me over the phone that he wanted me.  
Jason: As in?  
Mark: That's what i'm thinking.  
Sam: If that's the case.  
Mark: I just. I don't know. I mean this guy is becoming more and more unhinged as the day gose on.  
Jason: And the fact that he has two Crows agents.  
Mark: Not to mention Moira Queens daughter in law.  
Sam: How much more worse can this guy get?  
Mark: I have a feeling we don't want to find out.

(Then someone rushes into the room.)

Emily: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Emily: I think you three should come down to center command.  
Mark: Why?  
Emily: Daniel's up on the screen and he's not happy.

(They rush from the room and down towards the Crows center command. As they get there they walk in and see him up on screen Mark seeing him gets annoyed.)

Sophie: He just came up and wasn't to happy to see either me or Kate.  
Mark: Hell if i was him i wouldn't be to happy to see Kate either.

(She looks at him and laughs as he walks forward.)

Mark: What the hell do you want?  
Daniel: I told you what i wanted and you ignored it.  
Mark: I didn't ignore it. You're the one who tried to have me taken in order to try and prove to the world that Daniel's big and brave.  
Daniel: Don't get cute.  
Mark: I'm trying not too. But i do like one of the views behind you.

(Sophie looks at him and knows who he's talking about.)

Sophie: I have no complaints.  
Mark: He looks good shirtless don't he?  
Sophie: Oh yeah. But my girlfriend looks just as good shirtless.  
Kate: Brown nosier.

(Mark and Veracity are trying to keep from laughing.)

Veracity: I'd kiss on that on torso?  
Mark: I have kissed on that torso.  
Veracity: And?  
Mark: You don't want me to answer that question.  
Veracity: As long as you don't say my father's i think we'll be good.  
Mark: I was talking about Tyler.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Although your father doesn't have a bad looking torso.

(Veracity elbows him making him cough out a laugh.)

Mark: I'm sorry uncalled for.  
Calamity: You think.  
Mark: I'm sorry Vera.  
Veracity: It's fine.  
Mark: Now.  
Daniel: You were supposed to answer when i called you.  
Mark: Yeah sorry i was busy watching someone get proposed to.

(Calamity looks at him and laughs as she kisses her fiancee's head.)

Daniel: I told you Mark if you wanna see these three alive again you're to come and see me.  
Mark: Look Daniel i would love to go and see you. But i can't trust that you won't be sending anyone else after me.  
Daniel: Look i just want you to come here.  
Mark: And if i don't.

(Daniel laughs at him and walks over to Ares.)

Daniel: Either you come or your bestfriend becomes a widow.  
Reagan: No.

(She goes to run over to the screen but Oliver grabs her and keeps a hold of her.)

Reagan: Ares!  
Ares: I'm are right.

(Then he hits her in the face getting her head to go the side.)

Reagan: Ares!

(Mark walks back towards her and looks at her.)

Mark: Hey. You gotta remember she's been through worse.  
Reagan: I know that. I just want my wife back.  
Mark: We'll get her back. Now go back upstairs and be there with the baby okay.

(She nods her head at him.)

Oliver: Mia take your aunt upstairs.  
Mia: Sure thing dad. Come on.

(Both her and William take her out of the room as Mark looks at Oliver.)

Oliver: I don't like seeing that look on my sister's face Mark.  
Mark: I know that. She loves Ares a lot.  
Oliver: She does. So what the hell are you going to do?

(Mark looks at him and then over to Daniel.)

Mark: Keep an eye on your sister.  
Oliver: Will do.

(He walks out of the room as Mark walks over Veracity.)

Mark: Hey.

(She looks at him.)

Mark: Can you go wait out in the hall?  
Veracity: Uh yeah. Why?  
Mark: Because you're not gonna like what i have to say next.  
Veracity: No don't.  
Mark: Give me a few and i'll go out to talk to you okay.

(She nods her head at him as she walks out. Along with her bandmates and the Bellas as they walk out Mark looks at Kate.)

Kate: You sure about this?  
Mark: If i don't do this. You Vera and Mary could lose your father. And you three have are ready lost one parent. I'm not about to let you three lose another.  
Kate: Okay.

(She walks off to go and lean on the wall as Mark looks at Daniel.)

Mark: Are right. Name the time and place.  
Daniel: This warehouse two hours.  
Mark: Send the address.  
Daniel: Fine.

(Then he hangs up and Mark looks at Sophie.)

Sophie: You realize there's a very big chance he could kill you.  
Mark: I'm aware of that.  
Sophie: I don't think they'd be able to handle it if you actually did die this time.  
Mark: I know that. 

(She looks at him and knows why he's doing it.)

Sophie: Are you doing this for the Commander or Tyler?

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: I know i was doing a lot of joking around as far as the Commander and Tyler. But.  
Sophie: What?  
Mark: As much as i like and wanna be with him. Seeing and hearing Tyler's voice earlier.  
Sophie: You want Tyler?  
Mark: I do.  
Sophie: You gonna tell him?  
Mark: If i come out of this alive.  
Sophie: What about Veracity?

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: A big part of me is always going to love her.  
Sophie: But.  
Mark: You know they always sex between rival's is the best.  
Sophie: Yeah.  
Mark: Yeah well it's true.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Sophie: So you never actually slept with the commander?  
Mark: No i did. It's just.  
Sophie: What?

(He looks at her and she realize's who he really slept with in London.)

Sophie: You slept with Tyler that night?  
Mark: I did. And i'm sorry. I know you two were married.

(She looks at him and laughs as she looks over at Kate and smiles at her.)

Sophie: Yeah well. Tyler's not the only one who cheated that night.

(Mark looks at her and then over to Kate.)

Mark: You slept with Kate?  
Sophie: I did. I realized that once she came back into my life.  
Mark: Hey no come on it's okay. She's lucky to have you back in her life.  
Sophie: No where near as lucky as i am.  
Mark: She loves you Sophie. Never doubt that.

(She nods her head at him as he walks off to go and talk to Veracity as he gets out into the hallway he walks over to her.)

Mark: Hey.

(She turns and looks at him.)

Veracity: Hey.  
Mark: Can you guys give us a minute?  
Calamity: Yeah.

(They get up and walk off as they walk over to the bench and sit down as they sit down she looks at him.)

Veracity: You're going after them aren't you?  
Mark: I am.  
Veracity: Mark!

(He stands up and puts his leg around the other side of the bench and then sits down again.)

Mark: Hey.

(she looks at him as she moves closer to him.)

Mark: I can't make any promises that i'll come out of this in one piece but. The one thing i can promise is you this.  
Veracity: What's that?  
Mark: I will get your father out of there.  
Veracity: And what about Ares?  
Mark: She'll be one of the firsts i pull out of there.

(She nods her head at him.)

Mark: I'll bring them all out of there.  
Veracity: I don't want you to just bring them out of there.  
Mark: I know.  
Veracity: I also want you to come out there Mark.

(Mark looks at her and smiles at her.)

Mark: I know you do.  
Veracity: And not just for our son.

(He looks at her as she leans in and kisses him getting him to smile in it as their kissing she even smiles in it then pulls away from him.)

Mark: Well said.  
Veracity: I like to think so.  
Mark: Are all you Evermoist members so cocky.  
Veracity: You've met our lead singer right?  
Mark: I have actually. She's very pretty.  
Veracity: And.  
Mark: Beca's a very lucky woman.  
Veracity: I think it goes both ways with them.  
Mark: Look Vera.  
Veracity: No. Mark i get it. Even though he was a complete jackass to you. You can't help how you feel about someone.  
Mark: I hope you were talking about Tyler?  
Veracity: I was.  
Mark: Okay. Besides i thought you and?  
Veracity: We broke up.  
Mark: Why?  
Veracity: Because i'm still in love with my son's father.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off.)

Veracity: Only thing is he's in love with someone else.

(Mark looks at her again. And then kisses her again as their kissing she smiles in it then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: I'm sorry.  
Veracity: Don't be.  
Mark: I can't help it.  
Veracity: I know you can't. But i'll be okay.  
Mark: Okay.  
Veracity: Your friend Morgan single?

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: The last time i checked he was.  
Veracity: You realize i'm not ready to move on yet right.  
Mark: I do actually.  
Veracity: Okay. Do me a favor.  
Mark: What's that?  
Veracity: You come out of this. Don't let your chance at being with Tyler get away.

(He looks at her and smiles at her.)

Mark: I won't.

(He gets up and walks off to go and stop Daniel once and for all. After getting the text he sent one to Sophie letting her know where he was going and she smiles at 

it.)

Sophie: Good luck Mark.

(Later out at the warehouse Mark pulls up and stops the truck once it's stopped he gets out of it as he gets out he closes the door and locks it up once it's locked up 

he puts the key's onto the tire of his truck and walks up to the warehouse as he gets there he walks in as he walks in he gets hit from behind sending him to the 

ground.)

Man: Hey boss he's here.

(Daniel walks over to them and sees Mark on the ground then he looks up at Tyler and Jacob.)

Daniel: Looks like your little crush is here Commander.

(Jacob looks at him and then looks off and then looks at Tyler who looks at him confused.)

Jacob: It's just a crush. Tyler. Nothing more.

(He nods his head at him.)

Tyler: I know.  
Daniel: I think it's about time we have out fun with him.

(They both look at him and then to Ares who looks off annoyed.)

Daniel: Get him into that office.

(They get him up and walk off towards the office as Tyler and Jacob stand there.)

Daniel: When i say get agent Dildo down and bring him back.  
Man#2: Yes sir.

(Over in the office Daniel's men throw Mark into it getting him to fall but they manage to grab him again and then walk him over to the desk and throw him onto it as 

he lands on it one of Daniel's men pushes his shirts up above his Bellybutton and leans in to kiss it as he's kissing it Mark looks up at them and then puts his head 

back trying to keep from enjoying it as his kiss on his stomach continues he tries to get away from the kiss on his stomach then he feels him kiss his bellybutton he 

looks up at him.) 

Mark: Oh god. Why me? 

(They ignore him and continue to kiss on him.) 

Mark: Why you doing this to me? 

(They continue to ignore him and continue to kiss on his stomach as the kiss on his stomach continues he runs his hand over his chest getting him to try and move away 

from them.) 

Mark: Oh god please stop.   
Daniel: And why the hell would I have them do that.   
Mark: I don't want this.   
Daniel: Well I do. 

(He walks over to him and runs his hand over his chest to his stomach to his bellybutton as he gets his fingers there he moves one over it and tickles it getting Mark 

to turn over onto his side then he does it again getting Mark to turn back over onto his back then he leans in and starts kissing on his stomach getting Mark to try 

and move away from his lips as he continues to kiss on his stomach he starts running his tongue over every inch of his stomach and then to his bellybutton feeling what 

he's doing Mark looks up at him and then puts his head back down trying to keep from enjoying it in he's not really enjoying it all given how the man whose kissing and 

licking all over his stomach isn't the man he wants. Then he pulls away from it and runs his hand over it getting Mark to look up at him and then puts his head back 

down.) 

Daniel: Aside from me doing this. There is someone else I wanna add to this.   
Mark: Oh god who? 

(Daniel walks over to the door and waves to his guys out in the main part of the warehouse then they get him down and his shirt comes down and they walk off towards 

the office as Jacob and Ares yell out for them.)

Ares: Tyler!  
Tyler: I'll be okay.

(As they get there they bring him into the room as they get him into the room they close the door as they close the door Mark looks up to see who it is and smiles 

a little at who it is.) 

Mark: Tyler.

(Daniel looks at Mark and can see the look at he's giving him and gets annoyed as he walks over to him.)

Daniel: It's your ex boyfriend Mark. 

(Mark looks at him and the looks off.) 

Mark: You okay Tyler?   
Tyler: I'm fine. What the hell is going on here?   
Mark: Him and his men were just kissing on me. 

(Daniel looks at him and laughs as he notices where Tyler's eyes are then he walks back over to Mark then walks around him as he gets to his head he grabs his shirts 

and pulls them the rest of the way up to his neck seeing Mark's full chest Tyler quickly looks away because he knows if he keeps staring at his ex boyfriend's stomach 

he'll wanna go over and kiss it as he gets Mark's shirts up to his neck Daniel runs his hands over his chest to his stomach and back again as he gets his hands back up 

to his shoulders Mark looks up at him then over at his ex boyfriend as he feels Daniel kneel down above him and says something in his ear getting Mark to look at him.) 

Mark: No leave him alone. You've got me leave him alone.   
Daniel: Na I think he'll be a lot of fun to kiss on. Grab him. 

(His men walk over to Tyler who looks like he wants to run but someone walks up behind him and grabs him once they have him he holds onto him as he grabs up his shirt 

and Daniel has them turn Mark around in order for him to see what they revealed to him seeing his stomach Mark turns his head so he doesn't stare at it. Because he 

doesn't want to see his ex boyfriends stomach. At least not this way. But he still likes what he saw then they grab him as and put him down onto the table as the one 

who was holding him grabs his shirt and pulls it up and Daniel runs his hand over his stomach getting Tyler to look up at him and then he sees Daniel stick one of his 

fingers inside of it and tickles it getting him to turn over and he does it again getting him to turn back over onto his back then he runs his fingers over his 

bellybutton getting Tyler to look up at him and then puts his head back down as he looks over at Mark whose looking at him as Daniel has one of his men kiss his 

bellybutton getting him to look up at him and he looks back off as their kisses on his stomach continues he tries to get away from his lips but isn't having any luck 

as his kiss on him continues Mark looks over at him then looks off then Daniel walks over to Mark and they grab him up once he's up Daniel looks over at Tyler whose 

lying there with his shirt up and he pushes Mark back onto the desk and pushes his shirts up and kisses his stomach again getting Mark to look up at him then he puts 

his head back down as his kiss on his stomach continues Mark tries to get away from his kisses but he can't as Daniel's kisses on his stomach continues Mark looks up 

at the ceiling then he pulls away from it as he pulls away from it he moves his hand over his bellybutton getting Mark to look up at him then he puts his head back 

down again.) 

Daniel: Stand him up. 

(They stand him up once he's standing they point him in Mark's direction.) 

Daniel: There's something i need you to do Agent Tyler.   
Tyler: What's that?   
Daniel: He's got a nice stomach and it's nice to kiss.   
Jacob: Yeah and?   
Daniel: I want you to kiss on him. 

(Tyler looks at him and then back at Daniel.) 

Tyler: Noway in hell. 

(He looks at him and laughs.) 

Daniel: Noway in hell.   
Tyler: That's what I said. No way in hell.   
Daniel: Either you do it. Or i will. 

(Tyler looks at him.) 

Mark: No. 

(Tyler looks at him and then to Daniel.) 

Daniel: Well than. We'll just kiss on Agent Dildo. 

(They grab him and then push him back down onto the table once he's down onto the table they grab his shirt up and Daniel goes to kiss on his stomach again as Mark 

says something.) 

Mark: No leave him alone. 

(They turn and look at him.) 

Daniel: What you want us to do then?   
Mark: To leave him alone. Leave him out of this. He has nothing to do with this. Tyler you are right?   
Tyler: I'm fine. 

Daniel: How sweet Mark's being very protective of his ex boyfriend. 

Mark: Just leave him alone Daniel.   
Daniel: Either he kisses on you or you kiss on him. 

(Mark looks at him and then to Tyler whose trying to keep decking him.) 

Mark: Leave him alone will ya. 

(Tyler looks at him and then at Daniel.) 

Mark: Tyler!   
Tyler: I'm fine. 

(Daniel looks at them and grabs up gun and points it at Mark and Tyler rushes over to him and stands in front of him. As Mark sits up and stands up and puts his hand 

onto his shoulder.) 

Daniel: Do I have to put a bullet into your friends leg?   
Mark: Tyler just do it. 

(He looks at him.) 

Tyler: No.   
Mark: Tyler! Please just do it. Besides.

Tyler: What?   
Mark: I saw you looking when they pulled my shirts up. 

(He looks at him and laughs.) 

Tyler: I couldn't help it. I still like what i saw.   
Mark: And so did i. Besides   
Tyler: What?   
Mark: If you can't kiss on your ex who can you kiss on. I'd do it. 

(He looks at him and smiles.) 

Tyler: You sure about this?   
Mark: It's either you or me. And to be fair.   
Tyler: What?   
Mark: I kind of wanna feel these. 

(Mark points to Tyler's lips.) 

Mark: On my stomach. 

(He looks at him and laughs as Daniel gets annoyed and grabs Mark and throws him down onto the desk which gets Tyler to look at him.) 

Tyler: What the hell?   
Daniel: It was either you or him. Now either you kiss on his sexy stomach or I will. 

(Tyler looks at Daniel and then to Mark whose looking at him. He walks over to him and runs his hand over his stomach through his shirt getting him to look up at him 

and then he puts his head back down.) 

Daniel: Your choice. 

(Tyler pushes both of his shirts up and runs his hand over his stomach getting Mark to look up at him then he Leans in and kisses it getting Mark to put his head back 

down again As he's kissing on his stomach Mark looks up at him and then puts his head back down trying to keep from enjoying it. But being as to how it's Tyler kissing 

on him Mark's finding it very hard not to. As Tyler's kiss on his stomach continues he moves his lips to his bellybutton getting Mark to look up at him again then he 

puts his head down again. As he puts his head down he feels him run his tongue over it getting him to smile a little at it. Daniel satisfied with what Tyler's doing 

grabs his men and they walk out of the room as they walk out he closes the door once it's closed Tyler pulls away from Mark's Bellybutton and kisses his underbelly 

getting Mark to lean into his kiss which gets him to smile in it then he pulls away from it and kisses his Bellybutton again getting Mark to moan from the feel of his 

lips on it again then he pulls away from it the stands up as he pulls Mark up.) 

Tyler: You weren't supposed to enjoy those.   
Mark: Oops.   
Tyler: What happened to us hating each other?  
Mark: I don't know. I guess feelings can get in the way of the hating each other.

(Tyler looks at him as Mark looks at him. As he grabs him into him.) 

Tyler: What you doing?   
Mark: Something I've been wanting to do since we broke up.   
Tyler: And that is? 

(Mark slides his hands up his shirt and pulls him closer and he kisses his chest getting him to look down at him and then puts his head back and closes his eyes in 

enjoyment then Mark pulls away from it and moves his hands higher which pushes the shirt up higher and the higher it goes the more Mark smiles at him.) 

Mark: So sexy.   
Tyler: Thank you.   
Mark: Sophie was a very lucky lady. But than again i was just as lucky.   
Tyler: I like to think it goes both ways. 

(Mark drops his hands from his shirt and looks at him.) 

Mark: I miss you Tyler.   
Tyler: Really?   
Mark: Really.   
Tyler: What about?   
Mark: I love her i do. And i'm also going to. But.  
Tyler: What?  
Mark: It's very hard to be with someone else when i'm falling in love with you.

(He looks at him and smiles as he leans in to kiss him as he's about to kiss him Daniel and his men walk back into the room and charge them both sending them down as 

they go down he has his men start beating on them. As their beating on them a group of Crows rush into the warehouse and over to them as the gun fight starts Kate and 

Oliver run into the office where Daniel and his men are beating on Mark and Tyler as their beating on them both Kate and Oliver charge them and start fighting them all 

as their fighting them they try and get Kate to screw up but she doesn't and shoves him back as Mark gets up and rushes over to Tyler and looks him over.)

Mark: Hey.  
Tyler: I'm are right.

(Mark looks at him and smiles at him.)

Mark: You stay with me okay.  
Tyler: I will.

(Daniel seeing how close him and Tyler are gets up and goes after Mark again only to have him act quickly and shoots him in the chest twice sending him down as he goes 

down Mark looks at Kate and Oliver who are looking at him.)

Mark: He touched me.

(They laugh at him. Over the next couple of days Mark and Tyler remain in the Crows medical wing that is until their both released and able to head home. Not long 

after sending Mark home. Sophie told Jacob that Mark had baught out the Crows and is new owner and he laughed at her.)

Jacob: Some how i had a feeling he'd end up being the new owner.  
Sophie: So did i. Welcome back sir.  
Jacob: Thank you.

(Then she turns and walks out of the office. As for Reagan and Ares after being reunited with her wife and their new born baby Reagan told her who she named the baby 

after and she smiled at her.)

Ares: I think she would of loved that.  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Ares: Yeah. God Reagan i love you so damn much.  
Reagan: I love you too.

(She kisses her as their kissing she smiles in it. In between reunions and newly engaged couples who have started planning their wedding with the help of their friends 

to Kate and Sophie finally having time to go out on an actual date. A date might i add Kate threatened to Luke with bodily harm if he interrupted it and he told her he 

would behave himself.)

Kate: You better.

(He looks at her as Mary laughs at his face.)

Luke: That's not funny.  
Mary: I say otherwise. 

(She continues to laugh at his face. All of that is leading up to the day where Mark's in his penthouse at the bar thinking as the elevator opens and someone walks off 

of it hearing it open and seeing who walked off of it Mark smiled at him.)

Mark: Tyler!  
Tyler: Hi.

(Mark gets up and walks over to him as he gets to him he smiles at him.)

Mark: I didn't think you'd actually show up.

(Tyler looks at him and smiles as he leans in and kisses him as their kissing Mark smiles in it then he pulls away from him.)

Mark: Why'd you do that?  
Tyler: Because i'm in love with you too.  
Mark: Thank god.

(He kisses him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because there's more to come including a Becalamity wedding to round out the story. And i know i do alot of chapters where the kidnappers kiss on either Mark or Tyler. But in this chapter it gave Mark back the man he wanted. And i do plan on giving Jacob a chance to move on. Or i will more and likely bring back one of his wives. I just don't know who yet. Anyway in the next chapter will be one hell of a reunion between Ares and Reagan. Stay tuned for it. It's going to be steamy.


	30. Batmoore Proposal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Blood Oath i hope you all enjoy it.

Mark: Why'd you do that?  
Tyler: Because i'm in love with you too.  
Mark: Thank god.

(He kisses him again. As their kissing Mark pushes his coats off of him once their off they fall to the floor as they land on the floor they pull away from each other 

and he looks at him.) 

Mark: I missed you so damn much.   
Tyler: I missed you too.   
Mark: Tyler!  
Tyler: Yeah.  
Mark: You mean what you said?  
Tyler: Every word. 

(Mark smiles at him and kisses him again as their kissing they walk back towards the stairs as they get there they pull away from each other and walk up to his room. 

Later they both stumble into his room kissing as their kissing Mark closes the door and pushes him back against it as he's against the door Mark smiles In it then he 

pulls away from him and starts opening the tie and takes it off of him once it's off he throws it to the dresser once it's on there he pulls his shirts up to his neck 

as he gets it up there he looks at him as Mark leans in and kisses his chest getting him to put his head back against the door i enjoyment. Then he pulls away from it 

and starts kissing down his chest to his stomach as he gets to it he starts kissing around it getting him to moan from the feel of his lips on it then he kisses his 

Bellybutton getting Tyler moan even louder as he feels his tongue go into it getting him to move his head around from the feel of Mark's lips on his stomach then he 

pulls away from it and kisses his underbelly getting Tyler to look down at him and then puts his head back again then Mark pulls away from it and kisses his 

Bellybutton again getting him moan from the feel of his lips on it then he pulls away from it and starts kissing back up his stomach to his chest as he gets to his 

lips as he gets to his lips he kisses him again as their kissing he pushes off of the door and they walk off towards the bed as they get they get there he pulls away 

from him and pushes him back onto the bed as he lands on it Tyler pushes his shirt up and above his Bellybutton as he gets it there he leans in and kisses his 

Bellybutton getting Mark to moan from the feel of his lips on it then he kisses his underbelly then pulls away from it then he uses one of his fingers and runs it over 

his bellybutton and tickles it getting him to laugh then he leans in and kisses him as their kissing Tyler pulls his shirt up more and moves his hands over his chest 

getting Mark to smile in it as their kissing Mark pulls his shirt up and off of him once it's off he throws it to the floor as it hits the floor he pulls Mark up and 

takes his shirt off of him once it's off he throws it to the floor as it hits the floor Mark kisses a couple of places on his chest then pulls away from it. And he 

looks at him.) 

Mark: You're so beautiful Tyler. 

(He looks at him and smiles at him as he kisses him again then pulls away from him.) 

Tyler: So are you.   
Mark: Thank you.   
Tyler: You're welcome.   
Mark: You sure about this?   
Tyler: Very sure. 

(Then Mark goes for his belt and opens it.) 

Mark: Well then agent sexy.   
Tyler: What?   
Mark: Make love to me.   
Tyler: Gladly. 

(He kisses him again getting him to smile in it as their kissing they both fall back onto the bed as they land on it he deepens it sending them into a love making 

session. Over at the restaurant that both her and Sophie were once kicked out of for being gay both Kate and Sophie are enjoying their date. As their talking and joking 

around someone walks in to go and sit down at their own table.)

Kate: You are right?  
Sophie: Yeah i didn't think i would be. Given how this is the same place we were kicked out of.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Sophie: I'm kind of surprised we were let back in here.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Yeah there's a reason for that?  
Sophie: Why?  
Kate: Santino baught it out from the old owner.

(Sophie looks at her in shock.)

Sophie: No.  
Kate: Yeah. I had told Mark the hell the old owner had given us and he went straight to Santino and told him what he had done.  
Sophie: And Santino baught it just like that.  
Kate: I don't really know what happened or how Santino got his hands onto it. But i'm glad he did.  
Sophie: So am i. Is that way this place is now called D'Antonio's now?  
Kate: Pretty much.  
Sophie: Wow.  
Kate: Yeah. Hey look i know we haven't had much time for each other. I mean with my step mother being killed to my father going missing twice.  
Sophie: To my ex husband going missing. And Mark realizing how much Tyler means to him.  
Kate: Yes. I mean i love my dad and i love my sisters.   
Sophie: Okay.  
Kate: But. I couldn't be anymore happier then i am right now.  
Sophie: Oh yeah why's that?  
Kate: Because i'm here with the woman i love and i don't care what people say. I will find away to make this work.  
Sophie: You've done it this long.  
Kate: Yeah i know. But sometimes my Batwoman duties get in the way.  
Sophie: It's not like being a Crow is any easier i mean. We make this work that's all that matters right.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Sophie: Okay then.

(She laughs at her.)

Kate: I gotta tell ya. If someone had told me two years ago that i'd be sitting in this very restaurant with you again i think i would of laughed in their faces.  
Sophie: Yeah. I could say the samething.

(Kate laughs at her as the waiter walks up to them and gives them their food. Then they walk off.)

Sophie: Well i never thought i'd say this but.  
Kate: What?  
Sophie: Being able to be served food and not being chased out the door.  
Kate: I know right.

(Then they look over and see Santino walk in and laugh.)

Kate: I never would of pictured him as a restaurant owner.  
Sophie: Neither did i. But than again. Mark being a former assassin owns a record label.

(Kate looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Kate: Yeah okay.   
Sophie: But than again you on the other hand.  
Kate: What? It's fun.   
Sophie: You knew what was going to say next?  
Kate: Yes i did.  
Sophie: Oh.  
Kate: Look i love you and you know that.  
Sophie: But if you say you love Batwoman more i will be breaking up with you.

(Kate looks at her and then looks off trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: I wasn't. But now that i think about it.

(Sophie throws a piece of her bread at her getting her to laugh at her.)

Sophie: So mean.

(Kate grabs her hand getting her to smile at her.)

Kate: I love you. I mean being Batwoman is fun because i can help the Crows out and what the hell are you staring at?

(Sophie turns and looks at the woman behind them.)

Sophie: Do you have a staring problem?  
Woman: No. No problem.  
Kate: Then can you please walk away. This is a private moment between me and my girlfriend.  
Woman: You don't have to be so rude.  
Kate: You were the one staring how am i being rude?

(Hearing the arguing Ares walks over to them.)

Ares: There a problem here?  
Woman: Yes this woman was rude to me. I want her out?  
Ares: How was she rude to you?  
Woman: Does it matter?  
Ares: Actually it does. See unless i know the reason you want her out. I can't help you.  
Kate: She was just staring at me and Sophie and when i asked what she was looking at. She gave me a look that said Gays aren't welcomed.

(The woman looks at her and then to Ares whose trying her hardest not to get annoyed.)

Ares: Oh. Look Ma'am the waiter has been trying to get your attention the past ten minutes you need to go to your table and leave the other customers alone.  
Woman: Well i never.  
Parker: Mom come. On leave them alone.

(Then she sees the couple and smiles at them.)

Parker: Ms. Kane.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Hey Parker. And how many times have i told you to call me Kate.  
Parker: Sorry. Old habits. Mom this is Kate Kane. She's the one who talked it down to me just doing community service.

(The woman looks at her and then walks off.)

Parker: I'm sorry about that. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again.  
Kate: It's fine. Babe this is Parker Torres.  
Sophie: Hi.

(She shakes her hand and then she hears her parents calling her.)

Parker: Coming. And again i'm sorry.  
Kate: It's fine. We've dealt with worse.

(Sophie's trying to keep from laughing as Parker turns and walks off.)

Sophie: Thank you Ares.  
Ares: Anytime. She was cute.

(They start laughing as she walks off.)

Sophie: I'm telling Reagan.  
Ares: She'd agree.

(They continue to laugh at her.)

Kate: Oh my god.  
Sophie: At least she's not as bad as some people make her out to be.

(Then they look behind them and see Reagan and laugh at her as she walks over to them.)

Kate: Reagan!

(She looks over at them and smiles as she walks over to them.)

Reagan: Hey. Date night?  
Sophie: It is. But it keeps getting interrupted.  
Reagan: She's the one who called me over here.  
Sophie: I know that.

(Kate looks off trying to keep from laughing.)

Reagan: I'll leave you two alone and go find my wife before your girlfriend hits me.  
Kate: Okay. But hey.  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Kate: Watch yourself.

(She turns and looks at them and gets annoyed.)

Reagan: Yeah Santino's had problems with them before.  
Sophie: Really?  
Reagan: Yeah. Only thing is he doesn't dare kick them out due to them having a gay daughter.  
Kate: Yeah they could scream he kicked them out because of their daughter being gay.  
Reagan: Yeah. I mean my parents would of used that as an excuse to if it hadn't of been for Oliver at point.  
Kate: I hear ya. She's the one i saved from Alice.

(Sophie and Reagan look at her and then back at the girl.)

Reagan: No wonder she looks so familiar.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Sophie: What happened?  
Kate: She was as the hacker. Who hijacked the train and tried blackmailing all of Gotham.  
Sophie: Wow.  
Kate: Yeah. I had to take my Cowl off and show her who i was.

(They both look at her and get annoyed. And Reagan seeing the look on Sophie's face smiles at her.)

Reagan: Anyway. I'll see you guys later.  
Kate: Okay.

(Reagan walks off to go and find Ares.)

Kate: Anyway.

(Sophie laughs at her.)

Sophie: Right um. Tonight was supposed to special and i just.  
Kate: What?  
Sophie: I just. Okay look we've been back together for what two years now.  
Kate: Almost.  
Sophie: Okay i'm not very good at these types of things.

(Kate knowing what she's trying to do gets up and does what she's trying to do Reagan and Ares seeing what she's doing smiles at them. Sophie looks at her and smiles 

at her.)

Sophie: Oh god.

(Kate gets down onto one knee and smiles at her.)

Kate: I'm not very good at these either but i'm gonna try. You know how much i love and wanna be with you and yes that was chessey. So you know what i'm just going 

ask.

Sophie: Okay.

(Kate takes the ring out of her pocket and shows it to her.)

Kate: Sophie Moore will you marry me?

(Sophie looks at her and smiles at her.)

Sophie: Yes.  
Kate: Yes.  
Sophie: Yes.

(She gets up and places the ring on her finger then kisses her getting her to smile in it and everyone but the couple behind them clap for them then they pull away 

from each other.)

Kate: I love you.  
Sophie: I love you too.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her.)

Kate: I'm so getting laid tonight aren't i?  
Sophie: Yes.  
Kate: Oh boy.

(Sophie laughs at her as she kisses her again then pulls away from her. Then she walks back over to seat and sits down again and they finish out their night together. 

Back over at Mark's him and Tyler are on his bed kissing after making love to each other as their kissing he deepens it sending them into another love making session. 

Back over at the restaurant Kate pays for their food then they get up and walk off to go back to one of their places and celebrate their engagement. Outside.)

Sophie: So whose place?  
Kate: My place is closer.

(Sophie looks across the street and laughs.)

Sophie: Okay.

(They both walk across the street towards the Hold up as they get there they walk in and she closes the door behind them and locks it back up.)

Sophie: This is a nice building.  
Kate: My apartments even nicer.  
Sophie: What's that say for the bed?  
Kate: Come find out.

(She smiles at her as they walk up the stairs Sophie turns her around and kisses her getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from her as they get to Kate's 

apartment she opens it and they both walk in as they walk in Sophie walks out into the space more and looks around.)

Sophie: Wow. You've gotten a lot of this place done.  
Kate: Yeah it's just about finished. Well i have feeling now their we're engaged i have feeling.  
Sophie: We'll talk about that soon enough. But for right now. I have other things on my mind.  
Kate: Like what?

(Sophie grabs her in and kisses her getting Kate to smile at her as their kissing they walk off towards Kate's bed as they get there Kate pushes her jacket off and 

then throws it to the floor as it hits the floor Sophie pushes her's off and throws it to the floor as it hits the floor they pull away from each other and Kate goes 

the buttons on her shirt and starts opening it getting her to smile at her. As she reaches the final button on her shirt she pushes her back onto the bed and leans in 

and kisses her stomach getting her smile at her then she pulls away from it and then kisses her again as their kissing Sophie smiles in it then pulls away from her.)

Sophie: I love you.  
Kate: I love you too.

(Kate kisses her again as their kissing Sophie goes to the button on her pants and opens it once it's open she pulls the zipper down and sticks two of her fingers 

inside of her getting her to pull away from her and smiles as Sophie moves her fingers against her clit getting her to moan from the feel of her fingers there as she 

keeps moving her fingers over it she starts kissing on her neck again getting her to moan from the feel of her lips it then she pulls away from it.)

Kate: You cheat.  
Sophie: No i just like what i see.

(Kate smiles at her as she sits up and takes her shirt off once it's off she throws it to the floor as Sophie sits up and kisses a couple on her chest getting her to 

smile at her then she pulls away from her and kisses her again as their kissing Kate pushes her's off and throws it to the floor. As it hits the floor they both fall 

back to the bed as they land on it Sophie kisses her again as their kissing she deepens it sending them into a love making session. Back over at the restaurant both 

Ares and Reagan walk out of the building still laughing at Parker's parents reaction.)

Reagan: Wow i still can't believe that's how they reacted.  
Ares: Really. Because i can.  
Reagan: Yeah i know you can. But i mean't.  
Ares: There's always that one person who has a parent or two that doesn't believe that gays should have the same rights as they do.  
Reagan: Yeah i know that. It's just i saw how that girl looked in there Ares she looked miserable.  
Ares: I know. No one should be treated differently all because of the sex they want to be with.  
Reagan: I was.  
Ares: I know. And you shouldn't of been treated that way either.  
Reagan: My parents didn't care babe.  
Ares: So I've heard. I mean you did better when Oliver's family took you in.  
Reagan: I did actually. Oliver doesn't act like me being gay is disgusting. In fact. 

(Ares looks at her and laughs.)

Ares: Well than.

(She kisses her getting Reagan to smile at her as their kissing she continues to smile in it then pulls away from her.)

Reagan: You know the baby is still with my mom.  
Ares: Oh is she now?  
Reagan: Hmm.

(Ares laughs at her as she grabs her hand and they walk off towards the car and get in as they get into the car Ares quickly turns the car on they take off towards 

their place which makes Reagan laugh at her. Later over at their apartment they walk in and Ares closes and locks up the apartment before they walk off towards their 

room. As they get there Ares closes the door as she walks over to her wife and holds her from behind getting her to smile at her.)

Reagan: You okay?  
Ares: Yeah i'm fine in fact.

(She grabs her jacket off of her and throws it away from her getting Reagan to laugh at her as she turns around and looks at her as she pulls her shirt open getting 

her to laugh at her.)

Ares: In hurry by any chance.  
Reagan: Maybe.

(Ares pushes her back onto the bed getting her to laugh at her as she gets to her to she gets on top of her and kisses her as their kissing Reagan smiles in it. As 

their kissing Reagan continues to smile in it and smiles even more when she feels Ares slide her shirt up and kisses her stomach getting her to close her eyes in 

enjoyment then she pulls away from it.)

Reagan: I love you so much Ares.  
Ares: I love you too.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her again Then Ares leans back in and kisses her stomach getting her to smile at her as she continues to kiss her stomach 

Reagan smiles in it as she kisses it she kisses from her chest to her belly button as she's kissing it she deepens the kiss on it getting Reagan to moan from the feel 

of it then looks up at her and then puts her head back down.)

Reagan: Oh god.

(As Ares continues her deepened kiss on her belly button Reagan starts breathing heavily then she pulls away from it and starts kissing on her stomach again getting

her to moan enjoyment then she pulls away from her and pulls her up by her shirt once she's up she takes it off of her and throws it to the floor as it hits the floor

she kisses her again as their kissing again they fall back onto the bed as they land on it Ares pulls away from her and smiles at her.)

Ares: You okay?  
Reagan: Yeah. It's just.  
Ares: Uh-oh.  
Reagan: What no. Babe it's not that.  
Ares: What's up?  
Reagan: I know if i say you'll just pick at me  
Ares: I promise not to. Will you tell me?  
Reagan: No.

(Ares gets her in the side making her laugh then she kisses her stomach again getting Reagan to smile at her then she pulls away from it as leans in and kisses her 

neck getting her to smile at her then she pulls away from her as she takes her own shirt off and throws it to the floor as it hits the floor Reagan runs her hands over 

her stomach getting Ares to smile at her.)

Reagan: God it's hard to believe after all of the years we've been together i still find you very sexy.  
Ares: Oh really?  
Reagan: Yeah.

(She sits up and kisses a couple of places on her chest getting her to smile at her as she pulls away from her.)

Ares: So are you.  
Reagan: Oh good i was scared here for a minute.  
Ares: You're a dork.  
Reagan: I'm friends with Mark.  
Ares: True.

(She laughs at her as she kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing they fall back onto the bed again as they land on it she deepens it as their kiss 

continues Ares goes to the button on her pants and opens it once it's open she pulls the zipper down and sticks two of her fingers inside of her getting her to pull 

away from her and smiles as Ares moves her fingers against her clit getting her to moan from the feel of her fingers there as she keeps moving her fingers over it she 

starts kissing on her neck again getting her to moan from the feel of her lips it then she pulls away from it.)

Reagan: You realize if you keep stopping we're not gonna be getting anywhere.  
Ares: Yeah okay.

Then she starts kissing on her neck again later Ares pulls her fingers out of Reagan's pants and runs her fingers over her stomach getting her to moan from the feel

of her fingers moving over her stomach then she sits up and grabs her pants and pulls them down along with her underwear once their down Ares pulls her legs apart. She 

leans her head in and starts running her tongue over her clit getting her to moan as she continues to lick it Beca starts to com. Over the next several minutes Ares 

continues to give Reagan orgasms as they continue Reagan let's out one hell of a scream as she finishes and Ares starts kissing back up her stomach to her chest to her 

lips as she reaches them she kisses her then pulls away from her as she falls back onto the bed and looks up at the ceiling.)

Reagan: Well that was fun.

(Ares laughs at her.)

Ares: Yeah.  
Reagan: Yeah.

(She kisses her as their kissing she deepens it as their kiss deepens Reagan goes to her belt and opens it getting Ares to pull away from her.)

Reagan: My turn.

(Ares laughs at her as she kisses her again as Reagan goes to the button on her pants and opens it once it's open she pulls the zipper down and sticks two of her 

fingers inside of her getting her to pull away from her and smiles as Reagan moves her fingers against her clit getting her to moan from the feel of her fingers there 

as she keeps moving her fingers over it she starts kissing on her neck again getting her to moan from the feel of her lips it then she pulls away from it.)

Ares: I love you.  
Ares: I love you too.

(She kisses her again as their kissing she deepens it sending them into love making session. Over at Mark's both him and Tyler are their talking and joking around as 

their talking Mark does something that gets him to quickly move and he laughs at him.)

Tyler: Oh you're such an ass.  
Mark: Tell me something i don't know.  
Tyler: I would but it's all true.

(He pushes him over getting Mark to laugh as he gets on top of him and Mark smiles at him.)

Mark: I like this view.

(He laughs at him as he kisses him as their kissing Mark smiles in it then he pulls away from him.)

Tyler: My view isn't bad either.  
Mark: Well then.

(He kisses him again as their kissing he deepens it sending them in another love making session. Later that night all of the couples are asleep after a number of times 

of love making. As their all sleeping something flies over Mark's building or well flies by it waking both him and Tyler up.)

Tyler: What the hell was that?  
Mark: I don't know.

(He grabs up his pants and puts them on once their on he rushes out onto the balcony and sees a plane very low to the ground.)

Mark: Tyler!

(He rushes from the room and looks out where Mark is looking and they both rush back into the apartment to get dressed again. Over at Kate's apartment both her and 

Sophie are also asleep as they hear the samething waking them up Kate looks at Sophie.)

Kate: What the hell?  
Sophie: Come on.

(They both get dressed and rush off towards the balcony.)

Kate: Sophie!

(She rushes over to her and looks at what Kate sees.)

Sophie: That plane is way to low.  
Kate: Come on.

(They both rush off towards the room to get dressed again. Over at Wayne Tower down in the Bat Cave Luke is trying to get a hold of Kate and she answers.)

Kate: Yeah we saw it.  
Luke: You headed there?  
Kate: As soon as i get dressed.  
Luke: Oh shit i'm sorry.  
Kate: It's fine. We'll be heading over there right now.  
Luke: Okay. I'll do everything i can on my end to figure out whose plane that was.  
Kate: Okay.

(Then she hangs up and as both her Sophie finish getting ready. Seconds later they both rush from the apartment and head down towards Sophie's car parked not to far 

from the apartment. Seconds later Sophie's on the phone with Jacob who also rushes out to the scene to see what happened. Both Mark and Tyler are headed in the same 

direction.)

Mark: You see anything?  
Tyler: No. 

(Then Mark sees something and quickly moves out of the way of it as it moves past them.)

Tyler: What the hell was that?  
Mark: I think it was an engine.  
Tyler: Oh god.

(Mark speeds up and rushes off towards the scene. As they get there they see what's left of plane.)

Mark: Oh my god.

(He looks over at Tyler and then their met by both Kate and Sophie who pulled up right behind them along with Reagan and Ares as they all line up they all look around 

the area.)

Kate: Oh god.

(Over at the Bat Cave Luke and Mary are trying to figure out whose plane it was that just crashed outside of the city.)

Mary: Anything?  
Luke: No i'm trying to locate where the hell that plane came from.

(Mary calls Kate. Who answers on the first ring.)

Mary: There anyway we can find out what that Planes number is.

(They all walk towards it and start seeing bodies everywhere as Kate gets a picture of the planes tail and sends it to Mary who quickly has Luke type it into the 

system as he types it in Mary thinks about it and drops her phone. Which gets Luke's attention including Mia who rushed over to her and grabed up the phone.)

Mia: Mary!  
Kate: Mary!  
Mia: Hey hey baby. Kate hold on.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mary: Evermoist!

(Luke looks at her and his face falls as he comes up to the plane that taken off from New York three hours earlier. Mia gets over the phone.)

Mia: Kate we've got a bad news for you.  
Kate: What?  
Mia: The plane that just crashed was Evermoist.

(Kate drops her phone which gets Sophie's attention and she grabs her.)

Sophie: Kate!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because there's a lot of heart break coming in the next chapter.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Blood Oath i hope you enjoy it.

Mia: Kate we've got a bad news for you.  
Kate: What?  
Mia: The plane that just crashed was Evermoist.

(Kate drops her phone which gets Sophie's attention and she grabs her.)

Sophie: Kate!

(She looks at her and then looks at the plane.)

Kate: No.

(She gets up to run off but Mark grabs her.)

Kate: Veracity!

(Mark looks at her and his heart sinks when he hears the name.)

Mark: Excuse me?  
Kate: This plane was Evermoist plane.

(She falls into her bestfriends arms and he hangs onto her as he looks at Ares and Reagan who look at each other and then look off.)

Sophie: Shit.

(Mark hands Kate over to her fiancee even if they don't know their engaged yet. Once Sophie has her Mark turns and looks at what's left of the plane.)

Tyler: What are the odds of them surviving this crash?  
Mark: They don't look to good. Come on.

(They both walk off towards the plane along with Ares and Reagan. As their searching through the wreckage Jacob pulls up and sees the plane then sees Kate and rushes 

over to her.)

Jacob: Kate!

(She looks at him as she grabs him into a hug getting him to look at her.)

Sophie: This was Evermoist plane.

(He looks at her and then over to the plane.)

Jacob: Oh god.

(He keeps a hold of her along with Sophie. Over by the plane Julia runs up to them.)

Julia: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Julia: Oh my god.  
Mark: Yeah.

(Then Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he answers it.)

Mark: Luke!  
Luke: Are they okay?  
Mark: I have no idea. I don't even see them anywhere.

(He puts his head down as Mary's starting to lose it in Mia's arms.)

Mark: Calamity!  
Julia: Oh my god.

(He looks at her and nods his head at her.)

Mark: Luke was anyone else on the plane with them?  
Luke: Uh no. By the looks of it. It was just them along with the flight crew.  
Mark: Oh god. I'm not putting their fiancee and girlfriends through this. Serenity!  
Luke: Mark!  
Mark: I'll call you back.  
Luke: Okay.

(Then he hangs up with him as he looks at Mary.)

Mary: Please tell me. Me and Kate didn't just lose a sister.  
Luke: I can't say. But it's not looking good.

(She keeps a hold of Mia who kisses her head then pulls away from it as she calls her phone who answers on the first ring and tells her he's on the way out to Gotham. 

Back out at the crash the GCPD along with the rest of the Crows. With both law enforcement officers out there looking for all four members as their looking they call 

out their names but when they don't get any answers from either members. Mark looks around.)

Mark: Vera!

(Kate looks at him and can tell he's still got some feelings for her but knows it's not more then he has for Tyler. At least for the moment anyway.)

Kate: Veracity!

(As they continue to search for all four members Mark's trying to remain hopeful that they'll find them.)

Mark: We're gonna find them.  
Kate: I sure hope so. It would really suck if we lost all four of them.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: Mark!

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: I love Tyler.  
Kate: But i saw your face when i brought up this being the bands plane.  
Mark: I just can't lose anyone Kate.  
Kate: I know that Mark.

(He looks at her and then looks off. Then they continue on with their search for Survivor. As their search continues they all continue to call out for all four members 

but as the times before they aren't getting any answers from them. Everyone remains out on the crash site hoping of all hope they will find all four members among the 

crash site but aren't having any luck. After four hours out there trying to find survivor's they call it quits until the next when the sun is up and they can see more 

of the wreckage.)

The Following morning.

(It's the following day it's the day after the plane crashed and everyone learned who was on the plane when it went down. True to his ward to Kate and her family 

Mark's back out at the crash trying to see if he can't locate any of the members as he's looking someone walks up to him and puts their hand onto his shoulder he turns 

and looks at them.)

Michael: Need some help?  
Mark: We've been up and down this river. If they made it through the crash where the hell are they?  
Michael: It was a big plane Mark they could of been towards the tail.  
Mark: They were in first class.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Michael: Well the cockpit is up there.

(They walk off towards it as they get there they both rush onto it and look around the front part of the plane.)

Mark: All i see is empty seats.

(They walk off towards the cockpit and open it to see the pilots there as they walk into it they feel for a pulse but don't find one.)

Mark: This one's dead.  
Michael: Yeah so's this one.  
Adam: Mark!

(He turns and looks then they both rush from the plane and looks at him.)

Mark: What's going on?  
Adam: We found someone.

(They walk off with him towards the river as they get there Mark seeing someone rushes over to them as he gets to them he feels for pulse and gives off a sign of 

relief then he turns them over and sees who it is.)

Mark: It's Chloe.  
Michael: Oh my god.  
Mark: Where the hell were they headed?  
Adam: Commander Kane's still on the phone with the airport now.  
Mark: Okay. We need a medic we've got a survivor.

(They rush over to them as they get there Mark backs up to let them work on her and he walks back up to Adam and Michael.)

Michael: We found one.  
Mark: Yeah. But where are the rest?  
Michael: I don't know.  
Mark: Come on.

(They keep up the search for anyone else who might of survived the crash. Later over at Wayne Tower down in the Bat Cave Mark walks off of the elevator and walks over 

to everyone.)

Kate: Mark!  
Mark: I'm sorry Kate we haven't found anyone else.

(She puts her head down not sure of what to do or say.)

Kate: They can't be dead Mark.

(He walks over to her and grabs her into a hug getting her to smile at him.)

Mark: We're still looking their out there somewhere we just need to find out where.  
Kate: I know they are. It's just last night went from the best night of my life to the worst in a matter of three hours.

(Mark pulls away from her and looks at her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Kate: I asked Sophie to marry me last night.  
Mark: And.  
Kate: She said yes.

(He smiles at her as he hugs her.)

Kate: They can't be dead.

(Mark continues to hug her. As he's hugging her his phone goes off he grabs it out of his pocket to see who it is seeing who it is he answers it.)

Mark: Commander!  
Jacob: I just got a call back from airport.  
Mark: And.  
Jacob: They were all flying back from New York after making an appearance on Jimmy Fallen last night.  
Mark: Oh god.  
Jacob: They were all there to support the band as they announce the new album along with Beca and Calamity's upcoming wedding.

(Mark looks off as Kate moves away from him and sits back down hoping the news he's getting from her father isn't bad news.)

Mark: They know how the plane came down?  
Jacob: No. All they know is that they had the plane on their radars for the last three minutes and then all of sudden the plane disappeared.

(Mark puts his head down.)

Jacob: We're gonna find the person who brought that plane down.  
Mark: Oh i know you guys will. Only question is.  
Jacob: What?   
Mark: Is this person still going to be alive in order for them get to trail.  
Jacob: We find them i don't care what you do.

(Mark smiles on the other end as he hangs up.)

Kate: Mark!

(He looks at her and then walks over too her as he gets there he kneels down in front of her.)

Mark: They were all flying in from New York.

(Kate looks up at him and then looks off.)

Kate: Oh god.  
Mark: They were on the Jimmy Fallen show last night.   
Kate: Why?  
Mark: To talk about the new album along with Beca and Calamity's upcoming wedding.

(Kate looks off trying to keep from losing it as someone else comes into the bat cave.)

Sophie: Hey babe.

(Kate looks up at her then gets up and walks over to her as she gets to her she hugs her getting Sophie to smile at her.)

Mark: They were all on that plane last night Sophie.

(She looks at him and continues to hold her fiancee. Then she pulls away from her.)

Sophie: What happened?  
Mark: They were all in New York last night on the Jimmy Fallen show.  
Sophie: Okay.  
Kate: They were on there talking about the new album along with Beca and Calamity's wedding.

(Sophie looks off not sure of what to say as she grabs her fiancee again.)

Mark: I'm gonna head back out to the crash site.  
Sophie: Okay.

(He walks off to go see if he can't help continue in the search. Over the next several hours the search up and down the crash site continues but with every hour that 

passes they can't find anymore survivor's so with permission from the Crows they make it a recovery instead of a search and rescue. As the body recovery continues they 

spot a body and call Mark over who quickly rushes over to them and sees someone as he gets there he rushes down and helps them bring the body up onto the river bank as 

they get up there Mark feels for a pulse but can't find one.)

Mark: Damn.  
Michael: Mark!

(He looks up at him and then turns the body over and falls over when he sees who it is.)

Mark: Oh god.

(Seeing who it is he rushes down to him and grabs a hold of him.)

Michael: Who is it?  
Mark: It's Veracity.

(He looks at him and then looks off as Mark goes back over to her and grabs a hold of her body and hangs onto it. But he drops her and starts doing CPR on her not 

ready to let her go.)

Michael: Mark!  
Mark: No. She can still be saved.  
Michael: Hey hey. We don't know how long she was face down in the water. Mark she could of drowned.  
Mark: I don't want to tell Jacob he lost another daughter and i sure as hell don't want to tell Kate she lost another sister. 

(He looks at him and feels bad for him.)

Mark: Their family has gone through enough. They don't need another death thrown into their laps.

(He looks at him and starts helping him try and bring Veracity back. After about ten minutes they both give up and call it.)

Mark: Damn it. Help me get her up there.

(He nods his head at him as they pick her up and get her up onto the main part of river bed as they get her up there Morgan rushes forward and tries to get to her but 

Michael runs up to his brother and stops him.)

Michael: Hey hey Morgan. I'm sorry.

(He looks at him and then falls to the ground.)

Morgan: Damn it.

(He gets up and walks over to her as he gets to her he looks at Mark and then down at the body of the woman he'd been falling in love with.)

Mark: I'm sorry Morgan.  
Morgan: Why it's not your fault. You guys have been looking for her.  
Mark: I know. It still doesn't make me feel any better.  
Morgan: I know.

(He grabs her up and hangs onto her as he's watching what he's doing Mark looks off. Then he sees them bringing other bodies out of the water and rushes over to them 

as he gets there he looks at them.)

Casey: Neither one of them are breathing.   
Mark: You see who it is?  
Casey: It's another one of the Evermoist members.

(Mark turns her over to see who it is and then looks at him.)

Mark: Oh god.

(He puts his head down onto her's and then looks over at everyone else.)

Mark: Put her up there by Veracity.  
Casey: Okay. Gallo! Ritter!

(They grab up her body along with Stella after collecting all of the bodies of all four Evermoist members Mark walks up to his truck and falls into it seeing him fall 

Casey rushes up to him as he gets to him he looks at him.)

Mark: It's not fair man.  
Casey: I know.   
Mark: Thanks for coming down.  
Casey: You know if you ever need us we'll be down here.  
Mark: I know.

(He nods his head at him as Mark leans back against it not sure of how he's going to tell Jacob Kate and Mary that they had lost another family member. As he's sitting 

there Chicago walks up to him and he looks up at him.)

Mark: How's Chloe?  
Chicago: Holding in there. You find anyone else?  
Mark: Yeah. But their all dead.

(He puts his head down and then sits down next to him.)

Chicago: What the hell happened to that plane Mark?  
Mark: I don't know. But once we find out the person who brought it down better pray the police find them before i get my hands onto them.

(He looks at him and nods his head at him. Then they hear one of the other fire fighters yell out getting both Mark and Chicago run off towards them as they get to 

them they help them pull the body up onto the bank once their up there Mark feels for a pulse and then turns the body over and knows who it is and then looks off.)

Joe: Mark!  
Mark: It's Calamity's fiancee.

(Chicago feels for a pulse and then looks off.)

Chicago: Damn.  
Mark: Help me get her over there to Calamity.

(He nods his head at him as they pick her up and walk her over to the body of the woman Beca had fallen for back in collage and was getting ready to walk down the 

aisle and to make Calamity her wife. But thanks to the plane crash and whoever brought it down they won't be saying their I Do's. As they get her to Calamity they lie 

her down and Mark looks at them.)

Mark: It's not right.

(They all look at him as he looks at the plane wreck and kicks it getting both Corinthos brothers to look at him.)

Mark: I'm not looking forward to telling the other's about this.  
Chicago: I'll tell Chloe.  
Mark: But whose gonna tell the other Bellas Chicago. I can't do it.   
Chicago: Hey. 

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: I gotta call and tell Jacob and his daughters about this.

(He nods his head at him as he walks off to go talk to Jacob as he's walking off he sees someone sitting there then walks over to her as he gets to her he kneels down 

in front of her.)

Mark: You are right?

(She looks up at him and nods her head at him.)

Mark: Were you here when the plane came down?

(She nods her head at him.)

Woman: I was asleep in my van when the plane flew over and then a few seconds later i saw it go down.  
Mark: Was it on fire?  
Woman: Not until it hit the ground.  
Mark: What's your name?

(She looks up at him.)

Woman: Ryan!  
Mark: Okay. Ryan thank you.   
Ryan: You're welcome. Do i need to do anything?  
Mark: Yeah come with me.

(She nods her head at him as they both get up and walk off towards his truck as they get there he opens the door for her and she gets in as she gets in he closes the 

door and walks around to his side and gets into it as he gets in he closes the door and starts it up once it's on he puts it into reverse and backs it up. Once it's 

backed up he turns it in the direction of the Crows Head Quarters once it's pointed in that direction he puts it into drive and they drive off towards the building. As 

their driving there Mark gets over his phone and calls Sophie who answers right away.)

Sophie: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Sophie: Anything?  
Mark: We found all members bodies.  
Sophie: Oh god.  
Mark: Yeah and their not the only ones who didn't make it out of that crash Soph.  
Sophie: Who else?  
Mark: Beca Mitchell.

(She puts her head down not sure of what to say to him.)

Sophie: Oh god.  
Mark: I don't know what to do?  
Sophie: I don't either. I'll talk to Kate.  
Mark: Okay. I'm actually on the way back to Crows Head Quarters with a witness to the plane going down last night.  
Sophie: Okay when you get here take her to one of our interview rooms.  
Mark: Are right.

(Then they hang up as Sophie puts her head down not sure of how she's gonna tell Kate about Veracity's death as she's standing there Julia walks up to her.)

Julia: You okay?  
Sophie: No.  
Julia: What's wrong?  
Sophie: They recovered all four Evermoist members.  
Julia: Recovered.  
Sophie: Their all dead.

(She looks at her and then looks off not sure of what to say to her.)

Sophie: And they aren't the only ones who didn't make it out of that crash.  
Julia: Who?  
Sophie: Calamity's Fiancee Beca Mitchell.

(She looks off annoyed.)

Julia: Oh god.  
Sophie: I just don't get it.  
Julia: I don't either.   
Sophie: That plane never should of come down.   
Julia: I know that.

(She looks off not sure of what to say.)

Sophie: How the hell am i suppost to tell Kate she's lost another sister?  
Julia: I don't know. I wish i had the answer to that question luv i really i do.  
Sophie: I know that.

(Then Kate walks up to them seeing her Sophie walks over to her. As she gets to her she turns her around to face her.)

Kate: Anything new from Mark.  
Sophie: I'm sorry babe.

(Kate looks at her and then looks off.)

Kate: Please don't tell me. Please Soph don't tell me i lost another sister.  
Sophie: I'm sorry baby.

(Kate looks at her and then looks off as she tries to stay strong but knows she's bound to lose it at some point.)

Kate: I just.

(She falls down the wall as she hits the floor both Sophie and Julia sit on either side of her as they sit down Sophie grabs her hand and Kate looks at her.)

Kate: I can't believe she's gone.  
Sophie: I can't either.  
Kate: It's not fair Soph. 

(She leans into her fiancee who hangs onto her as their sitting there Mary walks up to them and knows with Kate sitting there it isn't good news she walks over to her 

and Julia moves out of the way and let's her sit next to Kate Who wraps one of her arms around her shoulders.)

Mary: Tell me it's not true.  
Kate: I can't.

(She leans into Kate who pulls away from Sophie and wraps her arms around her sister whose trying to keep from losing it but is losing the fight with keeping from 

losing it. As their sitting there Mark walks into the building with the witness to the planes crashing seeing him Julia gets up and has Sophie stay with Veracity's 

sister's.)

Julia: They need you more.

(She nods her head at her as she walks over to Mark.)

Mark: How are they?  
Julia: Trying to keep from losing it along with everyone else in this building.

(He nods his head at her.)

Mark: Um this is Ryan she was there when the plane came down.

(Julia nods her head at her and walks her over to a room as they get there they walk in as they walk in Mark looks down the hallway at Tyler and walks over to him 

seeing him he walks up to him as he gets to him he grabs him into a hug getting Mark to smile a little at him then he pulls away from him.)

Mark: If i didn't say this enough last night. I love you.

(Tyler smiles at him as he kisses him then pulls away from him.)

Tyler: I love you too.  
Mark: Okay.

(He looks at him and can see the look on his face.)

Tyler: Hey.  
Mark: Neither one of them survived the crash.

(He puts his head down not sure of what to say to him.)

Mark: What should of been the greatest night of my life turned into a nightmare all due to a damn plane crashing.

(He nods his head at him.)

Tyler: We can talk about what happened last night when things calm down.  
Mark: Okay. But i just want to make things clear to you.  
Tyler: What's that?  
Mark: Last night wasn't a mistake. 

(He smiles at him.)

Tyler: Good to know.

(Mark smiles at him as he grabs his hand getting him to smile at him then they look over at Kate and Mary who are trying to keep from losing mainly Kate whose been 

trying to keep it together since the plane went down and since they found out who was on it.)

Tyler: They'll get through this right?  
Mark: This is where i'd be a smart ass and say their Kane's they can get through anything. But then i think about it and think it's Veracity this isn't something 

they'll get over easily. 

(He nods his head at him.)

Tyler: We're gonna find out what happened to their plane and find out who brought it down.  
Mark: I know that.

(He smiles at him as he turns and walks off and Mark stands there not wanting to believe he just lost five friends in a matter of one night. As he continues to stand 

there Julia walks out of the room and over to Mark as she gets to him he turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Julia: Hey.  
Mark: What she say?  
Julia: Just that. She was asleep in her van when she heard the plane fly over her very low. And then the next second the plane was gone and out of her sight until she 

saw the smoke and flames coming from wreck.

Mark: Any other witnesses?  
Julia: Not that she saw. It was just her.

(He nods his head at her as he looks off.)

Julia: Hey.  
Mark: I can't believe their all gone.

(She looks at him and feels bad for him.)

Mark: This is not right. It's not fair.  
Julia: I know. And i know for a fact this isn't how Kate and Sophie wanna remember the first six hours after just getting engaged.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: You know.  
Julia: Kind of hard to miss when i can see the ring on Sophie's finger.

(He turns and looks at her and smiles at her.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Julia: And given how you keep looking down the hallway.  
Mark: We haven't talked about it yet. But last night was one night i don't want to forget minus the plane crashing.   
Julia: Do the other Bellas know?  
Mark: I'm not sure.  
Aubrey: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her seeing the look on her face knows they know they lost Beca he walks over to her and hugs her getting her to smile at him.)

Mark: I'm sorry Aubrey.

(She nods in his shoulder. Then she pulls away from him.)

Aubrey: We still can't believe it.  
Mark: I can't either.  
Aubrey: They were supposed to be getting married in a month.  
Mark: I know.  
Aubrey: Uh.   
Chase: Mark!

(He turns and looks at him.)

Mark: Hey.  
Chase: Hey. I heard i'm sorry.  
Mark: Thanks.  
Chase: And i'd hate to add onto the worst day of everyone's lives here but.  
Mark: What?  
Chase: Janelle told the truth.

(Mark looks at him and then to Julia.)

Mark: What?  
Chase: She went to Lucas and Brad's going away party last night and told everyone that Wiley wasn't the baby that Lucas and Brad adopted.  
Julia: Oh my god.  
Mark: And?  
Chase: And that Wiley is her son with Michael.

(Mark looks at him and then looks off annoyed. He looks at him and then looks off.)

Chase: I just. I knew i should of waited to say anything but.  
Mark: I can't leave Chase. I wanna be here for Kate and Mary.   
Chase: I can understand that. So will Lucas and Brad.  
Julia: How long after the plane went down did she tell everyone that Wiley is her son with Michael?  
Chase: Right after it happened.

(He looks at him and then looks off. As of hearing that Kate and Mary walks up to them and looks at Mark.)

Kate: Go.  
Mark: Kate!  
Kate: Mark! Please. One bad thing happened and i can tell you really wanna go and deal with the bitch.  
Mark: I do. But i just.  
Kate: We'll be okay. I have Sophie and Mary has Mia so go.  
Mark: Okay. Aubrey!  
Aubrey: She's right go. 

(He nods his head at her as he turns and walks off with Chase. As they walk off Kate looks at him and gets annoyed.)

Kate: That bitch.

(They look at her and then look off annoyed. Then Kate's phone goes off she grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number she goes to mute it but Mary has her answer 

it.)

Mary: She might of been the one who killed my mother but Veracity was still her sister Kate she has a right to know.

(Kate nods her head and answers it.)

Kate: Alice!  
Alice: I heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because i know it was sad and i know i'm an ass for killing off the Evermoist members and one of the Bellas i am sorry. I don't know why i keep doing that. Anyway. I hope you all enjoyed it.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Blood Oath i hope you enjoy it.

(As their standing there Kate's phone goes off she grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number she goes to mute it but Mary has her answer it.)

Mary: She might of been the one who killed my mother but Veracity was still her sister Kate she has a right to know.

(Kate nods her head and answers it.)

Kate: Alice!  
Alice: I heard.  
Kate: Okay.  
Alice: How are you?

(Kate looks off not sure of how to answer that question.)

Kate: I've been better.

(She nods her head on the other end. As Kate remains on the phone Sophie watches her and feels even worse for her. As she remains on the phone with her she grabs Mary 

into her who smiles at her. Later that day over in Port Charles,NY over at the Corinthos house both Mark and Chase walk into the house and into the living room 

followed by both Michael and Morgan.)

Michael: Mom.

(She turns and looks at them seeing Mark she walks over to him and hugs him getting him to smile a little at her then she pulls away from him.)

Carly: We're sorry for your losses Mark.  
Mark: Thanks. Uh anyway. What was this we hear about Nelle telling everyone about Wiley being her's and Michael's child?  
Sonny: She came in about maybe about five or six minutes after the plane went down and told everyone that Wiley is her's and Michael.  
Mark: And she came in right after the plane went down?  
Sonny: That's what we're figuring because Willow came in shortly after and told us about plane that had gone down just before she came into the room.  
Mark: Yeah uh. 

(They all look at him and know he's trying to be strong for his friends but it's quickly getting to him.)

Mark: How are Lucas and Brad doing?  
Carly: Their heartbroken understandably.

(Mark nods his head at her still trying to keep from losing it.)

Mark: Uh. I uh.

(He turns and walks out of the house which leaves them all to look at each other not knowing what to say.)

Sonny: He should be in Gotham with his friends helping them through this. Why's he here?  
Michael: Kate told him to come with. She thought it would help keep his mind off of the crash and the deaths of all four Evermoist members.

(They all look at him and then look off.)

Jason: Anyone else?  
Morgan: Calamity's Fiancee was also killed in the crash.  
Jason: Oh god.  
Carly: So the only survivors in that crash?  
Michael: We're the other nine Bellas.  
Sonny: How?  
Michael: For the most part Kate and Mary are holding up just fine. It's mostly Mark their worried about.  
Carly: Why?  
Morgan: Because he was still in love with Veracity. And from what Kate said his voice broke when she brought it up.

(They look off annoyed.)

Sam: So do they know what brought the plane down?  
Michael: No. The NTSB is still trying to locate the Black Box and the voice recorder from the plane. And from what we've learned they haven't located either one of 

them.

(They nod their heads at him. Outside Mark's on the phone listening to one of the girls voice mail and loses it which is when Lucas and Brad walk up to him and rush 

over to him as they get to him Lucas grabs him into a hug getting him to finally lose it in his arms. As he's hugging him Brad looks around not sure of what to do or 

say to him.)

Lucas: I'm sorry Mark.

(He pulls away from him as Mark looks at him and nods his head at him.)

Mark: It just happened so fast you know.  
Lucas: Yeah. Plane Crashes can happen in a blink of an eye.  
Mark: Yeah. I hope we can figure out what the hell brought that plane down.  
Lucas: And i'm sure you will. No one should have to lose their life like that.  
Mark: Yeah. And i'm sorry for what Nelle decided to pull.  
Lucas: Yeah. You okay?  
Mark: Yeah i'm fine. Just trying to be strong for everyone and it wasn't working.  
Lucas: Whose voice mail were you listening to?  
Mark: Veracity's!

(He nods his head at him.)

Mark: I was just thinking i have a little boy who no longer has his mother. And four sets of other parents who just lost their daughters in a plane crash.  
Lucas: Veracity!  
Mark: She was Jacob Kane's adopted child so he are ready knows.  
Lucas: That explains the last name of Kane.  
Mark: Yeah.   
Lucas: Hey.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: This is so hard man. I mean I've lost people in my life. But never five at the same time.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: I mean i had to friends on flight 11 when it went into the north tower on 9/11 but other than that.  
Lucas: No we get it. We lost a lot of people that day. I mean we might not of known them but the loss still hurt like hell.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Brad: You're gonna get through this Mark.  
Mark: I know. I will. It's just hard.  
Brad: I hear ya.

(Mark sees Wiley in Brad's arms and smiles at him seeing him he puts his arms out for him like he knows Mark's upset and Brad hands him over so that Mark can hold him 

as he's holding him he let's him play with his neckless seeing how he is with Wiley both Lucas and Brad look at him and feel bad for him. Then they walk back into the 

house as they walk in Mark walks off towards the living room with Wiley as he gets there he sits down on the couch with him and holds him as he's holding him Michael 

looks at him along with Morgan and Chase who feel bad for him for losing five of his friends last night.)

Chase: He's gonna be okay.  
Michael: We know that. But losing all four members of the band last night including one of the Bellas isn't going be easy for him.  
Morgan: Mainly given how they were on his label.

(They look at him and then look off. Over by Mark he's still got Wiley in his arms as he's sitting there with him he looks up at him and smiles which gets Mark to 

laugh at him.)

Mark: You're cute. Yes you are. Are we sure you're Michael's son with Nelle?

(He laughs at him which gets Mark to laugh for the first time since the plane went down. Then someone knocks on the door getting them to turn to see who it is Sam 

walks over to the door as she gets there she opens it to find Kate and Sophie there along with Reagan and Ares.)

Sam: Hey.  
Kate: Hey. We were told to come and check on Mark.

(She moves out of their way and let's them inside as they walk in she closes the door then they walk off towards the living room to see Mark sitting there with Wiley 

in his lap Reagan walks over to him and sits down next to him. Feeling someone sit down next to him he turns and looks at her and smiles a little at her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Reagan: Hey. How you holding up?  
Mark: I can't even. I don't know. I just i sit here and i still can't believe their all gone you know.  
Reagan: I know. It sucks.  
Mark: It does. It's not fair Reagan.  
Reagan: I know that.  
Mark: They still a lot of life left in them. Beca and Calamity were set to get married in a month.  
Reagan: Yeah.

(He kisses Wiley's head then pulls away from it as he looks at her trying to keep from losing it again.)

Mark: Uh. 

(He looks over at the other three women there and laughs.)

Reagan: We wanted to come and be here in case it shows up to try and cause trouble.  
Mark: So you bring a Crows Agent an assassin and Batwoman.  
Reagan: That way they can kick her ass if she tries anything.

(He laughs at her then looks down at the little boy in his arms.)

Mark: I miss them.  
Reagan: I know you do.

(He kisses his head again as Nelle walks into the house with her lawyer but doesn't do anything given how Mark's holding Wiley and she doesn't like it.)

Mark: Hey you wanna go back to daddy.

(Lucas walks up to him and grabs him from Mark who looks at Reagan who smiles at him only to have it fade when she sees Nelle there seeing her smile leave her face 

Mark turns and looks at her then stands up.)

Mark: Oh look it's the baby switcher.

(She looks at him and then looks off annoyed. Michael hearing that turns and looks at her annoyed.)

Michael: What you want?  
Nelle: My son.  
Mark: I don't know what you're talking about Nelle. You don't have a son.  
Nelle: Excuse me?  
Mark: You'd been telling people for over a year. That your son with Michael died. And that he's Willow.

(She looks at him and then looks to Michael whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Nelle: Now wait a minute.  
Mark: You know what i find so interesting Nelle.  
Nelle: What?  
Mark: How it took a plane coming down in order for you to suddenly drop the Wiley isn't the baby that Lucas and Brad adopted.

(She looks at him not sure of what to say to him.)

Mark: And then minutes just minutes after a plane that had Evermoist and the Bellas on it came down you thought hey. Let me really stick to it to Michael and his 

family and tell them that Wiley isn't the son that Brad and Lucas adopted. It really doesn't surprise me that you Nelle Benson is the worlds most heartless woman out 

there.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: That plane came down and now all of a sudden you wanna play mommy to a little boy whose been in Lucas and Brad custody for over a year.  
Nelle: Now wait a minute.  
Mark: You gave up any rights to Wiley they minute you had Brad switch babies. And don't think about throwing him under the bus for this. We've known for awhile that 

Wiley isn't the baby that him and Brad adopted.

(Nelle looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)

Mark: In fact the very night that lie came out was the same night my friend here along with her wife got into an accident might i add on the same road that you and 

Michael were in an accident. You nearly kill the father of your child and then make Brad switch babies. Tell Me Nelle.  
Nelle: What?  
Mark: What the hell kind of mother does that?

(She looks at him in shock at what he just said.)

Nelle: I.  
Mark: You were so pissed off so you thought. Let me kill the father of my child and see how far i get. I mean you've gotten away so much before. Why not try and get 

away with murder.  
Nelle: I.  
Mark: And when not long after you and Michael Wreck you see Brad and guilt him into taking a child that him and Lucas didn't even adopt all because you wanted to get 

back at Carly.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: I don't know about you. But i think making Willow think that Wiley's her's wasn't fair to her. She lost her own son and because of you. She just lost Wiley. 

(Reagan looks at him and can tell he's getting all of his anger out on the woman whose been making his friends lives hell.)

Nelle: I.  
Mark: You know Nelle you come in here acting as of you have done nothing wrong in your life. You always play the victim. And when people finally see you as the lying 

bitch that you are. And i'm sorry you two.

Lucas: No it's fine.   
Mark: You go and do something that could easily kill someone like say a car accident or well a plane coming down.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: I can are ready tell you something Nelle.  
Nelle: What?  
Mark: If i find out that either you or Julian had anything to do with Reagan and Ares accident or if i find out you were behind the plane crash that killed five of my 

friends. One of which just happened to be the mother of my child and her sister.

(Nelle turns and looks at Kate who looks like she wants to kill her then she looks at Mark.)

Mark: I will find away to make your life even more of a nightmare then it are ready is.

(She looks at him not sure of what to say.)

Mark: Good luck in trying to get custody of Wiley away from Lucas and Brad.  
Martin: Now wait a minute.  
Mark: It's been a minute. 

(He looks at him and shuts up.)

Mark: I'll do anything to help Lucas and Brad keep Wiley and if it comes down to it. I'll do anything i can to help Michael keep his son away from the likes of you.   
Nelle: You can't do that?  
Mark: Can't i.

(She looks at him and knows he can and will do anything to help his friends out and given what had just happened to five other of his friends she knows he's someone 

she really doesn't wanna mess with. But she'll try it anyway.)

Nelle: Good luck with that.  
Mark: You know Nelle you only have him. With my connections and Sonny's any lawyer that takes either their case or even Michael's case. Will seriously wipe the floor 

with you.

Nelle: You can't do that?  
Mark: I can if it helps them keep Wiley away from the woman who abandoned him. I will

(She looks at him as Carly's trying to keep from laughing.)

Nelle: I didn't abandoned him. Brad.  
Mark: Brad what? Did what you wanted and made his husband nephew think he had lost his son. He made Carly and Sonny think they had lost their grandson. Oh and did Brad 

also make Willow think that Wiley was her son.

(She continues to look at him.)

Mark: You might of given birth to Wiley. But he only has two parents not three. And like i said Nelle if you were behind the accident that nearly killed Reagan and 

Ares or if you were behind that plane coming down last night that killed my friends. I will be coming after you and Julian you understand me.

(She looks at him and nods her head.)

Mark: And i would really love to see Martin get you out of those charges.

(He looks at him and can tell Mark's annoyed.)

Reagan: Come on before you do something that could land you in prison instead of this nutcase who is a lot worse then Alice.  
Nelle: Alice is a nutcase.  
Mark: Yeah but she's a nutcase that still has a heart.

(She looks at him as they walk out of the room. Then Nelle says something that gets them all to turn and look at her.)

Mark: What the hell did you just say?  
Martin: Nelle!

(Mark looks at him shutting him up.)

Nelle: With them dead at least there's five less fags in the world.

(Mark walks over to her and gets into her face.)

Mark: You know if Alice had heard you say that she would of found a great place to put her knife.

(Nelle looks at him and backs off.)

Mark: Not so tough when i bring up Alice are you?  
Nelle: No.  
Mark: I didn't think so.  
Reagan: Mark!

(He looks at her and then walks off with her.)

Michael: With them dead there's five less fags in the world? Really Nelle?

(She looks at him.)

Michael: You've done and said a lot of things that i don't agree with. But that right there i didn't think would ever be one of them. You have no idea the hell he's 

going through right now because of them dying in that plane crash. I mean yes nine out of the ten Bellas are still alive. But Beca Mitchell isn't. And not one single 

member of Evermoist made it out of that crash. Because of whoever brought that plane down. Their all dead. Victor won't ever see his mother again Calamity's mother is 

going to be grieving over a daughter she shouldn't have lost. Charity's parents shouldn't have to go through this. I can't say much for Serenity's parents but i know 

for a damn fact her sister shouldn't have to go through this. And Veracity's family really shouldn't have go to through this. They've are ready lost two people from 

their family. Two people Nelle and then you come in here and say that the world will be better off with them dead. Because as you just said. With them dead there's 

five less fags in the world. You do realize my uncle and Brad are gay.

Nelle: I was just.  
Michael: What? Being a gay basher. Because we don't have enough of those in this world. But i gotta tell ya.  
Nelle: What?  
Michael: It really does take a heartless person to say what you just did in front of someone whose grieving over losing his friends.  
Nelle: I'm sorry okay.  
Michael: If you were sorry you wouldn't of said it. So like he said if you and Julian had anything to do with Reagan and Ares accident or the plane coming down i won't 

be there to stop Mark from doing whatever the hell it is he would have planned. But i will be helping Lucas and Brad keep my son away from you. 

(She looks at him and then walks off.)

Nelle: This isn't over.  
Michael: With you it never is.

(She walks off and out of the house. Outside Mark's standing there talking with Reagan as Nelle and Martin walk out of the house. She goes to walk over to him but she 

grabs her and pushes towards the car. As they walk off Mark looks at her and gets annoyed.)

Reagan: Hey.

(He looks at her.)

Mark: I'm are right. For the most part.  
Reagan: Don't let what she said get to you.  
Mark: Oh believe me i'm trying my hardest.  
Reagan: Hey.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: Oh. 

(She grabs him into a hug getting him to smile at her. Then she pulls away from him.)

Reagan: Their gonna figure out what the hell happened to that plane and when they do it'll be the final nail in that bitches coffin.  
Mark: I sure as hell hope so.  
Reagan: We will be getting justice for their deaths. Weather it's through the Crows or well.  
Mark: Yeah. And i know just the person to pin that crime on.

(She smiles at him.)

Reagan: I'm sure you do.  
Sophie: Just to be clear i hear none of this.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: I don't either.  
Mark: Good to know.

(She laughs at him.)

Two weeks later.

(It's been two weeks since the plane crashed killing all four members of the Evermoist and killing one of the Bellas. After news spread of the plane crash fans of the 

band and of the Bellas starting the morning the loss of all four members of their favorite band and one of the Bellas once news had spread people starting wanting to 

know who brought the plane down and why. As the investigation continues three out of the four members families showed up in Gotham to get answers but the Crows didn't 

know anything on the crash yet. Given how the crash wasn't a case they could work on other then if they got word from the NTSB telling them that someone had brought 

the plane down. And when they knew anything they would call and let them know. After three of four members families left Beca's father showed up and tried to start 

trouble but was quickly told to back off before he was arrested and then he tried to pin the plane crashing on Calamity and hearing that Mark walked over to him and 

pulled him away from Jacob and Sophie who were starting to get annoyed.)

Mark: Are right look here Dr. Mitchell.  
Kyle: What?  
Mark: That plane going down wasn't Calamity's fault. Just because Beca fell in love with someone of the same sex. Doesn't give you the right to come down here and 

harass the Crows their doing the best they can with the information they get in. So unless they get word from NTSB about what brought that plane down they can't do 

anything. I mean is it annoying yes. But they have other cases in this city to take care of. So until they get that call saying what brought their plane down. Those 

are the cases they can work on. So do everyone a damn favor and back the hell off.

(Beca's father looks at him and gets annoyed.)

Mark: Now are you going to leave the building willingly or do i call security. It's your choice.

(He turns and leaves as Mark stands there annoyed with him.)

Sophie: Nothing like sticking up for the agency that had been giving you hell for the longest time.  
Mark: Yeah no shit.

(She laughs at him then calms down as she gets serious again and Mark can tell something's bothering her.)

Mark: What's the matter?  
Sophie: The airline found all of their luggage and we've been going through it.  
Mark: Where?

(She shows him where they've been looking through Evermoist and Beca's bags trying to see if they could find anything as they get there they walk in and Julia looks up 

a long with Tyler seeing all of their bags Mark looks off not sure of what to do but walks over to it.)

Mark: You guys find anything?  
Julia: Just a some cloths and their instruments.

(Mark walks over their guitars. As he gets to them he puts on gloves and then picks it up to look it over as he looks it over he opens it up and sees whose it is and 

nearly loses it again but quickly hides it before anyone notices.)

Julia: Whose is this?  
Mark: It's Calamity's.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: This is the guitar that Marley had given her before she was killed.  
Julia: I wasn't aware they had still been together?  
Mark: They weren't. But they did manage to stay friends. She even became friends with Beca.

(She nods her head at him as he continues to look over the rest of their instruments as they keep looking Mark puts the guitars down and looks over everything else 

until he comes up to something from Calamity and Beca to Kate and Sophie. As he's looking at it. He calls Julia back over to him.)

Julia: What's up?  
Mark: I just found this in Calamity's bag.

(He shows her the envelope and looks it over. As she's looking it over she looks at him.)

Julia: What you think it say's?  
Mark: No clue.

(She opens it and then reads through it getting Mark to laugh at her as she's reading it she looks around and then looks at Mark.)

Mark: What?  
Julia: This say's if they had made it back to Gotham that they were going to ask them if they wanted to do a double wedding.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: And given how they didn't.  
Julia: She said here that they could use their wedding date.

(He looks at her and then looks off as he punches the table which gets her to look at him.)

Mark: It's not fair.  
Julia: I know that.  
Mark: I swear Julia if i find out that Nelle and that prick that Lucas calls a father had anything to do with their plane going down i will be killing me a Jerome.

(Then he turns and walks out of the room as Julia puts her head down as Sophie walks over to her and sees what's in Julia's hand.)

Julia: It's for you and Kate from Calamity.  
Sophie: And you opened?  
Julia: One of my most annoying habits. It drove Kate crazy while we were together.  
Sophie: So it would seem.

(Julia hands her the letter.)

Julia: I would read this with Kate.  
Sophie: Okay.

(She grabs it from Julia and then walks off to go and find Kate. Up in her father's office their both in there talking and listening to what the NTSB had sent over to 

them from the planes voice recorder as their listening to it they can hear all of them screaming and the pilots yelling at the airports control tower until it ends 

Kate walks over to the window and taps the glass in order to darken it so no can see them if they both lose it.)

Jacob: We're gonna find out who brought that plane down Kate.  
Kate: I know. And i have a feeling if we do.  
Jacob: What?  
Kate: Mark's gonna go after them no questions asked.

(She turns and looks at him.)

Jacob: And if he does there'd really be nothing we could do.  
Kate: I'm aware of that. I'd do it but.  
Jacob: Batwoman doesn't kill.  
Kate: At the moment i want too. Even more than when i killed Cartwright.

(Jacob stands up and walks over to her.)

Jacob: That still bothering you?  
Kate: There isn't a day where i don't think about that. But than this whole thing with the plane.  
Jacob: Like i said we'll find out who did this.  
Kate: I know. But i'll never forget when Mia told us that the plane that had crashed had been Evermoist and the Bellas plane.  
Jacob: Yeah.  
Kate: They should all still be alive.  
Jacob: I know that. 

(Then Sophie walks into the office.)

Sophie: Hey babe you got a minute?  
Kate: Yeah.

(She walks out of the office and closes the door behind her once it's closed she looks at Sophie.)

Kate: What's up?  
Sophie: Mark found this in one of Calamity's bags.  
Kate: What is it?  
Sophie: A letter to me and you.

(She opens it and reads the samething that Julia read as she's reading it she looks up at Sophie trying to keep from losing it as she gets to the last part of the 

letter she reads out loud to Sophie.)

Kate: If we don't make it back to Gotham we'd like it if you and Sophie would take over our wedding day and got married where we had planned or you could move the 

wedding to where ever it is you want it to be held. Just so you know we would been very honored to have shared our wedding with you and Sophie. Who wouldn't want to 

share a wedding with Batwoman and Vera's soon to be sister in law.

(Then she finishes reading it and then folds it up to look at Sophie.)

Kate: Damn.  
Sophie: Those were my words when i read it.  
Kate: I just. I don't know. I wouldn't feel right using their wedding date.  
Sophie: I'm sure they wouldn't be to hurt if we didn't take this date Kate.  
Kate: I know that. I just. I can't do it.   
Sophie: Okay.

(She grabs her into her and hugs her as Mark walks into the room and sees them there and gets annoyed. Then someone rushes into the room and over to Mark.)

Ryan: Mark!

(He looks over at her.)

Mark: Hey you are right?  
Ryan: Uh no i'm not.

(He looks at her confused.)

Mark: Okay what's wrong?  
Ryan: I found this taped to the back of my van.

(She hands him the note and he takes it from her seeing what it say's as he's reading it Kate and Sophie walk over to him once he finishes he looks at her.)

Mark: Where's your van parked?  
Ryan: Out front.  
Sophie: Tyler!

(He nods his head at her as they walk off towards the van. Later outside he's got a finger print kit and is dusting the back of her van for prints.)

Kate: You see anyone around your van?  
Ryan: No. I normally stay away from other people.  
Tyler: Mark!

(He walks over to him and Mark looks at it as he's looking it he turns and looks at Ryan.)

Mark: Where do you normally have your van parked?  
Ryan: Close by where the plane came down.  
Kate: Why?  
Mark: Because this finger print is recent.  
Sophie: How recent?

(Tyler turns and looks at her.)

Tyler: Within the last two three hours.  
Mark: See if you can't find out who this finger print belongs to.  
Tyler: Okay.

(He snaps a picture of it and then gets to work on trying to figure out who left the letter on Ryan's van. After a few minutes he gets the print back and then looks at 

Mark.)

Tyler: This can't be right.  
Mark: What?  
Tyler: This say's the print left on Ryan's van was left by one of the victim's of the plane crash.

(They all look at him not sure of what to say.)

Kate: Who?

(He shows her who the print was left and falls into Sophie who catches her.)

Mark: What?

(She looks at him and then he looks at the tablet and looks at him not sure of what to say to him.)

Sophie: Mark!  
Mark: The finger print is Calamity's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that Chapter because with the finger print having come back as Calamity's is it really Calamity's finger print or is someone messing with them. Find out in the next update.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the another chapter of Blood Oath i hope you all enjoy it.

Sophie: Mark!  
Mark: The finger print is Calamity's.

(She looks at him not sure of what to say as Mark leans against the pillar and looks at his boyfriend who doesn't know what to say or do for him.)

Sophie: Hey.  
Mark: This better not be someone screwing with us.  
Sophie: And if it is.  
Mark: I'm going to be very pissed off.  
Sophie: You really think someone would use her finger print to make us think that she's still alive.  
Mark: Yeah. I do.  
Kate: But who?  
Mark: Anyone who wants to make their friends and family suffer.  
Tyler: They use the finger print of a dead member of a band that was just killed in a plane crash not two weeks ago.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: Mark!

(He looks at her.)

Kate: If she is still alive.  
Mark: Then who the hell is in our morgue.

(They all walk off towards their morgue to see who it is. As they get down to the morgue they walk in and head for the freezer as they get there Mark opens the door 

and walks over to the gurney that's supposed to have Calamity's body on it as he gets there he lifts the sheet and sees her face and nearly loses it again.)

Mark: Babe is there anyway we can find the camera angle of where Ryan's van was parked?  
Tyler: I can try.  
Mark: Okay.

(He grabs his hand getting Mark to look at him.)

Tyler: If someone is her face we'll find em.  
Mark: I know we will.  
Tyler: Okay.

(He let's it go as Mark turns and walks out of the freezer as he walks out Sophie closes the door.)

Sophie: Was it there?  
Mark: Yeah. Their all still there.

(She looks at him and feels bad for him as he leans against a table still not sure of what to think about what their learning during this case.)

Kate: Do they have any enemy's?  
Mark: The only enemy i can think of is Jesse but he's dead.   
Sophie: Someone in family wanting to get back at you for his death?  
Mark: I don't know. I mean maybe. But how would they of known i was behind his death.  
Kate: I don't know.

(He looks off not sure of what to say.)

Mark: And if they were trying to get back at me.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: Why kill the whole band and Beca in that plane crash. If they really wanted to mess with me.  
Kate: They could of just gone after Veracity?  
Mark: Or Tyler.

(They both look at him and then to each other.)

Sophie: Damn.

(Then Sophie's phone goes off she grabs it out to see who it's from seeing the number she answers it.)

Sophie: What you got?  
Tyler: You guys better get back up.

(She hangs up and they rush from the room and head back up to their command center. Later as they get up there they walk in and over to Tyler.)

Jacob: What you got?  
Tyler: I was just going over the security footage from the dock where Ryan said she had her van parked.  
Mark: Okay.  
Tyler: Watch this.

(He puts it up onto the bigger screen as it goes up they look up at it and see someone walking towards Ryan's van and places the letter on the back of it as they do so 

they look up at the camera and Mark has Tyler pause and then zoom in on the face and knowing that the face doesn't belong to the lead singer of the band that had just 

been killed in the plane crash looks at them.)

Mark: Call Sonny and get him down here.  
Kate: Why?  
Mark: Because that's Brando.

(She grabs out her phone and calls him and he answers right away.)

Jacob: You got a known location on him?  
Tyler: Yes i do.  
Jacob: Go find him and bring him in. I want that son of a bitch in this building by the time Sonny gets here.  
Tyler: Yes sir.

(Just then Mark sees something and rushes out of the command center as he runs out Kate and Sophie go after him as he gets to the doors he runs out and catches him 

before he falls over.)

Mark: Luke!

(He looks at him and then to Kate who rushes over to him and helps Mark with him.)

Kate: What happened?  
Luke: Someone broke into the building i ran out of the Bat cave to see who it is but by the time i got there i had gotten hit from behind and beaten on.  
Mark: You see who it was?  
Luke: No. It had happened so fast.

(Mark looks at Kate who looks annoyed.)

Mark: Get him up to the medical wing.  
Adam: Got it. Come on.

(They help him up and walk off towards their medical wing.)

Kate: First my sister and now one of my bestfriends.  
Mark: Oh god.  
Kate: What the hell is going on here Mark. It's almost like their coming after me instead of you.  
Mark: If not your whole family.  
Kate: Why?  
Mark: I don't know. I mean other than Alice who could hate you more than anything.

(She looks at him and thinks of someone.)

Kate: I can think of someone.  
Mark: Who?  
Kate: Tommy Elliott.

(He looks at her and then over to Sophie.)

Sophie: I mean if anyone other than Alice could hate Kate or her family it would be him.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kate: But the last time any of us saw him he was still locked up in Arkham.  
Mark: Doesn't mean he can't still try and find away out. I mean look at Mouse he got managed to get out.  
Kate: Yeah thanks your friends.  
Mark: Hey. No don't even put them letting Mouse out on me. I was still in prison at that time.

(Kate's trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: He's no fun.  
Sophie: Leave me out of this.  
Kate: Some wife she'll be.  
Mark: I'm not going there.

(She laughs at him as he walks off back towards the building.)

Sophie: Some wife i'll be.  
Kate: I'm sorry.  
Sophie: I'm starting to second guess the whole marrying you thing now.  
Kate: Oh come on.

(Sophie laughs at her as Kate puts her head down.)

Reagan: Nice going there Kate.  
Kate: You know what?  
Reagan: No what?  
Kate: You suck.  
Reagan: Great come back Kate. It suits you.

(Ares walks up to them and starts laughing at them.)

Kate: Shut up Ares.  
Ares: I would but that was funny.

(She looks off as they walk back into the building. Later back inside of the building Sophie and Tyler are talking with Luke. In the viewing room Mark's standing there 

along with Kate and Jacob listening in on what Luke's telling them. As their listening in Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he 

excuses himself and then walks out of the room. As he walks out he answers the phone.)

Mark: Hello!  
Man: Mark Buchanan.

(Mark falls silent on the other end and then looks into the room.)

Mark: Who the hell is this?  
Man: Let's just say we have someone here who means a great lot to you.  
Mark: Who the hell is this?

(Hearing that Kate turns and walks out of the room and looks at Mark who looks at her and he tells her to keep quiet for now and she nods her head at him.)

Man: You'd think you'd know who i am given it was my story that got you killed.  
Mark: Peter August.  
Peter: Hey figured it out. So tell me this woman here with us what she mean to you.  
Mark: Depends on what woman you're talking about.  
Peter: She's cute got the body to match.  
Mark: I know a lot of women who have the body to match their looks. I'm looking at one of them now.

(Kate's trying to keep from laughing.)

Peter: Or should i say i have someone who means a great lot to Mary Hamilton.

(Mark looks at Kate who looks just as annoyed.)

Kate: Mia!

(He looks off annoyed.)

Mark: I swear August if you hurt her i'll kill you.

(Then he hangs up with him and then looks at Kate.)

Kate: You are right?  
Mark: No. But it's personal.  
Kate: For you or Oliver?  
Mark: Wait he said someone who mean great lot to Mary.  
Kate: Yeah. I thought.  
Mark: Where's Ryan?

(They both rush off towards the command center as they get there they run in and look around for her.)

Mark: Hey Eric.

(He turns and looks at him.)

Eric: Yeah.  
Mark: Where's Ryan Wilder?  
Eric: She went out to her van.  
Kate: Did anyone go out with her?  
Eric: No. Why?  
Mark: Damn it.

(They both rush from their command center as they get out to where the van is they look around but don't see anyone.)

Mark: Damn it.

(He kicks the van and then looks around again.)

Kate: What the hell?  
Mark: I don't know.

(He looks down annoyed and then kicks the van again.)

Mark: Damn it August.  
Kate: Why the hell would he take off with Ryan?  
Mark: Mary likes her.  
Kate: Okay. So she likes her.  
Mark: As in more than just a friend Kate.

(Kate looks at him and then looks off.)

Kate: What about Mia?  
Mark: I have no idea. 

(Then Mary pulls up and stops her car then gets out of it as she puts it into park and shuts it off once it's off she gets out and walks over to them.)

Mary: What's going on?  
Mark: We've got a problem?  
Mary: Isn't that Ryan's van?  
Kate: Yeah. She was taken.

(Mary looks at her and falls silent. Kate knowing that look grabs her over to her so they can go and talk once their out of ear shot she turns and looks at her.)

Kate: What happened between you and Mia?  
Mary: I did something i shouldn't of.  
Kate: What you do?  
Mary: I cheated on her.

(Kate looks at her and then looks off. But then looks at her again.)

Kate: Do i even wanna know who you cheated on her with?  
Mary: Not really.  
Kate: Why?  
Mary: At the time i wasn't thinking and well.  
Kate: What?  
Mary: I was drinking and when she took the drink out of my hand i did something i wish i could take back.  
Kate: What?  
Mary: I kissed her.  
Kate: So how is that cheating?  
Mary: I kissed someone who wasn't my girlfriend Kate.  
Kate: When did this kiss happen?  
Mary: The day after the plane crashed and we found out that Vera hadn't survived the crash.  
Kate: What the hell Mary?  
Mary: I know cheating isn't something i would normally do. But.  
Kate: What?  
Mary: I've really grown to like her she's nice she's sweet as hell. We have things in common.  
Kate: Like what?  
Mary: Well one thing i love saying and i'll be forever grateful to.  
Kate: And that is?  
Mary: Being saved by Batwoman. She's my hero.  
Kate: I'm no hero Mary.  
Mary: You're mine.

(Kate smiles at her as she grabs her into her and hugs her.)

Mary: Tell me you guys will find her.  
Kate: We'll do everything we can to try and find her.  
Mary: Okay.

(She kisses her head then pulls away from it as they walk back inside of the building. Later back inside of the building in their command center the Crows are working 

hard on trying figure out where Ryan is. As their search for her continues one of the agents comes in and tells them they found Brando.)

Jacob: Get him into an interview room.  
Agent: Yes sir.

(They walk out of the room as they walk out Mark looks over at him and then looks off. As he walks out of the room with him. Seconds later back down in their interview 

rooms. As they walk in Jacob closes the door behind them and then they walk over to the table and sit down.)

Mark: Brando!

(He looks up at Mark and knows he screwed up. Then he puts his head down.)

Brando: Mark!  
Mark: Hi. This is Jacob Kane. He runs this place.

(Brando looks at them and then looks off but then looks back at them.)

Brando: Why am i here?  
Jacob: Because you decided you were going to be smart and place this onto the back of a missing girls van. And when you placed it on there the finger prints that came 

back as from a woman who was killed in a plane crash two weeks ago.

(He looks at hi and then looks off.)

Brando: I.  
Mark: Why'd you do it Brando?

(He looks at Mark and then looks off.)

Mark: You know he can take it easy on you all you have to do is tell us why you used the finger print of a woman whose lying down in our morgue.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: You can stay quiet as much as you want. But you know what?  
Brando: What?  
Mark: The truth always finds away to come out and when it does. Whoever was behind that plane coming down and killing five innocent women and long with the flight 

crew. Their gonna find away of spinning it around and pinning the blame on you.

Brando: Why would they do that?  
Mark: You tell us. It was two weeks ago today that plane crashed killing innocent people and injuring nine other's. Those five women have families that want answers 

Brando.

Brando: I don't know what the hell you want me to say here Mark.  
Mark: Try for once in your life. Try telling the truth. And tell us why the hell you used this woman's finger prints to place this note onto Ryan Wilder's van.

(He throws it down he looks at it.)

Brando: I start talking as good as dead.  
Mark: You're as good as dead weather you talk or not.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Jacob: Either you start talking and tell me why you used this woman's finger prints or i'll make you tell me.  
Brando: Look i don't know why they wanted me to use this woman's finger prints all i know is that they told me to use it.  
Mark: Why?  
Brando: I don't know.  
Mark: You're lying.  
Brando: I'm not. They never said why wanted me to use her finger prints hell i didn't even know this person was dead.  
Mark: Where the hell have you been Brando? This plane's wreck has been all over the fucken news.

(He looks at him and then looks off knowing he knows that he's lying.)

Mark: My friends are dead Brando and yet here you are using the finger prints of the very woman who died on that plane. So tell me again how you didn't know she was 

dead?

Jacob: He's got a point.

(Brando looks at him and then looks off again.)

Mark: If Ryan Wilder dies Brando nothing is gonna stop the woman who cares about her from coming in here and beating the ever loving hell out of you.  
Brando: I-I-I can't tell you.  
Mark: Well unless this person is threatening someone you care about i highly doubt they'll care that you opened your mouth.  
Brando: You say a lot of things Mark but i have yet to hear you say anything.  
Mark: I've been talking.   
Brando: What is it about this girl that's so important. I was told she was just some ex con who had no friends or family. And that it's not like she would be missed.  
Mark: Yeah well Brando i have news for you.

(He punches him in the stomach getting him to double in pain.)

Mark: She is missed. And if anything happens to her i will make you live to regret it.  
Brando: Oh yeah and what about the five bitches on the plane that went down.

(Mark grabs him and throws him down onto the floor and starts beating on him as he's beating on him Jacob rushes forward and grabs him off of him once he's off he 

looks down at him.)

Mark: My son's mother was on that plane you prick.

(He kicks him getting him to turn over in pain.)

Jacob: Hey hey Mark come on.

(He lightly pushes him back as Mark leans against the wall as Sophie and Kate walk into the room.)

Jacob: Get him out of here before he kills him.  
Kate: Okay come on.

(She grabs him and they walk out of the room as they walk out he turns and looks at her.)

Kate: What the hell?  
Mark: He called them bitches and i lost it.  
Kate: We could see that. But Mark attacking him is't going to get us the answers we want.  
Mark: I know that.  
Kate: Look Mark we all miss them. You most of all.  
Mark: One of them was your sister Kate.  
Kate: I miss her like crazy Mark. But beating the hell out of someone whose in Sonny's family isn't the smartest move you've ever made.  
Mark: No your right it's not. I miss them Kate and knowing that the person who brought their plane down is still out there pisses me off.  
Kate: We're going to find who brought their plane down and killed five people including the flight crew.  
Mark: I know that. It's just the last two weeks I've been thinking and thinking about the life Beca and Calamity won't ever have because of them dying in the crash and 

it's not fair. My son won't see his mother again. Cynthia and Emily won't ever see Charity and Serenity again. Their families won't ever see them again. It's just it's 

not fair.

(Kate looks at him and feels bad for him as he falls to the floor and looks off not sure of what to say to her as she walks over to him and sits down next to him.)

Kate: No it's not fair. But there's nothing we can really do about it.  
Mark: I realize that.  
Kate: The only thing we can do is try and get on with our lives. And hope that where ever they are their happy.  
Mark: Calamity and Beca were hell raisers.

(She laughs at him.)

Kate: That your way of saying their in hell?  
Mark: Oh their somewhere i'm pretty sure it isn't hell. I mean Calamity was a bitch but she wasn't that bad.

(Kate laughs at him then calms down.)

Kate: Mark it's been two weeks and we still have their bodies in the morgue freezer.  
Mark: I'm aware of that.  
Kate: Don't you think it's time we say goodbye them.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: I don't think i can. But i know at some point we will have too.  
Kate: Yes we will.

(He looks at her and smiles at her.)

Kate: We'll find who did this and when we do they won't know what hit them.  
Mark: Yeah i know that.

(She smiles at him as they sit there they continue to talk and joke around they see the ME rushing towards them seeing her gets up and rushes over to her.)

Mark: Lanie what's wrong?  
Lanie: Who was the last one in the freezer?  
Mark: We were? Why?  
Lanie: Did you guys see anyone else in there with you?  
Mark: No why?  
Lanie: Because the bodies are missing.

(Mark and Kate look at her confused.)

Kate: Which bodies?  
Lanie: The bodies of Evermoist and Beca Mitchell.

(Mark rushes into the interrogation room and walks over to Jacob and tells him he quickly turns and looks at him.)

Jacob: Excuse me?  
Mark: Their bodies are missing and they were in there when we were there.

(He gets up and walks out of the room as he walks out he talks to her and then they all quickly walk off towards their command center as they get there he has them 

bring up every angle of the parking garage leading out of the morgue as their watching the footage they see five people wheeling gurney's with all five women on them 

out of the morgue and into vans.)

Mark: What the hell?  
Sophie: Who the hell would steal the bodies of five dead women?  
Mark: Someone who wants them back.  
Sophie: Who?  
Mark: The Bellas. Well two of the Bellas.

(He grabs out his phone and calls one of them.)

Mark: See if you can't zoom in on their faces.

(One of the agents does as he asks and sees who it is.)

Agent: Mark!

(He turns and looks at him and then looks up at the screen.)

Kate: That's not the Bellas.  
Mark: No it's not.  
Tyler: Who is it?

(Mark takes a closer look at who it is and gets annoyed.)

Mark: See if you can't get a good look at the plate.

(He does as Mark asks and sees if he can't zoom in on the plate.)

Kate: Mark what's going on?  
Mark: Brando said if he'd talk he was a dead man.  
Kate: Yeah okay.  
Mark: That's someone me and Reagan never thought we'd ever see again.  
Kate: Who is that?  
Mark: Viggo Tarasov.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Kate: You telling me.  
Mark: He's planning something and something big.  
Kate: Oh god. So he's gonna use the bodies of my sister and her bandmates and one those bandmates fiancee.  
Mark: Not if we stop them first.

(He calls in a favor and tells them where their headed and then hangs up with them as they rush from the office in order to go and stop them. From taking the bodies 

somewhere they shouldn't be taken too. Later over by where the cars are Sophie has Mark quickly block the cars and they all look around and notice over Crow armed cars 

blocking their path.)

Woman: der'mo.

(Her friend looks at her and wonders what she said.)

Friend: What?  
Woman: I said shit in Russian.  
Friend: Why who is that?  
Woman: It's the Crows.  
Friend: You said they'd never find us with the bodies.  
Woman: Yeah well their a lot smarter then i give them credit for.

(As their sitting there door opens and someone puts a gun into their face seeing who it is Mark puts it down.)

Mark: Ashley!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because with one of the Bellas having been caught with the bodies of all four Evermoist members and Beca's what will happen next find out in the update coming up later today.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Blood Oath i hope you all enjoy it.

Mark: Ashley!

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: What the hell are you doing?  
Ashley: I didn't wanna do it.  
Mark: Do what?  
Ashley: I had too.  
Mark: Ashley!

(She looks at him.)

Ashley: He made me do it?  
Mark: Who?  
Ashley: He said if i told you he'd kill them.

(Mark looks at her and then to Kate.)

Kate: Them? We were only told about Ryan being missing.  
Ashley: He has Jessica.

(He puts his head down and then gets annoyed.)

Mark: He's officially a dead man.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: Ashley come on out.

(She does as she's told and gets out of the van. A long with her friend once their both out two agents come forward and walk them back towards their SUV's. As they get 

them back there Mark walks up to Tyler and Sophie.)

Sophie: Their all there.  
Mark: Yeah well we have another problem.  
Sophie: What?  
Mark: August has Ashley's wife.

(She looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)

Tyler: Lovely. So now we have to two innocent women to find.  
Mark: Yeah. Let's get them back to Crow and back into the freezer we'll work on giving the bodies to their families.

(They nod their heads at him as they close up the back doors.)

Kate: Hey.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: This is hard.

(He walks off as Kate looks at Sophie not sure of what to say to her.)

Sophie: As happy as i am that you weren't on that plane.  
Kate: I know.

(They both walk off and head for the cab of the van as they get there they get in and close their doors. Once their closed the other SUV's back up and as Kate turns it 

around and they all drive back towards Crow Head Quarters. Later down in their interrogation room Sophie's in there with Ashley talking to her along with Kate as their 

talking to her she looks off not sure of how to answer them. Over in the viewing room Mark's standing there watching them Aubrey and Chloe walk in to see him watching 

Kate and Sophie interrogating Ashley for her part in taking the bodies out of the morgue in order to take them to god knows where as they walk in he turns and shuts 

the sound off as he turns and looks at them.)

Chloe: How much trouble is she in?  
Mark: Depends on much she tells them.  
Aubrey: Oh boy. I know we all miss them but.  
Mark: She said August told her he had Jessica.

(She looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)

Chloe: Bastard could be behind the plane coming down and then kidnaps two innocent women to prove something to himself.  
Mark: The only thing he's proving to himself is that he's a dumb ass whose about to get caught in another lie. And his fiance isn't going to like it.  
Chloe: So what they gonna do?  
Mark: I have no idea.  
Aubrey: What if me and Chloe went in and talked to her.

(Mark looks at her and then looks into the room.)

Mark: Think you could get her to talk.  
Chloe: We could try.  
Mark: Okay.

(He knocks on the window and Sophie gets up to go and talk to him. Then he walks out of the viewing room and over to her.)

Sophie: What's going on?  
Mark: Aubrey came up with an idea i'm not sure you'll like it much.  
Sophie: What?  
Mark: What if her and Chloe went in and tried to talk to her.

(She looks back at the room and then back at him.)

Sophie: Think they could get her to talk?  
Mark: It might make it easier on her. I mean it's one thing for it to be Brando because he has a record. But Ashley all she is. Is someone grieving over losing her 

friends and when faced with the chance of maybe getting them back.  
Sophie: She took it.  
Mark: But also given how the prick has her wife. Doesn't make her feel any less scared.  
Sophie: Okay.

(She walks off towards the room to go and get Kate who walks back out with her and Mark shows Aubrey and Chloe in to talk to her as they walk in he closes the door 

behind them and then looks at them.)

Kate: She gonna tell them?  
Mark: I don't know. But if there is one thing i do is that.  
Kate: She's more an likely to talk to them then us.  
Mark: Pretty much. I mean she loves you Kate. But in a lot of ways. You are this cities protector other than the Crows.  
Sophie: She does it better.  
Mark: True.

(Kate looks at them and laughs.)

Kate: Babe you're a Crow.  
Sophie: I'm only speaking the truth.

(Kate lightly pushes her making them laugh as they walk off towards the viewing room to go see if Aubrey and Chloe have gotten anything out of Ashley. As they get 

there they walk in and Mark walks over to the speaker and turns it on as they listen in on what their talking about. As their talking Ashley's phone goes off she grabs 

it out to see who it is seeing the number she shows Aubrey and Chloe and they both look up at the window which gets the three people in the room to walk out and head 

over to the other room as they get there they walk in and Kate closes the door as Mark has her answer the phone.)

Ashley: Hello!  
Peter: Where the hell are you?

(She puts the phone on speaker so they can hear the conversation.)

Ashley: Me and my friend got caught by the Crows on the way out to where you are.  
Peter: The Crows are you freaken kidding me.  
Ashley: We tried to get out there without being caught but they caught up to us to quickly.  
Peter: You've got to be kidding me.

(Mark looks at Ashley and knows she's lying but is glad she's able to keep her voice steady even if her wife is in Peter's hands at the moment.)

Peter: You better find away to bring me those bodies or your wife is as good as dead. Along with Mary Hamliton's new girlfriend.

(Ryan and Jessica look at him as he hangs up and then looks at them.)

Peter: She better find away to bring those body here or her and Mary lose the two women they love.

(They both look at him as he turns and walks off.)

Jessica: You're in love with Kate's step sister?  
Ryan: I wouldn't really say in love with her. But i do like her she's cute.

(She laughs at her.)

Jessica: They'll find us.  
Ryan: I know. I mean this wouldn't be the first time i got saved by Batwoman.  
Jessica: When were you saved by Batwoman?  
Ryan: Two months ago. I was walking back to my van and i was being chased by these three guys.  
Jessica: Wow.  
Ryan: Yeah. And when they caught up to me they wanted money to which i had none.

(She laughs at her. Then calms down.)

Jessica: Wow.  
Ryan: Yeah. One of them went to kill me because well as he put it i'm a smart ass to which i am. As you can tell.  
Jessica: Yeah. My wife would really like you.  
Ryan: Whose your wife?  
Jessica: Ashley Jones.  
Ryan: And you are?  
Jessica: Jessica Smith-Jones.

(Ryan looks at her and laughs.)

Ryan: You're one of the Bellas.

(Jessica looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Ryan: Well shit.

(She looks at her and laughs.)'

Jessica: The five women that were killed were mine my wife and our group mates friends.   
Ryan: You were friends with Evermoist?  
Jessica: Yeah. We met Beca and Calamity in Collage.  
Ryan: What about the other three?  
Jessica: During the USO tour.   
Ryan: Oh.  
Jessica: They were nice cute too.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Ryan: They all were. I'm sorry for your loss.

(Jessica looks at her and smiles at her.)

Jessica: Thanks. Anyway you were telling me about Batwoman.  
Ryan: Yeah she saved my life it hadn't of been for her i wouldn't be here. Hell if it wasn't for Batwoman a lot of people wouldn't be here today.  
Jessica: True.  
Ryan: Makes you wonder why the Crows are so against her.

(Jessica looks at her and then looks off.)

Jessica: I couldn't tell ya.

(Then they look off waiting for someone to come and get them. Back over at Crow Head Quarters Ashley has her head down as she waits for news on her wife and Ryan. Over 

in their command Center Mark's sitting down thinking as someone walks up to him.)

Reagan: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah i'm fine. It just.  
Reagan: What?

(Mark stands up and looks at her.)

Mark: I'm just trying to figure out why the hell August wanted their bodies.  
Reagan: Think he could be planning something.  
Mark: See that wouldn't surprise me in the least.  
Reagan: I mean he did try and say you slept with Jacob Kane.  
Mark: He did. But i didn't.  
Reagan: Something tells me he's only after the story instead of actual facts.  
Mark: Someone like Peter August doesn't care where he gets the story until he has one.

(Reagan looks at him and then looks off and Mark knows the look.)

Mark: What?  
Reagan: I got a approached by someone named Johnny Sabatino.  
Mark: Okay.  
Reagan: Apparently he runs a club in one of Tommy Elliott's buildings.  
Mark: The Look out.

(She looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Reagan: How'd you?  
Mark: It's a lot like Kate's only no mob bosses in the middle of it.  
Reagan: Anyway. He wanted to give me a job there as bartender.  
Mark: You run this by your wife?  
Reagan: Yes. I'm not that stupid.  
Mark: I never said you were. What the hell would you wanna work with a tool like that for?  
Reagan: Human trafficking.  
Mark: Shit.  
Reagan: They sell off the person for the highest price.  
Mark: The higher the price.  
Reagan: The more they can spend on someone.  
Mark: Oh this is getting better and better.  
Reagan: You can just guess how much their organ's would go for.  
Mark: Yeah but their all dead.  
Reagan: And if their alive.  
Mark: Oh god.

(She nods her head at him.)

Mark: Could things in Gotham be less fucked up.

(Reagan looks at him and laughs as she turns and walks off to go and talk to Kate. Later that day Reagan and Ares are talking about Sabatino wanted and Ares looks off 

annoyed.)

Ares: You gonna do it?  
Reagan: I haven't decided i mean working with Santino and then with Mark after is a complete different story.  
Ares: It's up to you.  
Reagan: I know it is. But you're my wife.  
Ares: Yeah i have a feeling if you had really wanted to do it.   
Reagan: I wouldn't of talked to you about it.  
Ares: There you go.  
Reagan: True. But given how i don't really wanna work for the prick.  
Ares: What?  
Reagan: He's even more of a dick then Tommy Elliott.  
Ares: I didn't think that was possible.  
Reagan: Well it is.  
Ares: So don't do it.  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Ares: Reagan!  
Reagan: It's not that i don't want your opinion because well i do.  
Ares: But.  
Reagan: I have a feeling if i don't do this.  
Ares: He'll go to someone else.  
Reagan: Yeah someone who doesn't have a connections to Kate Kane and the Crows.

(Ares nods her head at her.)

Ares: This is really up to you.  
Reagan: I know it is. But i also have a feeling if i get involved in this case it's gonna bring up someone else i haven't seen in over two years.  
Ares: And that is?  
Reagan: My sister.

(Ares looks at her and then looks off annoyed.)

Ares: Well Babe it's up to you.

(Reagan looks at her and then looks off as she looks around.)

Reagan: How mad would you be if i said i'd do it?  
Ares: I wouldn't be. Like i said it's up to you.  
Reagan: Uh.

(She laughs at her as Mark walks up to them and they turn and look at him.)

Reagan: Hey.  
Mark: Hey. I just talked to Luke and you were right.  
Reagan: About what?  
Mark: About why August wanted all five bodies removed from the morgue over at Crow Head Quarters.  
Reagan: Why's that?  
Mark: Organ trafficking.

(She puts her head down annoyed as Ares looks at him. Then Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he answers it.)

Mark: Sophie!  
Sophie: Someone just stole the bodies again.  
Mark: Ashley!  
Sophie: She's still in our interrogation room.  
Mark: Fuck.

(He hangs up and they all rush from the building to head back over to Crow Head Quarters. Back over at Crow Head Quarters in their interrogation room Ashley's knocked 

out cold and someones getting ready to take her out of the room as someone walks in to talk to her and sees someone in there. Seeing them he goes to go after them 

only to have someone hit him from behind knocking him out.)

Man: Grab the girl.

(They grab her up and rush out of the building with her as Mark pulls up and fires at them sending both men down only to have the ones in the van try and take off but 

Mark backs into it which of course ruins his truck but he doesn't care and gets out and opens the door pulling both men out of the cab along with Sophie and Kate who 

had rushed out of the building and over to them as they got to them a group of Crows agents rush out and surround a car and pull the passengers and the driver out of 

it and cuff them.)

Mark: August is really starting to piss me off.  
Ares: He might be pissing you off. But these aren't his guys.  
Mark: Who the hell are they?  
Ares: Their Sabatino's guys.  
Mark: Oh great. So he's also wanting these women alive.  
Ares: Aren't you?  
Mark: Not this way. The minute he brings them back there's no telling what he'll do.  
Ares: He won't even give them time recover before he does anything.  
Mark: No he won't.  
Ares: Now what?  
Mark: I think it's time for Kate to take a trip out to Arkham and see Alice.  
Kate: I couldn't agree more.

(He nods his head at her as they get the man up and walk him inside of the building along with the other's.)

Ares: You thinking what i'm thinking.  
Mark: If August is working with Sabatino i'm gonna kill him for good i don't care if Maxie hates for me.   
Ares: Okay than.

(He looks at her and laughs. Later out at Arkham Kate walks in and heads for the viewing room to see Alice as she gets there she walks in and sits down to wait for her 

to come and see her as she's waiting she's looking around the room until they bring her seeing Kate Alice lights up a little then walks over to her as she gets to her 

she sits down and then picks the phone up and talks to her.)

Alice: Well this is a surprise.  
Kate: Yeah. Look i know i'm the last person you wanted to see but i need a favor.  
Alice: Last time a favor was asked i was locked up in here.  
Kate: I know. And i'm sorry. But i saw myself turning into you Alice and i didn't like it.  
Alice: And do you think i like being the way i am.  
Kate: Kind of.  
Alice: Okay you're right. But the man did deserve it.  
Kate: Oh i'm not saying that he didn't.  
Alice: Okay. Now what about this favor.  
Kate: There's someone here doing organ trafficking.  
Alice: This is Gotham Kate.  
Kate: Yes yes it is. But the problem is.  
Alice: What?  
Kate: He's trying to bring Vera back in order to get to her organ's.

(Alice looks at her and then looks off annoyed.)

Alice: Why the hell would he want her organ's if she's dead?  
Kate: Because she was a performer and he believes their organ's will go for top dollar. And by i mean their is he's also trying to bring them all back in order to get 

their organ's.

Alice: Okay that's gross even for my standards.  
Kate: You cut up dead bodies. And took their skin.  
Alice: Yeah but they stayed dead.

(Kate puts her head down trying to keep from laughing but picks her head back up and looks at her.)

Kate: Okay that wasn't funny.  
Alice: But you tried to keep from laughing.  
Kate: Yeah yeah. Anyway.  
Alice: I will see what i can find out.  
Kate: Okay. And don't let Tommy know i'm asking.  
Alice: I won't besides Tommy's to big of an idiot to ask anyway.  
Kate: Okay. 

(She stay's there a while longer to talk to her. Later back over at Crow Head Quarters Kate walks back into their command center and walks over to Sophie.)

Sophie: Hey.  
Kate: Hey.  
Sophie: Well.  
Kate: She said she'd see what she could find out.  
Sophie: And she just agreed to this?  
Kate: She might of killed Catherine but she still has a heart somewhere in her.  
Mark: Why's that?

(She looks over at him.)

Kate: Because she got pissed off the minute i found out Sabatino wanted to bring Veracity back in order to get organ's.  
Mark: Okay. But you made sure to tell her not to.  
Kate: I did. And she agrees she tells Tommy he'll more and likely call and tell Sabatino before we can get our hands onto him and bring both Jessica and Ryan back.  
Mark: Okay.

(She smiles at him. Then they get back to work on trying to figure out where the girls are and over the next few days they continue on with this investigation of 

trying to find both Ryan and Jessica and in between the trying to them find either Peter or Sabatino keeps sending in their guys to try and grab up the bodies of the 

Evermoist members and Beca until one day Mark finally got fed up with it and finally told Sophie and Jacob that the next time if either one of their guys show up again 

don't try and stop them.)

Sophie: Why not?  
Mark: They'll just keep sending guys here to take them and i'm getting very annoyed with having to block them from the bodies. Because what happens when we get ready to 

release those bodies to their families.

Jacob: They could ambush them during a funeral and take them that way.  
Mark: Yeah. So i say the next time they show up let them take them.  
Sophie: This is a risky.  
Mark: It is. But it's a risk i think we should take in order to finally bring them down.  
Sophie: Mark what happens if they bring them back and take their organ's before their fully recovered.  
Mark: We make sure to find them before they bring them back.

(They both look at him and nod their heads at him.)

Sophie: I hope you know what you're doing.  
Mark: If i don't. You two have every right to shoot me.

(They laugh at him as he turns and walks out of the room as he walks out Sophie looks at Jacob and can tell he's still carrying some type of feelings for him but is 

doing everything he can to keep them at bay but she doesn't question him and walks out of the room to go and get back to work. As their investigation continues very 

much like Mark said Peter did send some more of his guys after the bodies and the Crows did what they were told and let them take the bodies and they know this is a 

risky thing to do but their willing to do just about anything to get them. All of this is leading up to three days later they finally get a lead on where the girls are 

and where they have the bodies and they head out to go and stop them before they can bring them back if they haven't are ready. As they got out to where they are a 

group of Crows agents and GCPD officers rush into the building looking around for anyone. As they get there Mark looks around but doesn't see anything.)

Mark: This isn't right.  
Sophie: What?  
Mark: This is where their supposed to be right?  
Sophie: Yeah. That was one of their vans out back.  
Mark: Shit. 

(He rushes out of the building and over to the van as he gets there he opens the door and quickly backs up.)

Mark: Sophie get out of there it's a trap.

(Her along with the officers and the other agents quickly run from the building as they run out they quickly run away from the building Mark runs off after them as 

they get far enough away from the building it goes off behind them sending them backwards as they go back Mark hits one of the SUV's knocking himself out including the 

agents who were there with them. Minutes later they start coming too and look around the area and see the buildings on fire and Mark looks off annoyed.)

Mark: Damn it.

(Sophie starts coming too and looks around the same area Mark's looking around. He gets up and walks over to her as he gets to her he helps her up.)

Mark: You are right?  
Sophie: Yeah. Looks like you were right.  
Mark: Yeah. I wish i hadn't of been.

(She nods her head at him.)

Luke: (Comms) Guys we've got a problem.  
Mark: (Comms) Even bigger than the warehouse blowing up.  
Luke: (Comms) Yes.  
Sophie: (Comms) What?  
Luke: (Comms) I've got a shipper container and it looks like there are seven heat signatures in it.  
Mark: (Comms) Where's Batwoman?  
Luke: (Comms) She's in route.  
Sophie: (Comms) Yeah well so are we. Load up.

(They all get into their cars and get ready to head off towards where the human trafficker are. As their headed that way Kate gets to where they are and goes after them 

as she gets to them she starts a fight with them all as the continues Ares and her men arrive on scene and help her out with the traffickers as their fight continues 

someone comes out of the shadows and throws one of them into the container. Seeing what's going on Ares runs over to him and grabs him away from him.)

Ares: (Signs) No killing Wick.

(He looks at her and nods his head at her.)

John: (Signs) Understood.  
Ares: (Signs) Good. Come on.

(Over by Kate she's taken the final person down and turns to look into the shipping container and sees seven women there as she walks in someone goes to grab for her 

as Mark rushes them and throws them into the door getting him to hurt himself he goes to grab his gun but Mark's able to grab it and knocks him out cold which gets 

Kate to turn and look at him.)

Mark: You good?

(She smiles at him.)

Batwoman: Yeah. Thanks.  
Mark: You're welcome.

(He walks away from the man he just knocked out and walks over to her and then looks into the samething she's looking into.)

Mark: That them?  
Batwoman: Looks like it.

(He walks over to them and feels for pulse on one of them and puts his head down a little disappointed he hadn't brought them back. But also very reliefed he hadn't.)

Ares: Mark!  
Mark: This one isn't breathing and given by the other four neither are they.  
Batwoman: Which means he didn't bring them back.  
Mark: I'm sorry.

(She smiles at him but looks off a little disappointed they hadn't gotten their friends back.)

Luke: (comms) What about Ryan and Jessica?

(Mark looks around and sees them sitting there seeing them he rushes over to them and checks for a pulse when finds on both of them gives off a sign of relief.)

Mark: Their alive.

(Ares and Kate walk forward and help Mark with them when they hear sirens in the back ground.)

Mark: Let's grab them and then we can have the corner take them back to Crow so we can send them back to their families.

(Kate looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Mark: I really am sorry Kate.

(She smiles at him as she walks over to her sister's body and they start remove them from the container to help the corner take them back to Crow Head Quarters. Later 

over Crow Head Quarters Kate's sitting in there with her sister's body not knowing what to do. As she's standing there Sophie walks into the room and sees her there.)

Sophie: Hey.

(She turns and looks at her.)

Kate: I didn't even get the chance to tell her i had asked you to marry me.

(Sophie stands back there not sure of what to do or say to her as she walks up to her.)

Sophie: I'm sure she knew.  
Kate: I'm sure she did. But it still doesn't mean actually knew.  
Sophie: I know that.  
Kate: God i miss her so much Soph.  
Sophie: I know you do.

(She kisses her head then pulls away from it. As they stand there Jacob walks in with both Mary and Alice behind them as they walk in Kate looks over at them.)

Sophie: I'll give you guys some time with her.  
Kate: Thank you.  
Sophie: You're welcome.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her as she walks out of the room as she walks out she looks at them and feels bad for them out in the hallway Mark's looking into 

the room from the viewing area watching Kate and her family spend one last time with Veracity before the funeral. As he's standing there Sophie walks up to him.)

Sophie: I'm sorry Mark.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: It's okay. I mean i love Tyler i do.  
Sophie: It shows too.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Sophie: You know if you wanna take some time to think i'm sure he'd understand.  
Mark: I'm sure he would.   
Sophie: But.  
Mark: But. I love him Sophie. I mean there's always going to be that one part of me that's always gonna love Veracity.  
Sophie: But you want him?  
Mark: I do actually. And no i'm not going to be asking him to marry me.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Sophie: Okay.

(He laughs at her as he goes back to watching Kate and her family talk to Veracity before they send her off to the funeral home. As their standing there Julia walks up 

to them and stands there.)

Mark: Hey.  
Julia: Hey.  
Mark: What's going on?  
Julia: Nothing much. Just wanted to come and tell you how you're friend and Ryan are doing.  
Mark: How are they?  
Julia: Their okay. A little banged up but okay.   
Mark: Good to hear.  
Julia: In fact Ryan even said. It's shame she never got to meet Evermoist.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Oh god.

(They start laughing as Jessica and the other Bellas walk up to them.)

Mark: You might want to get your goodbyes in now.  
Ashley: Okay.

(They walk off into the room to go and say their goodbyes with Beca before her father comes and takes her home to do his own funeral for her. As their all standing 

there Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he answers it.)

Mark: Hey what's going on?  
Tyler: I was just talking to airport about when we should send Beca's body there for transport and you'll never believe this.  
Mark: What?  
Tyler: Her father never arranged for her to be transported back home.

(Mark looks at Sophie and Julia look at him confused.)

Sophie: What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because in the coming chapter the heart ache will continue and with Beca's father not setting up a transport for his daughters body is a really dick move anyway find out what happens with Beca in the next update.
> 
> Coming up in the next chapter.
> 
> Five funerals are held.  
> Kate and Alice talk.  
> Mary tells Ryan how she feels about her.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Blood Oath i know it's been awhile but i kept thinking of other stories. So until this one is finished i'll be working on this one. I swear. Anyway i hope you all enjoy it.

Sophie: What?

(Mark looks at Sophie and gets annoyed.)

Mark: You sure about that?  
Tyler: Yeah. Prick never set it up to have flown to where she's from.  
Mark: Yeah are right thanks.  
Tyler: You're welcome. And i'm sorry Mark.  
Mark: I know.  
Tyler: Okay.

(Then he hangs up with him and looks back into the room.)

Sophie: Mark!  
Mark: Beca's father never set up for body transport to where she's gonna be buried.

(They look off just as annoyed.)

Mark: You know you'd think with his daughter being dead.  
Sophie: He's change his tone.  
Mark: Yeah. But you know what?  
Sophie: What?  
Mark: If he doesn't wanna bury her we'll do it.

(Sophie knows her head at him. Then he walks off towards the morgue and walks in hearing the door opens Jacob looks up at him. He smiles at him as he walks over to the 

other Bellas.)

Mark: Hey.  
Aubrey: Hey.  
Chloe: What's up?  
Mark: Beca's father never set up for transport.

(They look at him and then look off just as annoyed with him.)

Jessica: So he doesn't even wanna bury her all because she was in love with a woman.

(She looks down at her friends body and then looks up at Mark.)

Jessica: What you gonna do?  
Mark: Well Calamity's mother can't really afford to have her body shipped back to Australia so we'll bury them both here.

(As they remain in there with them Tyler walks in to see them still there then looks around but doesn't Mark around Aubrey points towards the freezer and heads off in 

that direction to see him there with Calamity's body annoyed that they couldn't find them fast enough. Feeling someone there he turns and looks at him.)

Mark: What's up?  
Tyler: Charity's families here to collect her body.

(He nods his head at him. He let's friends hand go and walks out of the freezer as he walks out he looks over at Sam who walks over to him and hugs him getting him to 

smile at her then she pulls away from him.)

Sam: I'm sorry Mark.  
Mark: Thanks. I thought.  
Sam: Their standing outside.

(They walk out of the room as they walk out they head over to her and family talk to them as Mark tells Lanie to get her body ready to transport she nods her head at 

him as she walks off to go and get her body. But then she's told to hold and Mark looks at her confused a long with Tyler and her explains she wants Charity buried 

along her bandmates and Mark smiles at her as she hugs him getting him to smile at Tyler who smiles at him. Then they hear something in the morgue getting Mark to pull 

away from Charity's mother.)

Mark: Take them upstairs.  
Sam: Okay.

(As they walk off they walk off into the morgue and see someone there and Mark quickly pulls his weapon and fires at them as they run and they take off after them as 

their running after them the other's stand there in shock at what just happened and look at each other out in the hallway Mark and Tyler are looking for the person who 

was in the morgue when they don't see anyone he looks at him.)

Mark: You got anything?  
Tyler: No.

(He looks off annoyed.)

Mark: Damn it.

(They walk back towards the morgue and walk back into the room.)

Kate: What the hell was that?  
Mark: I don't know. You guys are right?  
Emily: Yeah.  
Sophie: Guys.

(They look over at her.)

Mark: What's wrong?  
Sophie: There's a body missing.

(They walk over to it and Mark looks inside of it and looks around and looks at the far end and knows whose is missing.)

Mark: No.

(He rushes out of the freezer and out towards their parking garage as he gets out there he looks around and sees someone lying on the ground then rushes over to them 

as he gets to her he feels for pulse and then looks at Sophie.)

Mark: She's breathing.  
Sophie: Who is it?

(He turns her over and sees who it is and falls backwards as he sees who it is and then rushes over to her and looks her over.)

Mark: Calamity!

(She starts coming too and looks around the area seeing Mark she gets up to run off but he calls out for her getting her to stop running and turns to look at him.)

Calamity: Mark!

(He walks over to her and she hugs him getting him to lose it. Seeing who he's hugging Sophie rushes off inside and calls Kate who runs out and sees her then they pull 

away from each other.)

Calamity: What the hell is going on? Where am i?  
Mark: Gotham!  
Calamity: Okay. What happened?  
Mark: What you remember?  
Calamity: Boarding the plane and then nothing. Oh god what happened?  
Mark: Your plane crashed.

(She looks at him and then looks around then starts remembering things and falls into Mark who catches her.)

Mark: Hey Calamity.

(She looks at him as he keeps a hold of her and he looks up at the other Bellas who are just as shocked to her alive and walking around.)

Calamity: Oh god the other girls.   
Mark: I'm sorry.

(She looks off and then looks at the other Bellas but doesn't Beca with them.)

Calamity: Beca!  
Mark: I'm sorry. Neither one of them survived and neither did you.  
Calamity: So how the hell am i alive?  
Mark: I don't know.  
Calamity: I wanna see them.  
Mark: Okay.

(He helps her up once their up they walk off inside of the building as they walk in he walks her back over to the morgue as they get there she sees Veracity on one of 

the gurney's and walks over to it as she gets there she leans on it then grabs her friends hand trying not to lose it as she's got her hand on her's she looks over at 

Mark whose got his head down.)

Calamity: God.

(She looks off and then looks at her again then she looks over at Beca's body and let's Veracity's hand go and walks over to her as she gets to her she grabs her hand 

and continues to try to keep from losing it.)

Calamity: God Bec's. Mark!

(He walks over to her and hangs onto her as she turns and hugs him as he looks at Jacob who looks off annoyed.)

Calamity: Serenity and Charity?  
Mark: They were still in the freezer with you.

(She looks off towards it and nods her head at him.)

Calamity: Why?  
Mark: Charity's family is here and we were going to send her back with them but they all want her buried here with Vera and Serenity and you at the time.

(She nods her head at him.)

Mark: Hey.

(She looks at him.)

Calamity: My friends are dead and so is the woman i love i don't know what to think or to feel at the moment.  
Mark: I hear ya.  
Calamity: But i can honestly tell you this.  
Mark: What?  
Calamity: Who ever brought that plane down better pray you guys or the police find him before i do.

(Then she turns and walks out of the room as Mark stands there not sure of what to do. Then he looks at Kate.)

Mark: I have a feeling not even Batwoman is gonna be able to stop her from doing what she's planning.  
Kate: I know that.   
Mark: If it was Peter August who brought that plane down Kate.  
Kate: I know. Maxie better be ready for some more heart break.  
Mark: Yeah. And let's just say she might be alive and walking around.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Don't expect her to be the Calamity Beca fell in love with. She will be different.  
Kate: How different?  
Mark: She could easily go back to being the old Calamity.  
Kate: Shit.  
Mark: Yeah. So i say for the next couple of days we leave her alone and if she's willing to talk which i doubt.  
Kate: I won't force her to talk.  
Mark: Are right. Guys get these bodies ready to go the unfuneral home.

(They nod their heads at him as they walk out of the room. As they walk out Mark falls to the floor not sure of what to think.)

Kate: Hey.  
Mark: Calamity's alive Kate.  
Kate: She is.  
Mark: But in her mind.  
Calamity: Hey.

(He stands up and walks over to her as he gets to her he hugs her getting her to smile at him. Then he pulls away from her.)

Calamity: Can i have a minute with all of them?  
Mark: Yeah.

(They walk off towards the morgue as they get there Mark as the agents hold off and they nod their heads as she walks in and he closes the door as she walks over to 

Veracity and sits with her. Then he walks over to Kate.)

Kate: She's gonna be okay.  
Mark: I don't doubt that.  
Kate: What's wrong?  
Mark: She's alive but three of her bestfriends and the love of her life isn't.  
Kate: So she's gonna be in a lot worse shape then we will be.  
Mark: Very much so. I mean she has them. But.  
Kate: Their not her bandmates.  
Mark: No.

(She nods her head at him as he looks into the room to see Calamity spending time with bandmates and with member she talks to she starts losing it but doesn't lose it 

completely until she gets to Beca's body as she stands there with her she leans her forehead against her's while holding her hand. Out in the hallway Mark looks over 

at Tyler and walks over to him as he gets to him he smiles at him.)

Tyler: You are right?  
Mark: I've had better days.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Tyler: Hey.  
Mark: As happy as i am that Calamity's alive.  
Tyler: I know. It's not the same without all of them being alive.  
Mark: No it's not.  
Tyler: I'm sure you'll find away to well.  
Mark: Getting over a death is never easy. Mainly when one of them is the mother of my child.  
Tyler: I hear ya. I'm sorry Mark.  
Mark: It's fine. I'm just worried about them.

(He looks over at Veracity's family who are trying to keep it together. Then he looks into the morgue where Calamity's still standing next to Beca's body then walks 

away from it but before she does she kisses her head. Then say's something in her ear then pulls away from her and walks off as she walks off and out of the room. Mark 

seeing her walks over to her.)

Calamity: Thanks.  
Mark: You bet. Come on.

(They walk off as the agents walk back in to get them ready for the funeral home.)

A week later.

(It's been a week since Calamity came back to her friends and family but when she came back she was alone she doesn't have her three bestfriends and she doesn't have 

the love of her life anymore. But what she does have are her fiancee's nine remaining friends who are doing everything they can to try and be there for her and when 

she asks to be alone they do as she requests and stays away from her including Mark and Reagan who are trying to be support of her but with her pushing everyone away 

they don't know what to do and it doesn't get any easier with the day of the funeral quickly approaching and when that day does arrive they all show up to the church 

for the funeral's as their arriving Mark stands outside waiting for Calamity to show up and to his surprise she does show up as she's walking up Mark walks over to 

her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Calamity: Hey. Didn't think i'd show up did you?  
Mark: I gotta say i wasn't expecting you too. But i'm glad you did.  
Calamity: I can't really say that i am.  
Mark: I know and i can respect you saying so.  
Calamity: I keep asking why i was brought back instead one of them.  
Mark: You know if either one them had been brought back they would of been asking themselves the same question.  
Calamity: I know that. And thanks again Mark i know me being the way i am i just.  
Mark: No hey Cal come on they were your friends and Beca was the love of your life i can understand the hell you're going through.  
Calamity: How is Victor doing?  
Mark: He's still so young her doesn't understand why he'll never see Veracity again.

(She nods her head at him.)

Calamity: How you doing?  
Mark: I'm going day to day trying not to lose what's left of my mind.  
Calamity: Yeah.

(Then she sees someone walking towards him and gets Mark's attention he turns to see who it is and smiles at him.)

Mark: Hey.  
Tyler: Hey. I was starting to worry.  
Mark: Yeah sorry. I saw Calamity coming so.

(He looks at her and nods his head at her.)

Tyler: How you doing?  
Calamity: Shiite if i'm being completely honest.  
Tyler: Yeah losing someone you care about is never easy.  
Calamity: Yeah. Mainly when one of them is someone i have been in love with since collage and well losing three of my bestfriends hurts so.  
Tyler: Yeah.

(Mark looks at him and then elbows him in the stomach.)

Tyler: I'm sorry.  
Calamity: It's okay. I can understand you being jealous.  
Tyler: Can you?  
Mark: Are right. Look Cal why don't you go ahead and head for the church.

(She smiles at him as she walks off and Mark smacks Tyler.)

Mark: Are we seriously going through this today of all days. She just lost her fiancee Tyler.

(He walks around him and he puts his head down annoyed with himself.)

Sophie: You know i know what it's like to see you get jealous Tyler.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Tyler: I'm sorry it's just.  
Sophie: Him and Calamity have only been just friends. Nothing more.

(Then she walks around with Kate right behind her as they walk off she looks at him annoyed.)

A couple of hours later.

(Up in the church the funerals for the three remaining members and Beca is in full swing Mark's sitting next to Calamity up at the front of the church along with Tyler 

Reagan and Ares. Along with them the nine remaining Bellas sit in the sits behind them including the remaining Treblemakers members after hearing of the crash that 

took Beca's life including at the time all four members of the bands lives. They took a fight out to Gotham to be there for the Bellas and Calamity whose going through 

hell knowing she'll never see her friends or Beca again. After the ceremony they went out to the cemetery for the burial's for all of her friends and the woman she 

loved or still loves weather she's dead or alive. During the burial Mark and Reagan stay close by Calamity whose trying to stay strong but is having a very hard time 

at doing so because the four women their burying are four people she's going miss so much. And doesn't know if she'll able to live her life without either of them in 

it but knows as long as she Mark and Reagan with her she know she'll be able to get through anything. After the burial Mark walks off to go be alone as he's walking 

off Reagan walks up to him.)

Reagan: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Reagan: You okay?

(He laughs at her as he leans against his new truck.)

Mark: I can honestly say i have no idea how i'm feeling.  
Reagan: I'd lie and say i know what you're going through but.  
Mark: You honestly think i'm the only one who lost someone when that plane crashed?  
Reagan: No i don't. But i can't help but wonder if Calamity coming back isn't going to make Tyler jealous of how close you two are.  
Mark: We've only been just friends Reagan.  
Reagan: I know. But during a time like this. It's gonna make him start thinking.  
Mark: I can't pull away from her all because my boyfriend is going to become jealous of a woman who had just lost her fiancee.  
Reagan: True.  
Mark: There a reason you're bringing this up?  
Reagan: It's just with Calamity's bandmates and her fiancee being dead.  
Mark: You thinking August is gonna spin another story out of his web of lies?  
Reagan: I think so.

(He looks off annoyed.)

Mark: Yeah well if that happens.  
Reagan: He's gonna make people even more suspicious of him.  
Mark: And if that happens.  
Reagan: Some more people are going to be losing their lives. I mean Mark we might of finally gotten Sabatino off of the streets but. August is still out there.  
Mark: Yeah well if we find out he was the one behind that plane going down.  
Reagan: What?  
Mark: He better find a hole to bury himself in. Because Calamity finds out he's the reason why three of her bestfriends and her fiancee are dead.  
Reagan: She could go after him.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Reagan: Would you blame her?  
Mark: No i wouldn't.  
Reagan: You are right?  
Mark: You know i can honestly say. I'm not. The funerals burying people always makes it seem real. And official once their in the ground you'll never see them again 

and having to do it with four of my friends it's not fair.

Reagan: Okay.  
Mark: And i think people like Peter August are still out there alive and well walking the streets a free man. While we bury four innocent women who didn't deserve to 

have their lives ripped away from them. What the hell am i supposed to tell my son Reagan. He's lost his mother. And i don't know what to do or to say to him if he 

were to one day ask me where is his mother is. And why he can't see her.  
Reagan: Hey.

(She walks over to him and hugs him getting him to break down in her arms as he's crying Kate looks over at them and feels bad for him as she looks at Sophie. Who 

grabs her from behind and hugs her.)

Kate: It's not fair.  
Sophie: I know.

(She kisses her head then pulls away from it as she turns around in her arms and hugs her getting her to smile at her as for Mary she's sitting off on her own as one 

of the other Bellas walks over to her and sits with her.)

Aubrey: I'd ask if you're okay but.  
Mary: I'm far from it.  
Aubrey: I'm sorry.  
Mary: It's not your fault. It's who brought down my sister's plane hoping to kill you all and did manage to kill her along with the other two members in the band Beca 

included Calamity too. But for some reason she was brought back and none of us know why.  
Aubrey: I'm not even sure she knows why she was brought back.   
Mary: You two ever get along when you met?  
Aubrey: No. When we met. Me and Beca couldn't stand each other. She was royal pain in the butt. But we still loved her.

(Mary laughs at her. Then calms down as she hears someone call out for her seeing he she excuse herself and walks over to her as she gets to her she hugs her as their 

hugging Kate pulls away from her fiancee and smiles at her.)

Sophie: I know this is tough.  
Kate: It is. I are ready had to bury my mom and i thought i had to bury Beth or Alice but.  
Sophie: I know.  
Kate: And now i just had to bury another sister and i can't help but feel sorry for Calamity. She's lost her friends and the woman she loves.  
Sophie: Yeah.  
Kate: I can honestly say i don't know what i'd do if i lost you.

(Sophie looks at her and smiles at her.)

Sophie: Pray you never have to find out.  
Kate: Yeah. I love you.  
Sophie: I love you too.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her as they turn and look at Calamity whose still sitting there not moving or knowing to do now that she's buried four of the most 

important people in her life. As she's sitting there Stacie walks over to her and kneels down in front of her seeing her there she smiles at her as Stacie grabs her 

into a hug and she loses it. Over by Mary she pulls away from Ryan who had just shown up with Luke.)

Ryan: You are right?  
Mary: No.

(She nods her head at her as she hugs her again as their hugging Luke walks over to Kate and Sophie. Over by Mark and Reagan they pull away from each other as Tyler 

walks up to them.)

Reagan: You're gonna do fine okay.  
Mark: Okay.

(She smiles at him as she turns and walks off. Seeing Tyler Mark smiles at him.)

Tyler: I'm sorry.

(Mark looks at him as he gets to him.)

Tyler: I was being such an ass earlier and i forgot to think that today was going to be hard enough for everyone.  
Mark: Yeah it is.  
Tyler: And then i thought about how up until a week ago she was dead and then was brought back to a world where she's lost her friends and the woman she loves.  
Mark: She did. Look even if she had come back and the other girls had come back with her. And Beca didn't.  
Tyler: Okay.  
Mark: Doesn't mean i would tried to start something up with Calamity. I wouldn't of done that to Beca. Dead or alive.

(He nods his head at him.)

Mark: Besides Calamity's like the sisters i have and sometimes wanna trade in for the smart ass Australian.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Tyler: I'm sure.  
Mark: This hasn't really been anyone's year. Well other than Kate's.

(He looks over at her and laughs as Mark grabs his hand.)

Mark: I love you.

(He looks at him and smiles.)

Tyler: You know that's the first time you've said that since the plane went down.  
Mark: I know.  
Tyler: I love you too.

(He kisses him then pulls away from him.)

Mark: I just don't want you to think that i don't because i do.  
Tyler: I know that. And i'm not forcing you to stop grieving because that is something won't ever happen.  
Mark: No it won't. Do me a favor.  
Tyler: Name it.  
Mark: Come back to my place with me tonight. I have a feeling i'll want you there.

(He nods his head at him. As he kisses him again then pulls away from him.)

Tyler: I love you.  
Mark: I love you too.  
Kate: Oh come on barf.

(Mark looks at her and laughs as Sophie looks at her.)

Mark: Now i know what to say the next time i catch her and Sophie making out in the training room over at Crow.

(Kate looks at him as he laughs at her then walks over to Stacie and Calamity as he gets to them.)

Mark: Hey.

(They pull away from each other.)

Calamity: Hey.  
Mark: If you wanna stay here a little longer.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Mark: The receptions gonna be over at the Hold up.  
Calamity: Okay. You mind staying. I don't really have anything to get me there.  
Mark: Yeah sure.  
Stacie: I'll go tell Aubrey.  
Mark: Okay.

(She gets up and walks off to go and talk to Aubrey.)

A couple of hours later.)

(Over at the Hold up. Mark and Calamity walk into the bar after leaving the cemetery seeing them walk in everyone looks up at them. Mary seeing her excuses herself 

from Ryan and walks over to Calamity who smiles at her and she hugs her as their hugging Mark walks over to Tyler and as he gets to him and wraps his arms around his 

shoulders getting him to lean back and look at him.)

Tyler: Hey you.  
Mark: Hey.

(He kisses him then pulls away from him.)

Mark: I love you.  
Tyler: I love you too.  
Mark: Never gonna get tired of saying that just to let you know.  
Tyler: I'm well aware of that.  
Mark: You're my sexy Crows agent.

(He laughs at him as Mark kisses his head then pulls away from it and sits down next to him.)

Mark: Lime and soda.

(The Bartender nods his head at him. As he walks off to make his drink. Once it's finished he hands it to Mark who pays for it and he nods his head at him as he walks 

off. Over by Kate and Alice their sitting there talking.)

Alice: You know i never thought we'd be here.

(Kate looks at her.)

Kate: In the bar?

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Alice: No. Here as in grieving over losing someone else in the family. I mean yes i killed Catherine and i for one don't blame Mary for hating me.  
Kate: I won't lie.

(Alice looks at her.)

Kate: I hated you for a while. In fact i told dad that after you killed Catherine and set him or her murder.  
Alice: You wanted me dead too right.  
Kate: I did.  
Alice: Well i can't really say that i blame you.   
Kate: Good to know.  
Alice: But at least one good thing came out of this.  
Kate: And that is?  
Alice: You got Sophie back.

(Kate looks at her and laughs as she looks over at Sophie whose talking with Luke and Julia.)

Kate: Yeah.  
Alice: We'll all get through this Kate.  
Kate: I know that. 

(She smiles at her. Over by Ryan and Mary their sitting there talking as their talking Mary says something that gets her attention and she walks to the other side of 

her and lifts her head to look at her.)

Ryan: Would you mind repeating that?

(Mary looks at her and smiles at her.)

Mary: I like you. A lot and i know we just met but it's kind of hard not to get a long with you.  
Ryan: You should of known me six years ago. I was very much like Calamity.

(Mary laughs at her.)

Mary: I'm sure you were.  
Ryan: I was. I was a real bitch.

(Calamity looks at her and for the first time that day laughs at the joke as Mary smacks her friend. And then does something that surprises and kisses her as their 

kissing Mary smiles in it. Then she pulls away from her.)

Mary: I'm sorry.  
Ryan: It's okay.  
Mary: I guess.  
Ryan: You mean you didn't mean to do that?  
Mary: Oh no no. I did.

(Ryan smiles at her. As she kisses her again then pulls away from her.)

Ryan: I like you too.  
Mary: Really?  
Ryan: Really. Now are your sisters giving me a look?

(Mary looks over at her shoulder at Kate and Alice and then back at her.)

Mary: Yes.  
Ryan: Should i run and hide now.

(She laughs at her.)

Mary: No. But i hope you can do one other thing.  
Ryan: And that is.  
Mary: Go out with me sometime.  
Ryan: I'd love too.  
Mary: Yay.

(She laughs at her as they start talking again. As their talking someone both Mark and Reagan know walks in and they both walk over to him as they get to him.)

Reagan: Aurelio!  
Aurelio: Hey.  
Mark: What's going on?  
Aurelio: I found out something about the plane.  
Mark: And?

(He looks at them and then looks off.)

Reagan: Aurelio!  
Aurelio: The Plane was tampered with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because with them having learned that plane was tampered with. Who was behind it and why. Find out in the next update.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Blood Oath i hope you all enjoy it.

Reagan: Aurelio!  
Aurelio: The Plane was tampered with.

(They look at each other and then look off annoyed.)

Reagan: Why the hell would they tamper with the plane?  
Mark: I have no idea.

(Then he looks off not sure of what to say or do.)

Reagan: Mark!  
Mark: Can you tell who it was that tampered with it?  
Aurelio: No. Whoever did it knew what they were doing. And if i didn't know any better.  
Mark: What?  
Aurelio: It looked like it was the same person who tampered with Drew Cain's plane.

(Mark looks at him and then to Reagan who looks off annoyed.)

Reagan: If it was the same person.  
Mark: Then they were more an likely hired by the same person.  
Reagan: Peter August.  
Mark: Great.  
Aurelio: Well if this guy was hired by August. Then he just signed his own death warrant.  
Mark: Yup.

(Then he turns and walks out of the bar and Mark walks over to Jacob as he gets to him he tells him the samething Aurelio just told him and Reagan hearing that he 

looks at him and gets pissed off.)

Jacob: So four innocent women are dead because August didn't get what he wanted when lied about an affair between me and you?  
Mark: Pretty much.  
Jacob: This must of taken a lot of planning. Because that story came out the same year Batwoman showed up.

(Mark looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: So what you thinking?  
Jacob: I'm thinking the bastard just messed with the wrong set of people and he better watch his damn back.

(Mark nods his head at him as he walks off and walks back over to Tyler. As he gets to him he sits down again.)

Tyler: What's wrong?  
Mark: Peter August choose the wrong family to mess with.  
Tyler: Why's that?  
Mark: The plane was tampered with.

(He looks off annoyed.)

Tyler: I'm sorry.  
Mark: It's fine.   
Tyler: I can tell it's not.  
Mark: It's not. Because of whoever tampered with that plane.  
Tyler: I know innocent people were killed.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Tyler: Mark if August is behind that plane coming down.  
Mark: I know. All it is now is another story for him to run in order to make him look like an innocent person in all of this.  
Tyler: When everyone around him knows damn well that he isn't.  
Mark: Yeah and if you try and tell his fiance any of this.  
Tyler: She'll say he's a changed man and that he could do no wrong.  
Mark: Yup.

(He looks at him and feels even worse for him.)

Tyler: Hey.

(Mark looks at him.)

Tyler: We'll get him.  
Mark: I know we will.  
Tyler: Okay.

(He grabs his hand getting Mark to smile at him. Over by Kate and Alice their still talking and trying to rebuild their sisterly bond as their talking Kate says 

something that gets her to start laughing. As their joking around Peter and Maxie walk into the bar hearing the door open they all turn and look at him seeing him Mark 

breaks the glass in his hand which gets Mary's attention but she doesn't rush over to him because he quickly gets up and walks over to him and Maxie.)

Mark: This is a private party and you weren't invited.  
Peter: I was just coming to say how sorry i am for your losses.  
Mark: Yeah i'm sure you were.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Like i said get out.  
Maxie: Mark!  
Mark: No offence Maxie. But as long as you're with this.   
Maxie: I get it. You don't like him.  
Mark: Oh is that it.  
Jacob: You were told to get out August.

(He looks at him.)

Peter: I was just coming to say i'm sorry for your loss i didn't think i'd get hate the minute i walked into the building.  
Mark: And like i said it's private party and neither one of you was invited.

(Seeing Peter and Maxie Calamity looks at him and then looks off annoyed that he showed up. Then she gets up and walks over to them seeing her Peter's face pales.)

Calamity: What's the matter August you look like you've just seen a ghost.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: I'm trying to get him to leave.  
Calamity: And you haven't left yet.

(He looks at them and knowing him being here is annoying the hell out of them. Then he goes to get into Calamity's face but Mark grabs him and throws him out once he's 

out on the street Maxie follows him out.)

Mark: I'm sorry Maxie.  
Maxie: It's fine. I told him it was bad idea. But he never listens.

(He nods his head at her as she turns and walks off. With Peter right behind her once their out of sight he turns and looks at Calamity.)

Calamity: Mark!  
Mark: If he had anything to do with the plane going down he's not gonna make it to a court date.

(She nods her head at him. Then he walks back over to the bar and Mary walks up to him to look his hand over. As she's looking over his hand Kate hands her the First 

Aid kit once she has it she starts cleaning up his hand as she's cleaning it up she sees how bad it is.)

Mary: You're gonna need stitches Mark.  
Mark: Okay. Come by the clinic later and i'll fix your hand.  
Mark: Okay.

(She nods her head at him as she wraps up his hand. Once she's done she turns and looks at Ryan and smiles at her. Once his hand is all fixed up he smiles at her.)

Mark: Thanks.  
Mary: You're welcome.

(Then she hands the first aid kit to Kate who backs it back behind the counter and starts cleaning up the glass as she's cleaning it up Ryan walks over to her.)

Ryan: Hey.  
Kate: Hey. What's up?  
Ryan: I know we're here for a memorial service. But my parole officer has been on my ass about getting a job and i was kind of hoping you were hiring.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Trying get into my good graces?  
Ryan: Kind of.

(Kate laughs at her.)

Kate: You have bartending expression?  
Ryan: Very little but i could learn very quickly.

(Kate nods her head at her and grabs out an application and hands it to her.)

Kate: Fill this out and bring it back to me before you leave.  
Ryan: Okay. Um do you have a?  
Kate: Yeah.

(She grabs out a pen and hands it to her. Once she has it she walks back over to the table she was sitting at and sits down once she's seated she starts filling it out 

and smiles as she's doing so. Because hopefully from her on out her life will be turning in the right direction.)

Later that night.

(Over at Mark's Penthouse he's lying down on the couch as someone walks off of the elevator hearing him walking towards him Mark looks up at him and smiles at him.)

Mark: Hey sexy.  
Tyler: Hi.

(He takes his coats off and hangs them over the back of one of the chairs and then walks over to Mark and gets on top of him and kisses him as their kissing Mark 

smiles in it then pulls away from him.)

Tyler: How's Calamity?  
Mark: She's okay. For the most part. she's been upstairs ever since i brought her back here.  
Tyler: What she gonna do now?  
Mark: I don't know.   
Tyler: You go and see Mary about you hand?  
Mark: I did. It took seven stitches. 

(He nods his head at him.)

Mark: She gave me some meds for the pain so. I should be good.  
Tyler: Always good to hear.  
Mark: It is.

(He kisses him again then pulls away from him as he lies down next to him and looks at him.)

Tyler: How you doing?

(He looks at him and smiles at him.)

Mark: I'd lie and say i'm okay. But i'm far from it.  
Tyler: Okay.  
Mark: It's just the more we think about it the more annoyed i get because it doesn't matter what we do.  
Tyler: What?  
Mark: People like Peter August are going to continue to get away with crimes they've committed.  
Tyler: As for.  
Mark: Alice is still paying for her crimes even if her and Kate are trying to work things out.  
Tyler: Always good to hear.  
Mark: What's up?  
Tyler: There's something i have been wanting to know for a while now.  
Mark: Okay.  
Tyler: What the hell is a belly shot?

(Mark starts laughing at how cute his boyfriend is for asking the question.)

Mark: Oh my god.  
Tyler: I'm sorry. I heard Mary and Ryan talking about it at the bar and i was just wondering.  
Mark: You really wanna know what a belly shot is?  
Tyler: Yes.  
Mark: Why you want one?  
Tyler: Someday. But not now. I mean babe come on you're on these.  
Mark: You realize i can put something other than booze into this sexy thing right.

(He gets him in the navel getting him to laugh at him.)

Tyler: I'm sure you could.  
Mark: A belly shot is where someone drinks whatever it is they have into your belly button and drink it out of it.  
Tyler: Really.  
Mark: And then they normally finish it off with either a lime or a lemon.  
Tyler: What's better?  
Mark: Neither. Their both disgusting.

(He nods his head at him as Mark looks at him.)

Tyler: It was done to you once wasn't it?  
Mark: No. It was done to Calamity.  
Tyler: Really?  
Mark: Yeah. Beca was really drunk.  
Tyler: Oh my god.

(He puts his head down as they continue to laugh as Calamity comes down and sees them together and gets upset knowing she'll never get to do that with Beca ever again 

feeling her staring at them they sit up and look at her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Calamity: Hey.  
Mark: You are right?  
Calamity: Just trying to wrap my head around being alive and having to live on this earth without my bestfriends and the woman i love is all.  
Mark: We're sorry Calamity.

(She smiles at him as she walks over to him and sits down in the chair next to them.)

Calamity: I'd say it's okay but it's not.  
Tyler: So you ever had a belly shot done?

(Calamity looks at him and then to Mark.)

Mark: Oh my god.  
Tyler: What i'm interested.  
Calamity: Once or twice why?  
Mark: He's never had one. And he didn't even know what one was.  
Calamity: It's very simple.  
Mark: It is really.  
Tyler: I'm sure.  
Mark: All you gotta do is okay i might of missed a step.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Tyler: Which step.  
Mark: Salt then lick it off then you pour whatever drink you have into the bellybutton drink and then watch as Beca blushed at having to do it to Calamity.

(They start laughing at her face. Then clam down.)

Calamity: That's nice.  
Tyler: Wow.  
Calamity: She was drunk and really liked me. Just wasn't wanting to say right off the bat.  
Tyler: Ah.  
Mark: And then like i said it was either a lime or lemon. And both very disgusting. Poor Calamity had the taste of Lime in her mouth for how long?  
Calamity: To long.  
Tyler: I bet she enjoyed kissing you that night?  
Calamity: Yeah we did more then kissing that night.

(They start laughing at his face. Then Mark gets up and walks over to still laughing then calms down as he looks at her.)

Mark: We'll all get through this okay.  
Calamity: I know we will. I just i really miss them.  
Mark: I know you do.  
Calamity: Okay. Well i'm gonna head back up and go to bed.  
Mark: Okay.

(He gets up as she gets up and walks off towards the stairs as she walks up Mark walks back over to Tyler and sits down next to him.)

Mark: It's going to be a very very long road.  
Tyler: I know that. She gonna be okay?  
Mark: I sure as hell hope so. 

(Tyler looks down to see what he's doing and smiles at him as he kisses him as their kissing they both fall back onto the couch as they land on it he smiles in it. As 

their kiss continues Mark's phone goes off making them pull away from each other.)

Mark: Seriously.

(He goes into his pocket and grabs it out to see who it is seeing who the number is he mutes it and then puts his phone down onto the coffee table. Once it's on there 

Mark smiles at him.)

Mark: I really hate him.  
Tyler: Yeah well let's forget about him for tonight.  
Mark: I can do that.

(He kisses him again as their kissing he deepens it. Meanwhile upstairs Calamity's lying down on the bed thinking about the four women they had to bury today due to 

Peter August and like she told Mark earlier August better pray the police get to him before she does. Because of him she lost the woman she loved and three of her 

bestfriends. As she's lying there she thinks back to when the Bellas showed up to Spain for the tour and Calamity remembers how happy she was when she Beca and the 

other Bellas there. Well Beca most of all. Flashback three years ago. Over in Spain over at the military base. Over by the band Calamity and Serenity are talking and 

joking around as Veracity and Charity talk hearing voices coming towards the hanger Calamity looks up and smiles a little when she sees the Bellas. Then she goes back 

to her Guitar as Chicago's explaining everything about the show and interducing them to the other acts as he reaches Evermoist Beca just can't help herself as she 

looks at Cynthia.)

Beca: Are we sure their name is Evermoist?  
Cynthia: Yeah. Why?  
Beca: I always thought they were called Everhotties?

(They start laughing at all four members faces along with Mark and Chicago.)

Calamity: That's nice.  
Cynthia: Na i think it's more like Eversexies.

(Mark continues to try and keep from laughing.)

Mark: Oh my god.  
Beca: Oh i like that one better.  
Emily: Na. I like Evergorgeous better.

(They look at her and laugh.)

Mark: There are so many ways you guys can pick at the bands name but for now.  
Calamity: No No. Let them finish. I wanna hear what other things they have to say.

(Beca looks at her and laughs as she walks forward and tells Aubrey something in her ear making her laugh.)

Aubrey: Beca said she wanted your number first.

(Calamity looks at her and then looks at her bandmates who are trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Oh god.  
Chicago: I think at this point he has nothing to say this.

(They start laughing then calm down. As Calamity walks over to Beca and looks at her.)

Calamity: So you want my number huh?  
Beca: Na i want something else instead.  
Calamity: What's that?  
Beca: This.

(She grabs her in and kisses her getting her to laugh in it. End of flash back Calamity's just coming out of her thoughts as she's coming out of them she's trying to 

keep from losing it again. But can't help it and starts crying again over losing the woman she loves and her three bestfriends.)

Calamity: God Beca.

(She grabs a pillow and buries her face in it. Over at Kate's she walks into the apartment and closes the door once it's closed she walks over to the couch and sits 

down once she's seated she walks over to the balcony as she gets out there she looks around the area and looks off towards the area where the plane crashed three weeks 

ago and still can't believe that her sister including two of her bandmates and Beca Mitchell are gone as she's standing there thinking she gets a text and grabs her 

phone out to see who it is and smiles at it.)

Sophie: (Text) I love you Kate.  
Kate: (Text) I love you too Soph. Actually can you come back over here.

(Then she sends it to her only to get a reply back right away.)

Sophie: (Text) Sure thing.

(Kate reads it and smiles at it then sends her a real quick text back then puts her phone down as she's standing there someone knocks on the door getting her to turn 

and walk back into the apartment as she walks in she heads for the door as she gets there she opens it to find Sophie there and smiles at her and let's her in as she 

walks in she closes the door behind her.)

Sophie: I was actually still in the area when i texted you.  
Kate: Well thank you for coming.  
Sophie: You're welcome. You need anything?  
Kate: Just you.

(She kisses her getting her to smile in it. Over at Ares and Reagan's place their lying down on the bed talking as they hear the baby.)

Reagan: I'll get her.  
Ares: Okay. Hey.

(Reagan looks at her.)

Ares: You're gonna get through this. You all are.  
Reagan: Yeah babe i know. I love you so damn much.  
Ares: I love you too.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her as she gets up to go and check on the baby and Ares lies back on the bed as Reagan comes back with the baby in her arms as she 

gets to her to wife she sits down onto the bed with her in arms which then gets Ares to sit up and they both spend time with her. As their spending time with their 

daughter Ares smiles at her wife and then looks at their child.)

Ares: She looks like you.

(Reagan starts laughing..)

Reagan: Yeah sure babe whatever you said.  
Ares: You know it's no fun when you don't argue with me.  
Reagan: I'm sorry.  
Ares: Don't apologize you're cute when you blush.  
Reagan: I know.  
Ares: And she's very cocky.

(The baby smiles at them making them laugh as Ares kisses her wife's head getting her to turn and look at her.)

Reagan: Hi.  
Ares: Hi.

(Then they go back to looking their daughter. Whose taking in all of the attention from her mother's. Back over at Mark's him and Tyler are on the couch kissing after 

making love to each other as their kissing he smiles in it then pulls away from him.)

Mark: I love you.  
Tyler: I love you too.  
Mark: I'm never going to get tired of saying it.  
Tyler: I hope you never do.

(He smiles at him as he leans in and kisses him again as their kissing he deepens it sending them into another love making session. Over the next two or three weeks 

since the plane crashed and having to bury the four people who mean't everything to everyone involved their friends and their families are still in their rights still 

grieving over the ones they lost and to this day still can't believe they lost. But with as much as everyone else is still grieving none of them are grieving nearly as 

much as Calamity who was brought back to life to live in a world that no longer has her bestfriends and the woman she loves on it and she's finding it very hard to 

live without either one of them and the more time she spends in Gotham the more distant she becomes and the distant she becomes the more worried people get for her 

until one day when she told Mark and Reagan she was leaving Gotham and that there was good chance she was never going back as upset as they were that she was leaving 

they could understand why she was leaving. Because if they both could they would leave too. But don't due to them having their boyfriend and wife in Gotham and Reagan 

also has her daughter and she's not gonna be one of those mother's who takes off the minute things get bad.)

Mark: Well Cal i know being here is hard.  
Calamity: It's so damn hard Mark it's not even funny.  
Mark: Well. We're not gonna make you stay. And we know the Bellas aren't going to make you stay.  
Calamity: No they aren't i mean their just as upset that i'm leaving. But i can't stay. It's too hard.  
Mark: I hear ya.   
Reagan: Where you headed?  
Calamity: I'm gonna head back to Australia and be with my mum. During something like this i really wanna be close to her.  
Mark: No we get i.  
Calamity: Okay. I'm sorry if i.  
Mark: No hey. You lost them and there's nothing i can do. Hell i'm not one of those record label's owners who say's you have to stay.  
Calamity: I know that. Anyway. I'll be leaving in a couple of days so.  
Mark: Okay.

(Then she turns and walks off as she walks out of the office Mark looks at Reagan who looks at him and feels bad for him.)

Mark: Damn it.

(All of this is leading up to the day Calamity's leaving to head back to Australia to be with her mother as she's getting her things ready to go and board the plane 

she hears cars coming up behind her she turns and looks at them then smiles at them.)

Calamity: Hey.  
Kate: You really think these nine were going to let you leave without saying goodbye.  
Calamity: I was hoping.

(She laughs at her as Aubrey walks over to her and hugs her getting her to smile at her. Then she pulls away from her.)

Aubrey: I know we were mean't to be rival's during the USO tour three years ago. But.  
Calamity: Me being Beca's girlfriend kind of ruined that.  
Aubrey: That and we knew you from Barden so.

(She smiles at her as Emily walks up to her and gives her hug then pulls away from her.)

Emily: We miss them as much as you do.  
Calamity: I know that. But i can't stay here. It's too hard and I've kind of been apart of a band for five years so.  
Emily: No we get it. It's just we're all gonna miss you.  
Calamity: I'm not dying Emily.

(Emily laughs at her.)

Emily: I know that.  
Calamity: Okay. But i'm gonna miss you too. Her not so much.  
Amy: Hey.

(They start laughing as she hugs her then pulls away from her.)

Amy: So rude. We're supposed to be Australian twins.

(Calamity looks at her and then to Kate whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Calamity: Okay who calls us that? And if you say it was Serenity. I just might believe her.

(They start laughing then clam down.)

Chloe: Actually it was Bumper back in college.  
Calamity: Oh now it makes sense.

(They laugh at her as Chloe walks up to her and hugs her then pulls away from her. As their goodbyes continue unaware to them there's someone up on one of the 

building's holding a gun on Calamity and is waiting to take his shot. Then one of the pilot's walks up to them.)

Pilot: Ms. Kane planes ready.  
Kate: Okay. Calamity!

(She looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Pilot: We'll see you on the plane.  
Calamity: Okay.

(They walk off towards the plane and get onto it. As they get onto the plane Calamity say's her final goodbyes to her remaining friends. Once she's said her final 

goodbyes she turns and walks off towards the plane as she's walking towards it she turns and looks at them one last time and that's when she gets hit sending her down 

seeing her go down Emily rushes over to her.)

Emily: Calamity!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because whoever shot Calamity just as she was leaving the country is in for a world of hurt if they don't end up dead.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Blood Oath i hope you all enjoy it.

Emily: Calamity!

(Seeing her go down Emily rushes over to her and quickly pulls her jacket open and puts pressure onto her chest.)

Emily: Kate!

(After hearing the shot Kate ran towards them as she gets to them she helps Emily keep pressure on her wound trying to keep from losing anymore blood.)

Kate: One of you call 911.

(Amy pulls her phone out calls for the paramedics. As she's on the phone with them Mark rushes forward and helps them try and keep pressure onto her chest.)

Mark: What the hell happened?  
Emily: She was getting ready to board the plane when the shot came out of no where.  
Mark: Can anyone see anything up on the roofs?

(The other Agents look around but don't see anything. But can't see anything until Mark sees something and they all quickly duck down.)

Mark: Sophie!

(Both her and Oliver rush towards the building across the way as their running towards it the shooter gets up to run off only to have someone tackle him to the ground 

as he goes down he starts beating on his face. Down on the ground Mark's helping Kate keep pressure on Calamity's chest but the more pressure they put on it the more 

blood she loses Mark quickly takes his shirt off and places it over her wound.)

Mark: Where the hell are the medics?  
Kate: Hey hey. She's gonna be fine.  
Mark: I know that. Cal.

(She looks at him and then looks off trying to speak. But Mark stops her.)

Mark: Hey hey. Don't talk okay.

(She nods her head at him as he looks around for the shooter but doesn't see him.)

Mark: Cal you stay with us you hear me. I've are ready lost enough of my friends. I can't lose you too.

(She looks at him and grabs his arm.)

Kate: Hey she's gonna be okay.  
Mark: I know she will be.

(She smiles at him as they continue to keep pressure on the wound as the medics arrive on scene and start working on her but she won't let Mark go so the medics work 

around him. Later over at Crow Head Quarters up in their medical wing all of Calamity's friends are there waiting for news on her as their waiting for news Mark's 

sitting off on his own looking down at his hands still seeing Calamity's blood on them he looks off into space until Reagan walks up to him and sits down next to him. 

Feeling her next to him he looks at her.)

Mark: We can't lose her too Reagan. We just got her back.  
Reagan: I know we did.  
Mark: It's not fair.  
Reagan: I know that.  
Mark: Calamity should not be in here fighting for her damn life again Reagan.  
Reagan: I know that.  
Mark: I just. She's one of my bestfriends. I can't lose anyone else.  
Reagan: And we won't. She'll pull through this.  
Mark: I sure hope so.

(She smiles at him. Over the next several hours all of Calamity's friends remain in the waiting room waiting foe news on her. As their waiting for news on her Tyler 

walks up to Mark who looks at him.)

Mark: Babe you are right?  
Tyler: We got the shooter.

(Mark looks at him and then to Reagan.)

Mark: Who was it?  
Tyler: You're not gonna like it.  
Mark: I'm sure i won't. Who was it?  
Tyler: Brando!

(Mark looks at him again and then over to Reagan who looks just as annoyed.)

Reagan: Why the hell would he shoot an innocent woman?  
Tyler: I don't know. But something tells me if you try and get anything out of him again.  
Mark: I know he'll go quiet.  
Tyler: Yeah.  
Mark: Well shit.  
Tyler: I'm sorry. I mean we'll try and get him to talk but.  
Mark: He's not gonna say anything. Whoever he works for he's very loyal to them.  
Reagan: And if we rough him up a little.  
Mark: Whoever he works for is going to come after us even more than they ready are.  
Reagan: Wait Brando?  
Mark: He's Sonny cousin.

(She looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)

Tyler: What you want us to do?  
Mark: Book him in and lock him up in a cell.  
Tyler: Are right.

(He turns and walks off as Mark looks at Reagan.)

Reagan: You think that's smart.  
Mark: I don't but than again. Whoever he works for if they want him back enough they'll come here and try to get him out of their custody.  
Reagan: And if they don't?  
Mark: He's going to Black gate for Calamity's shooting.  
Reagan: Are right.

(Then she walks off as Mark remains there not sure of what to say or do. As he continues to wait for news on Calamity he decides to walk down to their holding area as 

he gets there he walks in and walks over to his cell and laughs at him.)

Mark: I gotta tell ya. Seeing you in this cell makes what i'm about to do very worth it.

(He opens the door and walks into the cell seeing him walk in Brando gets up to run only to be caught by Marco and Niko once they have him Mark starts beating on him 

as he's beating on him they throw him down and Mark walks out of the cell once he's out he stands guard making sure there aren't any Crows coming. Once the beatings 

are through Mark walks back into the cell and over to him.)

Mark: Now. Agent Moore and Agent Rogers are gonna come in and ask you some questions. If you don't answer them i will come back in here and finish the job. I don't 

care if Sonny comes after me. I've lost enough people in my life. I'm not about lose anyone else on the count of you. Understood.

Brando: I talk he'll kill me.  
Mark: If you don't you'll end up dead anyway.  
Brando: Come on. I had nothing to do with the plane coming down.  
Mark: I never said you did. But you were on the roof top not to far from where Calamity was shot and if she dies Brando i'm gonna come in here and kill you myself.

(Then he punches him sending to him to the ground then they turn and walk out of the cell as they walk out Marco closes it and it locks back up as they walk out Mark 

closes the door and heads back up to where their medical wing is as he gets there he sits down and continues to wait for news on Calamity. Back down in the holding 

area both Sophie and Adam walk in to go and talk to Brando whose lying down on his cot hurting from the beating he had just gotten. As they walk in they see the shape 

he's in and can't help but laugh a little at him.)

Sophie: Get him to interrogation.  
Adam: Yes ma'am.

(He walks into the cell as Sophie walks off to go and talk to Mark. As Adam gets to him he walks off with him towards their interrogation room as they get there he 

sits him down and then cuff's him to the table. Once he's cuffed he looks at him.)

Adam: Now whatever it is you did Brando i'm sure you deserved this.  
Brando: My cousin finds out he did this.  
Adam: Then i'm sure Mark will deal with it. But thank to you. One of his friends is fighting for her life.

(Then he walks out of the room. Up in the medical wing Mark's sitting there as Sophie walks up to him.)

Sophie: You realize if Sonny finds out what you had done to his cousin he's gonna come after you.

(Mark looks up at her and laughs. As he stands up.)

Mark: And what was it that you think that i did?  
Sophie: Brando!  
Mark: I didn't do it.  
Sophie: Mark!  
Mark: A friend of mine is in here fighting for her life because of him. Did you really think i was going to let that go?  
Sophie: No of course not. But i didn't think you'd actually go into one of the holding cells and have the man beaten the hell up.  
Mark: He's still alive isn't he?  
Sophie: Yes.  
Mark: Then he should be damn lucky that he is. Because with someone else i care about being in this wing fighting for her fucken life. I didn't see the problem.  
Sophie: I can understand why you did it. I mean Calamity's bandmates and her fiancee were killed. In that crash and so was she.  
Mark: Yeah i still think he had something to do with that.  
Sophie: So why hasn't he said anything?  
Mark: He told me that if he talked that he would kill him.  
Sophie: Who the hell is he so damn scared of. Because we all know it's not Sonny that scares him. It's someone else.  
Mark: And if that someone else is behind her shooting.  
Sophie: And the plane coming down.  
Mark: Might of been a message as to what kind of message this person is trying leave i have no idea.  
Sophie: I'd say we ask him but he's too damn chicken to say anything.  
Mark: I know he is.

(As they continue to talk Adam walks up to them.)

Adam: You're not gonna believe whose here.  
Sophie: Who?  
Adam: Peter August.

(They both look at him then get annoyed as they walk off with him down towards the hallway where their interrogation rooms are as they get there they see him and get 

annoyed.)

Mark: Why if it isn't Peter i killed Drew Chain August.

(He looks at him and then looks off annoyed but looks back at them.)

Peter: Look i just came down here to pay for Brando's bail.  
Mark: We haven't set one.  
Peter: I'm still willing to pay it.  
Mark: Yeah okay.  
Sophie: Like he said. We haven't set a bail payment for him yet. If you want him you'll have to wait.

(He looks at her and laughs off the annoyance.)

Peter: You know it would be really bad for Commander Kane if he lost his second in command.  
Jacob: And it's very bad on you to threaten my second in command right in front of me.

(Peter looks at him and quickly backs off.)

Peter: Tell me commander just how important is Ryan Wilder to your youngest daughter?

(Jacob looks at him and shoves him into the wall. As he hits it he looks square in the face.)

Jacob: You know it would really be a shame if your fiance lost you three months before your wedding. Very much like Calamity lost her's.

(Peter looks at him as Jacob knees him in the stomach getting him to double over in pain.)

Jacob: Ever make a threat towards my daughter's girlfriend again and i can promise you Pain August nothing will cure.

(Then he gets him in the stomach again getting him to fall over as he falls Jacob kicks him getting him to turn over in pain.)

Peter: You're gonna pay for that Kane.  
Jacob: I pay for it everyday one of my daughters is lying in a pine box.

(He looks at him and then looks off. Then he gets up and looks at them.)

Peter: You guys are going to regret this. As far as the Everbitch goes. One slip of the knife and she's as good as dead.

(Mark hearing that goes after him and throws him into the wall and knocks his legs out from under him and puts the gun to his head.)

Mark: How badly do you think Maxie wants to lose you so close your guys wedding August? Huh?

(He looks at him and knows Mark will end his life if anything happens to Calamity.)

Peter: I'm starting to think you're in love with the bitch.  
Mark: No. She's just a really good friend.

(Then he hits him in the face with the butt of his gun.)

Mark: I'd get him out of here before he comes too.  
Agent: Got it.

(They get him up and walk out of the building with him as Mark stands up then turns and looks at both Jacob and Sophie.)

Sophie: He just threatened both me and Ryan.  
Mark: He's desperate and he's willing to do or say anything to get what he wants.  
Jacob: What's he want?  
Mark: For his secrets to stay hidden.  
Sophie: Like?  
Mark: Well for one thing the whole thing with Drew Cain's plane coming down.  
Sophie: So he what?  
Mark: Let's just say. If that secret comes out Drew's twin brother would go after him.  
Jacob: Whose his twin Brother?  
Mark: Jason Morgan.

(They both look at him and then at each other annoyed.)

Jacob: Lovely.  
Sophie: Yeah.  
Jacob: So what the hell do we do if he stricks?  
Mark: We pray he doesn't.  
Sophie: Yeah.

(As they continue to talk about what Peter just said one of the Bellas rushes over to them.)

Mark: Aubrey!  
Aubrey: You need to come with me?  
Mark: Why?  
Aubrey: It's Calamity.

(He quickly takes off with her.)

Sophie: Oh god.

(They rush off with them. Meanwhile over at Mary's clinic she's in her office looking over some cases as Ryan walks in to see her.)

Ryan: Hey you.

(She looks up at her and smiles.)

Mary: Hey.

(She walks into the office and closes the door behind her. Once it's closed she walks over to her and kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kiss continues 

Mary goes to deepen it when her phone goes off getting them to pull away from each other.)

Mary: I'm sorry.  
Ryan: It's fine.

(She grabs her phone out to see who it is seeing the number she mutes it and puts the phone down and quickly grabs Ryan into her for another kiss as their kissing she 

smiles in it then pulls away from her.)

Mary: Hi.  
Ryan: Hi. You okay?  
Mary: Yeah. It was just someone i didn't wanna talk to.  
Ryan: Who?  
Mary: Someone i dated just before we got together and won't take the hint.  
Ryan: Male or female?  
Mary: Male! He had come up to me after i looked him over after an ass kicking he had taken.  
Ryan: Isn't there rule against that?  
Mary: There is. But than again it was just one date.  
Ryan: And?  
Mary: It was not something i wanna do again.  
Ryan: Okay.  
Mary: Okay.  
Ryan: So this guy isn't taking the hint huh?  
Mary: No. And I've told him i have a girlfriend.  
Ryan: Did you just call me your girlfriend?

(Mary looks at her and smiles at her.)

Mary: I did actually. I know we haven't talked about it or decided if we're going to label this but.  
Ryan: No it's fine. I like the sound of that.

(She sits on the on the edge of the desk as Mary stands up and wraps her arms around her shoulders getting her to smile at her.)

Ryan: So we're girlfriends now?  
Mary: I'd like to think so.  
Ryan: Oh good.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her.)

Mary: You okay?  
Ryan: Yeah i'm fine. As long as this guy doesn't keep thinking that you'll get together with him.  
Mary: If he thinks that then.  
Ryan: No i get it.  
Mary: Okay.

(Then her phone goes off again she reaches over and grabs it up seeing the same number she answers it and talks to the person on the other end as their talking she's 

starting to get more and more annoyed with this guys because he just won't take the hint and leave her alone. And the more she tries to convince him that she doesn't 

see him that way and that she's got a girlfriend who she really likes he starts coming up with threats which starts worrying Mary to no end.)

Mary: Okay look you need to back the hell off. 

(He tries again.)

Mary: You know my father's the head of the Crows keep making threats towards my girlfriend and you'll find yourself in a hell of a lot more trouble then you're worth. 

Now lose my damn number and if you call it again i'll send Batwoman after you.

(Then she hangs up with him and puts the phone down.)

Ryan: You are right?  
Mary: He started throwing threats your way and it got me upset.

(She looks at her and smiles at her as she kisses her getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from her.)

Mary: I'm gonna call Kate.  
Ryan: Okay.

(She grabs up her phone and calls Kate who answers on the first ring.)

Kate: Mary!  
Mary: Hey you remember that guy i dated before me and Ryan got together?  
Kate: Yeah. Why?  
Mary: Well he just called me and started throwing threats around involving her.

(Kate looks around annoyed.)

Kate: You worried about her?  
Mary: I know she can handle herself. But i don't want to take the chance.  
Kate: Okay well i'll call dad and see if he can't locate him.  
Mary: Okay. I'll text you his number.  
Kate: Okay.

(Then they hang up with each other and Mary text Kate the guys number. Once it's sent. Mary kisses Ryan again getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from her.)

Ryan: Okay you look worried.  
Mary: I know you can handle yourself. But his threats really scared me.  
Ryan: Well than it's a good thing my girlfriends sister is Batwoman.

(Mary laughs at her.)

Mary: She is.   
Ryan: Okay. So i should be safe then.  
Mary: Yes you should be. I'd hate to do this but.  
Ryan: No i get it. I gotta get back to work anyway.  
Mary: Okay. I'll see you tonight?  
Ryan: You can count on it.  
Mary: Okay. Stay babe.  
Ryan: I will.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her as she gets up and walks out of the office.)

Mary: Ryan!

(She walks back into the office.)

Ryan: Yeah.  
Mary: Call me once you get back to the Hold up.  
Ryan: Yeah sure thing.  
Mary: Thank you.  
Ryan: You're welcome.

(Then she walks out of the office again and heads out to go back to work. As she walks out she closes the door. Out in the hallway she walks out and heads off towards 

the door to head back out to her van as she gets to the door she sends Mary a text before she officially leaves the building then walks out and heads out to her van as 

she's walking off someone walks up behind her and hits her from behind as she goes down they quickly grab her and get ready to throw her into the van only to have 

someone come in and throw them into the van knocking them down as they land a fight starts up as the fight continues they all get knocked down once their all down 

another car comes in to him only to have him quickly pull his weapon and fires at them getting them to quickly stop the car and he looks at him as he quickly backs up 

to leave as they leave Ryan's rescuer gets hit from behind and sent to the ground as they grab up Ryan again and throw her into the van once she's in there they close 

the door and take off as they take off someone else comes out of the shadows and fires at the van as they hit it they blow out one of the van's tires and they hit 

another car. Inside hearing a car getting hit Mary quickly runs out and sees the van sitting there and then looks over at the man. As she gets to him she feels for a 

pulse when she finds one she looks over at the van and sees three other guys taking a body out of it and seeing who it she gets up and rushes off after them. Only to 

have them throw her into another van and quickly take off with her.)

Mary: Ryan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because with Calamity now fighting for her life and now with Ryan being kidnapped once again. Will Calamity come out of this and will they find Ryan before it's too late. Find out in the next update coming up later today.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Blood Oath i hope you all enjoy it.

Mary: Ryan!

(Seeing the van quickly take off she pulls her phone out and calls Jacob who answers on the first ring.)

Jacob: Mary!  
Mary: I just witnessed a kidnapping.

(He stops walking and looks Sophie.)

Jacob: What?  
Mary: I just witnessed a kidnapping?  
Jacob: Whose?

(She looks off not sure of how to answer him.)

Jacob: Mary!  
Mary: They took Ryan.

(He looks at Sophie again and then looks off annoyed.)

Sophie: What's wrong?  
Jacob: Mary just saw some guys take off with Ryan.  
Sophie: Shit. Kate!

(She turns and looks at her as she walks over to her. Jacob remains on the phone with Mary who he can tell is very upset by Ryan being taken right in front of her as he 

continues his call with Mary.)

Kate: What's wrong?  
Sophie: Someone just took Ryan.  
Kate: Shit come on.

(He nods his head at them.)

Jacob: Your sister and Sophie are on the way.  
Mary: Okay.

(Then she hangs up as she looks around and sees a man down then rushes over to him as she gets to him she feels for pulse and gives off a sign of relief.)

Mary: Guys I've got one over here help get him inside.

(They rush over to her with a gurney and help her put him onto it. Over by Kate and Sophie their both headed for Mary's clinic. In the SUV. Kate's on the phone with 

Luke seeing if he can't locate where the van took off too.)

Luke: I've been watching the van in all of the feeds but i haven't spotted it once.  
Kate: Which means their trying to stay out of the camera's view.  
Luke: They stay out of the camera's view.  
Kate: We can't track them.

(Sophie looks at her and gets annoyed.)

Sophie: Damn.   
Kate: Okay thanks Luke. Keep trying to see if you can't where that van went.  
Luke: Will do.

(Then she hangs up with him and looks at Sophie.)

Kate: Damn.  
Sophie: We're gonna find her Kate.  
Kate: Yeah i know that.  
Sophie: You know since neither one of us wants to Calamity and Beca's wedding day for our wedding.  
Kate: If you're suggesting we elope. Mary will kill you.

(Sophie laughs at her.)

Sophie: Well there goes that idea.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: I just don't feel right using their wedding date. Or their venue of all honesty.  
Sophie: Why not? It's in Australia.

(Kate looks at her and then looks off trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: You really wanna get married in Australia?  
Sophie: Why not. It'll be fun.  
Kate: Yeah okay.

(Sophie laughs at her.)

Sophie: It's just an idea and i'm sure Calamity still wouldn't mind us using her's and Beca's wedding day or the venue.  
Kate: I'm sure she wouldn't. Well to be honest.  
Sophie: What?  
Kate: Their wedding venue is a much better choice then the one i came up with.  
Sophie: And that was?  
Kate: Point Rock!

(Sophie looks at her and laughs.)

Sophie: Yeah no.  
Kate: You sure?  
Sophie: Yes i am.  
Kate: Kind of stick it to them.

(Sophie looks at her and then starts laughing.)

Sophie: Hey if you wanna get married at Point Rock go for it.  
Kate: Na it's no fun marrying myself.  
Sophie: Have you done that before?  
Kate: Once and the sex was not as much fun.

(Sophie looks off trying to keep from laughing.)

Sophie: Oh my god you dork.  
Kate: I am dating you so.  
Sophie: Ouch.  
Kate: I'm sorry. I had to say it.  
Sophie: You know in a lot of ways you're lucky you're hot.

(Kate smiles at her.)

Kate: I've heard that so many times from other women but you.  
Sophie: What?  
Kate: It still makes me smile.  
Sophie: Good to know.  
Kate: Anyway. Let's talk with Calamity when she comes out of surgery. Or if she lives.

(Sophie looks at her and then looks off.)

Sophie: She's gonna pull this Kate.  
Kate: I know that. I saw the look on Mark's face he saw her lying on the ground. That's not a look i wanted to see. Not after hearing about the other three girls and 

Beca being killed in the plane crash.

Sophie: I know that. But he's got a lot of people around him who are willing to be there for him if he needs it.  
Kate: If he's willing to let People be close to him.  
Sophie: So do i.

(She grabs her hand getting Kate to smile at her. Back over at Crow Head Quarters Mark and Aubrey walk over to the other's.)

Mark: Will!

(He looks over at him and smiles at him.)

Mark: Seeing that smile i'm hoping it's good news.  
Will: It is good news. 

(Mark looks at Aubrey whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: You're the worst.  
Aubrey: I'm sorry. I had too. Besides i wanted to see if August would look smug if he thought she was dying all over again.  
Mark: And?  
Aubrey: A little to smug.

(Mark looks at her and then to Will who looks off annoyed.)

Mark: Anyway. How is she?  
Will: Well she lost a lot of blood and given where the shooter got her.  
Mark: Yeah he got her right in the chest.  
Will: Yeah. The bullet was just inches away from her heart. He'd aimed any closer she would of been dead.  
Mark: So the shooter didn't aim to kill?  
Will: No. He shot her just two three inches from her heart.  
Aubrey: So if he wasn't wanting her dead?  
Mark: Why the hell did he pull the trigger?  
Aubrey: Wound her.  
Mark: Well he did that. Or.  
Aubrey: What?  
Mark: Calamity was a distraction.  
Will: Why the hell would she be used as a distraction?  
Mark: Ryan!

(He rushes off down the hallway.)

Will: Well it's nice to know he's worried about Calamity as well as Mary's girlfriend.  
Aubrey: Yeah.  
Will: Other than that. She's made through the surgery.  
Aubrey: How long of a recovery do you think she has. I mean two three months ago she lost her fiancee.  
Will: I heard about the crash. As far as her recovery she does have a tough road ahead of her she makes it through the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours i believe 

she'll make a full recovery and be on the fast track to wanting to help the Crows bring the person who brought the plane that her and her bandmates including her 

fiancee.

Aubrey: I don't doubt that. Hell we're even trying to figure out who brought that damn down and we're not going to rest until we what we need.  
Will: I hear ya.  
Chloe: Can we see her?  
Will: She's in recovery right now. But once we've got her moved i'll send a nurse out come and get you.  
Chloe: Okay thanks.  
Will: You're welcome.

(Then he turns and walks off.)

Aubrey: Well at least Calamity pulled through her surgery.  
Chloe: Yeah. But you heard him.  
Aubrey: I know. I just hope we don't lose her again. I don't think we could handle it again.  
Chloe: No we wouldn't.

(She smiles at her as they walk off to go and tell other girls. Down in the holding area Mark rushes into their interrogation room with Tyler right behind him.)

Brando: Here to kick my ass again?  
Mark: No.

(He looks at him and then looks off. Then Mark walks over to him.)

Mark: You're a great shot Brando.  
Brando: I know.  
Mark: You missed Calamity's heart by three inches.

(He looks at him.)

Brando: Yeah.  
Mark: How come?

(He looks at Mark and then looks off again.)

Mark: You want back into my good graces start talking.  
Brando: What the hell do you want me to say?  
Mark: Why the hell did you shoot Calamity?  
Brando: I was told too.  
Mark: By who?  
Brando: I don't know. He told me to take out Calamity.  
Mark: Why?  
Brando: He said she wouldn't be missed. He even went on to say that her bandmates and her fiancee aren't missed.  
Mark: Yeah well whoever hired you to kill her. Is dead wrong. Their all fucken missed. Very fucken much so. One more thing.  
Brando: She was distraction.  
Mark: Why?  
Brando: Ryan Wilder! 

(Mark looks at him and then to Tyler who looks off annoyed.)

Brando: Now i told him going after Ryan would only piss off the Crows due to who she's dating. So i told him to leave her alone.  
Mark: Who?  
Brando: I don't know. I swear Mark i don't know who would want Calamity dead. Hell i don't even know why he would want the band and Beca Mitchell dead.

(He looks at him and gets annoyed.)

Mark: I want you to write down what you just told me and Tyler.  
Brando: I won't get traced back to me.  
Mark: You kept a woman who was getting ready to the country all because she couldn't have Beca and her bandmates back alive.  
Brando: She still could of died.  
Mark: Seeing as to how she lived. You'll live to see another day. And just so you know.  
Brando: What?  
Mark: If anything happens to Ryan i'm going to come back in here and beat the hell out of you some more.

(Then he turns and walks out of the room. As he walks out Tyler throws a pen and pad of paper for him to write down what he had just said then he turns and walks out 

of the room. As he walks out he leans against the door.)

Tyler: You are right?  
Mark: I'd be lying if i said that i was.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Tyler: What's going on?  
Mark: Calamity was on that plane Tyler.

(He looks at him and nods his head at him.)

Tyler: She was.  
Mark: She was dead. And then she was brought back two weeks later.  
Tyler: Okay.  
Mark: Why bring her back and not the other members of the band. Or Beca for that matter?

(He looks at him and then looks off as of not knowing what to say next. Then he looks at him again.)

Tyler: Whoever brought her back.  
Mark: Wanted her to suffer knowing she'd never see the love of her life again.  
Tyler: And there would only be one person who would be heartless enough to do that.  
Mark: Jesse Swanson!  
Tyler: Yeah. But babe he's dead.  
Mark: You'd be surprised about what some people are willing to do in order to get a rock band lead singer away from his daughter.  
Tyler: Oh you've got to be kidding me.  
Mark: He brings the plane down the band dies.  
Tyler: And the Bellas live.  
Mark: Only thing is. What he wasn't counting on was all four members dying along with Beca.  
Tyler: So he brought Calamity back in order to make her suffer for Jesse never getting Beca.  
Mark: I know it's confusing.  
Tyler: Not as confusing as you might think.  
Mark: Wait.  
Tyler: What?  
Mark: The night my aunt and uncle were killed.  
Tyler: Okay.  
Mark: It was the same night that they say Jesse's body washed up onto a beach.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: And if whoever shot and killed him.  
Tyler: Would of made sure he wouldn't of washed up onto the bitch.  
Mark: Son of a bitch was never dead.

(They both rush from the hallway and head off towards their command center. As they get there they run up to Jacob's office and knock on his door.)

Jacob: Yeah.

(Mark opens the door and they both walk into the office as they walk in Tyler closes the door.)

Jacob: How's Calamity?  
Mark: She's fine. She pulled through her surgery.  
Jacob: Well that's good to hear. What's wrong?  
Mark: Brando missed her heart by three inches.

(Jacob looks at him and then to Tyler.)

Jacob: Okay. Why?  
Mark: He said she was a distraction.  
Jacob: A distraction.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Jacob: Okay. Why?  
Mark: Ryan!

(He looks at him and his face pales and Mark knows something's wrong.)

Mark: What's going on?  
Jacob: Let's just say. Now it makes sense.  
Tyler: What makes sense?  
Mary: Ryan was kidnapped?

(They turn and look at her.)

Mark: What?  
Mary: She went to the clinic to see me and i kept getting calls from a guy i dated just before i got together with Ryan.  
Mark: Okay.  
Mary: He started throwing around threats about her and when i chewed into him and said that i would get the Crows onto him and then i mentioned Batwoman he quickly 

backed off.

Tyler: Okay so the mention of the Crows and the Bat scare the hell out of him.  
Mark: Yeah. How long after she walked out did she get grabbed?  
Mary: I'm guessing right away. I ran outside because i heard a gun shot.  
Jacob: Who were they shooting at?  
Mary: The van that had Ryan in it. So i went outside to see what was going on and when i got there. There was someone on the ground.  
Mark: Okay okay. Slow down.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him and then she tells them what happened out at the clinic. Once she finished Mark had her sit down and she sat down in the 

chair in front of Jacob's desk then walked over to Kate.)

Kate: I was getting ready to come and tell you guys about this guy calling her but.  
Mark: By then.  
Kate: She had called and told us that Ryan had been taken.  
Mark: Shit.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Brando missed Calamity's heart by three inches.

(She looks at him and then looks off not sure of what to say to him.)

Sophie: But from what you've said Brando's a damn good shot.  
Mark: He is. And Jason has told me as such.  
Sophie: So why keep her alive?  
Mark: We didn't know that. But then he said she was a distraction.  
Sophie: So that we would all focus on her shooting and not pay any attention to Ryan if she went missing.  
Kate: But they weren't counting on Mary witnessing the kidnapping.  
Mark: No they weren't.  
Tyler: With Mary having witnessed the kidnapping.  
Mark: There's a very good chance they might not of seen her. And if that's the case.  
Tyler: She's not gonna stay away from that clinic.  
Mark: I realize that. But there is one thing.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Me and Tyler were talking about this just before we came in here.  
Sophie: What?  
Mark: When the plane came down Calamity died along with her bandmates and Beca.  
Sophie: Okay.   
Mark: So why just bring Calamity back and not the other members and Beca.  
Kate: He wants Calamity to suffer. Knowing she'll never see the love of her life again.  
Mark: That's what we came up with.  
Mary: But who would do that?   
Mark: There's only one person we can think of that would be jackass enough to do just that.  
Jacob: Jesse Swanson!  
Mark: The very same jackass.

(Mary looks up at Mark.)

Mary: Did you just say Jesse Swanson?  
Mark: Yeah why?  
Mary: He's the one i dated just before i got together with Ryan.

(Mark looks at her and then to Tyler.)

Mark: Well that proves it.  
Sophie: What?  
Mark: The night my uncle and aunt were killed. Mcbain told me that both Jesse's and Kim's bodies had washed up onto the beach.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: And the person who shot and killed them both.  
Kate: Would of known better then to just throw them into the water.  
Mark: They would of tied weights to their ankles.  
Jacob: So why the hell weren't weighted when they were thrown in?  
Mark: Maybe because Swanson isn't actually dead.  
Jacob: When were they killed?  
Mark: 2012.

(He looks at him and then to the others.)

Jacob: It's 2021 now.  
Mark: He's been in hiding for nine years.  
Kate: So why strick now?  
Mark: He heard Calamity had asked Beca to marry her and got angry.  
Kate: So he thought he'd use my sister in order to get what he wanted.  
Mark: Yeah. Not to smart on his part.  
Kate: No it wasn't. And where the hell would he of gotten the money to even remotely hire guys to take out a plane and to take Ryan.  
Mark: Beca's father.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Sophie: Why?  
Mark: Because in Beca's father's mind. Calamity kept Jesse from being with Jesse.  
Sophie: A guy he liked right?  
Mark: Right only thing is.  
Sophie: What?  
Mark When the plane came down they were both thinking that Evermoist would die in the plane crash. And that all of the Bellas would live.  
Kate: But all four members died along with Beca.  
Mark: Yeah. And with as sick and twisted as Jesse is.   
Jacob: He brought Calamity back in order to make her suffer the rest of her life knowing she'd never see either her bandmates or Beca again.  
Tyler: Most of all Beca.  
Mark: Well if he wants her to suffer he's doing a damn good job of making her suffer.

(They look at him and can tell he's annoyed. As their in there talking one of the agents rushes into the office.)

Agent: Sir you're gonna wanna see this.

(He gets up and they all follow him out of the office as they walk out they head down towards the command center as they get there he walks up to the other agents.)

Jacob: What's going on?

(Then Mary looks up at the screen sees Ryan there tied to chair looking worse for wear.)

Mary: Ryan!

(She looks up at her then looks off as the other's look at her and then look up at the screen seeing Ryan in the shape she's in Mark gets annoyed and then looks at 

Tyler who looks off not sure of what to say to him.)

Mary: Ryan!

(She looks at the screen as Mark grabs her and hangs onto her.)

Mary: He kills her Mark and i'll be the one doing the threatening.  
Mark: I wouldn't blame you. But killing him wouldn't bring her back.  
Mary: I know that. I can't lose her.

(She walks off and out of the room as Mark stands there and then looks over at Tyler.)

Tyler: Shit.  
Mark: Yeah.

(Then the one person they all thought was dead shows up in the frame.)

Jesse: Hey guys.  
Mark: Jesse!

(Hearing the name Mary walks back into the room and walks over to her sister who hangs onto her. Seeing Mary he smiles at her and then she looks over at Ryan who looks 

at her and smiles at her then Mary looks back at him.)

Mary: Killing my girlfriend isn't going to get you what you what you want.  
Jesse: Oh i don't know. I've gotten it so far.  
Mary: So all you wanted was the attention. Why the hell doesn't that surprise me?

(He looks at her as the other's look at her in shock.)

Kate: Yup she's a Kane.

(Sophie looks at her and laughs.)

Jesse: All i wanted was a second date.  
Mary: And i told you it wasn't going to happen.   
Jesse: Why not? Because of her.  
Mary: Yes.  
Jesse: But you could do so much better then an ex con.  
Mary: Yeah and Beca Mitchell did better then some tool who was in an all male acapella group.  
Jesse: Hey.  
Mary: What it's the truth.  
Jesse: Keep it up.  
Mary: Why? You gonna kill someone else we care about?

(He looks at her and then walks over to Ryan and punches her which gets Mary to turn away from it.)

Ryan: Ah.  
Kate: You are right?  
Ryan: I'm fine. He hits like a girl. I'm sure he screams like one too.

(He grabs her face getting her to look at him.)

Jesse: Watch it Wilder.  
Ryan: Watch what? You go down for the murder of your college crush and her fiancee's bandmates.

(Jesse looks at her and then quickly let's her go as he looks at the screen.)

Ryan: One of which just happens to by my girlfriends sister.  
Jesse: Shut up.

(He punches her sending her head to the side.)

Jesse: Shut up. I didn't kill anyone.  
Ryan: Tell that to the woman you brought back in order to make her suffer knowing she'd never get to see the woman she loved again. And might i add not being able to 

see three of her bestfriends again.

Jesse: She had it coming. She stole Beca from me.  
Ryan: Very hard to steal someone if you never had them to began with.

(Jesse looks at her and then looks at the camera.)

Jesse: If your girlfriend doesn't shut her smart mouth i'm kill her with you watching.  
Mary: You kill her and there's nothing that will stop me from killing you.

(He looks at her and then goes to laugh at her only to see the look on her face and quickly stops laughing.)

Jesse: You wouldn't.  
Mary: Kill her and find out.

(He looks at her and then looks off annoyed. Then one of the agents rushes over to them and tells them they got a lock on Swanson and Ryan's location. Jacob nods his 

head as he has his agents shut Jesse off and they rushed from the building. Out at the warehouse Jesse's got the gun pointed at Ryan's head as someone tackles him to 

the ground as he goes down she throws the gun away and starts beating on his face. As she's beating on it Ryan can see who it is.)

Ryan: Alice! Alice stop he's not worth it.  
Alice: He killed my sister.  
Ryan: I know that. But he's still not worth going back to prison for. And killing him won't bring her back.

(She turns and looks at her then gets up and walks over to her as she gets to her she unties her hands and legs as she's untying her Jesse comes too and gets up he 

quickly rushes over to his gun once he has it he grabs it up and goes to fire at Alice only to have Ryan get up and shove her out of her way and gets hit as the bullet 

hits her sending her down as she goes down he runs off as Alice looks down at her.)

Alice: Ryan!

(She quickly rushes over to her and puts pressure onto her chest getting her to wince in pain from the gun shot.)

Alice: I'm sorry.

(She smiles at her.)

Ryan: Tell Mary i love her.

(She looks at her.)

Alice: Tell yourself.  
Ryan: I don't think i'll be able too.  
Alice: Hey hey. Mary can't lose you too. Ryan stay with me. Kate! Anyone i need help.

(Hearing Alice call out for her as she runs into the building. Runs over to them as she gets to them she kneels down next to her and helps her keep pressure against 

her wound.)

Kate: What happened?  
Alice: She saved my life.

(Kate looks at her and then down at Ryan whose trying to stay awake.)

Kate: But you?  
Alice: I know. Why'd she do it?  
Kate: I don't know. Hey Ryan.

(She looks at her and grabs her girlfriends sister's hand.)

Kate: Stay with us okay.  
Ryan: I don't think i can.  
Kate: Ryan! Don't you give up on us. Ryan!

(She keeps a hold of her hand as Mary runs up to them.)

Mary: Hey hey. Baby.  
Ryan: Hey.  
Mary: Kate!  
Kate: I'm sorry Mary. 

(She looks down at her wound and sees where he got her.)

Mary: Same spot Brando got Calamity.  
Kate: I'm afraid so.  
Mary: No. Ryan!

(She grabs her hand getting her to look at her.)

Mary: Don't you give up on us.  
Ryan: Trying not too.

(Mary looks at both Kate and Alice who don't know what to do in order to keep her alive.)

Kate: Tell her.

(Mary smiles at her as she looks down at her.)

Mary: Ryan!  
Ryan: I'm still here.

(She kisses her getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from her.)

Mary: I love you.

(Ryan smiles at her as she keeps a hold of her hand.)

Ryan: I love you too.  
Mary: So please don't leave me.

(She looks at her as Ryan starts closing her eyes which gets Mary to start shaking her.)

Mary: No. Ryan! Ryan!

(Kate grabs a hold of her as she's trying to get back to her.)

Mary: Ryan!

(Alice rushes to the other side of her as Sophie and the other's run into the building and see her there.)

Mary: Ryan!  
Kate: Jesse got her in the chest.

(Sophie looks off.)

Sophie: Where is he?  
Alice: He ran off that way.

(Sophie looks in the direction he went and gets over the radio to Mark.)

Sophie: Swanson ran out of the warehouse.  
Mark: Damn it.

(They run out of the building.)

Sophie: Mark!  
Mark: What?  
Sophie: Ryan's dead.

(He stops in his tracks and looks at Tyler who looks off. Then they hear something outside and run out to see Jesse getting beaten up on as his attacker is beating on 

him he's trying to get the upper hand but he shoves him into the building and gets him in the face with his gun and points it at his head.)

Man: Where's my wife?

(Jesse looks at him as Mark and Tyler reach them as they get there Mark sees who it is and then down at Jesse. Then back at the man.)

Mark: Miguel!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because well with Calamity on the fast track to recovery and with them having just lost Ryan and i know i'm an ass. Poor Mary has had enough loss in her life and here i go and add another loss to her life. But at least she'll have her family there for her. And now that another one of Mark's friends have arrived in Gotham looking for his wife will they find her in time. Also let me know if you would like to see a Batmoore wedding in this story.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Blood Oath i hope you all enjoy it.

(As their standing there they hear something outside and run out to see Jesse getting beaten up on as his attacker is beating on him he's trying to get the upper hand 

but he shoves him into the building and gets him in the face with his gun and points it at his head.)

Man: Where's my wife?

(Jesse looks at him as Mark and Tyler reach them as they get there Mark sees who it is and then down at Jesse. Then back at the man.)

Mark: Miguel!

(He turns and looks at him but then keeps his weapon pointed down at Jesse who looks at him and then looks over at Mark who looks just as annoyed to see him alive.)

Miguel: You gonna stop me from killing this prick?  
Mark: No of course not. But for the time being i have too. Tyler!

(He walks over to him and turns him over once he has him turned over he goes to put him in handcuff's but shoves him off of him and runs off only to have someone come 

in and throws him into the building getting him to turn to see who it is seeing who it is he laughs.)

Jesse: Well isn't this a switch.  
Calamity: Just be lucky i don't put a round between your eyes now. Tyler!

(He rushes over to them and throws Jesse to the ground then puts him into handcuff's once their on him he stands him up.)

Tyler: You realize you have a lot of people pissed off at you. Don't try and be cute.

(They walk off as Mark walks up to her and looks at her.)

Calamity: I should of done it.  
Mark: That wouldn't of done anything. He would of just come off as the victim.  
Calamity: He kills my friends and my fiancee and he'd be the fucken victim.  
Mark: In Jesse's head he's always going to be the victim he's not gonna wanna be seen as anything other than that.

(She nods her head at him and then looks around.)

Calamity: You find Ryan?  
Mark: She's dead.

(She looks at him and then looks off not sure of what to do or say.)

Calamity: Swanson!  
Mark: Yeah. I don't know the whole story. Me and Tyler just got told by Sophie that she's dead.  
Calamity: Shit.   
Mark: Yeah.  
Calamity: Whose that?

(He turns and looks at him.)

Mark: A friend of mine. He's here looking for his wife and he's ready to kill Jesse if he doesn't get the answers he wants.

(She looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)

Mark: Hey.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Calamity: She should still be here Mark.  
Mark: I know that.   
Calamity: I miss her so damn much and then you have people like Jesse Swanson still out on the streets and then you innocent people like my friends Beca and Ryan who 

get killed all because he's not getting what he wants.

Mark: Yeah i know. Cal.  
Calamity: Mark she knew he was alive.

(Mark looks at her and then over to Jesse.)

Mark: What you talking about?  
Calamity: Beca she knew he was alive.  
Mark: Meaning.  
Calamity: She knew he was going to be coming after us.  
Mark: Meaning?  
Calamity: He was going to start making us wanting to be together again a living hell. And he was going to try and get to break up with me.  
Mark: And if she didn't do as he said.  
Calamity: He was going to try and have deported again.

(He looks at her and then looks off annoyed as he looks at her and notices the wedding ring for the first time and laughs.)

Mark: You two got married.

(She looks at him and smiles as she looks down at her finger.)

Calamity: Yeah. Some honeymoon.

(He looks at her and feels bad for her.)

Mark: That's why you wrote that letter to Kate and Sophie.  
Calamity: Yeah. We both had a feeling he was going to do something. We just didn't think he'd mess with the plane.  
Mark: I'm sorry Cal.  
Calamity: I'd lie say and say it's okay. But it's really not. Thanks to him Mark i just lost three of my bestfriends and the woman i love. And because of that i'm to 

suffer without either one of them.

Mark: You're not the only one feeling their deaths Calamity.  
Calamity: I know. But in his head. I'm the only who deserve to suffer the way i am.  
Mark: Yeah well he's an idiot who never deserved the chance he got with Beca. Not after what he did to you.  
Calamity: This is true.  
Mark: So for the time being don't let him still being alive get to you to much.   
Calamity: Kind of hard not too.  
Mark: Cal you got something in the end that not even he could get.  
Calamity: And that is?  
Mark: You got Beca. And the respect of her groupmates. Don't ever forget that.

(She smiles at him as they both turn and walk off towards Miguel.)

Mark: We'll find Kay. 

(He turns and looks at him.)

Miguel: I don't doubt that you guys will. You always do.

(Mark smiles at him as they walk off inside of the warehouse as they walk in Sophie walks over to them.)

Mark: Sophie this is Miguel Lopez Fitzgerald.  
Sophie: Hi.  
Miguel: Hi.  
Mark: We have another missing person.

(She looks at him and then to Miguel.)

Sophie: Who?  
Miguel: My wife. I got home one day and found all of her things gone.  
Sophie: Maybe she just up and left.  
Miguel: Our house was a mess. And she wouldn't of left it that way.

(She nods her head at him.)

Mark: So why'd you come to Gotham?  
Miguel: My father in law tracked her phone here and when i saw that jackass running out of the warehouse.  
Mark: You think she's here?  
Miguel: I found this outside.

(He hands Sophie the phone and she looks at it.)

Sophie: By the looks of it the phone hasn't been here that long.  
Mark: Which means he hasn't had time to move her?  
Sophie: No. Spread out. Kate!

(She walks over to her and looks at the phone.)

Kate: Jesse get someone else?  
Sophie: His wife.

(She looks over at him and nods her head at her.)

Kate: I'll talk to Oliver and we can start searching the warehouse.  
Sophie: Okay.  
Kate: Mark!

(He looks at her.)

Kate: Mary won't leave Ryan's body.

(He looks over at her and then walks off over to her as he gets to her he puts his hand onto her shoulder getting her to look up at him.)

Mary: I hate him.  
Mark: I know.   
Mary: If i get left in a room with him.  
Mark: Believe me you aren't the only one. But you're gonna have to let her go Mary.  
Mary: I know that. I just can't not yet.  
Mark: Okay.   
Mary: I've lost so much in my life Mark. I just didn't think Ryan would be one of them. At least not yet.

(He looks at her and then over at Calamity who walks over to her and sits with her as Mark gets up and walks off to go and help them find Kay who they believe is in 

the building. As he gets up to Tyler he looks at him.)

Tyler: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.   
Tyler: I'd ask but.  
Mark: Five innocent women all taken by the same prick.  
Tyler: I'm sorry.

(Mark looks at him and smiles at him.)

Mark: I'd lie and say it's okay. But it really isn't.  
Tyler: You do everything you can to try and recover from last four losses to losing her.  
Mark: Yeah. Mary's lost so much Tyler.  
Tyler: I know.  
Mark: She shouldn't of had to of lost Ryan too. It's not fair.  
Tyler: You really think Swanson cares about what's fair?  
Mark: of course not. Come on.

(They start looking around the warehouse for Kay as their looking for her Mark hears something behind him and stops Tyler they both look around and point their weapons 

in the direction where Mark heard the noise and then out of no where someone comes after only to have Oliver act quickly fire an arrow at them tying them up once their 

tied up Mark walks over to them and points his weapon down at them seeing who it is he nearly falls over but quickly catches himself and kneels down next to them and 

smiles at her.)

Mark: Hey.

(She looks at him not sure of what to say to him.)

Tyler: Is that?  
Mark: Yeah. Keep an eye on her.  
Tyler: Okay.

(Mark kisses him then pulls away from him.)

Tyler: I'm out in the field.  
Mark: I'm the boss.

(He laughs at him as he kisses him again then pulls away from him as he runs off to go and see if he can't find Kay. Over the next several minutes the Crows continue 

their search until Luke tells Kate about a basement her and Mark run over to it and find it under some boxes as they get them moved out of the way he opens it on her 

cue once it's open both him and Sophie their weapons down below and Kate walks in a head of them due to her being her suit as she walks down she let's them know it's 

clear and they walk down behind her as they walk down they point their weapons in different directions as their looking they split up and walk off other directions. As 

they walk off in them Mark keeps an eye for anyone as he's looking someone throws him into one of the cells getting him to fall to the floor and drop his weapon. Over 

by Kate and Sophie they hear him go into the cell door and rush off towards him. Over by Mark he's fighting off his attacker as their fight continues Mark punches him 

sending him into the cell door again as he goes into it he looks at him.)

Daniel: Oh come on Mark Ryan was just a woman.  
Mark: You really think Ryan's the only death that i'm pissed about.

(He laughs at him as he goes after him again sending them into a door behind them as they go into it breaks open and then he closes it as Mark gets back up and looks 

around the room.)

Mark: What the hell is this?  
Daniel: This was going to be the room i put Veracity in but then the plane crashed.

(Mark looks at him and tackles him into the door and starts beating on him. As their fighting he gets his barrings and pushes Mark off of him once he's off he gets up 

and looks at him.)

Daniel: Oh come on. This room looks good right.  
Mark: You were gonna hold a woman against her will in here.  
Daniel: What can i say she was hot.  
Mark: Yeah well so's her lead singer.

(He gets him in the head killing him all over again as Kate and Sophie rush into the room and see Daniel dead again.)

Batwoman: You are right?  
Mark: I'm fine.  
Sophie: What the hell is this room?  
Mark: He told me just before i killed him again that he was planning on locking Veracity up in this room.

(They both look at him and then around the room.)

Sophie: Oh god.  
Mark: According to him he was until the plane came down.  
Batwoman: Oh god. He tell you anything else?  
Mark: He just said that Ryan was just a woman.  
Sophie: A woman Mary loved.  
Mark: People like him don't care.

(They nod their heads at him. Then they walk out of the room to go and see if they can't find Kay.)

Sophie: Why we going this way?  
Mark: Because this is right where Daniel attacked me.  
Batwoman: What's the woman's name?  
Mark: Kay!

(She nods her head at him. As they split up again as they start looking around they start calling out for her.)

Mark: Kay!  
Sophie: Kay!  
Batwoman: Kay!

(Over by her she can hear their voices and looks around the room.)

Woman: I told you they'd come looking for you.

(She looks at her and smiles at her.)

Mark: Kay! If you can hear me call out.

(She looks at her and she nods her head at her.)

Kay: Mark!

(He stops walking then looks around the room.)

Mark: Kay!  
Kay: Mark i'm over here.

(He runs off towards the cell where she is. Over by Kate and Sophie they do the samething and head off in their direction. Over by her she's still calling out for Mark 

then she stops.)

Woman: Your husband?  
Kay: Yeah. I knew he wouldn't give up until he found me.  
Woman: He must really love you?  
Kay: Yeah. But it wasn't always me he was in love with. 

(She looks at her confused.)

Kay: He was in love with cousin for the longest time. And i hated her for it.   
Woman: Yeah.

(She walks over to her and sits down next to her.)

Kay: Yeah. I even thought about running away for the longest time.  
Woman: Why's that?  
Kay: I always thought i wasn't as important as my cousin was. My mom loved her more than me. My sister was the sameway. My dad well. He loved us both. But i did i 

wanted to run away and at one point i did. 

Woman: Anyone go looking for you?  
Kay: My sister and my husband including my bestfriend and my cousin.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Kay: You know. I've been telling you all kinds of stories on me.  
Woman: Yeah.  
Kay: Who are you? And why the hell are you in Gotham?

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Woman: My daughters live here.

(Kay looks at her and realizes who she is.)

Kay: You're Gabby Kane. Aren't you?

(She looks at her and smiles at her.)

Gabby: How'd you figure it out?  
Kay: You said your daughters lived here and the only Kane's i know that live here are Kate Veracity and Alice Kane.

(She looks at her and smiles at her. Just then Mark rushes up to the cell.)

Mark: Kay!

(She looks over at him and laughs then he pulls the door open and rushes into the cell and over to her.)

Mark: You are right?  
Kay: Yeah.

(He grabs out his knife and cut's the ropes on her arms and legs once she's untied he looks her over.)

Mark: You sure you're okay?  
Kay: Yeah. I'm fine.  
Mark: Okay. Were you alone?  
Kay: No.

(She points in her direction and he looks to see who it is seeing who it is he rushes towards the door and calls out for Kate who rushes over to him as she gets there 

he looks at her.)

Mark: You're not gonna believe this.  
Batwoman: What?

(They both walk into the cell with him and he points over at the woman in the corner seeing who it is she nearly loses it but keeps herself in check. Then she looks at 

Sophie.)

Sophie: Is that?  
Batwoman: Yeah.  
Mark: Let's get them out of here.  
Sophie: Okay.

(He helps Kay up as Gabby walks over to them and they walk out of the room. Mark looks at her and smiles at her.)

Mark: You are right?

(Kate nods her head at him as they walk off. Minutes later outside seeing the outside after weeks locked up in the downstairs holding cells both Gabby and Kay cover 

their eyes. Seeing his wife Miguel runs over to her.)

Miguel: Kay!

(Hearing his voice she rushes over to him and hugs him getting him to smile at her.)

Mark: Get back to the Batcave and change.  
Batwoman: Okay. I'll meet you guys back at Crow Head Quarters.  
Mark: Okay.

(She walks off to go back to the Bat cave and change back into her civilian cloths as she walks off Mark looks at Sophie.)

Mark: Looks like you're getting to meet your future Mother in law.

(Sophie looks at him and laughs as she looks over at her.)

Sophie: Yeah. I can't say this isn't a surprise.  
Mark: It is.  
Sophie: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. We all need a happy ending right?  
Sophie: Yeah. Just sucks that Mary won't be getting her's.  
Mark: Yeah. Anyway. 

(He smacks her arm getting her to laugh as he walks off. Later back over at Crow Head Quarters Mark's sitting down at one of the tables in the break room as someone 

walks in to talk to him.)

Julia: I know that look.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Five deaths and one family reunion.  
Julia: Yeah i saw Kate's mum.   
Mark: Talk about.  
Julia: weird?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Julia: It is. But we all manage to get past it at some point.  
Mark: Yeah i know.   
Julia: How's Mary doing?  
Mark: She hasn't left the morgue since we brought Ryan's body in.

(She nods her head at him.)

Mark: I just.

(She smiles at him.)

Mark: Ryan shouldn't of had to die like that. Hell no one deserves to die like that.  
Julia: No they don't.  
Mark: I just don't get it. Ryan did nothing to him. Other then fall in love with Mary.  
Julia: Yeah i know.  
Mark: Anyway.

(Just then an agent rushes in and tells them that Mary's in the holding cells beating on Jesse. Both Mark and Julia quickly rush off towards the room.)

Mark: Go find the commander and Kate.

(He runs off to go find Jacob and Kate. Up Jacob's office the agent rushes in and tells them getting them both to rush off with him towards their holding cells. Down 

by the cells both Mark and Julia rush in and sees her there beating on him both Mark and Julia run in and grab her off of him once he has her he hands her over to 

Sophie who had just run into the room as she keeps a hold of her Mark checks Jesse's pulse he looks at Sophie and Julia.)

Julia: He still alive?  
Mark: Yeah. Unfortunately.

(He looks over at Mary who they can all tell is still very pissed off about losing Ryan the way she did and so soon after they had gotten together.)

Mary: He's lucky the only thing i did do was beat the hell out of him. First one of my sisters and now my girlfriend. You're lucky i have people who care about me 

Swanson.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Kate: Mary!

(Sophie let's her go and she runs into Kate's arms who hangs onto her as Jacob walks over to the cell and sees Jesse down and then looks over at Mary whose still 

holding onto Kate.)

Jacob: He going to live?  
Mark: Yeah. 

(He stands up and looks at him.)

Mark: How you doing?

(He looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Jacob: I've been better.  
Mark: Okay. Someone get this military reject up to the medical wing before Mary comes in and finishes the job she started on him.

(She laughs in Kate's arms. As he walks over to her.)

Mark: Beating up on Beca's stalker.  
Mary: Yeah.  
Mark: That was badass. Too bad Calamity missed it.  
Mary: It was wasn't it.  
Mark: Oh yeah. In fact i think Ryan would of been turned on.

(She laughs again then calms down as he kisses her head. Then pulls away from it.)

Mary: Thanks.  
Mark: Anytime.

(He walks off as he sees Kay and walks over to her.)

Mark: Kay Bennett!

(She turns and looks at him then smiles at him as he walks over to her and hugs her then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: How you doing?  
Kay: I've been better you know.  
Mark: So I've heard.

(She laughs at him.)

Kay: The girl that was killed.  
Mark: Ryan!  
Kay: Yeah. Who was she to your friend back there?  
Mark: She was her girlfriend.  
Kay: Oh wow.  
Mark: Yeah. Why?  
Kay: Because i could of sworn he had taken someone else down the hallway who looked very much like the girl who was killed.

(Mark looks at her and then to Sophie who had just walked up to them. Then Lanie walks up to them.)

Lanie: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: What's wrong?

(She shows him the face mask. Seeing it he looks Sophie.)

Mark: Shit.  
Sophie: Do you know who that body is?  
Lanie: No.   
Mark: We gotta get back out to that warehouse.

(She nods her head at him as they rush off. Later back out at the warehouse their looking around the basement of the building again as their looking they walk up and 

down hallways hoping to find where they have Ryan the real one that is as their search continues Mark comes up to a cell that has someone in it and sees who it is when 

he sees who it he goes to open the door but someone throws him into the wall getting him to hurt himself as he lands this person walks up to him and holds a gun to his 

head he gets his barrings and they both go into the cells wall and he drops his weapon and Mark kicks it away from him and elbows him in the face sending his head into 

the cell itself as he hits his head Mark throws him down and then kicks him in the face knocking him out once he's out he opens the door and rushes over to the person 

lying on the floor as he gets to them he feels for pulse and gives off a sign of relief and then turns them around and sees their face.)

Mark: Ryan!

(He pulls his phone out and calls Sophie rushes over to him and looks down on the ground and sees her.)

Sophie: Oh thank god.  
Mark: Yeah.

(He picks her up and they walk out of the cell with her. Later back over at Crow Head Quarters up in their medical wing their all in the waiting area wait for news on 

Ryan as Mary runs into the waiting area Mark looks up at her and then walks over to her.)

Mark: Hey hey.  
Mary: How is she?  
Mark: We don't know. She was beaten pretty badly.  
Mary: Why?  
Mark: I don't know. Only person who would know why they did that is the one who made another person use Ryan's face to throw us off.  
Mary: Oh god.

(He grabs her into a hug getting her to smile at him as he sees Will come out of the room.)

Mark: I'm gonna go talk to Will Halstead okay.  
Mary: Okay.

(She leans into Calamity who hangs onto her and Mark walks up to him.)

Mark: How is she?  
Will: She's okay. We've managed to stop a lot of bleeding on the side but.  
Mark: What?  
Will: Mark she took a lot beatings while she was down there.  
Mark: How long would you say Ryan was down there?  
Will: Given the beatings at least a week or so.  
Mark: But we had seen Ryan in those days leading up to.

(He looks around and then looks at Mary.)

Mark: Mary said she had been getting calls from someone threatening to kill Ryan if she didn't break up with her.  
Will: So you saying?  
Mark: The person who we thought was Ryan.  
Lanie: Was an impostor.  
Mark: What?  
Lanie: I've been going over the blood work and running prints through the Crows database.  
Mark: Okay.  
Lanie: Mark you're not gonna like whose been using Ryan's face.  
Mark: Who was it?  
Lanie: She was supposedly killed in the plane crash three months ago.

(She hands him the tablet and he falls into the wall not sure of what to say or think.)

Mark: Oh my god.  
Lanie: Those were my words.  
Sophie: Mark!  
Mark: Son of a bitch.

(He stands up and looks at Sophie.)

Sophie: What's going on?  
Mark: They did manage to bring back one other Evermoist member.  
Sophie: Who?  
Mark: Serenity Seager!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter and the twist at the end of the chapter including me bringing back Jacob's first wife.


	40. Wedding date chosen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's another chapter of Blood Oath i hope you all enjoy it.

Sophie: What's going on?  
Mark: They did manage to bring back one other Evermoist member.  
Sophie: Who?  
Mark: Serenity Seager!

(She looks at the tablet and then looks off annoyed.)

Sophie: You've got to be kidding me.  
Lanie: I can think of one Evermoist member who won't be to happy when she finds out.  
Mark: Calamity!  
Lanie: That be her.

(He looks off annoyed.)

Sophie: You are right?  
Mark: No i'm not. 

(She nods her head at him.)

Mark: I'm not looking forward to having that conversation with her.  
Sophie: I hear ya.  
Mark: But i know i do.  
Sophie: Want someone there with you when you have it?  
Mark: No i'll be okay.

(She nods her head at him as he walks off towards Calamity. As he gets to her he taps her shoulder getting her to turn and look at him.)

Calamity: Hey.  
Mark: Hey you got a minute?  
Calamity: Yeah. You gonna be okay?  
Mary: Yeah.

(She smiles at her as they walk off to go and talk once their out of ear shot he turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Hey look what i have to tell you isn't going to be easy and i really hope you don't get to angry.

(She looks at him and then looks off but looks back at him as she sits down.)

Calamity: Okay. What's going on?  
Mark: Well i don't know how to say this other then. The one who was shot and killed wasn't Ryan.  
Calamity: I kind of figured given how she's in the medical wing and her girlfriend is looking very relieved that she's alive.  
Mark: Cal.

(She looks at him.)

Calamity: What's going on Mark?  
Mark: Lanie did blood work on the person who was using Ryan's face and.  
Calamity: Mark!  
Mark: Cal it was Serenity.

(She looks at him and then lightly takes the tablet away from him and looks at the person on the screen. When she sees the face she falls back into the chair and loses 

it as she sees who it is. Then she looks at him.)

Calamity: So for the last several days one of my friends has been alive only going around pretending to be Mary's girlfriend.  
Mark: And by the looks of Serenity's ribs i don't think she wanted too.

(She looks at the Xray's and then looks at him again.)

Calamity: So he killed again without a care in the fucken world.  
Mark: No one said Jesse had much of a heart.  
Calamity: clearly. God Mark Emily doesn't even know she's been walking around with Serenity by her side and didn't even know it.  
Mark: Serenity would of had to keep her distance from her.

(She nods her head at him.)

Mark: I'm sorry. I we wish we could undo what Jesse did but.  
Calamity: Mark there's nothing we can do that could change what Jesse just did.  
Mark: I realize that.  
Calamity: God. 

(As they continue to talk one of the agents walks up to him and hands him another tablet.)

Mark: What's this?  
Adam: Bastard had another grave dug up?  
Mark: Whose?  
Adam: Beca Mitchell's.

(Mark looks at him and then to Calamity who looks like she's about to kill him.)

Calamity: God what the hell is wrong with him?  
Mark: Do we know where he took the body?  
Adam: My guess is the same place he took Serenity's but we haven't been able to find where that place is.  
Mark: Are right thanks man.  
Adam: You bet.  
Mark: Sophie!

(She walks over to him and he hands her the tablet she looks at it and sees the security footage from the cemetery.)

Sophie: He dug up another body?  
Mark: Yeah. It was Beca's.

(She looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)

Sophie: This is getting more and more annoying.  
Mark: He brings them back.  
Sophie: He makes us think he killed Ryan only he has the real one down in the basement where he had your friend and my fiancee mother.  
Mark: Yeah. Only thing is he would of only had Ryan down there. I don't think he knew about Gabby and Kay being down there.  
Sophie: How dark would you say it was in that cell?  
Mark: Pretty damn dark. I didn't really see Kate's mother until i walked in further and Kay had pointed her out.  
Sophie: So there's a very good chance he didn't know they were down there.  
Mark: No.  
Calamity: Which means they down there from someone else.

(They both look at her and then look off annoyed.)

Mark: Well that's just great.

(Sophie looks off annoyed.)

Mark: So what the hell do we do?  
Sophie: One of you is gonna have to tell Emily.  
Emily: I are ready know.

(They turn and look at her.)

Mark: What?  
Emily: She approached me just before she taken.  
Calamity: And?  
Emily: She told me she was going to tell Mary that she wasn't Ryan and that she was going to tell her where she could be found.  
Mark: Okay.  
Emily: Mark she was alive and i was so close to having the woman i love back and now because of him i lost her all over again.

(They look down again.)

Emily: And now Calamity could be getting the woman she loves back and it's not fair.  
Mark: You realize you're not the only one who still won't be getting the woman she loves back.  
Emily: I know. It's not fair to either one of us.  
Mark: I know it's not. But don't be blaming poor Calamity or Mary because they got the women they love back. Or well Mary did. We gotta find Beca first.  
Emily: I know. It's just why the hell can't he let them rest in peace you know.  
Mark: I do know. In his mind he was mean't to be with Beca not Calamity. Although she's hotter.

(She looks at him as Emily laughs at her face.)

Calamity: Why?  
Mark: Because you're fun to pick on.

(She looks at him as they look off trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Anyway.   
Sophie: We're gonna find Beca's body Calamity.  
Calamity: I know you will.  
Sophie: Are right.

An hour later.

(Over in Ryan's room Mary's sitting by her bedside as she's lying there in her bed asleep as she's sleeping Mary continues to watch her sleep and smiles to herself not 

being able to believe that the woman she thought she had lost is still very much alive. And lying down in this bed badly beaten. As of knowing someone is watching her 

sleep Ryan wakes up and looks over at Mary.)

Ryan: Hi.

(Mary looks at her and smiles at her.)

Mary: Hey.

(She stands up and looks at her.)

Mary: How you feel?  
Ryan: Like i was run by a bus.

(She laughs at her. As she puts her hand onto her face getting her to smile at her.)

Mary: You're still drop dead gorgeous.

(Ryan laughs at her.)

Ryan: So glad you think so.  
Mary: I don't think. I know so.  
Ryan: Well that's good to know.  
Mary: I love you Ryan.

(She looks at her and smiles.)

Ryan: I heard you are ready said it to someone else.  
Mary: I did. But that's only because i thought she was you.  
Ryan: Okay.  
Mary: I mean you don't have to say it back. I'll be okay.  
Ryan: No i will. I love you too.

(She smiles at her as she grabs her hand and pulls it up to hold it getting Ryan to smile at her.)

Mary: I thought i'd never see you again.  
Ryan: I'm like your sister.  
Mary: Are you now?  
Ryan: To hard to kill.

(She laughs at her. As their talking Kate's standing in the doorway smiling at them.)

Later that night.

(Over at the Hold up. Everyone is there talking and trying to get over the day they've had because of Jesse they all thought they had lost Ryan and reunited a family 

including a husband and wife all in one day. And have been trying to figure out how Jesse managed to dig up not one but two bodies and no one be none the wiser and the 

more Mark thinks about it the more he wonders if that plane coming down wasn't apart of someone else plan to try and screw with everyone including the Crows seeing as 

to how one of the members on the plane just happened to be head of the Crows adopted daughter and right now their all thinking this person better hope they don't find 

out they were behind the plane coming down because their as good as dead. As their all talking Reagan and Ares walk into the bar and over to them.)

Mark: Hey i know you two don't i?

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Reagan: Okay so we've been gone awhile.  
Mark: Two months Queen.

(She laughs at him.)

Reagan: I know. It's just with everything going on here.  
Mark: No i get it. How was it?  
Reagan: It was good. Getting to spend sometime with my girls helps out a lot.  
Mark: How is little Ginna?  
Reagan: She's good. She's at home with Ares so.  
Mark: Well that's great to hear.  
Reagan: Anyway. What did we miss?  
Mark: A lot actually.  
Reagan: What you mean?  
Mark: How much time do you have?  
Reagan: Given that question i have a feeling i'm not gonna like the story. Hey Kate can i get a water.  
Kate: Yeah.

(She walks over to the water and gets her a water.)

Mark: Water?  
Reagan: Yes water. I did something while we were in Spain and well.

(She pulls her shirt up and he sees the wound there.)

Mark: Oh gees.  
Reagan: Yeah. Ares threaten to stop the sex if i ever did it again so.  
Mark: Sounds about right.  
Reagan: No. It's just we were walking we had left Ginna with my mother while we were in Spain and as we were walking around someone came up to me and tried to start 

something with me and well.

Mark: I'm guessing they lost.  
Reagan: In a matter of speaking.  
Mark: What Ares do?  
Reagan: She threw him into the river.

(Mark starts laughing then calms down.)

Mark: Yup that's Ares are right.  
Reagan: Yeah. So Kate i hear you're mother's alive.  
Kate: She is. Me and Alice couldn't be more thrilled about it. And while i was talking to Alice.  
Mark: She said Sophie had a nice butt.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: No. Although she does.

(They start laughing again then calm down.)

Mark: And this is how you can tell Kate Kane is whipped.

(Reagan looks at him and then starts laughing as Kate smacks Mark in the head with the towel.)

Mark: Ow.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: She just hit me in the head with the towel.  
Reagan: Well you did start it.  
Mark: Where's your proof?  
Reagan: Oh i need proof now?  
Mark: Yes.   
Reagan: I heard you say it.  
Mark: Where's the recording.

(Just then someone plays the recording.)

Mark: (On the recorder) This is how you can tell Kate Kane is whipped.

(He puts his head down as they laugh at him.)

Mark: No fair. Sophie you asshole.

(She continues to laugh at him.)

Sophie: I knew this would come in handy some day.  
Mark: You three officially suck.  
Reagan: That's what she said.  
Mark: Okay Adele.

(She looks at him and starts laughing then calms down.)

Reagan: Not my fault she was hot.  
Mark: I'm telling Ares.

(They continue to pick at each other.)

Mark: How's Ryan?  
Sophie: From what your doctor friend has told us. She'll be just fine. Now if only we could only get Mary to leave the room.  
Kate: She hasn't left her room?  
Sophie: Nope and it's starting to worry your parents.

(Kate looks at her and then looks off.)

Kate: Mark can you take over for me for awhile?  
Mark: Yeah.

(He gets up and walks around the counter and starts handing out drinks.)

Mark: You want anything soon to be Mrs. Kate Kane?

(Sophie looks at him and smiles.)

Sophie: Uh yeah. Bourbon.  
Mark: Ice?  
Sophie: Yeah.

(He nods his head at her as he gets her drink ready and Kate walks off to go and talk to Mary. As she walks out Mark looks at Sophie.)

Mark: Is everything okay with Kate?

(Sophie looks at him. As he hands her the drink she ordered.)

Sophie: I don't know. I haven't really had much time to sit down and talk to her. With everything going on today.  
Mark: I hear ya. Did Kate ever give you your water?  
Reagan: No she didn't.

(He grabs the water and hands it to her.)

Reagan: Thank you.  
Mark: You bet.

(Then he walks off to go and make orders for other customers.)

Reagan: Seriously what the hell did me and Ares miss?  
Sophie: We all thought we had lost Ryan and then found out in Jesse's sick mind that he had brought back Serenity and had her using Ryan's face. While he beat the hell 

out the real one.

Reagan: Oh gees.  
Sophie: Yeah and then we found out Kate and Alice's mother is alive.  
Reagan: I heard that.  
Sophie: Yeah i think she's still trying wrap her head around that one.  
Reagan: I would be too. And he was really having Serenity pretending to be Ryan.  
Sophie: Yeah. I think one of the reasons why Mary won't leave Ryan's room is because she's worried it'll happen again.  
Reagan: Yikk's.  
Sophie: Yeah.  
Reagan: So your's and Kate's wedding?

(Sophie laughs at her.)

Sophie: Like said with everything going on.  
Reagan: No i get it.  
Sophie: I just hope we can do the wedding soon.  
Reagan: Why you pregnant?

(Sophie looks at her and laughs.)

Sophie: No. I'm not. We haven't even really talked about kids.  
Reagan: That's okay. You two can always adopted Mark.

(He smacks her in the head getting Sophie to laugh at her.)

Mark: Oops i didn't see you there Reagan so sorry.  
Reagan: You're full of it.  
Mark: I'm sure.  
Sophie: Anyway. What's going on with you and Tyler?  
Mark: Nothing why?  
Sophie: You two haven't really been really close lately.  
Mark: It's nothing Sophie. It's just we've all been working really hard. With my record label having just lost an artist all because of her bandmates being killed in a 

plane crash. Or well one of them being killed again all because Jesse shot her in the chest.

Reagan: I just i still don't get it.  
Sophie: What?  
Reagan: If Serenity had been going around all of this time looking like Ryan.  
Mark: Okay.  
Reagan: Why didn't she ever say anything.

(Mark looks at her.)

Mark: Emily said she had said something.  
Reagan: You really think Serenity would of put Emily in danger by telling her she's going around pretending to be someone else's girlfriend.

(Mark looks at Sophie and then looks off annoyed.)

Mark: No she wouldn't.  
Sophie: Oh gees.  
Mark: Yeah but then again. Emily never actually said she saw Serenity in person.  
Sophie: Didn't she say she approached her.  
Mark: Damn yeah she did.

(Then he sees her walk into the bar with the other Bellas and Calamity he excuses himself and then walks over to them.)

Mark: Hey.  
Aubrey: Hey.  
Mark: Emily you got a minute?

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Mark: Cal you too.

(She walks off with them and over to Kate's office as they get there they walk in and close the door once it's closed he turns and looks at them.)

Calamity: Something wrong?  
Mark: Kind of. Emily when did Serenity approach you?  
Emily: I don't really remember why?  
Mark: Because we were just thinking out there and Reagan brought up how Serenity wouldn't of put you into any danger by telling you. She was pretending to be someone 

else's girlfriend.

Emily: I.

(She goes to run only to have the real Emily walk in and decks her sending her to the ground and Mark looks over at her.)

Mark: You are right?  
Emily: Bitch stole my face. So no i'm not. 

(Mark calls Sophie to Kate's office as she gets there she looks down and sees Emily there.)

Sophie: I sure hope this is the real one.

(Mark nods his head at her as she walks over to the other one and gets her up as Kate rushes into the office from the back along with Mary and Ryan.)

Mark: Oh look Kate's back.

(Kate laughs at him as she walks towards them.)

Kate: Who is this?  
Mark: No idea.

(Ryan pulls the mask off and they see who it is.)

Mark: Great.  
Ryan: Who the hell is this?  
Mark: Calamity's stalker.

(She looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)

Ryan: So she worked with Jesse to what?  
Calamity: To convince everyone that my bandmate would ever put Emily in danger.  
Ryan: But we all know she wouldn't.   
Calamity: No she wouldn't. And i can't believe this. Why the hell would they use either Serenity or Emily?  
Mark: I don't know. I really don't. But i think it's about time we find out.

(She nods her head at him.)

Mark: First thing tomorrow we're going to talk to Jesse to see if he can't fill us in on why he used his bestfriends ex girlfriend and Serenity's faces.  
Emily: I would of known the difference.  
Mark: I know.  
Mary: I did too.

(They look at her.)

Mary: Body shape was all wrong. And well.  
Mark: Oh god.  
Mary: We didn't sleep together. That was one of the things we never did. I knew Serenity wasn't Ryan. I know what my girlfriends body looks like naked.

(Ryan looks at her and she looks off trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: Okay. 

(Mary smiles at Ryan whose trying to keep from laughing at her bosses face.)

Mark: Now that we've made Kate blush.  
Kate: I'm not blushing.  
Mark: Yeah sure.  
Ryan: You are right?  
Mary: I am now.

(She smiles at her as she grabs her hand and kisses it getting her to smile at her.)

Kate: Hey babe. You wanna go home and talk about the wedding?  
Sophie: Yeah.  
Mark: I got the bar Kate. Why don't you go home too.   
Ryan: Okay. Because i have a lot of things i wanna do to her.  
Mark: Okay.

(Mary smiles at her. As a couple of crows walk into the office.)

Mark: She's right there.

(They walk over to her and get her up once she's up they cuff her and then walk out of the office as they walk out Mark looks at Emily whose still clearly upset over 

losing Serenity all over again.)

Mark: I'm sorry.  
Emily: It's okay. I mean it's not. But god. You guys this is so damn hard.  
Mark: We know.  
Emily: I miss her so damn much.

(Calamity grabs her into a hug getting her to smile at her. Later over at Kate and Sophie's they both walk into Sophie's condo which became their's when they got 

engaged and Sophie asked Kate to move in with her. As they walk in she closes the door behind her as Kate walks over to the couch and sits down once she's seated she 

looks around the room as Sophie walks over to her and sits down next to her.)

Sophie: You are right?  
Kate: Still trying to wrap my head around my mom being alive is all well.  
Sophie: No i get it. It's kind of confusing.  
Kate: It's very confusing.  
Sophie: Babe you sure you're okay?  
Kate: No.

(Sophie laughs at her.)

Kate: It's one thing go through life knowing that you'll never see one person again. Only to have them land right back into your life.  
Sophie: I know a little bit about that.  
Kate: Not me. You dork.

(She throws a towel at Sophie's head getting her to laugh.)

Sophie: I'm sorry. It was there.  
Kate: Of course it was. But anyway.  
Sophie: I'm sorry okay. I had too.  
Kate: In a lot of ways you're to much like my father or Mark.  
Sophie: Yeah well. I have a feeling i'm more like Mark.  
Kate: Okay.

(She laughs at her.)

Kate: Anyway.  
Sophie: So the wedding?  
Kate: Yeah. I've been doing a lot of thinking. And to be honest.  
Sophie: What?  
Kate: I would actually really love to get married to you next month.

(Sophie looks at her and smiles.)

Sophie: Really?  
Kate: Yeah. I mean it was offered to us and that day can't go to waste.  
Sophie: It really can't.  
Kate: And i hear Australia's gorgeous this time of year.

(Sophie kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing she deepens it.)

The following morning.

(Over at Crows head quarters Mark's in the room with Jesse along with Tyler and Jacob who are looking at him annoyed.)

Jesse: What the hell do you want me to say?  
Mark: How about why you thought it be a smart idea to use your bestfriends ex girlfriend and use said ex girlfriends current girlfriends face.  
Jesse: It wasn't my idea to do that.  
Jacob: Well then whose was it?  
Jesse: I can't say.  
Mark: Another one who says he can't say.  
Tyler: He either can't or he won't.

(Mark looks at his boyfriend and then to Jacob who nods his head at him.)

Jesse: Say Commander how is your wife doing?  
Jacob: She's fine and safe away from the likes of you.  
Jesse: So it's you she wants to be with and no one else.

(He looks at him and then to Mark who looks just as confused.)

Mark: What the hell are you talking about Swanson?  
Jesse: Oh come on Mark. You telling me. You don't want to be the one in Jacob Kane's bed instead of his?  
Mark: No. No offence.  
Jacob: None taken.  
Jesse: Oh come on. What about you Agent Tyler. Don't wanna still get back into your ex wife's bed?  
Tyler: I can honestly say no i don't. I love Mark and i know he loves me.

(Mark smiles at him.)

Tyler: Whatever feelings these two had for the other. I'm sure have gone away by now.  
Jesse: You sure about that?

(He looks at him as he looks up at Mark who looks off annoyed.)

Jesse: You're gonna honestly stand there let him believe that you don't still have feelings for the commander there.  
Mark: I'm not a homewrecker Jesse. So even if i didn't are ready have a boyfriend who i love very damn much. I'd never come between Commander Kane and his wife. So do 

us a favor and stop putting into his marriage and my relationship with my boyfriend.

(He look at him and laughs knowing he got a rise out of Mark. And realizing he did just that Mark sends Tyler a text and he reads it as he gets it reading what it said 

he looks at him and laughs off the annoyance.)

Tyler: You think you're cute don't you?  
Jesse: I might.  
Tyler: Okay. Hey Rogers.

(Adam opens the door and walks into the room.)

Adam: Yeah.  
Tyler: Put Mr. Swanson here into a cell. And let him remain there until Llanview PD arrives.  
Adam: Yes sir.

(He walks over to him and gets him up then takes him out of the room as they walk out Tyler follows after him.)

Mark: How's Gabby?  
Jacob: She's good. She's trying to wrap her head around how grown up Kate and Beth are.  
Mark: She went back to Beth?  
Jacob: She did.  
Mark: Good for her. How she handling?  
Jacob: She's still trying to wrap her head around that too.  
Mark: Good. I know it's hard losing someone close to you.  
Jacob: It is.

(Mark smiles at him.)

Mark: Well as long as you two can work on your marriage.  
Jacob: We're trying.  
Mark: Okay good. I'm gonna go and call my uncle let him know we finally got uncle and aunts killer.  
Jacob: Okay.

(Mark nods his head at him as he walks out of the room and grabs out his phone to go and call his uncle. As he's waiting for him to answer Jacob sits there trying to 

wrap his head around his first wife being alive and Alice going back to Beth and changing her hair color again. And also trying to sort out his feelings for Mark. Out 

in the hallway Mark's on the phone with his uncle and he tells him he's sending Antonio and John to go get and get him after talking to him for awhile they hang up and 

Mark turns and looks at Tyler.)

Mark: Hey sexy.

(He smiles at him.)

Tyler: Hey. So what Jesse said?  
Mark: Whatever feelings he had for me i have feeling kind of disappeared once his wife came back.  
Tyler: And you?  
Mark: The minute i found myself falling in love with you.  
Tyler: Well than.

(He kisses him then pulls away from him as they continue to talk. Over by Kate and Sophie their talking as Calamity walks up to them along with Emily.)

Kate: Hey Calamity.

(She looks at them.)

Calamity: Yeah.  
Sophie: Me and Kate were talking last night and if it's okay with you.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Kate: If we could still your's and Beca's wedding venue.

(Calamity smiles at her.)

Calamity: I can honestly say i don't really mind at all. And i know she wouldn't mind it all either.  
Kate: Okay. So Australia it is.  
Calamity: Yeah. You're gonna love this place.  
Kate: I'm sure we will.

(She walks off smiling at them. Back over by Mark Eric walks up to them.)

Eric: Mark!

(He looks over at him and hands him the tablet.)

Mark: They found them?  
Eric: Twenty minutes ago.  
Mark: Okay.  
Eric: They wanna know if they want to have them reburied.  
Mark: Okay.

(As their talking Calamity walks up to them.)

Mark: Hey.  
Calamity: Hey.  
Mark: Eric just told us that they found Beca and Serenity's bodies.

(Calamity grabs the tablet from him and looks at the picture of their bodies and then smiles at them.)

Emily: Okay.  
Mark: They wanna know if you wanna rebury them?  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Emily: Yeah i don't see anything wrong with having them reburied. As much as i love and miss her. They both deserve to be at rest right.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Calamity: Okay so.  
Mark: It'll get done.

(She smiles at him. As she remains there talking to them. Back over by Kate and Sophie their talking and joking around about their upcoming wedding and telling the 

other how they can't wait to finally be each other's wife and finally starting that family later on the road. But for right now. All their looking forward to doing is 

finally walking down that aisle saying their I do's and finally calling the other their wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because Mark and his family finally having gotten justice for the murder of his aunt and uncle also with Kate and Sophie finally picked a date for their wedding and taking over Calamity and Beca's wedding venue will their wedding go off without a hitch or will someone try and bring it to halt find out in the next update later today. I know you guys want me to put up more Kagan one shots. But i really wanna finish out this one first. And then hopefully Tuesday or Wednesday i will be putting up another Kagan one shot. Stay tuned.


	41. Batmoore Wedding Part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Blood Oath i hope you all enjoy it.

A month later.

(It's been a month since both Kate and Sophie decided on taking over Calamity and Beca's wedding date and wedding venue after talking it over with Calamity she helped 

them get their names switched over to the venue and they allowed for them to be switched after getting everything with their wedding sorted out Mary wanted to throw 

them one hell of a Bachlorette Party both Kate and Sophie said no which got both Mark and Ryan to laugh at her face.)

Mary: Why not?  
Kate: With anyone in this group of friends. Those never end well.  
Mark: Reagan's and Ares did.  
Kate: Shut up.  
Mark: I'm only speaking the truth.  
Kate: Yeah well this truth is about kick your ass.  
Mark: Oh boy.

(Sophie's standing next to Kate trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: You're a dork.  
Mark: Well i am friends with Barry and Oliver.

(They both look at him as Reagan and Sophie are trying to keep from laughing.)

Barry: Hey.  
Mark: Hey's for horse.  
Ryan: Grass is cheaper.  
Mark: Now aren't you glad Batwoman's better then the Green arrow.

(With that both Kate and Sophie start laughing at Oliver's face including Reagan who looked off not believing Mark just went there.)

Oliver: Hey.  
Mark: I'd say it again but i won't.  
Ryan: I wouldn't.  
Mark: Oh damn. You mean i gotta be nice to him.  
Ryan: I would be.  
Mark: He don't scare me.  
Ryan: Really?  
Mark: Really.  
Ryan: He scares me.  
Mark: All he does is fire Arrows. She's got the cool part.  
Ryan: What flying off of roofs.  
Mark: Well no. But she's got cooler tools.   
Ryan: Of course she does. She's Batwoman.  
Mark: Much better then Batman.

(Their trying to keep from laughing at Kate's face.)

Luke: You do realize if there wasn't a Batman.  
Mark: Batwoman would still be better.  
Luke: Oh.  
Reagan: You guys done.  
Mark: No.

(Ryan continues to laugh at them.)

Mark: But hey Ryan.  
Ryan: What?  
Mark: Oliver didn't believe that Batman was real.

(She looks at him and then over to Oliver who looks off.)

Ryan: How does he not know Batman is real?  
Mark: Because he say's he' the original vigilante.  
Luke: Actually no that would be Batman. At least on in Gotham.  
Mark: No i think even on earth 38. Batman was still the original vigilante.

(Kate nods her head at him.)

Reagan: Anyway.  
Mark: Hell Ryan Barry found the Bat signal but he still thought he was myth.

(Oliver looks off as their laughing at him.)

Ryan: How does he believe that Batwoman is real but not Batman?  
Mark: She kicked his ass.

(Oliver looks at him and then looks off.)

Ryan: Oh i so wish had been there to see that.  
Oliver: Oh come on.

(They continue to laugh at him.)

Kate: Okay okay. Come on leave Oliver alone.  
Mark: But picking on him is the best part.  
Kate: Mark come on cut it out.  
Mark: Yeah are right. So no Bachlorette Party for the Party pooper.

(Kate looks at him as Sophie's trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: Hey.  
Mark: Hey Barry said it once.  
Barry: Hey. Why me?  
Sara: Because you're easy.

(He puts his head as Mark walks over to her and hugs her then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: Ryan this is Sara Lance.  
Ryan: Hi.  
Sara: Hi.  
Mark: She has a girlfriend.

(Sara looks at him and then over to Mary then quickly backs off.)

Mark: Yeah the last month hasn't really been easy on Mary.  
Sara: We heard. Swanson's lucky to still be alive.  
Mark: He is. Hell he almost wasn't.  
Sara: Mary?  
Mark: Nearly beat him within inch of his life.  
Sara: Oh shit.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Sara: How is Calamity doing anyway?  
Mark: She's hanging in there. I mean she won't be going to the wedding.  
Sara: I can understand that. 

(He looks at her and then looks off as his phone goes off he grabs it out he sees who it is and mutes it.)

Sara: What?  
Mark: Let's just say he's an even bigger pain in the ass then Swanson is.  
Sara: Peter August?  
Mark: Yeah. I just hope their wedding can go off without someone putting their two cents into it.  
Sara: Yeah. It be great for one thing to go right.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Mary: I wanna help them with that. But Kate and Sophie are too good for it.

(Sara looks at him.)

Mark: Kate and Sophie both said no to a Bachlorette Party.  
Sara: I can understand that.  
Mark: Tell that to Mary.  
Sara: I'm sure i could try. But i have a feeling her girlfriend has are ready done that?  
Mark: Oh you have no idea.

(Sara laughs at him. In between Mary wanting to plan a Bachlorette Party for Kate and Sophie Calamity once again found herself leaving the country and flying back to 

Australia which left the bands fans knowing there would never be another album coming from band and as for the Bellas their still trying to wrap their heads around no 

longer have Beca with them. But are planning on making and releasing another album with the one song they had done with Beca before the plane crash and are going to 

release it onto to the album. All of this leading up to a month later over at Sophie and Kate's their both packing for their flight the next day.)

Sophie: You are right?

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: I'd be lying if i said i wasn't the least bit nervous.  
Sophie: You nervous about the plane or someone trying to ruin it?  
Kate: Both. I mean the last time something involved a plane my sister was killed and the just before she left Calamity was shot and we nearly lost her again.  
Sophie: Yeah i know. But we can't really think like that.  
Kate: Trying my hardest. It's just so hard. Here we are getting ready to start our lives together by taking the biggest step. Well you've are ready taken that step 

but.

Sophie: I have. But i wasn't with the woman i love when i made it. And to this day Kate i'm always going to regret not going into that room and telling them the truth.  
Kate: But.  
Sophie: I don't regret taking the military.  
Kate: What about marrying Tyler?  
Sophie: He's hot you tell me.  
Kate: Ouch.  
Sophie: What no. Kate babe i love you i do.  
Kate: I know that. But to hear you call your ex husband hot. That hurt.  
Sophie: Did it really?  
Kate: No. He is. Mark's a lucky man.  
Sophie: Is. I don't think he regrets the choice he made when chose Tyler.  
Kate: I don't either. But then again.  
Sophie: How you doing with that?  
Kate: Still a little weird. I mean she took Mary under her wing so that's a plus.  
Sophie: It is.   
Kate: I can tell Mary still really misses her mother. I mean Ryan sees a lot whenever she sees that look on Mary's face.  
Sophie: Ryan's one hell of a girlfriend that's for sure.  
Kate: Yeah. I mean with as much as Mary loved Mia. And that was a lot.  
Sophie: Mia never listened to her.  
Kate: No. She didn't. And that was one of the things that Reagan said would get Mia to lose Mary.  
Sophie: In comes Ryan and is willing to listen to her problems?  
Kate: Yeah.  
Sophie: I would really to spend sometime with her and Ryan once we're married.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Sophie: Yeah. I mean other then the criminal back ground Ryan's not a bad person.  
Kate: She really isn't. She's cute.

(Sophie smacks her in the head with a pillow getting Kate to laugh at her as Kate grabs her into her lap and kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing 

they both fall back onto the bed. Over at the penthouse Mary and Ryan are in her room getting packed only to have Ryan grab shirt from her and pulls her into her 

getting her to laugh at her.)

Mary: What?  
Ryan: I don't i just felt like doing that.  
Mary: Yeah yeah. You're such an ass.  
Ryan: I know. But isn't that one of the reasons you love me?  
Mary: Yes. Among other things.  
Ryan: Name one?  
Mary: I can think of something.

(She looks down and then looks at her as she laughs at her.)

Ryan: Oh my god.

(She goes walk off but Mary grabs her back and kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing she continues to smile in it until Jacob knocks on the door 

getting them to pull away from each other.)

Mary: Yeah.

(The door opens and Jacob walks in.)

Jacob: Sorry. I was just coming to see if you'd heard from you sister?  
Mary: No. Her and Sophie are probably getting things ready.  
Jacob: Okay.

(He turns and walks out of the room as Mary looks at Ryan.)

Ryan: How's he doing with his first wife being alive?  
Mary: He's trying. But i can tell it's still weird for him and Kate.  
Ryan: It would be weird for me too.  
Mary: Hey look i know.  
Ryan: No. Hey she's Kate's sister and technically she's your's too.  
Mary: Yeah i know. And she's trying to turn her life around she's gone back to being the Beth Kate knows and loves so.  
Ryan: Kate still loves you Mary.  
Mary: Yeah i know. If it wasn't for you. I'd feel alone you know. Whenever it came around to Kate and her wishing she still had Beth around.  
Ryan: What?  
Mary: I still had Veracity.

(Ryan grabs her into a hug getting her to smile at her.)

Ryan: You know if ever need to talk i'm sure Kate would be there for you.  
Mary: I know that.  
Ryan: Okay. So do me a favor and show me that beautiful smile.

(Mary looks at her and smiles as she kisses her again as their kissing she continues to smile in it then she pulls away from her.)

Mary: Thank you.  
Ryan: Anytime.  
Mary: I wonder how Calamity's doing?  
Ryan: I don't know. I'm sure we'll find out once we get to Australia.  
Mary: I hope so. I really miss having her around.  
Ryan: I think everyone does.  
Mary: Yeah i know.

(She smiles at her. Through out the rest of the day everyone continues to finish getting ready to fly out to Australia for Kate and Sophie's wedding. The following 

morning everyone's there waiting for the plane to be ready to take them to Australia for the wedding. Later their all on the plane on their way to Australia. An hour 

later their up in the air. On the plane Mark's sitting off on his own as Kate walks over to him and sits down next to him.)

Mark: You are right?  
Kate: In a week i'm getting married and it's a little weird for me.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Hey.  
Kate: It's not the plane or the fact that we're going to Australia.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kate: I mean even though yes my mom is alive we have Beth and Mary.  
Mark: But.  
Kate: We still don't really feel like a family without Veracity.

(Mark looks at her and smiles at her.)

Mark: I know.  
Kate: I miss my sister Mark.  
Mark: We all do.   
Kate: I know that.  
Mark: Kate!  
Kate: I'm sorry it's just i am a little nervous about flying.  
Mark: I know i am too. But we got the person who brought the plane down and who wanted to kill Ryan but didn't get the chance to do it.  
Kate: No he just re killed Emily's girlfriend.  
Mark: Yeah. I think a lot of people are still pissed about that.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: But hey.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: There is an up sight.  
Kate: Besides getting to Calamity again.  
Mark: I did say there was an up sight.

(She laughs at him as they continue to talk and keep their minds off of the flying the rest of the way Melbourne Australia.)

The following day.

(Over in Australia down on the tarmac Calamity's standing off on her own as she waits for the plane to come in and land as she's standing there she sees the plane 

coming and starts to get nervous until someone walks up to her and hands her. her coffee and she laughs at her.)

Calamity: Leave it to you to remember i forgot this.  
Jessica: One of the many perks of being the ex and right now the only friend here.  
Calamity: You didn't have to come with me?  
Jessica: I wanted to. Besides it's been awhile since I've seen Mark he's well.  
Calamity: In a relationship.  
Jessica: I know. His boyfriend is hot.

(She laughs at her. Then the plane lands and they both get back into the van and head off to go and meet up with the plane. As they pull up the Planes just stopping 

once it's stopped they sit in the van as the pilots come towards the door and unlock it then push it open as everyone on the plane get ready to get off of it as they 

get off Calamity gets out of the van and leans against the front of it being the first one to see her Mary walked over to her and hugged her then pulled away from 

her.)

Mary: You look good.  
Calamity: Thank you.  
Mary: You're welcome. How you doing?  
Calamity: I've been better.  
Mary: Okay.  
Calamity: I'm okay Mary. Really.

(She smiles at her as Kate walks up to her and shakes her hand.)

Kate: You look good.  
Calamity: Thank you.  
Kate: You bet. You are right?  
Mary: Yeah. Whose she?

(Calamity turns and looks at her ex and laughs.)

Calamity: That is my ex. Jessica.

(She gets out of the van and looks at them.)

Mary: She's cute.

(Ryan looks at her as she walks up to her.)

Ryan: Should i be worried?  
Mary: No. I love you.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Ryan: Okay. I feel better.  
Mary: I knew she would feel better.

(She gets her in the side making her laugh seeing how happy Mary is Calamity looks off. Realizing it Mary smiles at her.)

Mary: I'm sorry.  
Calamity: No it's fine.

(She nods her head at her. Over the next couple of minutes everyone continues to catch up with Calamity and then they head out on the road to see the venue for the 

wedding. Up in front Calamity's looking around the area as Jessica looks at her.)

Jessica: Cal!

(She looks at her.)

Calamity: It's just hard. I haven't seen any of them since i left the states to come back here.  
Jessica: You really think hiding in Australia is gonna help you get over the loss of your wife?  
Calamity: It's helped some what.

(She looks at her and laughs as they continue onto the venue. As they get there she pulls up a long side of it as both Kate and Sophie look at it and smile at it.)

Kate: Oh wow. This is gorgeous.  
Calamity: That's why me and Beca picked it. Come on.

(They all get out of the van and look around it. Once their out Sophie closes the door and looks at it.)

Sophie: She sure she wants us to use this place?  
Kate: I'm starting to wonder myself.  
Calamity: I can still hear you guys.

(They look at her and laugh.)

Kate: I'm sorry.  
Calamity: It's fine. I get it. You two are trying to second guess.  
Kate: We're trying very hard not to.  
Calamity: It's fine.  
Kate: Okay good.

(She laughs at them as they walk up to the building as they get there they walk in and look around it.)

Sophie: Wow.  
Calamity: Yeah. It's voted one of the best places in Melbourne to get married.  
Kate: It's better then some of the places in Gotham.  
Calamity: It's also prettier.  
Kate: It is.

(She laughs at her as they look around.)

Kate: It's my home town it's aloud.  
Sophie: I didn't say anything.  
Kate: You were thinking it.  
Mark: Oh my god Sophie's thinking Calamity hide me.

(He hides behind her making her laugh then she turns around and hugs him then pulls away from him.)

Mark: I know her don't i?  
Calamity: I'd hope so i dated her before i met Beca.  
Mark: Oh is that who this is.  
Calamity: Yes.  
Mark: She's gotten hotter.

(She looks at him trying to keep from laughing.)

Calamity: She has. But sh don't tell her.  
Mark: Why not?  
Calamity: It would go to her head.

(He laughs at her as he hugs Jessica then pulls away from her.)

Mark: You got a minute?  
Jessica: Yeah. 

(She walks off with him as Calamity takes them on tour of the venue. Outside he turns and looks at her.)

Mark: How she doing really?  
Jessica: For the most part she's doing just fine.  
Mark: And other's?  
Jessica: Mark i think she came here to get away from the memories. And it's worked.  
Mark: And now?  
Jessica: Now. Seeing you guys.  
Mark: Shit.  
Jessica: Mark i'm really worried about her. I mean she hides the pain well enough.  
Mark: Yeah well it might get even worse.  
Jessica: The Bellas are coming to the wedding?  
Mark: Yeah. They should be in sometime tomorrow.  
Jessica: I don't know if her seeing them is going to help much.  
Mark: It won't but. Then again. Some of them wanted to see Australia in all of it's glory.

(She laughs at him.)

Jessica: So Calamity said you have a boyfriend.

(Mark looks at her and smiles.)

Mark: I do actually.  
Jessica: Where is he?  
Mark: He's actually flying out with the Bellas.

(She nods her head at him.)

Jessica: Okay.  
Mark: He's cute.  
Jessica: Oh do tell.

(He pushes her back making her laugh as they walk back inside of the building.)

A week later.

(It's the day of Kate and Sophie's wedding over at the Overnewton Castle. Down out on the grounds their wedding guest are starting to arrive for the ceremony as their 

arriving Reagan and Ares look around the area.)

Reagan: Wow.  
Ares: Yeah.  
Reagan: This place is gorgeous.  
Ares: Yeah it is.

(Reagan turns and looks at her then starts laughing as she kisses her getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from her.)

Reagan: I didn't mean me. But thank you.  
Ares: You're welcome. I love you.  
Reagan: I love you you too.

(Then Mark walks up to them with Tyler right behind him.)

Mark: Hey it's my favorite bartender and i'm sorry i forgot your name.  
Ares: Oh you're cute.  
Mark: Why thank you. My boyfriend thinks so.

(Tyler looks at him and then looks off trying to keep from blushing.)

Mark: Babe seriously.  
Tyler: I'm sorry. Hi.  
Reagan: You guys have been together for awhile now and you can still make him blush.  
Mark: Yeah no. Tyler actually walked in your wife once.

(Reagan looks at him and then he looks off laughing.)

Mark: Of all honesty it was Charity's fault.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Ares: It wasn't Charity who had him do it.  
Mark: No it wasn't it was actually a prank pulled none other then the Corinthos brothers.  
Morgan: Hey he didn't have to fall for it.

(His brother is beside him laughing as they turn and look at them.)

Mark: Of all honesty.  
Michael: What?  
Mark: He looks better naked.

(Tyler looks at him and then looks off laughing at them. Then he looks behind them and sees both Ryan and Mary.)

Mark: Excuse me.  
Reagan: Sure thing.

(He walk around them and over to Mary and Ryan.)

Mark: Hey.

(They turn and look at him.)

Mary: Hey.

(She walks up to him and hugs him then she pulls away from him.)

Mark: You two look very pretty.  
Ryan: Thank you.  
Mark: You're welcome. So Whose more nervous Kate or Sophie?  
Mary: I'd go with both.  
Mark: But of course.  
Ryan: Yeah i'd lie and say i'd never seen a more nervous couple but then i'd be lying.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Ryan: Anyway. Hey is that?

(He turns and looks at them.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Ryan: Huh.  
Mark: What?  
Ryan: Their cute. But i have who i want right here.

(She wraps her arms around her Mary's waste getting her to laugh at her.)

Mary: You better say that.  
Ryan: I'm sorry.  
Mary: Yeah sure you are.  
Ryan: I am. I love you.

(She smiles at her as she turns around and kisses her then pulls away from her as Mark sees the Bellas and walks over to them.)

Mark: Hey.  
Chloe: Hi. Look i know us being here is well.  
Mark: Calamity's not even here.  
Chloe: Oh. I thought.  
Mark: I mean we saw her the day we came in and she showed us the venue but other than that. The last time we saw her.  
Aubrey: I know this is hard for her.  
Mark: It's very hard. So if she does show up.  
Aubrey: We won't.  
Mark: I was talking more like Bumper and Benji back there.

(They nod their heads at him.)

Bumper: We'll be good.  
Mark: Are right.  
Stacie: How nervous are the brides?  
Mark: How nervous were you and her got married?  
Stacie: Okay.   
Mark: I'm sorry.  
Stacie: No it's fine. You're as upset as us.  
Mark: I am.   
Aubrey: Anyway. We're gonna go and get to our seats.  
Mark: Okay.

(He backs up as they walk by him and Michael walks up to him.)

Michael: You are right?

(Mark turns and looks at him.)

Mark: I've been better.  
Michael: Hey come on.   
Mark: It's not that i don't like the Bellas being here i mean it's great they came.  
Michael: So what's the problem?  
Mark: Amy's date is my problem.

(He looks over at him.)

Michael: What about him?  
Mark: I have a feeling if Calamity arrives he's gonna try something.  
Morgan: At a wedding?  
Mark: It doesn't matter where we are. I just i don't trust him.  
Morgan: We'll keep an eye on him.  
Mark: Are right thanks.  
Morgan: You bet.

(Then they walk off as Ares walks up to him.)

Ares: Bumper!  
Mark: Bumper!

(She looks off annoyed.)

Mark: Come on.

(They walk off to go and talk to Kate and Sophie. As their walking towards the building Mark sees someone walking towards them and smiles at her as he walks over to 

her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Calamity: Hey.

(As he gets to her he hugs her then pulls away from her.)

Mark: Glad you came.  
Calamity: So am i.  
Mark: Just one little thing.  
Calamity: What's that?  
Mark: The Bellas are here.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Mark: And Amy's date is Bumper Allen.

(She looks at him and then looks off. Annoyed seeing the look on her face he calls out for someone and they walk over to him.)

Kristina: Hey.  
Mark: Hey. Can you do me a favor.  
Kristina: Sure thing.  
Mark: Can you keep Calamity company?  
Kristina: Yeah.   
Mark: Are right. No worries you're in good hands. She's very good with her hands.

(Calamity starts laughing at him as he turns and walks off as Calamity has her first while still laughing.)

Ryan: Did you really just say that?  
Mark: I did. Please don't tell Kate or Sophie i said that.  
Ryan: I make no promises.

(Mark looks at her as she walks off laughing.)

Tyler: Embarrassing yourself babe?  
Mark: I'm doing something.

(He starts laughing at him. As they walk off to where the ceremony is going to be held. Later the ceremoney is underway both Kate and Sophie are up at the alter 

exchanging vows and wedding rings after exchanging rings as Mark got to the I do's someone walked out onto the aisle getting everyone to turn to see who it is.)

Kate: What the hell is going on?  
Mark: I don't know. Jacob!

(He looks at him and then stands up. As he stands up he looks at whose at the end of the aisle.)

Mark: Is there a problem?

(They look at him Mark seeing who it is looks at Kate and Sophie.)

Woman: There is and i know just the way to fix it.  
Mark: I know that voice.

(They look at him.)

Kate: How can we fix it?

(She takes the hoodie off and they see who it is.)

Beca: By letting me see my wife.

(Calamity stands up and looks at her.)

Calamity: Beca!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because with Beca having turned up alive at Kate and Sophie's wedding. Will their wedding still go smoothly or will her showing up cause issues.


	42. Batmoore Wedding Part 2/Wedding reception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the next chapter of Blood Oath i hope you all enjoy it.

Kate: How can we fix it?

(She takes the hoodie off and they see who it is.)

Beca: By letting me see my wife.

(Calamity stands up and looks at her.)

Calamity: Beca!

(She looks over at her and smiles at her Kate and Sophie look at her and then to each other in shock.)

Kate: Oh my god.

(Calamity walks away from Kristina and over to Beca as she gets to her she smiles at her.)

Calamity: Hi.  
Beca: Hi.

(She smiles at her as the other Bellas stand up and look at her.)

Mark: Oh god.  
Kate: So much for a peaceful wedding.  
Mark: It'll be fine.

(She laughs at him. Back over by Calamity and Beca she kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing Mark looks at Kate and Sophie who look at him trying to 

keep from laughing. Then they pull away from each other.)

Calamity: Sorry had to.  
Beca: Don't be. I heard what happened with Serenity.  
Bumper: Hold up.

(They look at him.)

Calamity: What?  
Bumper: She could be an impostor like it was with Serenity and Emily.  
Beca: How about you come over here so i can kick you in the nuts.

(Bumper quickly sits down as everyone else laughs at his reaction.)

Mark: So this is interesting.

(They look at him and laugh.)

Beca: It's okay you don't believe it's me.  
Calamity: No it's not.   
Beca: I love you.  
Calamity: I love you too.

(She smiles at her as she kisses her again as their kiss continues she continues to smile in it then she pulls away from her.)

Beca: Sorry you guys.  
Kate: It's fine. Can me and Sophie finish out our wedding now?  
Beca: Yeah.  
Kate: Okay.

(Kristina gets up and lets Beca and Calamity into their row once their there they sit down once their seated they get back to the rest of the ceremony as they continue 

on with the ceremony Beca grabs a hold of Calamity's hand getting her to smile at her. After saying their I do's Mark made a joke and Kate smacked him making him 

laugh.)

Mark: Anyway. By powers invested in me and the beautiful country of Australia i now pronounce you wife and wife. Kate you may now kiss the bride. And Amy shut up.

(She starts laughing.)

Kate: Finally.

(Sophie smiles at her as she kisses her as their kissing Mark looks around and lay's his eyes onto Tyler and smiles seeing him smile at him laughs at him. Then Kate 

and Sophie pull away from each other.)

Mark: Whose last name you taking?  
Sophie: Her's.

(Mark smiles at her and then to Kate whose smiling just as much.)

Mark: Are right. Ladies and gentlemen let me be the first to introduce to you Mrs. and Mrs. Kate Kane.

(Everyone stands up and starts clapping for them as they both walk back down the aisle and Mark looks over at Beca who smiles at him. Later back inside of the building 

both Beca and Calamity are out on the dance floor dancing as their dancing Mark smiles at them as he jokingly grabs Tyler's butt getting him to turn and look at him.)

Tyler: What?  
Mark: Hi.  
Tyler: Hi.

(He kisses him then pulls away from him.)

Mark: I love you.  
Tyler: I love you too. So your friend Beca showing up?  
Mark: I didn't think.  
Tyler: So you knew?  
Mark: I didn't actually. I wonder who brought her back.  
Tyler: I don't know. One of the many things to worry about after Kate and Sophie's wedding.  
Mark: Yeah. 

(He eyes him up and down getting him to laugh.)

Tyler: Stop it.  
Mark: I can't help it. I'm happy. You make me happy.

(Tyler smiles at him.)

Tyler: You mean that?  
Mark: Very much so. 

(He nods his head at him as he kisses him again then pulls away from him.)

Tyler: Well than i guess we're stuck with each other.  
Mark: Not stuck but.

(He kisses him again as their kissing he smiles in it then he pulls away from him.)

Tyler: Just for that i can't wait for tonight.  
Mark: I can't either.

(He laughs at him.)

Kate: Hey.

(They turn and look at her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Tyler: You are right?  
Kate: Yeah i'm fine. Just happy.

(Mark looks at her and nods his head at her.)

Kate: Anyway. Whatever it is you're planning tonight Mark me and Sophie both approve of.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Okay.

(She turns and walks off as Mark looks at Tyler who looks at him and laughs.)

Tyler: What you planning?  
Mark: Something and i'm really hoping you say yes.

(He looks at him and smiles.)

Tyler: I'm sure i will.  
Mark: Okay.

(He walks off as Tyler stands there laughing at his boyfriend. Through out the afternoon Kate and Sophie stand around talking and joking around with their guest. As 

their talking Mark walks up to them and tells them it's time for their first dance as wives.)

Kate: I don't dance.  
Mark: Oh come on. I know the group to preform for the reception. 

(As their getting ready Mark looks at the group and laughs.)

Mark: Are right you two look up at the stage.

(They do as he ask and Kate nearly falls into her wife trying to keep from laughing.)

Lee: Hello!  
Mark: I'd be a smart ass Cal and say goodbye but you would hurt me?  
Calamity: I might.

(He starts laughing then calms down.)

Mark: Hey Beth you like.  
Beth: It's not my wedding. But yes.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Ian: But we do have one request.  
Kate: What's that?  
Ian: Mark comes up here and performs with us.

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Na.  
Kate: Oh come.  
Mark: Na my boyfriend would get jealous.

(Tyler starts laughing then calms down.)

Tyler: Babe go.  
Mark: Oh okay.

(He walks up onto the stage as he gets up there they start screaming at him getting him to laugh at them.)

Mark: Why thank you. But it's not my wedding day.

(They start laughing at him then calm down.)

Lee: Anyway. We wanted Mark to up come here and perform with us. Because weather his friends know it or not.  
Mark: Oh no.  
Claire: This gorgeous man can sing.

(Kate and Sophie look at him in shock.)

Mark: I don't know what their talking about. 

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Lisa: He's not being very helpful.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I'm really not. But to be honest i do wanna show my friends what i can do other then hold a gun and shoot it.  
Ian: Who you gonna shoot?  
Mark: You if you make me perform.

(They start laughing then calm down as the members continue to talk to everyone there Mark walks over to Lee and say's something to him making him laugh at him.)

Sophie: Shut up.

(He walks off laughing at her face then he looks at Mary whose trying her hardest not to laugh.)

Mark: What no ones heard of a superhero look at a bad guy and say's boo.

(They continue to laugh.)

Mark: Oh i'm so dead.  
Faye: Yes you are.  
Mark: Oh. Anyway. What song is being performed for the happy couple.  
Faye: I think you'll know it.  
Mark: Oh no.

(She lightly pushes him making him laugh at her. Then he hears them play the music for Story of a heart getting him to laugh at them.)

Mark: Okay.

(They continue to laugh at him.)

Claire.

It must have been him  
Just a glimpse of a face in the crowd  
That's all it takes  
My heart is racing  
I stand in a trance  
As I stare at the back of a bus  
Knowing there's no use denying  
I can't stop thinking about us.

Steps

The story of a heart  
The story all of it mine  
Then you took it from me  
Every glorious line  
I was safe and warm  
And now I'm out in the cold  
And I know I shouldn't have told my story  
Story of a heart  
I laid myself open wide  
Yet to read the pages  
Where the ink hadn't dried  
All emotions pent up inside, my story.

Faye.

I try to resist  
But the images keep coming through  
So many years  
Still I'm defenseless  
The house by the lake  
His hands resting a while on the oars  
Speaking with quiet conviction  
Carefully unlocking doors.

Steps.

The story of a heart  
The story all of it mine  
Then you took it from me  
Every glorious line  
I was safe and warm  
And now I'm out in the cold  
And I know I shouldn't have told my story  
Story of a heart  
I laid myself open wide  
Yet to read the pages  
Where the ink hadn't dried  
All emotions pent up inside, my story.

Claire.

Did he see me  
Or did I just imagine it all  
Putting a face on a stranger  
A face I find more and more hard to recall.

Lisa.

Never given up  
I look for you everywhere  
Time went by and sadness took the place of despair  
In a way you'll stay with me 'til death do us part  
Like a shadow deep in my heart forever.

Steps.

Story of a heart  
A story all of it mine  
Then you took it from me  
Every glorious line  
I was safe and warm  
And now I'm out in the cold  
And I know I shouldn't have told my story  
Story of a heart  
I laid myself open wide  
Yet to read the pages  
Where the ink hadn't dried  
Swept away and lost in love what was I to do  
I just had to read it to you, my story  
Story of a heart  
A story all of it mine  
Then you took it from me  
Every glorious line  
I was safe and warm  
And now I'm out in the cold  
And I know I shouldn't have told my story. 

(As the music ends. They start laughing at Mark and Lee who quickly turns and starts beating on Mark then they calm down as he walks over to his stand and puts the mic 

back onto it.)

Lee: He always does that.

(He's still laughing.)

Lisa: Anyway. This next one really a song for their first dance as wives so.   
Mark: I can guess which song this is and if it's the one thing i think it is.  
Claire: Oh no.  
Mark: I like it. Just not their very first one.  
Lee: Oh.

(He walks off laughing.)

Mark: I'm just kidding. 

(Then they play the music for Heartbeat which gets Kate and Sophie to start dancing even before the singing starts.)

Claire.

Here I am just longing for you once again  
If your arms would only let me in  
You'd see the mess I'm in  
I have dreamed your heart will come and rescue me.  
Oh baby set me free  
Only your love can win.

Steps.

You are only a heartbeat away  
Baby and my love one day will find you it will remind you  
When it comes your way oh when it comes your way.

Faye.

Here I am my heart in the palm of your hand  
Your every wish is my command.  
Darling understand  
If I live a lie  
Then all my dreams are doomed to die  
Oh baby just let me try  
To have my heart's desire.

Steps.

You are only a heartbeat away  
Baby and my love one-day will find you it will remind you  
When it comes your way, oh, when it comes your way.

Lisa.

Oh but my feelings are in vain  
Just like the feelings they won't go away.

Claire.

My love remains  
In my heart we'll always stay.

Steps.

You are only a heartbeat away  
Baby and my love one-day will find you it will remind you  
When it comes your way, oh, when it comes your way  
You are always in my heart to stay baby  
Love comes once in a lifetime  
I think it's high time  
Our hearts beat as one  
Our hearts beat as one.

(As the music for Heartbeat ends. Everyone claps for the getting Mark to laugh at them. Then they walk off of the stage as Mark walks over to Kate and Sophie and hugs 

her then pulls away from her as he hugs Sophie. Then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: Congrats you two.  
Sophie: Thank you. And we had no idea you could sing.  
Mark: I wasn't always in the mob.

(Then he turns and walks off as they nod their heads at him.)

Kate: Wow.  
Sophie: I know right who knew.

(She laughs at her as they go and get back to their as they play another song for the couples to dance too. As their all dancing Mark walks over to Tyler and pulls him 

out onto the dance floor and they start dancing as their dancing he smiles at him.)

Tyler: I gotta tell ya.  
Mark: What?  
Tyler: Never would of figured you to be a singer.  
Mark: I'm full of surprises.

(He pulls away from him and laughs as they continue on with their dance once the song ends Mark smiles at him. Then he walks back over to the stage as he gets up there 

he looks down at everyone else and smiles at them.)

Mark: Now i'm not one for speeches and i'm never going to be one for speeches but. I know today is Kate and Sophie's day and i respect the hell out of that. I can 

honestly say there is no couple in this room other then Calamity and Beca who deserve to be together more then Kate and Sophie. They've gone though heartbreak through 

marriages to convince the world she's straight and not gay. This person shall remain nameless. 

(They laugh at her. Then calm down.)

Mark: I have known Kate and Sophie for as long as i can remember and that's not very long.

(They start laughing again.)

Mark: Anyway. What i'm trying to say is. I wanna say congrats to the newlyweds and for saying thank you. For not killing me today.

(They start laughing again then calm down.)

Mark: So i just wanna say congrats to Kate and Sophie i hope they have a long happy life together because god knows we need one happy couple in this room. I'm kidding.  
God you guys are the worst.

(They start laughing again. Then calm down.)

Mark: But now that I've gotten that out of the way. And if it's okay with Kate and Sophie there is something i'd like to do tonight.

(They both look at him and know what he's planning.)

Sophie: Oh my god.   
Kate: Yeah. I don't mind do you.  
Sophie: No.  
Mark: Okay good. Because if you i was gonna do it anyway.

(They laugh at him as he goes back to what he was doing and goes into what he's been wanting to say and starts saying how much he loves Tyler and wants him to know how 

happy he makes him which gets Beca to make a gagging sound.)

Mark: Up yours Mitchell.

(She starts laughing at him as Calamity holds her from behind getting her to smile at her.)

Mark: Anyway. What i'm trying to do is this.

(Tyler walks up onto the stage and over to him.)

Tyler: What's that?  
Mark: I know we haven't been together for long but i'm really hoping you say yes to this.  
Tyler: And that is?  
Mark: Tyler will you marry me?

(He looks at him and then out at Sophie who smiles at him. He goes to answer him but someone rushes into the room hearing the door open they all turn to see who it is 

and get annoyed as Mark looks at Tyler.)

Mark: What the hell? I thought he was locked up?  
Tyler: He was.  
Mark: Someone go and cuff him.

(As they go to cuff him he say's something that gets the agents to stop moving and look over at Mark.)

Tyler: What the hell is he talking about?  
Mark: I don't know. The last time me and the Commander were in a room together. We were talking about his wife and Beth.

(He nods his head at him.)

Jesse: Oh come on Commander you gonna let the man you love marry someone else.  
Jacob: I don't know what you're talking about.  
Jesse: You sure about that.  
Jacob: Yes i am. Why the hell are you even here?  
Beca: By the looks of it to continue interrupt things he has no rights to interrupt.

(Hearing Beca's voice Jesse turns and looks at her.)

Jesse: Bec's.

(He goes to walk over to her but is quickly blocked off by the other Bellas.)

Beca: It's are right you guys. He doesn't scare me he never has.

(He looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Jesse: Why if it isn't Beca Mitchell. So you're alive.  
Beca: I am. And with the woman i love. 

(He looks at her and then to Calamity who smiles smugly at him.)

Jesse: This isn't over.  
Beca: Yes it is. Because as long as me and Calamity are married there's nothing you can do about it.  
Jesse: Wait you're married.  
Beca: Yes we are.  
Jesse: That can't be right. You were dead.  
Beca: It's called we got married before we got onto the plane dip shit.

(He looks at her and then looks off annoyed.)

Jesse: So she actually stole you away from me. Kind of like Agent prick here stole Mark away from his boss.  
Mark: Okay know what?

(He walks off of the stage and over to Jesse.)

Mark: How many times do i have to tell you i don't have any feelings towards the Commander.  
Jesse: You did sleep with him.

(Mark looks at him and then to Tyler who looks off.)

Mark: Actually i slept with him.

(Jesse looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)

Jesse: Seriously?  
Mark: I mean he might of been married and Sophie so sorry.

(She laughs at him.)

Sophie: It's fine.   
Mark: What's the saying Kate.  
Kate: Angry sex is the best sex.  
Mark: Yes. And sleeping with him although it was angry sex. It was great. And no i wasn't using Veracity. I did love her. But i am happily in love with someone else 

and i'm not about to let some jilted former Treblemakers member keep me from being with the man i love so. Tyler!

(He looks at him and smiles as he walks over to him as he gets to him he kisses him getting Mark to smile in it as their kissing Kate and Sophie smile at them.)

Kate: Wow.  
Sophie: Yeah.

(Over by them Tyler pulls away from him.)

Tyler: Yes.  
Mark: Yes.

(He nods his head at him as Mark grabs out the rings and places one onto his finger as Tyler does the samething and kisses him again then pull away from each other.)

Mark: Can someone come show the trash out. We still have a wedding to celebrate. Me and him will do our celebrating later tonight.  
Tyler: Can't wait.  
Mark: Neither can i.

(As Ares men come in and take Jesse away the music starts up again as everyone continues on with their night. As the night continues Mark sees a little boy in Gabby's 

arms and walks over to him as he gets to him she hands him over.)

Mark: Here's my little man.

(He smiles at him.)

Mark: So they told you?  
Gabby: Yeah. I'm so happy for you Mark. And him.

(He smiles at him as he kisses his son's head then pulls away from it.)

Mark: Other then Tyler.  
Gabby: What?  
Mark: I love this little with my whole heart. Losing his mother hurt like hell.  
Gabby: But you're doing everything you can to put up a brave front.  
Mark: I'm doing my best.

(She smiles at him as he walks Victor over to his soon to be step father as he gets to him to him Victor smiles at him. Then he looks at Mark.)

Victor: Da.

(Mark looks at him and then to Kate and Sophie who look just as surprised.)

Mark: He just said his first word.

(They walk over to him and Mark smiles at him as he looks at Mark and continues to smile at him as he kisses his head then pulls away from it.)

Mark: Oh god. I love you so much baby boy.

(He smiles again then looks at Tyler. Then looks at Mark again. Later both Kate and Sophie are getting ready to cut the cake as Mark walks up to them and Kate smiles 

at her nephew and he smiles at her as she grabs her piece along with Sophie and they feed each other the cake once they've done that Mark smiles at his friends. Then 

to his fiance and kisses him then pulls away from him as Mark gets frosting from the cake and puts some onto his nose getting him to laugh as Sophie pushes some of the 

cake into her wife's face who puts her head down and they start laughing at her.)

Mark: Someone tell me they got on camera.  
Ryan: I did and this so going onto the Hold up's website.

(Kate looks at her as she continues to laugh.)

Mark: Okay okay. All jokes aside. Kate Sophie it's time to start your honeymoon.  
Kate: Yes. I'm so getting you back for that.  
Sophie: Don't be threatening me with a good time.  
Beca: Hey wait wait.

(She snaps a picture of Kate's face and smiles at her.)

Beca: Babe this is going on our fridge.  
Calamity: Oh yeah. I got one better.  
Kate: You do and i'll hurt you.  
Calamity: Oh.

(As they turn and walk off to go and start their honeymoon everyone watches them leave as they walk off Mark smiles at them and can't wait to see what comes next for 

them and for him and Tyler other then getting married and spending the rest of their lives together but as for right now everyone is very happy for Kate and Sophie for 

taking the next and biggest step in their lives. And that was to finally get married and spend the time celebrating with their friends and family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because sadly later today will be the final chapter of Blood Oath.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here it is the final chapter of Blood Oath i hope you all enjoy it.

Two months later.

(It's been about two months since Kate and Sophie got married and spent lot of time up in the room. when they weren't up in their room they were out exploring 

Melbourne with their tour guide Calamity who showed them all of the great spots a newlywed couple could spend to together which got both Kate and Sophie to laugh only 

to get smacked by her wife who couldn't help but laugh at her.)

Beca: When it comes around to comments like that i just threaten to take the sex out of the marriage.  
Calamity: She does actually.  
Sophie: So you keep making the jokes?  
Calamity: Because their fun.  
Beca: And she wonders why i smack her.  
Calamity: Not as much as you two might think.  
Sophie: I'm almost afraid to find out what you do in order to really make threaten something like that?  
Beca: Sex jokes.  
Calamity: She loves my sex jokes.  
Beca: Not all the time babe.  
Calamity: Oh okay.

(She lightly pushed her making her laugh at her. As they spent their time in Australia and getting to know Calamity and her hometown and country both couples talked 

and joked around. Meanwhile both Mark and Tyler enjoyed their engagement as they both continue to enjoy their engagement both Mary and Ryan kept having issues with 

Beca's ex who showed back up in Gotham to try and cause trouble and knowing that no one there would protect them until they finally got fed up with it and Mary went to 

see Jacob and told him what Jesse how had been doing and in telling him what Jesse was doing. He got annoyed and then had one of his agents bring Jesse into his office 

once he was there he flat out told Jesse to leave Mary and Ryan alone and if he didn't he end back up in jail cell. Which resulted in him trying stir up more trouble 

for Jacob's marriage and Mark's new engagement to Tyler. With each time he tried to cause trouble Mark and Jacob would always throw out his threats and then he would 

turn and walk out of the room annoyed. All of this is leading up two months later over at Mark's penthouse him and Tyler are on the bed under the covers kissing after 

making love to each other. As their kissing continues Mark deepens it sending them into another love making session.)

The following day.

(Over at the Crows Head Quarters Tyler walks into their command center to see Sophie there talking and joking around with Julia and Reagan as their talking Reagan 

say's something that gets her to laugh.)

Sophie: Oh my god.  
Julia: Yeah Kate said that once.  
Sophie: In or out of bed?  
Julia: Both.

(Sophie looks at her and then to Reagan whose trying to keep from laughing at them. She smacks her in the head with her rolled news paper.)

Julia: What?  
Sophie: I don't know. Kate's my wife i'm over protect of.

(Reagan starts laughing at her face.)

Julia: God. I'm so hurt that you would ever think that i would.  
Reagan: Wouldn't you?  
Julia: Well yeah. Just not while she's happily married to the woman she loves. Now Mark on the other hand.

(Tyler turns and looks at her.)

Tyler: Noway. Mark's mine. Go find someone else.  
Julia: I would but their not as much fun to pick on.  
Tyler: Yeah yeah. So what's going on?  
Sophie: Julia's been wanting to get back into my wife's pants.

(Tyler looks at her and then to Julia whose looking at her trying to keep from laughing.)

Tyler: Yeah good luck with that. Sophie's been very protect of Kate ever since they got back together.  
Julia: So I've been learning.

(They laugh at her as Mark walks in followed by Kate as their talking Kate says something that makes him laugh.)

Mark: Oh my god.   
Kate: What?  
Mark: You're worse then your wife.

(Kate smiles at him.)

Kate: I know.

(He laughs at her as they walk over to everyone as they get to them Mark grabs Tyler's butt getting him to jump then turn and look at him.)

Tyler: Hi.  
Mark: Hi.

(He kisses him then pulls away from him.)

Mark: Hey sexy.  
Tyler: Hey.  
Mark: What's going on?  
Reagan: Julia wanting to get back into Kate's pants.

(Kate looks at her and then to her wife who she walks over to and kisses getting her to smile in it as their kissing Mark and Reagan start laughing then calm down. As 

they pull away from each other.)

Kate: I love and wanna be with you.  
Sophie: Oh good she had me scared there for a minute.

(They start laughing then calm down as she kisses her again. Then pulls away from her as she smiles at her. Over the next several days Mark Tyler Kate and Sophie 

including Reagan and Ares have done double dates with each other or with either Ryan and Mary and the couple that normally got stuck with Mary and Ryan was Kate and 

Sophie. Although they loved spending time with Mary and Ryan they also wanted to spend time alone together and Ryan was starting to see it one day and told Mary they 

had to go when they got up to leave Kate smiled at Ryan who nodded at her and they walked off as Sophie looked at Kate who was still laughing. And as far as Jesse goes 

whenever he felt like Mary and Ryan were alone he'd start in on them again and it really started getting to the point to where Ryan finally got into his face told him 

to back off or she'd give him a reason to stop bothering them. And when he would back off he'd look at her and laugh off the annoyance.)

Ryan: Leave me and my girlfriend alone or the next time you come near us i'm back to her sister in law and sister and tell them that you're harassing us.  
Jesse: Go right ahead. I mean i could always find away to keep you two apart.  
Mary: You've are ready tried that and it didn't work. Stay the hell away from me and Ryan.   
Jesse: Or you'll what?  
Mark: If you don't i'll make sure i lay your ass out.

(He turns and looks at him.)

Jesse: Mark!  
Mark: Jesse! Stay the hell away from them.  
Jesse: And if i don't.  
Mark: Let's just say i find away to make you disappear and no one be the wiser.  
Jesse: I'd find my way back.  
Mark: And i'd really like to see if someone would miss you. Because Beca sure as hell didn't miss you while you were supposedly dead in fact she enjoyed her freedom on 

being able to be with the person she really loves who we can be very grateful isn't you.

Jesse: She loved me.  
Mark: Actually no she didn't. She loved and still does love Calamity. If sending her back to Australia didn't help you get her. What the hell made you think bringing 

their plane down would of. All it did was cause you to lose all of your chances with Beca.

(He looks at him and then laughs off the annoyance.)

Jesse: I will get Beca back or i'll find away to break them up. I just need to find the right person to do that.

(Then he walked off as they all looked at him annoyed.)

Ryan: If he finds who i know he's going to go looking for.  
Mary: Okay.  
Ryan: You're in for one hell of a fight with her.  
Mary: I won't have to fight her to much for you.  
Ryan: Why's that?  
Mary: I can just do this.

(She kisses her getting her to smile in it and then Mark walks off as he laughs at them. Meanwhile both Ares and Reagan do manage to spend sometime with their daughter 

even with their busy lives which she loves it when she gets to spend time with her mothers even Ares is always called away from them but does manage to show back up 

and spends the rest of the day with her family. And with them being as busy as they are. The fact they find time to spend time with their only child for now. And as 

for Jesse he stuck true to his word on trying to a riff between Ryan and Mary when he found Ryan's ex and got her involved and she did everything she could to try and 

break them up but found it very hard to do when Ryan told her that she was in love with Mary and there was nothing they could do to break them up. With then got her to 

say she'd do whatever she could to get Ryan back didn't matter what she had to do in order to do it. Only thing is she wasn't planning on Sophie hearing that threat 

and told her to stay clear of Mary and Ryan or she'd find herself back in Black gate.)

Angelique: I'm still in love with her.  
Sophie: You have a very funny way of showing it. Leave Ryan and Mary alone Angelique. She wants Mary not you.  
Angelique: We'll see about that.

(Then she walked off as Ryan looked off annoyed.)

Ryan: Shit.

(Sophie looked at her and then felt even worse for her. Then Sophie grabbed out her phone and called Mark who answered on the first ring.)

Mark: Sophie!  
Sophie: Yeah hey we've got a problem.  
Mark: Ryan and Mary okay?  
Sophie: No their not.  
Mark: What's wrong?  
Sophie: Jesse found Ryan's ex and she's going to be a problem for them.

(Mark looks off annoyed.)

Mark: How much trouble is she?  
Sophie: I have a feeling she's going to do every trick in the book to try and convince Mary that Ryan's good enough for her.  
Mark: Yeah well last time i checked she didn't get say in who Mary dates. Much less her ex.  
Sophie: Yeah well with Jesse pulling all of the strings. Mark i have a feeling their going to make Mary think Ryan cheated on her.

(He looks off annoyed.)

Mark: Are right i'll keep an eye on them.  
Sophie: Okay.

(Then hang up and Mark gets annoyed.)

Mark: Damn it Swanson.

(Then he calls someone else he knows and he answers right away.)

Mark: Yeah i'm gonna need you alert.  
Man: Why?  
Mark: Angelique Martin and Jesse Swanson.  
Man: Are right. Just let me know when you need me i'll fly out there.  
Mark: Will do.

(Then he hangs up with him and walks off. For the first few days after being confronted by Ryan's ex everything was going just fine until it wasn't and the one trick 

Sophie feared they would up using was the one that ended a relationship that never should of been broke up in the first place and once Mary and Ryan were broken up. 

Both Jesse and Angelique did everything they could try and get them back but they were always told no. And when asked why.)

Mary: Because i know you and Ryan's ex made me think she cheated on me.  
Jesse: What no i didn't.  
Mary: Right kind of like you didn't make me think that Ryan was dead. All because you've got a bruised ego. All because Beca won't give you the time of day due to her 

being in love with someone else.

(He looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Jesse: I.

(He goes to grab her only to have Calamity grab him and throws him into the wall next to them he turned and looked at her went for her only to have her grab his arm 

and threw him down. Once he was down she called for Sophie who rushed over to them and put him in handcuff's once he's cuffed she gets him up and they walk off with 

him.)

Jesse: This isn't over.  
Calamity: It better be. Or the next time i see you i won't be just throwing you into the wall.

(He looks at her as Sophie walks off with him.)

Mark: Hey.

(She turns and looks at him as he walks up to her.)

Calamity: You know it's been almost a year since they were all killed and i still can't believe their gone Mark.  
Mark: I realize that.  
Calamity: It's not fair Mark. I mean i know i got Beca back. But i still don't have three of my friends. And one of those friends just happens to be Mary Beth's and 

Kate's sister.  
Mark: Still weird to say that?  
Calamity: Just a little bit. Yeah.

(He smiles at her.)

Mark: Mary go find your girl and get her back.

(She runs off to go and talk to Ryan as Mark looks at Calamity who smiles at him.)

Mark: When'd you get back into Gotham?  
Calamity: A couple of days ago.  
Mark: You two here to stay?  
Calamity: We've been thinking about it.  
Mark: Well i won't say we haven't missed you two. Because we have.

(She smiles at him as they both walk off towards the Hold up. Over at Reagan and Ares house. Their sitting down on the couch with Ginna talking and joking around as 

she makes a noise that makes them laugh.)

Ares: Doesn't matter what mood you're in.  
Reagan: What?  
Ares: She can still make you smile a mile a minute.

(She gets her in the side getting her to laugh at her.)

Reagan: Babe.  
Ares: I'm sorry i can't help it if my daughter is so cute.  
Reagan: She is. And she's going to be just as big of a brat as her mother.

(Ares looks at her and then gets her in the side getting her to laugh.)

Reagan: Stop it.  
Ares: No.

(She gets her in the side getting her to laugh then she stops as she smacks her in the head.)

Ares: Ow. What?   
Reagan: What?  
Ares: Monello. (Brat.)

(Reagan looks at her and laughs.)

Reagan: I am not.

(Ares grabs Ginna from her and places her into the play pen and she starts playing with her toys as Ares walks back over to Reagan and sits down next to her.)

Ares: Bugiarda. (Lair)

Reagan: I am not a lair.  
Ares: Yes you are.   
Reagan: I am not. Take it back.  
Ares: I would but it's no fun to take things back.  
Reagan: Yes it is.  
Ares: To you yes. To me no.  
Reagan: Maybe not to you. But it is to me.  
Ares: I'm sure.

(She smacks her making her laugh. Then they look over at their daughter and Reagan walks over to her and spends some more time with her before she has to go work. 

Meanwhile over at the motel Ryan's staying at she's sitting down on the couch watching television as she's watching it someone knocks on the door she shuts it off then 

gets up and walks off towards the door as she gets there she opens it to find Mary there and smiles at her.)

Ryan: Mary!  
Mary: Hi.  
Ryan: What's up?  
Mary: I'm sorry. I never should of believed what they did and i know that's no excuse for listening to them.

(She looks at her and grabs her into the room as she walks in she closes the door and kisses her getting Mary to smile in it as their kissing she deepens it. Later 

that night over at the Hold up everyone is there winding down after the last several months and are glad to have a little bit of peace in their lives before it gets up 

rooted again. And right now their all hoping that won't happen. As the night wears on Mary walks into the bar with Ryan hopefully coming in right behind her. But 

unknown to Mary Ryan's lying down on the ground bleeding out from a gun shot wound and to the person who shot knows she won't be found be for hours and by then it'll 

be too late. Then then turned and walked off. Meanwhile back over at the Hold up Mary's looking around for Ryan but hasn't seen her come in yet.)

Julia: You are right?  
Mary: No.  
Julia: What's wrong?  
Mary: I haven't seen Ryan come in yet.  
Julia: Were you expecting her too?  
Mary: We got back together.

(She looks at her and smiles at her. Only to have that smile disappears Ryan stumbles into the bar and Mark quickly catches her as she falls forward.)

Mark: Oh god. Ryan!  
Mary: No Ryan.

(She rushes over to her and grabs her hand as she looks at her.)

Mary: Hey Ryan.

(She smiles at her.)

Mark: Hey hey. What happened?  
Ryan: I was shot in the back.  
Mark: You know by who?  
Ryan: No. It was too dark.  
Mark: Ryan!

(She looks at them and then to the woman she loves as she's staring at her she grabs her hand.)

Mary: Don't leave me.  
Ryan: I love you.

(Mary looks at her as Kate and Beth walk up to her and hang onto her and then look at each other.)

Mary: No Ryan.

(As of hearing that they all look down at her and see her with her eyes closed Mark looks at Kate and then looks off.)

Mark: Whoever did this is going to pay for this.

(Kate nods her head at him.)

Kate: I know.  
Mark: I'm gonna have to do something i told myself i wanted out of.  
Kate: So do it.

(He nods his head at her as he looks at Mary.)

Mark: I'm gonna find who did this and when i do their gonna pay for it you understand me.  
Mary: Yeah i do.

(He nods his head at her as he let's Ryan's body go and walks off as he walks off Kate looks at her sister who looks off annoyed.)

Beth: Whoever did this better pray the police find them before Mark does.  
Kate: Yeah. And I've seen that look in Mark's eyes before. And it's a look i never thought i'd ever see again.  
Beth: What?  
Kate: Beth he's going back into the life him and Reagan faught hard to get out of. And now with this.  
Beth: Oh god.

(Over at Tommy Elliott's building up in Sabatino's office Mark kicks the door open getting him to turn and look at him.)

Sabatino: Mark!

(He walks into the room and walks over to him as he gets to him he grabs him up and throws him onto the desk. Getting him to hurt himself.)

Mark: I want you to give warning to Peter August.  
Sabatino: What about him?  
Mark: He wants a mob war. He's got one.

(Then he stands back and shoots him in the leg getting him to fall over from the pain. Then Mark shoots him in the shoulder.)

Mark: You tell August i'm coming for him and if he runs there's no place on this earth he can hide that i won't find him.

(Then he turns and walks out of the office as he leaves him there bleeding as he walks off Mark throws the gun away and then continues on his way to the person who put 

two rounds into Ryan's back. All anyone can say is that like Beth said. Whoever did this better pray that police find the before Mark does because the minute he finds 

them he won't hesitate killing this person because once you kill someone a former assassin cared about well let's just say he's just started a war he won't win. Mainly 

if that person who started the war is Peter August and given how he's mostly the reason behind the plane that Calamity and Beca were on along with the rest of their 

bandmates and groupmates on it. And killing them let's just say Mark's more then a little pissed and is ready for pay back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that final chapter because with Mark having just declared against Peter August will after losing another friend and friend who mean't a lot to Mary. Will Mark go down the same road as John Wick did. Find out in the installment of Mafia wars called Blood wars. Stay tuned.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that first chapter because well with John now having returned what could possibly go wrong? Let me know down in the comments below what you think. Also i know i said i'd work on that Keagan one shot tonight. But i wanna put one more chapter of this one up tonight and then tomorrow i'll put up that Keagan one shot. So sorry but i promise i will type it up and put it up tomorrow.


End file.
